Old Faces, New Tricks
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: COMPLETE! The epic fic starring Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie! As the story now draws to a close, the group is faced with one crisis after another. Who will pull through and who will fall apart?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't intend to make any money from this story so don't sue me.  
  
EDITED: 5/2/04. This story was originally meant to be the prequel to Yule Ball-take two but it isn't anymore. It has a life of its own now. Some of it still fits in with what happens in Yule Ball (Alicia/Oliver) but a lot of the characterisation doesn't. They're now both separate stories and instead of there being a sequel to Yule Ball there will be a sequel to this story.  
  
A/N: The more reviews I get the more years I'll write. This will start in the first year of Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee and Katie. I've been trying to get into the 11-year-old frame of mind but that was a whole six years ago for me. At the beginning the couples are a little mixed up, they're only kids so I figured they wouldn't find their true love in their first year. As the story progresses we'll see some Alicia/Oliver and some Angelina/?  
  
This is just a little prologue so tell me what you think!

* * *

  
  
**Prologue**

****   
  
It was a sunny afternoon and Alicia Spinnet was soaring over a field of lavender on her broomstick. The wind rustled her auburn curls and she breathed deeply. She wanted to savour the pristine moment for as long as she could.  
  
"Precious? Come on, precious, we're here."  
  
Alicia opened her eyes slowly. She focused on her father's smiling face. So he was the rude individual who interrupted her perfect moment.  
  
"I wanna go back to sleep," she sulked and clutched her teddy bear.  
  
"We're at the Weasleys'. Bring Lion with you and you can sleep inside. You'll be more comfortable at least."  
  
"His name is Tiger, daddy, not Lion. How many times do I have to remind you?"  
  
"Sorry, dear, I always get them mixed up."  
  
Alicia grumbled and complained as she climbed out of the car and stumbled towards the front door. The two-hour drive to Ottery St Catchpole had left her cramped and numb. She had an awful throbbing pain in her neck from being slumped against the window.  
  
"Aren't you excited? Your first year at Hogwarts. I remember when it was my first year…" Alicia's older sister, Erica, said wistfully.  
  
Alicia could remember it as well. She had only been about four years old but she vividly recalled walking through the wall to Platform 9 3/4 and crying and waving goodbye to her sister.  
  
Alicia also remembered Erica coming home with a new friend named Charlie Weasley. Their respective families had immediately bonded. Mr Spinnet was a Muggle who had an odd fascination for wizards, while Mr Weasley was a wizard with an odd fascination for Muggles.  
  
Luckily or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, the Weasleys had twin sons the same age as Alicia. For a year or so Alicia despised Fred and George for their antics that always seemed to back fire onto her. Slowly but surely, they started to grow on her though.  
  
Most people wouldn't know it but Alicia was prone to cause a little mischief of her own. She seemed to have grown out of it though and now she only saw the twins as annoying and immature.  
  
Alicia's mother pulled up in her Muggle car as her dad knocked on the front door. There was more than the normal amount of noise in the Weasley household that day, so no one heard the tapping on the door.  
  
"I don't think they heard you," Erica said.  
  
So he knocked again, this time louder. Alicia pressed her ear up against the door. There certainly was a lot of commotion. She pounded on the door with her fist. There was thundering footsteps then she distinctly heard Mrs Weasley yelling.  
  
"Don't run in the house! How many times must I tell you?"  
  
This was followed by a loud smash of glass.  
  
"FREDERICK!"  
  
The door flew open to reveal a freckle faced, red headed boy with an ear-to-ear grin  
  
He shrugged. "Whoops."  
  
A plump, frazzled looking woman appeared behind Fred. She shook her head at her son and pulled her wand from her apron pocket and pointed it at the shattered crystal vase at her feet.  
  
"_Reparo_!"  
  
The pieces rose off the floor and rejoined to form the aforementioned vase. Mrs Weasley tucked her wand back into her pocket.  
  
"It was an accident," Fred said earnestly.  
  
"Accident or not, I had to repair that vase four times last month."  
  
"Must finish packing." Fred scampered away.  
  
"Good morning sweetie," Mrs Weasley greeted Alicia.  
  
Mr Weasley appeared by his wife's side and asked, "Are you excited?"  
  
"I suppose so," Alicia said with a bored shrug. With that she walked into the house and through to the living room.  
  
"Not too enthusiastic is she?"  
  
"I think she's just tired," her mother said.  
  
Erica followed Alicia into the living room. Alicia's eight-year-old sister came bouncing in completely full of energy. Alicia scowled; obviously Jasmine didn't find being woken at an ungodly hour and shoved into the car for a two-hour trip the least bit disruptive.  
  
The three girls sat on the lounge suite together. They were pretty close even though little Jasmine had a different father. Alicia's parents had been separated for about eight months and her mother had had Jasmine, though she never revealed who her father was.  
  
"You'll be in Gryffindor," Erica assured Alicia.  
  
"Great," she yawned. The twins would be in Gryffindor too and that was just what she didn't need.  
  
"Do you want me to do your hair?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Erica went to get a brush and hair ties from her bag.  
  
"I'm going to find Ginny," Jasmine announced and skipped out of the room.  
  
After she had left, Alicia heard another pair of feet coming downstairs. She prayed it wasn't Fred or George. She let out a sigh of relief at the appearance of the tall, well-built red head.  
  
"Good morning Alicia." Charlie smiled and joined her on the sofa.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Are you excited?"  
  
"Everybody keeps asking me that. To tell you the truth, not really. I'm worried about making friends."  
  
"You'll make heaps of friends," Charlie said reassuringly.  
  
"Are you ever going to make up with Erica?" Alicia asked.  
  
Charlie and Erica had been best friends for seven years but when Charlie decided he wanted to work with dragons in Romania the pair had a huge fight. Erica had a job in Muggle Relations with the Ministry and she expected Charlie to do the same.  
  
"Well, it's really up to-" Charlie suddenly stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Alicia turned around to see Erica glowering with the hairbrush held out like a weapon.  
  
"What do you want?" Erica snapped as she sat on the other side of her sister.  
  
"Just chatting to Alicia."  
  
"I want two plaits," Alicia told her and turned her back to Erica and faced Charlie.  
  
"I thought you'd be on your way to Romania by now." She angrily tugged the brush through Alicia's tangled hair.  
  
"I don't leave till next week and you know it."  
  
"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"Please don't be like that."  
  
"Ow! You're ripping my hair out!"  
  
"You could have got a nice job at the Ministry with your father but, no, that wasn't adventurous enough for you so you decide to go play with dragons in bloody Romania!" Erica was now pulling half of Alicia's hair into a tight, painful plait.  
  
"I don't want some boring job where I'm chained to my desk."  
  
"But, Charlie, why dragons? Why not puppy dogs or butterflies or something that doesn't breathe fire at least? Dragons? I always thought you'd grow out of this phase." She tied off the plait and began on the next one.  
  
"How many times do I need to tell you? This is not a phase, this is my life!"  
  
Things were starting to get heated and Alicia didn't want to be stuck in the middle. Thankfully Erica was nearly done.  
  
"Fine, go off and get yourself killed. I. Don't. Care!" She tied off the last plait and stormed out of the room.  
  
Alicia could tell her last comment had hurt Charlie.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said meekly.  
  
"It's ok." She yawned and clutched Tiger.  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"A little. I was too anxious to sleep last night."  
  
"Want to have a sleep in my room? You won't be leaving for another hour or so and it's much quieter up there," Charlie offered.  
  
"All right."  
  
Alicia followed him up two flights of stairs and into his room. He was in the process of packing so things were thrown everywhere.  
  
"Sorry it's a bit of a mess. I'll come wake you before we go."  
  
"Thanks, Charlie."  
  
"Anytime, kiddo." He gave her an affectionate pat on the head, then left.  
  
As soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep  
  
Back downstairs her mum was in the kitchen helping Molly prepare sandwiches.  
  
"I'm sure Fred and George will have no problem making friends," Molly said as she spread peanut butter on a slice of bread.  
  
"Alicia shouldn't have trouble making friends either. I just hope she makes some female friends. She only seems to get along with boys."  
  
"Surely you're exaggerating, Natalie," Arthur said from the kitchen table where he was sipping coffee with David Spinnet.  
  
"I wish I were exaggerating. You should have seen the last boy she brought home, I wouldn't be surprised if he ends up with a criminal record before he's thirteen."  
  
"Don't fret, Nat, Leesh will make plenty of female friends. Who cares if she's a bit of a tomboy? At least the boys take care of her," David attempted to curb his wife's concern.  
  
Natalie slapped a piece of cheese between two slices of bread. She felt dead on her feet. She was a nurse at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and she'd just worked the night shift so she was surviving on about three hours sleep. Natalie had managed to get the day off but she had no time to relax, she and David had to drive everyone into King's Cross. They were the only ones with Muggle licenses after all.  
  
David taught English at a Muggle high school. He had been awfully surprised to discover Natalie was a witch but at the same time he always knew there was something special about her. David was determined to keep his daughters part of the Muggle world. He hadn't been successful with Erica but he convinced Natalie to let Alicia and Jasmine attend a Muggle school before going to Hogwarts.  
  
They both regretted their separation greatly. Thankfully the divorce was never finalised. When Natalie returned, carrying another man's baby, David had been understandably angry. At the same time he knew he still loved his wife and didn't want her to have a baby by herself. David treated Jasmine like his own daughter; he loved her as much as he loved Erica and Alicia. The identity of Jasmine's father was a mystery to everyone except Natalie and that's how she planned to keep it.  
  
The four adults continued talking and preparing snacks until Molly realised it was very quiet upstairs. She sent Charlie to investigate.  
  
Back in Charlie's room Alicia was dreaming peacefully. She was skimming the top of the lavender on her broomstick again. She loved flying and was rather handy with a Quaffle. Unfortunately, first years weren't allowed to have their own broomsticks at Hogwarts.  
  
"Do it."  
  
"No, you do it."  
  
"We'll both do it."  
  
What were Fred and George doing in her dreams? They would ruin everything! She woke abruptly as the twins jumped on her and started furiously tickling her. The one thing Alicia hated most in the world was being tickled.  
  
"Noo!" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes!" The twins continued their relentless torture.  
  
"Stop it!" She giggled and thrashed about.  
  
They jumped off her immediately. "Ok."  
  
Alicia sat up and tossed a plait over her shoulder. Fred and George never listened to her before. Something was definitely up. Then she realised.  
  
"All right, where's Tiger?"  
  
"Here!" George held her beloved teddy bear by the ear.  
  
"Give him back" Alicia made a desperate grab, but missed.  
  
"Come and get it."  
  
Alicia knew this game all too well, but she wasn't in the mood to play.  
  
"CHARLIE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other with identical looks of terror on their faces.  
  
"Here, have the stupid thing back." George threw Tiger at her.  
  
Alicia threw a pillow at them. "Idiots."  
  
Just as Fred hurled the pillow back at her, Charlie entered the room.  
  
"What is going on in here? Why are you two annoying Alicia?"  
  
George shrugged. "She's just so annoyable."  
  
"Get out before I kick your identical butts!" Charlie pointed at the door.  
  
"We're your brothers, you should side with us," Fred sulked.  
  
"Do I have to call mum?"  
  
"Ok, ok, we're going."  
  
The twins left and Alicia sighed heavily. She knew they'd get her back somehow.  
  
"Erica and dad are going to work now if you want to come and say good bye," Charlie told her.  
  
Alicia rubbed her eyes and peered at her watch, she'd only been asleep for half an hour. She gripped Tiger and followed Charlie down to the living room.  
  
The entire Weasley and Spinnet families were assembled in the room saying their good-byes. Even the eldest of the Weasley progeny, Bill, had managed to drag himself out of bed before noon. He worked in Egypt for Gringotts the Wizarding Bank and he was taking a holiday for a few weeks.  
  
"Licia?" Erica opened her arms towards her little sister.  
  
Alicia ran into her arms. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry. It was such a girly thing to do and Fred and George would tease her endlessly.  
  
"Have fun, I'm sure you'll love Hogwarts," Erica said, then squeezed her and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Alicia then went and said goodbye to Mr Weasley. Erica said her good byes to Fred, George, and Percy and ignored Charlie completely.  
  
"Looking forward to your first year?" Bill asked Alicia while Mr Weasley farewelled his sons.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Make sure you don't let Fred and George corrupt you. Just stay sweet and innocent as long as you can."  
  
Alicia did her best to look sweet and innocent, something she was quite good at now. "I'll do my best, Bill."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"The Ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted and stepped into the fire.  
  
After a quick reassuring smile for Alicia, Erica did the same.  
  
"Ok." Mrs Weasley clapped her hands. "Fred and George, you get your things and put them in Mr Spinnet's car. Percy, you put your things in Mrs Spinnet's car. Chop, chop, boys, let's get moving."  
  
Bill stretched his arms above his head. "Looks like I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Charlie and I will be Apparating onto the station before you leave."  
  
Alicia's mother came over. "You ready sweetheart?" Alicia nodded a little hesitantly. "You'll be going with the twins, Ron, and daddy. I'm taking Mrs Weasley, Percy, Jasmine, and Ginny."  
  
"No! I don't want to go with the twins!" Alicia cried immediately.  
  
"Of course you do, dear, now go wait outside."  
  
Alicia knew there was no use arguing with her mother when she was in one of her moods.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good girl. Ah, good morning, Bill, having a good holiday?"  
  
Alicia tuned out of the conversation and watched Fred and George. They caught her watching and flashed her identical wicked grins. Alicia gulped, they were going to do something awful to her for sure.  
  
Her mother left the room and she bolted outside and stood beside the passenger door. There was no way she was being stuck in the back seat with Fred, George or even Ron. Ron was nine-years-old and the youngest Weasley boy and he happened to have a crush on Alicia. For her 11th birthday he gave her a flower from the garden. It just happened to be full of angry ants, one bit Alicia's index finger and it took three days for the swelling to go down. Of course, Fred and George had thought it was hilarious.  
  
Everyone started coming out of the house and Alicia jumped into the passenger seat. Her dad, Fred, George, and Ron climbed in and finally they were ready to leave.  
  
The trip to Kings Cross was only about an hour and Alicia forced herself to stay awake. If she fell asleep she'd be an easy target.  
  
"Here we are!" Alicia's dad finally announced. He pulled up beside her mum's car.  
  
It was only half past ten so there was no real hurry. They piled their belongings onto trolleys and strolled over to the station. The trolley was a little difficult for Alicia to push so she gave it to her dad.  
  
Alicia was walking through the station when, much to her distress, Fred and George appeared on either side of her.  
  
"It's your lucky day," George said.  
  
"We've decided not to do anything nasty to you."  
  
"Don't tell me Fred and George Weasley have finally decided to grow up!" Alicia said hopefully.  
  
"Nah, mum just told us to be on our best behaviour or she won't let us go to Hogwarts."  
  
They both began to run and disappeared through the solid wall. Alicia should have known better. The Weasley twins would never grow up.  
  
"Ready to go through?" Alicia's mother asked her.  
  
"Go through with Percy," her dad said. He took firm hold of his wife's hand. Muggles could only pass through the barrier if they had physical contact with a witch or wizard. (A/N: I doubt this is true but just stick with me.)  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Alicia nodded and walked through to Platform 9 3/4. It was just as she had remembered it. Even though it was only early, there was a considerable crowd of excited witches and wizards occupying the station.  
  
Alicia then turned her attention to the Hogwarts Express. She had always seen it as big and intimidating, now it was suddenly exciting and full of possibilities.  
  
"Magnificent, isn't it?" Percy said softly.  
  
"What? Oh, the train, yeah, that's the word. Magnificent."  
  
Fred and George skipped over to them merrily. There was only one word to describe them when they were like this: hyper.  
  
"This is it!" Fred jumped up and down.  
  
"Hogwarts isn't all fun and games, you know, it's a lot of hard work, too," Percy said importantly.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "You're such a killjoy, Percy."  
  
"You excited, Leesh?" Fred stopped jumping momentarily to address her.  
  
"A little, I'm mostly sad and scared though. Won't you miss your family?"  
  
"Well, you know my family, what do you reckon?"  
  
"What if I get to Hogwarts and no one likes me?" Alicia habitually chewed on her bottom lip.  
  
"You've always got George and me," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"Wow, I feel much better," she muttered sardonically.  
  
"We could probably find some poor loser to be your friend," George added thoughtfully.  
  
Alicia pointed her finger threateningly at George. "If my mum and dad weren't about to walk through that wall I'd knock you on your arse, Weasley."  
  
She'd been trying to curb her aggressive streak for a while now but she had zero tolerance for Fred and George's crap.  
  
"Ok, calm down, no need to get your knickers in a twist," George said quickly. The last thing he needed was a black eye on his first day.  
  
"Let's go sit down," Percy interjected before they could start a brawl and embarrass him.  
  
While the adults went off to catch up with friends the kids moved to a small, unoccupied bench. Percy and George sat down first but Percy jumped up immediately to let Ginny and Jasmine sit down.  
  
Alicia looked expectantly at George. "What about me?"  
  
"What about you? Sit on the ground."  
  
"I'm NOT sitting on the ground. It's all dirty."  
  
"Since when did you become such a princess?"  
  
"I am not a princess just because I don't want to sit on the filthy ground."  
  
Alicia then noticed two familiar red heads walking towards them. It was Charlie and Bill, they had obviously just Apparated in.  
  
"What's going on?" Bill asked.  
  
"George won't give his seat to Alicia," Percy answered.  
  
"Ah, sorry, little brother, but it's a universal rule. Us guys have to vacate our seats if a lady is left standing," Bill informed him.  
  
George smirkednastily. "But Alicia isn't a lady."  
  
"I am too!" She crossed her arms and sniffed indignantly.  
  
"You'll never get a girlfriend with that attitude," Charlie warned.  
  
"Good, I don't want a girlfriend anyway. Girls are only good for one thing," he said.  
  
Bill and Charlie exchanged worried glances. He was only 11…  
  
"Teasing!" Fred and George said together.  
  
"Ooh, teasing, right. We totally agree." Charlie smiled and sent his older brother a surreptitious look of relief.  
  
"Are you going to move so I can sit down?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"She could always sit on your lap," Bill suggested airily.  
  
"I'm moving!"

* * *

A/N: Ok, so it wasn't really a little prologue. I wrote some of it in Ancient History class so it goes on a bit. It was really just supposed to introduce the characters and relationships. Did you like it? Should I continue? Please review and tell me! Oh btw, I don't like the title so if you have any better suggestions put them in the review as well. 


	2. Mischief Personified

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't intend to make any money from this story so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the next instalment. So far I've had one title suggestion. I'll leave it open for another chapter so if you have any ideas please put them in your review.  
  
I'd just like to point out that the ages in this fic are just approximate. I tried to work out when Charlie would have left but I just ended up giving myself a migraine so we'll just pretend he left the year before they arrived. 'Kay?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. I took them all into account and in this chapter we will see the introduction of Lee, Angelina and Oliver. Katie comes a bit later. You'll also find out who likes whom. It may not be what you expect but it's just based on first impressions. I kind of had to think back to when I was 11; all I remember is having a crush on a different guy each week.  
  
Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please keep the reviews coming.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

****   
  
Alicia sat with Ginny and Jasmine and waited. She had bitten her nails practically down to the cuticle and she felt like throwing up right there on the platform.  
  
"Do you really have to go?" Jasmine asked.  
  
That was a good question. Did she really have to go? Maybe she could make a run for it and travel around the country as an outlaw…  
  
"Licia?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, I have to go. But don't worry I'll be back for Christmas, Jas."  
  
"We'll be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years," Ginny said in an attempt to cheer her friend up.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait! Erica said there are ghosts there!"  
  
The younger girls continued to talk excitedly. The platform was now packed with people. Alicia glanced at her watch. Only 15 minutes to go.  
  
Students had begun to board the train so Alicia dragged Ginny and Jasmine over to the adults.  
  
"I want to go on the train now," Alicia told her parents.  
  
"I know you're excited but you've got plenty of time, dear."  
  
"But I want to get a compartment to myself."  
  
"Nonsense. You can share with Fred and George."  
  
"Fred and George? In a confined space? Are you mad?" Alicia shuddered at the very thought.  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic, Alicia, they aren't that bad," her mum said.  
  
"Yeah, Leesh, we aren't that bad." The twins sidled up beside her.  
  
"You two make sure you look after my baby girl," Alicia's dad told the boys.  
  
Fred put his arm around Alicia's shoulders. "Don't worry, Mr S, she's our baby girl, too!"  
  
"Get off me." She shoved him away. "I am not anyone's baby girl and nor do I need looking after."  
  
"Of course you don't, sweetie," her mother sympathised. Stubbornness and independence happened to run in the family.  
  
"We'll see you in four months time, no need to worry, precious."  
  
Alicia grabbed her dad tightly around the middle. Her mother bent down and kissed the top of her head. Alicia pulled away and was nearly knocked over by the force of Jasmine's hug.  
  
Her parents said good bye to Fred and George while Mrs. Weasley enveloped Alicia in a huge hug.  
  
"Have fun at school and don't let the twins side track you."  
  
"I'll make sure they don't." Percy puffed out his chest to make himself look more authoritative.  
  
Percy was in his third year and Alicia knew he had no control whatsoever over either of the twins, but she smiled gratefully at him anyway.  
  
Alicia's dad clapped him on the shoulder. "You're a good man."  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes and moved on to Bill and Charlie. Or as she liked to call them, her almost-brothers. She didn't have any brothers and they only had one sister so they were always especially nice to her.  
  
"I probably won't get to see you until next year," Bill said as he crouched beside Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, I have to work over Christmas, too," Charlie said.  
  
"Next summer?" Alicia asked hopefully.  
  
"It's a date." Bill kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Absolutely." Charlie kissed her other cheek.  
  
"Ok," she giggled and blushed.  
  
"That's just plain sick," George said as he looked on in disgust.  
  
Alicia chose to ignore him and hugged a crying Ginny and a very startled, pink-eared Ron.  
  
She returned to her parents. "I'm ready."  
  
"I'll help you put everything on the train," her dad said.  
  
"I can do it myself." She yanked the trolley away from him and headed for the train.  
  
Fred and George finished saying good bye to Ginny and moved onto Ron.  
  
"Bye, Ronniekins!"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Ron still hadn't forgiven them for turning his teddy bear into a spider. Little did he know it was originally Alicia's idea.  
  
"Here we go!" They waved to everyone and pushed their trolleys towards the train.  
  
"Behave yourself!" Molly called after their retreating backs.  
  
Alicia was having trouble pushing her trolley straight and she could hardly see where she was going. She thought she had been going all right until there was a loud crash and her luggage fell everywhere.  
  
"Oh, great. Just what I need," she grumbled and looked around to see what she had hit. Her heart sank when she realised she had collided with someone else's trolley.  
  
"I'm so sorry, these things are really hard to handle," the owner apologised and hurriedly piled her luggage back onto her dented trolley.  
  
Alicia was extremely relieved to see it was only a tall, friendly looking black girl and not a muscular seventh year boy she had run into.  
  
"That's ok, it was partly my fault, too." Alicia grabbed her suitcase and placed it back on top of her trunk quickly.  
  
The girl smiled at her briefly then walked off. Alicia saw Fred and George getting into a nearby carriage so she headed for the carriage behind it. Getting her trunk up the steps and into the train proved to be harder than she anticipated. Soon, a line of students wanting to get on board had formed behind her. They were beginning to get antsy.  
  
Alicia just kept her head down and prayed no one talked to her. She couldn't see her dad anymore and she felt like crying.  
  
"What's going on?" a rough male voice demanded.  
  
Alicia looked up timidly and tried to smile as innocently as she could. She nearly fainted. A large, mean looking boy was glaring down at her.  
  
"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing." He tugged on one of her plaits. "What's your name, little girl?"  
  
"Don't touch me," she squeaked.  
  
He pulled her plait again and put his foot on her trunk. "Sorry? What did you say? I can't quite hear you."  
  
"I believe she told you not to put your slimy hands on her," a smooth male voice joined the conversation.  
  
Alicia looked up at her saviour. Again she nearly fainted, but for a totally different reason. This other boy didn't look mean; in fact, he looked rather…cute.  
  
"Mind your own business," the mean boy growled.  
  
The cute boy remained cool even though the other boy was considerably bigger than he was. Alicia just stared open mouthed and the cutie turned his chocolate brown eyes to her.  
  
"He annoying you?"  
  
Alicia nodded fervently.  
  
"I told you to mind your own business."  
  
People were starting to take notice of the two boys. Alicia didn't want to draw attention to herself, she just wanted to get her bloody trunk on the train and hide in a compartment.  
  
"Surely you have something better to do than pick on a defenceless first year, Flint. Maybe you should go practice Quidditch. It might help you play better this year."  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky, Wood, remember you don't have Weasley to save your butts anymore. But you are right; I do have something better to do so I'll let you play the knight in shining armour. I'll be seeing you later though, you can count on that," Flint eyed Wood menacingly then turned and stalked off.  
  
The small crowd that had gathered dispersed quickly. Wood stayed by Alicia's side. She examined a spot on her shoe like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"Nasty piece of work, that one. You all right?"  
  
Her voice seemed to have deserted her so she nodded and scuffed the toe of her shoe.  
  
"My name's Wood. Oliver Wood," he presented his hand to her.  
  
Oliver Wood? She'd heard that name somewhere before. "Do you know the Weasleys?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Percy's room mate."  
  
"Oh, I'm a family acquaintance. My name's Alicia Spinnet."  
  
"So, I finally get to meet the little Spinnet girl. I knew your sister Erica. She talked about you all the time."  
  
Alicia blushed. She vaguely recalled her sister talking about Oliver Wood once or twice. She had obviously failed to mention how good-looking he was.  
  
"Now let's see what we can do with this trunk. Hey, Matt, come give us a hand," Oliver called out to a blonde haired boy nearby.  
  
"Hi, Olly, made a new friend I see." He walked over and peered closely at Alicia. "You have to be Erica's little sister. I'm Matt Hancock, one of Olly and Percy's room mates."  
  
She nodded politely. "I'm Alicia Spinnet, nice to meet you.""You have your sister's eyes, it's obvious you're related." Oliver smiled and grabbed one end of her trunk while Matt grabbed the other.  
  
Alicia grabbed her suitcase; she hadn't remembered it being so heavy. She heaved it up the steps and followed the boys into the first empty compartment.  
  
Matt took her suitcase from her and put it in the luggage rack above her head. "There you go, Ms Spinnet."  
  
"I'm sorry I troubled you boys."  
  
"No trouble at all," Oliver said.  
  
"You're going to turn heads when you grow up." Matt grinned and he and Oliver left to find their friends.  
  
Alicia heard all the train doors close and she moved to the window. She spotted her mum and dad waving furiously at her. Tears sprang to her eyes and she waved back.  
  
She had one last look at her parents before the train began to move off. She took a deep breath, dried her eyes and sat down. She was on her way now. Maybe it hadn't been a smooth start but she had done it.  
  
She pulled her standard book of spells out of her trunk and tried to relax. It was half an hour into the trip before she got her first visitor. The visitor knocked on the compartment door and she immediately knew it wasn't Fred or George because they never knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The tall black girl she had collided with on the platform poked her head through the door. "Oh, I found you."  
  
"You were looking for me?" Alicia closed her book.  
  
"Yep, I think we swapped suitcases back on the platform." She showed Alicia the suitcase she was carrying.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"This is definitely not mine. I looked inside, there's a teddy bear in it."  
  
"I was wondering why it was suddenly feeling heavier." Alicia looked up at the identical suitcase in the luggage rack. "Well, your suitcase is up there and I don't really like our chances of getting it down. You're quite welcome to leave it in here though. It's only me in here."  
  
"Oh, in that case, uh, would you mind if I stayed in here with you? I don't know anyone on the train and all the compartments are full."  
  
"Sure." Alicia's heart was pounding. Someone actually wanted to join her.  
  
"Thanks," the girl said and smiled in relief. She ducked back out into the corridor and dragged her trunk inside and shoved it in the corner with Alicia's.  
  
"That's ok. My name's Alicia Spinnet, by the way." She stuck out her hand and hoped it wasn't too sweaty.  
  
"I'm Angelina Johnson, nice to meet you."  
  
Alicia felt slightly awkward. Angelina was pretty. She had cinnamon coloured skin and silky smooth hair that was dark brown, almost black. But her best feature was easily her almond shaped, ebony coloured eyes. Angelina was tall and curvy and exotic looking. Alicia felt quite plain in comparison.  
  
Alicia was what you might refer to as an English rose. Her curly, auburn hair was temperamental and difficult to tame at the best of times. Her eyes were large and round with honey brown irises. She had porcelain skin that freckled slightly if she stayed in the sun for too long. Alicia was of average height and she was thin but lacked Angelina's curves.  
  
"So, this is your first year as well?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know anyone else on the train."  
  
"I have two friends starting."  
  
"Why aren't you with them?" Angelina asked as she sat down across from her.  
  
"Oh, did I say friends? I meant to say pains in the butt. Fred and George are my own personal pains in the butt."  
  
"Fred and George? You're friends with boys?" Angelina's eyes widened in curiousity.  
  
"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Alicia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"No, no," Angelina said quickly. "It's just that I live with my mother and older sister and they have an all men-are-bastards philosophy. At least that's what they continually tell me. I haven't really had much interaction with boys."  
  
"That's all right but the twins are boys that I recommend you don't interact with."  
  
"Why not?" Angelina inquired.  
  
"Well, as their older brother Charlie puts it, they're mischief personified."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Basically, if mischief were to be represented in human form it would be Fred and George."  
  
"That sounds a little harsh."  
  
"Well only last week they got us kicked out of Flourish and Blotts for letting off a Filibuster and making some poor old lady knock over a bookcase."  
  
"They let off a firework in a crowded shop?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, and typically they tried to blame it on me but the shop assistant saw them do it."  
  
The girls talked non-stop for an hour. Angelina told Alicia about her parent's divorce and how she lived with her mother and sister, who was a few years younger then Bill. Alicia told Angelina about her own family and their relationship with the Weasleys.  
  
Alicia suddenly realised her nerves had disappeared. Her palms weren't sweaty and her stomach was no longer jittery. She had made a friend!  
  
At one o'clock the compartment door slid open to reveal a plump witch pushing a trolley covered in food.  
  
"Anything from the trolley, dears?"  
  
"No, thanks." Alicia pulled a slightly squished sandwich from her backpack.  
  
"I'm not hungry, thanks."  
  
She closed the door and continued on her way. Alicia began to eat her cheese sandwich.  
  
"So, are Fred and George cute?"  
  
Alicia choked and Angelina had to slap her on the back.  
  
"Cute? Fred and George? Well…I'm not sure."  
  
"You're not sure?" Angelina echoed.  
  
"I honestly never thought of them that way."  
  
"I'm not asking if you like them, I just want to know if they're cute."  
  
"In that case, let's just say they definitely aren't ugly."  
  
Angelina accepted this answer and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Trust me, you don't want to get involved with either of them."  
  
"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Yeah, last year at my Muggle school. I didn't really like him though, it was just fun to make him carry my school bag for me."  
  
"I've never had a boyfriend before and I was just wondering what it would be like."  
  
"Well, don't bother with the twins, you can do much better."  
  
"Thanks…I think."  
  
They gossiped about boyfriends and such for a few more minutes. Alicia realised it was actually good to sympathise with another girl. Then Angelina said she was hungry so she went off to find the food trolley.  
  
In the next carriage…  
  
Fred and George were in a compartment by themselves and they were in the middle of the floor counting how many Filibuster Fireworks they had left.  
  
"Only 12 left! I thought we had more than that." Fred scratched his head in confusion and looked around in case they had missed any.  
  
"Maybe Alicia took some," George suggested.  
  
"Nope, she's way over the whole prank thing. If we're not careful she'll turn into another Percy."  
  
Just as George opened his mouth to answer, the compartment door flew open. A short black boy with dreadlocks slammed the door behind himself.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fred demanded as George shoved the fireworks back into his backpack.  
  
"Must…hide," the boy panted.  
  
"Hide from what?"  
  
The boy didn't answer, he just moved to the window and opened it.  
  
"What's going on?" Fred went and opened the door and the most awful smell filled the compartment.  
  
"Dungbomb." George sniffed the putrid air "An extra strength, long lasting one too."  
  
The intruding boy turned to him, his eyebrows raised curiously. "You can tell that just by smelling the air?"  
  
"Yep. Did you let it off?"  
  
"I threw it into a compartment full of girls. They all started screaming, it was brilliant!"  
  
Fred heard a lot of yelling from down the corridor and promptly closed the door.  
  
"A fellow trouble maker obviously. You can hide out in here."  
  
"Are you in first year?" George asked as the boy sat down across from them.  
  
"Yeah, my name's Lee Jordan."  
  
"I'm Fred and this is George. I like your work."  
  
Lee smiled widely. "Thanks."  
  
The three boys stayed in the compartment for an hour or so and swapped stories. Lee was quite the prankster. Evidently the twins had found a kindred spirit.  
  
"We should introduce you to Alicia," Fred said excitedly.  
  
"Alicia?"  
  
"Our friend. She's in first year as well. She'd love to meet you," George said with a smirk, glancing at his brother.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she'll be delighted."  
  
They left the safety of the compartment. The smell was still lingering around as they headed into the carriage behind.  
  
"So, what's this girl like?" Lee asked as they checked every compartment as they went along.  
  
"She used to play pranks with us but now she just calls us annoying and immature a lot," George answered.  
  
"She's still pretty cool though." Fred added, "For a girl, I mean."  
  
Finally, in the last compartment they found Alicia sitting by herself reading a textbook.  
  
"Oh, no, not you two." She groaned and slammed the book shut angrily. She was never going to get any reading done at this rate.  
  
"Look, Leeshy! We made a friend!" George pushed Lee out in front of them.  
  
Alicia shook her head sadly. "You poor boy."  
  
Lee smiled and bowed deeply.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fred looked at him oddly.  
  
"We're in the presence of an angel."  
  
"We are? Where?" George looked around in wonder.  
  
"Right in front of you!" Lee took Alicia's hand and kissed it.  
  
The twins burst into hysterical laughter. Alicia scowled at them and Lee just kept staring at her.  
  
"She's not an angel!"  
  
"Ha! An angel! That's a good one!"  
  
"Shut up," Alicia growled in a very unlady like way.  
  
"You're not an angel though," George laughed.  
  
"I can be if I want to! I just don't feel like it! Now stop laughing or I'll punch you both!"  
  
"See, an angel wouldn't do that." Fred fought to keep a straight face but failed miserably.  
  
"I warned you!" Alicia jumped to her feet and made a grab for him but he danced out of her reach.  
  
"Angels aren't violent!" George reminded her as he ducked behind Lee.  
  
Alicia tried to reach around to grab hold of him, but missed again. Poor Lee just stood there not knowing what to do. Alicia happened to catch sight of his stunned face and stopped.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Um, that's ok, I guess."  
  
"I'm Alicia Spinnet."  
  
"Lee Jordan. I'm incredibly pleased to meet you."  
  
The twins stood behind Lee still stifling the odd laugh.  
  
"I made a friend, too," Alicia told them proudly.  
  
"Sure you did."  
  
"Yeah, we believe you. But technically it's not counted if only _you_ can see this friend."  
  
"She is not imaginary. She exists, thank you very much."  
  
"Well, where is she then? I bet she couldn't wait to leave."  
  
Alicia was beyond angry, now she was in a rage. The last thing she needed was to lose her cool in front of Lee and Angelina. She was a smart girl though and she had other ways of making the twins feel bad. For such a nice girl, she knew how to manipulate people.  
  
"That wasn't very nice, George." She pouted and looked at her hands.  
  
"I didn't mean it," he said quickly. "Honestly, I didn't. Don't cry."  
  
She sniffed and wiped imaginary tears. "It's ok."  
  
"Good one, George." Fred shoved him, even though he had had just as much to do with it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lee asked urgently.  
  
"Of course I'm fine. You boys are so gullible."  
  
"You were faking?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Angelina appeared in the doorway with a few cauldron cakes in her hands. She eyed the boys curiously. "Hello?"  
  
The boys spun around and stared, open mouthed.  
  
"You're Alicia's friend?" George gaped.  
  
"Yep and you must be Fred and George."  
  
They didn't reply; they just stared some more. Alicia sighed and pulled Angelina past them.  
  
"Sorry, they just showed up. Ignore them and they'll leave soon."  
  
"That's ok, they can stay if they like." Angelina smiled a bright friendly smile.  
  
"I'm Lee Jordan."  
  
"Hi, I'm Angelina Johnson."  
  
"I'm George," Fred said.  
  
"Don't be stupid. He's Fred not George," Alicia told Angelina.  
  
"I am George, Leesh, you must be losing your touch."  
  
"You're Fred. I've been telling you morons apart for like six years."  
  
"How come we can fool our mother but not you?" George complained.  
  
By this point Angelina and Lee were thoroughly confused. As far as they could tell, the twins were identical down to the last freckle.  
  
"He's Fred and he's George," Alicia clarified.  
  
"How can you tell them apart?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well, George's smile is a little lop-sided and Fred tends not to brush his hair."  
  
"My smile is not lop-sided," George protested.  
  
"I choose not to brush my hair because it makes me look rugged and manly."  
  
"It makes you look like you've just woken up," Angelina informed him kindly.  
  
Fred blushed and Alicia sniggered.  
  
"Let's go," Fred said quickly and left with Lee and George trailing behind him.  
  
"I think I offended him a bit," Angelina said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I've been saying the same thing to him all year."  
  
"Do you think I look like I just woke up?" Fred asked self-consciously as they entered their own compartment.  
  
"Since when do you care what a girl thinks?"  
  
"I didn't say I cared, George, I just want your opinion."  
  
"They are two good looking girls," Lee said adamantly.  
  
"What about Angelina? Now she's an angel," George said.  
  
"I think she's stuck up."  
  
"That's just because she dissed your hair."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The boys and girls stayed apart for the rest of the journey. Then finally the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and the students alighted.  
  
"I'm beginning to get nervous again," Alicia confided to Angelina.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
Alicia smiled in reply. At least she had someone to be nervous with.  
  
"Hey girls, do you know where we have to go?" George and Fred joined them on the platform.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"  
  
The group walked over to the unusually large man. They waited for the other first years to join them then followed the large man down a steep, narrow path. There was a collective gasp as the path opened onto a lake. Across the lake the Hogwarts castle was silhouetted against the night sky. It was breath taking to say the least.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!"  
  
Alicia and Angelina followed Fred and George into a boat. If Alicia hadn't been so intimidated and frightened she would have reconsidered this move.  
  
"Everyone ready? FORWARD!"  
  
The fleet moved as one across the smooth lake. Everyone was silent. Everyone but Fred and George that is. They were urgently whispering to each other. Alicia watched them suspiciously as their dark green eyes reflected the starry sky.  
  
"Heads down!" The large man ordered and the students ducked as the boats reached the cliff face.  
  
Alicia forgot about Fred and George and concerned herself with not bashing her head on the rocks. The boats slowed down as they approached what looked like an underground harbour.  
  
Angelina, Alicia and George stood up. Alicia watched Fred dip his hand into the lake and she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Before she could warn Angelina there was a tremendous bang that ricocheted off the rock walls surrounding them. Angelina screamed and lost her balance. Alicia watched in horror as she fell into the lake with a loud splash. Alicia hadn't been startled. Loud noises were to be expected around the twins.  
  
Alicia moved to the side of the boat as Angelina resurfaced.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she spluttered.  
  
Fred and George were staring at her wide-eyed. It couldn't have gone better if they'd planned it.  
  
"What's goin' on over there?"  
  
"Something just touched my leg!" Angelina's eyes filled with fear.  
  
"That was probably the giant squid," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"AAAH! Help me!" Angelina splashed around desperately.  
  
All three of them moved to help her back in. As soon as they moved their weight to one side the boat flipped and they all joined Angelina in the water.

* * *

A/N: That was probably the longest chapter I've ever written! Now I've done my part so now all you have to do is review. Come on, I did all the hard work for you!  
  
If you have any additional comments, questions or suggestions you can email me! 


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't intend to make any money from this story so don't sue me. I don't even own Matt Hancock. I stole his name from Neighbours (Aussie soap opera) because I suck at names.  
  
A/N: I'll try to keep this note short for once. Ok I'm going to change the title next chapter. It will be Old Faces, New Tricks. It was brilliantly suggested by Vanessathemagnificent. So if you're looking for the story in future just note the change  
  
Ok, so where were we? Oh, in the lake, right.

* * *

  
**Chapter 2**

Alicia hit the icy water with a resounding splash. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to resurface. Her sodden robes dragged her down. She managed to kick to the surface but ended up underneath the overturned boat. The top of her head hit wood and she groaned. She could just manage to keep her head above water without hitting the boat.  
  
"Leesh? Is that you?"  
  
"George? I can't see anything!"  
  
She was beginning to panic now. She never had been a strong swimmer. Now she was trapped. Where was David Hasselhoff when you needed him?  
  
"It's ok Leesh. Keep calm."  
  
"Keep calm? If it weren't pitch black I'd drown you! What the hell were you thinking? Letting off a Filibuster like that?" Alicia ranted.  
  
"It wasn't my idea ok! Fred wanted to get back at Angelina! Now you really need to keep calm."  
  
"George…I'm cold."  
  
"I know. Where are you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Right where?"  
  
George reached into the darkness and his hand touched wet hair. He grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"The boat is sinking. Soon there won't be any headroom left. We have to swim out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. You have to, Leesh. I'm not leaving you here."  
  
"George…" she pleaded.  
  
"Deep breath on the count of three. One…two…three!"  
  
Alicia gulped in a mouthful of air and George pulled her under the water. She tried to follow him as best she could but her muscles had seized up and her mind was clouded.  
  
Finally after what seemed like hours her head broke the surface and she gasped for precious oxygen.  
  
"George?" She looked around but couldn't see him.  
  
"Behind you, Leesh. Are you all right?"  
  
"I am so NOT all right. I'm freezing."  
  
"Same here. Start to swim into shore."  
  
"Wait, where's Angelina and Fred?"  
  
"They're already on land. Come on, let's go."  
  
George began to swim and Alicia followed and tried to imitate his stroke. George made it to shore well before her. Sadly, as soon as he climbed up the rocks Angelina pushed him right back in again. The big man had to hold Angelina back so George could get out.  
  
"You moron! What were you thinking?" she shrieked.  
  
Alicia crawled up the rocks. The crowd of students watched her curiously. A tear rolled down her cheek. She'd forever be known as the-girl-who-fell-in- the-lake.  
  
"Leesh? You're ok," Fred sighed with relief.  
  
"No thanks to you!" Angelina yelled and struggled.  
  
"We have to go," the big man said with a subtle glance at Fred and George.  
  
They got the point and quickly headed out ahead of the group. Angelina calmed down and looked at Alicia sympathetically.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, cold though," she shivered.  
  
The unusually large, hairy man draped his coat around the girls' shoulders. Slowly they walked up to the huge castle. Alicia and Angelina gave the twins bone chilling death stares as the oak doors were opened. A stern, tight-lipped woman looked down her nose at them.  
  
"What took you so long, Hagrid?"  
  
He nodded towards the wet students. "Little accident, Professor."  
  
"There's no time to worry about that now. We're behind schedule. I will talk to you four after the feast. I'm Professor McGonagall, please follow me." The professor turned on her heel and marched through the entrance.  
  
"Oh no, I don't want everyone to see me dripping wet…" Angelina whispered as they formed a line.  
  
"Me either." Alicia sniffled and wiped her eyes hurriedly.  
  
The line began to move and the girls entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow!" Alicia exclaimed as she peered up at the starry ceiling. All her tears were immediately forgotten.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Angelina said as she looked at the floating candles in awe.  
  
The line stopped abruptly and Alicia ran into the person in front of her. She was very aware of everyone's eyes on her and she tried to ignore the whispers. The last thing she needed was to cry in front of the whole school.  
  
The students curiously watched Professor McGonagall place a pointed hat onto a three-legged stool. Alicia knew that all she had to do was try on the hat but she still had butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"You will now be sorted into one of the Hogwart's houses."  
  
Professor McGonagall went on to explain about the houses and losing and winning points. Alicia tuned out and peered at the table on the far left. She recognised it as the Gryffindor table. She searched along it until she locked eyes with Matt. He smiled and nudged Oliver who was beside him. Oliver looked up and smiled his adorable smile.  
  
Alicia began to daydream (or nightdream as it was) about Oliver. She wasn't delusional though, she knew he was too old for her. Apparently he was Quidditch mad, too. Alicia loved Quidditch, but certainly not to his extent.  
  
Alicia's attention snapped back to the hat. A rip in it had opened and it was…singing?  
  
_I am the Hogwarts sorting hat  
  
The smartest in all the land  
  
The Founders made me in the beginning  
  
I'm here to give them a hand  
  
They gave me the most important job  
  
But it is quite simple you see  
  
You just pop me on your head  
  
Then I tell you where you should be  
  
Though I have no eyes I see all  
  
There is nothing you can hide  
  
For I can read you like a book  
  
So which house shall you reside?  
  
Will you find your place in Gryffindor?  
  
The brave at heart who do not fear  
  
Along with the daring and chivalrous types  
  
Will find their place here  
  
Or perhaps you belong in Hufflepuff  
  
Where the loyal, honest folk dwell  
  
If you are friendly and kind  
  
Then Hufflepuff will do you well  
  
What about Ravenclaw?  
  
Those with a desire to learn take heed  
  
Sharp wit and a keen Ravenclaw mind  
  
Is all you will need  
  
Last but not least is Slytherin  
  
Here those with cunning mind  
  
And a desire to win at any cost  
  
Will undoubtedly find their own kind  
  
So there you go, young students  
  
As you can see it is quite easy  
  
Just pop me on your little head  
  
There's really no need to feel queasy!  
_  
  
The stern faced Professor unrolled a piece of parchment. "When I call your name please come up and place the hat on your head."  
  
"Here we go," Angelina whispered.  
  
"Anderson, Meredith!"  
  
A giggly brunette walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It fell over her eyes and she giggled again.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
She squealed and bounced down the stairs and joined the cheering Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Bell, Katie!"  
  
A short blonde stumbled up to the stool and sat down awkwardly. No sooner had the hat touched her head…  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The table erupted with cheers and the girl stumbled back down the stairs and joined them.  
  
"Brady, Andrew!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Bulstrode, Damien!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Campbell, Justin!"  
  
Alicia had taken to trying to pick the students' house before the hat declared it and Justin definitely looked like a Slytherin.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Carter, Steven!"  
  
Someone pushed past her and she glared at his back. Definitely a Slytherin.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Hmmm. Apparently she had a knack for this.  
  
"Three Slytherins in a row? That can't be a good sign," a student at a nearby table said.  
  
"Davies, Roger!"  
  
Now he was a difficult one. Obviously the hat thought so too because he took the longest.  
  
"Ravenclaw!" the Hat finally announced.  
  
"He's kinda cute," Angelina observed.  
  
Rebecca Dawes became a Slytherin then Violet Dawson joined Roger in Ravenclaw.  
  
"Diggory, Cedric!"  
  
Angelina nudged Alicia. "Now, _he's_ cute."  
  
She shot a sideward glance at Oliver. "I s'pose so."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Colleen Gale was yet another Slytherin and Adam Hughes became only the third Ravenclaw. So far there had only been one Gryffindor and the prospects were looking bleak.  
  
"Johns, Danny!"  
  
A skinny, blonde haired boy walked up to the stool.  
  
"Oh no, oh man, I'm next." Angelina began to fidget compulsively.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared and Angelina made a funny squeaking noise.  
  
"Johnson, Angelina!"  
  
"Good luck," Alicia whispered as she walked through the crowd of remaining students.  
  
"Just relax," she mumbled to herself over and over again.  
  
Relax? That was easier said than done. She was concentrating on not tripping over as she walked up the steps. No need to feel queasy the hat had said. Yep. Whatever.  
  
Angelina forced a smile as McGonagall placed the hat on her damp hair.  
  
'Urgh. Your hair is wet,' said a small voice in her ear.  
  
'I'm aware of that,' she thought angrily as she spotted Fred and George hanging at the back of the group.  
  
'You've got a bit of a temper, that could work in your favour but it could also work against you. Hmm. Consider yourself a loyal friend do you? But there is the undeniable courage - definitely…'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Angelina felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. She didn't know what she would have done if she'd been put in Slytherin. She gave Alicia a quick thumbs up as she sat next to the little blonde girl named Katie.  
  
Evan Jones became a Hufflepuff after her, then came a name she and Alicia recognised.  
  
"Jordan, Lee!"  
  
Lee emerged from the back of the group and grinned jovially as the hat was placed on his dreadlocks.  
  
'Trouble maker are we?' the hat said.  
  
Lee nodded so enthusiastically he nearly threw the hat off his head.  
  
'You're certainly daring, though, and deep down I sense chivalry. Easy one.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He let out a loud 'Whoopee' and went and sat across from the girls.  
  
Angelina narrowed her eyes menacingly at him and dryly said, "Great."  
  
"Hey, don't give me that look, I wasn't even in your boat. It _was_ a splendid prank though."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Charlotte Lawson and April Moon were sorted into Ravenclaw while the Gryffindor table questioned Angelina.  
  
"How did you fall in the lake?" asked the red head boy next to her.  
  
"Some morons let off a firework and I got startled," she answered shortly.  
  
"Fred and George?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you know?" She eyed him curiously.  
  
"They're my brothers."  
  
"Oh." Angelina edged away from him and closer to Katie.  
  
Alicia looked around at the rest of the first years. There were only ten other students. They were only up to M. This was a mixed blessing, she didn't want to do it but at the same time she wanted to get it out of the way.  
  
"Orlen, Michelle!"  
  
A very short, chubby and unhappy looking girl approached the hat.  
  
"Slytherin," a familiar voice whispered from behind her.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Alicia whirled around to see the wet twins shivering uncomfortably.  
  
"Feel like sharing that coat with us?" Fred asked with chattering teeth.  
  
"Nope." Alicia turned back around without another word.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Parkinson, Sydney!"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Perks, Crystal-Jade!"  
  
It took nearly a full minute for the hat to decide on he,r but finally she joined the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Romano, Meenal!"  
  
Oh no, they were already up to the R names. Alicia watched nervously as a slim girl with black hair that reached the small of her back approached the stool. She smiled politely at the Professor as the hat was placed on her head. Almost immediately-  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Spinnet, Alicia!"  
  
Alicia jumped in surprise. She wasn't ready. If only she had another minute to collect her thoughts!  
  
"Off you go." George nudged her gently.  
  
She shrugged the large coat off and threw it to the boys and walked as calmly as she could up to the hat that would determine her fate. The hat was placed on her head and it slipped over her eyes. This was a good thing because she didn't have to see the rest of the school staring at her.  
  
'Now, you're a difficult one. You're certainly cunning and capable of using manipulation to get your own way - Slytherin?' the voice in her head mused.  
  
Alicia's heart pounded and she had been chewing her lip so much it was now numb and red.  
  
'Definitely not, too sweet. Hufflepuff? Maybe not. You have a Ravenclaw mind, there's no doubting that…but there's something else. The bravery deep down that is fighting to come out. Gryffindor could help you with that. You don't think you're brave enough for Gryffindor? You certainly are a mixed bag. Your heart never lies.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was a loud cheer from the crowd. Particularly Fred and George. The hat was removed and she saw the Gryffindor table cheering wildly. She jumped off the stool and shakily joined the table between Angelina and Percy.  
  
"Congratulations!" He shook her hand as Madeline Stevens was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
Oliver leant across Percy to smile at her. "Yeah, congratulations."

"Thanks." She blushed and looked down at her empty plate.  
  
"You did it!" Angelina put her arm around her happily.  
  
The whole table watched eagerly as Dominic Turpin and Cordelia Tyler were sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Weasley, Frederick!" Professor McGonagall finally called.  
  
"Have fun," George said as Fred took a deep breath and headed towards the stool.  
  
'Another definite troublemaker. No matter how much you try to deny it you have a sharp mind, you shouldn't be ashamed. A possible Ravenclaw but a definite…'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"That was a close one!" He let out a sigh of relief and went and sat next to Lee.  
  
"Weasley, George!"  
  
George went up with the coat still draped around his shoulders. This would be a breeze. He'd certainly be with Fred in Gryffindor.  
  
'Hmmm. Tough one. You're not as mischievous as your brother.'  
  
'I am, too!' George thought.  
  
'You feel remorse. Technically that's a Hufflepuff trait.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Determination. That's what I was looking for.'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
George sat there for a second. Hufflepuff? That was a little scary. He contemplated this as he joined Fred and Lee.  
  
"Well done," Percy said. It was hard to tell whether he was truly happy they were in Gryffindor.  
  
Angelina, however, made her feelings very clear.  
  
"We may be in the same house but that doesn't mean I have to like you," she huffed.  
  
The last student, Mark Webber, went to Ravenclaw then an aging man with a long silver beard stood up.  
  
"For those of you who don't know me, I'm the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I'd just like to greet our new additions and welcome the rest of you back to another year at Hogwarts. Now without further ado, on to the feast!"  
  
Alicia watched in amazement as the dishes in front of her filled with every kind of food she could imagine.  
  
"My name's Katie Bell," the blonde girl said.  
  
"I'm Angelina Johnson and she's Alicia Spinnet."  
  
"Katie's such a pretty name, I'm Lee. Lee Jordan."  
  
"Uh, hi."  
  
"And I'm George."  
  
"He's just being stupid, he's really Fred," Alicia told her.  
  
"I am so George."  
  
"Don't start this crap again," Alicia sighed.  
  
"It doesn't matter which one is which. All you need to know is that they are both losers."  
  
Fred glared at Angelina through the rest of the feast. Alicia knew there wasn't much chance of them ever being friends. Maybe that was a good thing. It was probably about time that she got some female friends and stopped hanging around the twins so much.  
  
The new Gryffindor girls chatted happily through the feast. Katie was a cute type of girl. She was a little shorter than Alicia was and she had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her dimples stood out distinctly when she smiled. Alicia again felt inadequate. The boys were whispering and glancing at Katie. Lee seemed particularly taken with her. Alicia occupied herself with munching on chicken and trying not to look at Oliver too much.  
  
"I'm really glad we're in the same house," Angelina said.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
When the students finished eating their pudding Professor Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Just a few announcements before you head off to bed. First years should note the forest is out of bounds to all students, perhaps a few older students need to remember this as well. All students who wish to try out for Quidditch in the second week of term should contact Madam Hooch. Now all that is left is to sing the school song!  
  
"Choose your favourite tune!" Dumbledore took out his wand and gave it a little flick. Gold ribbon snaked out of it and formed words.  
  
The school began to sing while the stunned first years looked on in disbelief. Fred and George appeared to be the only first years game enough to sing. They were the last ones to finish because they were singing along to a slow funeral march.  
  
"Goodnight all!"  
  
"How'd you do that?" Lee asked the twins as they followed a prefect up the large marble staircase.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sing the same tune together like that. I didn't even hear you discussing it, you just picked the same tune when it started."  
  
"Great minds think alike," George said with a shrug.  
  
He and Fred had been known to say and do the same things at the same time. It was a twin thing. Everyone knew they were individuals though, even their mother had eventually stopped dressing them alike.  
  
Alicia, Katie and Angelina were walking ahead of the boys talking to a female prefect named Prima.  
  
"You girls play Quidditch?"  
  
"I try to but I'm not very good. My coordination is hopeless," Katie answered sadly.  
  
"I play Chaser. My Uncle Robbie Johnson played for the Wimbourne Wasps a few years ago. Quidditch is kind of in my blood."  
  
"I play a bit. I don't think I'm very good though."  
  
"Well, you should start training now because there will be a few vacancies next year for you all."  
  
"We're going to try out next year," Fred announced.  
  
"We weren't talking to you," Angelina snapped.  
  
"No fighting. You're supposed to be a team. Now the password is Flobberstone," Prima said.  
  
The portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress swung forward. Alicia followed Prima through the hole first. She was instantly warm. The others joined them inside and Prima spread her arms wide.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room."  
  
The room was round and inviting. It was filled with large squashy armchairs made of red velvet. The fire crackled and cast eerie shadows on the walls. The atmosphere in the room was warm and pleasant.  
  
"The stairs on the left lead to the boys rooms and the stairs on the right lead to the girls. Boys are not allowed in the girls' rooms and vice versa. Now it's time to go to bed, you start classes in the morning. If you have any problems feel free to talk to me or one of the other prefects. Good night."  
  
Prima ducked back out the portrait hole.  
  
Lee rubbed his hands together and looked around. "This place is so wicked."  
  
"See you in the morning boys." Katie smiled and headed up stairs with Angelina right behind her.  
  
The boys were about to go upstairs too but Alicia called the twins back. Lee shrugged and went upstairs without them.  
  
"What's up?" George asked.  
  
"You want to tell us how immature, stupid and annoying we are? Maybe you just want to tell us how much you hate us."  
  
"I don't hate either of you, Fred. What you did was pretty stupid but I don't think it was as bad as the time we cut Charlie's hair while he was asleep. I just wanted to say, well, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Fred thumped her on the shoulder. "Aaaw. We're glad you're here, too."  
  
"It's reassuring to have familiar faces around." She smiled genuinely.  
  
"Even if they're our faces?"  
  
Alicia turned to George. Her emotions took over and she threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Hey!" he cried in surprise.  
  
She pulled away from him quickly. "Sorry,"

"What was that for?"  
  
"For helping me when I was stuck under the boat, of course."  
  
"Oh, right. Can you do me a favour though?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't ever hug me again," George said.  
  
"Sure, Georgie."

* * *

A/N: That little George/Alicia moment at the end wasn't really supposed to mean anything. Remember he doesn't start to like her until fourth year. That was another long chapter. Sorry. As I explained to my friend, Meenal, the crap just pours out of my head! So what did you think about that chapter? 


	4. She's Isn't so Bad!

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_  
  
"Never tickle a sleeping dragon"  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I am in a very good mood! The best rugby league team in the world (Newcastle Knights) are top of the NRL table. I am in a super mood! Go the knights!  
  
I don't really have anything further to say so without further ado…

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 3**

**   
  
**  
Alicia bid the twins good night and skipped upstairs. She knocked on the door labeled 'First Years'.  
  
Angelina threw the door open a second later. "Oh, it's you, I thought for a minute it might have been Fred or George."  
  
"Well, it's only me." Alicia glanced at the wand in Angelina's hand. "Please don't hex me.""You know it's your room, too, you don't have to knock," Katie spoke up from a four poster bed she was lying on.  
  
"You get the middle bed," Angelina said.  
  
Alicia looked around the room. It was round and had three large four poster beds side by side. She spotted her trunk and suitcase lying at the foot of the middle bed.  
  
"So, what did the hat say to you girls?" Alicia asked as she began to unpack her things.  
  
"It said I have a temper. Like I don't know that already," Angelina said testily.  
  
"Well, first it said Hufflepuff I suppose? I got angry and it realised that I didn't like blonde stereotypes so it put me in Gryffindor," Katie said as she began to hang her clothes in the wardrobe.  
  
"What did it say to you? You were up there for ages."  
  
"Apparently I'm a mixed bag. First it was Slytherin then Hufflepuff then Ravenclaw. Finally it decided on Gryffindor. I was pretty close to being put in Slytherin though." Alicia shivered at the very thought!  
  
Angelina gave her a comforting smile. "Well, you're in Gryffindor now and that's all that matters."  
  
"I really think we can be the best of friends," Alicia said truthfully.  
  
Katie said, "I agree."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
The next morning, Alicia awoke to someone pounding on her bedroom door.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie slurred from the bed on her right.  
  
"Someone's at the door." Alicia sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Tell them to go away," Angelina mumbled and put her pillow over her head in an attempt to block out the knocking.  
  
Alicia scrambled out of bed and unlocked the door. Fred, George and Lee burst into the room.  
  
"What in the blue hell do you think you're doing?" Alicia demanded."Cool room. I think ours is bigger though," Lee said as he looked around.  
  
"It's all right. Too girly though," George added, cringing at the porcelain trinkets adorning the dressing table.  
  
"I assume this is your bed," Fred said and went and sat himself on Alicia's crumpled bed. He grabbed Tiger and lay on his back.  
  
At this point Angelina sat up and glared at him. "I thought I heard your voice, I was hoping it was only a nightmare though."  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Fred replied icily, hurling Tiger at Angelina's head.  
  
Angelina didn't even blink; she just snatched the teddy bear out of the air in front of her.  
  
"You boys aren't supposed to be in here, you heard what Prima told us," Katie said quietly from her bed.  
  
"Boy, did we get stuck with a bunch of good girls," Fred commented.  
  
"I'm warning you, George!" Angelina growled.  
  
"I'm Fred."  
  
"Which ever one you are!"  
  
"Not a morning person is she," George whispered to Alicia.  
  
"I don't blame her. What are you doing in here, anyway?"  
  
"McGonagall wants to see us about the lake incident yesterday."  
  
"Oh, I was hoping she forgot about that," Alicia moaned.  
  
"No such luck, Leeshy," Fred sympathised.  
  
"Leeshy? That is so cute!" Lee pinched her cheek.  
  
She giggled despite herself.  
  
"Alicia!"  
  
"Oh, right, I think it's time for you to leave, boys. We'll meet you in the common room in five minutes."  
  
"Fine, we know when we're not wanted," Fred complained and jumped off Alicia's bed and walked out the door with George and Lee trailing behind.  
  
"Damn straight!" Angelina slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Alicia anxiously asked no one in particular.  
  
"So what happened anyway?" Katie sat up and ran a brush through her shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
"The twins let off a Filibuster Firework in our boat and it startled Angelina. We were trying to help her back into the boat when it tipped over."  
  
"And that's why you hate the twins so much?" Katie asked Angelina.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"They aren't really that bad," Alicia said as she searched her wardrobe for her school robes.  
  
"This from the same girl who told me to stay away from them at all costs? You've sure changed your tune."  
  
"I know they aren't about to win any awards for good behaviour, but they do start to grow on you. You just have to get used to them, I guess. It's just that I was talking to them last night and they do seem to have grown up a little."  
  
"All three of them are kind of cute, too," Katie mused.  
  
Angelina gave her a look that clearly said, 'you've got to be kidding!'  
  
"Cute in an extremely annoying way, of course."  
  
Angelina snorted and stormed off to the adjoining bathroom.  
  
It took ten minutes for herself and Angelina to get ready. They finally joined Fred and George in the common room.  
  
"That was _not_ five minutes," Fred said as they clambered through the portrait hole.  
  
"If you don't want to find yourself expelled on your first day I recommend you shut up right this second," Angelina threatened.  
  
"Why should I? I bet you don't even know who I am."  
  
"You're Fred. I've found a difference between the two of you," Angelina said rather smugly.  
  
"I'm cuter than George?"  
  
"No, you're more annoying than George. He seems to know when to keep his mouth shut while you just refuse to shut up at all."  
  
Alicia smiled as she noticed George blush slightly. They met Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall. She didn't speak to them, she just peered down at the group sternly and beckoned them to follow her.  
  
They pursued her through the empty corridors in silence. The group turned several corners before they finally stopped outside a door labeled 'Deputy Headmistress-Professor M. McGonagall'. There was a slight push and shove as both Fred and Angelina tried to enter the office at the same time.  
  
Thankfully McGonagall didn't notice this. "Please be seated."  
  
Alicia took a seat between Fred and Angelina to make sure they didn't fight.  
  
"Now, I'm hoping we can make this quick so you can get to your first class on time. Would you care to explain exactly what happened yesterday evening, Ms. Johnson."  
  
"Uh, well, as we were approaching the harbour thingy I was leaning over the side of the boat because I heard there was a giant squid in the lake. I guess I leaned a bit too far because I fell in the water."  
  
Alicia and the twins gaped. Angelina had just lied!  
  
"Hagrid said he heard a bang."  
  
"Bang? I didn't hear any bang. Did you hear any bang Alicia?" Angelina turned to her.  
  
Alicia shook her head promptly.  
  
"So how did the rest of you fall in?"  
  
"They were trying to help me back in the boat when it tipped over," Angelina answered cheerfully.  
  
"Is this your account of the events?" the Professor asked the other three stunned students.  
  
"That's exactly how it happened," Fred said, nodding firmly.  
  
"Fine. That wasn't so hard. You may now go off to breakfast."  
  
The four of them stood and walked towards the door.  
  
"Oh, and, Ms Johnson."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Please be careful in future."  
  
"Certainly, Professor." She smiled sweetly and followed her fellow Gryffindors back to the Great Hall.  
  
"You lied!" Alicia said incredulously.  
  
"I bent the truth a little," Angelina said with a casual shrug.  
  
Fred hadn't stopped staring at her since they left the office. Angelina noticed him looking and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, Angelina," he said earnestly and smiled as an afterthought.  
  
"Don't go getting a big head, Weasley. I didn't do it for you; I just didn't want any points taken from Gryffindor. Don't try it ever again though. I'm not going to go around saving your butt for the next seven years."  
  
Angelina spotted Katie and marched off towards her, leaving the other three behind.  
  
Fred grabbed Alicia's arm and whispered in her ear, "You know maybe she isn't so bad after all. A little feisty, but I can live with that."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter! I'm so proud of myself! So we're starting to see a little Fred/Angelina action. Nothing major though. That was a very boring chapter. Sorry, but I did English exams today and yesterday so my creativity has been drained. The next chapter will skip a month or so and it will see the appearance of…something significant - yeah, you know what I'm talking about. 


	5. The Old Piece of Parchment

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but J.K is a very nice lady and I'm sure she'll let me borrow them for a bit.  
  
Rating: It's PG at the moment but it's subject to change as the story progresses into later years. At the moment there's only mild swearing. There's a little hell and damn and there might even be an arse or two in here somewhere.  
  
A/N: So this chapter is pretty significant to the Harry Potter series. I hope you all figured out what's going on… I'm skipping a month or two so it's now the end of October. Keep in mind that the Quidditch season starts in November so that will be in next chapter. This chapter was a little difficult to write but I tried really hard!  
  
At this junction I'd also like to point out that I don't understand the system at Hogwarts. Why do they have some classes with other houses like Herbology with the Hufflepuff's but other classes like Transfiguration by themselves? I don't understand the logic of it so I kind of had to improvise a bit. Sorry.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 4**

****   
  
The new Gryffindors enjoyed their first two months at Hogwarts immensely. Even Potions class with the tyrannical Professor Snape was tolerable when all of them were together. Indeed the six had become considerably closer.  
  
Fred and Angelina weren't exactly what you'd call the best of friends but they did seem to have developed a certain respect and admiration for each other.  
  
No one could deny that Fred and George made life at Hogwarts interesting. They had already managed to get eighteen detentions, which was apparently some sort of Hogwarts record. The twins called themselves the Princes of Pranks and got rather large heads but Angelina was quick to point out that having the most detentions in the shortest amount of time wasn't really a record to be proud of.  
  
Evidently, Mrs Weasley agreed because Howlers became a regular fixture at breakfast. Typically the twins laughed it off as their mother simply over reacting as usual.  
  
Individually, the Gryffindor's all excelled in different subjects. Alicia had a knack for Transfiguration; in fact she was the only one in the year who had managed to turn her match into a needle on the first try. Lee Jordan surprised everyone with his skill in Charms, he said it helped him with his pranks. Much to Snape's annoyance, George was exceptional at Potions, this of course didn't stop him deducting points from Gryffindor.  
  
Katie had an unusual gift with plants that helped her in Herbology. Angelina was simply brilliant on a broomstick. But Fred was perhaps the most surprising. He tried to hide his success in Defence Against the Dark Arts and insist it was just sheer luck. Despite his reluctance everyone knew he was smarter than he was letting on.  
  
All in all, things were going well for the new students. Halloween was coming up in a week or so and Fred and George suddenly realised they didn't have any pranks planned. So one night they called an emergency meeting with Lee to discuss the matter.  
  
"What are they up to now?" Angelina sighed as she watched the three boys who were huddled around a table.  
  
Alicia glanced up from her History of Magic essay. "I suspect it has something to do with Halloween. Probably trying to come up with a prank of some sort."  
  
"How much more do you need?" Katie asked Alicia. She too was struggling through the essay.  
  
"Only a few inches."  
  
"I still need a foot," Katie groaned.  
  
"I can't even concentrate." Angelina rubbed her forehead tiredly. She wasn't even halfway yet and it was impossible to concentrate on why Emeric the Evil was so influential to modern magic when she knew the boys were planning a monumental prank.  
  
"Do you think they've even started the essay?" Katie asked.  
  
"Considering it's due in three days…nope," Alicia said as she measured her parchment carefully. Grinning, she threw her quill down and announced, "I'm finished!"  
  
"Can I read your essay? Just to get some ideas. I promise I won't copy," Katie implored.  
  
"If you agree to help me with the Herbology homework."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alicia left Katie and Angelina to their work and wandered over to the whispering boys.  
  
"What do you want, Spinnet?"  
  
"I was just wondering if any of you have started the History of Magic essay yet."  
  
"Of course not. Why start now? It's not due for another three weeks," George said.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, honey, but it's due in three days."  
  
"Don't call me honey and Fred reckons he heard Binns say it was due in three weeks during today's lesson."  
  
Alicia smirked. "No, honey, I assure you, it's three days."  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Now that you mention it…maybe he did say three days," Fred said timidly.  
  
"Fred!" George and Lee exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I was half asleep," Fred said defensively.  
  
"Well I suppose three days is still enough time to do it," George said.  
  
"You mustn't forget the Herbology homework either. That's due tomorrow. We also have to have Wingardium Leviosa perfected for the next Charms lesson," Alicia said lightly.  
  
They just stared at her with the same 'oh crap!' facial expression.  
  
"We're screwed," Lee said mournfully and put his head in his hands.  
  
"I suppose I could help you with the essay and I might be able to convince Katie to help you with Herbology. Lee has pretty much got the charm down pat so that shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"So what do you want in return for all this help?" Fred asked.  
  
"Who says I want anything," Alicia said, batting her eyelashes innocently.  
  
"I do and I've known you for half of my life so spit it out."  
  
Alicia lowered her head and whispered, "I want in on your Halloween prank."  
  
"Since when have you wanted to join in? I thought you said pranks were only juvenile cries for attention?"  
  
"Well, it's just one more to get it out of my system for good. So, what have you got planned?"  
  
"Nothing," George admitted.  
  
"Nothing? Halloween is in a week!"  
  
"We're aware of that. We're just having a little trouble coming up with something is all."  
  
"What's wrong? Got pranker's block or something?" Alicia giggled.  
  
"You come up with something then," George challenged.  
  
"Fine, I will!" She turned on her heel and went back to the girls.  
  
"What was that about?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Katie, I need a favour..."  
  
Katie agreed to help the boys as well. It took over an hour for them to grasp the concept of plant care then Alicia tried to help the boys start the essay.  
  
"This isn't that bad really. Just make up some names, throw in some random dates, write the first thing that comes into your head and, _voila_, you have a first class essay!" Fred said extravagantly.  
  
"That's not how you're supposed to do it," Alicia sighed.  
  
"Well, smarty pants, let us copy yours."  
  
"You're not copying my essay."  
  
"Please. I'll be your best friend," George pleaded.  
  
"All the more reason not to let you copy. Now get to work."  
  
Half an hour later they hadn't really made any progress. Fred had managed to write a line, George had written his name on the top of his parchment and Lee had drawn a picture of a Snitch. Alicia read over Fred's one line of writing and groaned.  
  
"Fred, this doesn't even make sense. Metaphorically speaking Emeric the Evil was influential to modern magic because he did lots of wicked stuff," she read from the parchment.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Fred asked, slightly offended.  
  
"Metaphorically speaking? Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"No, but it's the only big word I know."  
  
"So you just put it in even though it has nothing to do with anything?"  
  
"Precisley. You're smarter than you look, Leesh."  
  
"That's it, I give up, you boys are hopeless." Alicia threw her quill down then stomped up to her room and slammed the door behind herself.  
  
"Keep it down, would ya," Angelina grumbled from her bed.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered and flopped onto her bed without even bothering to change.

It wasn't until two days later that Alicia got an idea for a prank. It was during a particularly nasty Potions lesson that she got her brainwave.  
  
"Now, stir the potion!" Snape ordered.  
  
Alicia was partnered with Fred and he hadn't helped at all. Although, that shouldn't have surprised her.  
  
"You heard the man, get stirring, Leesh."  
  
"I am not stirring it, you have done nothing so far so you do it."  
  
"You're the girl, you have to stir it." Fred nudged her. "After all, girls are the ones who cook all the time."  
  
"Sexist pig!"  
  
"Is there a problem, Ms Spinnet?" Professor Snape growled.  
  
"No, Professor."  
  
"Good, then two points from Gryffindor."  
  
"That's your fault, you sexist ignoramus," Alicia whispered as she stirred the blood red potion.  
  
"Oh, go burn your bra or something," Fred muttered.  
  
"What was that, Mr Weasley?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"He was talking about bras, Professor," a Slytherin student named Steven Carter said.  
  
"Bras, Mr Weasley? Such things should not be discussed at all, let alone in my class. Five points from Gryffindor and please refrain from talking about underwear in future."  
  
Fred opened his mouth to reply but Alicia kicked him under the table.  
  
"Weasley was talking about Spinnet's bra," a pair of Slytherin girls named Michelle and Rebecca said, sniggering nastily.  
  
"Jealous are we, Orlen?" Angelina asked quietly.  
  
"Like I want a Weasley to even talk to me. Mudblood loving scum," Michelle sneered.  
  
Alicia grabbed Fred to stop him retaliating but that didn't prevent George. He grabbed the pig's liver they were supposed to be chopping up and spun around.  
  
"Duck!"  
  
Alicia didn't question him. She pulled Fred down and they fell in a heap on the ground. George hurled the liver at Michelle. There was a loud smack as it hit her square in the face.  
  
The whole class gasped. Angelina and Katie giggled quietly as the liver slid down Michelle's face and landed on the floor with a plop.  
  
"Weasley!"  
  
George winced. He knew Snape was talking to him. Snape couldn't tell the twins apart so he just referred to them both as Weasley.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, it was a reflex."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, boy! Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight! I must inform Mr. Filch that he will have company cleaning the bathrooms tonight. Continuing working until I return."  
  
With a swish of his cloak, Snape exited.  
  
Alicia clambered to her feet and pulled Fred up. Michelle was whimpering and wiping liver juice from her eyes. Angelina and Katie were no longer bothering to stifle their giggles. They were openly hysterical, leaning on each other in order to stay upright.  
  
Rebecca put her arm around her friend and glared. "You'll pay for this, Weasley!"  
  
"You know, I heard liver juice was good for your skin," Alicia said with a giggle.  
  
Katie grinned and added, "If you're lucky it might help with those foul pimples."  
  
"I ought to punch your head in, Weasley," another Slytherin named Justin Campbell threatened.  
  
"What's stopping you?" George fumed.  
  
"George…" Alicia warned. It would be just their luck that Snape would come in and take more points.  
  
"Keep out of it, Alicia."  
  
"Calm him down," Alicia said to Fred.  
  
"And have him punch me? No thanks. You can feel free to have a go."  
  
"We've already lost thirty-two points this lesson. Make him stop before he loses more points."  
  
"He wants revenge, Leesh, there's no stopping a testosterone driven Weasley."  
  
Alicia had to admit he had a point there. Maybe it was the red hair, but Weasley boys had a habit of losing their tempers quickly. There was only one sure way to stop George…  
  
"Tell him I have an idea to get all the Slytherin's back."  
  
Fred's eyes widened and Alicia nodded and grinned. Fred went and whispered this to his brother.  
  
"A prank?" George looked at Alicia.  
  
Her eyes glistened mischievously. "Uh huh."  
  
"You're not worth it, Campbell," George unclenched his fists just before Snape returned.  
  
"So what's the prank?" Fred whispered as they continued their work.  
  
"Stir the potion and I'll tell you tonight."  
  
Fred stirred like he'd never stirred before. He was beginning to feel the adrenaline pumping and the look on Alicia's face only made him more excited. This was going to be a brilliant prank!  
  
The boys hounded Alicia all day but she was determined not to tell them till later on. Finally, after dinner, the boys smuggled Alicia up to their room.  
  
Fred locked the door quickly and turned to his visitor. "Out with it, girl."  
  
"Love how you've decorated the place," Alicia said as she gingerly picked up a pair of blue satin boxers from the middle of the floor.  
  
"I thought you were here to tell us about this prank of yours, not play with my underwear," Lee said.  
  
"Settle down." She threw the boxers at him and dusted her hands off mockingly.  
  
"Tell us right now or we'll tickle the life out of you."  
  
"Ok, keep your clothes on, George," Alicia went and sat on the nearest bed and the boys crowded eagerly around her. You'd think it was Christmas or something!  
  
"I haven't perfected it yet but I think we should do something to the Slytherins. Something that the whole school will witness."  
  
"That's a good basis, so what did you have in mind for the actual prank?" Fred asked.  
  
"I was thinking we could slip a potion into their pumpkin juice at the Halloween feast. A potion that makes them sprout fur would be ideal."  
  
George's green eyes widened and sparkled as he imagined the Slytherins covered in fur.  
  
"Sounds perfect! How do we get the potion in their juice though?" Fred asked.  
  
"That is up to the Princes of Pranks to figure out. I laid the platform now you three do the rest." Alicia said and moved towards the door.  
  
"We'll discuss it and tell you what we've decided tomorrow," George agreed.  
  
Fred, who was beside himself with glee, grabbed Alicia's hand and bowed.  
  
She eyed him strangely and tried to pull her hand away. "What are you doing?""I officially dub thee the Princess of Pranks."  
  
Alicia just giggled and rolled her eyes. "Good night, boys, and remember the essay is due tomorrow."  
  
She left them with that happy thought and returned to her own dorm before Angelina and Katie got suspicious  
  
George laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you called Alicia a princess."  
  
"Shut up and go do your detention."  
  
The next morning the boys walked around like zombies. They had stayed up till midnight doing the essay and still hadn't worked out how to execute the plan. They finally got around to discussing it at dinner.  
  
"It's the twenty-ninth already. We have to figure this out now," Lee said urgently.  
  
"Our best chance is to put it in before the juice is actually served. We need to do it while it's still in the kitchen."  
  
"The kitchen? Where would that be located?" Fred asked no one in particular. He and George had discovered quite a few hidden passages while dodging Filch, but they had yet to stumble across the kitchen.  
  
"Hmmm. That might prove a problem."  
  
It appeared that their brilliant plan had hit a wall.  
  
"Ok, I suggest we go out and explore tonight," Fred said.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. Think Alicia will be up for it?" Lee asked as the plates cleared and every stood up.  
  
"I'll go ask her now," George said then he jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"What's up, George?" Angelina asked then turned to Katie and added, "I'm getting good at telling them apart."  
  
"I need a word with Alicia." He yanked her aside before they could object.  
  
She shoved him away. "Hey, no need to pull."  
  
"We need to find the kitchen so we can put the potion in the juice before it's served. We're going to look for it tonight after everyone goes to bed," George explained quietly and quickly.  
  
"You want me to go wandering around the castle at night with you three?"  
  
"Uh huh. It's ok, we've done it at least five times already."  
  
"And how many times have you been caught?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, at least five."  
  
"Exactly my point, George."  
  
"We'll take care of you. I promise you won't get in any trouble. If anything does happen just say we forced you to do it."  
  
Alicia considered her options. Getting expelled two months after starting Hogwarts probably wouldn't please her parents. On the other hand, it _was_ her prank and she did want to finish it."I may be losing my mind, but I'm in. What time?"  
  
"Meet us in the common room at eleven."  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this," Alicia said to herself as George walked away.  
  
At five to eleven Alicia slipped out of bed and shoved some pillows under the covers and drew the curtain around. She had deliberately kept her school robes on; they were black and would help hide her in the dark castle.  
  
She tiptoed out of the room and down the staircase. Three dark figures stood in the middle of the common room. Alicia approached them and touched one lightly on the shoulder. He jumped about a foot in the air.  
  
"Blimey, Leesh. Could you not do that again?" Lee clutched his chest.  
  
"Little jumpy, are we?"  
  
"Of course not, I just don't like stupid girls creeping up on me," Lee said indignantly.  
  
"I am not stupid!"  
  
"Quit bickering and let's do this thing already."  
  
"May the force be with us," Alicia said as they silently climbed out the portrait hole.  
  
"What are you going on about now?" George asked quietly.  
  
"Never mind, it's a Muggle thing."  
  
They soundlessly proceeded down the dark corridor. They really didn't have a destination in mind so they just wandered around for a while.  
  
"You know, Leesh, if you're scared of the dark you can hold my hand," Lee offered kindly.  
  
"Not after you called me stupid and besides I'm not afraid of the dark. I love the dark, it's comforting."  
  
"All girls are afraid of the dark," Lee insisted.  
  
"Not this girl, she's always dragging us out at night. She likes the stars and the stillness and stuff," George said.  
  
"But if you get scared, Lee, you can hold my hand," Alicia said with mock- sweetness.  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
"Would you lot keep it down?" Fred asked. Actually, it was more of an order than a question.  
  
The group ceased their talking and in the eerie silence they heard a strange noise from behind them. They spun around and saw a pair of glistening eyes.  
  
"It's Filch's ruddy cat!"  
  
Alicia's stomach plummeted as Mrs. Norris turned and ran in the opposite direction, meowing like crazy.  
  
"RUN!" Fred yelled.  
  
Alicia didn't need to be told twice. She bolted down the corridor behind the boys. They twisted and turned through Hogwarts. Alicia tried to figure out where they were but it looked so different at night!  
  
"Where are you leading us?" she questioned Fred.  
  
"No idea!" he replied breathlessly.  
  
Alicia didn't really care where they were going; she just wanted to put as much distance between herself and Filch as she could. She thought things were going well until they met an abrupt dead end.  
  
"I know there's a secret passage around here somewhere," George said and searched the walls frantically.  
  
"It's behind a tapestry," Fred panted as he felt along the wall.  
  
"I think I got it!" Lee said.  
  
"Yep! This is it! Hurry up, Leesh! Get in and run!" Fred grabbed Alicia and George shoved her through the passage.  
  
Unfortunately, Alicia tripped and ended up sprawled in the passage. Lee hurried in after her and in turn tripped on her outstretched leg. They both swore and struggled until they heard a voice outside the tapestry.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a deep, rough voice bellowed.  
  
Alicia gasped and Lee slapped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Filch, fancy meeting you here," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"You two! I should have known! I've had enough of you sneaking around at night! My office!"  
  
"Ok, we'll come quietly," George said.  
  
"That makes a nice change!"  
  
Fred and George were quite happy to leave with Filch so they began to walk.  
  
Alicia and Lee stayed hidden and thought they would get away with it that is until Mrs. Norris stared meowing incessantly.  
  
"What is it, dearest? Do you smell some more naughty students?" Filch stopped and held up his lamp.  
  
Mrs. Norris sniffed the air and turned her head back towards the hidden passage. Fred and George stopped and glanced at each other. George nodded and Fred pulled something out of his pocket. It took a second but soon the most putrid smell filled the corridor. It did the trick though. Mrs. Norris could no longer smell Alicia and Lee and she ran off quickly in order to escape the smell.  
  
"What the…? A _Dungbomb_? You let off a Dungbomb? You sniveling child!" Filch grabbed Fred by the collar. "My office, now!"  
  
Neither of the hidden Gryffindors had dared to breathe in case Filch heard and now they both gasped for air in the tight, musty passage.  
  
"Uh oh," they both said at the same time.  
  
They crawled carefully towards the tapestry and opened it slightly to peek through. All they could see was a lamp bobbing away in the dark corridor.  
  
"What do you think?" Lee turned to Alicia. His eyes were wide and he was still struggling to catch his breath.  
  
"I think they're up the proverbial creek without a proverbial paddle. We, on the other hand, now have a chance to get back to Gryffindor Tower while Filch is occupied."  
  
"Well, this didn't go quite as planned," Lee commented dryly  
  
Meanwhile, Fred and George were being dragged along by a very cranky Filch. He was mumbling to himself about juvenile delinquents and the best way to punish them while Mrs. Norris scouted up ahead.  
  
Filch pulled the twins into his small, stingy office and ordered them to sit opposite his desk.  
  
"Where did I put those forms?" He searched through a filing cabinet feverishly "Aha, found them."  
  
"Great."  
  
"You do not want to get me any angrier," Filch warned.  
  
Fred and George sat back in their chairs calmly. They knew the routine, Filch would record their 'shenanigans' on a form then give them a detention or inform Professor McGonagall in serious cases.  
  
"Name? Fred and George Weasley. Crime? Running through the halls at night and letting off dungbombs…"  
  
George yawned and looked around the room in boredom. Something very, very interesting caught his mischievous eye. He turned to his partner in crime and judging by the look on his face, Fred had spotted it too. The drawer was labelled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. It seemed to be calling to the boys. They couldn't resist.  
  
But how to distract Filch? One of the advantages of being twins was that the pair could share a quick glance and immediately know what the other was thinking. In this case George sent his brother a silent message: he would cause the diversion and Fred would grab something from the drawer.  
  
"Suggested sentence? Hmm. If only Professor Dumbledore would let me - never mind though, I'll have to make do."  
  
Filch continued muttering to himself as George pulled the pin on one of the Dungbombs in his pocket. After making sure Filch was occupied, he lobbed it out into the hall where Mrs. Norris was patrolling.  
  
The twins listened intently as the cat's claws tapped back and forth. Suddenly, she stopped walking then came screeching into the office. The fur on her back stood up as she leapt onto the desk. She simply detested Dungbombs.  
  
"What is it, my love?" Filch jumped up, grabbed the distraught cat and ran out into the corridor.  
  
"Now!" George whispered urgently.  
  
Fred leapt into action as he heard Filch ranting outside. He yanked the drawer open and dipped his hand in. Keeping his eye on the door he grabbed the first thing he touched. A bit of parchment.  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
Fred shoved the parchment under his robes and returned to his chair and tried to catch his breath before Filch returned.  
  
"This won't do at all! More students out of bed!" Filch returned and dropped Mrs. Norris on the floor. Luckily cats land on their feet.  
  
"You should probably go find them then," George suggested innocently.  
  
"This is a travesty! More students disobeying the rules! Friends of yours, I expect!" He glared at the twins irately.  
  
They immediately put on identical angelic faces and shrugged.  
  
"Well, off to bed with the both of you. I must find these other troublemakers! But mark my words, Professor McGonagall is going to hear about this. Expect to get notification for your detention in the next few days."  
  
Fred and George let out relieved sighs. Bed was sounding very inviting now. Hopefully Lee and Alicia had managed to make it back to Gryffindor Tower. Once out of Filch's office they began to run back to Gryffindor Tower. They finally reached the Fat Lady portrait just as Alicia and Lee did.  
  
"You're ok!" Alicia grabbed George in a tight, smothering hug.  
  
"Of course we're ok!" George tried to wriggle from her grasp.  
  
"I thought Filch would expel you!"  
  
"Well, he didn't. Now, Leesh, seriously, let go of me."  
  
"I was so scared! It took us ages to get back! We thought we'd be lost in the castle forever!"  
  
"Calm down, Alicia. I'm fine, you're fine, everyone's fine. Ok?"  
  
"You're right, ok, I'm calm." Alicia took a few deep breaths as Fred and Lee woke the Fat Lady.  
  
"What? What's happening?"  
  
"We need to get inside," Fred told her.  
  
"What are you doing out at this time again? Not since Potter and Black!" The Fat Lady grumbled but swung forward to admit them anyway.  
  
Alicia practically dove through the hole. She was so glad to be back in the safety of the common room. She shivered. "I am never doing that again!"  
  
"We snatched something from Filch's office," Fred informed them as he pulled the piece of parchment out from under his robes.  
  
The four students crowded around the glowing logs in the fireplace.  
  
"It looks pretty old," Lee said.  
  
Fred flipped it over and over again.  
  
"It's blank!" he said incredulously.  
  
"Excellent! You stole an old bit of blank parchment!" Alicia's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"But it was in a drawer marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous' though! It has to do something!"  
  
"If you needed parchment I could have given you some," Alicia said with a large yawn.  
  
"Shove it, Alicia," George said edgily.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Use your imagination."  
  
"I think we should get to our rooms before our luck runs out," Lee suggested.  
  
"That's the best idea I've heard all night. Good night." Alicia looked at her watch." Nope, I stand corrected. It's so late it's early. Good morning, boys."  
  
Thankfully, they didn't have classes that day. Alicia trudged up stairs and silently entered her room.  
  
"Come on, let's go to bed." Lee and George stood and climbed the staircase wearily.  
  
Fred still knelt in front of the dying fire. He thought of throwing the parchment into the fireplace but at the same time he had a strange feeling that he ought to hold onto it for a while longer. He pocketed it and followed the other boys up stairs.

* * *

A/N: I knew the short chapters wouldn't last for long. I could have made it longer but I decided to leave it there. Old piece of parchment! How naïve they are! I had a little trouble writing the chapter. I even had to research on how the twins actually stole it. Ok, next chapter will see the prank pulled and the start of the Quidditch season and a little Oliver/Alicia. Actually it's pretty much just Alicia doing a bit of perving. Please tell me if you liked this chapter! I tried to make it more suspenseful! 


	6. The Princes of Pranks Strike Again

Disclaimer: The characters you recognise belong to J.K and the ones you don't recognise came from my twisted mind.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Honestly, the more reviews I get the faster I write so keep them coming.  
  
The first half of this chapter takes place straight after they find the map. I didn't quite know how they would discover it was a map. I actually had to use my imagination! gasp I hope it makes sense anyway. Ok, I was going to make all three girls find out about the map but in the third book Angelina expresses her surprise when the twins show up with sweets. So it's only Alicia and I'm assuming Lee knows. My research paid off!

* * *

  
**Chapter 5**

****   
  
It was Saturday afternoon and Alicia and Katie were reading 'Witch Weekly' and Angelina and Lee were playing chess.  
  
"Hi, guys."  
  
Percy, Oliver and Matt approached them. Alicia looked up and dropped the magazine. She was always dropping things or tripping over around Oliver.  
  
"Hi. And, Lee - checkmate. " Angelina smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Where are the twins?" Percy asked.  
  
"They're still asleep."  
  
"Asleep? At three o'clock in the afternoon?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What did they get up to last night?" Percy eyed Lee.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea."  
  
"Alicia? Do you know?"  
  
"No," she croaked.  
  
"You'd tell me if they were getting up to mischief, wouldn't you?"  
  
Unexpectedly, Matt came to Alicia's rescue. "Oh, stop giving her the third degree, Perce."  
  
"Sorry, Alicia, I'll go wake the boys now." Percy scurried off looking slightly abashed.  
  
"So are you guys coming to the game this weekend?" Oliver asked as he sat on the lounge next to Alicia.  
  
"Yes," she squeaked.  
  
She mentally kicked herself. _Great conversationalist you are. Come on, Spinnet, he's just a boy. You can handle boys. The fact that he's a particularly good-looking boy doesn't mean a thing…_  
  
"Alicia?" Oliver nudged her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you played Quidditch."  
  
"A little."  
  
"She's just being modest," another voice joined the conversation.  
  
Alicia turned around. Great. It was George. He was sure to embarrass her.  
  
"What position?" Oliver asked.  
  
Alicia opened her mouth to answer but much to her distress George beat her to it.  
  
"You should see this girl with a Quaffle. She's unstoppable, really."  
  
"Shut up," Alicia said quietly and blushed.  
  
"You shouldn't be ashamed. Chaser is quite a hard position to play. Well, we better get to training, Prima gets angry if we're late."  
  
Everyone said good-bye to Oliver and Matt except Alicia. She just nodded and glared at George.  
  
She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the back of the common room. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
"You obviously like him and I thought I'd help you out." He shrugged.  
  
"I do not like him!"  
  
"I'm not blind."  
  
Alicia failed to come up with a reply to this so she just poked her tongue out at him and stomped up the girls' stairs.  
  
"Helping? Stupid prat is trying to ruin my life!" she fumed.  
  
In the corridor she ran into his tousle haired counterpart.  
  
"Fred? What the hell are you doing up here?"  
  
"Looking for you. I need your help."  
  
"With what?" Alicia sighed irritably.  
  
"With this damn parchment. It has to do something!"  
  
"How am I supposed to help with that?" Alicia walked into her room and Fred followed.  
  
"Well, you're moderately smart."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Freddie."  
  
"You're welcome, Leeshy. Now, I thought something could have been written in invisible ink. I need your help with the revealing spell."  
  
"Ok, I'll look through my text book."  
  
Fred lay down on the floor on his stomach with the parchment in front of him. Alicia lay on her back on her bed.  
  
"Ok, try this one," Alicia said after awhile. She handed the book to Fred.  
  
Fred read briefly then dropped the book and pulled out his wand. He proceeded to tap the parchment three times and say, "_Aparecium_!"  
  
Much to their disappointment, nothing happened. Alicia sighed and went back to searching the book for anymore helpful spells.  
  
"Why won't you do anything?" Fred angrily hit the parchment with his wand.  
  
"Don't do that, you'll make it burst into flames or something," Alicia mumbled absently.  
  
"At least that would be something. Stupid thing!" Fred whacked the parchment with his wand.  
  
"I told you to stop hitting it. Don't make me use middle names!"  
  
Fred was about to reply with a witty comeback but something astonishing stopped him. Words were appearing on the parchment right before his eyes. It was as if an invisible hand was writing on it.  
  
_Mr Padfoot must ask you not to do that again, sir._  
  
"Sorry," Fred stuttered.  
  
Alicia thought he had apologised to her, so she continued reading, oblivious to the active parchment.  
  
_Mr. Prongs would like to know your name, good sir._  
  
"Uh - Fred Weasley."  
  
_Good day, Mr Weasley. Mr Moony wishes to know how you came across this parchment._  
  
"Well…I stole it from a drawer of dangerous, confiscated things."  
  
"Fred? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"I'm talking to the parchment."  
  
Alicia nodded abstractly. "Oh, ok." Then she realised the absurdity of his answer. Talking to the parchment? She jumped off her bed and joined him on the floor. She looked on in awe as words appeared across the once blank parchment.  
  
_Mr Padfoot congratulates you and would like to know the name of your pretty little friend._  
  
"Me? My name's Alicia Spinnet."  
  
Alicia felt like an absolute tosser. She didn't make a habit of talking to inanimate objects. Now she was conversing with a piece of old parchment.

_May Mr Wormtail just say that you are looking very nice today, Ms Spinnet._  
  
Hmm. Now it appeared to be complimenting her!  
  
_Mr Prongs wants to know if Mr Weasley and his girlfriend are trustworthy._  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, but yes, we are trustworthy." Fred's eyes were practically popping out of his head with anticipation.  
  
_Say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and touch the parchment with your wand. Now Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs bid you good day and only ask that you use this treasure wisely._  
  
Alicia and Fred stared as all the writing slowly disappeared. Then they looked at each other. Alicia grinned widely and nodded.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred recited and touched the parchment with his wand.  
  
Almost immediately, ink lines began to spread across the parchment from where Fred's wand had touched it. The lines crawled around like tiny caterpillars. The lines joined, intersected and formed what looked like the blueprint of a building.  
  
"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map," Alicia read from the top of the parchment.  
  
"A map?" Fred said, slightly disappointed. He was expecting something a little more…well, exciting.  
  
Alicia studied it closely as tiny dots moved around the map. Then she gasped. "This is a map of Hogwarts! Look, it even shows Professor Dumbledore's office!"  
  
"Hogwarts?" Fred peered at it more closely. He noticed a dot labelled Severus Snape moving around in the dungeons.  
  
"Holy crap! It's us!" Alicia pointed to Gryffindor tower. In the room labelled First Year Girls two black dots were identified as Alicia Spinnet and Fred Weasley.  
  
"I have to get George!" Fred scrambled up, tripped in his excitement and scrambled up again.  
  
Alicia followed Fred's dot as it wiggled into the common room. A second later she saw another dot labeled George Weasley join him.  
  
"What is so urgent that you had to drag me into the girls' room?" George demanded as the boys entered.  
  
"This!" Fred snatched the map from Alicia.  
  
George rolled his eyes. "Not that stupid bit of parchment again."  
  
"This is the answer to all our prayers! This is a map of Hogwarts and it even shows the people as dots moving around!"  
  
Fred shoved it under George's nose and he studied it. He swore so badly that Alicia smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ow. How did you work out how to do this?" George asked as he watched Mrs. Norris prowling around the third floors corridors.  
  
Fred told the whole unusual yet entertaining story to his twin.  
  
"I'm not too sure about it though. You remember what your dad always says?" Alicia said uneasily.  
  
"Don't take pictures of Percy in the shower?"  
  
"No, you git. He always told us to never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps it brains."  
  
"Well, we trust you anyway," Fred said cheekily.  
  
"I have a brain and it is in my head thank you very much! Don't you listen to what your dad says?"  
  
"He collects plugs, Leesh, what do you reckon?"  
  
"Who collects plugs?" a voice asked from the doorway.  
  
The trio turned to see Angelina, Katie and Lee standing at the door.  
  
"Our dad does," George said as he shoved the map under his robes.  
  
"Come on, Lee, we have something to show you." Fred grabbed George and pulled him from the room. Lee followed, looking more than a little confused.  
  
"What was going on in here?" Angelina asked as she searched under her bed for hidden Dungbombs the boys may have planted.  
  
Alicia thought of telling them but decided it wasn't her secret to reveal in the first place so she made up a story about helping the boys with schoolwork.  
  
That night at dinner was particularly quiet because the troublesome trio was still in their room. The girls returned to Gryffindor Tower and there was still no sign of them.  
  
"What are they up to?" Katie wondered as the girls entered the common room.  
  
"Don't question it, just enjoy the peace and quiet," Angelina advised.  
  
But she had spoken too soon. All three of them came bouncing down the stairs. They smiled at the girls and headed to the back of the room.  
  
"Uh-oh. I know that look," Alicia groaned.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"The we're-gonna-blow-something-up look. It means trouble."  
  
"They've actually blown stuff up before?" Katie asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
"They blew the head off one of my dolls a couple of years ago."  
  
"What did you do to get them back?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Oh, I stabbed George in the thigh with a plastic fork. I think he still has the scar."  
  
Katie and Angelina just stared at her.  
  
"You stabbed him with a plastic fork?"  
  
"Yeah, we used to play pranks on each other all the time. But that was before I, you know, grew up." Alicia smiled as she recalled 'the good old days'. They were fun at the time and quite amusing to look back on.  
  
"What's the worst thing they've ever done to you?" Katie asked curiously.  
  
"I hate creepy crawly things so they filled my bed with cockroaches once. Then there was this one time when we were in Diagon Alley and they met some boy and they told him I fancied him. The stupid boy followed me around everywhere and kept trying to kiss me. I had to hit him with a book to get him to leave me alone."  
  
Angelina and Katie laughed hysterically for a few minutes. Even Alicia laughed at the memory of the boys puckering his lips and running after her.  
  
"So what's the worst thing you've ever done to them?" Angelina finally asked.  
  
"Apart from attacking George with cutlery? Well, I once convinced Fred he'd fly if he jumped off his roof. Mind you his house is multi-storeyed. He landed in a garden bed and that broke his fall a little. He broke like every bone in his leg though."  
  
"You really do have a bad streak," Angelina said as she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
"What can I say? They bring out the best in me."  
  
"Have you ever introduced them to any of your Muggle friends?" Katie asked as she clutched at the stitch she had got from all the laughing.  
  
"All my Muggle friends are boys. I had a female friend once but I made the mistake of introducing her to the twins. The poor girl was traumatised. Needless to say, she never spoke to me again."  
  
"What did they do that was so bad?"  
  
"They turned her hair blue then dropped Percy's rat Scabbers down the back of her shirt, to make it worse she was allergic."  
  
"How do you put up with them?" Angelina asked seriously.  
  
"Well, they're an acquired taste, but they do start to grow on you."  
  
"I'll never get used to them," Angelina stated.  
  
Alicia smiled to herself. She didn't dare to tell Angelina, but she had noticed Fred watching her a lot. It was probably nothing, but Alicia knew Fred could be quite lovable when he wanted to be. He'd eventually wear Angelina down.  
  
"Do you think it's got something to do with their Halloween prank?" Katie asked as they watched the boys whispering excitedly.  
  
Alicia gasped. The prank! The map should have the kitchen labeled!  
  
"Sorry, girls, I just remembered something." Alicia leapt up and raced to the back of the room.  
  
"Hide it!" Fred ordered and George shoved something under his robes.  
  
"It's only Alicia," Lee said with relief.  
  
"Could you not come running over here like that?" George put the map back on to the table and smoothed it out.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled and took a seat beside him. "I just realised we should be able to locate the kitchen on the map."  
  
"Way ahead of ya, baby. We've already identified the safest route." George traced his finger across the map smugly.  
  
"George has even started making the potion," Fred said excitedly. He was bouncing in his seat and his eyes were wide and sparkling.  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"How could we deny the Princess of Pranks?"  
  
Angelina and Katie watched curiously as Alicia followed the boys up their stairs. Angelina frowned. "Do you ever get the feeling she isn't telling us something?"  
  
Upstairs, Alicia was waiting expectantly as George ducked into his wardrobe and dragged his cauldron out. A smell that was similar to rotten eggs filled the room.  
  
"What on earth is that smell?" Alicia said, in between coughing and choking.  
  
Lee scrunched his nose up in disgust. "The potion."  
  
"Is it supposed to smell that bad?" Alicia peered inside the cauldron. It was a bright magenta and it swirled and bubbled.  
  
"That's what the book says. The smell is supposed to wear off soon though. Hopefully very soon," George said with his hand clamped over his nose.  
  
"You going to help us put it in the juice?" Fred asked as George shoved the stinky potion back into his wardrobe.  
  
"I'll help you finish it but it'll be my last prank, after my near escape from Filch I've decided to retire. Sorry, boys, but my pranking days are officially over."  
  
"That's cool but I hope you realise that won't stop us from playing pranks on you."  
  
"Well, George, just let that scar on your leg be a lasting reminder of what happened the last time you messed with me." She grinned at him then left the room.  
  
"Scar? What scar?" Lee asked.  
  
"She attacked me with a fork. I'm off to have a shower and try to get rid of this smell," George disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
"A fork?" Lee questioned Fred.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
So, the prank was going ahead thanks to the Marauder's Map. Late Halloween afternoon, Alicia and the boys were creeping through the corridors.  
  
"Oh, great, Filch is coming. Detour," Fred groaned and ducked behind a tapestry.  
  
Alicia followed him through and they crouched silently and waited for Filch to pass. She was starting to get annoyed after five minutes of being cramped in a small passage with three smelly boys.  
  
"Ok, he's gone - no, wait…he's coming back."  
  
"Please remind me why I'm doing this," Alicia sighed quietly.  
  
"Because you love us," George whispered and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Get off me. You smell."  
  
It took ten minutes for Filch to move on. They finally left the passage and continued their pilgrimage to the kitchen. But when they got there the kitchen wasn't actually there.  
  
"It's supposed to be right here," Fred looked up at a painting of a bowl of fruit.  
  
Lee shrugged. "Well, it must be behind the picture."  
  
"Do you think we need a password?" Alicia asked as she examined the painting carefully.  
  
"Maybe, but it could be anything…hang on a second." George peered closely at the map. He let out a small laugh.  
  
"What does it say?" Alicia looked over his shoulder. She could see their dots congregated outside the kitchens. The strange thing was that the words _Tickle the pear_ were in bracket near dots.  
  
"Tickle the pear?" George looked from the map back up to the picture.  
  
"Worth a try I guess." Fred shrugged and ran his finger along the large, green pear.  
  
They watched with anticipation as the pear giggled and shivered. Then suddenly it turned into a big, green door handle.  
  
"Wicked!"  
  
"Ok, Leesh, you stay out here and keep watch, we'll do the deed." George shoved the map towards Alicia.  
  
"I want to come in, too!" she protested.  
  
"But someone has to keep an eye out for Filch and we nominate you," Fred said cheerfully as he grabbed the door handle and pulled.  
  
"We'll only be a minute or so," then they disappeared through the door  
  
"Bloody typical boys…make the girl do the boring job…I ought to let Filch catch them…bloody boys," Alicia muttered murderously to herself as she waited in the corridor.  
  
She peered down at the map in her hands. She was searching for a particular dot. There he was. Oliver Wood. He was out on the Quidditch pitch by himself, as usual. Alicia smiled to herself.  
  
"Done!"  
  
Alicia jumped and whirled around in one frantic movement. "Is all the shouting really necessary?"  
  
"Sorry, we're a little excited - our first major prank at Hogwarts," George sighed contentedly.  
  
"The first of many to come."

It was an agonising wait for the four students. The hours seemed to creep by then finally the school filed into the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. It was decorated with candle-filled pumpkins and orange streamers. Even live bats circled the Hall.  
  
"Let's sit here, we'll have a good view of the Slytherin table," Lee said.  
  
Alicia slid in beside him and George was next to her.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather sit on this side?" Angelina eyed Alicia. She was sitting across the table next to Katie.  
  
"I'm fine here, thanks," Alicia said as she watched the Slytherins intently.  
  
"They're drinking!" Lee said excitedly.  
  
Alicia watched as several students, including the first years, drank deeply from their goblets. Nothing happened though.  
  
"How long till it works?" she whispered to George.  
  
"About ten minutes. That gives the others a chance to drink before they start sprouting."  
  
"That's it! I want to know what's going on, right this second!" Angelina slammed her fist on the table.  
  
"We slipped a potion into the Slytherin's pumpkin juice," Fred whispered to her.  
  
"You what?" Angelina and Katie shrieked.  
  
"Keep your damn voices down!" Lee hissed.  
  
"Sorry. So what does this potion do?"  
  
"It makes them grow fur."  
  
"Fur? This I have to see!" Angelina and Katie turned around in their seats.  
  
They completely ignored their food and instead watched the Slytherins as they drank, ate and laughed happily.  
  
"Any minute now…"  
  
The first sign they got was a loud scream. They searched the table and saw Michelle Orlen jump to her feet. A thick layer of black fur was spreading across her face.  
  
All eyes in the Hall turned to her. She was practically hysterical as the fur appeared all over her body. Slowly, more people began to scream and jump up.  
  
"Brilliant!" George laughed.  
  
Dumbledore rose and turned to the table of furry students. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm turning into a dog!" Michelle squealed.  
  
"Turning into one. She already was one," Alicia giggled.  
  
The prank had worked perfectly. It was near pandemonium on the Slytherin table. They screamed and spilt food and drink all over themselves in their panic.  
  
"So how long does this last?" Angelina asked as she watched them in amusement.  
  
"Uh, I'm not sure actually," George admitted.  
  
Alicia hit him on the arm. "George! You mean they could be like that for six months?"  
  
"It's possible I guess."  
  
"Cool." She nodded approvingly and settled back to watch the show.  
  
"Follow me to the dungeons and I'll find a cure!" Snape left his table and led the distressed Slytherins out of the Hall.  
  
The rest of the students laughed and pointed as they streamed out of the Hall. They resembled half-transformed werewolves. Some were crying about their beautiful faces and others were swearing.  
  
Justin Campbell pointed at the Gryffindor first years as he followed the procession of deformed students. "I know you lot had something to do with this."  
  
"Got any proof?" Angelina asked sweetly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I'm no lawyer, but I don't think you have a case."  
  
He glared at her then followed his furry friends away from the laughter.  
  
The Feast was pretty much over. No one was game enough to eat anything so they just sat there laughing about the Slytherins.  
  
Katie giggled and went back to her dinner. "I have to admit it was a pretty good one."

"The Princes of Pranks strike again."

* * *

A/N: Well there was the prank. Sorry I had to delay the first Quidditch match until next chapter. I estimate that there will only be about two more chapters for their first year.  
  
Just one last thing, I haven't actually made a recommendation in a while and I'd like to take this chance to let you know about a great story. The one I strongly suggest is Interrupted by Fireworks by lil azn mystikal girl. The story is G/A and I helped with it a bit. It is really good, especially considering the author is only very young!  
  
I will probably have more stories next chapter. Also I've broken 50 reviews so hugs and kisses to Meredith for being number 50.  
  
See you all next chapter!


	7. Quidditch Time

Disclaimer: All the brilliant stuff belongs to J.K and the crap stuff, including the plot, belongs to me.  
  
A/N: How are we all? That's great. Thanks to all my reviewers! I never expected to get so many!  
  
It's Quidditch time! Yiipee!!

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 6**

****   
  
It was mid Saturday morning and the entire school was eagerly awaiting the commencement of the first game of the Quidditch season. Halloween had been three days ago, but everyone was still laughing about the prank. The Gryffindor first years had to exercise all their self-control not to own up to it.  
  
The only thing that dampened the mood in Gryffindor house was the knowledge that Gryffindor was last on house points. Fred and George had lost seventy- five points for their midnight escapade and received a week's detention. As a result, Hufflepuff had moved up to third and Ravenclaw was second. Much to their disgust, Slytherin was first.  
  
So, really, the Gryffindor's were only playing for pride.  
  
"Oh, no," Angelina groaned as Fred took the vacant seat beside.  
  
"Nice to see you, too."  
  
"Move along, Licia, I want to sit next to Katie," Lee said.  
  
Katie rolled her pretty blue eyes. "Sod off, Jordan."  
  
Alicia smiled and obligingly moved up one seat. Who was she to stand in the way of true love?  
  
"Thanks, Leesh. Hey, Katie, want to be my girlfriend?" Lee asked her for at least the seventh time.  
  
"Sod off, Jordan," she repeated.  
  
"I think she likes me," Lee whispered to Alicia and she giggled.  
  
"Good morning, Alicia," Percy addressed her pompously.  
  
"Hi." She hid a smile at his formality. She never called her Leesh or anything even though she'd known him for like six years.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the empty seat on the other side of her.  
  
"Um..." Alicia struggled to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Get lost, Percy, that's my seat," George said appearing behind him suddenly. He shoved his older brother out of the way so he could sit down.  
  
Percy let out a loud 'hmph' and stalked away.  
  
"Thanks George."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Alicia had to admit she had noticed a change in George recently. He was more…likable. She was sure it was only a phase though. Soon he'd do something to annoy her.  
  
"Can't you go sit somewhere else?" Angelina asked Fred.  
  
"Nope, I like it right here." He extended his arm and draped it around her shoulders.  
  
"Seriously," she said, pushing him away, "if you touch me again I'll break your hand."  
  
His reply was drowned out by the roaring crowd. The Gryffindor team had emerged.  
  
"Here is the Gryffindor team. Wood, Parker, Delaney, Quiggle, Small, Jefferson and Simon," the Head Boy announced monotonously.  
  
"He sounds enthusiastic," Lee commented.  
  
Alicia wasn't paying any attention though. She had spotted Oliver and was closely watching him circle the pitch. Alicia had often heard the phrase 'poetry in motion' but she hadn't fully understood it until she saw Oliver flying.  
  
The Slytherin team was announced and they took a quick fly then landed by Madam Hooch. Prima shook hands with the Slytherin captain and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.  
  
"Alicia?" George shook her from her trance.  
  
"What? Stop doing that."  
  
"I was just wondering where Matt is. I can't see him out there."  
  
"He's only the reserve Beater. He told me he'd rather be a reserve than play every game."  
  
"I'm trying out for Beater next year. You trying out for Chaser?" George said as they watched the players fight over the Quaffle.  
  
"No way! I'd never make it!" Alicia said, horrified by the very suggestion.  
  
"You know very well you'd make it."  
  
"Just drop it, George."  
  
"Fine, no need to get stroppy."  
  
"I am not stroppy," Alicia insisted through gritted teeth.  
  
"Are so," he retorted  
  
"See, I knew you'd do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just when you start to act normal you go and be stupid again."  
  
"I am not stupid!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Alicia turned her attention back to the game and tried to concentrate. Her eyes kept drifting to Oliver as he hovered in front of the goals. She jumped considerably when Lee's head fell on her shoulder.  
  
"Lee!"  
  
"He's asleep," Katie observed.  
  
Alicia rolled her eyes but decided there was no point waking him.  
  
Katie yawned and stretched her neck from side to side. "This is boring."  
  
"Yeah," Fred agreed. "I can't work out what's going on half the time."  
  
"You know what we need? Commentary," George said excitedly.  
  
"Commentary?" Alicia questioned.  
  
"Commentary. And we know just the person to do it…"  
  
"Who?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Lee. He's always insisting that he's a Quidditch expert," Fred said.  
  
"Doesn't he play, though?"  
  
"He's afraid of heights," George said with a slight smile.  
  
"Haven't you noticed him in flying class? He doesn't go very high. You should see how tight he grips the handle, I thought he was going to snap it in half!" Fred laughed.  
  
"Don't pick on him. How would you like me to tell the girls your fear?" Alicia threatened.  
  
"Tell us!" Angelina said eagerly.  
  
"Muggle fairytales scare the crap out of him."  
  
"Some Muggle story scared you?" Angelina sniggered.  
  
"Have you ever heard any? Old ladies with gingerbread houses and wolves that dress up as grandmas." Fred shuddered. "It's enough to give you nightmares, really."  
  
There was a large roar from the crowd as Gryffindor scored their first goal. All the cheering woke Lee.  
  
"What's going on? We being attacked?" He looked around in worry.  
  
"Gryffindor scored their first goal."  
  
"Great. What's the score?" Lee rubbed his eyes.  
  
"70-10," Katie shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was 50-10," George said.  
  
"Has Slytherin even scored?" Alicia looked on in confusion.  
  
"It's ridiculous. I think commentary sounds like a great idea. Make it more exciting anyway," Angelina admitted.  
  
"Commentary?" Lee suddenly sat up very straight. That just so happened to be his speciality.  
  
"Maybe you could see Professor McGonagall about it," Alicia suggested.  
  
His eyes twinkled at the thought. "Now you're talkin'."  
  
The group turned their attention back to the game. The Gryffindor team was beginning to fight back and the crowd was getting excitable. Alicia watched on apprehensively as Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and shot towards the goals. Oliver remained undaunted and kept his cool like the quality keeper he was. Flint hurled the Quaffle and the crowd fell silent.  
  
Alicia gasped as Oliver threw his arm out and deflected the Quaffle towards the Gryffindor Chaser, Mitchell Delaney. The crowd erupted. But the elation was short lived.  
  
One of the Slytherin Beaters had just swung and directed the Bludger in Oliver's direction. He had his eye on the game. Alicia jumped to her feet and squealed as the Bludger struck Oliver on his right side.  
  
"Oh, no!" She put her hands over her mouth and half jumped out of her seat.  
  
The Gryffindor Seeker, Prima Parker, dove and grabbed hold of Oliver before he fell off his broom. Madam Hooch's whistle sounded and the crowd booed and hissed as the Slytherin Beater pleaded his innocence.  
  
Alicia watched on anxiously as he was lowered to the ground and put on a floating stretcher. Professor McGonagall led him out of the stadium to the applause of the non-Slytherin students.  
  
"I hope he's all right," Alicia said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, brilliant Keeper," Fred added.  
  
"It appears Gryffindor Chaser, Emma Small, will replace Wood in goals," the Head Boy announced.  
  
"She looks nervous," George observed.  
  
Alicia had to agree. Emma didn't look confident at all. Gryffindor were as good as gone without Wood. The game continued to drag on though. The score was 200-40 and there hadn't been any sign of the Snitch.  
  
Alicia couldn't stand the wait any longer, "I'm going to see Oliver."  
  
"I'll come with you," George stood up and followed her.  
  
Alicia sprinted to the castle and ran all the way up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Slow down!" George panted as Alicia knocked on the door.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the door and peered at the two of them. "Yes?"  
  
Alicia flashed her sweetest smile and ignored the painful stitch in her side. "I've come to see Oliver Wood"  
  
"Of course you have, dear," she said, winking knowingly.  
  
Alicia ignored the wink and nodded curtly to Madam Pomfrey. The door was opened and Alicia and George entered.. "Thank you."  
  
"Mind you don't get up to any mischief. He's over there." Madam Pomfrey gestured to the bed on the end.  
  
There were several beds lined up against the wall and Oliver was lying on the furthest one. He sat up very suddenly when he spotted Alicia and George.  
  
"Alicia, George! How is the game going?" He then groaned and clutched at his ribs.  
  
"Now, now, Wood, don't worry about that, just drink your potion." Madam Pomfrey nodded towards a nasty looking green potion that was sitting on a table by his bed.  
  
"Gryffindor is getting smashed," George informed him.  
  
"What's the score?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Around 200-40," Alicia estimated.  
  
Oliver groaned and lay back on his bed.  
  
"So what injuries did you get?" George asked curiously.  
  
"You name it, I broke it. Ribs, Humerus, Radius, Ulna. I think I even broke a finger," Oliver held up his index finger that was sitting at an odd angle.  
  
"You broke every bone in your arm? Just from a Bludger?"  
  
"I've broken bones so many times that they break quite easily. On last count I've broken my Humerus seven times."  
  
"You better drink your potion." Alicia handed it to him and eyed him expectantly.  
  
"You're as bad as Madam Pomfrey," Oliver rolled his eyes. He took the potion anyway and gulped it down quickly. "Yuck, nasty stuff, that is. So who took my spot?"  
  
"Emma Small."  
  
"Oh, Gryffindor's in trouble. She's a great Chaser but not such a good Keeper." Oliver winced as the potion began to work and his bones slowly started to re-knit.  
  
"Don't worry about the game, just rest," Alicia advised.  
  
"Just because her mother's a nurse she thinks she's a qualified doctor," George told Oliver.  
  
"I do not." Alicia blushed. Trust George to embarrass her.  
  
Oliver smiled up at them "You two make a cute couple."  
  
George coughed and Alicia shook her head violently.  
  
"We aren't a couple," Alicia insisted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just assumed..."  
  
"Me and Alicia? That's funny." George laughed, which caused Oliver to start laughing as well.  
  
Alicia, however, was not amused at all. The last thing she needed was for everyone to think she was George's girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: That was a short pointless chapter. Well it did have a point actually, it was meant to set up Alicia's future relationships with George and Oliver. It also explains Lee and his commentating. I always thought it was strange that Lee didn't play Quidditch so I made up a little excuse for him.  
  
I promise the story will get more exciting. There will only be one more chapter of first year. Then we move onto second year and George does something nice for Alicia and she realises he isn't that bad.


	8. Thus Ends First Year

Disclaimer: See one of the previous chapters.

A/N: Hehe. I've been eating strawberry jelly crystals. Whooopeee! I'm slightly hyper. Thanks to my reviewers from last chapter. Meenal, Meredith, Addy and Christina. Yep. All four of you. I'd be sad if I wasn't so hyper.

Yay! Knights are still undefeated! Whooooo! Andrew Johns is a god! Yiipeee! Ok, no more jelly crystals for me. Here's the last chapter of first year!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The first Quidditch match of the season was somewhat of an anti-climax. Gryffindor were disgraced 300-80.

They were now mid-way through December. All six of the Gryffindor first years were going home for Christmas. Angelina was looking forward to having time away from the twins, particularly Fred. The three girls were discussing their holiday plans on the Hogwarts Express.

"My family's going to Spain!" Katie said excitedly.

"Why Spain?"

"My older brother Liam lives there. I haven't seen him for over two years."

"I've never bothered to ask, how many brothers and sisters do you have, Katie?" Alicia asked.

"I have three older brothers. Liam is the oldest, he's twenty-one. Then Samuel is nineteen and you've met Tristan."

"He's in his sixth year isn't he?" Alicia vaguely remembered meeting a blonde Gryffindor boy. Katie usually preferred to avoid him.

"Yeah, luckily I only have to spend one more year with him."

"So Liam would have gone to school with my sister, Kiana. She's twenty-one as well," Angelina said.

"Probably, I'll ask him. So what are your plans?" Katie asked Alicia.

"Nothing exciting. I'll probably read some Muggle books. My dad teaches English at a Muggle high school. He brings novels home for me, thanks to him I read well above my age."

"Will you see Fred and George over the break?"

"Definitely. Our families spend Christmas Eve together; it's a tradition unfortunately. What are you planning to do on your break?" Alicia asked Angelina.

"Nothing much. I might go visit my dad in Manchester. I'm really just looking forward to some peace and quiet away from Fred."

"Angie! I'm hurt!" Fred, who had been standing in the doorway for the past few seconds, put his hand over his heart.

"Don't call me Angie."

"We should have locked the door," Alicia groaned as Fred entered, closely followed by George and Lee.

Lee was looking particularly pleased with himself. He was now officially the commentator at Hogwarts. All the students loved his unique enthusiasm.

"Hey, Katie, I have a Christmas present for you." He smiled at her as her face lit up.

"A present! For me?"

"Close your eyes and I'll give it to you."

Katie obediently closed her eyes and held out her hands. Lee grinned and moved in and planted a kiss square on her lips.

"Lee!" Alicia shrieked reproachfully.

Katie's eyes flew open. Her normally calm blue eyes were ablaze with fury. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He grinned broadly and stuck out his chest. "No need to thank me for the present."

"You immense prat!" She made a grab for him but he stepped back.

"I think it's time we left. We'll be at King's Cross soon," George said, then hastily grabbed Lee and dragged him from the compartment.

Katie slammed the door behind them whilst calling Lee every name under the sun. Alicia hadn't even heard some of them. Katie was quite a creative with her curses

"Boys. Who needs them?" Angelina said soothingly as she put her arm around the seething blonde.

"Not me," Alicia said truthfully. She was sure that she was over her crush on Oliver. After he was injured in the first game he had expressed his intention to continue playing Quidditch. Alicia now thought he was a little crazy. After all, breaking that many bones couldn't be a good thing.

"You know who I think is cute," Angelina mused.

"Fred?" Alicia said without thinking.

Well, if looks could kill…

"Not Fred! Cedric Diggory."

"From Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, that's him. You've talked to him a couple of times in Herbology, Leesh. Is he nice?" Angelina asked in a semi-casual manner.

"He seems nice enough to me. Meenal Romano says he's really sweet though."

"He'd never go for a girl like me though," Angelina said drearily.

"Don't say that! All the boys in our year talk about you," Alicia said.

"Really?"

"That's what Lee told me anyway."

"Please don't mention that name around me ever again," Katie growled in a very un-Katie way.

Twenty minutes later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 3/4. Excited students alighted carrying suitcase and backpacks. The platform was crowded with witches and wizards waiting to greet their children. Alicia jumped from the train and searched the crowd for her parents.

"There's my mum!" Katie pointed to a short blonde witch who was waving furiously in their direction. "I'll see you girls soon."

Alicia and Angelina hugged her and she skipped off to her parents.

"Do you think Katie enjoyed my present?" Lee asked.

The two girls turned around to see the three boys smirking. Lee was looking extremely smug.

"Katie was right, you are an immense prat. I ought to punch you right now." Angelina took a step towards Lee and he took two steps back.

"Oh, look there are my parents. I have to go now, what a pity. See you all later." Lee hurried off. Alicia was willing to bet he hadn't seen his parents at all.

"Bye!" the twins called after him.

"He's cool," Fred told the girls emphatically.

"Well, if you ask me, he's nothing but a cocky son-of-a-" Angelina stopped abruptly. A small girl was running towards the four of them.

"Alicia!" the little girl cried as she ran with her brown pigtails streaming behind her.

"Jasmine!"

Alicia opened her arms to her little sister. They embraced and the twins rolled their eyes and Angelina smiled. Then, surprisingly, Jasmine went and hugged the twins, whom she'd never been very fond of. Alicia finally spotted her parents standing with the Weasleys.

Alicia looked at Angelina questioningly. "Come meet my parents?"

"Sure, I can't see my mum anywhere," Angelina said.

Jasmine ran back to the adults and began pointing to the prodigal students and bouncing gleefully. She'd evidently missed her big sister a lot.

"I think she missed you _way_ too much," Fred said as he wiped his cheek where she had kissed him.

"I think she's adorable. She's your half-sister right?"

"Yeah, different father."

"Do you know her father?" Angelina asked as they gathered up their belongings.

"Mum won't tell anyone. She says it's in the past now."

"Oh, too bad, she's a pretty little girl."

"Everyone seems to think Jas is the cutest thing, they should try living with her."

"Hurry up you two," George called over his shoulder.

"I swear Fred is such a tosser." Angelina shook her head as they followed the twins.

"That was George."

"Right. Just when I thought I had it figured out."

"Hi, precious!" Alicia's dad ruffled her hair.

"Dad, don't call me that." She blushed slightly and looked at her shoes.

"We've missed you, honey." Her mother bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"This is my friend, Angelina."

Natalie smiled as she shook her hand. "You're a girl," she said, looking pleased.

Angelina didn't know what to say to this, so she just nodded. Molly had finished greeting and lecturing her sons and was now smiling at Angelina.

"Angelina is in Gryffindor with us," Alicia told everyone.

"Another Gryffindor girl? Boys, are you going to introduce us to your little friend?" Molly asked the twins.

"Well, she's not really our friend…"

"Frederick."

"Ok, don't get your knickers in a twist, mum. Angelina, this is my mum and the kid staring at you with the pink ears is Ron. Ginny is over there talking to Jasmine. Happy?"

"That wasn't so hard. It's nice to meet you Angelina," Molly said, greeting her with a polite smile.

"It was very nice to meet you all but I should go find my mum now. I'll owl you Licia," Angelina said.

Alicia dropped her bags and threw her arms around Angelina. They broke apart slowly, both looking a little dismal.

Fred rolled his eyes at the display. "Girls."

"Well, see you in a while, Leesh. Bye, George. Fred," Angelina added as a bitter afterthought.

Alicia waved as her friend disappeared into the crowd. Alicia's mum grabbed her suitcase and they followed the Weasleys back into the Muggle world.

"I made lots of friends!" Alicia told her mum excitedly. "There's Katie, Meenal, Meredith, Charlotte, Cordelia - she's Australian - and there's Crystal- Jade and Madeline. I also talk to Danny Johns and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff sometimes."

Alicia's mother stopped abruptly and dropped her suitcase, which hit the concrete with a dull thud.

"Natalie, are you ok?"

"Sorry, mum, I know they're boys but I like talking to them," Alicia apologised. She knew her mum wanted her to make friends with girls, but she couldn't really see how a few boys would hurt.

"It's quite all right, dear," Natalie assured her daughter then ran her fingers through her short brown hair.

"Let me take that." David picked up the suitcase with a worried glance at his wife.

"Erica should be home from work, she can't wait to see you."

Alicia smiled. It was good to be back with her family.

* * *

Christmas passed rather uneventfully. As Alicia had predicted she saw the twins quite a lot. All Fred seemed to do was complain about Angelina. Alicia suggested that this was because he fancied her. He denied it profusely and chased her around his house.

When they returned to Hogwarts for their last six months of first year they were all refreshed and ready for work. Except in the boys' case, they were ready to cause more trouble.

The rest of first year passed without anyone getting expelled. This was mainly thanks to the Marauders Map. The twins and Lee could roam the castle and not get caught. They only ended up with thirty-six detentions in their first year. They were only eight short of breaking the record set by two previous Hogwarts pranksters.

As was expected, Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup. Without Charlie as Seeker, Gryffindor lost every Quidditch game that season and narrowly beat Hufflepuff to finish third on house points.

Nothing much had changed between the six new Gryffindors. Katie and Lee still had the same love/hate relationship there was still the animosity between Fred and Angelina. Alicia was always stuck playing peacemaker and George found the whole thing very funny.

So after a successful inaugural year the students headed home for their break. The first month of the holidays was incredibly enjoyable. Alicia and Angelina spent a few days at Katie's house and none of them saw the boys.

It wasn't till the last week of holidays that Alicia had to encounter Fred and George. Her grandmother was ill so her parents were going to visit her in Middlesbrough. The Spinnets used to live in Middlesbrough and Erica had decided to go back to visit some of her friends.

Alicia and Jasmine wanted to visit their grandmother too but she was a Muggle so they couldn't use Floo Powder and, of course, they were too young to Apparate. Traveling from one side of the country to the other wasn't very appealing so it was decided that Erica and Alicia would stay at the Burrow for a week.

Alicia wasn't very happy about this arrangement and she continued her complaining as her mother dropped her and Jasmine off.

"But I have homework to do!" she said desperately as struggled with her suitcase. Her father had laughed when he saw how much she was taking for a week long visit. Alicia insisted it was all essential.

"Well, you can do your homework with Fred and George, then," Natalie said as she lugged Alicia's Hogwarts trunk from the car.

"Mum, the word homework shouldn't even be mentioned in the same sentence as Fred and George. I know you think they're a pair of angels but homework isn't even in their vocabulary."

"Then you can get them into the habit."

Bill emerged from the Burrow followed closely by Charlie. "Let us help you with those."

Bill took the suitcase from Jasmine and Charlie took the trunk. Fred and George came running out. They stood in the doorway and watched Alicia drag her luggage up the driveway.

Alicia groaned and dropped it. She glared at the twins and pushed a strand of hair from her face. "Either of you going to help me?"

"Nope," they replied in unison.

"Insufferable gits," Alicia mumbled.

"You have two arms and legs, don't you? You can do it yourself."

"Bugger off, Fred."

"I'll take it for you." Bill grabbed the suitcase with a sharp look at his brothers.

"Oh, you're such nice boys. Real gentlemen," Natalie said as they followed the boys inside.

Alicia glared at the twins. "Yeah, they're _gentlemen_."

They flashed her identical grins, as if she'd complimented them, and dashed upstairs.

"Don't run in the house!" Molly called after them as she came out of the kitchen.

"We can't thank you enough for this Molly. We really owe you one," Natalie said as she hugged the girls.

"They're no trouble at all," Molly smiled.

"Behave yourself and have a good year at school, Alicia. We'll be back to get you in a week, Jasmine. Now, I must hurry back," Natalie said apologetically as she gave her daughters a kiss then left in a rush.

"Mum, where are we putting this stuff?" Charlie asked of the luggage he and Bill were still carrying.

"The girls are sleeping in Bill's room and he's in with the twins."

"Right." They nodded and disappeared upstairs.

"Jasmine, Ginny is out in the garden waiting for you."

Upon hearing this, Jasmine ran out leaving Alicia by herself. Molly looked down at her and smiled sadly. She looked very young just standing there with her teddy clutched to her chest like a security blanket.

"You poor dear. Ginny and Jasmine are too young to play with and the twins are, well, they're the twins. I'll tell you what, would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

"Sure, I'll just put my bear upstairs."

"You're such a good girl," Molly cooed.

Alicia forced a smile and headed upstairs. She almost screamed when she saw the twins sitting on the stairs. They had been sitting there listening to everything.

Fred reached over and pinched her cheek. "You're a regular angel."

"Don't start with me," Alicia warned.

"What are you gonna do?" Fred yanked Tiger from her arms and eyed it scornfully. "Why does a twelve-year-old girl need a teddy anyway? Do you still suck your thumb?"

"I've had Tiger my whole life and you know it. Give him back!"

"Give her a break," George interjected smoothly. He grabbed the bear from his brother and handed it back to the stunned girl.

Alicia nearly fell backwards down the stairs. George Weasley was defending her? Hell had just frozen over. Pigs were flying.

"Am I trapped in some alternate universe?" she demanded.

Fred, just as stunned by the display, placed his hand on George's forehead. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied, slapping Fred's hand away in the process. "I just think it's time you gave Alicia a break."

"What's going on with you, George? You're the President of the Let's Annoy Alicia Club."

"For the last time, Leesh, nothing is wrong! I just don't think it's fair to pick on you all the time," George said simply, then promptly turned and walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Fred stared at his brothers retreating back then turned to Alicia slowly. He raised his eyebrows at her equally confused expression.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's your brother," Alicia said. She too went upstairs

Fred just stood there in a daze for a second. He was still confused about the scene he had just witnessed. Since when had George defended Alicia? He didn't know what was going on, but he certainly didn't like it.

* * *

A/N: I know the chapter jumps around a lot but I wanted to get first year out of the way. Second year is much more exciting. George and Alicia become best friends and Fred gets a little miffed about it. You can also look forward to lots of Quidditch! 


	9. Alicia's Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 8**

****  
  
Alicia was lying on Bill's bed reading her new Standard Book of Spells. She was going back to Hogwarts the next day and she was rather pleased about it, too. Second year was promising to be more enjoyable than the last; this was mainly thanks to George's dramatic change in attitude.  
  
Every time Fred tried to prank Alicia, George would stop him or at least worn her in advance. Fred was more than fed up with his brother's antics. So while George was in the shower that night Fred decided to pay Alicia a visit.  
  
"Spinnet!" he yelled from the doorway.  
  
Alicia lowered her book slowly and upon seeing it was Fred continued her reading and ignored him.  
  
"I'm talking to you, don't ignore me."  
  
Alicia continued to disregard him. She was reading about the Lumos spell when the book was ripped from her hands.  
  
"Frederick James! Give me my book! I'll call Charlie and Bill!" she threatened.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather call George? He's your knight in shining armour after all," Fred said bitterly.  
  
"You think I want him protecting me all the time? Frankly, it bloody scares me!"  
  
"You did something to him! I know you did!" Fred pointed frantically at her.  
  
"I didn't do anything and you know it!"  
  
"You slipped him a potion or something! You were jealous!"  
  
"Jealous of what? Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb? I think not!" Alicia jumped to her feet.  
  
"Tweedle _what_? I don't know what you're going on about but stop it before I have to do something you'll regret," Fred said as he visibly clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
"You threatening me, Weasley? I'd think about it first, you know I can take you."  
  
"Even when George isn't here to stop me?"  
  
"Especially when George isn't around."  
  
"I think you slipped him a love potion because you're desperate for a boyfriend!"  
  
"I did not! Furthermore, I am not desperate for a boyfriend! I think you'd like to give Angelina a love potion though."  
  
Fred snapped and ran at Alicia who squealed loudly. She rolled off the bed and tried to get away. He was too quick for her and they fell to the ground heavily.  
  
"Take that back!" he demanded.  
  
"Never!"  
  
It wasn't exactly what you'd call a fight. They were merely rolling around on the ground. Alicia used to wrestle with the boys but now Fred was bigger than she was so Alicia was left to lash out and scratch like a girl.  
  
"You corrupted my brother!" Fred bellowed as he tried to pin Alicia.  
  
She squirmed around furiously. "Your brother has always been corrupt!"  
  
Fred grabbed her hands to stop her scratching him and he drove his knee into the inside of her thigh, causing her to shriek in pain.  
  
"What's all the yelling about?" someone unseen demanded from the doorway.  
  
"MY LEG!" Alicia screamed.  
  
"Fred! Get off her!" Percy ordered.  
  
"Stay out of it!"  
  
"Bill! Charlie! HELP!" Alicia cried. When in doubt, call in the big brothers.  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps was heard throughout the house as the whole family came running to Bill's room to find out what was going on.  
  
"Percy? What's going - HEY! Fred!" Charlie pushed past Percy and pulled Fred off the withering girl.  
  
Alicia scrambled to her feet. Her thigh was aching but she was really pissed off now. She limped murderously towards Fred who was being restrained by Charlie.  
  
"Whoa!" Bill caught her around the waist.  
  
"Let me go! I'll kill the fu-" Bill slapped his hand over Alicia's mouth as Molly and Arthur appeared at the door.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Molly screeched as she looked from one struggling kid to the other.  
  
"They were fighting," Percy reported.  
  
"He's crazy!"  
  
"You're the crazy one!"  
  
"That's enough from both of you! Downstairs now!" Molly commanded.  
  
"My leg," Alicia whimpered. She looked up at Bill imploringly.  
  
"I've got you covered." Bill put an arm around her shoulders and helped her limp from the room.  
  
They marched downstairs and Bill helped Alicia to the sofa where she sat between Jasmine and Ginny. George emerged from the kitchen rubbing his hair with a yellow towel.  
  
"I've been looking for you, Fred," he said, failing to notice the death stares being exchanged between Alicia and his twin.  
  
"Well I was a little busy," Fred murmured.  
  
Molly joined them, looking very stern and rather displeased. "I want to know what that was all about."  
  
With the whole family watching on, Fred and Alicia both started yelling in response.  
  
"Stop it! Alicia, you go first."  
  
Fred mumbled something that sounded like '_Stupid brat_'. Alicia cleared her throat awkwardly. "Well, I was lying down quietly and reading when Fred came into Bill's room and started to pick a fight with me. He pushed me to the ground and kneed me in the thigh. I'm going to get a horrible bruise in the morning. I honestly don't know what his problem is."  
  
"Is that how it happened?"  
  
Fred shurgged insolently. "That's how I remember it."  
  
Everyone glared at Fred in surprise and disgust.  
  
"Hey! I'm the innocent one in this whole thing!" he insisted.  
  
"Attacking a girl." Molly shook her head sadly. "I thought I raised you better."  
  
Arthur pulled out his wand and knelt in front of Alicia. "Let's see if we can fix your leg up so it won't bruise."  
  
"Hello? I'm bleeding over here!" Fred gestured to his forearm that was covered in cat-like scratches.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" George shook his head at his twin.  
  
"Don't you start, too." 

xxxxx

The next morning, Alicia was woken early by Jasmine jumping on her bed.  
  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts," she chanted happily.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"It's time to get up! Everyone else is downstairs eating breakfast."  
  
"Ok, just stop jumping, you're giving me a headache."  
  
Alicia crawled out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and her favourite blue top. She slumped downstairs and joined everyone in the kitchen. They all said good morning to her except Fred.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and stifled a yawn. "Morning." She took a seat between Percy and Ginny and ate her breakfast in silence. Fred gave her the odd glare but nothing was said.  
  
"I wonder how many Howlers I'll have to send this year," Molly said, with a sidelong a glance at the twins.  
  
"You know, Fred and George would do well to take a leaf from Alicia's book. Not a single detention and she finished first in her year," Percy said rather proudly.  
  
"Did you really come first?" Bill asked.  
  
Alicia nodded and blushed slightly. "Er, yeah."  
  
"That's very well done," Molly told with a friendly smile and a nod.  
  
"No, it's not, she's just a teacher's pet," Fred said bitterly.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"All the teachers go on about how well behaved you are."  
  
"Well, next to you anyone looks well behaved," Alicia reasoned.  
  
"She's got a point there, little brother," Charlie said with a chuckle.  
  
"I'm going to pack!" Fred announced angrily and stomped up to his room.  
  
"Never mind him."  
  
Finally, at Platform nine and three quarters Alicia was able to escape from Fred and stand with some of her Hufflepuff friends. She talked to Meenal, Meredith and Madeline in Herbology sometimes and they were always nice to her.  
  
"How were your holidays, Alicia?"  
  
"My holidays started out great but slowly turned into a nightmare. By the way, you girls can call me Leesh if you like. It's not my ideal nickname but it's better than what my dad calls me." 

"What does he call you?" Meredith asked curiously as the platform began to fill up.  
  
"He calls me precious for some unknown reason."  
  
"How cute! I think I'll call you that as well," Meenal said.  
  
"Oh, please don't," Alicia groaned.  
  
They stood around and discussed their holidays and were slowly joined by the Ravenclaw girls Charlotte, Crystal-Jade and Cordelia. Alicia hadn't had much interaction with these girls but they seemed nice to her anyway.  
  
"Did you go to Australia during the holidays, Cordy?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately it was winter there so I couldn't go to the beach and check out the guys."  
  
"Plenty of guys here to look at." Crystal-Jade grinned and looked around the busy platform.  
  
"Yeah, like who, CJ?"  
  
"Like them." She nodded towards a group of boys standing nearby.  
  
Alicia snorted when she realised she meant Fred, George, Lee and one of their Ravenclaw friends, Adam Hughes.  
  
"I wouldn't bother with them if I were you. Well, not the twins and Lee anyway."  
  
"Come on, Leesh, they're cute and they have the whole bad-boy thing happening," Meredith said with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, you're quite welcome to them," a familiar voice interjected.  
  
Alicia turned around to see a beaming Angelina and Katie. They both hugged her and began asking her about how horrible her week with the twins was.  
  
"My week was dreadful!" Alicia admitted.  
  
The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls were surveying Angelina and Katie cautiously. The girls didn't really tend to mingle with the other houses much.  
  
"Hi, I don't think we've ever spoken before. I'm Cordelia," she said in her thick Australian accent.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angelina."  
  
"Oh, we know who you are, dear. You've really caught the attention of the Ravenclaw boys," Charlotte said, winking suggestively.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention the Hufflepuff boys," Madeline added.  
  
Angelina looked at the ground awkwardly at this news. She hadn't really meant to attract so much attention.  
  
"My name's Katie."  
  
"I'm Crystal-Jade but please call me CJ, it's much easier."  
  
"I'm Charlotte," the other girl said in her Scottish accent.  
  
"It's great to talk to you all but we better get on the train if we hope to get a compartment without the twins," Alicia said.  
  
Meenal waved as they walked away. "We'll see you in Herbology!"  
  
"I have to say goodbye to the Weasleys. You can come meet Bill and Charlie."  
  
"Are they anything like Fred and George?" Angelina asked apprehensively.  
  
"No. I wouldn't like them so much if they were."  
  
"Oh, there you are, Alicia, ready to go?" Molly asked as the girls approached.  
  
"Yes. This is our other friend in Gryffindor, Katie."  
  
"Nice to meet you, dear. Bill and Charlie are just over there. Have a good year, girls!"  
  
Alicia hugged Molly, Ginny, Jasmine and Ron then went over to Bill and Charlie who were evidently trying to chat up the same pretty lady.  
  
"I work with dragons," Charlie said impressively.  
  
"Well, isn't that a pity, I'm allergic to dragons," the woman said shortly and walked off haughtily.  
  
"Allergic to dragons?" Bill laughed as his brother's ear turned red. "That's the best rejection I've ever heard."  
  
"Well you didn't have much luck either. Oh, hi, Alicia."  
  
"Hi, guys. These are my friends Katie and Angelina."  
  
"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you from Fred, Angelina. According to him you're out to ruin his life," Charlie said with a wry smile  
  
Angelina shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. "I try my best,"  
  
"Nice to meet a girl who can finally put Fred in his place. No offence, Leesh."  
  
"None taken. We better get on the train now."  
  
"Would you like some help putting your things on the train?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yes, please," all three of them answered curtly.  
  
Bill and Charlie were carrying Angelina and Katie's luggage and Alicia was left lugging her own. She was experiencing a little déjà vu as she tried to pull her trunk onto the train.  
  
"Need a little help?"  
  
Alicia looked up, this time it wasn't Oliver coming to her rescue. It was George.  
  
"Oh, sure," she said, a little taken aback. Hesitantly, she straightened up and stepped back.  
  
Her trunk was lighter this time because she was able to leave some of her school supplies at Hogwarts and George was able to lift it by himself. Alicia followed him into the train and they passed Bill and Charlie coming out of one the compartments.  
  
Bill and Charlie shared a small smile at the sight of their uncharacteristically chivalrous little brother. They briefly stopped to hug Alicia good-bye then left the train. Alicia continued on behind George and he went into the compartment that his brothers had come out of.  
  
"Get out of here!" Angelina shrieked immediately at the sight of the redhead. She obviously thought he was Fred. Well, she hadn't had to tell them apart for two months after all.  
  
"It's ok, Ang, it's George. He was just carrying my trunk for me," Alicia explained quickly before Angelina could get violent.  
  
"Well, there you go," George said as he placed her trunk next to the other two.  
  
Alicia nodded as Angelina and Katie looked on curiously. George was feeling a little uncomfortable and he was about to leave when Alicia called him back.  
  
He stopped and turned back momentarily. "Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks," Alicia said, adding a timid smile.  
  
George smiled back roguishly "Anytime." He ducked out of the compartment and was gone.  
  
"Ok, what the hell was that all about?" Angelina demanded.  
  
"You two aren't…you know…are you?" Katie asked carefully.  
  
"No! George and I are not 'you know'! Jeez! What is with people these days? First I get accused of slipping him a love potion now we're supposed to be a couple?" Alicia ranted as the Hogwarts Express moved out of King's Cross station.  
  
"You slipped him a love potion?" Angelina screeched.  
  
"NO! Why the hell would I want to do that? Fred's just being a tosser!"  
  
"Wait? What's Fred got to do with this? I'm confused," Katie moaned.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Alicia took a deep breath and locked the compartment door to avoid interruptions. She told the whole story from the beginning and included her fight with Fred which she graphically described blow-by-blow. She finally finished and Angelina was positively livid and Katie was shocked.  
  
"Just wait till I see him," Angelina growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore. No permanent damage done," Alicia said cheerfully.  
  
"Looks like you've got yourself a guardian angel though." Katie smirked at the idea of a Weasley twin being any sort of angel.  
  
"I still can't shake the feeling that the whole thing is just to make me let my guard down so they can prank me. George is being rather pleasant though," Alicia finished thoughtfully. "Maybe having George Weasley as an ally wouldn't be such a bad thing after all."  
  
Alicia didn't realise it at the time, but George would indeed become very useful in second year

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm stretching it out a bit so the Quidditch trials will be next chapter. George finally manages to gain Alicia's trust and Fred gets even more annoyed about it. The fight at the beginning wasn't actually meant to be that serious. When I first wrote it I just made it a verbal argument but it didn't seem right.  
  
Just before I end this I have another recommendation! You all should read 'All For You' by piccolopiggy. It's a twins romance with a real plot! You-know-who is actually part of the story line and there's animagi stuff and it really is a great story. George also has a very interesting dream in chapter four that deserves a recommendation all of its own. 


	10. Welcome to the Team

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. All the Quidditch moves come from Quidditch Through The Ages.  
  
A/N: Another day, another chapter! I'm trying to do as many chapters as I can before I go back to school. OK, this chapter is the long awaited Quidditch trials. I don't actually know how the process works so I made it up as I went along.

* * *

  
  
**Chapter 9**

****   
  
It was Friday afternoon and the students didn't have any classes to attend so the Quidditch pitch was filled with young hopefuls perfecting their skills in preparation for the Quidditch trials the following week. The Slytherin trials were first up on Sunday then Ravenclaw on Monday and Hufflepuff on Tuesday. Gryffindor were last on Thursday.  
  
The Gryffindor girls were throwing the Quaffle around in a circle. They were enjoying themselves until the boys approached them looking very relaxed.  
  
Fred intercepted the Quaffle and tucked it under his arm "It's a bit late to learn how to catch now."  
  
"I know how to catch," Angelina replied testily.  
  
Fred threw the Quaffle at her as hard as he could. She snatched it out of the air easily. She had always had brilliant reflexes.  
  
"Think fast, Frederick." She hurled it back at him and it bounced off his forehead.  
  
"Nice shot," Cedric Diggory called from nearby.  
  
Angelina smiled shyly. "Thanks."  
  
Cedric wandered over and Angelina self-consciously stroked her hair.  
  
"You're Angelina Johnson, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Alicia and Katie giggled and the boys looked on in disgust. Alicia noticed that Fred looked particularly disturbed, his face was as red as the Quaffle Angelina was holding.  
  
"We should work together in Herbology sometime," Cedric suggested casually.  
  
"Sure," Angelina said, flashing her most flirtatious smile.  
  
"Hey, you want to back off, mate. Angelina is my girl," Fred stated as he put his arm around Angelina's waist.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realise, I'll back off." Cedric put his hands in the air and walked away looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"FRED!" Angelina shrieked so loudly that everyone stared at them.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Fred tightened his grip on her.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!"  
  
Angelina caught Fred off balance and shoved him to the ground and chased after Cedric. Lee helped his friend back to his feet. Fred shrugged and brushed dirt off his robes. "Must be that time of the month."  
  
"Excuse me?" Katie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was joking. You girls take yourselves way too seriously." Fred shook his head and he and Lee left, complaining about girls all the while.  
  
"So have you changed your mind about trying out, Leesh?" George asked.  
  
"Nope. Still not trying out. I'm here to help Katie with her co-ordination."  
  
"I really wish you would reconsider. You'd be a real asset to the team."  
  
Alicia lips thinned. She really wasn't used to all the praise. "Stop it! Stop flattering me!" she blurted. " I don't like it."  
  
"If that's the way you feel," George said solemnly.  
  
Alicia nodded firmly and he turned and followed after his brother and Lee.  
  
"That was a little harsh," Katie said quietly.  
  
Alicia watched his retreating back and grimaced as she recalled the look on his face. "Yeah. I should probably go apologise to him."  
  
"Well, it can wait. Right now I still need help with my grip."  
  
Alicia pushed her guilt aside and picked up Katie's broom. "Sure."

xxxxx

With all the Quidditch excitement Alicia forgot to apologise to George and he avoided her. The night before the Gryffindor trials, Alicia was out on the Quidditch pitch at around eleven. She had to map constellations for Astronomy homework and she preferred to do it first hand rather than out of a textbook like everyone else had done. The moon was full and gave her just enough light.  
  
She was trying to identify Pisces when she heard approaching footsteps. She froze. It had taken her long enough to get out of the castle with Filch and Mrs. Norris on the look out. She would get in real trouble for being out of bed.  
  
"What are you doing out here, missy?"  
  
"Oliver! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't exactly expecting to find you out here either. What are you up to anyway?" He knelt on the dewy grass beside her.  
  
"Doing Astronomy homework." She glanced at the broom he had placed between them. "No need to ask what you're up to."  
  
"I like to go flying at night, it clears my head a bit."  
  
"I expect you've being needing to do that a lot recently, Mr Quidditch captain," Alicia said, smiling as she carefully measured then dotted her parchment.  
  
"It still hasn't sunk in to tell you the truth." Oliver shrugged as he lay down on the grass beside her.  
  
"I'm sure it will tomorrow. You have a big job ahead of you."  
  
"Oh, it shouldn't be too hard. I've already marked some people I like."  
  
"Well, picking the team should be easy but I was referring to the Weasley twins. You should have fun trying to keep them under control."  
  
"They'll be fine," Oliver waved his hand dismissively. "So what about you? George tells me you aren't trying out. According to him you're some kind of Quidditch prodigy."  
  
"He's exaggerating. I am certainly not a 'Quidditch prodigy'. I enjoy playing but I just don't like being the centre of attention," Alicia said a little desperately. Why wouldn't anyone believe she didn't want to play? "Great, I'm missing a constellation somewhere."  
  
"Have you got Lupus?" Oliver stretched out and gazed up at the starry sky.  
  
"Lupus is only visible in the southern sky."  
  
"Right, I should probably know that. I really should pay attention in class. My parchment always ends up covered in Quidditch plays. They aren't really useful when I need to study though."  
  
"So there's no chance of you becoming Head Boy then?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"That's a pity. I think you'd make an interesting Head Boy."  
  
Oliver couldn't resist a little chuckle. "Interesting? That's putting it nicely."  
  
"Got it! Left out Ursa Minor." Alicia placed some more dots on her parchment then rolled it up.  
  
"Well, I'm finished now so I better get back inside."  
  
Oliver jumped up and offered his hand to her. "May I escort you back?"  
  
"I thought you had to clear your head?"  
  
"Oh, it's pretty clear at the moment. I should walk you back, you never know what nasty things are lurking in the dark."  
  
"Nasty things, eh? And the big strong Quidditch captain is going to protect me from them?" Alicia took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.  
  
"Well, when you say it like that it doesn't sound very good but, yes, I'll protect you."  
  
"I don't need protecting," she said as she gathered up her parchment, quill and ink.  
  
"Yeah, George mentioned you were the independent type."  
  
"Do you and George sit down and have conversations about me all the time?"  
  
"At least once a day." Oliver smiled, shouldered his broom, and began to walk off.  
  
Alicia sighed but followed him back towards the castle anyway. Last year she would have longed for Oliver to talk to her but now she no longer got nervous and jittery around him. He was merely a friend…who happened to be good-looking. 

xxxxx

The next day, the Gryffindors struggled through their classes. Not much work was done at all. Everyone was too nervous. Even Fred and George admitted to being a little anxious but they still maintained that they were going to be the new Gryffindor Beaters.  
  
Katie was mumbling to herself a lot and Angelina was being very subdued. Alicia and Lee were the only ones who weren't near hysteria when the trials began at five.  
  
"I wouldn't try anything with Katie today, she's likely to curse you," Alicia advised Lee as she sat down in the stands with him.  
  
"I won't try anything with her ever again. I can't stand girls who are high maintenance," Lee eyed Alicia thoughtfully. "You're kinda cute."  
  
"Don't even bother, Lee Jordan."  
  
Out in the middle of the field, Angelina and Katie were exchanging last second tips.  
  
"Remember to keep one hand on your broom, you don't want to lose control," Angelina whispered.  
  
Fred winked as he and George joined the girls. "We'll make sure we send some Bludgers your way."  
  
"There's quite a few people trying out for the Beater spots," Katie observed.  
  
"But none of them compare to us," George said confidently.  
  
"Hey, Angie, want a good luck kiss?" Fred offered kindly.  
  
"Hell no. I'd rather kiss Professor Snape."  
  
"We could probably arrange that," George offered.  
  
"You could use a good kiss," Fred agreed.  
  
"Get lost! You're ruining my concentration!" Angelina yelled angrily.  
  
"Fine. We'll see you after the tryouts and we'll see who made it and who didn't."  
  
"Yeah, we'll see."  
  
"Ok! Can I have everyone's attention please?" Oliver called out over the twenty or so students. Everyone shut up immediately. "Thank you. Now the spots that are available today are Seeker, two Chasers and two Beaters. Can all students wishing to try for Chaser please go to the southern end of the pitch with Mitchell. The Beaters will go to the northern end with Matt and the Seekers are here with me."  
  
The student's split into groups quickly. Angelina was very happy to have Fred at the opposite end of the pitch. She was tightly clutching her Cleansweep as she and Katie and another six students followed Mitchell across the pitch.  
  
Mitchell was the only other remaining member from last year's team. He was the Head Boy and didn't want the added pressure of Quidditch captain. The captaincy then fell to Oliver who was very happy to accept it.  
  
"Ok, guys and girls, we'll start off with some basic catching and throwing exercises," Mitchell tossed the Quaffle towards a nearby third year girl who managed to miss the ball by a least a foot.  
  
She giggled and went to retrieve the ball. "I'm getting closer!"  
  
"One down, seven to go," Mitchell muttered to himself.  
  
At the other end of the pitch Matt was having trouble explaining his drill to the seven Gryffindors.  
  
"Ok, it's simple, just stand there with your bat and I'll throw this ball towards you," Matt held up a Muggle tennis ball. "It's just like baseball."  
  
"What-ball?" Fred asked.  
  
"Baseball. Oh, jeez, don't tell me you've never heard of baseball," Matt groaned.  
  
"Is that like football?" George asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So it's like rugby league? Alicia says that's the best Muggle sport in the world," Fred said as if he was an expert on the subject.  
  
"Definitely not. Ok, just stand there, I throw the ball and you hit it with the bat. Simple enough?"  
  
"I guess so but what exactly is the point of it?" Fred questioned.  
  
"To sharpen your aim. Now stop yappin' and start swingin'."  
  
Fred stood poised with his bat ready. Matt pitched and Fred swung. The ball soared through the air.  
  
"Nice shot," Matt whistled.  
  
Everyone made similar comments and a skinny third year boy whimpered and ran off. The rest of the group suddenly became very worried. This Weasley bloke was going to be hard to top.  
  
Meanwhile, Angelina and Katie were performing impeccable formations. Mitchell was immediately impressed by their ability to work together. They had very strong arms and superb aim. The rest of the boys and girls tried hard but they didn't have the all-round skills of Angelina and Katie. Mitchell placed a large tick next to each of their names and called them all back down.  
  
"Thanks for turning up, everyone. You can just wait over by the goalposts while I go talk to Oliver, I shouldn't be too long," Mitchell informed them, smiled curtly, and headed off to confer with his captain.  
  
"I hope I did all right," Katie said anxiously.  
  
"You did great! I just hope he didn't notice that time the Quaffle slipped as I was throwing it."  
  
Back with the boys, Matt was having no trouble picking the best two. The Weasley twins were outstanding. They seemed to know what the other was thinking without verbal communication. They had perfect aim and were capable of reading the game in a second.  
  
Matt had never seen a pair of Beaters that worked together so well. They were perfect and that meant he could still keep his position as reserve Beater. Matt circled their names and called the group over.  
  
"Thanks for your time. I'm just going to check with Oliver but I'm pretty sure we've found our new Beaters."  
  
"Did you see the way he glanced at us just then?" George whispered to Fred as Matt walked off.  
  
"Yeah. I reckon we made it."  
  
In the middle of the field Oliver, Matt and Mitchell were going over their lists.  
  
"Even though they're younger than the others I think Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell are the best option."  
  
"I don't see a problem with that," Oliver nodded. "What about Beaters?"  
  
"Well it has to be Fred and George Weasley. They're very reminiscent of Kevin and Karl Broadmoor. There really isn't any doubt."  
  
"You're not just saying that so you can still be the reserve?" Oliver eyed his friend suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not, Olly. I'd never do such a thing."  
  
"Really? You did it last year."  
  
"Well, this time I'm serious. They're heaps better than I am. Honestly."  
  
"Luckily I happen to agree with you." Oliver added their names to the official team list as Beaters.  
  
"So what about Seeker?" Mitchell asked anxiously.  
  
"You mean what about your girlfriend."  
  
"Well, yeah, what about Rachel?"  
  
"I don't like the idea of having a couple in the team but Rachel is our best option. Our only option, actually. Are you sure she wants to do it though? She didn't seem very enthusiastic."  
  
"She's very excited, on the inside."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, we have no choice." Oliver added Rachel into the blank Seeker position.  
  
"No snogging during training though!" Matt turned to the Head Boy who simply rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"This is it, boys! The new Gryffindor Quidditch Team!" Oliver waved the parchment extravagantly.  
  
"Let's hope we do better this year."  
  
All the Gryffindors were called back into the middle of the pitch. They stood in a nervous huddle. Alicia and Lee came running down onto the pitch to hear what was going on.  
  
"Firstly, I'd like to thank you all for coming. Secondly, I'd just like to point out that if you don't get selected it is nothing personal, you just weren't right for the position."  
  
"In other words, you sucked," Fred said loudly and everyone laughed tensely.  
  
"Thanks for that, Weasley. Ok, I'll run through the positions. The new Seeker is Rachel Marsh."  
  
Mitchell clapped loudly and a tall girl with dark brown hair suddenly became very pale and put her hands over her mouth. She didn't look really happy about it at all.  
  
"The two new Beaters are Fred and George Weasley and the two Chasers to join Mitch are Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell."  
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia squealed loudly and the twins high-fived each other fervently. Everyone else groaned and began to leave the pitch.  
  
"The reserve Chaser will be notified tomorrow!" Oliver called after them.  
  
"We did it!" Angelina squealed again and hugged Katie. The pair jumped up and down and giggled.  
  
Alicia was feeling kind of left out. George quickly noticed this and went to talk to her.  
  
"You know, Leesh, there's still a reserve spot open," he said quietly.  
  
"That's no use. I didn't even try out; one of the others will get it. I should have listened to you in the first place." Alicia shrugged and went to celebrate with the girls. At least she could be happy for them.  
  
George didn't want her to be unhappy. He had to think of something.  
  
"Congratulations, Fred," Oliver came over and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm George."  
  
"I should probably learn how to tell you apart properly since we'll be team mates."  
  
"Yeah. Say…can I ask you a favour, captain?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
While George was working out his plan Alicia was congratulating the girls. Katie hugged her forcefully. "I'm glad you didn't tryout. If you had I wouldn't have got in."  
  
"You're welcome, I guess."  
  
"Oh, Katie, this is going to be so much fun!" Angelina bounced up and down. She quickly stopped when Fred joined them.  
  
"You made it," was all he said.  
  
"Apparently you did as well," Angelina said icily.  
  
"Then it appears we're team mates. Congratulations," Fred said, bravely presenting his hand for her to shake.  
  
Angelina raised a suspicious eyebrow. She was too happy to be angry. She smiled and clasped his hand.  
  
"Congratulations to you, too."  
  
Katie glanced at Alicia and giggled.  
  
"Cedric and Fred? Talk about options," Katie whispered.  
  
"She better make a decision though," Alicia said seriously.  
  
"She will," Katie assured her.  
  
"Ok, team! Dinner is in half an hour. Feel free to have a fly now though."  
  
"Want to fly around for a while?" Angelina asked Katie.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The pair mounted their brooms and took off, leaving Alicia on the ground. Fred quickly took off after them. Matt, Mitchell and Rachel left in a hurry. Rachel was still looking very pale  
  
"I'm going back inside with George and Lee, you can use my broom if you like," Oliver offered his Nimbus One Thousand to Alicia.  
  
"Thanks," she said gratefully.  
  
Oliver, George and Lee walked away as she joined her friends in the darkening sky.  
  
"Let's hide behind here," George said.  
  
The three boys ducked behind one of the stands. They had a perfect view of the girls and Fred.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure if Alicia is ready for the team anyway. She seems to lack confidence and that's essential for Quidditch," Oliver said from his crouched position.  
  
"That's why being the reserve will be good for her. It will give her the extra confidence she needs and she doesn't have to play. Just watch her, she's got skill," George assured him.  
  
Up in the air Angelina was racing Fred and Katie was asking Alicia about the Chaser move called the Woollongong Shimmy.  
  
"It's easy," Alicia insisted. "You just zig-zag really quickly between the players. You have to be careful of Bludgers as well."  
  
"Can you show me how to do it?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Alicia flew back to the middle of the pitch and prepared herself. She hadn't done this for a while. Fred and Angelina stopped to watch her. Alicia flattened herself on the broomstick. She took off and began to zig- zag from right to left. She easily dodged Fred and Angelina then looped Katie and rolled in mid-air to avoid an imaginary Bludger. The whole thing left Alicia a little dizzy but strangely exhilarated.  
  
"That was so wicked!" Katie gasped. "You have to teach me how to do that!"  
  
"Sure. It's not terribly complicated."  
  
"I taught her how to do that," Fred said pompously.  
  
"You did not," Angelina laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't. I used to try and push her off her broom though."  
  
Back behind the stands Oliver's mouth was hanging open. George was smiling knowingly and even Lee was astounded at her flying ability.  
  
"She's a natural in the air. Not too bad with the Quaffle either. A little more ball work and she'll be up to scratch," George said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You weren't exaggerating about her being good," Oliver said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I think we've found our reserve Chaser."  
  
The boys came out of their hiding spot and stood on the sideline. The girls and Fred spotted them and flew down.  
  
"I thought you went back into the castle," Alicia said as she handed Oliver his broom.  
  
"We decided to stick around," Lee said with a casual shrug.  
  
"I saw you flying just now. You're really good," Oliver said to Alicia.  
  
She blushed and slowly realised what was going on.  
  
"You never planned to leave did you?"  
  
"No. We hid behind the stands over there. Lucky for me or I wouldn't have found our new reserve Chaser," Oliver said.  
  
"Me?" Alicia squeaked.  
  
Oliver shook her hand. "Welcome to the team."  
  
She had made the team! Maybe she was only a reserve but she was still on the team. She had managed to do it without having to tryout, which is what she didn't want to do. Even though she probably wouldn't get to play a game she'd still get to go to training with Angelina and Katie.  
  
"Thank you so much." Alicia threw her arms around Oliver.  
  
"That's ok, but George is the one you need to thank. He arranged the whole thing. He knew you wouldn't like the idea of formally trying out."  
  
Alicia let go of Oliver and turned to George. "So it was you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Even after I was so horrible to you?"  
  
"Yeah," he repeated.  
  
Alicia blushed guiltily as she remembered her recent behaviour. She hugged him tentatively. "Well, thank you." "Uh, that's ok."  
  
Then, for the first time in his life, he hugged her back.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? I'm getting back into the long chapters. Don't go getting the wrong idea though. Alicia and George are just friends for the moment. _For the moment_. And the Cedric/Angelina/Fred love triangle should become interesting. 


	11. Fun With Mandrakes

Disclaimer: JK owns everything.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

****   
  
Alicia knocked heavily on the second year boys' door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Alicia entered cautiously. George was sitting on his bed with parchment strewn all around him.  
  
"What are you up to?" Alicia asked him curiously.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not homework or anything. Just a little preparation for our next prank."  
  
"In that case I don't want to know."  
  
"Probably not. So what do you want with me?"  
  
"I was bored. Angelina is somewhere with Cedric and Katie is playing Exploding Snap with Fred and Lee."  
  
"And you want to spend time with me?" George asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. Is that a bad thing? I mean, we never really spend time together without everyone else tagging along," Alicia said as she sat gingerly on the edge of Lee's bed.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Want to go for a walk or something?"  
  
"Sure. Around the lake?"  
  
Alicia smiled. She'd half been expecting him to ignore her. "Sounds good."  
  
George gathered up the parchments and shoved them under his pillow. The pair walked downstairs and into the common room. Fred, Lee and Katie looked over at them curiously.  
  
"Where are you two off to?" Katie asked.  
  
"For a walk," Alicia called over her shoulder as they clambered through the portrait hole.  
  
"What is up with them lately?" Lee asked Fred.  
  
"I don't know but it's weird. One minute it was me and George and Alicia was the tag along, now I feel like the tag along."  
  
"Ooh. Poor Fred," Katie cooed sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Bell," Fred growled as the cards exploded.

xxxxx

Outside by the lake, Angelina and Cedric were sitting down throwing stones into the smooth velvety water and watching the ripples dreamily.  
  
"So what's Weasley's problem?" Cedric asked casually even though he'd been dying to know.  
  
"Where should I start?" Angelina chuckled.  
  
"Why doesn't he like me then?"  
  
"No idea. He's probably threatened by you. I don't know really."  
  
"I don't actually mind Fred but I don't want him coming between us either."  
  
Us? Angelina fought the urge to giggle like a little girl. Cedric had referred to them as an 'us'! She hadn't expected anything special when he approached her in the Entrance Hall and asked her to take a walk with him. Thankfully, Fred hadn't noticed them sneak out the front doors.  
  
"Hey, isn't that him?" Cedric pointed across the lake.  
  
Angelina squinted. She recognised the curly haired girl but couldn't positively tell which twin was with her.  
  
"No, I think that's Alicia and George. Alicia wouldn't be walking around with Fred."  
  
"Alicia and George? Are they a couple?"  
  
"No." Angelina shrugged. "At least I don't think they are."  
  
Back on the other side of the lake, George and Alicia had just spotted Angelina and Cedric.  
  
"Fred won't be happy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Alicia questioned.  
  
"Fred likes Angelina."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"Honestly, he does. He won't admit it to me but it's obvious," George insisted.  
  
"But he's always so nasty to her," Alicia reasoned.  
  
"That's his way of letting her know."  
  
"By annoying the hell out of her? That doesn't make sense. Nothing that you boys do makes sense," Alicia stated firmly.  
  
"Well it makes perfect sense to us."  
  
Alicia sighed. Why did boys have to make things so difficult all the time? Wouldn't it be easier for Fred to just tell Angelina he liked her?  
  
George shook his head. Why did girls have to make things so difficult all the time? If Angelina paid more attention she'd be able to pick up on Fred's signals and it would be easier for everyone concerned.  
  
"What are you shaking your head at?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Girls. They always do things the hard way. What were you sighing about just now?"  
  
"Boys. They just find it so hard to be serious. They make things difficult, not girls."  
  
"Girls just don't exactly act serious either. Just look at how much girls giggle. It really puts guys off," George said.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then," Alicia said eventually.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Meanwhile, Angelina couldn't wait to talk to Alicia and Katie about Cedric.  
  
"I'll see you in Herbology tomorrow," Angelina said as she brushed grass from her robes.  
  
"Maybe we can work together."  
  
"I'd like that. See you later."  
  
Angelina walked around the lake and approached George and Alicia with a wide smile on her face.  
  
"Have a nice date?" George asked acidly.  
  
"George?" Alicia nudged him lightly.  
  
"It wasn't a date. What's your problem?" Angelina demanded.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"What about Fred? He has nothing to do with this."  
  
"You're stringing him along," George said simply.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Flirting with Fred then running off with Cedric. That's not something I expected from you."  
  
"Come on, George, just leave it," Alicia pleaded.  
  
"No, Leesh, I want to know what this is all about. I don't flirt with Fred, I hardly tolerate him," Angelina scoffed.  
  
"Well, he likes you."  
  
Angelina burst out laughing immediately at this news.  
  
"He does not!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ang, but now that George has mentioned it - well, it is kind of obvious that he likes you," Alicia admitted.  
  
"But he's always picking on me! He can't like me."  
  
"That's his way of showing his affection," George explained.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense."  
  
"That's exactly what I said!" Alicia exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the bottom line is that he likes you and you're off having romantic meetings with Cedric."  
  
"So Fred Weasley likes me? That's…interesting," Angelina said slowly.  
  
As the trio headed back to the castle Angelina was already thinking of ways to use this new information to her advantage. Life was certainly going to become more entertaining. 

xxxxx

The next day in Herbology, Angelina was very careful to sit next to Cedric. Fred was working with George and Alicia was working with Katie. Lee was with Danny Johns.  
  
They were learning about Mandrakes and Professor Sprout asked them to work in groups of four. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had the thrilling task of re-potting the Mandrakes. Fred and George joined Angelina and Cedric almost immediately.  
  
Alicia, Katie, Lee and Danny were watching them from across the room. There was bound to be trouble when Fred and George were involved. It wouldn't surprise anyone if they had something planned.  
  
"Do you think we should warn Angelina and Cedric?" Alicia asked quietly.  
  
"No. They won't do anything too bad. It's not like Cedric doesn't deserve it anyway." Lee shook his head in disappointment. "How dare he try to seduce Angelina."  
  
"Seduce Angelina? You've got to be kidding. Nobody's about to seduce Angelina," Katie said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I doubt Cedric wants to 'seduce' Angelina," Alicia agreed.  
  
"You think so? Well, I know I wouldn't mind seducing her," Lee said thoughtfully.  
  
"You're slowly making your way through every girl in second year are you? What about the other years?"  
  
"Jealous much, Katie?"  
  
"Not of an ignorant git like you. I do pity the girls though," Katie replied as she shoved dragon dung compost into a large pot.  
  
Alicia ignored their bickering. She was more worried about Angelina. Fred and George both seemed to hate Cedric and that wasn't a good mix.  
  
"What do they have against Ced anyway? He's really not a bad bloke," Danny said to Alicia as Lee and Katie continued to trade insults.  
  
"I know he isn't. Fred just seems to think he's after Angelina."  
  
"Cedric does seem to be very taken with her," Danny admitted.  
  
On the other side of the class Angelina was piling handfuls of compost into the last of their four pots. Fred was watching angrily as Cedric complimented Angelina on her compost 'technique'.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, yeah, she has a real way with dragon dung." "Shut up, Fred. I'm only doing it because you refuse to get your hands dirty."  
  
"Blame Professor Sprout. If she'd just let us use gloves."  
  
"She wants us to get a feel for nature," Cedric said. He felt he had an obligation to defend the head of Hufflepuff.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with touching dragon crap," George replied.  
  
"Come on, you're so slow, Angelina. Everyone else is already finished," Fred complained as Angelina continued to transfer the compost.  
  
"Shut up, I'm going as fast as I can. My hands are only small."  
  
"Just tip it in then," Fred grabbed the bag and tipped it up side down.  
  
Most of the compost missed the pot completely and scattered across the bench. A large amount also ended up in Cedric's lap.  
  
"Fred!" Angelina reproached.  
  
Fred feigned a look of shock and innocence. "It was an honest accident." 

"It looked unintentional to me," George interjected cheerfully.  
  
"Of course you're going to think it was unintentional," Angelina growled.  
  
"Accidents happen," Fred said, maintaining his look of innocence.  
  
"Get that stupid look off your face. I know you did it on purpose. Now clean up the bench before Sprout sees the mess you've made," Angelina ordered.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me then, I don't care." Fred began to sweep the compost into his hands and deposit it into the pot.  
  
"Here, let me help you," Angelina offered to Cedric.  
  
Cedric blushed and stammered, "Uh, that's ok, Angelina. Er, I can do it myself."  
  
"What's wrong, Diggory? Don't want Angelina groping around your lap?"  
  
"Yes, I mean no…I don't know what I mean actually," Cedric said, suddenly becoming very flustered as he scooped the compost off himself.  
  
"You handled that very well. Real classy," George mocked.  
  
"Stop it, both of you!"  
  
"It's ok, Angie, no harm done." Cedric forced a smile and swept the last of the dragon dung compost off his robes.  
  
"Oh, it's Angie now is it?"  
  
"What is going on over here? Everyone else is ready to transfer the Mandrakes," Professor Sprout said wearily.  
  
"Sorry, but its Angelina's fault. Apparently she has small hands."  
  
"Very well. Your pot is full now so we can begin," Professor Sprout headed back to the front of the class and grabbed her fluffy pink earmuffs. "Right! Earmuffs on, everyone!"  
  
Angelina secured her bright orange earmuffs tightly over her ears. Sprout gave the signal and George grabbed hold of the purplish-green tuft and yanked it from the dirt. The little Mandrake withered and kicked violently until it was finally shoved into the larger pot.  
  
Angelina potted the next Mandrake then Fred did the one after. Angelina was extremely relieved when there was only one more to go. Things were proceeding without any more 'accidents'.  
  
Cedric pulled the last Mandrake from its pot. It was a particularly aggravated one and he had to struggle with it for a while. Then it happened. The disgruntled Mandrake baby bit Cedric on the forearm with its needle-like teeth.  
  
Cedric swore very loudly indeed. Thankfully, no one could hear what he said but Angelina did distinctly lip-read the F sound. In his moment of pain, Cedric dropped the plant/baby.  
  
It landed on its bottom and was stunned for a second. George made a grab for it but it rolled onto all fours and crawled away. For a plant, it was a quick little bugger.  
  
Angelina dropped to her hands and knees and watched the Mandrake scurry towards the bench next to theirs. Angelina screamed but, of course, none of her classmates actually heard her. No one had yet noticed that there was a plant on the loose.  
  
Everyone quickly realised what was going on when the Mandrake brushed against Meredith's ankle. She looked down to see what it was then promptly jumped up onto her bench. She was squealing and throwing her arms around hysterically.  
  
This display caught everyone's attention and she pointed frantically at the floor. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors all began to panic when they spotted the nomadic Mandrake. Professor Sprout called for calm but no one heard her.  
  
The wailing Mandrake was heading right for Alicia, Katie, Lee and Danny. Alicia scrambled up onto her stool to avoid it. She wasn't fond of anything that crawled.  
  
Lee made a dive for it but it dodged him easily. It quickly changed direction and headed back towards the Hufflepuff girls. Meenal began to stomp madly in an attempt to scare it away. George was down on his hands and knees crawling after it.  
  
The elusive Mandrake crawled between the two of them and Meenal stomped on George's hand. He yelled and clutched his hand in pain. The class had descended into chaos. People were running around, either chasing the Mandrake or running away from it.  
  
Professor Sprout was still calling for order. She was very worried that someone was going to hurt her precious plants. The distressed Mandrake seedling was searching for a quiet dark place and it headed back where it was first dropped.  
  
Things reached a climax when Fred and Cedric both called 'MINE!' and ran for the plant. They didn't hear each other and ended up colliding heavily. Yet again, the crafty Mandrake escaped.  
  
It soon became up to Katie to save the day. She used her knowledge to lure the shrieking Mandrake into her backpack. She knew it wanted a dark, tight place to hide. Once it was safely inside her bag she pulled it back out and shoved it into the pot. Everyone sighed with relief and took their earmuffs off. Meredith jumped off the bench and Alicia stepped down from her stool.  
  
"20 points to Gryffindor for Ms. Bell's ability to keep a cool head!" Professor Sprout wiped sweat from her forehead.  
  
Andrew Brady was standing beside Cedric and Fred who were still lying on the floor in a heap. "Uh, Professor…we have a little problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Cedric and Fred's earmuffs came off." Evan Jones bent down and picked up two pairs of fluffy red earmuffs.  
  
"They're out cold," Lee reported.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! I hope Fred doesn't seem too mean. He just really likes Angelina and is willing to do anything for her. Yes, even throw dragon dung compost all over Cedric. It's kinda sweet in a way. The next few chapters will concentrate on them and Alicia and George will become even closer.  
  
Please review!! I need to be cheered up because the knights aren't coming first anymore! C'mon, only 4 more to reach 100!


	12. Beautiful Smile

Disclaimer: All the main characters belong to JK Rowling, who I wish would hurry up with book #5!  
  
A/N: Big huge thanks to everyone! Especially to Potter-fanatic for being my 100th reviewer! Go read her story Love Square…you won't regret it! She deserves more reviews so go check it out!  
  
Now that's out of the way we can proceed! Sorry about the teeny cliffhanger! Didn't mean to! Hehe…ok, so maybe I did. So what will Angelina do? Fred and Cedric both in the hospital wing? Should be interesting!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

****   
  
Angelina was sitting on a hard, uncomfortable chair in the hospital wing. Her hands were twisted in her lap and she still had compost under her fingernails. She certainly wasn't looking her best. All she needed was a nice hot shower to refresh herself.  
  
But there would be no shower. Not while Fred lay unconscious beside her. He'd been out for six hours now. Angelina was beginning to get worried. It wasn't supposed to take this long.  
  
Angelina pulled back the curtain that separated the beds. Cedric was still out, too. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. Everyone was at dinner now but Madam Pomfrey had allowed her to stay with Fred. She'd been in that same spot for six straight hours.  
  
Every part of her was numb but the less she thought of it the less her back ached. Angelina watched Fred's chest rise slowly and rhythmically. He looked so peaceful. Almost innocent.  
  
"Innocent. Yeah, right," Angelina chuckled to herself.  
  
She could think of many words to describe Fred Weasley but innocent certainly wasn't one of them. She smiled at him and sighed affectionately. Pig-headed, arrogant…cute, charming.  
  
"No way," Angelina told herself firmly.  
  
She couldn't be falling for him. Not Fred Weasley. It wasn't allowed. He was a thorn in her side. Nothing more than an annoying pain in the backside.  
  
While she continued to mentally scold herself her hand seemed to take on a mind of its own. Before she could register what was happening she had taken Fred's lifeless hand between her own. She brought his hand up to her lips…  
  
"Angelina?"  
  
She yelped and threw Fred's hand back onto the bed. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage. Angelina jumped to her feet. Alicia, George, Katie and Lee were standing in the doorway. Her knees gave way and she feel back into the chair.  
  
"All right, Angelina?" George smirked.  
  
"That wasn't what it looked like."  
  
"Really? What was it then?" Lee asked as they took up positions around Fred's bed.  
  
Angelina fought to make up a credible excuse but none came to mind. This wasn't good.  
  
"I was smelling his hand?" she offered pathetically.  
  
"Why would you want to smell his hand?"  
  
"I don't know. Just – just shut up."  
  
"Leave her alone, boys. It's all right if she likes Fred," Katie said.  
  
"Hold on! Who said anything about liking him?" Angelina exclaimed.  
  
"Why else would you stay here for six hours?"  
  
"Because…well…you see…"  
  
"Yes," Alicia prompted.  
  
"Well - ARGH! Stop picking on me!"  
  
"It's really ok, you can like him if you want. We won't pick on you about it…much," George said with a coy smile.  
  
"Well, I don't like him. I was just getting used to having him around. Honestly, that's all."  
  
"She's in the denial stage," Lee whispered to George.  
  
"Maybe you should go take a shower and freshen up a bit," Katie suggested to Angelina.  
  
Angelina shook her head. "I'm fine."  
  
"No offence, honey, but you smell like dragon dung," Alicia said gently.  
  
"Well, I guess a quick shower wouldn't hurt me." Angelina stood up and stretched her stiff limbs. "Come and get me if Fred wakes up though."

"Sure," Katie said.  
  
Angelina glanced over her shoulder for one last look at Fred then left for Gryffindor Tower. Her four friends burst into long suppressed laughter as soon as she was gone.  
  
"She obviously likes him!"  
  
"But what about Cedric? He's still in the picture," Alicia said.  
  
"Not for long if Fred can help it," George laughed.  
  
"Speaking of Cedric." Katie pulled the curtain back to reveal the Hufflepuff.  
  
Cedric was still unconscious as well. But unlike Fred, he managed to still look completely unruffled. His hair was sitting perfectly in place while Fred's fiery red hair was sticking out in every direction.  
  
"Bloody hell! How does he still look so handsome after what he's been through?"  
  
"Haven't you heard, Katie? Cedric is queer," Lee said in a staged whispered.  
  
"He is not," Alicia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Think about it, Leesh. He's good-looking, kind, sensitive and sweet. It's just not normal, he's a big ol' queer!"  
  
"You thought he was trying to seduce Angelina awhile ago," Katie pointed out.  
  
"I've since changed my position. He's queer," Lee sang.  
  
"You're such a moron."  
  
They argued for a few more minutes about Cedric's sexuality then Fred began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw Katie standing over him. Actually there was two of her. He blinked furiously and his double vision slowly disappeared.  
  
Alicia smiled kindly at him. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Welcome back," George said.  
  
Fred looked around at the faces surrounding him. Someone was missing. Someone important.  
  
"My head," he groaned.  
  
"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Lee hurried off to find the school nurse.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Katie asked.  
  
"Like crap. Where's-"  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled in with a goblet of blood red potion. "You're finally awake! Here, take this potion and you'll be fine in an hour or so."  
  
Fred struggled to sit up and took the potion. He gulped it down quickly. It had a nasty aftertaste.  
  
"Now we just need your friend to wake up," Madam Pomfrey said, peering at the still unconscious Cedric.  
  
"He's not my friend," Fred said immediately.  
  
Fred felt his head begin to clear up. He was about to ask about Angelina when she appeared in the doorway. Her hair was wet and limp and she smelt likes flowers instead of compost.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Don't sound so happy about it. So, it's nice of you to take time from your busy life to pop in to see me. Or maybe you're here to see Cedric."  
  
"Fred, I-"  
  
"I mean, even Alicia is here and we had a fight. You and I may not get along all the time but I thought you'd at least pretend to care. The world doesn't revolve around Angelina Johnson," Fred snapped bitterly.  
  
Angelina just stood there with her mouth wide open. There was no way that she could ever like someone so…so stupid!  
  
"I don't know why I even bothered!" She spun on her heel and stormed off.  
  
"Neither do I!" Fred called after her.  
  
Alicia shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Shut it, Spinnet, I'm not in the mood for your preaching," Fred snapped.  
  
"Fine. Be a prat then!" Alicia crossed her arms over her chest. "But you'll never get Angelina with that attitude!" Alicia left in a huff.  
  
"Who said I wanted her?" Fred demanded. He had a pretty good idea who had said it though. He glared at his identical counterpart.  
  
"Yeah, I told her. So what? Gonna insult me too? You've really done it this time, Fred." George gave his brother a disappointed look then chased after Alicia.  
  
Fred turned to Katie and Lee, the only ones left. "What have I done?"  
  
"You've buggered up royally. I'm going to see if Angelina's all right."  
  
And so it was only Lee left. He looked at Fred sympathetically.  
  
"What is going on with everyone?" Fred asked him.  
  
"Angelina sat beside your bed for six hours, Fred. She even skipped Transfiguration class and got a detention. She only left for about ten minutes to take a shower."  
  
"She was here the whole time?"  
  
"She never moved from that seat. She didn't even worry about Cedric either. Angelina even refused to come to dinner. I'm no expert but I think she was genuinely concerned about you."  
  
"Whoops."  
  
"Whoops is right. You'll have to beg for forgiveness."  
  
Fred lay back in his bed and rubbed his forehead. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut? Now he would be forced to apologise. But Fred didn't like apologising because that would mean admitting he had made a mistake  
  
"Mr. Weasley needs his rest now. He can return to Gryffindor Tower in about an hour," Madam Pomfrey informed Lee as she ushered him from the room.  
  
"Where am I?" a voice questioned from behind the curtain.  
  
"Oh, great," Fred groaned. Now he had an hour with Cedric to look forward to.  
  
Back in her room Angelina was complaining to Katie and Alicia.  
  
"I wasted six hours of my life on the stupid git! I can't believe I was even worried about him!"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't worried about him."  
  
Angelina silenced Katie with a sharp glare. "I was only worried about him because he's on the team and we have our first game next week. It's not like I was crying over him or anything."  
  
They continued to grumble about Fred and all males in general. Then an hour later Angelina changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She was exhausted so Katie and Alicia were going down into the common room to let her get some sleep.  
  
In the common room, the two girls spotted Fred enter through the portrait hole. George and Lee looked up from the table they were sitting at. Many students welcomed Fred back and he smiled and waved a little before he approached Alicia and Katie.  
  
"Look, Leesh, I'm sorry," he mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Alicia couldn't resist a small smile. "Yeah, I did, but I wanted you to say it again."  
  
"One down," Fred sighed and turned to head up the girls' stairs.  
  
"Angelina is still a little peeved so don't do anything to make her angrier," Katie advised.  
  
"I'll certainly try not too." Fred slowly ascended the girls' staircase, automatically skipping the one step that was chamredto recognise his gender. He reached the door and knocked softly.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Fred."  
  
"Go away."  
  
Fred ignored her and entered the room. Angelina threw her covers aside and leapt out of her bed. She grabbed the nearest thing she could and threw it at Fred.  
  
"Watch it!" He ducked and Alicia's teddy bear hit the wall heavily.  
  
"What part of go away don't you understand?"  
  
"I came to apologise."  
  
"I don't want your bloody apology. It means nothing to me," Angelina lied.  
  
"Well, it means something to me. I'm sorry I jumped the gun a wee bit."  
  
"A wee bit? A wee bit!" Angelina snatched up a shoe and hurled it at him.  
  
Fred jumped aside just in time to avoid the flying trainer. It hit the wall with a thump.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it was more than a wee bit but the point is I didn't mean it."  
  
"Ha! You meant it all right!"  
  
"Ok, so maybe I meant it at the time."  
  
"You can't even apologise properly! Just leave me alone!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"I'm not leaving till I've apologised," Fred stated. He went and sat on the end of Angelina's bed.  
  
"Get off my bed and out of my room!"  
  
"Not until you accept my apology."  
  
Angelina sighed wearily. Then she looked down at her pyjama pants that were pale blue with clouds that moved around. She was only wearing a white singlet and Fred was staring quite blatantly.  
  
Angelina snatched Alicia's cloak off her bed and put it on. "Stop gawking!"  
  
"You know the deal. I'm not leaving until you accept my heartfelt apology." Fred sat crossed legged on her bed and refused to budge.  
  
"You're incredibly annoying, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's a gift."  
  
Angelina smiled then suddenly realised what she was doing. A nasty scowl returned to her pretty face.  
  
"You just smiled at me."  
  
"I did not," Angelina scowled.  
  
"I distinctly saw a smile. It was a very nice one, too."  
  
"It was not a smile. You're delusional."  
  
"Am I?" Fred grinned roguishly.  
  
"You irritate me."  
  
"I think we're going in a circle. I am really sorry I said all those horrible things to you. They're not true at all."  
  
"Of course they're bloody not. I sat beside your bed for six of the longest hours of my life. How could you even accuse me of not caring?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But that brings up my question…why did you stay with me for six hours?"  
  
Angelina became very uncomfortable and began to fidget with her hands. She avoided Fred's gaze and went to retrieve Tiger from the floor. Alicia would get angry if she knew Angelina had been throwing her precious teddy around.  
  
"Are you going to leave me hanging?" Fred asked.  
  
Angelina placed the bear back on Alicia's bed then sat across from Fred. He was smiling at her as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"Like I told the others, I was getting used to having you around is all."  
  
"So if it had been Lee in my position you would have sat beside his bed for most of the day?"  
  
"I don't like hypotheticals but no, I wouldn't stay with him. Don't bother to ask me why because you won't get an answer out of me."  
  
"Ok, I'll let you keep your little secret. So do you forgive me for being a tosser?"  
  
"I suppose so," Angelina said. A shy smile slowly crept over her face.  
  
"Great." Fred jumped off her bed and walked across the room. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You have a beautiful smile."  
  
"Uh…thanks, I guess."  
  
"You're welcome. Goodnight, Angelina."

* * *

A/N: One of my favourite chapters! I hope you liked it too! The next chapter will be the first Quidditch game of the season. Even I don't know what is going to happen yet so it should prove to be interesting.


	13. First of Many

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. But I'll probably get sued anyway.  
  
A/N: Hello again! I don't really have anything planned for this chapter but we'll see how it unfolds anyway! I apologise in advance if it's boring but I think my muses are taking an extended holiday. Hopefully they'll return before all my reviewers abandon me.  
  
I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers who review like every chapter of this thing. Meenal, Mere, Addy, Melissa, Potter-fanatic, Juvenus, Silver Arrow, piccolopiggy, oliverwoodschic and Vanessathemagnificent. Sorry if I forgot anyone but I'm in a lazy mood.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

****

The morning of the first Quidditch game against Slytherin, the Gryffindor team were seated together at the end of the Gryffindor table at breakfast. Everyone was incredibly nervous. Even Alicia couldn't eat and she wasn't actually playing.  
  
"Eat something!" Oliver urged.  
  
"I can't! I'll throw up," Katie moaned.  
  
"A dry piece of toast is all I'm asking for."  
  
"Fine, I'll eat your bloody toast," she mumbled. She snatched the toast from Oliver and took tentative nibbles  
  
Angelina was being incredibly quiet. She sat between Alicia and Fred with her eyes closed. It was almost like she was meditating. While she wasn't looking Fred was helping himself to bacon from her plate. His appetite hadn't been affected at all obviously.  
  
"You'll do fine," Alicia said in her most soothing voice.  
  
"It's really windy and it'll be hard to keep track of the Bludgers," George voiced his concerns as he repeatedly stabbed a sausage with his fork.  
  
"You'll do fine," Alicia repeated. She rubbed his back lightly.  
  
He was surprised at the sudden physical contact but found it oddly comforting. She rubbed in a circular motion and George closed his eyes and tried to ignore the butterflies the size of Hippogriffs that fluttered around in his stomach.  
  
"Thanks," he said softly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Glad to help but I'm sure you'll do a great job out there." Alicia dropped her hand back into her lap and smiled awkwardly.  
  
It wasn't like she'd never touched George before but such intimate contact was a new experience for both of them. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.  
  
"Want the rest?" George offered his mutilated breakfast to her.  
  
"Er, no, thanks"  
  
"All right, team! Let's go!" Oliver announced with forceful alacrity.  
  
Angelina opened her eyes and peered down at her empty plate. "Hey! Where did my bacon go? Fred!"  
  
But he had already rushed out of the Great Hall. Angelina sighed and walked out slowly with Katie and Alicia. It was an overcast day and the wind was whipping around. The girls all pulled their cloaks tighter around themselves and ran across the grounds. As they approached the Quidditch pitch the Slytherin team walked out and blocked their entrance.  
  
"Get out of the way, Flint," Angelina ordered.  
  
"No need to get snappy, sweetheart."  
  
"Excuse me? What did you call me?"  
  
"Just leave it, Angelina, we can enter around the other side," Alicia pleaded.  
  
"Oh, it's you, the little girl from the station. Where's your hero now?"  
  
"Looking for me?" Oliver's voice drifted over.  
  
The Slytherin's turned around to see Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindor team standing with their arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, look, it's the champion himself," Flint spat bitterly. But he did falter slightly at the sight of them all.  
  
"What is it with you harassing young girls?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with me, Wood?"  
  
"Ha! Do I have a problem with you? What kind of question is that? Of course I have a problem with you, you great prat."  
  
Flint turned bright red and whipped his wand out of his robes. Oliver did the same as everyone yelled encouragement. Alicia was the only one who was horrified by the scene.  
  
"Stop it!" she yelled.  
  
Neither of them heard her and she turned desperately to George. He got the message quickly and stepped between the Quidditch captains.  
  
"Come on, we don't need this distraction."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll sort you out on the Quidditch field, Flint." Oliver turned and walked back towards the change rooms.  
  
"That would have been an interesting fight," Matt commented as he lead Alicia through the Quidditch stands.  
  
"You actually want to see your best friend in a fight?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah, he could have taken Flint."  
  
"We are talking about the same guys, aren't we? Flint is twice the size of Oliver," Alicia pointed out.  
  
"Maybe so but Olly's brain is at least five times bigger than Flint's," Matt laughed.  
  
Lee opened the door to the commentary box and the Gryffindor reserves followed him. Alicia had never been in the box and she looked around in awe. There were about seven padded seats in a row and the magical megaphone was on the middle one.  
  
"Wicked view," Alicia noted.  
  
"One of the perks of being a reserve," Brian, the reserve Keeper, said.  
  
"I just hope I don't have to play a game this year," Alicia commented as she sat between Lee and Matt.  
  
"Well, I've been a reserve for three years now and I've never had to play a game," Matt told her.  
  
"Why would you want to be a reserve for three years?"  
  
"I never really took to Quidditch. Both of my parents are Muggles," he explained.  
  
"My dad is a Muggle, too! I used to play football but the Weasley's got me into Quidditch. My favourite Muggle sport is rugby league though."  
  
"League, eh? Little too rough for me, I am quite good at football though. Maybe we could get together and have a kick around sometime."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Matt turned to Brian and began to discuss the upcoming game. Lee whispered to Alicia, "he just asked you out."  
  
"No, he didn't. He just wants to play a little football," Alicia said, shocked at the very thought.  
  
"You have to learn how to read the signs, Leesh, he wants you."  
  
"Shut up. I'm twelve and he's fourteen. Really, Lee, _you_ ought to learn how to read signs."  
  
"Fine, don't listen to me then." Lee grinned and watched as students began to fill the stands.  
  
Back in the change rooms the Gryffindor team was listening to Oliver's pep talk.  
  
"Now, Slytherin may be bigger and more experienced than us but I know we can win this! The odds are stacked against us but the underdogs can cause an upset! Just believe in yourselves!" Oliver cried.  
  
"Sorry, mate, but that wasn't much of a pep talk," George said.  
  
"Frankly, I'm even more scared than I was before," Rachel moaned slightly.  
  
"It's ok, Rach," Mitchell soothed.  
  
Obviously it wasn't very soothing because Rachel slapped her hand over her mouth and dashed off.  
  
"Great, our Seeker can't keep her head out of the toilet." Oliver paced around. This captain thing was a lot harder than it seemed.  
  
"I better go hold her hair back," Mitchell said.  
  
"Just get her to calm down a bit, Mitch. Now, as for the rest of you, I want you all to go out there and dominate. They're a better team on parchment and…well, they're a better team in the air too…but I think we can do this."  
  
"Sorry, captain, but you suck at pep talks," Katie informed him.  
  
"Thanks, Katie. I better go check on Rachel."  
  
"Are you two ready to protect us?" Angelina asked the twins.  
  
"We were born ready." George swung his bat and nearly hit Katie in the head.  
  
"Why am I not reassured by that?"  
  
"You know, Angelina, I would play better if I got a good luck kiss," Fred hinted subtly.  
  
She smiled sweetly but shook her head. "Nice try, Fred."  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
"Ok, let's get out there!" Oliver marched out the door.  
  
Mitchell followed him out, dragging a very pale looking Rachel with him. The four second years trailed after them but as they reached the door Angelina pulled Fred back.  
  
"What are you doing, Angelina?"  
  
Without a word she leant over and pressed her lips on his. Fred dropped his bat on his foot in surprise.  
  
"Good luck." She winked at him and walked out.  
  
"Bloody hell," he breathed.  
  
He retrieved his bat from the ground and ran after her. The team was waiting in a huddle as the Slytherin team was announced.  
  
"Angelina just kissed me!" Fred told his team mates.  
  
"Sure she did," George scoffed.  
  
"She did! Tell them, Angelina!"  
  
She shrugged innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"What do you mean? Just then! You kissed me!"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can continue fantasising after the game. Let's go!" Oliver lifted off into the howling wind.  
  
"I am not fantasising!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Fred, but I have a bad girl reputation to uphold and I can't go around kissing boys," Angelina whispered then smiled at him.  
  
She took off too and Fred followed as Lee announced his name. The most amazing moment of his life had just happened and he couldn't tell anyone. He sighed and struggled to stay on course. The teams did a lap then landed by Madam Hooch. Wood and Flint shook hands with startling force and the game begun.  
  
Fred tried desperately to concentrate on the game but couldn't get the kiss out of his head. A Bludger suddenly whizzed by his ear and George chased after it.  
  
"Fred! Pay attention!"  
  
In the commentary box Alicia had also noticed Fred's lack of participation.  
  
"Something's wrong with Fred. That Bludger almost got him. He's totally out of it for some reason."  
  
"Well, he better wake up soon because those Bludgers are particularly agitated today," Matt said.  
  
"You've probably noticed the new faces for Gryffindor. There's the identical faces of Fred and George Weasley and the very beautiful faces of, Rachel Marsh, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, who I might add is looking spectacular in-"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Weasley! Get into the game! Katie nearly got taken out by a Bludger!" Oliver yelled hysterically at the offending twin. He couldn't tell whether it was actually Fred or George.  
  
Fred eventually got his mind on the game but when he did the score was already 100-30 to Slytherin. Angelina was feeling incredibly guilty and responsible for Fred's state. The kiss had been a spur of the moment type thing.  
  
Of course she liked Fred but Angelina wasn't the type to have a fling. If Fred wasn't prepared for the long haul then she'd have to find someone more suitable and mature. Like Cedric for instance.  
  
"Angelina!"  
  
Her head snapped to the left, Mitchell threw the Quaffle and thanks to her quick reflexes she was able to catch it.  
  
She took off towards the goal. A dodge and a weave brought her face to face with the Slytherin Keeper. It should have been an easy shot but needless to say her mind wasn't on the job and she missed by at least a few feet.  
  
"Angelina! What do you call that?" Mitch yelled. From that moment, he made a decision not to throw the Quaffle to Angelina for the rest of the game.  
  
"Gryffindor may as well have five players! The Beater - think it's Fred - and Chaser, Johnson, are totally inactive today! I suspect a lovers tiff!"  
  
As soon as Lee said this Angelina and Fred stopped in mid-air to glare towards the box.  
  
"Perhaps I shouldn't have said that," Lee whispered to Alicia as McGonagall tried to yank the megaphone off him.  
  
"Perhaps," Alicia said thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd of students. Such silence could only mean one thing.  
  
"It's Marsh and Higgs! They appear to have spotted the Snitch!" Lee exclaimed happily as he regained control of the megaphone.  
  
Every player on the field stopped what they were doing, which in Fred and Angelina's case was nothing anyway, to watch the Seekers pursue the tiny gold ball.  
  
Oliver had his fingers crossed. Rachel wasn't an experienced Seeker and was smaller than Higgs but she was faster. The Seekers were level now but Rachel was beginning to speed up. So, Higgs, being the Slytherin he was, forcefully shoved her away. Rachel veered horribly off course and collided with George.  
  
"That was blatant cobbing!" Lee screamed.  
  
Higgs snatched the Snitch out of the air and three quarters of the crowd booed incessantly. Unfortunately, Madam Hooch didn't agree with Lee and she awarded the win to Slytherin.  
  
The players all landed and the Slytherins rejoiced. Rachel and George were nursing large bumps on their heads and Oliver was less than happy.  
  
The Gryffindor team trudged back to the change rooms and sat in silence. The reserves and Lee joined them and surveyed the distraught faces around them.  
  
"You tried your best," Alicia said.  
  
"Well, sometimes your best doesn't get you anywhere," Oliver snapped at her.  
  
"Hey, she didn't do anything," George said in defence of Alicia.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. Wasn't it cobbing when Higgs hit Rachel?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Not technically. It's a loop hole in the rule," Oliver explained.  
  
"Wait till I get hold of him!" Mitchell said fiercely.  
  
Rachel rubbed the back of her head. "Thanks for trying to be all macho about it, Mitch, but you know very well Higgs would squash you."  
  
"The cobbing rule actually states that the excessive use of elbows isn't allowed but Higgs didn't use his elbow. He actually used his shoulder and shoulder jostling is perfectly legal," Oliver sighed sadly.  
  
"That rule really needs to be reviewed," Matt said.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now. We just need to practice harder. Three times a week should get us in top shape."  
  
Everyone groaned and mumbled and shuffled out of the change rooms.  
  
"Johnson! Weasley!" Oliver called them back for a second.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Look, I don't know what's going on with you two, nor do I want to know, but if you continue to let it affect your game again I'll be forced to bring in Matt and Alicia to replace you."  
  
Angeilna said, "Nothing's going on,"  
  
"Nothing at all," Fred agreed with a glance at Angelina.

* * *

A/N: Not a real great chapter. It also took me ages to write which is unusual for me. Anyhow, I've kind of lost my way with this story so I don't know what the next chapter will be about. Probably the Fred/Angelina/Cedric love triangle. I don't even know when the next chapter will be.  
  
Well, at least I got their first kiss out of the way. Now the chapter title probably makes more sense to you. It was the first kiss of many to come. Please review despite my lack of inspiration. Maybe you can inspire me. 


	14. The Mysterious Package

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, and Scholastic…just about everyone except me, actually.  
  
A/N: I'm back! I'm now the new and improved, reinspired-Alicia! Yay! I don't know how long this sudden inspiration will actually last but we'll see. My invisible muse I have fondly named Hubert has returned! Yay for Hubert. Let's pray he sticks around.   
  
We'll see how this chapter goes. Hopefully better than the last. It jumps to the Christmas holidays just so you know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
The Gryffindor second year girls stepped off the Hogwarts Express. The trio was especially excited because Katie and Angelina were staying at Alicia's house for the next few days.  
  
"There's my mum and dad!" Alicia pointed excitedly.  
  
The three girls rushed over to the couple. Angelina was looking over her shoulder for Fred or Cedric. Both of them seemed to be avoiding her and it was only making her decision regarding them harder.  
  
"You must be Katie." David extended his hand towards the short blonde and she shook it daintily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Katie Bell. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
"And you've met Angelina before."  
  
"Hello again, dear. Looking forward to your stay with us?"  
  
Angelina nodded emphatically. Apparently her mother had a new boyfriend. She had never taken to any of her mother's past boyfriends and she was sure this bloke would be no different.  
  
"Well, let's get going then. Erica and Jasmine can't wait to see you."  
  
The three girls followed the Spinnets back into the Muggle world. Angelina and Katie, not having much experience with Muggles, were fascinated by everything.  
  
"Do you own a T.P?" Katie asked as they began their journey to the Spinnet house.  
  
"A teepee? Isn't that what Native American's live in?" David questioned.  
  
"I think she means a T.V," Alicia giggled.  
  
"Oh, yes, we do own a television," he said. He still couldn't comprehend how anyone could survive without television.  
  
"You girls can meet Luke!" Alicia said excitedly.  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
"My next door neighbour. He's a Muggle. We went to the same Muggle school, he was my best friend."  
  
"A Muggle boy? Haven't met any before," Angelina admitted.  
  
"You're likely to meet lots of Muggles over the next few days. Most of our neighbours are Muggles so you girls will have to be careful what you say."  
  
"I think we'll be able to blend in as Muggles, Mrs Spinnet," Katie said cheerfully.  
  
"Not if you start talking about teepees again. I'll give you a few lessons when we get to my house," Alicia promised.  
  
For the rest of the trip Alicia was pointing things out to the girls. She took a full twenty minutes to describe the function of traffic lights to them.  
  
"Here we are!"  
  
They pulled into the driveway and the girls jumped excitedly out of the car. Angelina and Katie surveyed the Spinnet house with awe. It was a modest, two-story brick house. There was nothing exceptional about it in Muggle terms but the young witches were fascinated.  
  
"What's that thing on the roof?"  
  
"That's a satellite dish. It's for the T.V so we can get extra channels," Alicia explained.  
  
Both of the girls nodded even though they didn't really understand its purpose. When they entered the house their mouths literally hung open.  
  
Natalie smiled at their fascinated expressions. "You're both obviously from old wizarding families."   
  
"Oh, you're home!" Erica poked her head around the kitchen door.  
  
"Come meet my big sister!"  
  
The girls left their bags for David to take up to Alicia's room and walked through to the kitchen. A wonderful aroma met their nostrils.  
  
"Hi." Alicia hugged her sister briefly.  
  
"Welcome home, having a good year at Hogwarts so far?"  
  
"Yep. Erica, this is Angelina and Katie."  
  
"Nice to finally meet you. I have to admit when Alicia told me she had made some female friends I was a little doubtful, frankly I didn't think she was capable of having female friends."  
  
"Of course I'm capable of having female friends but that's very hypocritical coming from you. You're best friends with Charlie."  
  
"Correction, Leeshy, I _was_ best friends with Charlie. He obviously thought dragons were more important than our friendship," Erica's voice began to get a dangerous edge to it as she tended to the roast chicken.  
  
"Come on, we should go before she starts ranting about Charlie's 'idiosyncrasies' and such," Alicia advised.  
  
The girls headed upstairs and Alicia knocked on a door labeled 'Jasmine'.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Alicia, Jas, open up."  
  
The door flew open immediately. Jasmine ran at Alicia in a flurry of tears. She was violently sobbing into her sister's shirt.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Jasmine tried to speak but she was too hysterical. All she could do was sob incoherently and hiccup.  
  
"Beauxbatons…mum…Hogwarts."  
  
"I can't understand you, calm down."  
  
Katie turned to Angelina and she shrugged. Neither had any younger siblings so it was a new situation for both of them. They all entered Jasmine's overly pink room.  
  
"Mum has put my name down for Beauxbatons, she won't let me go to Hogwarts!" Jasmine cried.  
  
"What? No way! You have to come to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Mum says she doesn't want me to associate with anyone at Hogwarts!"  
  
"What's wrong with Hogwarts?" Angelina asked seriously.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, Erica did fine at Hogwarts and I'm doing fine so far," Alicia pointed out, feeling the need to defend her school. "Don't worry, mum will come around eventually. Just calm down, we'll be in my room if you need me."  
  
Jasmine nodded then buried her face in her pillow. Alicia sighed and led the girls back into the hall where they literally ran into Natalie.  
  
"Mum! I just talked to Jas. What's been going on around here? Why won't you let her go to Hogwarts?" Alicia demanded angrily. She had been looking forward to having her little sister at Hogwarts with her.  
  
"I don't appreciate your tone. Hogwarts simply isn't the place for her. Now, I will not discuss the matter any further and I suggest you drop it."  
  
Alicia watched her mother walk off. Something was definitely up but it would have to wait for now. She had guests to entertain.  
  
"Sorry about that. We're not exactly the Brady Bunch."  
  
"What?"  
  
Alicia sighed heavily. They would never pass as Muggles at this rate. The girls proceeded down the hall and into the very last room.  
  
"This is your bedroom?" Katie exclaimed.  
  
It was a medium sized room with baby blue walls and pictures of Muggle sportsmen adorned the wall. It was a sharp contrast to the pink and frills in Jasmine's room.  
  
"Yeah, this is it." Alicia spread her arms proudly.  
  
"Well, it's not very, erm…feminine, is it?" Angelina looked around.  
  
"That's the whole point of it."  
  
"Right," Katie said. In fact, the only sign that the room belonged to a girl was the teddy bear on the bed.  
  
"Who's he?" Angelina pointed urgently to a poster on the wall.  
  
"Him? That's Michael Owen. He's a Muggle footballer. Bit of a good sort, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Blimey! If all footballers look like him I may just have to watch a game!" Angelina exclaimed.   
  
"You have no Quidditch pictures though," Katie pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to have some but I think Luke and my other Muggle friends would find the moving players a bit unnerving."  
  
They spent two hours or so examining everything in Alicia's room, from her CD player to her computer. Then Alicia ducked under her bed and pulled out a photo album. She opened it and the Angelina and Katie peered over her shoulders.  
  
"Oh, is that you as a baby?"  
  
"No." Alicia blushed and quickly turned the page to avoid any further embarrassment.  
  
"Is that you and the twins?" Angelina gasped.  
  
"Yeah, we were about eight or nine then. They put a spider on my head and told me it had laid eggs in my brain. I cried for an hour. Then I got a headache from the crying and Fred told me that the eggs were hatching, I screamed and screamed."  
  
Katie giggled quietly. Alicia scowled at her and turned the page again.  
  
"Sorry, I know it's not funny…but…well, it is funny actually," Katie laughed loudly.  
  
"Well, it certainly wasn't funny at the time. Oh, this is my Muggle football team and I. We played for the local club. I was the only girl in the team," Alicia said.  
  
They went through the rest of the photos then it was time for dinner. The girls helped set the table. Jasmine was still up in her room, refusing to eat.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Fred and George are coming to stay for a few days," Natalie announced casually.  
  
The plate that Angelina was carrying to the table slipped from her grasp and smashed on the floor.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No need to worry," Natalie pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the shattered plate. "_Reparo_!"  
  
The pieces once again formed a plate and Angelina gingerly picked it up. She was incredibly embarrassed. It was only Fred after all.  
  
"The twins are staying here?"  
  
"That's what I just said, Alicia. They're staying for two nights while Molly and Arthur visit Bill for Christmas. They're coming tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"What about Percy, Ron and Ginny? Where will they stay."  
  
"They're staying with their grandparents. Molly decided that it was best for the twins to come here instead. We do owe them after last summer."  
  
"This will prove to be interesting," Katie whispered to Alicia.  
  
Alicia had to agree. Fred and Angelina had barely talked to each other since the disputed kiss. Angelina was still denying that it ever happened and Fred had become very frustrated.  
  
They all ate dinner in silence. Alicia and Katie were taking surreptitious glances at Angelina who was looking particularly sullen.  
  
Alicia apologised once they were safely inside her room. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know they'd be coming. Honestly."  
  
"It's all right, I guess. I don't have a problem with Fred. He is the one with the problem. Ever since that kiss he's been - oh, wait," Angelina stammered.  
  
"Kiss? Oh no…you didn't, did you?" Katie gasped.  
  
Angelina looked at her hands awkwardly.  
  
"You did!" Alicia's already large eyes became even wider.  
  
"It was an accident," she mumbled.  
  
"So you tripped and your lips happened to land on his?"  
  
"It was purposely by accident, I guess."  
  
"So, what was it like?"  
  
"It was nice," Angelina giggled.  
  
"Even though I don't know what you see in Fred I am happy for the both of you," Alicia said earnestly.  
  
"Hold on, it was just a kiss. There's still Cedric," Angelina said quickly.  
  
"I wish I had two guys to choose from. Hell, even one will do," Katie sighed.  
  
"What about Lee?"  
  
Alicia ducked quickly as Katie hurled a pillow at her. Alicia threw it back at her and soon the air was thick with flying pillows, teddies and socks. They didn't get to sleep till the early hours of the next morning.  
  
As a result they didn't wake till midday. They were eventually woken by Erica banging on the door.  
  
"Alicia Maree Spinnet! Get up this instant!"   
  
"Stop banging!" Alicia clambered out of bed and nearly stepped on Angelina's head.  
  
She opened the door just as Erica brought her fist up again. Standing next to her sister was a tall boy with blonde spiky hair. Alicia failed to recognise him and rubbed her eyes tiredly.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"You have a visitor." Erica nodded her head towards the boy and walked off briskly.  
  
He smiled brightly and said, "How's life?"   
  
There was no mistaking that smile. "Luke!"  
  
"Welcome back."  
  
She threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't recognise you!"   
  
"Yeah, I just wanted to find out if blondes really did have more fun."  
  
"And the verdict is?"  
  
"Well, they certainly pick up a lot more."  
  
Alicia giggled. He was still the same.  
  
"I can't wait to introduce you to my friends. Wait out here and we'll get changed."  
  
About twenty minutes later the girls emerged and Luke was sitting in the hall patiently.  
  
"You took your time. I remember the days when you only took five minutes to get ready," he nudged Alicia.  
  
"Well, things change, honey. This is Angelina and Katie; they go to Hog - boarding school with me," Alicia corrected herself quickly.  
  
"Hi there. You've certainly had an influence on Alicia here." Luke surveyed her hipster jeans and her black top that said 'Magic Happens' across the front of it. "I guess the days of the Liverpool jersey, track pants and bare feet are gone."  
  
Alicia shrugged. "I guess my hormones are beginning to catch up with me."   
  
"About time is all I can say. So, do you girls play football?" Luke asked as they headed out into the backyard.  
  
"Yes," Katie said, at the same time Angelina said, "No."  
  
"They play a little," Alicia supplied quickly.  
  
"Who's your favourite team, Katie?"  
  
"Umm…well-"  
  
"Don't you like Leeds, Katie?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, yes I do. Love them. Can't get enough of them," Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Who's your favourite Leeds player?"  
  
"Michael Owen," Katie said confidently. She had remembered something.  
  
Luke just gave her a strange look and Alicia came to the rescue again.  
  
"She meant Harry Kewell. She always gets them two mixed up. Silly Katie."  
  
"Yeah, silly me." She laughed nervously and decided she'd get away before she was forced to answer anymore question.  
  
So Angelina and Katie sat and watched Alicia and Luke kick a football around. He had tried to get them to play as well but they both flatly refused.  
  
Luke was trying to teach Alicia how to juggle the ball and Katie and Angelina were discussing Fred and Cedric.  
  
"You know what would be prefect? A mix of the both of them. Fred's personality and Cedric's looks," Angelina said wistfully.  
  
"Where's Alicia?" a familiar voice drifted from inside the house.  
  
Alicia let the ball drop to the ground. She ran back inside and emerged dragging Fred and George with her.  
  
"Hi," George greeted Katie and Angelina.  
  
Fred refused to acknowledge them at all. Being angry with Angelina was easier if he didn't have to look at her.  
  
"What is he doing here?" George whispered to Alicia as he eyed Luke.  
  
"Even if you don't like him he's still me friend. Do try and be civil though, I don't feel like breaking up any fights."  
  
"I'll be civil."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I better get home," Luke announced quickly. The sight of Fred and George had changed his mood dramatically. He had never got along with them for some unknown reason.  
  
Alicia waved as he jumped the fence that separated their yards. "Say hi to your parents for me!" 

  
"Can we go up to your room?" Angelina asked quietly.  
  
George asked, "Can we come?"   
  
Alicia hesitated. She didn't want to shut the twins out but she also didn't want to upset Angelina either.  
  
Fred glanced at Angelina, who was looking determinedly away from him. "It doesn't matter, we're obviously not wanted."   
  
"It's not like that," she insisted.  
  
"Can we just forget about all that for now?"  
  
"Sure," Angelina sighed with relief.  
  
"Alicia!"  
  
They went inside to see Natalie pulling on her cloak. David was beside her with a small velvet pouch in his hand.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Your father and I are taking Jasmine to Beauxbatons for an interview."  
  
"So you're serious about this thing?"  
  
"Of course I'm serious. Now Erica has had to go into work for a while but she should be back in a few hours. I've told Marcia that we're going out so she'll keep an eye on you."  
  
"You don't have to get Luke's mum to keep an eye on us," Alicia said, rolling her brown eyes.  
  
"It makes me feel better about leaving you here. Jasmine! Come on!"  
  
The scowling girl came stomping down the stairs. She snatched some powder tossed it into the fire.  
  
"Beauxbatons!"  
  
David and Natalie shared a look and followed her. The house was suddenly quiet.  
  
"So, we have the house to ourselves then," Katie said.  
  
"Yeah." Fred looked at George and smiled.  
  
"No! Don't even think about it! You are not going to trash my house! I'm sure we can find something nice and safe and clean to do," Alicia said firmly.  
  
"You're no fun, Leesh."  
  
"I know, let's watch some television."  
  
The group watched a Muggle football game. Liverpool v Manchester United. It took them a while to grasp the rules ("why don't they just pick it up?") but they began to enjoy it.  
  
"Foul! Are you blind, ref? He nearly took his head off!" Alicia yelled. She got rather carried away and no one sat next to her because she threw her arms around a lot.  
  
"Did you hear that?" George asked just before the game ended.  
  
"Hear what?" Alicia asked absently.  
  
"If you stopped calling David Beckham a tosser you would have heard someone knocking on the front door."  
  
"Can you be a sweetie and go see who it is?"  
  
"Sure," George stood up.  
  
"Thanks-OFFSIDE!"  
  
George smiled and went to open the door. Whoever it was had given up but had left something on the doorstep.  
  
George picked up the brightly wrapped parcel and carried it back inside to everyone.  
  
"Who was it?" Alicia asked without taking her eyes off the screen.  
  
"Don't know. They left this though."  
  
But Alicia didn't hear him because she was yelling at the ref who had just awarded a free kick to Manchester United.  
  
"You idiot! He took a dive! If you pulled your head out of your arse you might have seen that!"  
  
David Beckham scored one of his trademark goals and Alicia turned the T.V off abruptly.  
  
"You calm now?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yeah, so who was at the door?"  
  
"No one, but this was on the doorstep." George handed her the parcel.  
  
Alicia took it and examined the green wrapping paper curiously. There was a card tucked under the bow.  
  
"Were you expecting a present or anything?" Angelina asked.  
  
"No." She unfolded the card. It read:  
  
_To my beautiful baby,  
  
You can't begin to comprehend how much I love you. I want you to have this as a sign of my undying love for you. I haven't stopped thinking about you and I never will.  
  
From someone who loves you very much._  
  
"That's odd," George said once he had read it.  
  
"Is this is another one of your stupid pranks?"  
  
"No, why would we proclaim our love for you?"  
  
"I don't know, Fred, I stopped trying to predict your logic years ago. So you don't have anything to do with this?"  
  
"Absolutely not."  
  
Alicia watched George carefully. She could tell when he was lying and he happened to be telling the truth this time.  
  
"Maybe it's a bomb," Katie suggested casually.  
  
"Don't say that!" Alicia held the package away from herself.  
  
Angelina put her ear up to the side of it. "It's not ticking." 

  
"Open it," Fred urged.  
  
"No, we should probably leave it for my parents to deal with."  
  
"It could be for Erica. From Charlie?" George shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's addressed to 'my beautiful baby' so I doubt it. Perhaps you have a secret admirer," Fred winked.  
  
"Open it!" Angelina clapped her hands together.  
  
"Ok, but if it explodes…"  
  
Alicia undid the bow and threw it to the ground. Then she carefully removed the wrapping paper and handed it to George.  
  
"Come on, Spinnet."  
  
"Don't rush me."  
  
Alicia opened the lid and pulled out a mound of pink tissue paper, which she also handed to George. She was incredibly relieved when nothing blew up in her face.  
  
"What is it?" Katie asked anxiously.  
  
"It's…a cloak?" Alicia pulled out the navy blue cloak.  
  
"A cloak?" the twins said in unison.  
  
The girls all gasped as Alicia held it up for everyone to see.  
  
"Dantini!"  
  
"Dantini? As in the famous designer?"  
  
"Yes!" the girls chorused.  
  
"Do you think it's genuine?" Angelina asked.  
  
"It's genuine all right," Katie said, peering at the tag. It had the unique 'D' marking which was on all Dantini designs.  
  
"They cost a fortune!" George exclaimed.  
  
"Who would send you a designer cloak?"  
  
"It might not be for me though," Alicia carefully folded the cloak and placed it back in the box.  
  
"Well, is it your size?"  
  
"All Dantini works have self-adjusting sizes. Really, don't you boys know anything?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
Alicia folded the cloak and placed it back into the box. Sure, it was beautiful but she couldn't shake the odd feeling that something strange was going on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry to leave it when things were just getting interesting. I hope that chapter was better than the last, at least more intriguing anyway. No idea when the next chapter will be out.   
  
So who sent the cloak? Who is it for?   
  
These questions won't be answered for quite a while but feel free to take a guess.   



	15. A Champion Team?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'. I wish I owned Hayden Christensen though. Damn he's hot!  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but as some of you already know I've started another story. It's called 'When An Angel Loses Her Halo' and it's L/J romance. Check it out if you like.  
  
So who did send the package? Your guesses were…interesting. Sadly you won't find out who it was for a while. Sorry to leave you hanging! Now this chapter is the Quidditch final. I know for a fact that Gryffindor get beaten by Slytherin. I'd love to let Gryffindor win but I have to stick to the books. I'm moving very fast but it's getting boring and I don't want to lose reviewers.  
  
The Blues rule! On that note, on with the chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 14  
**  
"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" Oliver demanded.  
  
"Playing soccer." Alicia smiled at him as if that were perfectly obvious. (A/N: Ok, I've gone back to calling it soccer. I'm from Australia so it seems more natural to me. It makes it easier for everyone else too.)  
  
"And why, might I ask, are you playing soccer?"  
  
"Well, Olly, if you recall the last time I convinced you to play a game with me you stepped on the ball and ended up rolling your ankle," Matt said and Oliver blushed. Truth be told, he was horrible at Muggle sports.  
  
"That's not the point, this is Quidditch practice, the whole notion of it being that you practice Quidditch. I know that neither of you are playing tomorrow but you're going to be a regular Chaser next year, Alicia, and you still need to work on your Quaffle skills," Oliver lectured.  
  
She nodded meekly. "Yes, Oliver."

  
"Give her a break, mate. She's a lot better now, I don't see any need for extra training," Matt said, jumping to Alicia's defence yet again.  
  
Alicia blushed and flicked the Quaffle up with her toe so she could catch it. She'd spent a lot of time over the past months working on her Quaffle skills with Matt. They'd grown quite close but Alicia had never had the courage to find out if he liked her more than a friend.  
  
"Oh, so you're an expert now are you, Matt?" Oliver eyed him dangerously.  
  
"Keep your clothes on. You get really hard to live with around final time."  
  
"I do not. Now, I have to get back to the rest of the team," Oliver huffed.  
  
"Don't worry about Oliver. He's just really stressed, he always gets like this before a big game," Matt whispered to Alicia as Oliver walked away.  
  
"He really does stress too much. He'll end up with grey hair before he's twenty." Alicia giggled at the thought of grey haired Oliver.  
  
"I think he might already be going grey."  
  
Matt and Alicia began to throw the Quaffle to each other. Matt threw it high, low, hard, soft, long distance and short distance. Alicia didn't drop one catch the whole time.  
  
"I think that's enough practice for today. As far as I'm concerned you're prepared for next year."  
  
"Thanks, Matt. Umm, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course," he said as they took seats in the stands with the reserve Keeper Brian to watch the rest of the training session.  
  
"Well…uh, Lee Jordan seems to think that you like me. I don't believe him or anything but still…"  
  
"Oh…look, Leesh, I do like you but only as a friend. Sorry if I gave you the wrong idea but I have a Muggle girlfriend and it's just that you remind me of her. Her name's Belinda and she has curly red hair like you. That's why I like spending time with you."  
  
Alicia let out a long breath. She was relieved to say the least. Now she could be friends with him and not worry about anything else.  
  
Out on the pitch Oliver was making the team do sprint drills. They had to lie on their stomachs then jump to their feet and sprint fifty or so metres.  
  
"I don't see the point of doing this. We're on broomsticks the whole time," Fred complained through a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"Shut up and keep your head down," Oliver ordered.  
  
"There's dirt in my mouth!" Katie said, horrified at having to lie face down on the ground.  
  
"Well, if you kept your mouth closed it wouldn't get in there. Now, on the count of three," Oliver marched backwards and forwards along the 'finish line'. "One…two…three!"  
  
All six of them scrambled to their feet. Katie stumbled and ended up tripping over and taking Rachel down with her.  
  
Fred, George, Angelina and Mitchell managed to finish without falling over. Fred finished first but his joy was short lived.  
  
"That wasn't fast enough. You lot have to cut at least three seconds off that time," Oliver snapped. "Bell! Marsh! I want a lap of the pitch from each of you!"  
  
They both turned and stared at their captain. A lap of the pitch? Was he crazy?  
  
"I think we've had enough for today," Mitchell said.  
  
"They didn't finish the sprint so I want a lap from them," Oliver said simply.  
  
"This is all your bloody fault." Rachel glared at Mitch. "Come and join the team! We can spend more time together, you said. What a load of b.s that was!"  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't know Oliver would go all fanatical on us."  
  
"Fanatical? More like tyrannical," George puffed.  
  
Oliver ignored George's comment and picked up his 'tactical boards'. "Now I want to go through some last minute plays before we finish up. Angelina, go get Matt, Alicia and Brian. This will be beneficial for them, too."   
  
"Whatever you say," Angelina said with a reluctant shrug. She didn't see why the reserves had to sit through the lectures but she did what he wanted, lest she feel his wrath too.  
  
Alicia stretched her arms above her head as Angelina approached. "Great. Are you finally finished?"   
  
"Not likely. Oliver's moving onto his boards now. He wants all three of you to come and listen as well," Angelina reported.  
  
"Well, I guess we ought to do what he says," Brian sighed.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. He made Katie and Rachel do a lap of the pitch for falling over," Angelina said as she ran her fingers through her ponytail.  
  
The four students trudged back to the middle of the pitch where the rest of the team was sitting. Oliver was pacing in front of them shuffling his boards. Alicia dropped to the ground between Fred and George. The sun was setting in the background as the group waited for the girls to return. Katie collapsed in front of Alicia and Rachel dropped to her knees beside Matt.  
  
"Ok, now we can begin. I just want to go over a few quick plays for tomorrow." Oliver tapped the first board with his wand and the lines and circles began to wiggle around.  
  
The 'few quick plays' were still not finished almost two hours later. The sun had sunk below the horizon but, undeterred by the lack of light, Oliver had simply lit his wand and continued. Katie had fallen asleep as soon as he had started talking. Alicia was half-asleep with her head resting on George's shoulder; he gently rested his chin on the top of her head and fought to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Come on, Wood, everyone's asleep." Fred gestured to his teammates who were each in varying states of alertness.  
  
"Yeah, Rachel's even snoring," Matt pointed out.  
  
Oliver glared at his team menacingly. He emitted a loud bang from his wand and everyone jerked awake. Alicia jumped and caused George to nearly bite his tongue. Katie simply mumbled something and rolled over. She was quite a heavy sleeper evidently.  
  
"What's going on?" Angelina rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Well, as it appears I've been talking to myself for the past hour or so, we might as well get back to the castle," Oliver said. He gathered up his boards and marched off.  
  
"Katie! We're going!" Fred shook her violently.  
  
She rolled over and slapped him away. "What? Stop doing that!"  
  
"We missed dinner," Angelina groaned and rubbed her empty stomach.  
  
"Never fear, George and I can fix that. You provide the room and we'll provide the food."  
  
"Our dorm in ten minutes. Whole team's invited," Angelina announced brightly. Normally she'd never let the boys in her room but her brain was over ruled by her grumbling stomach.  
  
Fred winked at her. "It's a date."   
  
The two of them had gone back to flirting frequently. Angelina was still torn between Cedric and Fred. They both had qualities that she liked. With the help of Alicia and Katie, she'd drawn up a pros and cons sheet on both of them. It had only succeeded in making her more confused though.  
  
Nearly two hours later…  
  
The team, minus Oliver, was still in the second year girls' room. Stomachs full and muscles tired, they lay around talking.  
  
"Ok, Angelina, if you had to be stuck on a deserted island with Snape or Fred, who would you chose?" Alicia asked.  
  
"That's hard…Snape definitely."  
  
Everyone laughed and Fred looked horrified. Angelina giggled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm joking. Really, do you think I'm that stupid? Alicia, same question for you but Oliver and George this time."  
  
"Oliver or George? Well, with Oliver being all psychopathic I'll have to say George."  
  
Just then the door flew open. Oliver stood there in his Gryffindor boxer shorts and a white shirt. He had his arms folded across his chest. He would have looked scary if he weren't in his pajamas.  
  
"Speak of the Devil…"  
  
"What are you all doing in here? You should be in bed! We have the final tomorrow and you're in here mucking around!"  
  
"Calm down, Olly. It's only 9 o'clock," Mitch said.  
  
"You're Head Boy! You should know very well you're not allowed in here!"  
  
He shrugged. "I know but I was really hungry after you made us skip dinner."   
  
"Oh, so it's my fault now?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Well, that's what you were implying. Now, everybody who doesn't belong in here - OUT!" Oliver pointed to the door.  
  
"Now I know why you picked me over him," George whispered to Alicia.  
  
"Good night," she said with a smile.  
  
Everyone left, besides Angelina, Alicia, Katie and Oliver. Angelina glared at him then snatched up her pajamas and stomped into the bathroom. Katie went to brush her hair in front of the mirror.  
  
"Do you think I was too hard on them?" Oliver asked Alicia.  
  
She inclined her head slightly. "Just a bit."   
  
"I just really want to win tomorrow. Winning the Quidditch Cup has been my dream ever since I was five years old."  
  
"You may not get it tomorrow but I'm sure you'll get it someday. There's plenty of time for Quidditch glory but maybe you shouldn't act like such a nutter. You scare me sometimes."  
  
"I'll try to tone it down a bit for you, Leesh. Good night, then." Oliver gave her one of his trademark smiles then left.  
  
"He has such a gorgeous smile," said Katie, who had been watching in the mirror.  
  
"Ms Bell? Do you like Oliver?"  
  
"Along with every other girl in the school." She chuckled and pulled her hair into a ponytail. "I wouldn't say that I like him exactly...let's just say I appreciate him."  
  
Alicia smiled and shook head. Appreciate him? Katie came up with some odd things at times.  
  
The next day…  
  
The Gryffindor team sat in the change room in silence. The reserves were sitting in there too.  
  
"I think I'm going to faint," Rachel groaned softly.  
  
"Take deep breaths," Oliver advised.  
  
Alicia gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder "You'll do fine."   
  
Oliver then went around and talked to everyone individually to make sure they knew what their jobs were.  
  
"Fred?" Oliver peered at one of the twins.  
  
He looked up slowly. "Yeah."   
  
"Knew I'd get it eventually. You focussed this time?"  
  
Fred nodded emphatically at his captain. "Totally focussed, couldn't be more focussed. Focussed is my middle name,"   
  
"Glad to hear it. Just keep those Bludgers in line." Oliver thumped him on the shoulder. So far so good.  
  
"Those Slytherin Beaters have got nothing on you two," Matt said confidently.  
  
"Just work together and do that twin thingy you do so well and you'll dominate," Alicia added.  
  
"Angelina? Katie? You feeling all right?" Oliver asked.  
  
Katie shook her head, looking a little pale. "Hell no." 

  
"You'll be fine when the game starts. You Chasers have to start working as a team, I want you passing the Quaffle around a bit more. Just remember the plays we ran through yesterday?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Katie said. She didn't remember anything past, "Now here's the first play…"  
  
Oliver moved on to talk to Rachel and Mitchell and Katie looked at Angelina. From the look on her face, Angelina obviously didn't remember any of the plays either. They both giggled nervously.  
  
"Well, it sounds like the stadium is filling up, we better get up to the commentary box," Lee said.  
  
Alicia hugged Katie and Angelina. "Good luck." Alicia hugged Katie and Angelina.  
  
"See you after the game." Matt waved jovially to everyone.  
  
As Lee and the reserves exited, Oliver began his usual pep talk. This time he was finding it hard to come up with something inspiring. This was his first final as captain and he was very nervous.  
  
"A champion team will always beat a team of champions," was all he could manage.  
  
"That's so cliché," Angelina said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hang on, so you're saying we're a team of champions?" Fred tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"No! We're a champion team!"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Yes! Bloody hell, you lot make it so difficult sometimes. I'm trying to be all optimistic here," Oliver sighed.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight, you're saying we're not champions but we can beat Slytherin, a team that is full of champions," Fred said. He was having a little trouble grasping the concept.  
  
"No! What I'm trying to say that we have a champion team but all they have is a bunch of champions - hang on…" Oliver shook his head, he was getting himself confused now.  
  
"I think I'm getting a migraine," Rachel groaned.  
  
"You suck at pep talks," George told his captain.  
  
Totally defeated, Oliver threw his hands in the air and said, "Fine! Just go out there and try not to lose too badly!"  
  
Katie grinned in approval. "That's much better."   
  
The team was feeling a little more at ease as they took to the Quidditch pitch. Facing off with the much larger and much nastier Slytherin team they began to get nervous again.  
  
"Hi, pretty little thing," one of the Slytherin Beaters said to Angelina.  
  
"Thing? I am not a thing!"  
  
"Save it for the pitch," Katie whispered.  
  
"Now, I want a clean game from both teams." Madam Hooch looked pointedly at Flint, as did the entire Gryffindor team.  
  
With the formalities out of the way, the whistle was blown and the game began as the crowd erupted with cheers.  
  
"And it's Bell with the Quaffle! She's tearing down the pitch! She dodges right…left. Look out that's a Bludger!"  
  
Alicia closed her eyes tightly, refusing to watch.  
  
"Bell dodges the Bludger which is hit away by a Weasley, I can't tell which one but does it really matter. Bell passes to Johnson. She fakes left then shoots right! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee shouted excitedly.  
  
Matt nudged Alicia gently. "You can look now."  
  
She peered cautiously through her fingers. "That was too bloody close."   
  
Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, that was the last time they scored for 15 minutes. Alicia had covered her eyes again but this time it wasn't because she was scared, she was ashamed.  
  
"Slytherin team scores again. 70-10," Lee announced dully.  
  
"Their attack has fallen apart," Alicia mumbled.  
  
"They're not, what's the word? Synchronised…that's it. They're not synchronised," Matt said.  
  
"The Seekers have gone into a dive!" Lee yelled suddenly, causing Alicia to jump in surprise.  
  
All the players hung in mid air to watch the Seekers. They were diving straight towards the ground at a startling speed. Oliver was gripping his broom handle so tightly that it nearly snapped.  
  
"If Rachel get the Snitch we win," Brian said anxiously.  
  
"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious."  
  
Angelina was hovering near Katie watching the Seekers race.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," she said uneasily.  
  
Back in the commentary box everyone was starting to get the same weird feeling.  
  
"It's a Wronski Feint!" Alicia squealed.  
  
"Pull up, Rachel!" Mitchell yelled at the same time.  
  
Rachel was too far away though. As the Slytherin Seeker skimmed the ground Rachel hit the ground with a sickening thud. She rolled then lay motionless on her back.  
  
"The Gryffindor Seeker is down!" Lee jumped from his seat as everyone else in the stadium did the same.  
  
"RACHEL!"  
  
The entire Gryffindor team dove towards her. Mitch was in the lead, of course. He jumped from his broom a few feet from the ground.  
  
"Rach! Say something!" He knelt beside her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ouch," she groaned.  
  
"Is anything broken?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Everything, I think."  
  
"Slytherin wins," Lee said while the team was still down.  
  
"What?" Oliver looked up to see the Slytherin team rejoicing as the Seeker held his hand in the air with the Snitch grasped tightly in his fist.  
  
"Slytherin win the Quidditch Cup 220-10," Lee said rather monotonously.  
  
"But we were all on the ground! It's not counted!" Oliver yelled at Madam Hooch.  
  
"You never called an official time-out, Wood, you know the rules. The game is finished and the decision can't be changed now," the Professor reasoned.  
  
"Come on, Oliver." Angelina grabbed her stunned captain by the arm and dragged him away.  
  
The whole Gryffindor team, minus Rachel and Mitch, stood side by side and watched the Slytherins holding the prized cup above their heads. Oliver stood with his arms folded firmly and his lips pursed tightly.  
  
"I'm sure we'll do better next year," Alicia whispered to him.  
  
"I sure hope so," he replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Jeez, that was hard work! Got it done though. The next chapter will be the start of third year! Now it gets interesting, my friends! We see the Philosophers/sorcerers stone from their point of view. It'll put a new perspective on everything for you.  
  
Whoops, nearly forgot to thank CatsEye for being my 150th reviewer. I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Meeny Moo (AKA Meenal) because I never would have got it done if she wasn't nagging me every five minutes.  
  
Have to go watch State of Origin! Bye! Oh yeah, please review!


	16. Meet Harry and Princess

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling…perhaps you've heard of her?  
  
A/N: As always, thanks for the reviews. As I said before this is when the story really picks up. I tried really to make this chapter coincide with Philosopher/Sorcerers Stone. Feel free to correct me though if something isn't right. Just remember we'll be seeing things from a different point of view so the characters may see things differently.  
  
Anyway we'll see how it turns out. Onto third year!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 15  
**  
"Alicia!" Oliver called across Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
The auburn haired girl spun around. She waved then made her way over to him "Oh, hi, Oliver. Have a nice summer?"   
  
"Pleasant enough. How about you?"  
  
"Great! I did a lot of Quidditch practice with George, I think I'm much better with the Quaffle now. I have a feeling we can win it this year."  
  
"At least you're optimistic. Well, there's Matt, I better go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Just as Oliver left, Angelina and Katie came running over.  
  
"Where have you two been? We were supposed to meet over there ten minutes ago." Alicia tapped her watch pointedly.  
  
"Sorry. Lee was showing us his tarantula," Angelina explained.  
  
"Lee has a tarantula?" Alicia gasped. She'd been about to lecture them on their tardiness but…a tarantula.  
  
"Yeah, he got it for Christmas apparently."  
  
"Well, he better not bring it anywhere near me." Alicia shivered involuntarily. Just the thought of the hairy little beast made her queasy.  
  
"We told him you weren't a fan of spiders," Katie assured her.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that? Now he'll be sure to bring it near me!" Alicia began to panic.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes. "Calm down for Merlin's sake, you really over react sometimes."   
  
"I do not! Why, the very suggestion makes me - I'm doing it again, aren't I?"  
  
"Yep. Come on, let's get on the train."  
  
They were attempting to lug their trunks onto the train when Cedric and some of his Hufflepuff friends came to help them.  
  
"Thanks," the girls chorused.  
  
"No problem. Hey, Angie, I got the photos back from my party," Cedric said.  
  
"Angie?" Alicia whispered to Katie.  
  
"Don't look at me," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Cool, I'll come look at them now. Girls, I'll be back soon." Angelina waved then left with Cedric and his friends.  
  
Alicia pouted and crossed her arms. "I wish I could have gone to the party."   
  
Cedric had had his birthday party in the holidays and all three of the girls had been invited. Alicia's mother had refused to let her go so only Katie and Angelina had gone.  
  
"Like I keep telling you, you didn't miss much. Cedric ignored everyone except Angelina the whole time anyway. I bet all the pictures are of her."  
  
"I still would have liked to go."  
  
"Well, it would have been nice to have someone to be bored with. I think we're about to leave," Katie said, peering out the window.  
  
Alicia waved to her mother and father. Jasmine was standing beside them crying her eyes out. It was now official: she was going to Beauxbatons. As a result she was refusing to talk to her parents.  
  
The Hogwarts Express moved off and the girls took their seat. The silence was broken by Alicia's new owl hooting and beating his wings.  
  
"Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Katie asked as she poked her finger through the wire to stroke him.  
  
"Yeah, he's Joey now."  
  
"Cute name."  
  
"George suggested it," Alicia said.  
  
"Yeah, where are the twins anyway?"  
  
Alicia shrugged. "Dunno."

  
Meanwhile, down the back of the train Fred and George were introducing themselves to Harry.  
  
"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then," Fred said.  
  
"Bye," the boys replied. Ron seemed relieved that they were leaving.  
  
George slid the compartment door shut and the twins headed for the middle of the train to find Lee and the girls.  
  
"I can't believe it, Harry Potter at Hogwarts," Fred said, a little breathlessly.  
  
"I knew he was about as old as Ron but I didn't think he'd come to Hogwarts. I thought one of those haughty schools would poach him."  
  
"Well, I think we can thank Dumbledore for that. No other school can say their Headmaster is the greatest wizard of our time. Hey, do you think Harry might be in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Let's hope so. Do you think we made a good impression?" George asked as they began to search the compartments.  
  
"Of course we did."  
  
They went along the train opening compartment doors and bragging to the occupants that they'd met the famous Harry Potter. Finally they spotted Lee standing outside a compartment. He was trying to get inside but someone was pushing him back.  
  
"What's wrong, Lee?"  
  
"Your crazy friend won't let me in the compartment!" Lee complained to George.  
  
"My crazy friend?"  
  
The twins peered around Lee to see Alicia standing in front of him, refusing him entry while Katie giggled in the background.  
  
"Oh, _that_ crazy friend. Leesh, just let him in," George said coaxingly.  
  
"I will not allow that THING in here!"  
  
"Oh, come on, it's just Lee."  
  
Alicia pointed at the box in Lee's hand. "You know very well I meant the spider!"   
  
Lee hugged the box protectively. "Hey, don't call her a thing, you'll hurt her feelings."   
  
"Do spiders even have ears?" Katie giggled in the background.  
  
"I don't care about its feelings, I just want it away from me!"  
  
"She isn't an it! Her name is Princess!"  
  
Everyone fell silent then burst into laughter. Who in their right mind would name a tarantula Princess?  
  
"You named your spider Princess?" Fred snorted.  
  
"Yes," Lee said shortly.  
  
"Couldn't you think of a scarier name?" George asked.  
  
"A scary girl's name? Do you know of any?"  
  
"What about Alicia?"  
  
"Shut up, Fred."  
  
"Why didn't you get a male one then?" Katie asked from behind Alicia.  
  
"Because females are larger," Lee rolled his eyes as if he expected everyone to know this. 

  
"It's as bad as Katie naming her owl Sparkles," Fred sighed.  
  
"Leave Sparkles out of this!"  
  
"Let me in! I promise to keep her in her box." Lee put on his most innocent face and gave one of his grins.  
  
Alicia stepped back to let the boys in. "Fine. But the second I see that thing out I'll open Joey's cage. He likes spiders," she threatened.   
  
"Joey? You lot name your pets weird things," Fred said airily.  
  
"I seem to remember you owning three frogs when you were nine, Frederick. What were their names again?" Alicia smirked.  
  
"Gertrude, Franklin and Fred Jr." George answered for him.  
  
"Fred Jr.! That's a good one!" Lee laughed.  
  
"It's better than Princess! Hey, where's Angelina?" Fred asked.  
  
"With Cedric. You only just noticed she's not here? Jeez, you're perceptive today."  
  
"Well, I've been a little preoccupied if you must know."  
  
"What have you done now?" Alicia sighed.  
  
"Nothing like that. Guess who we just met on the train!" George said excitedly, unable to hold it in any longer.  
  
"Santa Claus?"  
  
"No, seriously, someone famous."  
  
"The Queen?" Alicia guessed.  
  
"She that old Muggle lady with the crown who waves funny?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then no, not her."  
  
"More famous than the Queen," George said.  
  
"The Pope?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Really old guy with the funny hat and the stick?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, not him. Definitely not Muggle."  
  
"Celestina Warbeck?" Lee asked hopefully.  
  
"NO! You guys are hopeless! Harry Potter! We just met Harry Potter! He's coming to Hogwarts!"  
  
"THE Harry Potter?" Katie squealed.  
  
"Yeah! We saw his scar and everything!"  
  
"The boy who stopped You-Know-Who?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Of course! Are you sure you're not really a Muggle?" Katie shrieked.  
  
"Calm down! So I'm not an expert on that stuff, my dad didn't want me exposed to it. You know what my first memory is though?"  
  
"Meeting me?" Fred smiled sweetly.  
  
"I said my first memory, not my worst," Alicia replied tartly. "When I was about four I remember being at a Halloween party with my parents when all of a sudden people started appearing out of no where and yelling about You- Know-Who and the Potters. My mother was crying so much I started crying too. Then news came that something had happened to You-Know-Who.  
  
"Apparently the little Potter boy, bless his soul, had some how defeated You-Know-Who. Nobody knew how or why but they rejoiced. I'd never seen anything like it! It was chaos! Everyone was screaming and cheering as the news was confirmed over the Wireless.  
  
"I didn't know what was going on but my parents were happier than they'd ever been and they were discussing letting Erica go to Hogwarts. It was a whole week of parties and celebration."  
  
"What a nice first memory," Katie said with misty eyes.  
  
"My first memory is Fred throwing mashed banana at me," George said sadly.  
  
"I think I remember my brother Dryden dropping me," Katie added thoughtfully.  
  
"I always knew you were dropped on your head as a baby," Fred snickered.  
  
"Not on my head, you prat!"  
  
"Who's a prat?" Angelina appeared in the doorway. She spotted Fred and smiled. "I should have known."  
  
"Nice to see you, too."  
  
"Ooh! Photos!" Alicia snatched the stack of pictures from Angelina's hand and sat by the window. (As far away from Lee and Princess as she could get.)  
  
"Pictures of what?" George peered over her shoulder curiously.  
  
"Cedric's party. The one I wasn't allowed to go to."  
  
"Oh, yeah." George nodded. Alicia had complained constantly about the 'injustice' of it all.  
  
Fred looked at the first photo on top. It was of Cedric and Angelina laughing and eating cake.  
  
"You didn't tell me you went to Diggory's party," Fred said, a little hurt that he was always the last to find anything out.  
  
Angelina raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know I had to."   
  
"Well, nice of him to invite me. Why _didn't_ he invite me?" Fred wondered aloud.  
  
"I'm just guessing here, but I think it might have something to do with the time you dumped dragon dung in his lap," Lee said absently as he peered through the holes of his box.  
  
Fred raised his nose in the air. "It's not mature to hold a grudge." 

  
"What a cute picture!" Alicia cooed.  
  
Fred made a grab for the photo but Alicia was too quick for him. He certainly wasn't going to like the picture. Cedric had his arm around Angelina and she was giggling and batting her eyelashes profusely.  
  
Fred held out his hand calmly. "Give it to me, Spinnet."   
  
"Don't give it to him," Angelina said quickly as she realised which picture it was.  
  
Alicia looked between them and gulped.  
  
"Show me?" George whispered.  
  
"Here you go." She held it up for him so he could see it but not Fred.  
  
"Nasty. You won't like it, Fred," George warned him.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Please, Alicia, don't give it to him," Angelina begged.  
  
By now even Lee had put the box down to watch the scene unfold. Katie was watching anxiously as Angelina and Fred both glared at Alicia.  
  
"Umm…how about I just keep it," Alicia suggested quietly.  
  
"How about you give it to me before I'm forced to take it from you."  
  
"There's no need to threaten her," George said to his brother.  
  
"That photo has nothing to do with you, Fred." Angelina turned on him and the two glared at each other.  
  
"Like hell it doesn't!"  
  
Alicia sighed in relief. She was simply glad to have the attention off herself for a while.  
  
"Uh-oh," Lee moaned quietly.  
  
"What?" Katie, the only one who heard him, asked.  
  
"Princess got out," Lee whispered as he showed her the empty box.  
  
"How could the thing possibly get out?" Katie hissed.  
  
"She's very smart," Lee said proudly.  
  
"If she's so smart then she wouldn't have left her damn box, Alicia will not hesitate to squish her," Katie said tersely.  
  
Lee was horrified at the idea. "Quick, let's find her then."  
  
"She can't have gone that far." Katie peered around the compartment. There didn't seem to be many places for a huge tarantula to hide.  
  
"You'd be surprised. She's likely to go to a quiet, dark place," Lee whispered.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone the spider is loose or Alicia will do her nut." Katie got down on her hands and knees and checked under the seats.  
  
"Where are you?" Lee whispered as he crawled unnoticed between Fred and Angelina.  
  
"Uh, Katie, what are you doing?" George looked down at her.  
  
"Nothin' much." She smiled up at him, as if it were perfectly normal to crawl around on the floor. "How about you?" 

  
"At the moment I'm wondering why you and Lee are crawling around on the ground."  
  
"Yes, well - er, you see," Katie stammered.  
  
"Katie lost an earring!" Lee yelled quickly.  
  
Alicia eyed him with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity. "Katie's ears aren't pierced." 

  
"Did I say earring? I meant to say ring. Yes, she lost her ring. I'm helping her look for it."  
  
"Really? I'll help you look, too," Alicia said.  
  
"No! You just stay right there and look at the rest of the photos with George, we'll find it," Katie said quickly.  
  
"If you say so." She shrugged and went back to the photos. She didn't really want to get down on the floor anyway.  
  
"Why won't you show me the photo? Are you naked or something?" Fred yelled.  
  
"Of course I'm not naked! You just don't need to see it! It does not concern you!" Angelina yelled back.  
  
They continued to argue, oblivious to anyone else around them. George and Alicia were happily concentrating on the photos. Lee peered through Fred's legs to talk to Katie.  
  
"That was bloody close."  
  
"Earring? Haven't you ever noticed my ears aren't pierced?" Katie demanded in a whisper.  
  
"When I look at you I don't tend to focus on your ears!"  
  
"Pervert!" Katie gasped.  
  
"Well, you asked. Let's just find Princess before Alicia figures it out."  
  
"Fine, but if I ever catch you looking at me again I'll make sure you never have children," Katie threatened.  
  
Ten minutes later they still hadn't found her. Alicia and George had finished with the photos and had insisted on helping them look. Angelina had shown Fred the picture and now they were fighting louder than ever.  
  
"Look, Lee, the door is ajar. She probably got out," Katie whispered and pointed to the door that was open just enough to let Princess out.  
  
"You're right," Lee admitted sadly.  
  
"Oh, look! Found my ring!" Katie announced happily.  
  
"Great. Now I can get off the floor." Alicia brushed her hair from her face and stood up and swept dust from her jeans.  
  
Angelina looked down at them curiously. "What were you all doing on the floor, anyway?"   
  
"I lost my ring but I got it back so it's all good now," Katie said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, ok"   
  
"Hey, Angie, Fred and George met Harry Potter on the train!" Alicia informed her excitedly.  
  
All six of them sat down. Fred far from Angelina and Alicia far from Lee and his (empty) box.  
  
"Harry Potter? Poor kid. First he had to deal with You-Know-Who, now he has to put up with these two twits."  
  
"I resent that!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"You're supposed to," Angelina said icily  
  
"So is Harry cute?" Katie asked.  
  
Fred and George just stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"How are we supposed to know? I have to admit he isn't what I expected though. Kinda scrawny for a hero, if you ask me," George said earnestly.  
  
"Did you expect him to be big and muscle bound or something?"  
  
"Not exactly, but he just looks like a regular kid, apart from the scar of course," Fred said.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to forget that he is a regular kid." Alicia shook her head. She couldn't quite understand the Harry Potter hype.  
  
"Who was your hero when you were younger then?" Katie asked Alicia.  
  
"A soccer player named Diego Maradona. The Hand of God was totally wicked."

  
"I have no idea who you're talking about, so I'll just nod and smile."  
  
"Weren't you afraid of You-Know-Who though?" Angelina asked.  
  
"A bit, I guess. But I never knew the extent of what he'd done. I was more afraid of this singer my mum liked called Boy George. He seemed realer than You-Know-Who. I always thought of He Who Must Not Be Named as only a fairytale villain."   
  
"I'm gonna take Muggle Studies just so I know what you're talking about for once," Katie said in exasperation.  
  
"Hey, speaking of Muggles…Angelina, I got a picture of Michael Owen for you." Alicia grabbed her open backpack off the floor.  
  
Lee and Katie suddenly looked at each other. A quiet, dark place…  
  
"Stop!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
But it was too late. Alicia plunged her hand into the bag. She groped around for a while then she screamed. A black, hairy blur raced up her arm and onto her head.  
  
"LEE JORDAN!" she squealed so loudly that the whole carriage heard her.  
  
"Princess!" Lee clapped his hands happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Harry has finally arrived! So that chapter was pretty pointless. I just felt like lightening up and writing a nice humourous chapter. I get that way sometimes.  
  
I've done my job now it's your turn! Please leave a review.  
  
If you don't feel like leaving a review then you can email me at potterprincess_au@hotmail.com or even feel free to add me to your msn list. I'm always happy to talk to anyone. I love to talk about Harry Potter, fanfiction, rugby league and currently the World Cup. Pretty much anything really. Except cricket of course…it's soooo boring.  
  
Anyway, VIVA ITALIA in the World Cup and GO THE KNIGHTS!


	17. Back at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.  
  
A/N: Ok, this takes place from the Sorting Ceremony onwards. I'm really having fun writing this! It's very easy when you have something to follow.  
  
I also dedicate this chapter to myself. Yes, that's right…to me! I got a good report (highest- 84% in English and lowest 62% in IPT) so I won't get banned from the net, which is good for all my readers! Considering I hardly ever study I think that's a pretty good result!  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
The students were all seated in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Alicia was sitting in between Angelina and Katie and across from the boys. She kept glaring at Lee and refusing to talk to him.  
  
"I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do?" Lee said in utter exasperation.  
  
Alicia simply narrowed her eyes at him and scowled. She certainly didn't need to use words to express her feelings.  
  
"Here they come," Angelina interrupted.  
  
The frightened first years filed in behind Professor McGonagall. They all looked around the Hall in wonder.  
  
"Did we look that nervous before our Ceremony?" Fred wondered.  
  
"Personally, I looked wet," Angelina snapped.  
  
"There's Ron!" George pointed.  
  
"Harry's next to him," Fred announced excitedly.  
  
Alicia craned her neck to see a chubby boy carrying a toad. "I thought you said he was scrawny?" 

  
"Not him! On the other side!"  
  
Alicia stood up to see better. She saw the messy haired boy with glasses looking around in awe. She had to admit that he didn't look like much of a hero.  
  
"Your brother looks terrified, " Katie said.  
  
"I told him he had to wrestle a troll," Fred said proudly.  
  
"That's just plain mean," Angelina sniped.  
  
"Well, it's his own fault for being so gullible."  
  
The students were silenced as the Sorting Hat began to sing.  
  
_'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep you bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folks use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!'_  
  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," McGonagall said. "Abbott, Hannah!"  
  
"Hufflepuff I bet," Angelina said.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.  
  
The girls continued to predict the student's house. They'd got them all right so far. It was quite easy to tell actually.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Everyone gasped and some students even stood up to get a better view of the young boy. Harry nervously walked up to Professor McGonagall. She placed the hat on his head and it fell over his eyes.  
  
"What do you reckon?" George asked the girls.  
  
"No idea," Alicia admitted.  
  
"He's a difficult one," Angelina agreed.  
  
"Well, his parents were in Gryffindor. His father James was Quidditch Captain and Chaser for Gryffindor when he was here and his mother, Lily, was top of the year. He'll probably be in Gryffindor, too. Or perhaps in Ravenclaw," Katie mused.  
  
They all just stared at her oddly.  
  
"A closet Harry Potter fan are you?" Fred grinned, extremely amused by Katie's sudden 'teen fan' attitude.  
  
She blushed imperceptibly. "A little."   
  
"How cute!" Alicia giggled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat yelled.  
  
The Gryffindor table erupted with cheering, whistling and clapping. Everyone jumped to his or her feet.  
  
"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Fred and George yelled over and over again.  
  
Katie jumped up and down excitedly and Harry joined the table. He sat beside Percy and everyone clambered to shake his hand and welcome him.  
  
Alicia nudged Katie. "Go say hello to him then," she encouraged.  
  
"I couldn't do that!" Katie became quite pale and her blue eyes widened dramatically.  
  
"Katie loves Harry! Maybe you should ask for his autograph," Lee sang.  
  
"You could ask him to sign your stomach," George suggested with a smirk.  
  
"Bloody hell! I'm not an obsessive stalker or anything! I just remember my mum telling me bedtime stories about him. That's all! Honestly, _you _lot are the mental ones," Katie said, rolling her eyes at her friends.  
  
"Do you think he plays Quidditch?"  
  
"He's lived with Muggles since he was a baby, Fred, what do you reckon?"  
  
"Weasley, Ronald!" Professor McGonagall called before Fred was able to say anything mean back to Katie.  
  
"He's looking a little green," Alicia observed.  
  
"Well at least he isn't wet." Angelina shot Fred a scathing sideward glare.  
  
"Is this pick-on-Fred day or something?" he demanded.  
  
"Everyday is pick-on-Fred day in my world," Angelina said simply.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
An extremely relieved looking Ron joined the table beside Harry. Then as soon as the last student was sorted, McGonagall took the hat and the stool away. Dumbledore stood up to begin his customary start of term speech.  
  
"Welcome!" his voice bounced off the walls and immediately silenced all the students. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
He sat back down and Alicia clapped along with everyone else. She smiled; Dumbledore certainly was one of a kind.  
  
The food appeared and everyone began to grab whatever they could reach. The students all began to happily discuss their holidays.  
  
"So how was your summer, Alicia?" Lee asked pleasantly.  
  
"Nice and spider free, " she answered airily.  
  
"She spent everyday with George," Fred informed everyone as he shoveled chips onto his plate.  
  
"So? Do you have a problem with that?" George questioned edgily.  
  
"Not at all but I figured you'd want to spend a little time with me considering I'm your twin brother and all." Fred shrugged like it was something he'd just thought about.  
  
The truth was he'd been thinking about it all the time. He was being shunned by his own twin, for a girl no less! George always had to consult Alicia before he agreed to do anything with Fred. The two boys hardly ever fought but their relationship was being stretched to breaking point.  
  
"We live together, Fred! I think we spend plenty of time with each other. Maybe I just prefer the company of other people sometimes, there's no need to get so worked up," George said as he violently pierced a piece of roast beef.  
  
Nobody spoke for a while. Angelina didn't even pick on Fred. She knew the comment had hurt him enough already. Alicia studied her salad tenaciously. The last thing she wanted to do was come between Fred and George.  
  
George had regretted the comment immediately. He simply liked spending time with Alicia, which didn't mean he disliked spending time with Fred. George had spent all of his life with Fred and he merely thought it was time to branch out.  
  
Fred shifted his food around his plate somberly. He didn't want to fight with George; he only wanted to make him think twice about spending so much time with Alicia.  
  
Spinnet. All of this is her ruddy fault! Why can't she just back off? Fred thought bitterly.  
  
Fred wasn't used to being on the outer. He'd always been George's best friend, his equal. There was Lee of course but the twins were both best friends with him so no one was left out. Besides, Lee was just like them, a fellow troublemaker.  
  
Alicia wasn't like them anymore. She'd given up pranks for schoolbooks. Alicia and George couldn't possibly be best friends! It was irrational! Yet deep down, Fred knew George had a righteous side that was drawn to goody- goody Spinnet.  
  
In fact, Fred and George weren't as perfectly matched as everyone always thought. George was always questioning whether they'd gone too far with their prank this time. This alarmed Fred. Really, whoever heard of a prankster with morals? George even went as far as to modify pranks to ensure no one was hurt.  
  
Fred had noticed his brother doing this a lot more recently. It was Alicia's influence of course. Soon George would be talking about following in Percy's footsteps. Fred had a sudden vision of George polishing his Prefect badge.  
  
I will not let that happen! he thought adamantly.  
  
"So…what do you think is up with Quirrell's turban?" Lee said cautiously.  
  
Everyone seemed relieved to change the subject. They began to happily hypothesise about the purpose of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's turban.  
  
"It looks horrible, doesn't even go with his robes," Katie said, obviously appalled at his fashion sense.  
  
"Perhaps he had a mishap while trying to colour his hair. Maybe underneath his hair is bright green or something," Angelina suggested.  
  
"Nah, bet it's full of garlic," Fred and George said in unison.  
  
They looked at each other cautiously. George gave a small smile then turned away.  
  
"You're probably right," Alicia agreed. She smiled, simply glad that everything seemed to be back to normal between the twins.  
  
At least for now, she thought. For she knew that it wasn't completely settled yet.  
  
They all chatted with one another quite happily throughout dessert then their plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Ahem- just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore let his eyes wander over to Fred and George.  
  
They both flashed identical, innocent smiles that fooled nobody. They'd only ventured into the forest three or four times because they were curious.  
  
"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."  
  
"He's just mad about the time we transfigured Mrs. Norris into a cactus," George mumbled.  
  
Fred grinned wickedly. "Little did he know that we meant to turn her into a pineapple so we could serve her to the Slytherins for lunch." 

  
"Quidditch trials," Dumbledore continued, "will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."  
  
Alicia groaned slightly, she'd totally forgotten about Quidditch. She would be on the team this year. Of course she'd practiced non-stop and was really prepared to begin but she was still immensely nervous.  
  
"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."  
  
A few people laughed and Lee turned to Fred and George who both had a familiar gleam in their eyes.  
  
"We going to check it out?" he asked.  
  
"Definitely!" they both exclaimed.  
  
They sang the school song, Fred and George to the tune of a funeral march as had become tradition, then they all headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
The third years took a few 'short cuts' and managed to arrive before everyone else. None of them knew the password though.  
  
"Caput Draconis," a Prefect said as she bustled past the group.  
  
"It's good to be back," Katie sighed as they entered the oh-so-familiar common room.  
  
All happy to be back at Hogwarts, they headed up to bed. By the next morning, however, their moods had become slightly dampened. The realisation that they had to take additional classes had suddenly dawned on them. The six of them had selected their classes last year and not given them a second thought since.  
  
Down at breakfast Percy handed them their timetables. Alicia studied hers morosely. Transfiguration, Ancient Runes then double Charms after lunch.  
  
"You've got Ancient Runes with Lee and I!" George told Alicia brightly.  
  
"At least that's something to look forward too," she sulked.  
  
"Arithmancy!" Katie said excitedly. She'd always been good with numbers.  
  
"Me, too," Angelina said.  
  
"I picked Arithmancy, too."  
  
"You're doing Arithmancy?" Angelina asked Fred incredulously.  
  
"Well, numbers make more sense than old scribbles," he said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hi, girls!" Meenal waved from the Hufflepuff table. She came and joined them at the Gryffindor table with Meredith and Madeline.  
  
"Which new subject are you starting today?" Katie asked them.  
  
"Mere and I are doing Ancient Runes," Meenal answered.  
  
"Arithmancy for me," Madeline said.  
  
"We better go get our stuff, we'll see you later in class." Meredith stood up and the other two followed her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Look, there's your brother with Harry." Lee pointed as the tall red head and the shorter dark-haired boy entered the Hall.  
  
"Don't point! It's rude!" Katie chided.  
  
"Would you like me to call them over?" Lee grinned at Katie.  
  
"Don't you dare," she snarled.  
  
"Ron, mate! Over here!"  
  
Ron looked around then spotted Lee waving furiously. He made his way over with Harry and Katie suddenly sat up a lot straighter.  
  
"Hi, Harry! Remember us?" Fred greeted him like an old friend.  
  
Harry nodded. How could he forget?  
  
"Are you enjoying Hogwarts so far?" George asked Harry.  
  
"Everything's still so new to me but I am having fun here."  
  
"Fine, just totally ignore me," Ron sighed. "I am your brother but don't bother to ask me how I'm going."  
  
"Ron, why don't you introduce us to your friend," Alicia suggested.  
  
"All right," Ron groaned. "Harry, this is Alicia, Angelina and Katie. They're the Gryffindor Chasers."  
  
"Chasers?" Harry questioned.  
  
"You don't even know about Chasers yet?" Katie said, looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Uh, no. Am I supposed to?"  
  
"We play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Alicia explained.  
  
Harry nodded. Of course, he should have known it had something to do with Quidditch.  
  
"I'm Lee Jordan, widely regarded as the best Quidditch commentator Hogwarts has ever had." Lee puffed out his chest impressively.  
  
"You're the only Quidditch commentator Hogwarts has ever had," Angelina pointed out.  
  
"That's completely beside the point, Ms Johnson."  
  
"A monkey could do a better job at commentating than you," Angelina retorted.  
  
"You offering to commentate?"  
  
"Are you calling me a monkey?"  
  
While they were arguing Ron and Harry walked away quickly.  
  
"Sorry about that. My brothers and their friends are weird," Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Weird but nice," he agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. It went a little more in depth about the characters and their relationships. I thought it was time I did an explanatory chapter. I wasn't planning to make it like that but I was listening to the Robbie Williams album 'Swing When You're Winning' while I was writing. This particular song called 'Me And My Shadow' inspired me. It was originally sung by Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr. I doubt anyone has heard it so I'll put the words in the next chapter. It really fits Fred and George quite well.  
  
Oh! I have some recommendations for you all! Two of my loyal reviewers, Georgieana and Juvenus, have great stories and I really recommend that all G/A fans check them out. Even if you just like well-written stories they're worth a look. Please do me a favour and review my story then go review their stories too!


	18. Perfection is Overrated

Disclaimer: Though I wish they belonged to me, all the characters are the property of J.K Rowling. The song belongs to someone else too. 

A/N: As I said last chapter I have included some of the words to 'Me and my Shadow'. I left out the parts that aren't relevant. I think it goes well with Fred and George.or at least how people see them anyway.

Nothin' else to say except thanks for the reviews and the Blues were robbed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 17

'Me and my Shadow.'- Robbie Williams and Jonathon Wilkes

__

Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall  
Like the seashore clings to the sea  
Like you'll never get rid of your shadow  
You'll never get rid of me 

Let all the others fight and fuss  
Whatever happens, we've got us.

We're closer than pages that stick in a book  
We're closer than ripples that flow in a brook  
Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look  
Closer than a miser or the bloodhounds to Liza

Me and my shadow   
We're closer than smog to all of L.A.  
We're closer than Ricky to confessing he's gay  
Not a soul can bust this team in two  
We stick together like glue

And now to repeat what I said at the start  
They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart  
We're alone but far from blue

That Friday, Alicia, Fred and Katie were in Muggle Studies learning all about important inventions in Muggle history.

"Who created the telephone again?" Katie asked Alicia.

"Alexander Graham Bell."

Fred frowned and scratched his head. "I thought he invented the light bulb" 

"That was Thomas Edison."

Katie threw her quill down in frustration. "This is stupid." 

"Why did you even pick Muggle Studies?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Tristan told me that the Divination teacher is crazy."

"Crazy? I've heard she's a little eccentric but crazy seems a little harsh."

"I wonder how the others are doing anyway," Fred mused.

Up in the Divination room.

"It think it's a banana," Angelina said as she squinted at her teat leaves.

"There isn't even a banana in the book," Lee informed her.

"Perhaps it's a broomstick." She spun the saucer around a few times but it still looked like a big blob of nothing.

"Well, a broomstick means you'll have great misfortune."

"Right. It could always be a wand, too."

"A wand says you'll injure yourself severely," Lee said with a laugh.

"Bloody hell. Are none of them positive?" Angelina peered at the book.

Lee scanned the page. "Well, a flower means you'll fall in love soon." 

"Good enough for me. A flower it is. Pass me your saucer then."

Over at the next table George was working with Meredith. She was trying to read his tea leaves but not having much success.

"It looks like an elephant to me," she sighed.

"But it can't be! I don't want to fail miserably!"

"Look, there's the trunk right there." Meredith pointed to an indistinguishable lump.

George stuck his finger in his wet leaves and left a big hole. "There we go. No more elephant."

"That's cheating!"

At that point Professor Trelawney came over to inspect their work. She peered at George's disfigured tealeaves and tutted.

"My dears, you must take this seriously. Just yesterday I used my divine gift to foresee the break in at Gringotts."

"Why didn't you tell anyone then?" Charlotte asked from a nearby table.

"We must not interfere with fate. If it is to happen then it will happen," Trelawney said mistily.

"Sounds like a load of bullocks to me," Lee whispered to Angelina.

"Maybe I should have picked Muggle Studies," she said.

Back in Muggle Studies.

"What's his name again?"

"Galileo Galilei," Alicia answered.

"What a stupid name," Katie complained.

"Look at him," Fred said, a scowl clouding his face.

"Look at who? Galileo?" Alicia questioned.

"No. Bloody Diggory."

"Should have known." Katie rolled her eyes then returned to her work.

"Look at him sitting there like the world revolves around him."

Alicia frowned. Cedric was just sitting with Meenal and working studiously. He wasn't even paying attention to anyone else in the class. Alicia didn't dare to say anything to Fred though.

"That's it for today students! I want you all to write a short essay for me on a Muggle person who made a significant contribution to Muggle life."

The class groaned then filed out of the classroom. Alicia, Fred and Katie headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"So who are you going to do your essay on?" Katie asked Alicia.

"Albert Einstein."

"Right. The guy who didn't own a hairbrush. So who do you think I should do, Leesh?" 

"What about Sir Isaac Newton?" she suggested.

"What did he do that was so special?" Katie asked.

"An apple fell on his head."

"How did that help anyone?"

"He figured out gravity," Alicia explained.

"Oh, maybe I will do him then. What about you, Fred?"

He turned to them after a moment. "Huh?" 

"Are you paying attention?" Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Not particularly," Fred admitted.

"Thinking about Angelina?" Katie grinned.

"No! Why would I think about her! She's obviously in love with Diggory. I don't see what he has that I don't though."

"He's tall, dark and handsome," Katie sighed.

"Don't forget smart and sweet," Alicia added.

"He's got a great butt too. Not to mention his eyes and-"

"All right! I get the bloody point!"

"He's perfect," both girls said with appreciative giggles.

"Perfection is over-rated," Fred snapped.

An hour later.

The majority of the third year students had gathered on the Quidditch pitch. They'd decided to celebrate their first week back with a nice game of Quidditch on their free Friday afternoon. Fred and George had elected themselves as captains and were picking their teams.

"I pick Alicia," George said immediately.

"Typical," Fred muttered. He surveyed his classmates carefully.

"Cedric!" someone giggled suddenly.

Angelina and Cedric were hanging at the back of the group whispering to each other. Cedric even had the nerve to put his arm around her shoulders. Fred glared at them.

"I pick Angelina."

Her head jerked up just as she was just about to kiss Cedric "Sorry?" 

"Pay attention. I said that I pick you," Fred repeated through gritted teeth.

"All right, no need to get shirty with me."

She reluctantly left Cedric and went to stand beside Fred. George then picked Katie.

"Choose Cedric," Angelina whispered to Fred.

"I don't want losers on my team."

"He's not a loser! He's a great Seeker."

"He's a pretty-boy wuss. I pick Adam."

Fred refused to pick Cedric at all and George ended up choosing him as his last player.

"You're jealous," Angelina said matter-of-factly to Fred.

"I am not jealous! You just think of yourself too highly. You may have most guys in the palm of your hand but not me. I don't fancy you at all, therefore I am not jealous of Diggory. Now, Johnson, concentrate on the game." Without another word, Fred mounted his broom and took off.

"You don't fancy me?" Angelina raised her eyebrows skeptically. She took off and floated beside him for a second.

"No. Is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Not at all.I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Fred snapped then sped away quickly.

Angelina hung in mid-air briefly as she tried to figure out what was going on. Perhaps she'd taken Fred's crush on her for granted. Not that it mattered. So what if he didn't like her anymore?

It's probably better that way anyhow, Angelina thought. She continued to try and convince herself as the balls were released and the game began.

The game was turning out to be quite even. The tension between Fred and Cedric was evident throughout the game though. At one point, towards the end of the game, Cedric was sitting on his broom calmly searching around for the Snitch when Fred hit a Bludger straight towards him.

"Cedric! Look out!" Angelina screamed.

Cedric turned around and spotted the black ball heading right for him. He managed to roll in mid-air and it narrowly missed him.

"Angelina!" Fred yelled in frustration. "You don't tell the opposition to 'look out'!"

"Shut up! You can't hit the Bludger directly at Cedric for no reason! Katie had the Quaffle, you should have been aiming for her!"

"So you'd rather I hit your friend? That's real nice!" Fred swung his bat at an approaching Bludger.

Their argument was interrupted when Cedric suddenly sped off across the pitch. The opposing Seeker, Meenal, took off after him but she was too slow. Cedric closed his fist around the tiny gold ball.

George's team cheered and whooped. Alicia exchanged high-fives with Katie and their fellow Chaser, Danny.

Everyone landed and shook hands and laughed. Except Fred, of course. He stomped off across the pitch. Angelina ran after him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you be off snogging Cedric or something?" Fred snapped.

"What is your problem with Cedric? If you're not jealous then what is it?" She tugged at his arm imploringly.

"I just don't like him! Now get the hell off me!"

"But why do you hate him? Please, tell me what he's done to make you hate him."

"I'm serious. Let go of me." Fred pushed her away and continued off across the pitch.

Tears stung at Angelina's eyes but she blinked them back. She went back to the others and tried not to think about Fred at all.

"Where's he going?" George asked.

"He's just pissed off because he lost," Angelina said.

"I guess I should go after him, see if I can calm him down or something," George sighed.

"Good luck with that," Angelina muttered darkly.

George left and the others stayed around for a second. Then slowly they all headed back towards the castle. When they reached the front steps they found George sitting by himself with his head in his hands.

"George? I thought you went after Fred?" Charlotte said peering at him curiously.

George looked up at the mention of his name. Blood was trickling from his lip.

"What happened?" everyone gasped.

"I tried to talk to Fred and he punched me. My own brother hit me." George shook his head a little dazedly, obviously still trying to come to terms with it himself.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey. You don't look so good," Cordelia said.

George ignored her and continued his muttering to himself, "My own brother. Why?"

"He'll be fine. Come on, let's go see Madam Pomfrey," Alicia suggested as she pulled him to his feet.

"I can't go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll want to know who hit me and I can't get Fred in trouble," George said as he allowed Alicia to lead him through the oak doors.

"He hit you though! He deserves to be punished!" Angelina clenched her fists.

"Do you want Gryffindor to lose points?" George asked her.

"Of course not but-"

"No buts. None of you can mention it to the teachers."

Everyone agreed to keep their mouths shut about it. The Gryffindors split from everyone else and headed for their common room.

"I think Fred's gone too far this time," Alicia said as the portrait hole opened.

"Let's get him up to our room," Katie said as every head in the common room turned towards them.

A whisper spread through out the students. Alicia noticed a first year girl named Hermione shake her head in disapproval. The girls headed up to their room with George and Lee. Fred was nowhere to be seen and they assumed he was in his own room.

"Come in to the bathroom and I'll clean you up." Alicia dragged George with her before he could resist.

"Really, it's not that bad," George sighed as he sat on the edge of the tub.

"Your twin brother hit you for no reason. I think that constitutes bad," Alicia said evenly as she dabbed at his lip with a wet hand towel.

"Fred just lost his cool."

"Stop talking."

"Is he ok?" Lee poked his head around the door.

"I'm fine," George insisted as he rolled his eyes at his friend's concern.

Alicia pinched his cheek affectionately. "Yeah, he'll live." 

"Thanks, Leesh," George rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're all right though? I know you're fine physically but what about emotionally?" Alicia peered at him cautiously.

"I'm not gonna have a nervous breakdown if that's what you mean."

"I'm being serious here. I know Fred has never hit you on purpose before."

"Look, thanks for the concern but I'm really fine," George insisted once again.

Alicia hugged him quickly then rinsed out the hand towel. George ran his finger along his lip.

"This is going to swell," he groaned.

"I might be able to find a spell if you're lucky."

They emerged from the bathroom to find Katie and Lee standing alone in the middle of the room. Angelina was no where to be seen.

"She's gone to see Fred, hasn't she?" Alicia groaned.

"Yep."

"Let's just hope he's calmed down; for both their sakes." George ran a nervous hand through his ruffled hair.

Meanwhile, downstairs.

Angelina was marching purposefully towards Fred's room. She pushed the door open without knocking. Half expecting Fred to jump out at her, she peered around at the empty room. Fred wasn't in there but he obviously had been. His crumpled hand-knitted jumper had been carelessly thrown on his unmade bed.

Feeling her anger slip away, Angelina sighed then went and sat cross-legged on his bed. She picked up the discarded jumper and looked at it, shaking her head.

Slowly, Angelina brought the jumper up to her face. She took a deep breath and a scent filled her nostrils that was unmistakably Fred. She brushed the jumper against her cheek, it was soft and warm and strangely comforting.

"Oh, Fred, why'd you do it?" she asked no one.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Johnson," an amused voice said.

Fred emerged from the adjoining bathroom. Angelina screamed and dropped the jumper quickly. She tried to clamber off his bed but her foot got caught in the sheet and she ended up falling off the bed and landing on the floor heavily.

Fred folded his arms and watched in amusement as Angelina struggled to her feet. Throwing the offending sheet back on the bed, she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She was fidgeting with her hands and looking fixedly at her feet.

"Going to tell me why you were smelling my clothes?"

"I wasn't smelling anything. Why were you hiding in the bathroom?" Angelina countered.

"I wasn't hiding. This is my room and last time I checked I was free to use the bathroom when I felt like it."

"Why'd you hit your brother?"

"I was wondering when you'd get around to that," Fred went and sat on Lee's bed.

"You going to answer me then?"

"I don't see what it has to do with you to be honest."

Angelina sat across from him on George's bed. "Well, you obviously have a problem with me and you're taking it out on your twin brother. That's not fair." 

"I didn't want to hit him. I just lost control. You tend to have that effect on me. I don't know how you do it exactly but you drive me crazy."

"I drive you crazy?" Angelina raised her eyebrows.

"Completely insane. I try to hate you, I really do but it doesn't last very long. I like you Angelina. I like you a lot, actually."

Those simple words had an unexpected effect on Angelina. Before she knew what she was doing she had leapt up.

"That's all I needed to hear. You could have just said that in the first place and it would have made everything much easier."

"I know but its not the easiest thing in the world for me to say." Fred blushed slightly at her sudden closeness.

Angelina smiled at him affectionately then kissed him. Fred was startled at first but quickly recovered and put his hand on the back of her neck. He pushed her forward to deepen the kiss.

Alicia, George, Lee and Katie were coming up the boys' stairs. They were expecting to hear World War 3 in Fred's room but the door was open and there was not a sound from inside.

"Do you think she knocked him out?" Katie whispered as they approached the room.

Alicia poked her head inside first. When she saw the pair kissing she stumbled back in surprise.

"My foot!" Lee yelped.

"Eeew!" Alicia covered her eyes.

"What is it?" Katie pushed past the stunned boys to see what was going on.

Upon hearing the commotion at the door the pair pulled apart reluctantly. Angelina grinned sheepishly at Katie. Fred simply gave George and Lee the thumbs up.

"I so wish I hadn't seen that," Alicia moaned.

Fred rolled his eyes at her then turned back to Angelina. He gave her another soft kiss and pulled back and stared at her.

"What about Cedric?" he asked.

"Cedric who?" Angelina smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Fred let out a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly. Burying his face in her hair, he could hardly believe his luck. He'd just snogged the prettiest girl in the year and this time he would be able to tell everyone about it.

They separated as their friends entered the room. Fred remembered that he had an apology to make. He stood up and opened his mouth but George held up his hand.

"It's all right. You don't have to say it, I know that you're sorry and you didn't mean it. Just do me a favour and don't do it again."

Fred smiled gratefully. He didn't like apologising. "Thanks and I won't do it again" 

"What about Cedric?" Alicia asked Angelina.

"Yeah, he's perfect," Katie added.

"Perfection is over-rated," Fred and Angelina said in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I wasn't actually planning to keep the chapter going so long but I think Fred deserved some redemption. I didn't want flames from everyone because I made Fred such an asshole. It's not my best chapter but I've been deprived of fanfiction so please don't hate me. Review, please.


	19. What do you Know, They Found a Seeker!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

A/N: Sorry! I know it's been a while but I've had exams and a slight case of writer's block. It's all good now. To make up for the absence this chapter will be extra long. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 18

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was having a meeting in the common room late on Wednesday night. They were discussing the candidates for the Seeker spot.

"I've been making a few notes on the most likely possibilities." Oliver shoved a large stack of parchment across the table and everyone groaned.

"A few?" Katie eyed the pile.

Alicia took the first one and read it. Her mouth fell open. Oliver had gone really in depth. Everything from their eating habits to their number of friends.

"You've been stalking them!" she gasped.

Oliver folded his arms indignantly. "I have not. I was merely observing." 

"I think they'll see it differently." Fred leaned across Angelina to read the list of students.

Two hours later the team managed to eliminate every person on that list. Now their possibilities numbered zero.

"I had twenty-five people written down and we've managed to eliminate all of them!" Oliver exclaimed, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

Angelina shrugged. "They just weren't suitable." 

"I'm tired." Fred rubbed his eyes and stretched to illustrate his point.

Katie yawned. "Me, too." 

"You lot might as well go to bed. I'm gonna stay up a bit longer to see if I can come up with anyone else. There has to be someone we've missed." Oliver blinked a few times to keep his eyes open.

"All right. See you in the morning, captain." George saluted tiredly and trudged wearily upstairs.

They all headed upstairs as well, but Alicia stayed behind and watched Oliver struggle to keep himself alert.

"I thought you were going to bed," he said without taking his eyes off the parchment.

"I am and so are you. Come on, leave it till the morning."

"We need a new Seeker."

"You also need your sleep," she reasoned.

"I'm fine, Leesh."

She snatched the parchment from him. "You're an awful liar, Oliver." 

"Give it back!" he demanded.

"No. You need to get some rest for everyone's sake. You've been utterly intolerable these past few days. You're constantly grumpy and always snapping at everyone."

Oliver was about to yell something back but stopped abruptly. He remembered back to that morning when he yelled at a first year for running into him in the hall. Perhaps he had been a little grumpy.

"Look, we're just all worried about you. We think you're under too much stress."

"And who's we?" Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The rest of the team, Lee, Matt, Percy.just about everyone in Gryffindor," Alicia answered with a vague shrug.

"If they care so much then why are you sitting here by yourself giving me a lecture?"

Alicia hesitated and Oliver smiled smugly. Alicia hadn't lied exactly. Everyone_ was_ worried about him but they were just all reluctant to talk to him about it because he'd probably bite their heads off.

"So they're worried about me but don't want to get their hands dirty with my problems." Oliver nodded in dark satisfaction as Alicia cringed.

"Then don't do it for them. Do it for me. Please."

"Fine," Oliver finally sighed.

"Thank you. I just don't want you to burn out before the end of the year. We'll find a Seeker soon," Alicia assured him as they both stood up.

"You promise?"

She smiled an optimistic smile. "I promise." 

"Good night," he whispered as they went their separate ways.

The next morning.

Oliver slept right through breakfast and was forced to run to his first class of the day. He careened into his History of Magic classroom just as Professor Binns glided through the blackboard.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you, Wood," Matt said as Oliver slid into the seat beside him.

"I like to live on the edge," he said sarcastically as he pulled out his quill and some parchment.

Matt peered at his ruffled hair and droopy eyes. "Blimey, you look terrible." 

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Professor Binns began to talk and Oliver slumped forward on his desk. He slept through the entire lesson.

"I can't believe I fell asleep." Oliver rubbed his eyes in annoyance as he and Matt left the room.

"You were drooling and snoring," Matt informed him.

"I wasn't, was I?"

"Hey, Elisa!" Matt called to a nearby raven-haired girl who was in their year.

"What do you want, Hancock?" she asked petulantly.

"Was Oliver snoring through class?"

"I could hear you from the front of the classroom, love," she informed him then walked off briskly.

"Just great. I'll need to borrow your notes, Matt," Oliver said as he tried to make his hair stay flat. He wasn't having much luck.

"Notes?" Matt looked at him in confusion.

"Never mind. I'll get them off Percy. At least he pays attention in class."

"Says Sleeping Beauty here?" Matt snickered.

"Shut up."

Oliver was barely able to keep his eyes open through Transfiguration. At lunch he decided to take a short nap to revitalise himself. Unfortunately he slept right through the first half of Herbology and Matt was sent to wake him up.

Now, Oliver sat in Charms. He was determined to keep his eyes open. Oliver listened to Professor Flitwick squeak excitedly about some complex charm and he made incoherent scribbles on his parchment.

Towards the end of the lesson Oliver was in staring blankly at the Charms teacher when Professor McGonagall poked her head around the door. Oliver showed no interest at all and kept staring into space.

Matt nudged him harshly. "Olly!" 

"What?"

"Bloody prat. McGonagall wants to see you."

"Oh, right. You haven't gotten me into any trouble have you?" Oliver eyed Matt suspiciously as he stood up wearily.

"No. Well, not recently anyway."

Oliver wondered what she could possibly want with him as he left the room. Professor McGonagall was standing tight-lipped, which was a sure sign she was tense. Beside her stood.Harry Potter?

"Follow me, you two." McGonagall turned on her heel and marched off down the corridor.

Oliver and Harry followed her in complete silence. Harry was looking slightly scared, Oliver noticed. They were directed into a classroom where Peeves was amusing himself by writing rude words on the blackboard.

Professor McGonagall shooed him then slammed the door and turned back to the two confused boys.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood - I've found you a Seeker."

Oliver nearly fell over in shock. He certainly wasn't expecting that. He wondered for a second if the whole thing was one big joke. But no, McGonagall wanted Gryffindor to win almost as much as he did. A large smile spread across his face.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely," she answered promptly. "The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

Harry, still looking totally confused, nodded slowly. He was looking from the Professor to Oliver in puzzlement.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive," McGonagall told Oliver, a slight sense of excitement in her voice. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

Oliver eyes were sparkling. All his sleepiness was forgotten as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He had a Seeker. A Seeker better than Charlie Weasley, no less!

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch, Potter?" Oliver asked eagerly

Harry just gave him a blank look. He was still confused evidently.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team," McGonagall explained shortly.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too," Oliver said as he assessed his newest team member acutely. "Light - speedy - we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor - a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, I'd say."

"I shall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ in that last match by Slytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks."

Oliver felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. A real Seeker! They'd be sure to win the cup now.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Oliver was already beginning to run through plays in his head. With a really skilled Seeker he'd be able to give the Chasers a lot more freedom.

"Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Professor McGonagall gave them permission to miss the rest of the class and they stayed in the room and talked.

At five, Oliver and Harry finally went back to Gryffindor Tower. Oliver looked around the common room but couldn't find any of his teammates. He made sure Percy was nowhere nearby then he raced up the girls' staircase.

Alicia was sitting on her bed reading a Transfiguration textbook and Angelina was sitting behind her plaiting her hair while Katie was in the shower.

Suddenly, Oliver came bounding into the bedroom. He jumped onto Alicia's bed and she looked up at him briefly.

"Sorry, but I've got to have this chapter read by tomorrow or McGonagall will do her nut," she told him regretfully.

"Don't worry about that now. I have great news."

"I'm sure you do, but I have to read. Tell me about it later."

Oliver sighed, he hated being ignored. He yanked the textbook from her grasp and threw it across the room. It hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Oliver!" Alicia shrieked in outrage.

"Shut up and listen. You too, Angelina."

"Me, too?" Angelina peered around Alicia's head.

"This better be good," Alicia said crossing her arms testily.

"It's better than good." Oliver beamed. "I found us a new Seeker!"

"What?" Angelina pulled Alicia's hair.

"OW! Angelina!"

"You got a new Seeker without consulting the team? What if we hate the person?"

"Calm down, Angelina. I'm sure you'll all like him."

"You should have asked us!" Angelina wasn't ready to calm down obviously.

"What's all the yelling about?" Katie emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

She spotted Oliver and swore loudly then scampered back into the bathroom. She could still be heard swearing from behind the door.

"A little warning might have been nice!" she screamed.

If Oliver was shocked at seeing Katie in a towel then he wasn't showing it. "So do you want to know who he is?"

"Yes," Alicia said tensely. She was slightly peeved at having her book thrown across the room and her hair pulled.

"Harry Potter!"

Angelina dropped the plait and Alicia stopped rubbing her head. Katie even ceased her cursing. The room was dead silent then Katie poked her head around the door. "Did you just say Harry Potter?"

"The one and only. McGonagall says he's a natural on a broom. I've been talking to him and he seems really keen."

"Harry Potter on our team?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"Yep. Told you you'd like him. I want it to be a secret though so you can't tell anyone. Especially you, Katie."

"What do you mean especially me? I can keep a secret!"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure she doesn't tell." Angelina shot Katie a look and she scowled back. "Even if that means we have to gag her." 

"Well, I have to go tell Fred and George now."

"We'll come, too." Alicia stood up, her reading totally forgotten for now.

"Wait for me!" Katie called urgently from the bathroom.

***************

The next evening the Gryffindor Quidditch team was discussing their newest recruit. They were sitting in a circle on the Quidditch pitch.

"So how good is he?" Fred asked.

Oliver shrugged. He didn't like to admit that he really only had McGonagall's word. "I guess I'll find out at seven." 

"He's Harry Potter. Of course he's good at Quidditch," Katie said emphatically.

"He's only a first year though," Angelina pointed out. She was still a little doubtful about Harry's ability.

"First year or not, McGonagall has a lot of faith in him and I happen to trust her judgement," Oliver said.

Alicia stood up and brushed grass from her jeans. "It's six thirty already. We better get inside." 

"I have to get the balls from Madam Hooch!" Oliver panicked.

"There's plenty of time," Katie said with a calming smile.

He ignored her and jogged off. The rest of the team headed back to the castle, laughing at their obsessed captain.

***************

A week later Harry was joining the team for his first training session. Everyone was assembled in the change room waiting for his arrival. Katie kept straightening her robes.

"Honestly, anyone would think you're expecting royalty," George said, clearly amusing by her constant preening.

"I want to look nice. Is there anything wrong with that?" She glared dangerously at him.

He batted his eyes at the tempestuous blonde. "But you always look nice," 

"Damn straight," she growled.

Harry came running in the door then and all conversation ceased. Harry stared and the team stared back. He looked incredibly awkward being surrounded by older students he didn't know.

Alicia finally broke the silence. "Hi." She smiled at him and Harry relaxed a notch.

He smiled back a little shyly. "Hi." 

"All right, Harry?" Fred jumped to his side and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Splendid. You've already met everyone but I'll just refresh your memory."

Fred directed Harry over to Oliver and George. "You're obviously well acquainted with our champion Keeper and captain, Oliver Wood. Of course you remember my devilishly handsome fellow Beater, George."

"Devilishly handsome, compared to what?" Angelina snorted.

"Ah. That brings us to our gorgeous Chasers. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. At most times of the month they're quite friendly."

"We're always friendly to deserving people," Angelina said pointedly.

"Are you saying I'm not deserving of your friendship?"

"Hmm. You're not as dumb as you look!"

Harry looked on cautiously as the pair continued to yell at each other. The rest of the team was used to their bickering so they ignored them like they usually did.

"Don't worry about them. You'll get used to it soon," Katie said kindly to Harry.

"They fight a lot then?" he asked.

"Constantly," Alicia answered him.

"They always kiss and makeup though," George assured him.

The small introduction over, the team headed out to the pitch. Harry was proudly carrying his Nimbus. In the middle of the pitch the team was admiring the broom from every angle and Angelina went to join Oliver on the sideline as he surveyed his team.

She stepped up beside him. "A Nimbus two thousand? Are you sure the kid can handle a Nimbus?" 

"He can handle it all right."

"As long as he isn't falling off during games. It's a fast broom though.can he handle the speed?"

"Why don't you go find out yourself," Oliver suggested.

"All right then." She shouldered her broom defiantly and marched across the pitch.

Oliver smiled inwardly. Could he handle the speed? He had no doubt that Harry Potter was born to fly. All that was left was to convince Angelina of this.

"Hey, Potter, why don't you show us your stuff," Angelina yelled as she approached.

Harry gulped and looked slightly frightened.

"Don't worry yourself," Katie said with a soft chuckle.

"She's not nearly as fearsome as she looks," Alicia added.

"That's debatable," Fred muttered and Alicia shushed him.

"She probably only wants to race you or something."

"A race? Like a running race?" Harry looked up at Katie, his brilliant green eyes wide and questioning.

She giggled affectionately. "No, silly. On your brooms!" 

Harry felt even worse now. After all the practice he'd had fleeing from Dudley he'd rather have a running race. Angelina had been flying a lot longer than he had.

"Is this some sort of initiation? What happens if I lose?" Harry asked as Angelina stopped nearby and looked pointedly at him.

"It's not an initiation," Alicia said gently and smiled.

"But if you lose she'll probably never let you forget it though," George said.

"Come on, Potter! I haven't got all day!" Angelina mounted her broom.

Gathering all his courage, Harry gripped his Nimbus tightly and joined Angelina. He shakily mounted his broom. Even though Alicia said it wasn't an initiation it sure as hell felt like one.

"One lap around the pitch," Angelina said. It was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Okay," Harry croaked uneasily.

"Give us a count!"

"On three! One.two.three!" George shouted.

Angelina kicked off quicker than Harry did, but once in the air he quickly caught up with her. Flattening himself down along his broom, he drew level with her.

Fred whistled softly "Look at him go. He's pushing her to the limit all right."

Angelina was easily the fastest out of all of them and she'd always prided herself on her ability to out fly anyone. Right now she was straining to keep up with Harry. Stray strands of hair were plastered to her sweaty forehead and with a sideways glance she realised Harry hadn't even broken a sweat. Gritting her teeth she urged her broom on.

At about the half way mark Harry began to pull away from her. Angelina watched in astonishment as he shot ahead of her.

"Well, bugger me," she whispered to herself.

They finished their lap and joined the others in the middle of the pitch. Harry landed first and Angelina followed seconds later. Harry received many pats on the back and he blushed at the praise. Angelina was watching on, still trying to catch her breath. Harry turned to her and winced slightly. She rubbed her sweaty palms down the side of her robes then offered her hand out to the startled first year.

"Welcome to the team, Harry" Angelina shook his hand firmly.

"Thanks," he breathed a sigh of relief.

She couldn't help but smile at him. Oh yeah, the Quidditch Cup would be theirs this year.

"Come on, we'll teach you some maneuvers," Fred and the rest of the team mounted their brooms and kicked off.

As Angelina watched, Harry quickly joined them. Oliver came over carrying the large wooden crate that held the balls. He made no attempt to hide the large grin on his face.

"What's the verdict?" he asked Angelina casually.

She looked up to see Alicia teaching Harry how to roll in mid air. He performed a perfect roll the first time. 

"I guess he'll do," she said with a casual shrug.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok. It wasn't that long but please don't hate me! My exams are done for now so the next chapter shouldn't take so long. Sorry about the heavy foreshadowing for the whole Oliver/Alicia thing but I figured there had to be some sort of relationship there first. It'll make more sense in later chapters, I promise. The next chapter will be Halloween by the way.

Please review! The knights were _smashed _on the weekend and I'm sick. I could use some cheering up. Thanks!


	20. Ignorance is Bliss

Disclaimer: Lots of people own Harry Potter but sadly I'm not one of them.

A/N: Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Keep them coming because they spur me on to write. Knights are coming first now! *Dances around in a circle* Bye bye Bulldogs! *Hands Meenal a tissue* I write more when I'm happy so lets all pray the Knights keep winning.

As promised, here's the Halloween chapter! I also included the first Quidditch game so the chapter is longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 19

Alicia, Angelina and Katie entered the Great Hall for the Halloween Feast. The hall had been elaborately decorated, as it was every Halloween.

Alicia grimaced as she peered up at the bats swooping above her head. "Evil little buggers." 

"Don't like bats?" Katie guessed.

"As a rule I don't like anything smaller than a cat."

"Girls!"

The Chasers turned around to see Matt waving frantically. They noticed Oliver following along distractedly behind him. In fact, the Gryffindor captain had been walking around in a daze since Harry had joined the team.

"Good evening, boys," Katie greeted them.

"What's so good about it?" Matt snapped.

"What's up with you?" Angelina eyed him curiously.

"I swear, if I hear one more word about Wronski Feints, Porskoff Ploys or anything to do with Quidditch in general, I think my head will explode," he groaned.

The girls giggled and turned to Oliver. It appeared he hadn't even heard his friend complaining about him, he was staring up at the circling bats and mumbling about aerodynamics and such.

"Give him a break. It can't be that bad," Alicia reasoned.

"You really think so? You sit next to him then!" Matt grabbed her upper arm and pushed her into Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver tore his eyes away from the ceiling/sky as someone bumped into him.

"Sorry," Alicia apologised quickly.

"Oh, it's only you." He turned his attention back up.

She folded her arms. Perhaps Matt was right. "Nice to see you as well." 

"Hi," he added belatedly.

"Come on, space cadet, you're blocking the way." She grabbed his arm with a sigh and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table.

Alicia took her seat between Matt and Oliver. Angelina was on the other side of Matt and they'd struck up a conversation about the weather. It wasn't really the most interesting topic but it had nothing to do with Quidditch and Matt was grateful for that. 

"Have you ever noticed the way bats fly?" Oliver asked Alicia seriously.

"Uh.no, should I have?"

He finally turned his eyes back to her and flashed her a grin. He shook his head and watched as food filled the golden plates in front of them.

"I've been doing some thinking..."

"Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Alicia teased as she piled her plate with salad.

"Cute. Real cute. But seriously have you ever heard of the Parkin's Pincer move?"

She said, "I think I remember briefly hearing the name but I'm not familiar with the actual move."

"I'll show you then." Oliver pierced a roast potato and put it in the middle of his plate. "There's the opposing Chaser."

"The opposing Chaser is a potato?" she asked, barely hiding a smile.

Oliver gave her an impatient look. "In this case, yes."

"Ok, sorry. Continue." Alicia waved her hand and he cleared his throat importantly.

"Then we have Katie coming from the left." Oliver placed a brussel sprout on his plate to represent her.

"I don't think Katie would like the idea of being a sprout," Alicia said with a giggle.

"Well, Katie doesn't have a say in this. Ok, then we have you converging from the right." He pinched a bit of tomato from her plate.

"Hey! I'm not a tomato!"

"It's a hair thing," he said simply.

"My hair is auburn, not bright red!" she said indignantly. 

"Tomatoes are my favourite" He smiled that patented smile that radiated innocence.

Alicia, like any female on the planet, relented. "Well, in that case you may continue."

"Right. Now, Angelina comes through the middle, straight at the pota - I mean opposing Chaser," Oliver placed a licorice strand on the plate to represent his last Chaser then studied his masterpiece. "Hopefully the Chaser will be intimidated and drop the Quaffle into your waiting arms."

"I like it." Alicia nodded then cocked her head and looked closely at his plate. "Say, I think that potato looks a lot like Flint."

Their laughter was sharply interrupted when Professor Quirrell burst into the hall. He looked utterly terrified. Which wasn't really an unusual thing for him. Everyone fell silent as they watched the alarmed man reach Professor Dumbledore and manage to gasp, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Then he simply fainted. The students gasped and began to scramble to their feet. Oliver and Alicia exchanged a glance. They'd learnt enough about trolls in Defence Against the Dark Arts to know that they weren't exactly the friendliest creatures around.

Oliver grabbed her hand and yanked her to her feet roughly. "Come on!" 

Alicia had always pictured trolls living under bridges like they did in Muggle fairy tales. Just like that one that that refused to let those goats cross the bridge. But then she quickly reminded herself that this wasn't a fairy tale.

"Oliver! You're hurting me!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he had a firm hold on her.

"Come on! Granted, I didn't pay much attention in class but I know trolls aren't exactly something you'd like to run into!" Oliver gave her arm a tug and pulled her into the flow of panicked students trying to exit the Great Hall.

The stream of students abruptly came to a halt when Dumbledore shot some loud, purple firecrackers from the end of his wand.

"Prefects," he called out across the hall, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"You heard the man. Let's go." Oliver continued to pull her along behind him, a little gentler than last time though.

They had just reached the marble staircase when someone grabbed Alicia's other hand and tugged. Her arm was very nearly dislocated from the awkwardness of being pulled in two different directions. She turned her head to find George urgently trying to pull her to a stop.

"What on earth are you stopping for?" Oliver demanded as he felt Alicia resisting. He turned around to see George pulling on her other hand.

"What the bloody hell are you two trying to do? Pull my arms out the sockets?" she shrieked and wrenched both of her hands out of their grasps.

"Sorry, Leesh. I just wanted to make sure you're all right," George said apologetically.

She softened slightly at his show of concern. "I'm fine." 

"Good. Well, come on. The others are waiting for you. We're going to take a few shortcuts to get back quicker."

"I'll make my way back with Oliver. It's all right. You go back to the others. I'll see you in the common room."

George looked confused for a second. "But our way is quicker."

"Look, I'm going with Oliver and you better get to the others before they leave without you."

"But what if the troll comes out of the dungeons?" George looked extremely worried.

"Then we'll run really fast. See you soon," Alicia called out to George as hoards of students jostled between them.

Oliver seized her hand again and dragged her up the wide marble staircase. He kept looking back at her and smiling strangely.

"He's too overprotective if you ask me."

"Who? George? He's not overprotective," she insisted.

"Are you blind? He looked like he was going to throw you over his shoulder and run away with you." Oliver failed to hide a smile as he spoke. "Knight in shining armour, I tell ya." 

Alicia scowled, feeling the need to defend George."Oh, leave him alone." 

Oliver turned to her and raised his eyebrows. Alicia stumbled on the stairs because she was looking at him and not watching where she was going.

"What was that look for?" she demanded and tried to keep the nasty edge out of her voice.

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"You know damn well what look I'm talking about! The one you just did! The one that means you know something that I don't!"

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I think you're hallucinating due to lack of food," he dismissed quickly.

"Stop squeezing my hand! You're going to break my fingers!" she protested as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Harry!" Oliver ignored her and stopped walking with everyone else.

"What about him?" Alicia bumped into his back and was shoved as everyone else surged around them.

"I have to find him and make sure he's all right!"

"Oliver Wood! He'll be fine! We have to get to the common room! NOW!"

"You can go the rest of the way by yourself. I can't lose a Seeker I just got!"

Alicia poked him in the shoulder and pointed. "Well, look, there's Percy and the first years!" 

Oliver stood on his toes to get a look at them. Harry was nowhere to be seen though.

"He's not with them!" Oliver said, panic rising in his voice.

"Neither is Ron," Alicia realised. If those too had gone off in search of the troll in the hopes of killing it.

"Where the hell is he?" Oliver demanded.

"He could already be back at Gryffindor Tower or maybe he's taking an alternate route," Alicia suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. He could also be in danger though."

They stood at the top of the stairs by themselves now. Everyone was long gone. They were just lucky that all the teachers were occupied down in the dungeons.

"He's the Boy Who Lived, he'll be fine."

"I just want to make sure he doesn't become the Boy Who Lived But Was Then Eaten By A Troll Because He Had Delusions Of Grandeur." With that, Oliver jogged off down a deserted corridor.

"Should have gone with George," Alicia sighed and chased after him.

***************

"What's taking them so long?" George demanded for the tenth time in as many minutes. Everyone else was happily finishing the feast but he wasn't hungry.

"Alicia's fine. She's with Oliver," Katie reassured him again.

"It shouldn't take them this long to get back."

"Stop stressing, it's only Alicia," Fred said testily

"Shut up," Katie and Angelina said at the same time.

George simply ignored his twin's comment. "I don't even know why she went with Oliver at all." 

"Jealous of the handsome Quidditch captain?" Angelina teased.

"No! I'm just concerned about her as a friend."

"I doubt you'd be this concerned if it was me instead of her," Lee said earnestly.

"I'm too tired to argue with you lot. When Alicia gets back tell her I'm in my room," George said wearily. He turned and trudged upstairs.

"I think George likes Alicia a little more than he's letting on," Katie said, once he was out of earshot.

"I hope you're wrong," Fred said solemnly.

"Why? I think they'd make a good couple," Angelina said thoughtfully.

"It's bad enough that they're best friends. They already spend way too much time together as it is."

"Alicia doesn't want to come between you and George. Anyway, it's really unfair if you're allowed to have a girlfriend but he isn't."

Before Fred could reply to Katie, the portrait opened and Oliver and Alicia stepped into the common room.

"Where have you two been?" Percy demanded.

"Snogging in an empty classroom," Oliver answered promptly.

Percy nearly had a heart attack. He gaped openly at them and began to stutter.

"He's kidding," Alicia told Percy as she brushed past him.

"I knew that," Percy said unconvincingly.

"You took your time," Lee said as Alicia approached them.

"I know. Hey - where's George?"

"Up in his room," Angelina answered.

"Ok. Thanks. I'll talk to you guys later," she called over her shoulder as she headed for the staircase while Percy was busy telling Oliver off.

"Snogging in an empty classroom.that's not such a bad idea." Lee winked suggestively at Katie.

"Not a chance, Jordan."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying." 

***************

"George?" a voice called softly from the doorway.

George sat up so quickly that his head began to spin.

"Relax! I'm fine." Alicia stepped into the room and gave him a worried look.

He rubbed his face in frustration then stretched out on his back again. The bed shifted slightly as Alicia sat down. "What took you so long?" he asked finally.

"Oliver decided to take a little detour," she answered casually.

"_What_? There's a troll loose in the castle and he takes you on a detour?" George yelled. He was finding it hard to hide his anger anymore. His head throbbed painfully.

"He didn't 'take' me anywhere. I follow him of my own free will. He wanted me to come back actually but I chased after him." She sat cross-legged beside him, looking calm. Too calm for someone who could have just been eaten by a troll. "Look, I appreciate your concern, really I do, but I'm a big girl. I can look after myself."

George nodded slightly, finding that too much movement caused his head to pound in protest.

"Headache?"

Another small nod.

"Get some sleep and you'll feel better in the morning" Alicia leant across him and kissed him lightly on the temple.

The soft contact gave him goosebumps. She smiled then left, closing the door behind herself. George lay there wide-awake. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now.

Alicia had never kissed him like that before. So intimately and gently. He stared at the closed door for a few minutes, his emotions in turmoil, then rolled over and closed his eyes.

***************

Much to Oliver's relief, Harry wasn't hurt and as the first Quidditch game of the season neared the castle had a familiar buzz about it.

The morning of the game Alicia was feeling decidedly sick. Her stomach was doing somersaults. She sat in front of the fire as everyone headed out to breakfast.

"You all right?"

Alicia looked up at Oliver and offered a weak smile. "I'm a little nervous to tell you the truth."

"A few butterflies in your stomach?"

She giggled softly and realised that it felt good to relax. "More than a few actually. I think I have a whole butterfly farm in my belly." 

"You'll do fine. Come on, let's get down to breakfast."

Little more than an hour later, the Gryffindor team left the change room Alicia was feeling admittedly queasy. As they marched towards the pitch she stumbled over her uncooperative feet several times. George had to steady her so she didn't end up base over apex.

"I think I'm going to throw up. Or faint. Maybe both. Probably at the same time," Alicia said, her voice wavering.

Harry gave her a startled look. George just smiled calmly.

"She's fine."

"No, I'm not!"

"She's fine, trust me."

Harry, still looking extremely perturbed, hurried to catch up with Oliver and put some distance between himself and Alicia.

"Calm down. You're scaring the hell out of Harry," George whispered to her.

"I can't remember anything Oliver told me. I don't think I even remember how to fly!" Alicia's eyes widened in alarm.

"I felt the same way before my first game," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh man, here we go," she moaned slightly as they crossed the pitch to the tumultuous cheers of three-quarters of the crowd. The booing from the Slytherins was drowned out completely.

The two teams faced each other. Every eye on the Slytherin team was on the new Gryffindor Seeker. Then slowly all eyes turned to Alicia. Her opposing Chaser, Adrian Pucey, snarled and Alicia gave him her most disdainful look. It was going to take more than a nasty Slytherin to intimidate her. Something more like hundreds of screaming students.

Alicia had never liked being the centre of attention. Knowing that people were watching her made her uneasy and nervous. She'd always been happy to blend into the background and not catch anyone's eyes. Now she'd been forced into the spotlight and all her mistakes would be highlighted.

Alicia's attention was brought back to the ground when Madam Hooch blew her whistle. She mounted her broom and kicked off a little shakily.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

Professor McGonagall interrupted Lee hastily. Even from this distance Alicia could see the scowl on Angelina's face. Alicia became immersed in the game as she took up position to receive the pass from Angelina.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve."

Alicia couldn't help but smile. Lee had promised to say something encouraging about her. She was beginning to feel more comfortable so she sent a pass to Angelina. But the Quaffle was intercepted by Flint.

"Dammit!" Alicia swore under her breath. Her first mistake. The pass could have been sharper.

Determined to make up for her error, Alicia flew alongside Pucey to make sure Flint had no one to pass to. Angelina tried to steal the Quaffle but was unsuccessful.

"Get lost, red," Pucey growled as they jostled.

"My name is not red!" Alicia said through gritted teeth.

Thankfully, Oliver pulled of a brilliant save and the Quaffle was deflected towards Katie. Immediately on the offensive, the Chaser's turned and sped off in the other direction. Alicia's turn was a little slow so when Katie was hit by a Bludger the Quaffle fell to Pucey.

Grinning wickedly, he shot straight for Alicia. She ducked and he sailed over her head. Katie and Angelina were already in pursuit when Alicia finally gave chase. A Bludger came flying from the left and caused Pucey to drop the Quaffle. A quick glance told her it was sent by Fred.

Angelina snatched up the discarded Quaffle and tucked it tightly under her arm. Alicia stayed level with her and tried to keep Flint occupied. The Slytherin Chaser tailed Alicia closely and ignored Angelina.

Angelina dodged a Bludger like it was nothing then steadied herself for the shot. Bletchley dived and completely missed the red missile.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" Lee shouted happily.

Alicia smiled to herself at Flint's stupidity. Oliver had always told her that the most important player in the game was the player with the Quaffle in their hands. Flint's decision to mark Alicia and not go after Angelina had allowed her to score.

The team didn't have much time to rejoice though, Slytherin were back in possession. The three Gryffindor Chaser's struggled to retain the Quaffle. They weren't lapsing into defensive play. Wood had insisted that the best type of defense was attack.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the case this time. Pucey passed the Gryffindor players and dodged a couple of Bludgers.

"Was that the Snitch?" Lee said.

Alicia halted in mid air and her head snapped around to watch Harry. He was looking around frantically. Then suddenly he went into a dive. The Slytherin Seeker was right behind him but Harry was much too quick for him.

"Watch it!" George came hurtling towards Alicia and knocked a Bludger away.

"Thanks."

"That's my job. Just because you stop moving doesn't mean the Bludger's do," he said as he hovered beside her.

Harry was beginning to slowly pull away from Higgs when Flint suddenly came out of nowhere. He deliberately blocked the young Seeker and caused him to spin off course.

"Foul!" the whole team shouted as one.

Madam Hooch reprimanded Flint and awarded a penalty to Gryffindor. Angelina took the Quaffle from Madam Hooch and held it out to Katie.

"Give it to Alicia!" Oliver yelled from his spot in front of the goal posts.

"I can't take the shot!" she gasped as the Quaffle was thrown in her direction.

"You're the best penalty taker out of us three," Angelina reasoned.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are, now take the damn penalty!" Katie shrieked.

Alicia gripped the Quaffle tightly. She only had a seventy-percent success rate against Oliver. But Bletchley was nowhere near as good as he was. Sure, she could do this easily.

Alicia was desperately trying to remember what Oliver had told her about Bletchley. He was good at diving right.or was it left. No, it was right. Definitely right.

That meant Alicia have to shoot for the hoop that was on her right. That wasn't an encouraging thought. As a right hander she always found it easier to shoot at the left hoop because of the angle. Gathering her resolve she raised her arm, Quaffle held high. The Keeper watched her intently. Alicia let her eyes travel to the left hoop briefly. Bletchley fell for it and when Alicia finally threw the Quaffle he dove in the opposite direction.

Alicia had managed to put a nice curve on the Quaffle and it sailed through the hoop. The crowd erupted and Alicia let out a breath that she didn't even realise she'd been holding. She'd scored her first ever goal. 

No time to reflect though, Gryffindor was still in possession. She trailed behind Katie and waited for the back pass that she knew would be coming. Sure enough Katie let the Quaffle go without even bothering to look back. She knew Alicia or Angelina would be there to receive it.

Alicia tucked it securely under her arm and began to weave through the Slytherin team. The Chaser's made swipes at her and she barely managed to avoid Flint but once in the clear she passed to Angelina on her right. She then shaped to pass to Katie but had to stop in mid air to avoid a Bludger.

Flint took the opportunity and seized the Quaffle from Angelina and sped off towards Oliver. Caught off guard, Alicia and Katie missed him and a Bludger sent by George failed to stop him. Flint took a shot and the Quaffle brushed Oliver's fingertips but he was unable to deflect it.

Alicia was silently cursing herself for not reacting quickly enough when the crowd suddenly became quiet. She immediately assumed there had been another Snitch sighting.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?!" Fred demanded.

Alicia followed his gaze to Harry. She gasped when she saw him trying to regain control of his errant Nimbus. He was losing his grip as it bucked wildly beneath him. 

"Go help him!" Angelina yelled.

Fred and George approached Harry carefully but every time they got too close the broom would take him higher. Not wanting to push him any further out of reach they floated back underneath him.

"What's wrong with him?" Oliver asked as he joined the girls. He was looking extremely pale.

"It's not Harry. It's his broom. Something's wrong with it," Katie said tensely.

"It's possessed," Alicia said darkly.

Flint had scored five times now but no one really cared. Not while Harry Potter was hanging by a fingernail. It was all happening in slow motion. Harry was being tossed ferociously and the twins were flitting around beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he did fall.

Then all at once the Nimbus stopped trying to unseat its rider and Harry seemed to have control again. He was suddenly hurtling towards the ground. The rest of the school looked on in confusion as Harry slapped his hand over his mouth. He landed on the pitch on all fours then coughed.

"What the."

Alicia squinted. There was no mistaking it. Harry had the Golden Snitch clutched in his fist.

"I've got the Snitch!" he announced proudly and waved the tiny golden ball above his head.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signalling the end of the match. The students were all still a little stunned but they began to cheer. The Gryffindor team all landed to join Harry.

"You did it!" Angelina grabbed Harry around the neck.

"Yeah, I guess I did." he looked at the Snitch in his hand, a dazed expression on his face.

"Let him go, Ang, you're suffocating the kid." Fred pried her off the startled Seeker.

"Nice catch, Potter, a little unorthodox but effective all the same." George ruffled his already messy then turned, only to have Alicia jump into his arms.

"We won! And I didn't even fall off my broom!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"You played great. Practically flew rings around Pucey," George whispered into her ear.

"Did you see my penalty? I was so nervous!" She pulled back and stared at him, her eyes large and bright.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I saw it" 

She returned the smile. "Ha! I still can't believe we won!" 

George shook his head and laughed at her. Then impulsively she kissed him hard on the mouth. George didn't even have time to kiss back before Alicia abruptly broke the contact.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" She blushed and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Um.that's.all right?" George stammered. He really had no idea what to say.

"I just got carried away I guess. Oh! There's Oliver!"

George watched as Alicia ran into Oliver's arms. He noticed that she didn't kiss _him_.

Not that he cared or anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry if you're confused. George is starting to like Alicia now but he doesn't want to admit it to himself yet. Alicia really has no idea whatsoever of his new feelings. Hence the title of the chapter.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. I tried to make it funnier though I doubt I succeeded. My Quidditch match recount was supposed to be exciting but I think it bordered more on boring. Oh well, can't win them all I suppose.

****

Loverina: my 200th reviewer!!! I'm _sooo_ glad it was you!!! Luv ya!!!

****

Tessa: you scared the crap out of me! I thought I'd got the teacher wrong. I really like to get my facts right. I looked through the book again and it is Flitwick. In the movie it's Quirrell. Just another inconsistency. I'm going by the book though. Thanks for keeping me on my toes though!

****

Oliverwoodschic: The Knights I refer to constantly are the Newcastle Knights. They're an Australian rugby league team. As far as I'm concerned they're the best team in the world. Yes, I am fanatical. Just ask Meenal.

****

Braiths Gal: Nothing to say to you except. HAHAHA! What are the bulldogs coming now? Oh that's right! Dead last! Go the KNIGHTS!

No idea when the next chapter will be out. If you would like me to email you when it is up then please let me know and leave your email in a review.


	21. Forbidden Crush

Disclaimer: All the good stuff belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm not her. Unless I can get hold of some Polyjuice Potion and a strand of her hair.

A/N: Yeah, I changed my name because.well, I felt like a change, I guess!

Firstly, thanks for the review. You're all so sweet! Secondly, let me apologise for being such a lazy ass lately. It's just been hard to find time and motivation recently. 

I do have some good news though. Next week is my last week of high school.ever. Yeah, I'm nearly finished high school for the rest of my life. No more school! Yay! So what does that have to do with you? Well, I finish my HSC at the beginning of November and after that I have nothing to do till March and I'm hoping to get a lot of writing done.

So if you can all put up with my sporadic and inconsistent updates for a little longer I'd appreciate it. After my exams I hope to get _at least_ one chapter out a week.

Now that I've finished taking up all your time we can get on with the story. I'm getting bored with how it's progress so I'm speeding it up so I can get to the interesting stuff faster. I know it's not really professional to make big time jumps all the time but it's really better for everyone this way!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 20

Over Christmas, George thought about Alicia's kiss constantly. He thought that spending time away from her over Christmas would help him sort out his emotions but when she returned to Hogwarts he was even more confused.

Alicia was acting completely normal, as if nothing had happened. She obviously didn't care about the kiss so why did George? He was beginning to drive himself crazy with his conflicting feelings.

Finally, one morning after the Easter holidays, George decided he was going to talk to Alicia about it. Running through what he was going to say in his head, George descended into the common room to find it in an utter uproar.

"George!" Katie called from across the crowd of Gryffindor's.

"What's going on?" he asked as he joined her and Angelina. Behind him, Fred and Lee stumbled down stairs still half-asleep.

"What's all the excitement?" Fred said groggily as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"We're not quite sure yet. Alicia and Oliver went for a run early this morning and they happened to pass the hourglass on-" Angelina began to explain.

"Wait. Alicia went for a run with Oliver? Since when does she run with Oliver? I could run with her if she just bothered to ask me, I mean I can-"

Angelina scowled at George and he decided it was time to stop talking. "Ahem - as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, they happened to pass the hourglass and Gryffindor is coming last all of a sudden! Apparently we lost a hundred and fifty points over night."

"You three wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?" Katie folded her arms and scrutinised the three boys.

"We honestly have no idea what happened, love."

"Don't call me love, Jordan."

"We were sound asleep last night. Are you sure we lost points? Maybe it's just a mistake," Fred said hopefully.

"That's what Percy and Alicia have gone to find out. Let's just hope it is a mistake," Angelina said solemnly.

"Weasley!"

George jumped in surprise and banged his shin on a small table. "Jeez, Wood! Could you not sneak up on me like that!"

"I want to know if you had anything to do with this whole points fiasco."

"Blimey, any kind of trouble in this place and everyone assumes it was us. Really, I think I should be insulted." Fred pouted as if he'd been mortally offended.

A murmur ran through the confused students and the group realised that Alicia had returned. She froze as she realised that everyone was waiting for her to talk.

"Percy is still talking to McGonagall but she has assured us that there is no mistake with the points. Three Gryffindor's were caught out of bed last night."

Every eye turned to Fred, George and Lee. Fred threw his hands up in frustration. "It wasn't us!"

"Then who was it, Leesh?" Oliver demanded.

"Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and.Harry Potter," Alicia said slowly and hesitantly.

Everyone gasped and Angelina swore. Before anyone could ask questions, Percy returned and shooed everyone down to breakfast.

"Wait, who's Neville?" Fred asked as they all took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Kid with the toad."

"Oh, right. What about Hermione?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "You should really pay more attention to your housemates. Hermione is the girl with the bushy, brown hair."

"Huh?"

"The one with her nose in a book all the time. The one you think is too much like Percy," Angelina said helpfully.

"Oh, _that_ Hermione!"

"Why would she break rules though?" Lee asked.

"That's the million Galleon question."

"Well, I'm really disappointed in her," Fred said in an eerie impersonation of Percy.

"You three break rules all the time though," Katie pointed out.

George jabbed his fork at her. "Hey, it's only rule breaking if you get caught." 

"Isn't Ron friends with Potter? Wonder why he didn't get in trouble," Lee mused.

"Yeah, they are friends. As a Weasley he should be up for a bit of nighttime wandering. But why didn't he go too?" Fred wondered aloud.

"He was in the hospital wing yesterday," Alicia answered him.

"Really?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"He's your little brother and you didn't even realise he was gone. You're such lovely, caring brothers," Angelina said sarcastically.

"We can't be expected to pay attention to him all the time," George protested.

"How do you know he was in there, Spinnet?"

"I had to go to the hospital wing and I saw him."

"Are you sick?" George asked, slightly alarmed.

She shook her head and her curls rippled. "Oliver had to see her to because he pulled a muscle in his arm and I offered to go with him."

"Oh," George muttered. _Sorry I asked._

"What's wrong with him?"

"His hand was all icky and infected. He says it was a dog bite that got out of control. I hope I never meet a dog that can turn your hand green."

"You don't believe him then?" Lee asked.

She shrugged, not wanting to speculate. "I don't know." 

"I hope he isn't telling the truth. At least lying is something we can be proud of," Fred said with a pleased smile.

***************

The next day things were only just beginning to die down. Harry was still in everyone's bad books but the Gryffindor's had started working on ways to get the points back. Oliver in particular.

That evening Alicia joined him at a table where he was reviewing Quidditch plays. The table was completely covered in parchment and Oliver was looking very disgruntled.

"Having fun, captain?" Alicia grinned as she sat beside him.

"Loads. Oh, you'll never guess what happened today," he said.

"Hmm. Would it have anything to do with Quidditch?" 

"Is that you're idea of an insult?"

"Of course not, dear," Alicia assured him with a wink.

"Right, well, Harry tried to resign from the team today."

"_Resign!? _Why on earth would he do that?"

"He seems to think we all hate him and want him off the team," Oliver replied.

"Poor thing. I hope you set him straight. He can't go around thinking we all hate him! Did you talk to him about all this? I'm sure he could use someone to talk to right now."

"I told him not to resign but that's it. I'm not his damn mother," Oliver said. He did not like the way the conversation was going.

"I know that but you're the closest thing he has to a big brother," Alicia reasoned.

"You're like an older sister to him as well then. You talk to him," he countered.

"I'm already a big sister to Jasmine thanks. You're an only child just like him. It would be nice for you to have a word with Harry, perhaps offer him a little guidance," she suggested innocently.

"I know Quidditch not emotional stuff, Leesh." He rubbed his neck awkwardly as she scrutinised him. "I can't do touchy feely. You're the expert there."

Alicia gave a small smile. "I prefer to think of it as active listening and helpful advice."

"Whatever it is, you're good at it. Not me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Oliver. I believe there's more to you than Quidditch."

"See, you're doing it right now."

***************

Unfortunately, Gryffindor didn't win the Quidditch Cup that year. Harry had been in the hospital wing during the last game. Because they didn't have a reserve Seeker listed they had to play without one. After the game the Slytherins had happily informed them that it was Gryffindor's worst defeat in three hundred years.

"Our names will be in the record book, at least that's something, " Fred had stated glumly.

Oliver had been moping around all the time and he was still complaining at the end-of-year feast. Alicia was sitting in between him and George when Harry entered the Great Hall and took a seat with Ron and Hermione.

"I don't see why he couldn't have played with a few injuries," Oliver commented.

"He was unconscious. I dare say he would have fallen off his broom a few times had he played," George replied tartly.

"Come on, Olly, he had a perfectly legitimate excuse. It's not everyday that You-Know-Who tries to gain immortality," Alicia said, ignoring George's not-so-friendly reply.

"Can't he have fought the Dark Lord _after_ the Quidditch game." he rested his chin on his fists grumpily.

Alicia smiled and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. George scowled and opened his mouth to say something but Professor Dumbledore interrupted him. The Gryffindor students listened dejectedly as Dumbledore read out the points. Gryffindor had finished last. Slytherin had finished first thanks to their Quidditch win. 

Alicia's head snapped up when Dumbledore announced that he had some last minute points to award. The Hall fell completely silent as he awarded points to Ron, Hermione then Harry.

"What does that bring us up to?" Oliver asked urgently.

"Umm." Alicia tried frantically to add the numbers in her head.

Fred beat her to it though. "We're level with Slytherin!"

Everyone stared at him and he blushed and looked down at his plate. He'd always tried to hide his ability with numbers.

"Just one more point!" Oliver grabbed Alicia's hand.

George saw this. Not wanting to be out done, he grabbed her other hand tightly. She gripped both their hands and held her breath.

__

Come on, just one more measly point! She closed her eyes.

"I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table exploded with excitement. Everyone jumped to their feet and screamed and cheered. Angelina kissed Fred much to his surprise. Katie even hugged Lee. Oliver was jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air. He was obviously glad their shocking Quidditch game hadn't lost them the House Cup. 

Alicia turned to George and threw her arms around him. George gripped her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

__

Her hair smells so nice, he noted absently.

He froze. Was it even normal to smell your best friend's hair? George had a feeling it wasn't.

Alicia wriggled from his grasp and looked up at him. "Are you all right? You look a little funny."

George shook his head and forced a smile. Alicia smiled brightly back at him. Suddenly George found himself admiring her smile and even her eyes.

__

So large and brown, he thought wistfully. Why hadn't he noticed any of this earlier?

From that moment onwards, George knew he had a crush on Alicia Spinnet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yep, George had finally admitted it to himself. Yay! Sorry for the short, crappy chapter. I just thought I should get something out before I go on my break. I probably won't update for ages though. Again, I apologise. I really just need to study.

After October I'm all yours though. No homework or anything to worry about!

If you're bored and have nothing to read during my absence you can check out some of my other stories. Even try some of the stories in my faves list!

Please leave me a nice review. I could do with some encouragement right now. Thanks!


	22. Bad Omens

Disclaimer: I own nuthin'.

A/N: I'm baaaaack! Did ya miss me? Hehe. I'll take that as a no. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wished me luck. I think I did all right but I don't want to guess my marks in case I overestimate. Thanks for sticking with me anyway. As a reward for not flaming me I'm gonna try to update lots over the next three weeks so keep checking back.

This chapter marks the beginning of their fourth year (Harry's second). Hope you enjoy it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 21

"But I don't want to go!"

"Come on, George. Don't be such a sook," Fred argued.

Fred, George and Lee were in the back garden at the Burrow one evening during the summer break. Fred and Lee were trying to convince George to go to Katie's house with them. Lee had found out from Katie's older brother that Angelina and Alicia were staying with them.

"Why don't you want to go? Did you have a fight with Alicia?" asked Lee as he kicked away a gnome that was poking his ankle.

George refused to answer and Fred frowned. "You did have a fight with her, didn't you? You haven't spoken to her all holidays. Usually you never leave her alone. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just drop it. I simply don't think we should risk taking the flying car out again. Our luck is going to have to run out sometime. You and Lee can go without me, I'll cover for you."

"George! We're like those Muggle blokes. You know, the ones with the swords and the tights."

"The Three Musketeers?" George sighed.

"Yeah, them! We all have to be in this together. Come on, you don't even have to talk to Spinnet," Fred pleaded with his brother.

George groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. He knew Fred and Lee would not give up till he agreed to go with him.

"You don't even have to look at Alicia if you don't want to," Lee added helpfully.

"If only it was that easy," George muttered dryly.

"Great! Let's go!" Fred grabbed him by the arm and dragged him along.

Two hours later.

The trip that should have taken at least five hours took less than half the time as Fred flew cross-country. Katie lived in Brighton, which was on the coast. 

"That's her house there!" Lee pointed.

George swiveled around in the passenger seat to stare at Lee. "How do you even know that?"

"Technically, stalking is illegal," Fred informed him kindly.

"I'm not stalking her! I found out where she lived a few months ago from Alicia's address book."

"Oh, that's much better!" George said testily.

"I went into her room because I needed her help with my Transfiguration homework. It's not like I went in there deliberately looking for the book. It just happened to be lying open on her bed," Lee explained with a shrug.

Fred began to chastise him for not snooping around the room while the girls were gone. George tuned out though. For the whole trip he'd been steeling himself for the moment he saw Alicia. A day hadn't past when he didn't think about her. One night he even dreamt about her. That had kept him awake for the following night incase it was a recurring dream.

Somehow, George had managed to avoid having to see Alicia since the end of third year. They'd exchanged letters but nothing more. It hadn't been easy though. Alicia had wanted to see him. At first George considered telling her he'd contracted a highly infectious disease but realised Alicia would only worry and talk to his mother.

So far he'd managed to come up with appropriate excuses. He was quickly running out though so perhaps this impromptu meeting was a blessing in disguise.

Albeit, a really effective disguise.

"Which one is her room?" Fred asked the next obvious question as the Ford Anglia hovered above the two-storeyed house.

"Wouldn't have a clue," Lee admitted.

"Well, that's that then. We can't just go knocking on windows. What if we accidentally knock on her parent's window? Then we'd be in real trouble. I guess we might as well go home." George feigned disappointment while his heart rose.

"I didn't drive this far just to turn back. It shouldn't be that hard to find," Fred reasoned.

With George protesting the whole time, Fred circled the house. The room at the front they figured had to belong to her parents so they avoided that area. Then they came across a room with red and gold curtains. Lee exclaimed that it had to be Katie's room. George then kindly pointed out that it could also be her older brother Tristan's room as he had also been in Gryffindor.

The next room had pink curtains. Lee cheered and Fred smirked. "I doubt that room belongs to Tristan."

***************

"Seriously, who would you rather snog: Snape or Flint?" Katie asked Angelina.

"I refuse to answer that!"

"She'd rather snog Fred," Alicia smiled and rolled over onto her stomach.

Angelina, who was lying on the floor next to her, poked her in the ribs. "Well, who would you rather snog: Fred or Snape?"

"No comment."

"What about George and Snape?" Katie grinned.

Alicia glared up at her. "Again, no comment."

"What? Seriously, it can't be that difficult!"

"Kissing George would be like.I don't know, kissing my brother or something. Too weird." Alicia shook her head adamantly conveniently forgetting that she _had_ kissed him.

Angelina sighed. "How did our conversation about Quidditch teams turn to boys?"

"Katie started it."

"Did not!" She hurled a pillow at Alicia's head.

Alicia was about to throw the pillow back at her when there was a tap on the window. The girls froze. Katie immediately turned to the cages lined up against the wall. Sparkles, Joey and Aphrodite were asleep.

"Who would be sending me a letter at midnight?" Katie frowned. She went and opened the curtains.

"All right, Katie?" Lee smiled widely.

"LEE!"

Alicia and Angelina scrambled up immediately. Sure enough, Lee was waving jovially at them. Then the three girls noticed the car. Angelina let off a string of expletives that made Alicia gasp.

"Glad to see us?" Fred grinned from behind the steering wheel.

"You three are completely insane!" hissed Katie. 

"Want to go for a ride?"

"Sure," Katie said immediately.

"Excuse me?" Alicia demanded. "Now who's the insane one? This car has to break some serious laws."

"Actually, it doesn't," George spoke up for the first time. "Dad made sure of that."

"Illegal or not, it's dangerous." Alicia folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Fine. Stay here then." Fred shrugged carelessly and turned to Angelina and Katie. "I thought we'd head to the beach."

"The beach?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Yeah, but of course, it's much too dangerous for Ms Spinnet," Fred mocked. Knowing her half his life had its advantages. He knew she couldn't resist a trip to the seaside.

"I haven't been to the beach in ages," she mused to herself as Angelina and Katie pulled their cloaks on over their pyjamas.

"Come on, Leesh," Angelina sighed impatiently. "You've got the rest of your life to be an upstanding citizen. Live for the moment."

George fought off a groan as a dazzling smile lit up Alicia's features. Angelina and Katie clambered into the backseat with Lee while Alicia retrieved her own cloak.

"Oh, looks like you're stuck in the front seat with George."

George had the sudden urge to punch Lee in the face. Instead, he smiled at Alicia and she winked back. His stomach jolted in reply and he wished he hadn't let his mother talk him into third helpings at dinner.

"I'm sure Georgie and I will manage."

As she climbed in, Fred stared at his brother. They certainly didn't seem to be in the midst of a fight. In fact, Alicia was acting as friendly as ever.

Something was definitely up though. Perhaps it was twin's intuition but Fred knew something was bugging George.

The six of them stayed at the beach that looked out over the English Channel for an hour or so before Fred and George realised they had to get back home if they wanted to sneak in before their mother figured out they were absent. On the way back Alicia and George had their first private chat.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy over the past few weeks," George said quietly so he wouldn't be heard over the conversation the others were having.

"It's all right," she said, smiling genuinely. She was half sitting on him but oddly George didn't find it that awkward.

"So, what have you been up to then?"

"Oh, I saw Oliver a few times."

"Saw him? As in walked past him in the street?" George suggested.

"Not quite. I went to his house a couple of times and he came to my place last week."

"A couple of times?" George asked, trying to sound calm.

Alicia shrugged, not picking up on his discomfort. "Five or six times" 

George covered his startled gasp with a cough. _Five or six?!_ That was more than a couple!

"Why?" he said after a while.

"Why what?"

"Why spend so much time with Oliver?"

"I don't know. You were busy, Angelina was at her father's place and Katie had her grandparents staying with her so I wasn't left with many options. I just didn't want to stay at home for longer than I had to. Jasmine and my parents are constantly fighting. She's pulling the whole 'you're not my real father routine' on dad and it's really getting to him."

George felt guilty all of a sudden. How could he be thinking about himself when Alicia was going through a hard time? Oliver had been there for her while he'd been hiding away in his room.

"Sorry, I didn't realise things were so bad at your house," he offered weakly.

"Forget about it," Alicia insisted waving her hand dismissively. "I know you would have helped me if you could. I had fun with Oliver anyhow. He's actually relatively normal when he's not a tyrannical Quidditch Captain."

"Relatively," George mumbled. Alicia shifted against him as they approached Katie's house.

"Did you know that Oliver's middle name is Alexander? Isn't that cute?"

"Splendid," he agreed morosely.

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then," Alicia said cheerfully, attributing his tone for exhaustion.

"I guess."

She hugged him then said good bye to Lee and Fred. She climbed through the window after Katie then turned back to smile at Fred.

"I got you home in one piece," he noted.

"That's nothing short of a miracle considering the way you drive," Alicia quipped.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent driver!"

"I believe you, Fred. Well, see you boys in a few weeks." She and the girls waved as the drove away then shut the window.

***************

At the start of term feast Fred and George were telling the girls all about their adventures with Harry.

"-then he ended up in Knockturn Alley. Mum was about to let us go look for him when we saw him with Hagrid."

"Knockturn Alley?" Oliver suddenly went very pale. "That's no place for Harry."

"Because he's our star Seeker?" George asked from across the table.

"Well, that and the fact he's just a kid. Seeker or not he shouldn't have been there at all. I'm just glad Hagrid found him before anything happened," Oliver replied earnestly.

Alicia put her hand on his forearm. "Your concern is sweet." 

George narrowed his eyes. What about _his _concern? He had been worried about Harry as well. Hell, he had even rescued him from those horrible Muggles!

"I have a good feeling about this year. Our bad luck is past us. You-Know-Who can't try to kill Harry two years in a row. Nothing odd is going to happen this year."

Obviously he had spoken too soon. Angelina suddenly noticed Harry and Ron's absence from the Gryffindor table. Even Hermione had no idea where they were. Oliver nearly jumped out of his seat but Alicia pulled him back down.

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

Katie was cut off as the first years entered. Throughout the entire ceremony Oliver attempted to leave his seat on at least a dozen occasions. If Alicia hadn't kept hold of him he would have run from the Great Hall shouting Harry's name and waving his arms like a lunatic.

Ginny was the last student to be sorted and everyone cheered as she joined the Gryffindor table. Angelina was peering curiously down the table at the small red head.

"What's Ginny like then?" she asked Alicia after Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared.

"Sweet kid," she answered through a mouthful of potato salad.

"Really? Well she obviously takes after her other four brothers," Angelina said, glancing meaningfully at the twins.

"We heard that," they said in unison.

"You were meant to."

***************

Of course, the normality Oliver predicted didn't last very long. The next morning Fred and George were still complaining about Harry and Ron's arrival. They'd complained all through Transfiguration and everyone was getting annoyed.

"Does it really matter if they flew the car without you?" Katie sighed as the group headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The identical look of insult she received from the twins answered her question. They entered the classroom and groaned as one. Lockhart was standing at the front of the room, preening himself in a hand held mirror, looking as annoying as ever. Fred and George had told them all about the incident in Flourish and Blotts and they'd heard from the sixth years that had him after breakfast. The report wasn't exactly flattering.

"Why are you late?" he asked without looking away from his mirror.

Fred opened his mouth to make a smart-ass comment but Alicia cut him off quickly. "Sorry, Professor, we were just in the library reading 'Travels with Trolls' and we were having so much fun that we lost track of time. When we realised we had your class we ran here as fast as we could."

He finally put down his mirror and waved them to their seats. "Of course, I should have known. Ten points to Gryffindor." 

"Do you realise you just got ten points for lying?" Lee whispered.

"Honestly, I thought Professor Dumbledore had more sense than to hire a self-obsessed prat like him," she said harshly. Normally Alicia respected her Professors but this guy.this guy couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag.

"I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor! My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, no doubt you've heard of me before." He flashed a brilliant smile on cue. 

Alicia shook her head in answer. The first she'd really heard of him was when Fred and George mentioned him being in Flourish and Blotts.

"Although this is only your first class I've got some exciting news!" Lockhart announced as they took their seats. "We're going to venture into the forest!"

He was met with stunned silence. 

"Obviously your definition of exciting differs to ours," Angelina commented.

"Why would we want to go into the forest?" Fred demanded.

"We're going to be looking for Cornish Pixies that I want to show to my second year class this afternoon! You have no need to be frightened; I can handle any creature we might come across in the forest. As long as we don't go too far in you'll all be safe."

Then all exchanged skeptical glances. Begrudgingly, they followed the blonde Professor from the castle.

"I never thought I'd be saying this but I miss Quirrell," George said as they followed the overly excited man through the trees.

Katie slapped at a branch in her path. "Me, too. For all his faults, he never tried to lose us in a forest." 

"But I guess being outdoors isn't so bad," Fred commented.

"Let's pair off! You and you-" Lockhart pointed to Katie and Lee and gestured to his right "-go east."

"That's actually west," Lee informed him. Lockhart pretended not to hear and hurried them away.

"Alicia and I will go north," George offered hastily. This was his opportunity to get Alicia completely alone. Oliver wouldn't even be able to interrupt with one of those smiles Alicia was so fond of.

"Right you are." Lastly, he turned to survey Angelina and Fred. "Perhaps you should join them, son."

"I'd rather go with Angelina," he stated simply.

"I'll go with her," Lockhart told him firmly.

"Come on, Fred." Alicia dragged him away before he could do something stupid like jump the man.

"Who does he think he is!? Why would Angelina want to go with him!?" Fred ranted.

George was silently fuming as well. So much for being alone with Alicia. Stupid Lockhart.

"Shouldn't we tell him that Cornish Pixies are mainly found in Cornwall and they won't migrate this far north?" Alicia pointed out the obvious.

"Well, considering the fact they're called _Cornish _Pixies and not Scottish Pixies.I thought even Lockhart would figure it out."

"So what do we do then?" she asked the twins.

"Sit around for awhile," George suggested and went to sit under a large tree.

Meanwhile.

"We're going to patrol the edge," Lockhart told a very disgruntled Angelina.

She snorted in reply. She had suspected he'd be too scared to really go into the forest.

"Why couldn't I go with Fred?"

"I actually wanted to have a word with you. I know that we've just met but I couldn't help noticing how you look at me," Lockhart said.

"Come again?"

"In the classroom you were staring, my dear. I know it's hard not to stare but you must remember I'm much too old for you. I think it's best for everyone concerned if you get over me. I know it won't be easy but you must try."

Angelina gaped. She was utterly speechless.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It happens all the time. Maybe you should find someone your own age. I find your crush on me flattering nonetheless," he assured her politely.

Angelina opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. This bloke was seriously disillusioned!

Suddenly, despite Oliver's optimism, Angelina had the feeling it was going to be a bad year.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: You have no idea how hard that was for me to write! I apologise if it isn't terribly good but the exams drained me more than I realised. I'm getting back into the story now so it should be all right. Hopefully the next chapter will be out very soon. But I do have two other stories and I'm trying to divide my time equally but I always get drawn into one. 

Now just to address some of my reviewers:

****

Coconut-ice agent h/h- I know. I took my time didn't I. Anyhow, this year should be interesting with the Chamber and all that.

****

Oliverwoodschic- George tries but he just can't seem to get it right. Poor dear. I tried to do it as quickly as possible but the next one will be SOON. Hopefully. Hehe

****

Tessa- Another of my loyal reviewers. Don't worry I get confused between the book and the movie _all_ the time. I'm glad to be out of high school but a little sad at the same time. Thirteen years of school behind me. *Sob*

****

Ashlee- Yeah, I feel sorry for George sometimes too. But that's odd because I'm the evil person who makes his life so hard in the first place. I'm proud I made you a happy little bug!

Loverina- Hiya! Thanks! I like my name too. I think it comes from my Jagged Fel (character from Star Wars books) obsession. I like making people happy! Sorry it took me so long to actually update but better late than never! To answer your question, George doesn't walk in on them till next year. It's going to be an intense moment to write.

****

lil azn mystikal girl- Darn hormones! He'll get over it eventually.

****

mystical- I got a smiley face! Yay!

****

Mere- My chapters do seem to be getting shorter don't they. I can't really account for that. I'm having a good break actually. Not having to study feels weird though.

****

luneproject- Your review made me laugh! My story has more holes in it than Swiss cheese! That's just the way I write though. I just skip the boring and unimportant parts. If I didn't it'd be like fifty chapters long already! Continuity isn't my strong point, sorry!


	23. Avoiding Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I'm definitely not making any money from this.

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nothing to really say except I'll be busy for the next two weeks. Next Tuesday I have my Formal (Senior Prom, if you like) then CoS comes out the day before my graduation assembly. Then on Saturday I go on holidays with my friends. Five teenage girls alone in a beach house for a week. I doubt I'll get much writing done but I'll try!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 22

"George?" Alicia called softly.

He woke up immediately. It must have been around midnight and Alicia was leaning over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily.

"Don't speak, my love." She pressed her finger to his lips. "I couldn't bare to be away from you. I want you, George."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. His unrequited love was being requited! Alicia removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. For a moment George was stunned then without much of a thought he pulled her down on top of him.

"You wouldn't believe how much I want this," he sighed as she showered his neck with kisses.

Suddenly she stopped and drew herself up on her elbows to look at him. "George?"

"What? What is it Leesh?"

"George?" she repeated. Then George realised her voice was much to deep. In fact, it wasn't even her voice anymore.

This time he really woke up. Oliver Wood was shaking him and ordering him to get up. Fred was stumbling around the room cursing his Quidditch Captain.

"Finally! I've been trying to wake you for five minutes!"

"What the hell for?" George mumbled, unable to forget the image from his dream.

"Training," Oliver announced happily.

"Training?!" George demanded.

"Keep it down!" Lee complained.

"None of the other teams are training yet," he explained shortly.

"That's because their captains aren't absolute nutters," Fred snapped.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, Fred. Up you get, George, I expect to see both of you down on the pitch in fifteen minutes." Oliver turned and strode from the room.

"Crazy git," George mumbled. Slowly, he rolled out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom to have a very quick, very cold shower.

***************

"Then while the Chasers are executing the Porskoff Ploy I want the Beaters to try a Bludger Backbeat. During this Harry will be."

Alicia sighed and closed her eyes. Oliver's voice faded into the background and all she could hear was Fred snoring in her ear. His head fell onto her shoulder and she opened her eyes in surprise. Angelina smiled at them as Alicia closed her eyes again, too tired to shove Fred away. Unperturbed by the lack of alertness in his teammates, Oliver continued to explain his boards.

George spent the whole time trying not to think about Alicia. Like how warm she was right beside him.

Especially not that.

When Oliver _finally _finished the team eagerly took the field. George congratulated himself on not thinking about Alicia for a whole twenty minutes. He hadn't even thought about how nice she was looking that particular morning. Or how her hair was soft and shiny. Or how her eyes seemed to-

__

Dammit!

All thoughts of her were finally driven from his head when Oliver began to stress. Nothing unusual about that of course, but this time he seemed to think the Slytherin team had sent someone to spy on the session.

Harry desperately explained that the boy was in Gryffindor. George then spotted a group of students with the distinct green robes of Slytherin.

"And the Slytherins don't need a spy, Oliver."

"What makes you say that?" Oliver eyed George tensely.

"Because they're here in person," he kindly pointed out.

The reaction was immediate. Oliver flipped. Fred, George and Harry hurried after him. As Oliver ordered Flint to leave the Chasers joined their teammates.

Words were exchanged between the rival teams, (A/N: I can't be bother typing it all out. If you really want to know what was said then check in CoS) but the real surprise came when Draco Malfoy was named as the new Seeker.

Alicia eyed the boy carefully. He smiled back contemptuously. Alicia felt George tense beside her. She'd heard enough stories about the Malfoys to know he was trouble.

She was studying his pale, sharp face to try to get a sense of him. He seemed to want to start trouble but not want to really take part in it. Whether that really made him as evil as Fred, George, Harry, Ron and - well, everybody else in Gryffindor - insisted he was was something Alicia wasn't entirely sure of yet.

Then came the pièce de résistance. Seven brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. Angelina gasped and, despite herself, Alicia felt a heavy sense of envy settle in her stomach.

"I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps," Flint distinctly sneered at the twins, "sweeps the floor with them."

Fred grunted and clenched his fists. George took a step forward but Alicia grabbed the back of his robes and prevented him advancing on Flint and knocking him out, which was what he obviously wanted to do. For a second it looked like Fred would do just that but a distraction appeared in the form of Ron and Hermione.

They were just as shocked that Draco had made the Slytherin team. Then they noticed the brooms and Hermione suddenly understood.

"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy said smugly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives, I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Weasley boys all turned a startling shade of crimson as the Slytherins laughed, snorted and guffawed. Alicia tugged harder at George's robe, willing him to stay put.

Angelina was about to say something but to everyone's surprise Hermione beat her to it. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in. _They _got in on pure talent."

"Whoa," Fred mumbled. 

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood," Malfoy snarled.

Alicia forgot to restrain George and he leapt at Malfoy. "How dare you!" she shrieked over the chaos that ensued from that single comment.

Flint shielded Malfoy from the twins and Alicia fumed. Being half-blood herself, she hated the thought that the 'purity' of ones blood could be used to define a person. Quickly she'd made up her mind. This Malfoy kid _was_ evil.

***************

By the time Halloween rolled around George had learnt to cope with his infatuation with Alicia to some degree. When he was with her he thought about her less and it was just like old times. Unfortunately, this didn't extend into his dreams. They just got worse.

At the Halloween Feast Alicia made an announcement that caused George to choke on his pudding.

"Georgie, you need a girlfriend," she said thoughtfully.

"No I don't," he said quickly.

"Yes you do," Alicia insisted.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Spinnet's right. You need a girl." Fred jumped into the conversation and for once he wasn't on his brother's side.

"What about Meredith from Hufflepuff?" Angelina suggested.

Katie looked thoughtful then said, "Crystal-Jade?" 

"What about that blonde chick? Charlotte?" Lee joined in.

"No. Cordelia would be perfect for George," Alicia spoke as if he wasn't even sitting right across from her.

"Cordelia? She the leggy brunette in Ravenclaw?" Lee frowned.

"Yep," Katie confirmed.

"She's hot," Fred interjected.

Angelina glared at him dangerously. "Pardon?"

"Hot in an entirely unattractive and repulsive way, of course."

"Guys, I don't need a girlfriend. If I wanted one I'd do it myself anyway."

"No offence, George, but I've heard some of your pick up lines and well, they aren't all that effective," Katie said gently.

"I know how to pick up girls, thank you very much!" he replied defensively.

"Then why don't you have a girl?"

"Because I don't want a girl!" he yelled a little too loudly.

Ginny looked down the table at her brother and shook her head in embarrassment. Lee just snorted into his pumpkin juice.

"I know what you're going to say, Lee Jordan, and I am _not_ gay!"

This attracted the attention of everyone rather effectively. Lavender Brown whispered something to Parvati Patil and they giggled.

"And I'm not bi-sexual either!"

Alicia smiled to herself. He _so_ needed a girlfriend. Luckily Cordelia was in need of a boyfriend.

***************

"Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. Playing match maker always ends in disaster," Lee whispered.

"It's too late to back out now, Jordan," Alicia hissed.

They were in Ancient Runes a few days later and had just been given an assignment that required them to work in pairs. Alicia had immediately paired with Lee and subtly suggested that George should pair with Cordelia.

"Sure, I've never worked with a Weasley twin," Cordelia said eagerly. She smiled brightly and looped her arm through his.

George gave Lee a pleading look but he just grinned and winked in encouragement. Cordelia dragged him across the room to the last empty table. She pulled out her Ancient Runes book while George just sat morosely staring at a spot on the wall.

"What about that business with Mrs Norris? Weird isn't it?" Cordelia drawled in her thick Australian accent.

"Huh?" he turned his attention to her belatedly.

"Are you awake?"

"Partially."

She shoved a piece of parchment under his nose. "Then start drawing some runes." 

While she wrote from the textbook he lazily drew scribbles that were supposed to represent ancient runes. They just looked like scribbles though.

"Done." George shoved the parchment back across the table without looking at her. He was afraid if he did he would find her pretty and start having disturbing dreams about her too.

Satisfied that he'd accomplished his half of the work, he leant back in his chair and looked across the room where Alicia and Lee were working and laughing. George scowled. Lee was sitting much too close to her. _He might as well be in her lap_, he thought bitterly

"George?" Cordelia said gently, she'd been watching him for the past few minutes.

"What?" he snapped unintentionally.

"Can I just give you a little tip?"

He shrugged annoyed at being interrupted. "Free country." 

"If you wear your heart on your sleeve it's more likely to get broken."

That got his full attention. He suddenly focused on her. Damn. She was pretty. "What do you mean?"

"Your feelings for Alicia." She leant across the table to speak softly under the various conversations in the room.

"I don't have feelings for her!" he spluttered.

"You were staring at Lee then?"

"No! I wasn't staring at anyone!"

"Fine. I was just trying to give you a bit of advice but if you don't want it."

George sighed. If she already knew then there was no point denying it. He might as well take advantage of the situation.

"You were saying something about hearts and sleeves?"

Cordelia smiled knowingly. "Don't make it so obvious. You're asking for heartbreak that way."

"I didn't think I was being _that_ obvious about it," he said indignantly.

"Well, I noticed didn't I? I'm surprised Alicia hasn't picked up on it yet. If you keep leering at her like that you're only going to get a bruised ego and quite possibly a slap in the face."

"Alicia would never slap me," he said dismissively.

Cordelia smirked. "She would if she knew you were undressing her with your eyes." 

"I wasn't undressing her with my eyes!" George protested loudly. A Slytherin boy at the next table glared at him and growled something about stupid Gryffindors.

"Whatever you say," she said quickly, raising her hands in submission. "My point is you should try to drop hints and be subtle about it."

George winced. "It sounds complicated." 

"Not if you do it properly. I'm only suggesting a hug or a compliment every once in a while. Even someone as oblivious as Alicia will eventually get the picture."

"Eventually? What if I can't last till then?"

"Get yourself a distraction then," Cordelia flicked her long brown hair back over her shoulder.

"A distraction? You know, Alicia was trying to set us up."

"I figured as much. Though I'd love to be your distraction, George, I have a prior engagement with someone," her said coyly, her pale green eyes sparkling.

"Really?" George hid his disappointment carefully. "With who?"

"Lee."

George nearly fell off his chair. "Lee Jordan?"

"The one and only," she said.

George laughed. It would be just like him to ask her out now and ruin Alicia's plan. "You like him?"

"I guess I'll find out on Saturday. He invited me into Hogsmeade with him. He's even going to buy me a Butterbeer."

"Don't get your hopes up. He'll probably spend all his money on Dungbombs." George smiled as the bell that signaled the end of class rang.

"I'll keep that in mind. Good luck with not having your heart broken and all. I'll see you around, George." Cordelia shoved her book back into her bag then left with the stream of students.

Alicia and Lee came over to accompany George to Care of Magical Creatures. Alicia was looking positively thrilled. Lee on the other hand looked a little frightened.

Alicia beamed at him. "You looked like you were getting along well." 

George shrugged nonchalantly. "She's a nice enough girl I suppose." 

"Did you ask her out on a date?"

George glanced sideways at a suddenly agitated Lee. "No, apparently someone beat me to it." 

"Oh, look at the time, we better hurry." Lee tapped his watch in Alicia's face. "You know how Professor Kettleburn hates it when we're late." 

"Since when do you care about being on time?"

"Since now, George. Come on, let's stop talking so we can walk faster." Lee bounced on the balls of his feet.

Alicia ignored him. "So who is she going on a date with?"

"I think maybe Lee should be the one to tell you that."

"Lee?" She turned to him and dropped his eyes to the ground. Alicia gasped. "You didn't!"

"Well, after you were talking about her and stuff I just couldn't help it."

"You could have told me this _before_ I tried to set her up with George!" She whacked him with her Magical Creatures book and George just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I apologise for the uninteresting chapter. It's really just a prelude to the next one. I'm sure you'll all be excited to know the next chapter will take place on Valentine's Day. George decides to give Alicia a Valentine but chickens out at the last moment. Fred takes it upon himself to write one on his brother's behalf. As you can imagine, chaos will ensue.

So I won't be able to update for about two weeks. I apologise but it's not really in my control. I will try to write while I'm away. Then all I'll have to do is type it up.

Please review and don't hate me for my lack of updates!


	24. Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I own lots of stuff but not the characters in this story unfortunately.

A/N: I'm back.again. My holiday was excellent (apart from dodging spiders and bush fires) and I'm feeling refreshed and ready to write. The beginning of the chapter takes place the day before the first Quiddtich game with Slytherin. Valentine's Day comes later in the chapter. I'll address reviewers at the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 23

Everywhere Alicia turned people were whispering about the Chamber of Secrets. She ignored it like any rational person would. The idea that Salazar Slytherin had constructed a hidden Chamber in Hogwarts was farcical at best. Or so Alicia told herself.

For the most part she was able to forget about it but Fred and Lee were certainly not helping the situation by mentioning it every five minutes.

"What do you think is in the Chamber?" Lee asked.

"There is no Chamber," Alicia said for what had to be the hundredth time.

"Not this again," George sighed.

Lee ignored what they both said and continued thoughtfully. "Maybe it's a Chimaera. Or a Manticore! Wouldn't that be wicked?"

"Not particularly," Alicia said with an unpleasant scowl.

On a roll, Lee ignored her still. "It could be lurking around any corner. Just waiting to attack."

Right on cue, Fred leapt around the corner the three of them were approaching. Alicia shrieked and dropped her bundle of books. Lee burst out laughing and the way George yelped and jumped three feet in the air suggested he hadn't been in on the joke.

"Fred!" Angelina reprimanded loudly.

"You should have seen the look on her face!" Fred wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"It's not funny," George said through gritted teeth as he knelt to help Alicia gather her books.

Fred chuckled and picked up one of her books. "Sorry, Leesh, I just couldn't resist." 

She snatched the book from him and added it to her pile. "Get away from me." 

"Lighten up, Spinnet. Just a little joke. You remember humour and laughter?"

Alicia adjusted her books and stood back up. The fire in her eyes made Fred take a step back. "You can stick your bloody humour and laughter up your God damn arse!"

Everyone gasped and Alicia turned and strode away purposefully. George called after her but she ignored him.

"Whoa. What's with her?" Fred asked, bewildered by Alicia's uncharacteristic comment.

"Idiot." Angelina smacked him in the back of the head.

"You've done it now," Katie added shaking her head.

"What's the big deal? She doesn't even think the Chamber exists!" Fred rubbed his head and glared at Angelina.

"Are you blind?" George demanded roughly. "Anyone can see it's just bravado. She's frightened."

"Psychotic more like it," Lee murmured.

"Frightened? But she said-"

"It doesn't matter what she says!" Katie stomped her foot. "She's smart. She can sense the tension in the school. The teachers are on edge. Though she claims the Chamber doesn't exist she knows it does and she also knows the monster is after her and other students like her."

"She's scared and you've just made it ten times worse," George explained tersely.

"Whoops," Fred and Lee both said softly.

"Whoops, indeed." 

"I should have realised something was up when you insisted on taking the long route back to the common room," Angelina sighed.

***************

Alicia ran the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower. She was about to give the Fat Lady the password when the portrait abruptly swung open. She stumbled back in surprise and dropped her books for the second time in as many minutes.

"Alicia? Are you all right?"

She stooped to retrieve her books once again. "I'm fine, Oliver. You startled me is all." 

"Here, let me help you with those." He knelt in front of her.

"I'm quite capable of picking up a few books," she snapped irritably.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all!" she said. But she must have said it too loudly because Oliver captured her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. Whatever he saw reflected in her eyes made him frown.

"Is it the Chamber of Secrets?"

"There is no Chamber!"

"Of course there isn't. You have nothing to be frightened of," he said reassuringly. This only made Alicia angrier.

"Who said I was frightened?"

"Nobody, Leesh." He brought his face close to hers and his breath was warm on her cheek. "Just relax."

"I am relaxed," she whispered though she had no idea why she was whispering in the first place. Nobody was around.

Oliver gave a half smile and stroked her hair. "You're wound tighter than a spring. Chamber or not, you're perfectly safe. I won't let anything happen to you, Alicia."

His lips were only millimeters from hers and Alicia only just managed to suppress the sudden urge to snog him senseless. "I - I have to get up to my room," she stammered.

"Sure," Oliver said without moving.

They both remained frozen on the spot. Alicia's head swam. Partly from the closeness and partly from the delicious cologne Oliver was wearing.

"Oliver."

"You're not leaving," he pointed out.

"Oliver.you have my Transfiguration book," she pointed to his other hand that held her book in a white knuckled grip.

"Oh. So I do. Sorry." he handed it to her and blushed a little.

Alicia stood up on wavery legs that barely supported her. Impulsively, she bent and kissed the top of Oliver's head then hurried into the common room before she did anything else stupid.

Oliver was still kneeling in front of the portrait hole when Fred, George, Lee, Angelina and Katie returned.

"What are you doing, Oliver?" George eyed him suspiciously.

"I really don't know," he admitted with a small shake of his head.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked.

"I don't know that either."

Before any of them could reply he stumbled off down the corridor aimlessly, forgetting why he'd left the common room in the first place.

"Insane I tell you," Fred lamented.

***************

Alicia and Oliver didn't have much time to ponder the moment they'd undoubtedly shared for different reasons. Oliver was greatly angered by the rogue Bludger incident and he'd taken to questioning everybody on his or her whereabouts.

Alicia had concerned herself with the second attack that occurred the night of the game. Now it was becoming harder to dispute the existence of the Chamber so she just refused to talk about it at all. Angelina and Katie had attempted to coax her into a conversation but she simply went to study in the library.

She failed to find any peace in the library either. A handful of Slytherin's were huddled around a table. Alicia tried to back away without being noticed but they caught sight of her.

"Well, if it isn't our favourite little half blood," Flint sneered mockingly.

"Shouldn't you be hiding up in your room? You wouldn't want the monster to find you wandering the castle by yourself," said the girl to Flint's left.

"My mother's a witch," Alicia protested weakly.

"You think that will save you, Spinnet?" Adrian Pucey laughed coldly.

"The monster is only after Muggleborns," she stammered in reply and backed into a bookcase.

"Correction, the Heir of Slytherin is after any student with Muggle blood and I'm afraid that means _you_. Even the Squib's cat wasn't safe. What makes you so special?" Bletchly added his own comment. 

"Nuh - no.I mean, nothing."

"Your mother may be a witch but she's a sorry excuse for one and she deserves what she gets for marrying a filthy Muggle," Flint snarled, his beady, troll-like eyes narrowed.

By this point Alicia had taken all she could stand. She called on all the Gryffindor bravery she possessed (which she realised wasn't much at all) and returned the snarl. "Surprisingly, what you think of my family doesn't matter to me, Flint. But maybe if you spend as much time practicing Quidditch as you do being a pretentious arsehole you might actually win a game."

"What did you call me!?" he spluttered as his house mates looked just as puzzled as he did.

"A pretentious arsehole. Look it up in the dictionary sometime."

Alicia left before any of them realised what she'd said and decided to hex her.

***************

After the events at the Duelling Club and the double attack on Nick and Justin, Alicia decided she'd be going home for Christmas. Katie, Lee and Angelina stayed at Hogwarts with the Weasleys. As a result Alicia was sitting by herself in a compartment when a group of Ravenclaw students from various years burst in.

"That's her!" one pointed at the startled Chaser.

"Excuse me?" Alicia looked over the top of her magazine.

"You're Alicia Spinnet!"

"Umm.yeah, I am."

"You play Quidditch with Harry Potter, don't you?" a short, chubby boy asked.

Alicia closed her magazine and peered at her visitors curiously. "Yes, I do. Why?" 

"Is it true that he's the Heir of Slytherin?" a bouncy blonde girl asked excitedly.

Alicia snorted derisively. Some people were so gullible. "Of course he isn't! Use your common sense. How could the Boy Who Lived be the Heir of Slytherin?"

"He can speak Parseltongue."

Alicia opened her mouth to argue but her jaws snapped shut when she realised she had no argument for that. She'd been there when Harry had spoken to the snake. Things did look bad for him.

"Do you have any proof that he _isn't_ the Heir?" a smug third year girl challenged.

"Do you have any proof that he _is_?" Alicia retorted.

The girls eyed each other dangerously until another Ravenclaw Alicia recognised as Cho Chang stepped in and calmed her friend down.

"We're not saying he is the Heir," the boy to Cho's right added hastily. "Please don't tell Harry about this."

Alicia folded her arms testily. "Why not? Afraid he'll set his monster on you?"

The boy blushed and looked at the ground. Quite rightly he decided it was time to leave.

"You're half blood though," Lisa Turpin said.

"Your point?"

"Well, aren't you afraid of Harry.you know, just in case he is the Heir?"

"Afraid of Harry? Harry is harmless!" Alicia threw her arms up in exasperation.

"You saw the way he told that snake to attack Justin," Mandy Brocklehurst protested. Alicia had a feeling she had a soft spot for the Hufflepuff boy.

"Are you a Parselmouth as well?" Alicia demanded.

"No!"

"Then how do you know what he said to the snake?"

"I - it's.well." Mandy struggled.

"That's what I thought. Now, if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my reading." She shooed them out the door only to find Oliver standing in the corridor.

The Ravenclaws left the carriage mumbling about Alicia's state of denial and the two Gryffindors just stared at each other.

"How long have you been standing here?" Alicia asked once the silence got the better of her.

He shrugged and leant against the wall, looking unnervingly calm. "A while." 

"Did you need to see me for anything?"

"Nothing in particular. I was just passing and heard your voice. Thought I might check in to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she said, then added hastily, "And don't you dare mention the Chamber!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. Anyway, I can see you have everything under control," he said with smile that showed he had heard everything she told the students.

Alicia smiled back then realised what she was doing and her smile turned into a scowl. She would not stoop to his petty flirting. She had better things to do than dig up a long buried crush.

"I'd like to get back to my reading now," she said shortly.

Oliver failed to take the hint. "Mind if I join you for awhile? I won't make a sound. I promise."

"What about your friends?"

He shrugged. "All they're doing is laughing about Percy and his girlfriend."

"Percy has a girlfriend?!"

"Whoops. Forget I said that."

"No way, Oliver." Alicia grabbed his arm and dragged him into her compartment and locked the door with a snap.

"It's meant to be a secret. I shouldn't have told you," Oliver said dejectedly as he rubbed his hands over his face tiredly.

"Too late now, Wood. Who is she? Do I know her? Is it Cassandra? What about Diana? Ooooh! I bet its Trish!"

"None of them," he mumbled dejectedly.

Alicia turned very pale. "He's not dating a Professor is he?"

Oliver nearly died of shock. "No! Of course he isn't! That's just.unthinkable! That's what it is, unthinkable!"

"Then who is it?!" she demanded.

"Penelope Clearwater," Oliver answered in defeat.

"_Who_?"

"Fifth year Ravenclaw prefect."

"She wasn't just in here was she?"

"Nope, she has long curly hair. You must have seen her around before. Apparently they got together over summer break," he said, taking a seat across from her.

"The twins did say that he was acting weird. Then again, they always have something negative to say about Percy."

"You mustn't tell anyone. Especially not Fred and George. Percy would hate me forever. Don't mention it to _anyone._" Oliver pleaded.

"My lips are sealed," Alicia promised.

"You sure? I was under the impression you told George everything," he said, failing to keep the curiousity from his voice.

"Not everything," she responded coyly.

Oliver blushed slightly at her tone. "Not a whisper to anyone then?"

"You have my word."

"Thanks a lot, Alicia."

A pleasant tremor ran through her body as he spoke her name. She caught herself before she melted into a puddle at his feet. Why should it matter how he said her name? Just because it rolled of his tongue and sounded so perfect and natural.

__

You're on dangerous ground here, Spinnet, Alicia reminded herself silently as Oliver gazed at her in an appraising manner.

She contemplated kicking him out of the compartment but decided it would be immensely rude considering she was the one who dragged him in. Ignoring him was a much more plausible solution. She picked up her magazine and resumed her reading.

Oliver continued to stare as she read the same line over and over. In her peripheral vision she was aware of him opening his mouth then hesitating. He wanted to say something that Alicia wasn't going to like. She squirmed uncomfortably under his eye as it was.

__

Poke his eyes out. That'll teach him not to stare.

"Alicia?"

She looked up cautiously, her pulse throbbing horribly in her neck. "Mmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

__

Uh-oh! That's bad! Quick, say no!

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering if you - I mean if you'd like to.but you don't have to." he paused and Alicia nodded, urging him to get it over with. "WouldyouhelpmewithmyCharmshomework?" he announced in one breath.

Alicia sighed in a mixture of disappointment and relief. Homework. Right.

***************

Alicia had a very pleasant Christmas, free of secret chambers and hormonal Quidditch Captains. She took this as a sign the new term would be a lot more enjoyable.

Coincidentally, it did start out enjoyable. She managed to avoid Oliver and only had to talk to him at training. Alicia knew Oliver hadn't wanted to ask for help with homework. Oliver also knew that she'd figured that out. The less contact they had the better.

Things didn't turn out as enjoyable for George. In fact it was a nightmare. The trouble really started on February the fourteenth.

"What the hell is going on?!" Fred demanded as he brushed heart-shaped confetti from his hair.

"It's Valentine's Day," Katie giggled.

"I realise that but why is everything pink?" he demanded.

That was a very good question. Valentine's Day always passed without much fuss at Hogwarts. To most of the students (largely the male population) it was just like any other day.

"All this pink is making me dizzy," Lee moaned and massaged his temples.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" George peered down at his confetti-laden food and his stomach growled.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia were whispering and giggling amongst themselves while Lockhart introduced his 'cupids'. The boys just muttered mutinously and glared daggers at the Dark Arts teacher.

"Isn't this exciting!" Angelina gushed as everyone exited the Hall rather hurriedly.

"No," the twins and Lee answered immediately.

"I think it's nice," Alicia said quietly.

***************

Just before lunch the Gryffindor fourth years had a free period because Professor Sprout was busy tending to the Mandrakes. George was up in his room by himself attempting to compose a Valentine to Alicia. It wasn't going very well at all.

He was going to sign it anonymously. That way he could express his feelings without her finding anything out. It was a perfect plan. Except that part that involved the actual writing.

He was just jotting down things about her that he wanted to include when Lee and Fred entered. Fred collapsed on his bed with a huff.

"This is bloody ridiculous! You wouldn't believe how many Valentines Angelina's got so far! I've been following her around all morning to discourage any bloke who thinks he has a chance with _my_ girl." He leapt of his bed and began to pace around the room. "It's all bloody Lockhart's fault. Stupid git."

"Yeah," George agreed quickly, "stupid git." 

Surreptitiously, he folded the parchment he'd been writing on. He should have known better though. Nothing escaped the trained eye of Lee Jordan.

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"The parchment you're trying to hide."

He forced a smile. "Oh, that. That's nothing."

Fred laughed, not fooled at all. "It's a Valentine. So who is it for then?"

"Nobody."

"You wrote to no one?"

"No. I mean, it's to someone but no one special," George lied.

"She must be special if you're writing a Valentine to her," Lee reasoned.

"It's not even really a Valentine. I _was_ going to send one but I changed my mind just now."

Fred rolled his eyes and whipped out his wand. "_Accio parchment_!" 

George swore and made a futile dive at the parchment as it sailed across the room into his brother's waiting hand.

"Now, let's find out who your mystery girl is, shall we?" Fred tucked his wand back into his pocket and unfolded the precious parchment.

"Give it back!" George yelled, furious that his secret was going to be let out.

"That's interesting," Lee commented as he peered over Fred's shoulder. "Someone who has red hair?"

"That is interesting, Lee," Fred agreed.

"Plenty of people have red hair. You have red hair," George pointed out.

"You're writing a Valentine to _me_?"

"No! I'm just trying to point out that it's not who you think it is!"

"How do you know who we're thinking of?"

"Just give it back!"

"Look, Fred, it says she has curly red hair and brown eyes," Lee read.

Fred grinned wickedly at his distressed twin. "And she plays Quidditch." 

"Hmm. That sounds awfully familiar," Lee mused.

"Say, Alicia has curly red hair and she plays Quidditch! Are her eyes brown?"

"Yes, Fred, I believe they are."

"Shut up!"

Fred kindly folded the parchment and handed it back. "So. Alicia, huh? When did that happen?"

"It's not for Alicia!" George stormed from the room, slamming the door behind himself.

"I think we really pissed him off this time," Lee noted.

"I tend to agree with you. Luckily I know the perfect way we can make it up to him." Fred rubbed his hands together and Lee detected that telltale sparkle in his eye. 

***************

George was mysteriously absent for the remainder of the free lesson. Fred and Lee finally managed to catch up with him at lunch. The girls hadn't arrived yet so Fred tried to make amends.

"We're sorry about before," he apologised jovially.

George ignored him and shifted his potato salad around his plate.

"We made it up to you though," Lee added helpfully.

This interested George. "Made it up to me? How?"

"Well, we took it upon ourselves-" Fred stopped as he suddenly spotted Angelina entering with Katie and Alicia. A cupid/dwarf was approaching her meaningfully. "Not another blasted one! Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen. I have to see a dwarf about a Valentine."

Fred left and George turned to Lee. "You took it upon yourself to what?"

"We wrote a Valentine for Alicia on your behalf!"

"On my behalf!?" 

"Yep. We realised you were having trouble expressing your feelings so we wrote them down for you," Lee said cheerfully.

George nearly fell off his seat. "How do you know what I feel about her?"

"We guessed mostly."

"Give me the Valentine right now." He held out his hand and tried to keep his temper.

"Can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" George growled.

"Don't have it," he replied, shrugging casually. "We gave it to a passing dwarf on the way down here. Alicia should be getting it soon."

George nearly strangled his friend then and there. There was no time for that though. He needed to get the Valentine back before it got to Alicia.

He eyed Lee menacingly. "Which dwarf did you give it to?" 

"One with wings."

"They all have wings, you idiot!"

"George? What's wrong?"

Alicia took a seat beside him. He turned to her and attempted to appear calm. She looked rather concerned. With a jolt, George realised he was nowhere near ready to have his feelings made public.

"I have to go," he explained hastily and jumped up and nearly tripped several times in his rush to get out of the Great Hall.

He paused in the Entrance Hall. At breakfast he had only counted a dozen dwarfs. A dozen didn't seem too bad. Then he realised they could be literally _anywhere_ in the castle.

George ran through the corridors on the first floor. He ran like his life depended on it. In a way it did. 

He came across his first dwarf then.

"Oi! You! Cupid dwarf thingy!" he yelled urgently.

The dwarf sighed. "Another stupid message?"

"No. I was wondering if you had a Valentine addressed to Alicia Spinnet."

The dwarf looked up at him suspiciously. "Maybe. What's it to you?" 

"I need it now."

"Are you Alicia Spinnet?"

"Of course I'm not!" 

"Then, no, you can't have it." The dwarf turned to leave and George began to panic.

"Hey!" George grabbed his wing and yanked him to a stop. "You don't understand! I _need_ that Valentine now!"

"Easy on the wings, kid! I can only give the Valentine to the addressee."

"Give it to me!" He grabbed the small satchel that hung over the dwarfs shoulder and tried to open it.

"Let go, punk!" The dwarf kicked him sharply in the shin.

"Hey! That hurt!" George dropped to his knees and a wild tug of war ensued between them.

"Stupid human," the dwarf grunted and whacked George on the head with his harp.

He relinquished his grasp on the satchel to rub his throbbing head. "Ow! That's going to leave a mark!" 

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from," the homicidal dwarf snarled, brandishing his harp threateningly.

George made a desperate dive but landed flat on his face as the dwarf danced out of his reach. He groaned and raised his head barely.

"That ought to teach you," the dwarf said decidedly, satisfied with his work. He straightened his wings and stalked off, mumbling to himself, "They don't pay me enough for this."

Once he'd rounded the corner, George rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He'd just had the crap beat out of him by a dwarf dressed as cupid. Things couldn't get any worse.

"George?"

"I stand corrected," he sighed and struggled to sit up. Percy was staring over him with a decidedly unhappy expression.

"What are you doing lying in the middle of the corridor?" 

"I felt like a nap."

"This is no time for jokes!" Percy admonished.

"Who said I was joking?" George rolled laboriously to his feet and gingerly prodded the already forming lump on his head.

"Lunch is over in a minute or so. I suggest you get ready for your next class." He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and sniffed. "First Ron is sneaking into girls' bathrooms now you're taking naps in the halls. What next?"

George left his brother to contemplate that question and he hurried back to the Great Hall. Maybe there was still a chance to intercept the Valentine.

"I'm a Weasley twin," he told himself. "No dwarf is going to get the better of me! Time for round two."

Unfortunately, he made it back just as the bell sounded. The stream of students leaving the Hall almost bowled him over. Then he heard it in the distance.

"Spinnet! Alicia Spinnet! Got a Valentine here for Alicia Spinnet!"

It was coming from inside the Hall and far as he knew Alicia was still in there too. With a new vigour George began to battle against the tide of students. He elbowed people aside and shoved his way through haphazardly.

It was too late though. Someone had pointed the dwarf in Alicia's direction and now he was headed towards the Gryffindor table. George wouldn't make it in time even if he sprinted.

What he needed was a diversion. But where to find one? He searched his pockets frantically and came across exactly what he was looking for. He pulled the Filibuster out and looked around the emptying Hall.

There! On the Ravenclaw table! George dunked the firework into the pitcher of pumpkin juice and threw it towards the end of the Gryffindor table where Alicia and the others were standing up to leave. It landed with a splat right into a large bowl of potato salad in front of them.

George grimaced. Fred had spotted him. He looked from the bowl to his brother as he slowly realised what was happening. Fred did yell a warning but it was too little too late.

The firework exploded, showering everyone within a five-metre radius with creamy potato salad. Including, to George's relief, the evil dwarf.

"George!" Fred bellowed as he wiped muck from his eyes.

Everyone turned to look at him. Even the teachers who had all jumped into action were glaring at him accusingly. The look Angelina gave him as she pulled potato from her hair was nothing short of murderous.

The dwarf, in the mean time, had forgotten all about his delivery. "That's it! I quit!" He tore his wings off and threw them on the floor along with his harp and satchel. Professor Lockhart pleaded with him but he simply threw a hunk of potato at the Professor and stormed off. 

George sighed in relief. As Professor McGonagall approached with her customary tight-lipped expression he realised he'd probably get detention for a month. Angelina would also inflict some grievous bodily harm.

Alicia looked over at him with a questioning yet amused look on her face. She had assumed the dwarf was approaching Angelina and was none the wiser about George's crush. 

Yep. It had all been worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Wow! What a long chapter! I could have split it in two but I felt I owed you a nice long chapter after all my absences. Did we all it enjoy it anyway? Did you like the little 'moment' between Alicia and Oliver? I did! I did! They're cute to write.

I don't know what will be in the next chapter. Haven't thought that far ahead to be honest. I'll think of something though.

I have the whole house to myself for a week because my family has gone on holiday so hopefully I'll be able to get another update out soon. Oh! My HSC come out in a few days! I'm excited! 

Now to my lovely reviewers!

****

Oliverwoodschic- I know what you mean! Sometimes I just want to get it over with and get them together. But I know I can't for the sake of continuity. I promise there will be a sequel to Yule Ball. Just not for a while. I have started it and it's coming along nicely. The designer cloak? Yeah, I almost forgot about that! That particular storyline develops more in the sequel but I will let you know that the cloak wasn't actually intended for Alicia.

****

Ggttgtgtgttg- I tried to hurry.kinda. At least it was long! Original name by the way.

****

Ashlee- I'm glad you found that chapter so enjoyable. Hopefully this one is too!

****

Loverina- I don't know. Do people hate me when I take ages to update? I get quite annoyed with myself though. Yes, that was obviously a dream. Subtlety isn't my strong point.

****

Zephyre- Yeah, sad isn't it. Glad I gave you a giggle and schoolies was great!

****

Lil azn mystikal girl- Thanks! I like how it's going too. Though I'm really just glad it's going at all!

****

Racherry- You're sooo welcome! Wow! What a compliment! Your fave from fanfiction? I don't think anyone's ever told me that! You totally made my day!

****

Rainee- I'm pleased you noticed the plot at all. Sometimes it tends to fade into the background. It's a little hard to be creative at the moment cause I'm following the books closely but I'm glad you like the alternative POV.

****

PiscesPrincess- Your review put a huge smile on my face! The best you've read?! Now that's a compliment I wasn't expecting. I have quite a standard to live up to now. Oh, I'm a Pisces too!

****

Mystical- Was that enough chaos for you? Thanks for being such a consistent reviewer too.


	25. Her Skeleton Will Lie In The Chamber For...

Disclaimer: The characters belong to someone else. I'm sure you know whom.

A/N: No, you're not hallucinating! _This is a real update!_ Hoo-bloody-ray!

Thankies for the reviews 'n' stuff! I know I've been such a lazy ass recently. I don't really have an excuse either. I've had plenty of time to write but I just haven't had the motivation. Everything is sweet now.

The start of this chapter is set after the Quidditch game against Hufflepuff is cancelled. Hermione and Penelope have been petrified and McGonagall has just made her announcement in the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 24

The common room was in uproar. Lee had just suggested that all the Slytherins be 'chucked out'. Silently, Alicia reasoned that no Slytherins had been attacked because they were all purebloods but she wasn't going to point that out to Lee while he was in his current mood.

Oliver was doing even worse.

"They can't cancel Quidditch!"

"They can and they have, dear. There's nothing we can do," Katie sighed morosely.

"Why cancel Quidditch? It's not like the monster is going to attack in the middle of a game!" Oliver continued to rant, oblivious to the dozen or so students begging him to calm down.

Finally Angelina acted. She reached across Katie and grabbed Oliver's ear and twisted. "Listen here, Oliver, they cancelled Quidditch and there's nothing we can do about it now. You shouldn't even be worried about Quidditch anyway. What if they close the school? We'll be sent to Beauxbatons or maybe even Durmstrang. Would you like that?"

"No," he said meekly.

"I thought not. Now pull yourself together," Angelina ordered and released his red ear.

Alicia was only half listening to the conversations around her. Everyone was worried. The majority of them didn't have any real need to be frightened of the monster. It wasn't after them.

Across the room a small group of first and second year students were huddled close together. Alicia recognised them all as being either Muggle-born or half-blood. They'd taken to staying together at all times. Personally, Alicia didn't think this was a very effective plan. Herded together like that they were an even easier target.

The conversations were only putting her on edge so she went to go talk to the frightened huddle. After a quick reassuring chat with them she headed upstairs. Walking past the first year's room she heard the distinct and unmistakable sound of someone crying.

She knocked softly. "Hello?" 

"Leave me alone," was the sobbing reply.

"Ginny?"

Without waiting for an answer Alicia entered the room. Ginny was curled up on one of the beds. Her red hair was strewn all over her pale face and a small book was beside her. It was only relatively small and thin and it looked fairly old and tatty. Alicia knew Ginny had picked up many of her books second-hand so she thought nothing of it.

Ginny sniffled and brushed her hair from her face. "Alicia?"

"Are you all right, Gin?"

"Is it true they might close the school down?"

"There's a possibility, I guess. I wouldn't worry if I were you; Dumbledore will sort it all out. Whoever's responsible will be caught and sent to Azkaban for life."

This only served to make Ginny cry more violently. Alicia swept the book aside and sat next to the distraught girl. She'd never seen anyone so upset before. The terrified sobs scared her more than the monster did.

"It'll be all right, Ginny," she said as she rubbed her back soothingly. "The Mandrakes are nearly matured! Hermione will be revived soon."

Alicia stayed with her for a while longer until, totally exhausted from all the crying, she fell into a fitful sleep. She took a moment to examine the old book. But it was blank and extremely boring so she placed it on the table beside Ginny's bed and tiptoed from the room.

Loud conversation still drifted up the stairs and Alicia didn't feel like facing anyone so she went to her own room and collapsed on her bed. Things were getting out of hand. If they closed Hogwarts it would all be over and they'd be sent to one of the other European schools.

Alicia definitely didn't want to go to Durmstrang with its reputation for Dark Arts emphasis, nor did she particularly fancy going to Beauxbatons. Jasmine had told her all about it at Christmas and it sounded much too haughty and refined. Celebrities and famous Quidditch players sent their children there. Even the Minister of Magic sent his daughter there to be schooled.

She blinked away the tears that threatened to fall as she thought of leaving Hogwarts, the place that was her second home. Before she broke down there was a knock on the door. It was probably George or Angelina or Katie wondering where she'd been.

"Come in!" she called to her visitor.

It wasn't Angelina or Katie or even George.

"Lee? Fred?"

"All right, Leesh?"

"I'm fine," she answered hesitantly, eyeing them suspiciously. "What do you want?" 

"Can't a guy be worried about his friend?" Lee entered, pretending to be offended by her assumption he was looking to cause trouble.

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah, we feel kinda guilty about scaring you that time," Fred said.

Alicia sat up and watched them curiously. The two of them had been acting odd around her for a while. Right now she wasn't in the mood for a stupid prank so she ordered them to leave.

"Aaw, Leeshy. We're just trying to be friendly."

"Since when have you ever tried to be friendly with me?"

"It's our new years resolution," Lee said brightly.

"It's April," Alicia pointed out, as she snatched a fairy trinket away from Fred. "Stop touching my stuff and leave me alone."

"We know something you don't know," Fred chanted.

"I don't care. Get out."

"Fine." Lee shrugged and headed out with Fred. Half way out the door he called back airily, "I guess you don't want to know who fancies you."

"That's right, I don't - hang on! Get back in here!" she ordered.

Grinning like Cheshire cats, they both turned and tilted their heads mockingly. "But you told us to get out."

"It's a girl's prerogative to change her mind. Now get in here." She yanked them both back into the room and slammed the door.

Lee smirked in that adorable way of his. "We thought that might get your attention." 

"What's this about someone fancying me?"

"We just have classified information that a certain Gryffindor bloke has eyes for you." Fred shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing to get excited about, really."

Alicia gaped. He had to be kidding! Nothing to get excited about? No one ever fancied her! It was always Angelina or Katie. It had to be a trick. She narrowed her eyes. "You're taking the piss."

"Are not!" Lee said indignantly.

"This is something we'd never do to you," Fred added. Alicia snorted. "Teasing you and scaring the hell out of you is one thing but we'd never screw with stuff like this."

Alicia saw something very odd in his eye. Something that looked distinctly out of place, like a cricket player in a rugby scrum. It took a moment for her to realise it was sincerity. 

"All right, so you're telling the truth. Who is he then?"

"Can't tell you."

"Lee!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, love. We promised we wouldn't say anything to you."

Alicia pouted. How dare they get her hopes up like that!? Sudden recognition hit her and she gave a small squeal.

__

Oliver!

Her heart began to pound. It had to be! No other guy even bothered to look sideways at her. Oliver Wood fancied her, Alicia Spinnet! One of the hottest guys in school.

"You feeling all right?" Fred peered at her.

"Oh, yes, quite all right," Alicia replied breathlessly, realising she'd gone pale for a moment. Now her cheeks coloured treacherously. She had to bite back a giggle as the boys exchanged a furtive glance. "The mystery guy plays on the Gryffindor Quidditch team doesn't he?" 

Fred kept his poker face on but Lee's eyes widened dramatically. It was all the confirmation she needed. "Don't worry, I won't tell him you let it slip."

"But-"

"I know who it is. I've had my suspicions for a while now but you've just confirmed it for me. Thanks."

"But-"

"Goodbye, boys. That was a most informative visit."

She ushered the stunned pair from the room. "But-" Lee started again. Alicia closed the door in his face.

"Uh oh," Fred mumbled over and over again as they descended the stairs and slipped through the rowdy common room and back up to their (thankfully) deserted room.

"Do you think she really knows?" Lee asked anxiously.

"Dunno," Fred admitted. "There aren't many guys to choose from on the team."

"Maybe she thinks its Oliver. Or even Harry."

"Let's hope so. George is gonna kill us, man." He ran his hands through his fiery red hair and looked around for inspiration.

"It was your idea! He should kill _you_!" Lee pointed at his friend.

"You gave it away with those stupid eyes of yours! Besides, I'm his twin brother. He'll kill _you_!"

They were silent for several minutes. Lee sighed and dropped onto his bed. "Who are we kidding? He'll kill us both."

"Maybe Alicia's bluffing. You know, waiting for us cave in," Fred said thoughtfully.

Lee sat up in interest. He'd seen the odd look on her face. "Yeah, maybe you're right. But what do we do?"

"Play it cool for now."

"But what if she knows that we know?"

"Then we know that she knows that we know."

Lee frowned. "Huh?"

"Then again.she might know that we know that she knows that we know."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" Fred threw up his arms in frustration. "I have a migraine."

***************

After much thought Alicia decided to play it coy. Fawning all over Oliver like a disillusioned groupie would only scare him away. Cool and subtle was the trick. Getting him to make the first move should be easy enough.

"How are you feeling, captain?" she asked kindly.

It was three days before exams and Oliver had been trying to study in the common room but he'd given up. It was just too hard to concentrate on schoolwork at the moment.

"Fine," he answered her automatically.

"Fine? You've been walking around here like a lost puppy dog, Oliver."

"What am I supposed to do?" he demanded.

Alicia winced. Yeah, get him angry. That'll help.

"We would have won the Cup, you know."

"That's not much of a comfort, Alicia."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I don't mean to take it out on you." He gave her an apologetic half smile.

No time like the present. "Oliver, do you think I could talk to you?"

"Go ahead."

"I was thinking somewhere a little more private," she said uneasily.

"Private?"

"Yes," Alicia said as she looked around the crowded common room. Why did he have to make it so damn difficult?!

"Sure, I don't think anyone is up in my room at the moment."

She nodded. Legs shaking, she stood and followed Oliver to the stairs. They were halfway up when the portrait opened and a long stream of Gryffindor students entered. They paused on the staircase and looked down. George, Fred and Lee were the last ones to come in. 

"What's going on?" someone yelled.

"No idea. We were in detention with Flitwick when an announcement came over," Fred answered.

"All students were ordered back to their house dormitories and the teachers are all in the staff room," Dean Thomas added.

Oliver looked down at Alicia. "You don't think."

She groaned. "Not another attack."

Slowly, almost reluctantly, they came back downstairs to join their distressed housemates. Alicia and Oliver joined the others in the corner for a hushed conversation. 

"Maybe they caught the monster."

"Nah." George shook his head. "McGonagall sounded really worried. It must be another attack."

None of them said anything but they all agreed. Unconsciously everyone started looking around for his or her friends. 

The portrait opened again and McGonagall entered. Every eye turned to her. She was obviously very worried about something and her normally calm voice shook uncontrollably.

"I'm very sorry to say this is the end of Hogwarts. You have all been asked to pack your belongings immediately. The Hogwarts Express will come to take you all home first thing tomorrow morning."

The students gasped as one. Alicia felt very nauseous all of a sudden. Surely things couldn't get any worse.

They did.

"You must understand that a student has been taken into the Chamber by the monster. We have no choice but to close the school."

"But who, Professor? Who was taken into the Chamber?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

For the rest of her life, Alicia would never forget the look on George's face. Fear gripped her heart like a vice. She couldn't imagine how it was for him.

"I'm afraid there isn't much we can do," McGonagall said with teary eyes. She gave the Weasleys a last sympathetic look then stumbled out.

No one spoke. The unnatural silence echoed through the Tower as the reality of the situation hit everyone. Ginny was lost.

"Fred?" Angelina said urgently.

He turned to her but his eyes were unseeing. "Ginny?"

"Come and sit down," Alicia said gently, grabbing George's arm and directing him to an armchair. A second year girl jumped up and George sat down heavily. Alicia sat on the arm and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How could this happen?" he asked dazedly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Angelina said unconvincingly.

The portrait opened again and everyone turned hopefully. It was only Ron and Harry.

"Ron-"

"We know," Harry said.

They joined Fred and George and everyone gave them some space. "I'll just be over there if you need anything." Alicia gave George's hand one last reassuring pat then joined Angelina, Katie, Lee and Oliver.

"This is awful," Katie said. She shivered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lee put a comforting arm around her. "It'll be all right." 

"It doesn't even make sense. Ginny is pure-blood as far back as you want to go," Alicia said.

The common room had started to empty gradually as students went upstairs to start packing. Some younger students were lingering, not sure what to do. After a few softly spoken words from Alicia and Angelina, they headed upstairs too.

"We might as well go start as well," Angelina sighed.

"Mind if I come with you girls?" Oliver asked. "I have a feeling Percy wants to be alone."

"Sure. You wanna come too, Lee?"

"If you wouldn't mind, of course."

"Company might do us good," Katie said as she forced a watery smiled.

The five of them trudged upstairs and into their dorm. The girls began to gather their belongings together while Lee and Oliver sat on their beds. 

"What do you think will happen to us all?" Lee asked finally.

Alicia looked up from folding her robes. "They'll have to split the student body. Half will go to Beauxbatons and half to Durmstrang. We won't fit otherwise."

"I bet we end up at Durmstrang with the Slytherins." Angelina shuddered at the thought and decided she would not go to Durmstrang under any circumstance.

"At least we'll be together," Katie said.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Oliver said passionately.

Alicia slammed her trunk shut then turned to him. "We may not be able to help Ginny but we can keep order while the prefects are at their emergency meeting. I'm going to go make sure everyone is all right. Want to come, Olly?"

He shrugged and said, "It's better than just sitting around doing nothing." He followed her out of the room.

In the hall they met the female prefect who had been left behind to make sure everyone was packing. She was looking extremely harassed and was glad for the help. Alicia and Oliver were sent down to the first year girls' room.

The two of them were in there for over an hour. The girls were in shock and weren't really in any mood to pack. With a little coaxing from the older students they got it done. Ginny's belongings were left untouched. Alicia figured it would be better for a family member to take care of it.

The girls had a lot of questions and Alicia and Oliver tried to answer as many of them as they could. A prefect finally came to relieve them and the girls hugged them both goodbye, much to Oliver's surprise.

"Feel a little better?" she asked him as they headed back to her room.

"I do actually," he admitted. "It's just a pity it took something like this to happen before I got to know some of the younger students."

"I knew there was more to you than Quidditch."

His reply was cut off by Angelina thundering towards them. "Thank Merlin! I can't wait around any longer. I have to check on Fred. Come with me, Leesh."

Before she could answer she was being pulled down the stairs. The common room was about half full now but the boys were nowhere to be seen. "They must be in their room now."

Angelina pulled her up the other staircase and knocked on their door. It was thrown open almost immediately. Fred's hopeful face surveyed them and fell again.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Angelina cooed.

"I thought you might have been - never mind," he trailed off then stepped back to let them in.

"Where's George?" Alicia asked when she didn't see him in the room.

"In the shower. Has there been any news?"

"No. Sorry."

"Mum and dad should be here soon. Percy said they were going to Apparate into Hogsmeade."

"How's Ron holding up?" Alicia asked.

"He's taking it harder than any of us, I think. He was closer to Ginny. I wish I'd taken the time to-" his voice broke and he turned away.

Seeing that he was embarrassed, Alicia rubbed her own eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and went to sit on George's bed while Angelina comforted him. George emerged from the bathroom five minutes later. His damp hair was unbrushed and he wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"Alicia?" He stopped when he saw her on his bed. He soon recovered from the shock and said, "What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"No, still nothing. Angelina and I just came to make sure you're both fine."

He gave a small smile that almost broke Alicia's heart. "I've been better." 

"Oh, George!" She leapt off the bed to hug him. For a second he very nearly pushed her away. Slowly, he excepted the offered comfort and buried his face in her hair. She held him there for several minutes before he broke away looking a little ashamed.

"I'll help you pack," Angelina offered.

"I'm just gonna go check on Ron. Be back in a moment." Alicia ducked out of the room and George suddenly felt very alone.

"Thanks for coming," Fred whispered as Angelina helped him gather up his textbooks.

She kissed the top of his head "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come?" 

"I appreciate it anyway."

"Do you think we'll be able to go see mum and dad?" George wondered aloud.

"I doubt it."

Alicia returned looking very confused. "Is he all right?" Fred asked, worried by the look on her face.

"He and Harry aren't in their room."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. They aren't in their room. Neville, Dean and Seamus said they haven't been up at all."

"Where the bloody hell could they be then?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope that chapter was all right. Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	26. End of Fourth Year

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters. All belongs to the wonderful J.K who has _finally_ announced a release date for OotP. 

A/N: I tried to get this chapter out a little quicker. I tried. Really I did! But I lost motivation half way through. Here it is finally.

Dedicated to all those people who lost their homes in the Canberra bush fires.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 25

It was around two o'clock in the morning. The girls were all lying in bed trying to sleep but it was proving to be easier said than done. They were all feeling horrible about Ginny. But they felt just as bad about the prospect of leaving Hogwarts in a matter of hours. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the dark and they all shrieked and sat up. Someone had thrown open their door with such force that it hit the wall. A dark figure was silhouetted in the doorway. Katie screamed and Alicia whimpered and pulled her covers up to her chin. Their first thought was of course that the Heir of Slytherin was on the rampage. 

"_Lumos_!" Angelina, quite a lot calmer than the other two, lit her wand and directed the beam of light at the intruder.

"LEE!"

"Of course it's me!" He skipped into the room and it was quite obvious that he was more than a little hyper. Katie called him something less than flattering but he ignored her and jumped up onto her bed.

"Time to wake up, Katie-baby!" he said between bounces. Katie threw her hands over her head and groaned.

Alicia and Angelina exchanged a glance. "Are you bloody mental? It's two in the morning!"

"I'm a aware of that," he saidd loudly. Angelina shook her head and went to light some candles. 

"All right, what's going on, Lee?"

"Ginny's alive and they aren't closing the school!"

"WHAT!" the three girls demanded.

"It's true! Mr. Weasley just came to take the twins and Percy to see Ginny in the hospital wing! The monster's dead!"

"You could have just said that in the first place." Katie glared up at him. "Minus the bouncing," she added.

Lee leapt off her bed and kissed her so quickly on the lips that she didn't even have time to react. He moved to Alicia's bed but she shoved a pillow in his face.

"Wait a minute - how on earth did Ginny kill the monster?" Angelina frowned. She had a point. Ginny was only a little girl and Gryffindor bravery can only get you so far.

"She didn't. Harry did."

"Harry?!"

"So that's where they went last night!"

"The poor dear!" Katie said, looking stricken. "Imagine being almost killed two years in a row."

"Lucky his parents left him a fortune then. He'll need it to pay his psychiatry bills," Angelina said.

"I'm more worried about what Oliver will say when he finds out he almost lost his star Seeker _again_," Alicia said. She found herself smiling for the first time in hours.

"Come on! We're having a feast to celebrate!" Lee announced gleefully.

"Just let us get dressed at least."

"No time!"

So the four of them headed down to the common room in their pyjamas. Half the house was already up and more were emerging all the time. Wild stories were flying around about how Harry had snatched Ginny from the clutches of the evil beast and killed it with his bare hands.

Whether it actually happened like that or not didn't make a different. Harry was a hero. Again.

Downstairs the Great Hall was abuzz with excitement. Alicia sat between Oliver and Angelina and listened intently as Ron retold the story cheerfully. She couldn't help but interrupt half way through when she realised something unsettling.

"Did you say You-Know-Who was in an old diary that Ginny had?"

Harry nodded. Alicia went pale and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Angelina asked through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Ginny was crying before and I went in to see her and - Oh, Lord - I touched Riddle's diary!"

"Don't worry. As long as you didn't write anything in the diary he couldn't have got to you," Harry said reassuringly. 

"I know, but still." She peered down at her hands as if she expected them to turn green and fall off.

"Fred!" Angelina suddenly jumped up, kicking Alicia in the process and knocking her out of her stupor.

The twins had returned with Percy and the newly unpetrified people trailing behind. Alicia noticed Percy kept throwing looks back at Penelope a lot.

"Ginny's fine!" Fred announced happily as he embraced Angelina. George swept Alicia into his arms and she giggled in delight.

***************

The rest of the term went perfectly. Of course without any exams for Dark Arts lessons it was almost like their holiday started early. But just like a holiday it was over in the blink of an eye and they were back at home in no time.

Alicia's summer was really no better than the last. Everyone was fighting. Jasmine was still angry with her parents and she only referred to Alicia's dad as David now. Of course that really hurt him since he raised the girl and loved her as his own. He in turn got angry with Alicia's mother because she wouldn't tell him why Jasmine couldn't go to Hogwarts. And Erica was on holiday in Paris so Alicia was pretty much alone.

She spent a lot of time in her room but that didn't help because her parent's room was right next to hers and she could hear them arguing.

"Why can't Jasmine go to Hogwarts?" David demanded.

"She's _my_ daughter so I make the decisions!"

"Her father is at Hogwarts, isn't he?"

"Just drop it!"

"Why else would you not want her to go then? It's one of the teachers isn't it?"

"I don't have to answer any questions!"

Her father's voice dropped so low that Alicia could no longer hear him so she pressed her ear up against the wall. "-Or maybe that Snape fellow? Is it him?"

Now she wished she hadn't heard at all. Her mother didn't reply and Alicia squeezed her eyes shut. A door slammed and the wall shook.

Alicia lurched back to her bed. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling for a long time. Snape? It didn't make sense! How could pretty, sweet Jasmine be his daughter? And further more, how could her mother even think about-?

She put her hands over her eyes. Better not to go there. Dangerous territory.

But.Snape? Her mother probably had gone to school with him at some point though she was older. She had been a Gryffindor though. Surely she wouldn't have interacted with a Slytherin. Though, stranger things had happened.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation," Alicia mumbled to the ceiling. Just because she hadn't said anything when Snape was mentioned didn't automatically mean he was the one.

__

But she didn't say no either.

Jasmine didn't even look like Snape! Her hair was dark brown (not greasy) and her eyes were a pale blue colour. Her nose was straight and she had a bright, cheerful smile. 

Deep down, Alicia knew her half sister's appearance wasn't conclusive evidence. Children didn't always take on their parents' hair or eye colour. Often it was a mixture.

But that brought her back to square one.

"All this speculation is making my head hurt," she groaned and rolled off her bed. 

The house was dead quiet as she headed down stairs. That had been very rare as of late and she wondered if everyone had made up. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table by himself reading the Muggle paper. "Where is everyone?" she asked him.

"Your mother has gone to stay with your grandmother for a while. She took Jasmine," he answered without looking up.

Alicia decided to leave her father to his moping and went to watch some television. She'd only just flicked it on when people started popping out of the fireplace. First Ginny and Ron then Fred and George. She coughed as she inhaled some soot.

"Sorry about that." George waved his wand and the soot flew back into the fireplace.

"It's all right. What are you all doing here?"

"You don't sound excited to see us," Fred said, pretending to look hurt.

"Actually, your timing couldn't be better. I could do with a distraction," Alicia said gratefully.

"Where's Jasmine?" Ginny asked.

"Not here. She's gone with mum to stay with my grandmother. Mum and dad were fighting so it's probably better they take some time to calm down. Erica's not back from Paris till next week."

"You're welcome to come stay at our house," George offered, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think I should leave my dad at the moment. Mum will be home as soon as she gets sick of my grandparents anyway. That shouldn't take too long," she replied. 

"I thought I heard voices in here." They turned to see David Spinnet standing in the doorway. They all said hello rather guiltily. "Yes, nice to see you, Weasleys. I'm sorry that Jasmine isn't here, Ginny."

"It's all right. I'm sure I'll see her later."

"Of course. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have papers to mark for my class."

He went upstairs and Alicia turned back to the four red heads. "So Ginny came to see Jas and you thought you'd escort her?"

"The three of them follow me everywhere. It's getting bloody annoying, really."

The boys blushed and fidgeted. "We came to see you as well," George insisted.

"Ron, too?" she asked doubtfully.

"I was bored," he said sheepishly.

"Haven't you heard from Harry?"

"I used one of those stupid Muggle things to call him last week."

"A telephone?" 

"Yeah. But it didn't work. I don't think I was yelling loud enough," Ron scratched his head in puzzlement.

"You were yelling?" Alicia asked, trying not to giggle.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. How else is he supposed to hear me?"

"Of course. How stupid of me," she said mockingly. "What about Hermione?"

Ron turned red at the mention of her name and the twins laughed. Ginny just sighed.

"What happened?" Alicia looked from one boy to the other.

"I got a letter from her," Ron answered softly.

"And what was it signed?" Fred prompted.

"Love from Hermione," he mumbled.

"Oh, how cute!"

"_It is not cute_!"

George slapped him on the back. "C'mon, Ronniekins, we're only kidding." 

"If we're going to stay then I'm watching the telebision." He stomped away and took an armchair in front of the TV to watch Neighbours.

"How have you been?" George asked as he and Fred followed Alicia into the kitchen.

"Fine, apart from all the fighting. What about you?" she asked curiously. 

"All right," he said casually as Fred began to rummage through the cupboards in search of food. "I thought we could spend some more time together this holiday to make up for last summer."

"That would be excellent." She smiled and he grinned right back.

Fred watched them out of the corner of his eye. 

***************

Unfortunately, fate had other things in mind for George. He hardly got to spend anytime with Alicia because he went to Egypt with his family after they won the Galleon draw. Luckily Alicia didn't spend any time with Oliver this summer and George was able to rest easy.

Alicia's mother returned the same day Erica did and the family was reunited. Most of the time was spent in uneasy silence that Alicia found more unnerving than the constant arguing. She was able to escape next door to see Luke most of the time and she even spent a few nights at Angelina's house.

Erica had decided it was time she moved out so Alicia went house hunting with her a few times. It was quite depressing to see that the only half-decent place she could afford was a tiny one bedroom flat.

"It'll do till I can save enough money for a real place," Erica told her parents.

"Don't sign anything till I've had a look at it," David said firmly.

"Fine. I'll take you to see it tomorrow. Want to come mum?"

Natalie gave her husband a look and shook her head. "I'll take Jas and Leesh into Diagon Alley."

Alicia forced a smile. That would be a fun expedition.

She was woken early the next morning and the three of them left at nine. While their mother went to get their books Alicia dragged Jasmine to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Jasmine didn't like Quidditch much. In fact, Alicia was the only one in her family who did like it.

Jasmine looked on in boredom as Alicia examined the new Firebolt from every possible angle. She stepped back to admire it from afar when she ran into a familiar boy.

"Harry!"

"Oh, hi, Alicia," he greeted her. "Looking at the Firebolt, too?"

"Yeah. It's exquisite. Do you know how much it costs?"

"I'm too afraid to ask," he admitted.

"Alicia! Can we go now?" Jasmine demanded. She came over and spotted Harry. She stopped and stared. Harry stared straight back.

"Jasmine this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my little sister Jasmine. She's the same age as Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," he said politely.

"Same here." Jasmine continued to stare curiously, causing him to blush slightly. "I heard about how you saved Ginny. That was very brave."

Harry shrugged uncomfortably. "It was no big deal."

"Come on, Jas, leave the boy alone." Alicia dragged her away. "I'll see you at school, Harry!" she called over her shoulder.

He gave a bewildered wave to the girls then headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Jasmine began to giggle as they waited outside Flourish and Blotts. "He's funny. Kinda cute, too. I can see why Ginny likes him."

"Don't you even think about it," Alicia warned.

"Don't worry, sis. Harry Potter isn't my type. As far as I'm concerned Ginny can have him," Jasmine said casually.

Alicia breathed a sigh of relief. Another member of the Harry Potter fan club was something the world didn't need. Ginny, Colin and Moaning Myrtle were quite enough to deal with.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Short and uninteresting chapter but I just wanted to give you some more stuff about Alicia's family. Especially the whole mystery about Jasmine's father. I'm not going to reveal who it is till the sequel but I have left some clues throughout the story so sharp readers may already have figured it out.

Next chapter is going to be a full on one. It will feature the Dementors of course and a little surprise for Alicia. And we can all look forward to the little shower incident between Oliver and Alicia within the next few chapters.

Now to the lovely reviewers:

****

Oliverwoodschic- I'm glad you love it and I really tried to get this out as soon as possible.

****

Meredith- A cricketer would never survive a rugby scrum. Cricket is the most boring sport in the world! You know it's true Meeny! Yes, imaginations are truly wonderful things.

****

MaryC- Wow! I didn't know I warranted a happy dance! Harry gets enough attention as far as I'm concerned so I prefer to write from the POV of minor characters. It's more fun as far as I'm concerned.

****

Laverne de Montmorency- I hated to interrupt Alicia and Oliver as well but unfortunately it had to be done. But don't worry there'll be plenty of A/O coming up. I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

****

Ashlee- It almost made you cry? I didn't think it was that powerful but it was pretty sad to see them not their usual chirpy selves.

****

Mystical- Yeah, I know, I can't do angst. I guess that's cause I'm a happy person! No angst here! I usually come up with the chapter titles as I upload so it's a spur of the moment thing.

****

Star2717- The best one in quite a while? Thanks! I'm trying to get back on track and I think it's starting to come along better. I hope you update your story soon! I really like it!

****

Eriador- I don't think anyone has ever told me they want to write like me. I wish I was Alicia too.well, I am Alicia.but you know what I mean. I tried to hurry!

****

Bertiebottsgeorge- I reviewed your story! I didn't realise you had updated!

HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!!


	27. Dementors, Badges and Meetings, oh my!

Disclaimer: I won Harry Potter in a poker game with J.K last night. Or maybe not. I can't even play poker!

A/N: Don't die of shock! I know this is unbelievably fast for me. Thanks for the wonderful reviews of course. This is coming along nicely now and things are going to speed up now. PoA is my fave book and I know I won't be able to resist a little appearance from Sirius but we'll see what happens with that.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 26

As Alicia emerged onto Platform nine and three quarters the Hogwarts Express belched a cloud of smoke in greeting and she smiled. She had a good feeling about this year. Deep down she knew it was Oliver's last year but she'd pushed that to the back of her mind. Across the platform she spotted him talking animatedly to Matt. She didn't have to know how to lip read to realise he was talking about Quidditch. Probably some revolutionary play he came up with over the break.

Somewhere near the end of the train Katie stuck her blonde head out a window and beckoned Alicia. Excitedly she dragged her luggage down to the compartment with Angelina and Katie. The three of them hugged and then headed back out to say good bye to their families.

Alicia went to farewell her father and Erica. Her mother hadn't been able to make it because she was called in work. Silently Alicia was glad. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to make a scene in the middle of the platform.

"See you at Christmas if you decide you can bear it," her dad said forlornly. Alicia knew he wanted her to go home for the holidays. Now that Erica had moved out it was only her parents left at home.

"I'll see what happens," she promised and hugged him tightly then moved onto her big sister. "Say hi to Charlie for me."

"Leesh, I've told you a thousand times! I do not have time to accept Charlie's invitation! I have too much work to do at the Ministry," she sighed.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "You do not. You just don't want to see him."

"Either way it's none of your business," she sniffed.

"You don't want to see him because you _looove_ him!" Alicia goaded.

"Don't be stupid, Alicia. Get on the train before I hex you."

"Bye bye!" she sauntered off. Then she stopped and called over her shoulder. "Give Charlie a kiss from me when you see him!"

Erica's cheeks reddened and she turned to her father. "Did you hear what she just said!?"

David just held up his hands. "I'm not going to get in the middle of this. I value my life, thank you very much."

"I don't love Charlie, you know."

"I never say you did."

"Well, I'm just telling you not to even bother thinking it because I don't have any feelings for him. I haven't seen him in ages and-"

Her sister's voice faded away as Alicia jumped back on the train. Katie and Angelina were already sitting in the compartment talking about the latest Sirius Black news. Alicia slipped past them and began to fiddle around in her backpack.

As the train began to pull away she sat down beside Angelina and tried to jump into the conversation without attracting any attention. Unfortunately, Katie happened to glance at her.

"My mum says that it's not-" suddenly she stopped talking and stared at Alicia, blue eyes unbelievably wide. "What is that!?"

"What's what?" Alicia flushed uncomfortably. Angelina turned to her and she gasped. She leant in for a closer look.

"That's a prefect badge!"

Alicia looked down at the shiny badge pinned to her Gryffindor shirt. Both girls gaped at her and she shrugged nonchalantly. "I found out two weeks ago. It's no big deal."

"It _is _a big deal!" Katie said. "Oooh! Do the boys know yet?"

"No."

Angelina clapped her hands. "Can I tell them? Let me tell them, Leesh! Please!"

"No! I should get to tell them!" Katie insisted.

"Not a chance, Bell! I get to tell them! I can't wait to see their faces when they find out she's a Prefect!"

Both girls howled with laughter and Alicia adjusted the badge awkwardly. "I was kinda hoping they wouldn't notice."

"Hello?!" Angelina waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "The thing's pinned to your _chest_! They're going to notice whether they mean to or not."

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Alicia asked quietly.

The girls exchanged a glance but before they could answer there was a knock at the door and Oliver poked his head in.

He burst in and rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Ah! Here you three are! My favourite Chasers!" 

"We're your only Chasers, Wood," Alicia said mildly.

He just smiled. "How was your summer? Did you see - blimey! You're a Prefect!"

Angelina gave Alicia an 'I told you so' look. She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"That's brilliant, Leesh, really. You'll be a great prefect," he assured her and touched her shoulder. She looked up and smiled weakly.

"That's my girl" He winked and Alicia almost fell off her seat but she managed to hold it together as he sat down beside Katie and began to explain a new strategy he came up with.

He'd barely started when the door slid open and the twins entered, followed closely by Lee. Fred greeted Angelina with a passionate kiss and as they broke apart she smiled cheekily. "Guess who's a prefect!"

He turned to Katie and she jabbed a thumb at Alicia who was shrinking into the corner. The boys swore in unison and stared openly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" George demanded.

"I didn't want to bother you while you were in Egypt," Alicia lied.

"A _Prefect_?" Lee put a hand to his forehead and sat down heavily.

"You're like a female Percy!" Fred spat.

"No I'm bloody well not!" Alicia stood up, suddenly angry. "I'm a Prefect and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Fred glared at her then pulled a Dungbomb from his pocket and shoved it under her nose. "Going to take points from me, Spinnet?"

"Term hasn't started yet."

Her answer threw Fred slightly and he frowned. But he quickly recovered like the Weasley twin that he was. "Shouldn't you be in the prefect carriage with your _friends_?"

"There's no rule that says I can't sit in here." She put her hands on her hips. The others looked on worriedly. "If you have a problem with my being here I suggest you leave because I'm not going anywhere!"

"I think we've had quite enough of that," Angelina said forcefully. The pair retreated to opposite corners of the compartment and silence reigned.

"So.what about this whole Sirius Black mess," Katie said shakily.

Thankfully a conversation started and Alicia was free to think murderous thoughts. Fred was wondering if she really would take points from him while George stared out the window. Alicia was a prefect. He fancied a prefect.

A Weasley twin and a prefect? Highly unlikely.

While the others talked amongst themselves Oliver whispered to Alicia. "Are you all right?"

"Your concern is sweet but I'm perfectly fine. You're forgetting that I've known Fred for most of my life. I know what he's like. He doesn't get to me," she replied. 

"Well, if he gives you anymore trouble just let me know."

She chuckled lightly. "And what would you possibly do?"

"To tell you the truth, I haven't thought that far ahead. I'll think of something eventually."

"No need, Olly. I can handle him."

By the time the witch came around with the food trolley, everyone had forgotten about the disagreement and they were having a heated discussion about Quidditch.

"All I'm saying is that they ought to do a review of the fouls before the World Cup next year," Angelina said.

"A review will only cause trouble," Oliver insisted.

"Besides, it would take too long to look at all seven hundred fouls," Lee said, his mouth full of pumpkin pasty.

"They should only take a look at some of the unclear ones then," Angelina replied testily.

George and Fred were sitting in the corner eating Every Flavour Beans and listening to them debate. George suddenly gagged and spat a chewed up bean into his hand.

"I though it would be chocolate," he explained to Alicia who was sitting across from them. "Turns out it was dirt."

Alicia smiled and shook her head as he went to throw it out the window. She'd never been brave enough to eat the beans. Especially since George stumbled upon that bogey flavoured one when they were younger.

"Want it, 'Licia?" Fred held out a pink bean. She bit back a nasty reply and simply shook her head. "It's strawberry. I swear."

Everyone had stopped to watch, dreading another fight. Alicia stuck out her hand and Fred dropped the bean into her palm. She peered at it closely, noticing he'd nibbled at the corner. At least it wasn't poisonous then.

The two of them used to give her the strawberry ones when they were younger but they hadn't done it in ages. She eyed Fred carefully. "It's not brain flavoured or anything?" 

He shook his head. She shrugged and popped the bean in her mouth. She chewed tentatively and was relieved to find it actually was strawberry. Alicia realised that was about as close to apologising as Fred would get so she thanked him. Everyone relaxed.

By mid-afternoon it had begun to rain heavily and the group had fallen into a weary silence. Katie had actually fallen asleep with her head on Lee's shoulder. Needless to say, Lee was very pleased with himself. The train continued north and Alicia found herself nodding off with her head against the window. Rain always made her feel sleepy.

She was about to surrender when the train began to slow down. Everyone groaned and stretched their cramped muscles. Alicia looked at her watch then peered out the window. The bright lights of Hogsmeade station couldn't be seen anywhere in the distance.

"We can't possibly be there yet," she frowned.

"Why are we stopping then?"

The Hogwarts Express jolted to a stop and Alicia's backpack flew out of the luggage rack and hit Angelina in the head.

"Whoops" She smiled apologetically as Angelina rubbed her head and Fred laughed. She went and grabbed her bag from Angelina and threw it back on the rack. Before she could return to her seat the lamps all went out.

Alicia reeled backward in surprise and stepped on Lee's outstretched foot. He yelped which jolted Katie awake and she began to scream hysterically. Alicia stumbled and tripped on someone else's foot. Thankfully she landed on someone's lap. By the sound of it, that someone happened to Oliver.

"Nice catch," she whispered shakily.

"Alicia? Are you all right?" George asked urgently.

"I'm fine! I landed on Oliver!" she called over Katie's shrieks.

"Katie! Relax! The lamps went out for some reason and - hey! Watch where you're elbowing!" Lee gasped.

As her eyes slowly adjusted, Alicia could just make out her friend's silhouettes. They were all beginning to stand up and make for the door. But it was one confused muddle.

"All right!" Angelina yelled. "Whose damn hand was that?"

"That might have been me," George said meekly.

"Someone's stepping on my robes!" There was a loud rip and Fred swore.

Alicia pulled her wand from her pocket and lit it. Everyone froze. Only then did Alicia realise she was still sitting on Oliver. "Uh, everyone stay here. I'll go find out what's wrong. I'll have more luck finding out what happened." She tapped her badge importantly.

She slid off Oliver's lap and cautiously opened the door. She was about to step into the corridor when there was a high pitched scream and someone came hurtling into the compartment. Alicia and the intruder fell in a tangled heap. Angelina picked up Alicia's wand as it skittered across the floor and directed the light on them.

"MALFOY!"

Alicia wrenched her arm out from under the Slytherin boy and struggled to her feet. Malfoy grabbed her robes and pulled himself up. Even in the low light nobody could miss the terror on his face.

"What? What is it?" Alicia demanded.

He tugged at her robes. "It was going to get me!" 

Resisting the urge to slap him Alicia spoke a little more gently this time. "What was going to get you? Tell me, Malfoy!"

He didn't get to answer. Right there in the doorway a tall, hooded figure turned it's hidden face from side to side as it surveyed the occupants of the compartment. The students all gasped and took a step back from the door. The figure drew a shuddering breath and Malfoy began to splutter incoherently.

A fierce cold swept over Alicia and she barely noticed when Malfoy pushed her and she lurched forward, stopping a mere foot from the figure. It was as if a cold hand had reached into her chest and squeezed her heart. Her head swam and she fell to her knees.

Then she became vaguely aware of a pair of strong arms dragging her back. She struggled for breath and warm arms were wrapped around her protectively. When she looked up at the door the mysterious figure had gone and Malfoy slipped out quickly.

The lights flickered back on and the train began to move again.

"That stupid, filthy rat!" someone yelled. Alicia thought it might have been Angelina.

"Did you see how he just pushed her!?" George exclaimed angrily.

"Lucky you grabbed her, Oliver," Fred added.

Alicia swiveled to find herself lying back in Oliver's arms. She was too comfortable to move so she just leant back against his chest.

"Are you all right?" Katie asked anxiously.

"I think so."

"What was it anyway?" Angelina wondered.

"A Dementor," Lee said softly.

Everyone stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. What else would it be? I bet it was looking for Black."

"Sirius Black.on the Hogwarts Express?" Katie shivered.

"It's cold," Alicia mumbled.

Oliver put his arms tightly around her. "It's all right now." 

George turned his back on them quickly and addressed Lee. "Isn't there some remedy or something?"

"Chocolate."

"Does anyone have chocolate?"

They all began to search their bags and pockets. There was not a single piece of chocolate in the compartment.

"I have half a squashed peanut butter sandwich," Fred offered kindly.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm feeling better anyway."

George helped her to her feet and she shyly thanked Oliver. "I wasn't going to let a Dementor get one of my star Chasers," he said casually.

Alicia rolled her eyes at his modesty. "You're as bad as Harry." 

George frowned to himself and took his seat again. The comparison to Harry was totally inappropriate. Harry had faced You-Know-Who three times now and he'd survived. All Oliver did was pull Alicia away from the Dementor. Nothing particularly daring or heroic about it. In fact, George would have done the same thing in a heartbeat. It was just dumb luck that Oliver was in the best position to grab her.

Just dumb luck.

***************

After the feast, Alicia and a sixth year prefect named Jamie took the first years up to Gryffindor Tower and gave them the usual run down. Then the two of them headed back out to attend a prefect meeting.

"I've seen a lot of first years come through but I don't think I've ever seen a bunch look so frightened," Jamie said as they walked towards the library.

"Well, having a Dementor burst into your compartment doesn't sound like a real friendly welcome."

"I heard Harry fainted when one came to his compartment."

Alicia nodded. She'd heard that, too. She didn't doubt it for a second. "Poor kid. I was hoping he'd have an easier time this year."

"I wouldn't be worried about him. You should be more concerned with how you're going to survive this year," he said mysteriously.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

And she did see.

"I want to make sure that students don't even think about breaking rules! Those that _do_ break them will be punished accordingly!"

Alicia just stared at Percy. He'd been talking for half an hour. He had only stopped when Professor Dumbledore came to address them about the Dementors and other general stuff. As soon as the Headmaster left he began to rant again.

"I want everyone to understand what will happen to them if they break the rules. If we have to make examples of some students we will!"

Alicia rested her chin in her hand. If she squinted in just the right way Percy almost looked like Hitler. Interesting. She was tempted to raise her arm in salute but decided against it.

"In preparation for the next meeting I want you all to memorise this list of forbidden items." He and the Head Girl began to pass out thick piles of parchment.

"He's got to be kidding!" Meenal, one of the Hufflepuff Prefects in her year, whispered. "There's over four hundred items!"

Alicia flicked through the pages and felt like stabbing herself with her badge. Between homework and Quidditch she wasn't going to have any life whatsoever. 

"Check your house notice boards regularly for information, otherwise we'll meet every Thursday evening after dinner."

Alicia cleared her throat timidly. "Uh, Perce- I mean, Percy. Umm.sir?" What the bloody hell was she supposed to call him? Your Excellency?

He ignored her stammering and shuffled his stack of meaningless parchment loudly. "What is it, Spinnet?" 

"Uh, it's just that I have Quidditch practice on Thursday evening."

"Well, you'll just have to make a decision. What's more important to you?"

Alicia pretended to think for a moment then she smiled brightly and batted her lashes at him. "The meeting of course."

"Good to see you've got your priorities in the right place." Percy stood up, looking very pleased with himself. Like he was responsible for Alicia's choice or something. "The rest of you would do well to take a leaf out of her book."

Alicia wrapped a curl around her finger and bit her lower lip. She was the epitome of innocence and Percy smiled at her like a professor might smile at a star student. She gave a large, sugary sigh and gazed at the shiny tabletop. "I guess I'll just have to tell Oliver I'll be coming to the meetings instead. I'm sure he'll understand."

The smile gone, Percy dropped his armload of parchment everywhere. He knew very well Oliver would flip his lid if he found out Alicia wouldn't be attending training because of his meeting. One thing he didn't want to face, Head Boy or not, was Oliver Wood's wrath. "On second thought, we wouldn't want you to miss Quidditch. Let's just change the meeting time to Tuesday evening."

Alicia helped him retrieve his parchment. "I really don't want to be any trouble."

He smiled weakly. "No trouble." 

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully and handed him his crumpled papers.

Percy shakily called the meeting to a close and Alicia strode from the room with Meenal at her heels. 

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get him to change the meeting time like that!"

"Oh, that. It's just an old trick." Alicia shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't had to do it for a while though. I'm glad it still works." 

"It's wicked! You gotta teach me how to do it sometime!" Meenal pleaded.

"Oh no, darling. Such natural talent cannot be taught," she drawled haughtily.

Meenal just laughed. "I really should take points from you for manipulating the Head Boy. Perhaps make an example of you?"

Alicia opened her mouth to reply but someone cut her off.

"Spinnet!" Percy was walking quickly towards them, waving his arm about. "I'm glad I caught up with you. I was hoping I could have a word with you."

"Good luck." Meenal smirked and turned off to head for the Hufflepuff common room.

"Of course." Alicia smiled hesitantly as Percy joined her. 

They walked in silence for a moment before Percy finally spoke up. "You're an ambitious girl?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you are ambitious," he answered for her.

"Um. Ok. I guess I am then."

"You're friendly with Fred and George Weasley?"

"Of course I am. You know that, Percy." She eyed him in confusion. He was talking as if they didn't know each other at all.

"You understand that you can't give them any special treatment."

"I realise that. Percy, what's this about?"

He readjusted his glasses so they sat even higher on his nose but didn't answer. Alicia could remember the time Fred and George charmed his glasses so they stuck to his face. She even remembered when they were only ten and they covered all his clothes in itching powder. Poor Percy had rolled around the back garden in his underwear, scratching like crazy.

The memory made her giggle and Percy gave her a startled look. "Is something funny?"

"No, no. Go on."

"This may be a little hard for you to hear, but I think Fred and George are in possession of forbidden items."

Alicia gasped in mock surprise and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm afraid so," he said with a grave nod. "That's why I want you to help me. You're close to them so I thought you could just make note of any items you see them with."

Alicia really did gasp this time. "You want me to spy on the twins?!"

"Not spy exactly, just keep an eye on them and report back to me."

"That's spying!" Alicia folded her arms. "I won't do it."

"Be reasonable-"

"No."

"It'll only be for a while-"

"No."

"At least think it over-"

"No way. Not a chance in hell." She quickened her pace and quickly pulled away from him. By the time she stopped in front of the Fat Lady she was more than a little peeved. "Fortuna Major."

She swung forward lazily to admit her. She stomped into the common room, having worked herself into quite a state. A fourth year boy and girl were snogging in front of the fire and Alicia went into psycho-prefect mode. The two of them couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

The portrait opened again and Alicia dashed upstairs to avoid Percy. Angelina and Katie were still up reading a Quidditch magazine. They both peered at Alicia curiously as she slammed the door and swore.

Angelina giggled. "Bad day, honey?"

Alicia ignored her and threw the list of forbidden items across the room. She dug her pajamas out of her bag then stormed into the bathroom.

"Wonder what's got her in a tizz," Katie said idly.

***************

The next morning Alicia was still in a 'tizz'. She ended up sleeping right through breakfast and she had only just dressed when Angelina and Katie returned.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" she demanded.

"We thought you could do with the rest."

"I'll decide if I need rest!"

"Relax," Katie soothed. "Here, have a timetable."

Alicia snatched it rather abruptly from her hand and studied it. "Oh, that's bloody fantastic! Double Potions first up!"

Angelina exchanged a glance with Katie. "Leesh, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "Let's go already."

They grabbed their bags and headed down to the common room. Halfway to class, Alicia realised she'd forgotten her Prefect badge so she had to go back while the others headed for the dungeons. As a result, Alicia was late for class.

"I'd expect better from a prefect," Snape sneered.

Of course, he took points from Gryffindor and Alicia glared at him. As he led them through the ingredients for a new potion she couldn't keep images of Jasmine out of her head. Maybe that explained why Snape hated her so much. Then again, he hated all Gryffindors. Maybe that was her mother's fault.

"Are you all right?" George whispered to her as Snape's back was turned.

"Have Angelina and Katie been blabbing?" she hissed.

George looked confused then shook his head slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about. But you've been staring at Snape all lesson and you haven't written anything."

She looked down at her blank parchment. "Oh," was all she could manage.

Things only got worse when they had to make the potion. Snape deliberately paired Alicia with a particularly foul Slytherin boy who kept 'accidentally' touching her arse. 

The fourth time is happened she looked up from the rat kidney she was cutting up and pointed the knife at him. "Do that again and I'll make sure you never reproduce."

"That's no way for a prefect to talk," he said with an unsettling leer.

She narrowed her eyes and he retreated to the other side of the cauldron so he was out of her reach.

The only thing that cheered her up was Defence Against the Dark Arts that afternoon. At their request, Professor Lupin had given them a special lesson about Dementors. On the way out they all thanked him earnestly.

"It's about time we got a decent Dark Arts teacher," Angelina commented as they returned to Gryffindor Tower. She still had nightmares about Lockhart.

"Hopefully Lupin won't leave like the rest of them," Katie added.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: This chapter was so easy to write! It just flowed. Aaah. I'm in the zone! I don't why this chapter was so quick to write. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my brother and sister have gone back to school and I have the computer to myself. But I tend to think it's the weather down here in beautiful Australia. Where I live it was like 44 degrees Celsius today. That's around 111 degrees Fahrenheit in case you're wondering. Mental, I know.

Enough about the crazy weather! Next chapter should be out soon if I stay on a roll and it will concern the drama of Halloween night! And possibly the match against Hufflepuff. Now to my reviewers cause I'm in such a terrific mood!

****

The Pink Togue: Hiya! I haven't emailed in awhile but I promise I will soon. I enrolled for university yesterday! It's really cool. I'm doing a combination of English and communications units for my first semester. In second semester I'm actually doing a philosophy unit! That should be interesting. Lol.

****

Ashlee: I'm not going to confirm whether it is or isn't Snape. I don't think I'll be able to add anymore clues without making it blatantly obvious though. I already thought it was too obvious!

****

Mystical: Same as above! Hehe. Yeah, you don't have to worry about that really till the sequel. I'm glad it's interesting. I was worried it would be boring because it's really only what happened in the books. It's hard to be suspenseful when everyone knows what's going to happen!

****

Laverne de Montmorency: A Draco Malfoy club? I don't know if Jasmine would be eager to join but I wouldn't mind. I never really liked Draco all that much but I've been reading lots of stories about him recently. I think I'm turning into one of those pervy fan girls! Yay! #5! Since I only got into HP after GoF was out I've never had to wait for a book but now I know how excruciating it is!

****

Twilight's Mysteries: Thanks. I agree. Too many George/Hermione fics around. Sorry if anyone reading this likes them but they aren't my thing.

****

Eriador: I should probably be insulted! Yes, there is an Australia Day but of course we only celebrate it here and the rest of the world couldn't give a stuff. That's the way we like it though! Hehe. Yep. It's good just to take the spotlight off Harry for a moment. I like to think I'm doing J.K a favour.

****

Oliverwoodschic: Here you go! I got it out nice and fast for you this time! A divorce is unlikely at this point. But who knows what will happen when my mind is in charge?

****

VanessatheMagnificent: Hi! It's good to be back! I'm not really one of those people who demands that everyone reviews. I'm always reading and not reviewing. Mainly because I'm stupid and lazy. But I'm just pleased people are actually reading my stuff. Reviews are helpful though! Ah, I'm such a damn hypocrite.


	28. An Eventful Halloween and a Wet Quidditc...

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: This wasn't as quick as the last update mainly because I didn't really get any 'puter time on the weekend. I appreciate the reviews! Ok this chapter takes place on Halloween. The Quidditch game against Hufflepuff is also at the end.

Rating: Oh, yeah, gotta bump it up to PG-13. Not for this chapter so much but next chapter will feature some full frontal snogging so I figure I better change it before I forget.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 27

George pulled his cloak tighter around himself as the wind picked up. Alicia did the same as the two of them walked back to Hogwarts. It was still early but Alicia insisted on going back and George kindly offered to escort her.

"You don't have to come with me," she said.

"I don't mind." He shrugged and stuck his hand in his pocket. "I got you something from Honeydukes." He handed her a slab of chocolate.

She grinned and his heart skipped. "How'd you know?" 

"You've been depressed lately. Even Fred has noticed and you know how ignorant he usually is. I also know for a fact that girls eat chocolate when they're sad."

"I'm impressed."

They quickened their pace considerably as they passed by the Dementors guarding the gates. Alicia couldn't be sure if it got any colder as she walked near them because she was already freezing. Just in case, she unwrapped a corner of the chocolate and snapped two bits off.

"Open up," she ordered George. He obeyed and she popped one piece in his mouth then the other in hers.

"Fanks," he mumbled around the chocolate.

By the time they got back to Gryffindor Tower the pair had eaten all the chocolate and Alicia was feeling a lot better. They played a game of Exploding Snap with a very morose Harry then went to sit in front of the fire.

"Want to tell me why you haven't been your normal chirpy self?" George asked as Alicia drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin. Fanatic Quidditch captains, sadistic professors, Nazi Head Boys."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is Percy giving you a hard time?" 

"Not intentionally. You know how he is," she sighed. "But it's not just him. The teachers insist on preparing us for the OWLs by giving us heaps of homework. Between Prefect meetings and Quidditch practice I barely have time to do it all."

"Can I help?" George asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," she said, shaking her head slightly. "But thanks anyway."

George felt like his heart was being twisted around like a pretzel. Alicia was sad and he couldn't do anything to make it better. All he wanted to do was make her happy again. Just to see her smile again.

The portrait hole opened and wind blown Gryffindors streamed in. Katie came up to the fire and began sneezing profusely.

"Looks like you could do with a dose of Pepper-Up Potion, Katie-baby," Lee said.

"Don't.Achoo.call me that, Jordan!" She glared then sneezed again. That took the effectiveness out of her glare and everyone laughed. Except Oliver.

"He has a point, Bell. I don't want a sick Chaser," he said sternly. "You better go see Madam Pomfrey before the feast."

"Oliver!"

"No arguing. Off you go."

Lee smiled charmingly. "I'll come with you." 

"This is all you fault." Katie smothered another sneeze as she followed him back out.

***************

Alicia hardly ate anything during the feast. After all that chocolate she wasn't feeling particularly hungry. George tried to get her to eat by tickling her then putting food in her mouth while she was laughing. But it wasn't terribly effective as she just spat it back on his plate. She enjoyed the ghosts and their unusual entertainment, however.

While the boys waited around to throw Dungbombs at passing Slytherins, the three girls headed back to Gryffindor Tower. But they never got into the common room. Nervous huddles of first and second years were crowding the corridor.

"A prefect!" one of them squeaked when they spotted Alicia approaching.

"The Fat Lady!" another exclaimed.

Alicia bustled through them and stopped when she saw the vandalised portrait. The canvas had been slashed ruthlessly.

"Where's the Fat Lady?" Katie asked.

Alicia looked around, as if she expected to see her wandering down the corridor. But of course, she wasn't. More students were turning up all the time and the corridor was becoming very crowded indeed.

"You're a Prefect!" Angelina elbowed Alicia in the ribs. "Do something!"

She just rubbed her side and hissed, "Like what?"

"Wave your badge around and get everybody to back off!" Katie said as a pushy bunch of sixth years nudged their way passed, pressing her up against the wall.

"I'm a prefect, not a cop!" Alicia protested.

Thankfully they heard a familiar voice. Alicia had never been happier to see Percy. He pushed his way importantly through the students then stopped just as Alicia had. He took the situation in then ordered someone to get Dumbledore.

Percy rubbed his chin and surveyed the empty portrait. "Oh, dear." 

Dumbledore appeared then with McGonagall, Lupin and Snape following and the crowd parted to let him through. Just like Percy, he assessed the situation in a moment. Alicia blushed when she realised she had just stood there gawking at the portrait.

"You'll be lucky!"

Everyone looked up to see Peeves floating above them with his usual mischievous grin. Percy folded his arms and looked up at him crossly. He'd always hated the poltergeist and didn't think there was any point talking to him.

"Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Alicia gasped, but it was smothered by all the other gasps that rang through the corridor. The teachers had a harried conference then McGonagall instructed them all to go back to the Great Hall. Percy slipped back into Head Boy mode and began to wave his arms. "Move along! Nothing more to see here! Get going!"

Angelina shook her head at him and the girls followed the students back down. On the way they met the boys, who were looking around curiously.

Fred frowned at the startled students. "Some kids were mumbling about Sirius Black killing the Fat Lady. What happened?" 

"Apparently Black was trying to get into the Tower but she refused to let him in and he got angry and slashed her portrait to ribbons," Angelina answered as she grabbed his hand tightly.

"That's only according to Peeves," Percy interjected airily.

"Oh, c'mon," Katie said, looking shaken. "Who else would be crazy enough to attack a portrait?"

Percy didn't answer. He just brushed past them to chivvy some dawdling fourth years along.

"Where are we going?" Lee asked.

"Back down to the Great Hall."

"Why d'you reckon Black even wanted to get into the Tower?" George said thoughtfully.

That was a very good question. A violent shiver ran down Alicia's spine as she imagined Black creeping around her room at night. That was not a pleasant thought. (A/N: Depends who you are!)

"Do you think he's still in the castle?" Katie asked, looking over her shoulder anxiously.

"What if he's hiding somewhere.just waiting for us to fall asleep," Lee said eerily.

George poked Katie in the back and she screamed and jumped into Lee's arms. When she realised it was only George she whacked them both till they had to run up ahead to avoid grievous bodily harm.

"Stupid gits!" Katie blew her hair out of her eyes.

Alicia failed to hide a giggle and Katie's face scrunched up like she'd just bit into a lemon. "Ah, I better go find Percy and see what's going on." Alicia scurried away before she became a victim of Katie's ire.

The Gryffindors waited in the Hall till all the other houses joined them. Professor Dumbledore told them all that they'd have to spend the night in the Great Hall. He moved the tables and conjured sleeping bags then left.

"All right! Prefects over here!" Percy yelled across the Hall.

Alicia reluctantly joined him and the rest of the prefects. Percy began to give out orders. The Slytherins were instructed to guard the entrance and Alicia had to patrol the hall and make sure everyone went to sleep. That was not her idea of a fun job. Especially when she was pushed into the corner where Malfoy was standing with his two bodyguards.

She kicked three bags over to them. "Get into your sleeping bags. The lights are going out in a few minutes." 

"I wish I could get into the sleeping bag but I really can't.you know, my arm and all," Malfoy said with an exaggerated grimace.

Alicia put her hands in her hips. "I don't care. Get into a sleeping bag right now." 

"You might have to help me," he whimpered.

"There's no way I'm going to touch you!"

"Then I can't sleep."

Alicia took a deep breath. "Ok, Malfoy, have it your way. I'll send Percy over here. I'm sure he'd _love _to help you into your sleeping bag."

"No way! No Weasley is ever going to touch me!" he said adamantly. Then he smirked maliciously. "You never know, poverty might be contagious."

Alicia turned and walked away before she hit Malfoy in front of hundreds of witnesses. This time she'd really had enough. She wasn't going to do Percy's bidding. And she wasn't going to jump when Oliver told her to.

Feeling assertive and rebellious, Alicia stalked back over to where her friends were laying out sleeping bags. She'd stayed up past midnight for the last three nights trying to get all her homework done. Now she had an excuse to get some sleep and she was going to use it.

"I thought you had prefect stuff to do," Lee said as she snatched a bag from him and threw it at her feet.

"I do."

Everyone just stared at her. Angelina was the first one to speak. "Then why are you here?" she asked gently.

"I'm too tired to argue with Slytherin pretty boys," she answered simply. They continued to stare as she unpinned her prefect badge and handed it to George. "If Adolf comes looking for me just tell him I'm taking a holiday. If he wakes me up I won't be responsible for my actions."

George just stared at Alicia as she crawled into a sleeping bag. Then he looked at the shiny badge in his hand. Fred gave Angelina a questioning look but she could only shrug. Even she had no idea why Alicia was acting weird.

Deciding it was best to just let her go they assembled their sleeping bags around her and lay down. As the others began to speculate about how Black got into the castle George looked up at the starry ceiling. His eyes slowly began to close and he prayed that he didn't accidentally grope Alicia in his sleep.

"Spinnet!"

George's eyes flew open. Percy was staring down at him. He didn't look very happy. "What does she think she's doing?"

"Keep your voice down!" George hissed and sat up. "Alicia's asleep."

"I can see that! Wake her up!"

"And have my eyes scratched out? No thanks."

"Fine, I'll wake her up," Percy huffed.

"No you won't. Let her get some sleep. Trust me, she needs it," George said knowingly.

"Well, _I_ need help controlling the first years. The lights are about to go out and they're terrified Black's still lurking around."

George looked down at Alicia beside him. She was sound asleep and he didn't think he'd even be able to wake her if he wanted to. "All right, I'll come and help you." Without waiting for Percy's answer he shimmied out of his sleeping bag and yawned.

"Since when do you offer to help anyone," Percy said suspiciously.

"Since now."

Percy nodded approvingly. "I'm glad to see Alicia has had a good influence on you." He looked down at the sleeping girl for a moment and shook his head. "Even though you're clearly having a bad influence on her."

George smiled and pinned Alicia's badge to his chest. "Let's go flaunt some authority."

***************

Alicia never did find out that George had taken her spot. Percy never spoke of the incident because it was obviously very dubious to have someone pose as a prefect so Alicia didn't know that George had been up till two in the morning calming down first years.

Alicia did, however, realise that she'd over reacted and she did her best to be a good prefect for the next few days. She even took points from a Gryffindor fourth year she caught with a Filibuster. She also did her best to finish all her homework and all her teachers (except Snape) were very pleased.

Things were just getting back on track when Oliver told them they weren't going to be playing Slytherin. As if that wasn't bad enough, Professor Lupin was absent from their next DADA lesson and it just happened to be a double lesson. The Gryffindors had to put up with Snape complaining about Professor Lupin's apparent lack of teaching skills. Anyone who objected lost points. Needless to say, a lot of points were lost that lesson.

On the morning of the game the Chasers awoke to rain pounding on their window. Thinking the weather matched her mood; Alicia rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep but she knew if she didn't get up Oliver would come in and physically remove her.

She felt someone tug at her ponytail then heard Angelina's cheerful voice. "Time to get up! We have some badgers to squish."

Alicia groaned and slid out of bed. Angelina was always like this on game day. The three of them got dressed and headed down to breakfast. They met Oliver, Fred and George in the common room. Oliver looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

Later, on the way down to the Quidditch pitch he suddenly seized Alicia's arm. "You remember what I told you about the Hufflepuff Chasers?"

She rolled her eyes. He'd only told her about a thousand times. "Their favourite move is the reverse pass."

"Correct. And what's the only thing we can do to combat a reverse a pass?"

"Mark up tight and don't let your player out of your sight," she quoted. They entered the changing rooms and Alicia shrugged. "But I don't think any plays are going to be effective in this weather. The Quaffle will keep getting blown off course. It's going to come down to improvisation."

Oliver nodded slowly as he realised she was right. Game plays were going to be thrown out the window and the team would have to play off the cuff. He didn't even know if they were capable of that. They were normally so synchronised and ordered.

When it came time for his traditional speech, Oliver couldn't even speak. A hundred things were running through his mind but nothing came out of his mouth. There was nothing he could tell his team. He just led them out onto the pitch.

  
"This is insane!" Katie said, her teeth chattering furiously. They were all soaked in seconds and visibility was reduced to metres.

"I'm going to need a cauldron full of Pepper-Up Potion when this is over!" George complained.

Cedric and Oliver shook hands then Madam Hooch blew her whistle. Alicia pushed off as hard as she could in the squelching mud. As soon as she was in the air she was blown to the right and she ran into Fred. "Watch it, Leesh! Try to keep your weight evenly spread over the broom!" he advised.

Alicia tried this and found she wasn't being thrown about so badly. She flew a little higher and squinted through the rain. Hufflepuff were in possession. At least the Quaffle was bright red and fairly easy to spot. She didn't envy Harry at all.

Jamison, the only male Chaser on the Hufflepuff team, tried a reverse pass to Kinrad but it was blown off course. (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong but the Hufflepuff Chasers have never been mentioned so I just made them up.) Alicia found it floating towards her. A little taken by surprise she reached for it but it slipped from her hands like a bar of soap. Withers snatched it up and she took a weak shot at Oliver. He saved easily of course but he bellowed furiously at Alicia. "What are you doing? Concentrate!"

"It's slippery!"

Oliver yelled something back but his words were carried away by the wind. Angelina was now in possession so Alicia tailed her right to the other end of the pitch. She stopped just outside the scoring area so Angelina could take a shot.

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee yelled. That was all Alicia had heard of his commentary so far.

The game continued in much the same confusing way. The Gryffindor Chasers were making it up as they went along. The three of them had little signals to show what they planned to do but winks and nods weren't terribly helpful this time so they were left to guess. It was just lucky they knew each other so well.

Alicia scored her second goal of the game just then. It was their fifth goal so far. "Gryffindor scores again! I think.wait.oh.yep.that was a goal!"

Alicia shook her head. Even Lee Jordan, Quidditch commentator extraodinaire, was having trouble. Lightning flashed and Alicia realised everyone was heading for the ground. Oliver had called a much-needed time out. Alicia huddled between George and Fred, hoping to find a little warmth. Oliver told Harry the score. Alicia paled at the thought of playing into the night. She wished she could think of a way to make it easier for Harry to see.

Hermione came to the rescue with a water repelling Charm. Alicia rubbed at her arms to restore circulation. It was no use if her arms were too numb to catch the Quaffle. Maybe Hermione had a Charm for that too. Knowing her she would. But Alicia never got the chance to ask. Oliver ordered them back into the air.

"Let's try a Hawkeshead as soon as we get the Quaffle again!" Katie called as they took flight again.

"We're with you, Bell!"

The three of them fought for possession till Alicia eventually stole the Quaffle from Jamison. Angelina and Katie immediately formed up behind her and they streaked back towards the Hufflepuff goals. One of the Beaters whacked a Bludger at Alicia but she ducked and the opposing Chasers scattered at the sight of the three girls bearing determinedly down on them. Angelina and Katie dropped off slightly so they wouldn't be caught in the scoring area while Alicia took her shot.

Alicia never got to take her shot. She raised her arm just as the stadium fell silent. She faltered and the Hufflepuff Keeper screamed and pointed. Alicia stopped in midair and turned back. She dropped the Quaffle when she saw what had caused the disturbance.

Dementors. At least a hundred of them.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. A yellow blur whizzed by and Alicia saw Harry slip from his broom.

"HARRY! NOOO!" she shrieked pointlessly. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. She circled lower and spotted Dumbledore pointing his wand at the Dementors. Something silvery shot from the tip of his wand and the Dementors turned as one and glided away.

Alicia dove frantically and almost plowed into the ground. She leapt off her broom and mud splattered up her legs. She ran towards Harry. Dumbledore had just magicked him onto a stretcher and was looking over him.

"Is he all right?" Alicia panted.

"He'll be fine."

Everyone joined her quickly and Dumbledore said that he was going to take Harry to the hospital wing and that the team would be allowed to come too. Fred, Angelina, Katie and George all followed him out of the stadium. Alicia suddenly realised Oliver wasn't there.

She wiped water from her eyes and looked around. He was standing off to the side leaning on his broom. "Oliver!"

"Is Harry all right?"

"He's fine. Though I don't know how.he fell so far. Come on, let's go see him," Alicia tugged at his arm.

"We lost," Oliver said in disbelief.

"What?"

"Diggory caught the Snitch just after Harry fell."

Alicia spun around. She had been so preoccupied with Harry that she hadn't noticed. Sure enough she spotted Cedric arguing with Madam Hooch. He still had the Snitch clutched tightly in his fist. She turned back to Oliver. "We can still win," she assured him.

"Maybe," he said, clearly unconvinced. "I'm going to take a shower." Before she could stop him he had walked away.

"Oliver!" Alicia desperately called after him. He didn't turn around. She sighed and brushed some wet hair from her eyes.

For a second she stood there and looked around. Cedric was still asking for a replay when she ran back up to the castle. She slipped and slid in the mud as she ran through the crowd of students. She elbowed through them all and followed the trail of mud up to the hospital wing. Everyone was waiting in the corridor.

"Where's Oliver?" Angelina asked.

"He's taking a shower. How's Harry?"

"Madam Pomfrey is in with him now," Ron answered. Hermione was sobbing beside him and he kept awkwardly patting her on the shoulder.

"It's just a miracle he didn't break his neck," Katie said.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. "I'm pleased to report that Harry is going to be fine. He's still unconscious but you can go in and see him now."

Muddy and dripping water, they all filed into the room and Dumbledore left to inform the other Gryffindors of Harry's condition. Ron and Hermione took seats on one side of Harry's bed and Katie and George took the seats on the other side. Alicia sat on George's knee and peered at Harry.

"Do you think the Dementors will be sent away after this?" Angelina asked.

Hermione sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Dumbledore was really angry." 

They all looked at Harry and fell silent. Professor Flitwick came in and handed Hermione a bag. "I found it by the Whomping Willow." Hermione frowned and peered inside the bag. She gasped. "Harry's broom!"

She showed them what was left of Harry's Nimbus. They all groaned. Harry would be devastated. Little Professor Flitwick nodded gravely as if he'd read their thoughts then he excused himself.

"At least we can be thankful Harry's in one piece," George said as he put his arms around Alicia's middle.

"Lucky the ground was so soft," Ron said.

"I thought he was dead for sure," Angelina admitted.

"But he didn't even break his glasses," Alicia noted.

Katie shivered in her seat. "That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Alicia nodded in agreement. She wasn't sure whether Katie was referring to Harry's fall or the hundred Dementors. Both sights had been horrifying.

"Harry!" Fred stepped up beside George's chair quickly. "How're you feeling?"

Harry looked confused for a second then he appeared to remember. "What happened?" He sat up, much too quickly for their liking.

"You fell off," Fred answered. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

Alicia fought to control her shaking to no avail. "We thought you'd died." 

"But the match. What happened? Are we having a replay?"

Everyone avoided his eyes and he got the message. "We didn't - _lose_?"

"Diggory got the Snitch," George confirmed. "Just after you fell. He didn't realise what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a re-match. But they won fair and square.even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" Harry looked around.

"Still in the showers," Fred said. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

Alicia's stomach lurched. Of course Oliver wasn't that stupid. Still.it wouldn't hurt to go make sure he was all right. 

Fred grabbed Harry's shoulder and shook it. "C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."

"There had to be one time you didn't get it."

"It's not over yet," Fred added. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff lose to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points."

"But if they beat Ravenclaw." Ron said

"No way, Ravenclaw are too good," Angelina said with a decided shake of her head. "But if Slytherin lose against Hufflepuff."

"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way-" Alicia pointed out.

The group continued to run through every possible scenario. The truth was they were still in with a good chance of making the final. Ron suggested they even things up by throwing Malfoy off his broom. "I'd like to see _him_ survive a fifty foot drop."

Madam Pomfrey came to shoo them away and Fred promised they'd come back to visit Harry later. They left him with Ron and Hermione and were surprised to find Lee standing in the corridor with Cedric pacing beside him.

"What do you want?" Fred demanded. Alicia quickly closed the door so Harry wouldn't hear.

Cedric ignored him and addressed Angelina. "Is he all right?"

Angelina smiled slightly and opened her mouth. Fred glared at her and she snapped her mouth shut again. George folded his arms across his chest. "Why do you care?"

"I just want to make sure he isn't hurt. A fall like that."

"He's fine," Alicia answered. "But he's a little disappointed we lost."

"Alicia!"

She rolled her honey brown eyes. "Honestly, the amount of testosterone flying around here," 

"You shouldn't have told him!" Fred insisted.

"Why? It's not like Cedric pushed him off his broom."

"Let's go," Katie interrupted.

"Thanks," Cedric called after them.

"Shut up," George snapped.

"Lee, have you seen Oliver?" Alicia asked him as they headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't think he's come in yet."

"Really?" She frowned slightly. She knew he could look after himself but she couldn't help but worry. "I guess I should go see if he's all right."

"Take these then. It's still raining." Lee handed her his umbrella and he shrugged off his cloak.

"Thanks a lot," Alicia said gratefully and pulled his warm cloak on over her muddy uniform. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Is this considered a cliffhanger? I mean, you should already know what happens next chapter. I thought I'd leave it there anyway. The next chapter might be a little difficult to write but I'll try to do it quickly.

Guess what!! It's my birthday on the 23rd of February! I'm turning 18!! Whooo! You know what I'd really like for my birthday? Well, apart from a car, money and HP #5.I would love to have 300 reviews! That's only 9 reviews away! I know you can do it! Whoever is 300 will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Is that bribery? Ah, who cares.

Pleeeeease review!

Now to my wonderful reviewers:

****

mystical: Who doesn't love Sean? His accent really does it for me.and the fact that he's gorgeous helps too! Go Draco! Lol. God, I don't know what's come over me. George would be so ashamed!

****

Meredith: All Percy needs is a stupid little moustache! But I love Percy he's fun to write. Hell, I just love everybody! No offence taken either. I'm aware that I'm a slack ass. I hope this one was quick enough too.

****

Twilight's Mysteries: Ron/Hermione all the way for me! The Harry Potter Message Board? Umm.this may sound really stupid but I don't know! I join so many things that I lose track! Give me the address and I'll check! I frequent the forums at FictionAlley. My username is Leeshy Peesh (odd, I know) and if anyone else goes there feel free to Owl me.

****

Ashlee: Hehe. So you aren't much of an Oliver/Alicia fan? You may not like the next chapter then! But remember that in the end she's with George. Just comfort yourself with that thought. Percy was pretty stupid to think she'd spy on her best friends.

****

daiZe: Hi! Here you go! I hope you like this chapter as well. I tried to put in more George/Alicia interaction because there won't really be any in the coming chapters. Everyone seemed to like the Hitler part!

****

Eriador: Poor George! Yes, Percy should bugger off every one in a while. J.K would be proud! My ultimate goal is to have this finished and be starting the sequel by the time OotP comes out. If I continue at this rate I should be able to do it!

****

Star2717: I guess I prefer them older as well. I have more room to do stuff without worrying that they're too young. So you don't think it's Snape? Lupin? Interesting. I hope you get over your writer's block! I love your story!

****

swimgirl: George is hopeless, isn't he? But then again, Alicia doesn't help the situation by being completely oblivious. I've been in a similar situation (when I was younger) to her and I was equally oblivious so maybe it's a name thing. All Alicias must be ignorant. Except daiZe of course *waves* you're not ignorant! I like Oliver/Katie too (largely thanks to Laverne de Montmorency's story) but I love Lee and think he deserves someone.

****

Oliverwoodschic: Thanks! You have to be one of my most consistent reviewers! I appreciate it!

****

YoungandHopeless: I'm glad you got around to reviewing. But I'm really just glad you've been reading and enjoying! I've updated so now you have to! Pleeease!! I want to know what happens with the bet!

****

lil azn mystikal girl: Hiya! I agree, everybody should like Remus! And I'm sure most people do. I alternate between him and Sirius most of the time. Thanks for the review! 


	29. Dangerous Liaison

Disclaimer: J.K owns Harry Potter and all associated stuff.

A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! Ok, maybe not all of you. If you don't like the idea of Oliver/Alicia then perhaps you should skip this chapter. I really don't want any flames telling me Alicia should be with George or Oliver should be someone else. I've warned you. Read at your own risk.

Thanks for all the reviews and birthday wishes! 

Dedicated to paradise_or_poison for being my 300th reviewer! It's always great to see new reviewers. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Noodlejelly because it seems she's the only one looking forward to O/A! This is for you guys!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 28

Alicia opened Lee's red and gold umbrella and hurried across the wet grounds. Every time the wind blew, rain managed to sneak under the large umbrella so she got wet anyway. She broke into a jog as she cursed the weather, Dementors, Malfoy, Oliver.pretty much anything she could think of.

There was a loud crack of thunder as Alicia reached the stadium. She closed the umbrella and shook some of the water off it. She knocked on the change room door first. "Oliver? You in here?" 

No answer. She pushed the door open and entered. The only sound was the distant dripping of water into water. Oliver's Quidditch uniform was lying in a crumpled ball on the floor. His bag was still open on the bench so he couldn't have gone far.

Alicia called out to him once more and checked all the shower cubicles. No Quidditch captain. She left the change rooms and stood in the tunnel to the pitch for a moment. "Where the hell is he?" 

She wandered down the end of the tunnel and there he was. Through the sheets of rain she could just make out a lone figure standing in the middle of the pitch. Alicia fumbled the umbrella open again and dashed out of the tunnel. Fresh mud splattered over her uniform and her shoes were sucked into the mud on every step.

"Oliver!"

He turned around slowly and gave a hollow sort of smile. "Hi."

"Don't you '_hi_' me, Oliver Wood!" Alicia yelled. "It's pouring rain and you're standing right out in the middle of it! Have you gone _completely_ _mad_?!"

He just shrugged and wiped some water from his eyes. Something about seeing him all sad and wet made Alicia's heart melt. "Your lips are turning blue. I'm taking you in to have a warm shower."

"I already had one," he said quietly.

"Well, you're having another then. Come on, you want to get pneumonia? That would really end our chances of winning the Cup."

"We're not going to win the Cup, Alicia."

"Come _on_!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him under the umbrella. Oliver shook his head and struggled away from her. He began to walk away and Alicia sighed and hurried after him. "Would you get under the umbrella!"

"I'm already soaked. What does it matter?"

"You're a crazy prat, Oliver. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

Alicia sighed again and prodded him in the back to make him walk faster. After what seemed like ages, they reached the relative shelter of the tunnel. Oliver stopped walking and Alicia closed the umbrella again.

"You should get back up to the castle," he said. "Your friends are probably wondering where you are."

"They can take care of themselves. I'm not going anywhere till you've taken a shower." Alicia smiled and flicked a drop of water off the end of his nose.

"I really don't want to take a shower."

"You don't have a choice. Now get going," she said firmly jabbing him with the tip of the umbrella.

He looked like he was going to challenge her for a second then his shoulders slumped in defeat. He groaned and reluctantly opened the door to the change room. Alicia entered right behind him and propped the drenched umbrella up against the wall. "Right. Do you have any other dry clothes?"

"No."

"I figured that would have been hoping too much. All right then. Shoes and socks off."

"Come again?"

"Take your shoes and socks off," she repeated slowly.

Oliver just gave her an odd look then sat down and pulled his muddy trainers and wet socks off. "I _really _don't need to take another shower."

"Like hell you don't. You're as pale as Moaning Myrtle and-" she put a hand on his cheek "-you're ice cold."

"All I want to do is curl up into a ball," he mumbled dejectedly.

Alicia's heart nearly broke at that. "Oh, Oliver, it's not that bad."

"It is so."

She sighed and pulled him back to his feet. "We can still win! The others and I worked it out while we were visiting Harry. We still have a really good chance."

"I know that, but if the Dementors come back next game."

Alicia hadn't even thought of that. Oliver nodded smugly at the look on her face. "But they wouldn't dare try that again. Dumbledore would flip."

Oliver was doubtful they'd listen to the Headmaster for much longer. He decided not to push it though. "Is Harry all right?"

"He's not injured, which is a small miracle in itself, but he blames himself for the loss. Poor kid, it was his first defeat. It's easier for us because we're used to it. He'll be all right in a couple of days," she added. 

"You should probably tell him that you don't blame him though."

"I will," he promised.

"All right, captain." Alicia grabbed the hem of his navy blue, knitted jumper.

He pushed her hands away, looking alarmed. "Alicia! What are you doing?" 

"Relax. I was just going to take your jumper off for you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me? You were_ just_ going to take my jumper off?" 

"You don't shower in it, do you?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I want to try a drying spell on it."

"Fine, but I'm quite capable of taking my own clothes off." With that he pulled the jumper over his head and handed it to her rather abruptly.

"Thank you. Go have a nice hot shower and I'll wait out here for you," Alicia gave him a shove towards a shower cubicle and she went to the girls side of the change rooms and grabbed her wand out of her bag. She spread the jumper over a bench and scratched her head in thought. She muttered what she thought was a drying spell and tapped it with her wand.

It didn't become any drier but it did turn bright pink. "Whoops," Alicia said as she cringed. She tried but she couldn't undo her spell. It would probably wear off in a few hours. Hopefully.

Alicia grabbed the pink jumper and went back to the other side of the change room. Walking past Oliver's shower cubicle, she realised the door was wide open. She yelped and put her hand over her eyes. "What's wrong?! You can't shower with the door open!"

There was no answer but Alicia could still hear the running water. "Oliver? You all right?"

"Not particularly," came his reply.

"Ok, I'll come in. You're not - you know - naked or anything?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm fully clothed."

"I'm not disappointed, you egotistical git," Alicia snapped. Her flushed cheeks, however, told a different story. She buried the pink jumper in the bottom of his bag and cautiously stuck her head in his shower cubicle. Oliver was sitting in the corner with his knees drawn up to his chin. He was just out of reach of the water. "What are you doing down there?!" she demanded, slightly alarmed by his behaviour.

"Do you think it's a sign, Leesh?" he asked, ignoring her initial question.

"What are you prattling on about?"

"Maybe it's a bad omen."

"You don't believe in omens. You told me so." 

"Maybe that's why it's happening. Maybe I'm supposed to believe in omens." He frowned, obviously deep in thought. Oliver Wood definitely wasn't introspective by nature but the events of previous years had pushed him over the edge. Alicia was more than worried at this point. She was literally frantic.

"Oliver! Tell me what's wrong!" She edged along the wall to avoid the water and knelt beside him.

"It has to be a sign. I'm not supposed to succeed at Quidditch. I'm never going to play in the professional league and I certainly won't play for Scotland." 

"That's insane." Alicia shook her head and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "You live and breathe Quidditch. You could never do anything else."

"Maybe I can become an accountant. I can add up well enough. Or a professor," he said thoughtfully.

Then he sighed deeply. "Except I don't know anything but Quidditch. Who am I kidding? I'll probably end up at the Ministry with Percy."

"Don't talk like that! Honestly, you're making a mountain out of a molehill. You have to be optimistic. The teams needs you!" Alicia said passionately. She felt like one of those weird Muggle motivational speakers.

"You need me?"

She nodded. "The team needs you." 

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need me?" He looked into her eyes intently. Alicia just blinked in surprise. "I said, do you need me?" Oliver repeated.

"I heard you the first time," she said a little snappily. "This isn't about me. The team."

"The team?" he said with a dark laugh. "If they need me so much why aren't they here? Can you answer me that, Alicia."

Of course, she couldn't. She'd backed herself into a verbal corner. Alicia groaned and massaged her temples. "I don't know, I can't speak for them, Oliver."

"But you came," he said softly.

"I was worried about you," Alicia said uncomfortably. She suddenly realised she was shivering. And she knew it had more to do with Oliver's chocolate brown eyes than the weather.

"Why?"

"What is this? Twenty-bloody-Questions?" she shrieked, her voice reverberating through the change room.

"That got you riled up," Oliver noted casually.

"Yeah, well stupid questions have that effect on me."

"Anyway, I'm glad you came," he said earnestly.

"Me, too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"No idea," she admitted with a smirk. "It just popped out. Finished wallowing on the floor of the shower?"

"I guess so." Oliver ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up. "I think I overreacted a little."

"No arguments from me." Alicia stood up and offered her hand to him. Oliver hesitated then took it gently in his own. "You're still cold."

"I'll go put on my jumper then."

"Uh, umm, maybe you shouldn't do that," Alicia blanched, remembering the drying spell gone wrong. Throwing caution to the wind, she gave Oliver a slight push so he was standing under the stream of warm water. He coughed and spluttered in surprise, spraying water all over Alicia's face in the process.

"What was that for?!"

She smiled as innocently as she could. "Accident." 

"Bollocks it was!" He stepped up to her and gazed into her eyes with that penetrating look of his. Alicia's heart began to pound against her ribcage so loudly that she was sure Oliver would hear it over the cascading water. They stood nose to nose for a moment and Alicia couldn't help but stare as he licked a drop of water from the corner of his mouth. She was considering telling him to step back when his hands slipped around her waist.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow in amusement. He twisted the taps behind Alicia's back. "I'm turning the water off. What did you think I was doing?"

At that very second, Alicia wanted nothing more than to dig herself a big hole to hide in. Of course he was turning the water off. It was naïve of her to think otherwise. This was Oliver for Christ's sake! She was acting like one of his bimbo groupies.

"Or perhaps a more appropriate question would be what did you want me to do?" he said tentatively.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alicia whispered. He was still standing much too close. His breath was warm on her cheek and she was finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than his lips.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said confidently. That made Alicia silently fume. Only a moment ago he was sitting on the bottom of the shower mumbling about omens and the Ministry and now he was so damn sure of himself.

She narrowed her light brown eyes. "Could you give me a little room to breathe?" 

"Sure." He took two steps back and spread his arms. "Breathe away."

"Thank you," she saidd crisply and adjusted her ponytail. "I'm going back up to the castle now. I want to shower before dinner."

"Dinner isn't for hours."

"Well, I want a really long shower," Alicia replied tersely. "I'll see you back up at school."

She'd only taken a step when Oliver's arm shot out and blocked her exit. He leant casually against the wall and Alicia stepped back again. "What are you playing at, Wood?"

"I've been meaning to do something for a while now," he said distractedly as he stepped up to her again.

Alicia's stomach did a somersault and she gulped. "So? What does that have to do with me?"

Oliver considered answering her but quickly decided that actions spoke louder than words. He put a cold hand to her cheek and she inhaled sharply as his lips descended on hers. A jolt of electricity ran through her body as his soft, warm lips brushed over hers. It was really nothing more than a gentle caress, but it worked all the same. Oliver's hand slipped to her neck and he pulled back an inch or so. He smiled and Alicia just stood there with her mouth open.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he explained softly. "You remember when we met on platform nine and three quarters?"

Alicia made an odd croaking noise. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Of course I remember, you rescued me from Flint."

"Well, back then I thought you were gorgeous."

Alicia's knees wobbled dangerously. "You were a thirteen year old boy. Anything with two legs and a uterus would have looked appealing to you."

"Maybe so, but there was something about you. Back then I could ignore it but then you grew up and you're still this gorgeous, sweet girl. I ignored my feelings for as long as I could, I really tried-"

"Shut up," Alicia interrupted suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Oliver withdrew his hand, looking unbelievably hurt. "I'm pouring my heart out here and you just-"

"Shut up and kiss me again," she ordered.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe his luck. He thought he was going to be shot down for sure. "So, does this mean it's not just one sided?"

"Kiss me again and I'll be able to tell you."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that. This time his lips captured hers passionately and she responded by sliding her arms around his neck. Though neither of them was very experienced their mouths moved automatically and they went with it. Alicia smiled into the kiss as she felt Oliver's hands grasping her hips tightly.

As tongues came into play, Alicia was pleased to note his mouth was as sweet and warm as she'd imagined. What really surprised her was how well he actually kissed. She promised to write a thank you note to the girl who had taught him to use his tongue like that. Actually, forget the note, she was going to send a fruit basket. The biggest one she could find.

The kiss became more insistent as she threaded her fingers through his damp hair. Oliver took a step forward and pushed her up against the wall. Alicia moaned and gathered all her strength while Oliver pressed his body against her. She let her hands slip down to his chest then shoved him away with all her might. Caught unawares, he stumbled back and his feet slipped on the wet tiles. He just managed to grab hold of the wall before he fell on his backside.

Oliver stared at Alicia, trying to catch his breath. "I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. I'm so sorry," he apologised desperately. He couldn't help but think how he'd surely ruined their friendship with his errant hormones.

"No," she said quickly and soothingly. "You pushed me into the tap," she explained whilst rubbing her lower back.

"Oh," he mumbled, feeling extremely foolish. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Alicia lied. She was going to get a horrible bruise. But right now that seemed a small price to pay for a kiss like that.

The two of them stood in an uncomfortable silence. Alicia smoothed a crease from her uniform, though that was pointless considering it was covered in mud anyway. Oliver examined his hands pedantically. He was the first to speak. "So.what do we do now?"

"You're asking me?" she said, a wry grin on her flushed face. "You've been the one in control so far."

"I hadn't thought this far ahead," he admitted. "I was expecting you to slap me or something."

"Would it help if I did?"

"Possibly." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Do you mind if we keep this just between ourselves for now?"

Alicia managed a small shake of her head. It was too hard to concentrate on one thing at a time. Especially when Oliver was holding her hand. He could have asked her to do anything and she wouldn't have had the presence of mind to refuse. As it was, he simply pulled her into his arms and put his chin on top of her head. Alicia breathed deeply. He smelt like rain.

"You smell nice," she said vaguely.

He chuckled and the sound reverberated through his chest. "You smell like sweat coated in mud." 

"Alicia!"

The voice echoed through the tunnel outside and Alicia jumped, causing Oliver to almost bite his tongue. She recognised the voice immediately. "It's George!" she hissed.

"Oh no." Oliver let her go quickly. He furiously began to rearrange his hair and his shirt. "How do I look?"

"Wet," Alicia answered shortly. She rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth and tightened her ponytail. "How do I look?"

"Like you've just had the snog of your life."

"Excellent," she groaned. "George is going to spot it a mile away."

"Just act natural," he advised. 

"Hanging around in the same shower cubicle isn't natural," she pointed out.

Oliver seized her arm hastily and dragged her out into the change room. He directed her towards the bench. "Sit here and look casual."

He disappeared back into the cubicle and shut the door. Alicia heard footsteps approaching so she put her knees together and clasped her hands in her lap. Sure, that wouldn't look guilty, she thought bitterly. She crossed her legs and folded her arms across her chest. No, that just looked defensive.

It hardly mattered. George would read her like a book. She wished he didn't know her so well. The door banged open. "Licia? Are you in here?"

That wasn't George. It was Katie. She must have come, too! With her around George might not notice anything.

"Thank God," Alicia whispered. "I'm in here!" she called to them.

Katie came around the corner with George trailing behind with a dripping wet umbrella. They were both clean and warm, unlike her. Katie smiled and George frowned.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked.

"Where's Wood?" George asked, looking around and spotting his bag and uniform.

Alicia was saved the trouble of answering as he emerged from the shower. "I'm here," he said brightly. A little too brightly.

"Why are your clothes wet?" George's voice was curious bordering on suspicious. Oliver hadn't bothered to come up with an excuse for that. His mind caved under pressure and he stammered.

Thankfully, Alicia could think on her feet. "He was being a stupid git, blaming himself for the loss and stuff, so I threw him out into the rain to bring him to his senses. Cold water does wonders."

George looked between the two of them and Oliver nodded in agreement. George shrugged and began to look disinterested again. Alicia and Oliver started to breathe normally.

"It's nobody's fault," Katie said. "Not yours and certainly not Harry's."

"Can we discuss this later?" Alicia said. The last thing they needed was for Oliver to slip into one of his moods again.

"Good idea," George agreed immediately. "Can you help us bring up everyone's gear?"

"Sure."  
  
So the four of them gathered up their teammates' belongings along with their own. Alicia huddled under an umbrella with George and they trudged back up to the castle. The rain was gradually beginning to ease up and the sun was even starting to peek through the dark clouds. She couldn't help thinking of the kiss as she followed her friends up to the Tower. She wasn't quite sure what it meant for her and Oliver but she wouldn't ever forget it. Her first real kiss. In a shower of all places.

She giggled despite herself and George gave her a sideways glance. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'"

George was a little disappointed that she was obviously keeping something from him. But at least she was happy again. She gave the two boys a small wave as she headed upstairs with Katie. Oliver waved back practically skipped upstairs. He left Harry's things in his room then continued up to his own room.

His roommates all looked at him hesitantly as he dropped his bag on his bed and began to unpack. He whistled to himself as he shoved his strategic boards back under his bed. Matt and Percy exchanged a curious glance. Oliver didn't even notice. He was reenacting the kiss in his mind.

It had been such a perfect moment. And only now did he realise what it truly meant. There was no way they could have a relationship. Fred and George would have a field day. Oliver constantly preached about Fred and Angelina's relationship getting in the way and now that the tables were turned he was doing exactly the same thing.

He threw his gloves in a drawer. He'd have to talk to Alicia as soon as possible. There was no point making decisions now. If she agreed that a relationship was too difficult then-

Hang on.why was his jumper pink?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What an appropriate chapter to have out for Valentine's Day! I hope it didn't make you gag or anything. I tried not to make it _too_ fluffy. Partly because most of you are hanging out for G/A but also because Oliver and Alicia's relationship isn't like that. Aah, I'm getting ahead of myself again! That will be explained more in the sequel. Yes, there is a deeper meaning to their snog!

I hope you enjoyed it even if you're not the biggest fan of O/A. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Sorry. I won't be addressing reviewers this chapter because I'm in a hurry to get it posted before they take the site down. If you're reading this before that then I hope you have a nice Valentine's Day. I'm going to have a cup of tea and read a book for Valentine's Day. Extremely exciting.


	30. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter! I know it must be quite a surprise for you.

A/N: Thanks for your lovely reviews. I was a little worried about the reaction I'd get for that chapter. I'm glad you all still love me! Sorry it took so long. I started university and I already have to make a class presentation this month. It's damn ridiculous.

Alicia and Oliver have their 'talk' in this chapter. It won't really be a fluffy snog-fest so it should be safe enough to read. This chapter will also involve the Christmas holidays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 29

Alicia was sitting by the lake, watching the giant squid's tentacles glide over the surface of the shimmering water. The majority of the school was in Hogsmeade drinking Butterbeer and having a wonderful time celebrating the end of term. A savage wind blew and Alicia shivered. She hadn't been able to find her cloak so she was left with her thin Gryffindor jumper. Well, at least it wasn't snowing.

She'd been waiting for Oliver for nearly ten minutes now. He had slipped a note into her Transfiguration homework the night before. Apparently he wanted to 'talk'. The only time he knew they'd be assured privacy was on Hogsmeade weekend.

"Should I be worried?" Alicia asked. "He's hardly looked at me since the…incident. What if I'm a bad kisser?"

"Who're you talking to?" Alicia jumped. Oliver smiled and sat down beside her. "Jumpy aren't you?"

"Do you blame me? You could have been Sirius Black or a Dementor, or worse…Percy," she shuddered.

"It's only me. Sorry, it just took awhile to sneak out. So who _were_ you talking to?"

"Neptune."

Oliver frowned. "As in the Roman god?"

"No. As in the giant squid."

"I didn't know it has a name," Oliver said, looking mildly surprised.

"I took it upon myself to give him one," Alicia said. Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No. It's just odd," Oliver said, trying to hide his amusement, but failing miserably. "You talk to the squid."

"The squid has a name," she said tersely. Then she wrapped her arms around herself to trap some warmth.

"You brought me out here to talk about Neptune?" she snapped.

"No. I want to talk about us."

Alicia's heart skipped. She hadn't even realised they warranted an 'us', yet. That had to be a good sign. "What about us?" she asked as casually as was humanly possible.

Oliver crossed his legs then picked at a tuft of grass by his knee. He looked like he was considering his words carefully. After a second of contemplation, he realised there was no easy way to say it. "We stepped over the line."

Alicia snorted at his choice of words. "Honey, we took a flying _leap_ over the line." She saw the resigned look on his face and continued quickly, "But you have to realise we can't go back."

"I know," he replied. "So what do you do when you can't go back?"

Alicia blinked away tears. He was trying to let her down gently. She opened her mouth to tell him not to bother but he held up his hand. "Let me answer. When you can't go back, Leesh, you either stay where you are or move forward. We both know it's irrational to think we can keep avoiding each other, so we can't stay where we are…" he trailed off.

"Then we have to move forward," Alicia finished slowly, struggling to wrap her frazzled mind around his words.

"Precisely." Oliver shuffled a little closer to her. His heart was thumping and his palms were sweaty. The only other time he felt this nervous was the morning of a game. But Quidditch was something he understood while this whole expression of feelings thing was completely new and confusing.

Alicia asked, "So, what's the next logical step after snogging in the shower?"

"Snogging by the lake," he answered without a hint of hesitation.

"Ah, I like your logic, Wood." Alicia gave her best beguiling smile. It seemed to work because Oliver leant over and kissed her. As she settled into his warm embrace, Alicia's mind was spinning. What would Angelina and Katie say? What would George say?

Furthermore, what would Percy say?

Oliver must have felt her smile because he pulled back slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she assured him. "I was just thinking about Percy."

Oliver's eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "You were thinking about _Percy_ while we were kissing? Alicia, that's…disturbing."

"Not like _that_! I was just imagining his reaction when he finds out we're together. I'm sure he'll find a reason to disapprove."

At this, Oliver began to look uncomfortable. He withdrew, leaving Alicia feeling oddly alone. He started to pull out random blades of grass and balance them on his knee. Alicia was on the verge of a panic attack. She'd obviously said something wrong. Why hadn't she kept her mouth shut?

"That's also what I wanted to talk about," Oliver said without looking at his companion. He heard her teeth chattering so he promptly shrugged off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she mumbled half-heartedly. She was still trying to discern what she could have said to make his mood plummet so dramatically.

"I think we should keep this a secret for a while," Oliver finally blurted unceremoniously. 

Alicia stopped biting her nails to gape at him. "A secret, as in we don't tell anyone?"

"That's usually what a secret entails," he replied dryly.

"Why keep it a secret?" she demanded. "Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"Of course not! That's ridiculous!" He suddenly turned and grasped her forearm. "Think about it clearly for a moment. I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and you're my Chaser."

"So? There isn't a rule against us dating. Trust me, I know, Percy has forced me to read the school rules seven times already."

"I know that it's perfectly within the rules! But imagine the sensation we'd cause. I'd be accused of favouritism and everyone will think you're only on the team because I fancy you."

Alicia had a sudden, alarming thought. "_Is_ that why I'm on the team?"

"Come on, Licia, you know me better than that. You're on the team because you're an excellent Chaser," 

Oliver said firmly, leaving no room for arguments. "But others won't see it that way. With the Slytherins fanning the fire, things will get out of hand quickly. You have to believe I only want to protect you from rumours and slander."

Alicia almost threw her arms around him. Instead, she settled herself with grabbing his hand. So, he wanted to _protect_ her. Well, that changed everything. Alicia quite liked the idea of having a knight in shining armour. "All right, we keep it a secret."

"Brilliant." he smiled and placed a small kiss on her temple. "It's freezing out here. How about we head inside?"

"The library should be deserted. Want to go there?" Alicia asked, hoping to spend some more time with him. If they were serious about keeping their relationship a secret then any moment spent alone would be precious.

"Sure," he said, pulling his hand from her icy grip and sweeping the grass off his knee. "I want to check out some Quidditch books anyway."

Alicia chuckled as he helped her to her feet. "Why am I not surprised?"

The two of them wandered the empty corridors of the library for a few hours. Oliver left with his arms full of books. The castle was beginning to fill up as they headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. Oliver's pile of books wavered as the crowd jostled around them. Alicia managed to grab hold of one particularly fat book just before he dropped it.

He blew a strand of hair from his face. "Thanks."

"No problem. You know, I always figured you would have read every single Quidditch book in the library," Alicia admitted. 

Oliver turned to her and grinned. "I have. Three times each."

She giggled. "You need a life." 

"I have a life," he replied indignantly. "It just happens to be a very boring and pointless life."

"Just wait till you leave Hogwarts. You'll be living the high life of a pro Quidditch player in no time."

"High life?"

"Don't you ever read tabloids?" she said. "There's more to Quidditch than meets the eye. Behind the scenes it's a hotbed of love affairs, drugs scandals, illegitimate children…"

"You're scaring me," Oliver said seriously.

"Sex, drugs and rock 'n' roll, baby. You can't escape it," Alicia teased.

"All I want to do is play Quidditch. Is that too much to ask for?" 

"These days it is. It's all about money now. Endorsements, advertisements, interviews, partnerships…"

"Shut up. You're doing that deliberately to frighten me," Oliver said as he nudged her with his elbow.

Alicia just laughed as they followed a wind blown huddle of fourth years into the common room. With a tiny wink Alicia added the book to Oliver's pile and skipped upstairs. Angelina and Katie were sitting together on Alicia's bed when she entered. 

"You feeling better, dear?"

Alicia smiled at Katie and nodded. She'd told them she was feeling under the weather so they wouldn't question her reasons for staying behind. At first Alicia had felt bad about lying to them but it was only really a small white lie. Nothing major.

"Where were you?" Angelina asked, not looking up from her Quidditch magazine.

"In the library by myself. I was just doing a bit of reading. Nothing exciting."

Angelina finally managed to tear her eyes away from the magazine. Alicia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear innocently as Angelina frowned at her curiously.

"Whose cloak is that you're wearing?" she asked.

__

Oh, hell.

"It's mine, silly," Alicia said with a nervous giggle.

"No it isn't," Angelina said simply. "I borrowed yours today because mine's dirty. It's hanging by the door."

Alicia turned around and sure enough her cloak was hanging in its familiar spot. She pretended to look surprised. "Ah, so it is."

"Whose cloak is it then?" Katie joined in.

__

Double hell.

"George's."

"Really? I could have sworn George was wearing his cloak today in Hogsmeade," Angelina said thoughtfully. The faint smile on her lips made Alicia squirm. Something was going on.

"He has two. Now if you're finished with the questions I'd like to take the cloak back to George before dinner," Alicia said briskly.

Katie smothered a giggle. Alicia just glared. "What's _so_ funny?"

"He shares his clothes with you," she answered cheerfully. "I just think it's sweet. Don't you, Angelina?"

"Positively adorable," she replied. "That's a sign of true devotion."

"'True devotion'?" Alicia echoed in confusion. "I think you girls had too much Butterbeer today. I'll see you at dinner."

She turned sharply and stalked from the room. Katie turned to her friend, a look of concern on her face. "I think she's pissed off at us."

Angelina smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Katie nodded vaguely. "Do you think what Fred told us today is true? About George and Alicia, I mean."

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I'd like to think that I - being one of her best friends and all - would have picked up on it."

"But Fred knows George better than anybody and he noticed it. I just thought Alicia would have told us if anything was going on."

"That's what I thought as well, but she has been acting odd lately…"

Meanwhile, Alicia was stomping up the boys' staircase. She had to sneak across the crowded common room but Fred and George's celebratory fireworks had provided an ample distraction. She stopped in front of Oliver's room with his cloak tucked under her arm. Alicia knocked crisply and the door flew open almost immediately.

It was Percy. "What's wrong? Is there an emergency? Is it time to implement Plan Evac?"

Alicia gave him a weary look. "Nothing's wrong. There's no need to evacuate the school."

"Oh," Percy said, relaxing a millimetre or so. "What did you want to see me about?"

"I didn't actually come to see you." 

Matt laughed in the background as Percy turned red. "Perce thinks everybody who comes to the door wants to talk to him."

"I certainly do not think that!" the Head Boy spluttered.

"It's all right. I just want to speak to Oliver for a moment."

There was a sudden scuffling noise in the room and Oliver appeared behind Percy looking slightly disheveled. He peered around her suspiciously. "This is a pleasant surprise, Alicia. Why don't you come in?"

"Technically that's not permitted," Percy interrupted in his authoritative voice. "Need I remind you of rule seven, sub-clause thirteen?"

Alicia rolled her eyes dramatically and slipped past him. Oliver slammed the door shut quickly as he heard footsteps. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked shakily.

Alicia just scowled and threw the cloak at him. "Why didn't you tell me I still had it on?! I just had to lie through my teeth and I don't like lying to my best friends."

Oliver groaned as his roommates looked on in unabashed fascination. Even Percy ceased his preaching to gape. The four boys Oliver shared with knew something was up.

"What's going on here?" Matt demanded after an extended silence.

"Nothing," Oliver said quickly. "Alicia, we'll talk about this later."

"I want to talk about it now!"

"Keep your voice down," he hissed.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

Oliver ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Alicia, feeling oddly rebellious and vindictive, said, "Oliver and I snogged in the shower."

Percy made an odd gurgling noise. Matt laughed and slapped Oliver on the back. The other two just stared in utter amazement. Pink blotches appearing on his cheeks, Percy struggled for words. "But…you can't…not in the shower…I'm sure there's a rule against it…perhaps I'll have to add one…"

Oliver looked indescribably embarrassed and Alicia began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"Don't worry," he said distractedly. "You better go."

She thought of kissing him goodbye but realised Percy's head would probably explode at the sight. She settled with an apologetic smile.

***************

Alicia didn't get a chance to talk to Oliver on the train ride home the next day. He did pop his head into the compartment she was sharing with the others. The smile he gave her assured Alicia that he wasn't angry.

At Platform nine and three quarters Alicia was surprised to see Jasmine waiting with her parents. She stood a few feet away from them looking sulky. Her pretty face broke into a smile when she spotted Alicia.

"Jas! I thought you would be staying at Beauxbatons over Christmas!" Alicia exclaimed as she hugged her little sister.

"I was going to but mum and David insisted I come home."

Alicia winced inwardly at the emphasis she put on David's name. Jasmine had always called him dad. She sighed. "It's Christmas, can't you call him dad?"

"I've already told mum that I'll only call him dad if she lets me go to Hogwarts."

"That's blackmail."

"I know."

Alicia decided it was best to leave well enough alone. The two girls returned to their parents and Alicia hugged them both, noticing her father was looking very strained.

"Having a good year?" her mother asked.

"Yep."

"I'm glad." She smiled genuinely. "Let's get home, shall we?"

"Why did they make you come home?" Alicia asked her sister quietly as they wound their way across the busy platform.

"Apparently for some sort of family announcement. Though I still don't see what that has to do with me."

"Jasmine, you know very well that you're a Spinnet," Alicia reminded her as they followed her parents back into the Muggle world.

"I changed my name," Jasmine said abstractly, flicking a strand of brown hair over her shoulder.

"You _what_?!"

"It's Jasmine Miller now."

Alicia gasped and nearly ran into a pole. Miller was her mother's maiden name. An unfamiliar anger welled up in Alicia. If Jasmine really had changed her surname then it would break her father's heart. 

"You can't do that to dad!" Alicia said vehemently. Luckily the crowd of bustling Muggles ensured her parents didn't hear.

"David isn't my real father. Why should I have his name?"

"Because he raised you as his own! Or doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"You don't understand!" Jasmine shrieked. "You know who _your _father is! You don't know what it's like not knowing who you are."

Alicia spotted tears in the corners of Jasmine's pale eyes and her anger ebbed away. "I know who you are. You're Jasmine Spinnet. My little sister."

"I just wish I knew who my real father was," the younger girl sighed.

Alicia couldn't reply as they had already reached the car and her parents were watching her curiously. Only then did Alicia realise the implications of a 'family announcement'.

They were getting a divorce.

It had to be. Though Alicia didn't want to admit it yet. She climbed into the back seat with Jasmine. 

"Mum, what's this I hear about an announcement?"

"You'll find out soon enough. We're going to Erica's flat," Natalie answered. She and David exchanged an unreadable glance and Alicia's stomach dropped.

The ride to the flat was silent. Alicia was deep in thought. By the time they arrived she'd made a decision that it wasn't going to happen if she could help it. She would kick, scream and cry of she had to but her parents were not going to split up again.

Jasmine must have thought along the same lines because she followed her sister upstairs while blinking back tears. If they did separate it would be her fault no matter what they said. She'd been born the first time they were apart so who knew what would happen this time.

"Licia! How's Hogwarts?" Erica threw the door open eagerly.

Alicia jumped in surprise. How could she be so cheerful when her parents were getting a divorce? Alicia swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. "School is fine. Apart from the whole Black thing of course."

"The Ministry has that under control," Erica assured them. She ushered her family inside and they sat around her kitchen table in a tense silence.

"So," Alicia said to her parents, "what's the announcement?"

They both shook their heads at the same time and Alicia was very confused. 

Erica was first to speak. "Alicia, Jasmine…I'm engaged."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ooh. Revelations! I bet you thought they were getting divorced. Actually, you probably saw through me. 

Reviewers! Yay!

****

Eriador- I don't have a boyfriend and it was rather depressing. But I bounce back quickly so I'm over it! Thanks. I can't resist writing romance.

****

Mystical- Yeah, I don't think I can really do full on fluff. I think George is going to walk in on them in the chapter after next. The next chapter will reveal more about Erica's engagement. So you prefer Scottish!Olly? Well, in that case I'll make him Scottish again. Just for you! Ah, don't you love poetic licence?

****

Ashlee- My new friend at FA! Hehe. I'm glad you thought it was all right anyway. I don't know if you'll be looking forward to the next few chapters. George is going to have his heart broken. It's going to be difficult to write!

****

Paradise_or_poison- Who doesn't love a juicy love triangle? The trouble with them is that someone always ends up hurt. Unfortunately it's George in this case. It is too bad Oliver is obsessed with Quidditch. That's his only flaw as far as I'm concerned.

****

VanessatheMagnificent- Thanks! It was my first time writing a full on kissing scene. There was one scene in Yule Ball but of course that didn't take place in a shower! I hope this one was good even it was boring.

****

Oliverwoodschic- I sometimes get a little torn as well. The important thing is that I always end up preferring George at the end of the day.

****

Star2717- I'm really glad you loved it. Your chapter was brilliant as well. This update probably wasn't as soon as you'd hoped but better late than never!

****

Violante- I looooved your review! There's nothing I adore more than long reviews! I hate it when they aren't together as well. But I'm really just pleased if Alicia's even mentioned in a story! You got the part about the cloak right. As too the identity of her father…well I don't want to say anything because I have a habit of giving things away. I will admit that Jasmine's appearance is pretty important. I really glad you want to see more of Erica and Charlie because I really like them as well. Look out for them in the next chapter!

****

Daize- You feel sorry for George now? You're going to hate me soon! Poor George is going to have a rough time in coming chapters. I'll probably end up hating myself for making him miserable.

Thanks for reading! I hope I can get the next chapter soon but university is a lot more full on then I thought!


	31. Christmas Eve at the Burrow

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters and I wouldn't even bother suing me. I just spent $200 on textbooks for Uni. Add that to all the fees I have to pay and I'm pretty poor.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here you go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 30

The first feeling that washed over Alicia was relief. Her parents weren't getting a divorce so she wouldn't have to throw a tantrum! Then immediately following that was excitement. Her big sister was getting married.

"Charlie!" Alicia and Jasmine squealed at the same time.

Erica nearly had a heart attack. "Charlie? You think I'd marry _Charlie_? I've told you a million times-"

Jasmine frowned. "Then who is it?" 

"Brian."

Silence.

"Who the bloody hell is Brian?" Alicia demanded.

"He works in my department at the Ministry. He was the one I went to Paris with."

"I thought that was a business trip?"

"It was," Erica blushed slightly.

"So you decided to up and get engaged?" Alicia folded her arms with a huff, clearly making her thoughts understood.

"We've been seeing each other casually for a while now," she replied tersely. "He proposed last week and I accepted."

Jasmine ran around the table to hug her sister but Alicia remained unmoved. She turned to her parents who obviously already knew. "Mum, dad, you approve of this?"

"Of course we approve," David answered quickly. "Brian is a very organised young man. Your mother and I met him last week and he really has his priorities in order."

Alicia snorted. "So, in other words he's boring?"

"Alicia!" her parents and sisters reprimanded.

"He works at the _Ministry_!"

"That does not automatically make him boring," Erica said firmly. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being safe and reliable."

"By safe and reliable you mean boring."

"You are an impossible little brat, Alicia Spinnet!"

Alicia just lifted her chin slightly and turned away. Erica jumped to her feet and stomped to her bedroom. David and Natalie exchanged a glance while Jasmine looked on eagerly, glad not to be the source of friction this time.

"Go and apologise to your sister," David ordered. He hadn't had to tell Alicia off for years and it felt a little odd.

"No."

Jasmine could barely hide her amusement as David's lips thinned and his face reddened. Alicia continued to pointedly ignore him and stare at a spot on the ceiling. Natalie decided to step in before things got out of hand.

"Alicia, that was really unnecessary. It's not fair to judge Brian before you've met him," she said gently.

"I don't want to meet him."

"You don't have a choice, dear. He's coming with us to the Burrow on Christmas Eve. I've already told Molly we're bringing a guest."

Alicia's head snapped around. "But he can't come! That's a Spinnet and Weasley tradition!"

"Perhaps I shouldn't come then," Jasmine interjected.

"You pipe down," David said sharply.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my-"

"Enough, Jasmine!" Natalie yelled, surprising everyone, including herself with her sudden anger. "I've really had enough of your attitude towards your father. I know it's just a ploy to get me to reveal whom your biological father is but I'm telling you it won't work!"

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just tell me about my father!" Jasmine slammed her fists on the table. 

Alicia was slightly miffed that the attention had been taken away from her. The youngest always got the attention. Why did she have to be the scorned middle child?

"You want to know about your father? Listen to me carefully, Jasmine. When your biological father found out I was pregnant he told me he wanted nothing to do with you. He said he had his own life and you weren't part of it." 

"That's not true," Jasmine said, tears springing to her blue eyes.

"Why would I lie to you? He cast me out and David took me back out of the goodness of his heart. _He _is your father so I don't want anymore talk about this," Natalie finished definitively. 

Jasmine blinked and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Natalie reached out to take her hand but she jumped back and fled from the flat. Alicia ran out after her without so much as glancing at her parents. As the girls left, the couple just stared at each other.

"She wasn't ready to hear that," Natalie said softly. She hadn't meant to be so abrupt but she'd been holding on to the truth about Jasmine's father so long that it just burst out in the end. Now Jasmine thought that her father was a horrible man. He hadn't wanted her in his life for several reasons but he wasn't really a bad man. Just proud and stubborn.

Jasmine put her head in her hands and David reached over to grip her shoulder. "Don't worry, love, I'll go speak to Leesh and Jas. You stay here and assure Erica her little sister won't beat up her fiancé."

she peered up and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for giving me the hard job." 

Her husband returned the smile and kissed the top of her head. She went to find Erica and he headed downstairs. The two girls were standing by the car and Jasmine was still crying while Alicia was attempting to comfort her.

"Why didn't he want me?" Jasmine sobbed as David approached.

"He's obviously an idiot," Alicia replied bracingly. 

"I have to agree with your sister on that one," he spoke up. The girls both turned to him. Alicia scowled and Jasmine just cried harder. "Don't give me that look, Alicia. And Jasmine you have to realise that your real father obviously had a lot going on in his life."

"If he didn't want a baby he should have been more careful!"

"I agree, darling, but what's done is done. But I bet he'll regret letting you go."

Jasmine wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry I was so nasty to you, daddy."

Alicia rolled her eyes and snorted loudly. Daddy? Honestly…

"It's fine, Jas." David smiled and hugged her.

"Fine?" Alicia put her hands on her hips. "After all she put you and mum through? She's suddenly all sugar and spice and you just forgive her?"

"I think she picked that up from you." 

Alicia blushed and looked at her feet. Her father pulled her into the embrace as well. By the time Natalie joined them the three were laughing and talking happily.

"Is Erica really angry at me?" Alicia asked as they drove home. They only lived ten minutes away.

"I think she'll be over it in the morning. I suggest you don't annoy her like that again though. I know you're attached to Charlie but it's Erica's life. She can marry who she likes."

"I won't say another word against what's-his-name," Alicia promised. She knew something the rest of her family obviously didn't.

On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Fred and George had informed her that Charlie had made a last minute decision to come home for Christmas. That meant he'd be attending the Christmas Eve dinner. Alicia could just sit back and let Charlie talk Erica out of it.

In the days preceding the dinner, Alicia and Erica reached an amiable agreement. If Erica didn't mention Brian in Alicia's presence then she wouldn't call him a stuck-up toff. Thankfully, nobody else had found out about Charlie's surprise visit so everything appeared to be working out.

Christmas Eve rolled around and Alicia was tense and jumpy. What if Charlie wasn't there? She smoothed her skirt down and tottered up to the Burrow in her heels. She didn't mind wearing skirts now that she was older but high heels were still shaky ground. Literally, Alicia thought, as she nearly twisted her ankle on a tuft of grass. As soon as she reached the door she kicked the shoes off and knocked.

"Alicia, you can't just go around barefoot," her mother sighed.

"Watch me."

The door opened and the conversation ceased. As Alicia had hoped, it was Charlie who answered.

"Hi, everybody." He flashed them what Alicia liked to call 'the Weasley grin'. Alicia threw herself at him and he laughed. "You can't have missed me that much, kid."

She released him as he peered around for Erica. Her parents and Jasmine were frozen in the doorway. They all knew the implications of his attendance. Natalie was the first to recover and she forced a smile. "I didn't know you were visiting, Charlie."

He just shrugged and ushered them into the house. "It was really a last minute thing. You know, homesick and all that. But I thought Alicia would have told you since the twins told her I was coming."

"No," David said, turning to Alicia and raising his eyebrows. "She didn't mention it."

"Didn't I? Hmm, must have slipped my mind."

Before anybody could yell at her, Alicia slipped further into the house to be greeted by the rest of the Weasley's, minus Bill, Fred and Ron. Molly was preparing food while Arthur set up the table. George and Ginny were stretched out in front of the fireplace playing a loud game of chess while Percy alternated between shushing them and reading. 

Ginny spotted Jasmine and immediately jumped up and dragged her upstairs to presumably talk about a certain green eyed Seeker. Alicia lay down on her stomach in Ginny's vacated spot. "Mind if I play?" she asked George.

He shook his head and tried to ignore the fact that he could see straight down her top when she was lying like that. Happy Christmas, indeed.

Charlie wandered over with his hands in his pockets, whistling a cheerful tune. He paced around for a moment then he sat down and feigned interest in the chess game. Alicia waited patiently then he asked with exaggerated casualness, "So, Leesh, where's your big sister hiding?"

"She should be here soon."

Charlie shrugged as if it made no difference to him. The game continued (Alicia was winning thanks to her opponents lack of concentration) and Charlie resumed his whistling.

"Must you do that, Charlie?" Percy peered over the top of his book. Charlie began to whistle even louder and Percy was about to storm up to his room when he caught sight of Alicia and gave her a thoughtful look. "Say, where's this mysterious guest you were supposed to be bringing along."

"Erica is bringing him."

Those three words had an instant affect on Charlie. He froze, lips pursed, eyes wide. "Him?"

"Yep."

"Who is he then?" George asked, finally managing to meet her eyes.

Alicia shrugged. "Some Ministry swot."

Charlie seemed rather pleased with that answer. "Is he her friend or something?"

"Not telling."

"Alicia… "

"She'll be here soon and you can ask her yourself," she replied firmly.

"Erica would have told me if she had a boyfriend. He has to be her friend then. Right, Alicia?"

She just smiled sweetly and shook her head. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh, come on!"

"Georgie, where's Fred?"

"You can't just change the subject like that," Charlie protested.

George ignored his brother. "He's upstairs moping."

"Did he have a fight with Angelina?"

"Don't ignore me-"

"They had a _huge_ fight. It was so bad that they broke up."

Alicia squealed in surprise and Percy muttered something about inconsiderate people and stomped upstairs. "They broke up?! No way it was that bad. Angelina would have told me."

"Well, according to Fred it was a small argument that Angelina started about nothing. Things got out of hand and she dumped him and Fred didn't even bother to protest," George said. "It only happened late this morning so you'll probably get an owl from Angelina tomorrow."

"They can't just break up like that! Especially not after all they went through to get together in the first place!" Alicia exclaimed in exasperation. "I think I should talk to Fred."

Charlie and George both shook their heads. "Not a good idea, kiddo," Charlie said quickly. "I doubt he's in the mood for female company."

"He's right, Leesh. Fred wouldn't even let Ginny and mum into the room when they went to check on him."

Knowing all about Fred's temper, Alicia decided it would be best to keep well away. They turned their attention back to the chess pieces that were demanding attention and the game resumed. Charlie began to hum this time and Alicia was getting so irritated that she was about to tell him about Brian. Before she got the chance there was a sharp knock at the front door.

Charlie leapt up immediately and effectively ended the game by knocking over half a dozen outraged chess pieces in his haste. Alicia and George were right behind him as he threw the door open. Alicia stared at her big sister and her fiancé from behind Charlie. Brian was smiling pleasantly and holding a bottle of expensive looking wine. Erica looked less pleased. She swore and stepped back and nearly tripped on Alicia's abandoned shoes.

"Merry Christmas!" Brian said eagerly, not picking up on the tension.

Everybody ignored him. Erica had quickly regained her poised and was glaring at Charlie. "You…what do you think you're doing? You can't be here!"

He shrugged. "You didn't want to visit me so I thought I'd visit you." 

"A little warning might have been nice."

"I wanted to surprise you."

Erica crossed her arms angrily. "I hate surprises and you know it." 

"Everybody needs a little surprise in their lives," Charlie amended.

The smile had long slipped from Brian's face. He'd finally noticed something was wrong. "Erica, what's going on?"

Erica turned to him and jumped slightly as if just remembering he was there. "Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me. Brian this is Charlie Weasley. Charlie this is Brian Nightingale." The two men nodded but made no move to shake hands. Erica smiled slightly nastily. "Brian's my fiancé."

Alicia couldn't see Charlie's face but she was sure it was the picture of shock. Erica smirked. "Surprise, Charlie."

"What's going on?' Natalie asked from behind George. Alicia turned to see everybody else crowded into the entryway behind them. Jasmine was hopping up and down trying to get a look at Brian.

"Shh!" Alicia hissed. "It's just getting to the good part!"

"You're engaged?" Charlie asked, his disbelief clear in his tone and body language.

"That's right." Erica held out her hand so he could see the large diamond ring adorning her finger. The ring shone and sparkled cheerfully. It had obviously been enhanced with a Glitter Charm. Personally, Alicia found it gaudy. She had a feeling Erica did too but was too proud to show it.

"Blimey, that thing is probably worth more than this house," George whispered.

Charlie was not as impressed. "It's a bit showy, don't you think?"

"I should think so," Brian said briskly. "It cost a small fortune. But I happen to think Erica's worth it. Wouldn't you agree, Charles?"

"It's Charlie and I don't think it's really necessary to give Erica a monetary value."

Alicia was very pleased with herself at this point. Erica was looking less sure of her fiancé every second. Charlie was clearly coming across as the better option.

"Charlie! Don't be so impolite! Let them into the house!" Molly ordered. Charlie stepped aside and everybody retreated so the couple could enter.

Spotting Alicia, Brian suddenly smiled brightly again. Alicia frowned. He wasn't as awful looking as she had imagined. He was pleasant. From a purely aesthetic point of view, of course. She was rooting for Charlie after all.

"You must be Jasmine."

"No. I'm Alicia."

"Ah, of course you are. Erica has told me a lot about you." Brian seized her hand and made a great show of kissing it. Alicia then made a great show of wiping it on her skirt.

Looking slightly perplexed, Brian moved on to greet Natalie and David. David shook hands with him as if he was some old friend he hadn't seen in years. Jasmine introduced herself and Brian kissed her hand as well. She giggled in delight.

"Thank you for letting me join you and your family for dinner, Mrs Weasley," Brian handed her the bottle of wine and gave her other hand the same treatment he'd bestowed upon Alicia and Jasmine. 

Molly blushed. "It's no trouble, dear. Thank you for the wine."

"You're welcome. I just hope I'm dressed adequately. Erica told me its tradition to wear casual Muggle clothes."

Alicia looked him up and down critically. He was wearing black dress trousers that seemed to repel wrinkles and an equally crisp long-sleeved, white shirt with a paisley green, silk tie. She was sure she'd be able to see her reflection in his shiny black shoes if she looked hard enough. He had dark hazel eyes and black hair that was sitting perfectly in place. Her future brother-in-law appeared anything but casual.

He was a sharp contrast to Charlie, however. He had opted for a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt with a picture of a Snitch. His hair defied any sort of order and, like Alicia, he was bare foot. 

"You look fine," Erica assured him, sparing Charlie an appraising glance. She didn't look too disappointed, Alicia thought.

"Well, dinner's ready," Molly announced. She suddenly noticed how messy the house was. This Brian fellow obviously lived well and was probably from one of the rich Wizard families. One of those families with twenty house elves.

"George, go get Fred and Percy," Arthur said.

"I'll come with you," Alicia offered. She followed George upstairs and knocked on Percy's door while he went to coax Fred out.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and entered Percy's compulsively neat bedroom. Percy himself was sitting at his desk reading. Alicia wandered over and picked up his picture of Penelope. 

"How did you do it, Perce?"

"Do what?" he asked, closing his book.

"Keep your relationship with Penelope a secret?"

"This has something to do with you and Oliver?"

Alicia shrugged and replaced the picture frame. "I just don't know if I can do it. I want to tell everybody."

Percy straightened the frame till it was sitting at a perfect forty-five degree angle. "I really don't know what advice I can give you, Alicia. But you have to realise my relationship with Penelope is serious."

She put her hands on her hips. "Are you implying Oliver and I aren't serious?"

Percy adjusted his glasses. "It's just that Penny and I were more mature."

"What does maturity have to do with it? Have you and Penelope ever kissed in the shower? No? I didn't think so. Don't talk to me about seriousness and maturity."

Percy sighed. "There's no need to get so defensive. Anyway, what are you doing in here? Apart from asking me inappropriate questions and touching my things, I mean."

"Dinner's ready," she replied simply and left his room with her hands still perched on her hips.

By the time she got downstairs everyone was already seated. Her eyes scanned the crowded table. One seat next to Charlie and another across from it next to Brian. The Weasley's and Spinnet's all watched her covertly out of the corners of their eyes. Alicia appeared to survey the empty seats extensively before finally pulling out the chair beside Charlie.

This obvious snub did not go unnoticed. George smirked from his seat down the other end of the table while a very sullen looking Fred watched in confusion. Erica gave her sister a warning glare and Brian's cheeks reddened slightly. Percy finally joined them and everybody began to help themselves to food. 

Nobody spoke for a minute or so. Brian was the first to break the silence when he offered Charlie a plate of meat.

"Would you like some turkey, Charlie?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

Brian raised an eyebrow. "Really? I though vegetarianism went out with the sixties."

"It's not some hippie fad. It was my own moral decision. You're familiar with morals, aren't you?"

Erica gulped her glass of wine in two mouthfuls and Alicia looked on eagerly, ignoring her food. George was whispering urgently to his twin, obviously filling him in on the action. Brian looked horribly offended and David thought it was best to intercede.

"This is wonderful chicken, Molly. What seasoning did you use?"

"I didn't use any."

"Oh."

__

Nice try, dad.

Brian piled more meat onto his plate than one person could ever hope to eat in one sitting. Charlie had about eight baked potatoes on his plate along with half a bowl of salad. Alicia knew that Charlie didn't even like potatoes but it was obviously a matter of principal.

This time it was Molly who attempted to initiate conversation. "So, Brian were you above or below Erica at Hogwarts?"

"I didn't actually attend Hogwarts. I was home schooled. I've found that public schools breed criminals and social misfits."

There was a smothered laugh and everyone turned to George. "Sorry, you just reminded me of Snape for a second there."

"Or Filch," Fred added.

Alicia was the only one who laughed. Brian obviously had no idea who Snape and Filch were but he got the gist anyway. Everybody ate for a while, Charlie munching loudly on his lettuce and Brian chewing his meat like a camel.

"Have you two set a date for the wedding yet?" Arthur asked.

"We were thinking sometime in spring," Brian answered.

"Actually I thought more along the lines of summer. That way everyone will be home from school," Erica said.

"Where will you have the ceremony?" Jasmine asked.

Brian said, "In a Church," at the same moment Erica said, "In a garden."

"I always liked the idea of a garden wedding," Charlie said reflectively. Erica blushed and poured herself some more wine.

"So, Alicia, Erica tells me you play Quidditch?" Brian said, pretending to care.

"Yeah."

"I must admit I'm not much of a fan. I don't get the point really."

"It's sport," Charlie said tersely. "It's not meant to have a point."

"Isn't sport just a chance to flaunt testosterone like cave men?" Brian replied sharply.

"I'm not a cave man!" Alicia cried indignantly. "And I _don't_ flaunt testosterone!"

"I never said you did."

"Yes you did!"

Erica was on the verge of tears when David said, "That's enough, Alicia. Brian didn't mean to offend you."

Alicia wasn't really too sure about that but she shut up anyway.

"When are you heading back to Romania, Charlie," Natalie asked after an extended silence.

"Well, I was planning to stay for a few days and visit some old friends but I might leave tomorrow night."

Erica knew she was one of the 'old friends' Charlie had referred to. It made her feel guilty to know he had come all that way to see her only to find her suddenly engaged.

"Charlie works with dragons in Romania," Alicia informed Brian proudly.

"Dragons?"

"That's right," Charlie said, a hint of challenge in his voice.

"My younger brother has a fascination with dragons," Brian said airily. "He's ten years old."

"My work with dragons is very critical. We provide sanctuary for orphaned or injured dragons."

"That's lovely. I've been looking into a proposal to cull dragons. All they're really good for is body parts after all."

Charlie dropped his knife and fork on his plate with a clatter. Alicia suddenly wasn't feeling very good about this whole situation. Charlie was very touchy about dragons. However, he took the moral high ground and chose to walk away rather than retaliate.

"Charlie!" Erica called after him. Brian looked at her in shock but she just glowered. "Why did you say that to him? You had no right!"

"Excuse me?"

Erica must have just realised she'd just defended the one guy she _wasn't_ supposed to be in love with because she jumped up and fled from the house. The front door slammed and Brian excused himself, thanked Molly again and left as well.

"I think that went well," George commented. Arthur gave him a sharp look and he looked down at his plate.

"Stuck-up git," Alicia said vehemently, stabbing her beef. She expected someone to tell her off but nobody even bothered. 

They were obviously thinking along the same lines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long though. Too much going on in my life sometimes.

Anyhow, I'm going to try to write in my spare time (which is sadly dwindling away to nothing) because I still want to get this finished before Order of the Phoenix. Thanks for all the reviews and encouragement. Just one more thing…GO THE KNIGHTS! They're back baby!

****

Ashlee- No, you probably won't like the next chapter. If everything goes to plan then George will find out. His poor little heart will be broken. So, yes, brace yourself!

****

Eriador- Ooh! Lots of cuties at uni. Unfortunately the majority don't do my course. Dammit. Stupid Oliver? Hehe. If that's that way you feel. I guess there already is a dramatic George ending in Yule Ball but I can guarantee that Alicia and George will kiss before the end of this story. You'll have to wait to find out the circumstances though…

****

Star2717- Hopefully he'll find out next chapter. It's going to be a hard one to write. More Percy in this chapter for you! He really is fun and easy to write. The fact that Alicia and Oliver's relationship is so complicated does factor into its demise but there are other reasons, which will surface later. I got a chapter out now you owe me one!

****

Shenaux- I don't really know if you'd call this (the prequel, I mean) a G/A story considering Alicia is oblivious. But I don't know if you'd call it O/A either. I guess it's up to the individual. Jasmine is a feisty little character, isn't she? She was very mean though but they've made up now so it should all be good. Until the sequel that is! Thanks, I did have a very nice party, by the way. Except it rained.

****

Oliverwoodschic- I guess you're not happy about the prospect of no more Oliver/Sean? I hope your foot feels better! Well, as you know, Erica isn't engaged to Charlie so we'll just have to wait and see what happens with those two. They're as hopeless as George and Alicia, really! No, her parents won't be getting a divorce now.

****

Me Myselvez and I- Hiya! Great to see you over here too! I so glad you like my fic. I don't want to deprive you of sleep though. I'll try to get chapters out quicker so you don't become an insomniac.

****

Tessa- Yay! Someone likes O/A! Glad you're back. Thanks. Uni is going all right. In case anyone is wondering I'm doing a Bachelor of Arts in English, text and writing with a sub-major in Communications. Yay for me.

****

mystical- Glad you're enjoying Scottish!Olly so much. My characterisation often leaves a lot to be desired but I think it's getting better and there's still a lot more to learn about them. Sadly, she wasn't engaged to a Weasley. Utterly amazing? *blushes* Thank you!

****

Meredith- Hi!Nope, Jasmine's father is still unknown but there were some subtle hints that may help you rule out certain people. I am having fun at Uni. Hehe. I'm happy for you.

****

Hopeless Angel- Thanks a lot for all your reviews! I love it when old readers turn up again. I think it's the ultimate compliment when someone remembers your story.

****

Zephyre- Good to hear from you again! Thanks, Uni is going well. Olly and Leesh were totally in control. But I guess naughty characters like those two are an unavoidable hazard with writing. Sometimes I feel lazy and just let them do what they want.

****

daiZe- Hello, fellow Alicia! I am having fun. I feel the same way sometimes. Poor George…oh, but Oliver…then again…poor George. Lol.


	32. Heartbreak on the Horizon

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns all. But I doubt she'd be pleased if she knew what I was about to do to her characters.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! They really motivated me. I would have got the chapter out quicker but I had Uni stuff due. And one of my friends turned 18.

WARNING: Angst ahead! 

Yes, this is _the _chapter. The one you've all been dreading. I've been dreading it too! George finds out about Alicia and Oliver and is understandably devastated. On a happier note, Sirius makes an appearance! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 31

After the disaster that was Christmas Eve, Charlie returned to Romania and Erica and Brian weren't speaking. Little hope was left for their relationship. Erica couldn't care less though. She was more worried about Charlie. No matter what she felt for him, he was still her friend. She knew she'd hurt him but her pride prevented her rushing to Romania and apologising.

Alicia wasn't feeling too good about her interference anymore. Everybody had ended up unhappy and Erica appeared no closer to declaring her love for Charlie. Alicia was even beginning to doubt that she did love Charlie. Maybe they were just friends after all.

She was glad to finally be back at Hogwarts, anyway. The trip to Hogwarts hadn't been as pleasant as she hoped though. Angelina and Fred had officially broken up. First she joined the boys in their compartment.

"Girls are so stupid," Fred said passionately.

"As you've told me twenty five times already," Alicia sighed. "Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

"Why? You'll just take Angelina's side!"

"Just tell her about it," George groaned and rubbed his forehead. He'd been listening to his twin complain ever since they broke up. Frankly, he was sick of it.

"Well, on the way home on the Hogwarts Express Angelina and I were talking about Christmas presents and she told me she didn't want anything. So I went to see her on Christmas Eve and she gave me a present but I didn't have one for her."

Alicia shook her head. "Oh, Fred." 

"How was I supposed to know she really wanted a gift?!"

"Honestly, you should have got her something no matter what she told you. It shows you care."

"I care because I listened to her!" Fred insisted. 

"Still, you should have got her something. Then she would have said, 'Fred! You shouldn't have! You're such a sweetheart! Gimme a kiss!'"

Fred gave Alicia an unimpressed look and she rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to help."

"Anyway, after that she demanded I give the present back to her because I didn't deserve it. I refused and she got all snappy with me."

"You broke up over _that_?" Alicia exclaimed in disbelief.

"No. It was fine until she mentioned Cedric. She said, and I quote, 'Cedric would never do something like this. _He's_ considerate!'" Fred narrowed his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, he can have her."

Alicia didn't say anything. She knew Cedric was still a touchy subject with Fred. Obviously Angelina and Fred were just as bad as each other. She had a feeling they'd be back together after things calmed down.

Alicia bid the twins and Lee a rather subdued farewell and headed back to the compartment she was sharing with Angelina and Katie. She never made it there, however. Halfway along she was pulled into another compartment.

"OW!" She rubbed her upper arm.

"Sorry about that," Oliver said sheepishly.

Alicia's heart leapt into her throat. Ignoring his observant roommates, she pounced on him. The pair kissed for two straight minutes without surfacing for air. They finally jumped apart when Percy cleared his throat loudly.

"That's really quite inappropriate," he said.

"What about that time I caught you in the broomshed with Penelope?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

Percy went back to his reading.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" Alicia said as Oliver dragged her into the corner for a little privacy.

"Great. I came up with some new training drills for the team," he beamed. Alicia loved the way his eyes sparkled when he spoke about Quidditch. "How was your Christmas?"

"Eventful. I got your package by the way. The sugar quills were lovely."

"I'm glad you liked them. Can you stay in here for awhile?"

"I'd love too but I should probably get back to the girls before they come looking for me."

"All right, I'll talk to you tonight then."

Alicia reached up to give him a goodbye kiss but suddenly became aware that all of Oliver's roommates were watching. She blushed and scurried out of the room.

As Alicia approached her compartment she could hear Angelina yelling. Mind you, she'd been yelling quite a bit recently.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" Angelina demanded as Alicia entered then closed the door behind her. "I suppose _he_ kept you waiting. Inconsiderate git. He thinks everything is about him. I hope he's feeling guilty. Is he feeling guilty, Leesh? Does he at least regret being an idiot? Spit it out, Leesh!"

Alicia just stared. "Slow down, you nutter! One thing at a time, please."

"He's corrupted you. I should have thought as much." Angelina folded her arms and eyed Alicia suspiciously. "I can see we're going to have to de-brainwash you. Katie, you stupefy her while I conjure some ropes." She pulled out her wand, which Katie promptly snatched away.

"Alicia's right, you are bloody crazy!"

"Oh no! He got to you as well!" she gasped.

"How about you take a few deep breaths, sweetie," Alicia placated in her 'talking to insane people' voice. "Don't deep breaths sound like fun?"

"What did Fred say? Is he all cut up about it? Does he want to apologise?"

Alicia sat beside her and sighed. "You want the truth?"

"Of course."

"Well, Fred didn't seem all that worried about it. He was more angry than sad."

"You sure?" Angelina looked sceptical. "He hides his emotions well. I bet you misinterpreted."

Alicia shook her head definitively. "I know Fred almost as well as you do. Honestly, he wasn't the least bit concerned that it ended. He told me you mentioned Cedric."

"So?" Angelina shrugged.

"You know how he gets when anybody so much as mentions Cedric in passing. He said that Cedric can have you for all he cares."

"He actually _said_ that?!" Katie's eyes widened.

Alicia nodded sadly. "Pretty much." 

Angelina stared at her hands pensively then suddenly stood up and put her hands on her hips. She stood there in front of her friend's, countenance exuding defiance. "That's it. I've had it with them!"

"With who?" Katie looked around.

"Boys!" she threw her hands up. "Men, guys…anyone with a Y chromosome! I've had it with them all! I've decided to become a nun. Come on! Who's with me?!"

Alicia and Katie exchanged a glance. "Ang, Katie and I are really going to have to start regulating your coffee intake."

  
***************

The night before term started, Alicia and Oliver were out on the Quidditch pitch. It was around midnight and they were lying side by side on the grass staring up at the starry sky. They'd been out there for an hour or so and were just enjoying each other's company and trying to make their own constellations from the stars.

"Look, I can see a Quaffle." Oliver pointed to a cluster of stars directly above them.

"That's a rather pointy looking Quaffle, dear," she said, squinting up at the stars he indicated. "I think it looks more like an upside down love heart."

"I suppose you could look at it that way."

Alicia giggled. "I love the way you can turn even the most remote topic back to Quidditch. It's cute."

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. "What can I say? Hey, did I tell you I spoke to Harry earlier?"

"Yes. The second I saw you."

"And I told you about the Firebolt?"

"You mumbled something about it but you were so frantic that I couldn't understand. So, Harry has a Firebolt then?"

Oliver sat up suddenly. "No! That's the damn problem! He got one for Christmas but McGonagall took it off him."

Alicia gasped and sat up as well. "Why would she take it off him? Doesn't she want us to win?"

"I know! But apparently she thinks the broom is jinxed or some such nonsense."

"_Jinxed_! Who would bother to jinx Harry's broom?"

"He mentioned something about Sirius Black being after him," Oliver said, waving his hand vaguely. "But the point is she's going to-"

"Whoa!" Alicia scrambled to her feet. "Black is after Harry?!"

He nodded. "That's what I said." 

"Oh my God! Oliver, you know what this means!"

Oliver tilted his head and shrugged. "It means Harry needs a new broom?"

"No, you git! If Black is after Harry then he must still be hanging around!" she shrieked.

"And…"

"And we're sitting our in the middle of the Quidditch pitch at midnight! Black could be anywhere! Seriously," she said, grabbing his hand. "We have to get back inside."

"Relax, nothing will happen," he soothed. "But if it will make you feel better we'll head back inside."

Oliver rolled to his feet slowly and Alicia bounced on the balls of her feet. "Come on!" She pulled him across the pitch urgently.

"Settle down, Leesh. You're hurting my arm," he complained as they approached the tunnel.

Alicia stopped suddenly and Oliver bumped into her. He groaned. "What is it now?"

"Shh! Can you hear that?" She nodded towards the dark tunnel. "Something's in there."

Oliver leant forward a bit and there it was. A sort of shuffling, tapping noise. It certainly didn't sound like footsteps. "What do you think it is?" 

"It could be a multitude of things," Alicia whispered back. "All sorts of creatures live in the Forest. Just get ready in case." She pulled out her wand and Oliver followed suit.

"What if it's a werewolf or something?" he panicked. Sneaking out at night wasn't sounding like such a good idea anymore.

"Can't be. It's not a full moon. It could be something just as nasty though. Do you know any helpful spells?"

"I can turn a match into a needle. Does that help?"

"No. Don't worry, I know the Impediment Jinx…I think."

The two of them braced themselves as the sound drew closer and a moving shadow became visible in the depths of the tunnel. The sound stopped abruptly and was replaced by a low, guttural growl. Alicia whimpered and looked around for another way out. There was another tunnel on the other side of the pitch but they'd never make it in time.

"Let me handle it," Oliver said bravely, stepping in front of Alicia. She was touched by the gesture but not very reassured.

The threatening growl grew more insistent and their assailant was revealed…

"It's…a dog," Oliver said, noticeably relieved. Alicia stepped around him. It was a shaggy, bedraggled looking black dog. It was surprisingly large and was baring its sharp white teeth.

Alicia lowered her wand and spoke in a wavery voice. "Nice doggie. Pretty doggie."

The dog snarled and Alicia stepped back. Oliver did the same and whispered, "I don't think it appreciated that."

"I think I know what it might appreciate." She stuck her hand in her pocket, though never taking her eyes off the dog. She removed a couple of cauldron cakes wrapped in foil that she had saved from dinner. The dog ceased its growling to sniff the air inquisitively. It obviously liked what it smelt because it sat down and wagged its tail hopefully, its pink tongue lolled out and Alicia let out a long breath.

"It's a male," she informed Oliver.

"How can you tell?"

She grinned as she held out a cauldron cake. "It thinks with its stomach." 

"On behalf of all males, I resent that."

"Here, doggie" Alicia knelt down. It looked doubtful for a moment then trotted over cautiously. It sniffed the two students extensively before it deemed them safe. 

"Be careful, it might have rabies or something," Oliver warned as the dog ate the cake from Alicia's hand.

"You don't have rabies, do you cutie?" Alicia cooed.

The dog licked her hand and she giggled. Oliver rolled his eyes. "What is it with girls and dogs? Only a minute ago you were in hurry to get inside now you're feeding a stray dog."

"Poor thing probably hasn't eaten for ages," she replied as it lapped the last cake up and she gave it a pat on the head.

"Now can we leave?" 

"Sure." Alicia wiped her hand down her cloak to remove it of dog slobber and stood up. "Let's get back. We shouldn't have to worry about the Prefects patrolling now. Bye, doggie."

"I hope you realise it didn't understand you," Oliver said as they headed back down the tunnel.

"Hey, I've heard you talking to Quaffles."

They walked the rest of the way back to the front doors of the castle in silence. Quietly they opened the doors a crack and peered inside the empty Entrance Hall. Relieved that Filch wasn't lurking, they entered.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. I bet Black's long gone," Oliver whispered as they tiptoed up the marble staircase.

***************

(A/N: Just forewarning you that the heartbreak is coming. Brace yourselves. Just remember it all turns out in the end!)

It started out as a good day. A very good day in fact. The sun was shining brightly in the azure sky and birds were chirping as the school headed out to the Quidditch stadium. Ravenclaw were playing Slytherin and if Slytherin won then Gryffindor would still be in with a chance of making the grand final.

George was walking beside Alicia and everything was as it should be. Until…

"Would you stop looking at me!" Angelina yelled.

"I wasn't looking at you! You walked into my line of sight! It's _your_ fault!" Fred yelled back.

"Quit fighting!" Lee ordered. "It's getting really tired. Can't you just kiss and make up already?"

"Never!" they cried in unison and crossed their arms.

"At least they agree on something," Alicia whispered to George.

He could only smile as his stomach did a back flip. Alicia had been in a really good mood lately and the amount of smiles and affectionate gestures she bestowed upon George had to be some sort of sign. It had to be.

The group filed into the stadium and headed high up into the stands. Alicia sat in between George and Oliver with her Gryffindor scarf secured around her neck. Oliver had his professional looking clipboard out to make notes during the game and he mumbled to himself as the players took the field.

"I hate to say it but Malfoy looks a little better in the air than he did last year," he commented.

"Still not as good as Harry," Alicia intoned.

"He'll never be _that _good."

To cut a long story short, Slytherin ended up winning narrowly. The scoring spree by their Chasers at the beginning of the game was all that saved them. This was the first time the Gryffindor's were actually glad Slytherin won. They were still in the running for the Quidditch Cup but Oliver refused to celebrate.

"Oh, come on, Olly!" Alicia exclaimed as they skipped back up to the castle. "We're so in!"

"What's that saying? Don't count your eggs or whatever?"

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch?" Fred suggested.

"That's the one. See, there's still a lot of work to do before we're ready," Oliver said sternly. "With that said, we're going to start training five nights a week."

"Bugger off!" Angelina yelled.

"How am I expected to find time to do my homework?" Fred demanded.

"You don't do your homework as it is," Angelina was quick to point out snidely.

Fred poked his tongue out at her. "Well, how am I supposed to find time to plan pranks to pull on Angelina?"

Angelina's dark eyes smoldered and Oliver interrupted quickly. "Do you lot want to win the Cup or not?"

"Of course we do!" Alicia answered for them all. Everyone nodded their agreement and forgot about petty little differences. They were going to win the Cup.

"I think a celebration is still in order," George gave Fred a significant look and he nodded. The two of them ran off and Angelina scowled.

"Good riddance, I say."

***************

The party may not have been as boisterous or big as it was when Gryffindor won but there was plenty of Butterbeer and sweets to go around. The common room was full to the brim with happy students. Everyone was laughing and discussing Gryffindor's chances. All except one student.

Alicia grabbed two bottles of Butterbeer and carried them to a table at the back of the room. Hermione was hunched over a large book. Her fellow housemates jumped around her excitedly but she didn't even look up once.

"Hi, Hermione," Alicia said politely as she pulled out the chair beside the girl.

She turned her head slowly then seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, hi, Alicia."

"Surely you can't study in all this noise."

Hermione shrugged. "I manage," she said quietly.

"Well, here, I thought you could use something to drink." Alicia handed her a Butterbeer and she smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

"Why are you hiding in the corner. Shouldn't you be celebrating with Ron and Harry?"

"They hate me," the younger girl answered simply.

"Why on earth would they hate you?"

"I'm the one who's responsible for the confiscation of the Firebolt," she said quietly. Alicia had to lean closer just to hear. "I thought Bl- well, I thought something was wrong with the broom."

"You thought Black had jinxed it," Alicia said knowingly.

"How did you know he was after Harry?" Hermione asked, slight accusation evident in her eyes.

"Harry told Oliver then he told me. Don't worry, I won't mention it to anyone else. And Oliver's probably already forgotten," she said smiling affectionately. "Anyway, my point is that Harry and Ron don't hate you. I don't even think they're capable of it. But you know how boys get when it comes to brooms; it's like an extension of their masculinity. Just give it a couple of days. If they don't get over it I'll mention it to Angelina while she's still in male-hating-mode."

Hermione gave a tiny hint of a smile and sipped her Butterbeer. The two of them sat there for a while and watched their ecstatic housemates. Oliver wandered over casually and pulled Alicia away from Hermione.

"Let's go celebrate," he whispered.

"I am celebrating," she said. She held up her bottle. "See, Butterbeer and all."

"I meant celebrating in private."

"Oh! You should have said that in the first place." Alicia looked around and located Angelina and Katie. "Right, my room is empty."

The couple slipped upstairs unnoticed…

It was some fifteen minutes later when George decided he'd confront Alicia. He'd been considering it all day and it was time. Alicia was in a good mood and would be less likely to slap him. But where was she?

Katie and Angelina were chatting to Harry and Ron but Alicia was nowhere to be seen. She had to be in her room then. By herself. Even better, he thought with a wry smile.

While Fred and Lee were preoccupied he rushed up the girls' stairs. He reached her door and just stood and stared at the plaque that identified the room as belonging to the fifth year girls. It was time to seize the moment. Bite the bullet. Grab the Hippogriff by the-

Well, you get the point. Pushing aside tired cliches and his knotted stomach, George threw the door open.

But, of course, Alicia wasn't alone. Far from it. George's stomach plummeted to reside somewhere around his knees.

What the bloody hell was Oliver doing on top of her? Apart from snogging her face off. George caught a flash of bare stomach as Oliver shifted slightly. That was too much.

Not daring to believe the scene he was presented with, George stumbled back and stepped on Hermione's stupid cat. Crookshanks screeched indignantly.

That alerted the occupants of the room. Oliver rolled off Alicia…and right off the bed. George would have found it comical if the situation weren't so serious. Oliver landed on his back with a loud thump. Alicia shrieked and scurried to the edge of the bed.

"Oh! Are you all right?!"

He sat up slowly and rubbed his lower back. "I think so."

Alicia then turned her attention to the doorway. Crookshanks had streaked away in a blur of ginger fur. George hadn't moved. "Oh no."

"George! What do you think you're doing!?" Oliver demanded. "Get in and shut the door before someone else comes up."

George bristled in response to the order. "Don't tell me what to do." 

Alicia leapt off the bed as Oliver got to his feet. Before he could reply she calmly strode over to the door and gently pulled George inside then shut the door and locked it this time.

"What's wrong with you?" Oliver ran his hands over his face tiredly. "You don't just walk into a room without knocking!"

George's face turned red and Alicia grabbed Oliver's arm. "Don't yell at him, all right? It's not his fault."

Ignoring George for the moment, Oliver faced Alicia and hissed through his teeth, "I thought you locked the door."

"I thought _you_ did!"

"What's going on?" George asked in a shaky voice that was so unlike his own.

Alicia and Oliver exchanged a questioning glance. Oliver wasn't looking at all pleased with the confrontation. He wasn't going to answer so Alicia had to. "We were celebrating?" she offered weakly.

George hated being lied to. He crossed his arms and stared her down. "Really? That's interesting," he mused. "When you and I 'celebrate' I don't end up with my hand up your shirt. I guess I must be doing something wrong."

"Georgie…"

"No," he said sharply. "Don't Georgie me. I want the truth."

Alicia looked to Oliver for help but he was holding fast. He didn't want to own up to anything. Alicia suddenly felt a bit vindictive. "Oliver and I are more than just friends."

"Alicia!"

"I can't lie to him, Oliver!"

George had paled dramatically. He'd known what was going on the second he saw them but hearing it come from Alicia's mouth made it all the more real.

And all the more painful.

"But you can't be together!" he interrupted their argument.

"What?" Alicia shook her head in confusion.

"You…just…you can't!"

"George, you're not making any sense."

It suddenly clicked for Oliver. He nodded his head fractionally. Why hadn't he seen it before?

"I understand."

George gulped. So Oliver knew. How long before he told Alicia?

Meanwhile, she was still completely in the dark. And she didn't like it much. "Would someone care to explain it to me?"

George shook his head quickly. Before either of them could speak again he unlocked the door and ran out, slamming it behind him.

"All right, what was that all about?" Alicia asked.

Oliver opened his mouth then closed it again. "Secret guy's business."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Typical."

***************

George had rushed across the common room and back up to his room without even pausing. He didn't want to deal with people at the moment. Especially happy people with all their laughing and smiling. It made him sick.

As soon as he got to his room he locked the door and paced around restlessly. He didn't know what to do. Everything had happened so fast that his brain was still processing it.

Alicia and Oliver. Together. Not in a platonic way either.

George wasn't even angry anymore. Not even sad or disappointed. He was numb. At least anger would have been something. This void of nothingness was hell.

He had a sudden vision of the two of them in that compromising position. He closed his eyes but it was still there. Forever etched in his mind's eye. The nothingness was replaced by pain. George had always thought heartbreak was only a figure of speech but it literally felt as if cold hands had torn his heart in two.

Well, maybe that was a little melodramatic. But there was a dull ache in his chest that refused to be overlooked. She might as well have ripped his heart out and jumped up and down on it. This feeling was much less preferable than nothingness. If that was hell then this was the place below that.

But probably the most surprising thing was that he didn't blame Alicia or even Oliver. If he hated Oliver it would have made things easier but he couldn't blame him for making the move he couldn't. Alicia wasn't just going to sit around and wait for him to get his act together.

Enter Oliver Wood.

No wonder Alicia had been in such a good mood lately. But exactly how long had it been going on? Furthermore, why hadn't Alicia told him? As her so-called best friend didn't he at least deserve that?

George was so lost in thought that he jumped when someone knocked on his door. He told whoever it was to go away and resumed his pacing. His visitor refused to leave. It was probably Alicia coming to apologise and ask unanswerable questions. He decided he might as well tell her he was fine. Though he wasn't.

He opened the door and forced a smile. "Oliver?"

Oliver just stood there looking awkward for a moment. "Uh, Alicia was going to come but I convinced her you were all right. I just wanted to…I don't know what I wanted to do."

"You're right anyway, I'm fine."

Oliver stared at his shoes. "I just want you to know I didn't mean to yell at you and stuff." 

"Forget about it," George said firmly. The two stood there in an uneasy silence. So many things lingered unsaid until Oliver blurted it out.

"You want her."

"I _want_ her to be happy," George insisted. "She wants you and that makes her happy so I'm happy. Everybody's happy. I don't see a problem here."

"I'll step aside," Oliver said gallantly, ignoring the other's denial.

"No!" George stomped his foot in sudden frustration. "You're not supposed to say that! Alicia deserves someone who'll fight for her not just hand her over like a piece of meat. _You_ have to want her."

"I do."

"Good. Then go make her happy."

George shut the door in his captain's face then went and curled up on his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Oh dear. Poor George. But don't you just love him? I do! I feel awful for doing that to him. Really.

I'll make it up to him eventually.

Just so you know what's going on with Fred and Angelina. I really didn't want to break them up like that but it makes sense if they aren't together when he asks her to go to the Ball. It's for the sake of continuity so just stick with me. Besides, absence makes the heart grow fonder. *wink*

Sorry it took so long anyway. Dunno when the next chapter will be up. I don't even know what will be in it. But I can guarantee things won't get much better for George yet. You'll probably end up hating Alicia by the end of it!

****

Laverne de Montmorency: Brian is quite a prick, isn't he? But we all love Charlie so it's all right. Yes, I don't like the new director either. But I guess there's little we can do about it.

****

Hopeless Angel: Thanks. We'll wait and see what happens with Brian.

****

Oliverwoodschic: Nobody seems to like Brian. Not that I'm surprised. You weren't really meant to like him. I don't know where Erica's proper judgement is either. I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later.

****

Tessa: Fred/Angelina is a great couple to read and write. They won't be getting back together in this story. That happens in Yule Ball-take two. But there will be lots of tension and stuff.

****

Ashlee: Glad you liked the triangle! It's good to move away from the others for awhile. I like mixing things up. I don't really know if Jasmine's father is an arse. I'll leave that to you all to form your own opinions when he's revealed.

****

Musicaldreams09: Yay! I have fans. Hehe. Charlie didn't really help the situation. But neither did George and Alicia. But we can forgive them.

****

Shenaux: I'm not sure if we've seen the last of Brian yet. You all seemed to hate him so much that I might have to bring him back! But we'll see. Wouldn't it have been funny if Molly broke his nose?

****

Eriador: At the moment the engagement is still on but we'll see if it lasts. I agree! The Weasley's are so lovable. That comment about dragons was rather uncalled for. But he came off second best in the end!

****

Meredith: Hi! How is Rob? I hope you enjoyed Chicago. I saw Ned Kelly on Friday night. Ah, Orlando Bloom. Uni is…Uni. Lol. It's all right. At least I'm learning stuff. Like synecdoche. Yay.

****

Mystical: I flow! I'm glad it's exciting and unpredictable. I'm falling in love with Charlie too. The more I write him the more I like him. And it probably is disturbing but I'm just as disturbed so it's all good!

****

Zyzychyn: I wrote more! And there's still plenty to come! Wow! I'm loving the diversity of guesses! But as I said we'll see!

****

Heck E. Nah: You're so lovely. *blushes* I know what it's like to log on everyday waiting for a story to be updated. I just didn't think anybody would do that with my little story. I'll try to get chapters out sooner but apart from Uni I have another story in the pipeline (you'll never guess the couple!) and I'm also participating in a collaboration. I'll try though!

****

Dreamer: I think everyone has someone like Brian in our lives. Though we wish we didn't! I won't be doing a Charlie/Erica stand alone story simply because I don't have enough to make a story for them. They do play a larger part in the sequel though. Cuaron isn't the first person who comes to mind when you think kids movie. He did an R-rated movie after all.

****

Rachel: Glad you like it so much. Fantastic? Thanks! Oliver's gorgeous but my heart's with George.

****

Star2717: I like making people laugh! You'll have to wait and see what happens with the Charlie/Erica saga. But I can tell you it won't be easy for them! Well, the suspense is over. I hope it wasn't an anti-climax! I'm waiting for chapter 6, missy! I think we're just as bad as each other. No more Sean. But at least we still have Dan, Rupert and Tom!

****

Violante: I love your long reviews. As I said before, no Charlie/Erica story unfortunately. You will see more of them though. I'm glad I got you theorising and thinking. If you try hard enough I'm sure you'll be able to put it all together. We'll find out eventually. I know you can't wait but keep guessing!


	33. Sweet Sixteen

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

A/N: Once again, I apologise for the delay. This chapter jumps to the Ravenclaw game. Nothing has changed. Alicia and Oliver are still together and George and Olly's roommates are the only ones who know about the relationship. George is still nursing a broken heart unfortunately. This chapter will also include Alicia's birthday! That should be interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 32

For Merlin's sake. Could they get anymore obvious? Oliver was being as subtle as a Hippogriff in heat.

"Here, Spinnet, your grip isn't right."

Oh, please. Alicia's grip was perfect.

"Thanks, Wood." Alicia smiled as Oliver slid his hands over hers.

George was gripping his own broom so hard that it almost snapped. It was _so _blatantly obvious that the two of them were having a secret little affair. Why didn't anyone else notice?

Well, there was the Firebolt for one. Katie was still fawning over Harry and his new broom. Then there was Angelina and Fred. They were fighting about something pointless as usual. So George was the only one who witnessed the sickening interludes. And he'd witnessed _a lot_ more than that.

Somehow George had been drawn into the whole stupid situation. According to Alicia and Oliver, people would start to put two and two together if they were always absent at the same time. That's where George came in handy. The couple told everyone they were going to study or practice with George and nobody would think it was odd if all three of them were together. So George had been accompanying them on their romantic meetings and sitting in the corner while they snogged.

It was horrible. George told himself every time that it would be the last but Alicia would beg, plead, flatter or make him feel guilty. She did anything she had to and George caved in almost immediately. But next time he wasn't going to. Nope. Not again.

"That was such a great training session!" Alicia exclaimed as the team, minus Harry, headed back up to the castle. George just gave her a sidelong glance. Her face was pink with excitement and her ponytail was askew. She'd never looked prettier in his opinion.

"We have a real chance tomorrow," Angelina added. "Ravenclaw won't know what hit 'em!"

"Let's not get cocky," Oliver reprimanded. 

***************

But Oliver had nothing to worry about. Ravenclaw didn't know what hit them. Though when the 'Dementors' showed up, Alicia nearly fell off her broom in surprise. 

"So much for them not showing up!" Angelina yelled as she streaked past Fred.

"What the hell is Potter doing?!" Oliver demanded as his star Seeker thrust his hand down the neck of his robe and pulled out his wand. As Harry was up the Ravenclaw end and Oliver was guarding his posts with Angelina and Fred nearby, he didn't hear what Harry said.

Alicia, George and Katie were right near Harry when he yelled, "_Expecto Patronum_!"

It wasn't a spell that Alicia knew so she shrieked when something large and white exploded from the end of Harry's wand. She watched as the large white something struck the 'Dementors' and sent them reeling back. She was so preoccupied with that display she didn't see Harry catch the Snitch.

"He did it!" Katie squealed in her ear and rushed to engulf the boy in a hug. George and Alicia shot off towards their Seeker as well.

"You did it!" George slapped Harry on the back so hard that his glasses nearly flew off.

"I knew you could do it!" Alicia kissed one of his cheeks while Katie kissed the other.

"That's my boy!" Oliver punched the air repeatedly. Angelina grabbed Harry roughly by the head and planted a kiss on his temple. 

The whole team was a big tangled mess when they finally managed to land. The Gryffindor students came running onto the field and while nobody was looking Alicia gave Oliver an impulsive congratulatory kiss. 

But they weren't the only ones showing affection. Angelina had jumped all over Fred then remember that she was supposed to hate him. Katie kissed Lee on the cheek more than once. Though she tried to deny it later.

***************

The momentous party that followed went on forever. By midnight Alicia had fallen asleep in an armchair. She was curled up like a cat and George pulled off his cloak and draped it over her. Oliver was nowhere to be seen. Presumably he'd gone up to his room to devise some new plays.

He'd left his girlfriend alone in the midst of a party. Luckily George had come along. He sat on the floor by her armchair like a tenacious bodyguard as revelers ran around. Neville Longbottom nearly accidentally sat on her at one point, which would have been a rather rude wake up call if George hadn't shooed him away. So Alicia slept on peacefully and George just sipped his Butterbeer and watched his twin brother flirt with every female in the room. He even tried it on with Katie while she was sitting right beside Angelina.

"You're looking nice tonight, Katiebear," he said with a leer.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, as if that's going to work."

"She's right, hon," Katie informed him kindly. "I'd never date my best friend's ex."

"Stupid girls and their stupid morals," Fred mumbled then stomped over to join George. "What are you doing over here by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself." He jabbed a thumb at the sleeping girl.

"She's certainly the life of the party tonight. Say, Alicia doesn't look too bad either. You think she'd have any objections to dating her best friend's ex?"

"Get lost," George replied casually.

"What's wrong? You want her for yourself or somethin'?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Just get lost."

"Little touchy about her, aren't you, buddy?"

George glared. "She's my friend, you git. Nothing more and nothing less. All right?" 

"Whatever you say. How about we ditch Spinnet and go find a couple of lively girls?"

"No thanks. I think I better stay here and make sure no one annoys her."

Fred rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Just friends? George was so obviously in denial. But there was no point disputing the issue so he skipped off to find something a little more exciting.

George yawned loudly. The party didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon and he was tired. He glanced at Alicia and sighed. Why did he get stuck on sentry duty while Oliver got to relax in his room? Why should he go out of his way to look after Oliver's girlfriend when he would get all the affection?

Because Alicia was his friend first and foremost. Before Oliver had come along they'd been friends so why should his involvement change anything? George took a swig of Butterbeer, suddenly wishing he and Fred had bought the alcoholic variety.

"Hi," a small feminine voice said from behind him. He turned slowly, knowing immediately that it wasn't Alicia. It was a sixth year girl he knew vaguely. "It's George, isn't it?"

He just nodded and she took it as an invitation to sit beside him. "You played really well today."

"Thanks, uh-" Oh man, what was her name? It was something like Mary or Maria or Marjorie.

"It's Samantha."

"Right. Sorry."

"Don't worry, George."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes but Samantha didn't leave. In fact, she just shuffled closer. She might as well have been sitting on his lap. It was obvious that she was waiting for him to make some sort of move and part of him wanted to do just that. He put his hand on her knee then Alicia shifted in her sleep and he retracted it as if he'd been burned.

"What's wrong?" Samantha demanded. She peered around him and saw the sleeping girl. "Oh, I see. Well, you could have just said that in the first place."

"It's not what you think," George explained hastily. But it was too late. Samantha pursed her lips then sauntered away to find someone else to flirt with.

George groaned in frustration. Alicia was ruining his life! He couldn't even think about being with another girl. She occupied his every thought and fantasy…

"George?"

"Nice of you to join us." He smiled as Alicia stretched her arms above her head.

"Where's Oliver?"

"Up in his room, I think," he answered. _Negligent prat, _he added silently. "You fell asleep and I figured I had better stick around and make sure everyone left you alone."

"That's sweet of you."

__

Damn straight it is. "Oh, it's nothing."

"You've been really great about this whole Oliver thing. Say, I was meaning to ask you earlier if you wouldn't mind coming to the Astronomy Tower with Oliver and I tomorrow night?"

There it was. Time to test his resolve. George took a deep breath then calmly said, "No."

Alicia looked surprised. "Come again?"

"No way in hell," George replied firmly. "Does that make it a little clearer?"

"But - you - it's not-" Alicia stammered incoherently.

"You're taking me for granted and I'm tired of it."

Alicia shrugged off his cloak and sat up. At first she was still confused then recognition dawned and she smiled knowingly. "You're jealous because I'm spending so much time with Oliver."

Jealous? Well, that was it. No more Mr nice-guy,

"You know what, Alicia?" He finished his Butterbeer and stood up to look down at her. "I really don't care anymore. You can spend as much bloody time with Oliver as you like, just don't bring me into it anymore. Find a new sucker because I quit."

With that, he snatched up his cloak and strode up the boy's staircase without looking back. Alicia sat stunned for a minute or so before tears began to sting at her eyes and she rushed up to her own room. Blinking back threatening tears she changed into her pyjamas and slid into bed and drew the curtain so Angelina and Katie would think she was asleep.

Why had George reacted to abrasively? It didn't make any sense! He was supposed to be happy for her but he seemed the exact opposite. In the screwed up mess that was her relationship with Oliver, George was the only one she could rely on for support. She'd dearly love to be able to talk to the girls but that was forbidden so she naturally turned to George. 

And now even he had deserted her. Perhaps he had a point though. When compared with Oliver, George meant as much - if not more - to her so it wasn't fair to expect him to always be there to provide an alibi. She _was_ taking him for granted.

She was a little startled to find she'd been crying without realising it. She wiped her eyes with the corner of her pillowcase and tried to stop sniffling as Angelina and Katie came upstairs. The party had evidently drawn to a reluctant close and everyone was trudging off to bed.

Angelina and Katie sat up and talked for a while, mainly about how stupid Fred was, then both finally went to sleep. Alicia listened to their deep breathing and stared up at her canopy trying to think clearly. Everything was jumbled…

Then she heard a scream. An echo of a scream actual. It rang through Gryffindor Tower and had obviously originated from one of the boys' rooms. Angelina and Katie groaned and mumbled in their sleep and Alicia heard them stumble out of the room, leaving the door open.

As a prefect she should probably have gone to investigate but she really couldn't be bothered. It was probably nothing anyway. Some first year probably had too many sweets before bed or maybe Neville had another nightmare where Snape married his grandmother. Either way, Percy could handle it.

She lay in bed expecting the girls to return grumbling and swearing. But they didn't. More and more people were waking up and going down stairs. Something obviously _had_ happened. She strained her ears to catch some of the conversation occurring outside her door.

There was too much commotion and all she caught were the names Weasley and Black mentioned repeatedly. Then the word that made her heart stop beating for a second. Attack.

Weasley. Black. Attack.

She sat bolt upright and threw her covers aside. Without even bothering to grab a dressing gown she ran out of her room and joined the throng of girls on the staircase. They were all huddled in small groups whispering. Alicia tried to make her way through the crowd as quickly as possible. 

If anything had happened to George she'd never forgive herself. _Never_.

"Oh, get out of the damn way!" she yelled. "Don't just stand there! Out of the way! I'm a prefect! MOVE IT!"

Most of the girls jumped out of the way as she charged through but Alicia did manage to knock over a second year. She jumped the last three stairs and looked around the common room. 

__

Oh, God, where was he?

She noticed most of the students were crowding around one table. George had to be somewhere in the middle of all that. Alicia began to elbow and kick her way through. 

__

Please don't let him be hurt.

"George!"

Before he even had to time to look up, Alicia had thrown herself at him. She had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and had buried her face in his shoulder. Everyone in the general vicinity could only stare.

"Alicia?" George asked shakily, more than a little alarmed by her behaviour.

"I was so worried when I heard what happened!" she cried. She drew back and put her hands on his flaming cheeks. "I'm sorry about everything. I'll never take you for granted again if you promise not to die. Promise me that, George."

"Um, ok…sure."

"Did Black hurt you? Oh, my poor George," she cooed as his face turned even redder. Everyone was watching curiously and Fred was teetering on the edge of hysterics.

"Leesh, Black didn't attack me. It was _Ron_," he explained quickly. "I'm perfectly fine."

Alicia's hands slipped back down to hang by her sides and she began to blush as well. "Ron, you say?"

"Black almost killed _me_, not George!" Ron crossed his arms indignantly. He'd almost died and George got all the hugs. Bloody typical.

"It's nice that you at least care," George said awkwardly. It wasn't everyday that Alicia threw herself at him, but it would have been much more enjoyable if they didn't have an audience. And if a murderer hadn't just tried to stab his brother, of course.

"I'm just glad that everyone's all right," Alicia said diplomatically as she spotted Oliver in the hoard of students. She prayed he hadn't seen her just make a fool of herself. 

"So, what happened then?" she asked as everyone turned their attention back to Ron.

"Black managed to get hold of the passwords and he slashed Ron's curtains with a knife," Fred answered, the excitement in his voice barely suppressed. He didn't want his brother to be killed or anything, but he loved a good emergency every once in a while. It got the blood pumping at the very least.

"A knife?!" Alicia squealed.

While the teachers searched the castle Ron told a dramatic recount of his near death experience. Fred looked on in confusion at the number of girls surrounding his brother. Angelina was sitting on one side with Lavender Brown on the other side. Alicia and Katie were amongst the other girls who were kneeling in front of him. If Fred had known it only took being rudely awoken by an escaped convict to become popular with girls he would have tried it years ago.

***************

So after Black's latest intrusion Hogwarts became a veritable fortress. Every possible precaution was being taken to keep him out this time. And Alicia's life just became more and more complicated. It was the end of the Easter holidays and she hardly got to spend anytime alone with Oliver due to the tighter security and aside from Quidditch training every evening Percy had taken to calling emergency Prefect meetings and planning pointless drills and plans in case Black got in again. 

"Spinnet," he said during one such meeting, "would you like to suggest a name for our new plan of action?"

__

How about Operation Waste of my Bloody Time.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Operation Safety First?"

"Perfect," he said exuberantly. "Operation Safety First will be implemented immediately. You will all be required to report _everything_! We'll have to update the patrol roster as well. All of you will also be required to carry around a whistle that is to be blown in an emergency."

Alicia groaned. There was no way she was going to walk around with a whistle. Fred already teased her enough. Thankfully, no one else seemed to like the idea.

"If we run into Black in a corridor, blowing a whistle is hardly going to stop him stabbing us. It'll probably just make him stab harder," an older Slytherin boy pointed out darkly.

Alicia shivered but Percy didn't find a problem with it. "But the idea is that you'll alert others to your position."

"And in the meantime we get stabbed?"

"Sacrifices have to be made," the Head Boy stated seriously. Everyone shook their heads but he didn't seem to notice. "Now, to the next order of business. We are all aware that the Quidditch final between Gryffindor and Slytherin is coming…"

This induced a bunch of cheers and jeers. People were slapping Alicia on the back and congratulating her while the Slytherin prefects all laughed derisively at her chances. Order was only restored when Percy blew his whistle.

"That's quite enough," he said sternly. "I expect better from you lot. As I was saying, it is up to us to keep an eye out for fights that will undoubtedly erupt between students from opposing houses. Such students are to be reprimanded immediately and in extreme cases they should be escorted to Professor Dumbledore's office. Are we all clear?"

Everyone mumbled inaudibly. "Right. Meeting adjourned."

The second Percy called the meeting to a close Alicia sprinted to the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the team was waiting for her. Oliver eyed her for being late but didn't say anything. He immediately gave them some drills, which were performed with consummate ease.

After this, he dragged his team back to the change room and went over the same thing he'd been telling them all week.

"More than 200 points! That means everyone has to play their part perfectly or it'll fall apart. This means we're going to have to rely on you girls."

"Us?" Katie squeaked. If she wanted to be relied on she would have been a Seeker.

Oliver walked over and knelt in front of his Chasers. "We all know Harry won't have any trouble beating Malfoy to that Snitch so it all depends how fast you girls can score the goals. We want to end the game before they can take one of us out with dirty play. The three of you have to score more than fifty points as quickly as you can."

The longer you take the more likely their Chasers will be able to get past me. And the pace of the game is going to tire Fred and George out really quickly so the longer you take the less they'll be able to protect you. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

All three of them nodded mutely. Alicia suspected that the speech had been partly to take some pressure off Harry but it was largely true. Everyone had to play their part if Gryffindor were to win the House Cup and it all started with Alicia, Angelina and Katie. If they failed then it was over.

The heavy burden of pressure settled on their shoulders and as the three of them followed the boys back up the castle later Katie was nearly in tears.

"I don't think I can do it," she whispered to her best friends. "It's too much pressure. I'm not used to having to score so quickly."

"I'm not worried about the scoring," Angelina admitted. "If we don't score more than fifty then we can't win so it makes sense that the Slytherins are going to target us."

Katie moaned. She hadn't thought about that. "What are we going to do?"

"There isn't much we can do," Angelina sighed. Of course she wasn't scared or anything but if Slytherin started paying her more attention than usual it was going to make it hard to score. But she wasn't scared. Or so she told herself.

"What do you think we should do, Leesh?" Katie asked. Alicia was staring off into the distance. She hadn't been listening at all.

"Hello?" Angelina waved her hand in front of her face. "You awake?"

Alicia snapped out of her reverie and nodded. She'd been thinking about Oliver. It was her birthday the next day and he hadn't mentioned it yet. Maybe he'd forgotten…

***************

Alicia pulled a brush through her hair. So she was sixteen now. It felt no different really. She finished up and went to sit on her bed, which was covered in presents. Six owls had swooped into the window as soon as Katie opened it that morning.

She was wondering where the girls had got to when the door flew open. "Happy Birthday!"

Alicia nearly fell off her bed in surprise. Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and Lee all filed into the room carrying food.

"We brought breakfast to you!" Katie announced cheerfully.

"You guys are so sweet!" Alicia gushed as they all placed their plates on the floor. She leapt of her bed and hugged and kissed everyone.

"I've got a present for you but you'll have to wait till later," George whispered in her ear as she hugged him. Ever since the incident after the Ravenclaw game he'd been much nicer to her and she didn't mention Oliver to him as much. Things were much better between them. And that just made George want her more.

Alicia smiled gratefully and sat down to eat. It was a wonderful birthday present but she still wished Oliver were there. Hopefully he hadn't forgotten all together.

"Open your presents!" Lee urged.

Alicia grabbed the nearest package. "It's from my gran, you know, the Muggle one? She sends stuff to my house and mum forwards it here."

Fred yawned. "I bet it's something boring." 

Alicia pushed aside the tissue paper and gasped. It was pink and lacy whatever it was.

"Your gran bought you _lingerie_?!" Lee exclaimed.

"You know you'll have to model it for us now," George said.

"No way. It's going to sit in the bottom of my drawer forever," Alicia said firmly.

They all stayed around to watch her open the rest of her presents. The boys were hoping for more lingerie but thankfully the rest of Alicia's relatives weren't as eccentric as her grandmother. As soon as she'd finished though they all left. Except George.

The two of them sat in silence before Alicia blurted; "Do you think he forgot?"

George didn't need to ask who 'he' was. She was looking genuinely worried so he assured her he hadn't forgotten but she still didn't look too sure.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I'll go get your present, ok?"

She nodded and forced a smile. George hurried out of the room. Oliver _had_ forgotten. He was sure of it. So George was left with two choices.

He could go and talk to Oliver and make it right or he could plead ignorant and leave it to run its course. That would pretty much end the relationship and it would be sure to break Alicia's heart. George was quite stuck. The slightly vindictive part of him felt that Alicia deserved it but the rest of him couldn't do it.

There was no way he could sit back and watch Alicia get hurt, especially if it was in his power to correct it. Resigned to the fact he was going to be alone forever, George looked around the common room for Oliver. He was predictably sitting in the corner surrounded by Quidditch books.

"You're in trouble, mate."

Oliver looked up slowly. "What?"

"It's Alicia's birthday today," George hissed. "She's upstairs and she knows you forgot. If she cries, I'm going to get very angry."

"It's her birthday _today_?!" Oliver exclaimed. "I thought it wasn't till next month! I _am_ in trouble! I don't have a present or anything."

"I thought as much," George sighed. "Come on, then."

Oliver hesitated. "You're not going to hex me, are you?"

"Not today. I've got something you can give to Alicia."

So a very curious Oliver followed George up to his room and waited patiently as he fished around under his bed. When he emerged, his hair was covered in dust and he was holding a light blue box. He handed it to Oliver without a word.

"What is it?" the recipient asked cautiously, half expecting it to explode.

"I bought it for Alicia last Hogsmeade weekend. You'll see what it is when she opens it. Off you go," George shooed him.

"But…this is your present for Alicia. I can't give it to her."

"You have to," he said calmly. "She'll love it, don't worry about that."

"What will you give her then?"

"I'll find something."

Oliver squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't feel right about this." 

"Do you _want_ me to hex you? I know some good ones…"

"No, no. I'm fine," he said quickly. "Thanks a lot. You really didn't have to do this."

"Forget about it."

Oliver gave him one last grateful look then hurried out of the room. He was really confused. George obviously liked Alicia but it didn't make sense for him to be so nice about her being with someone else. To even go so far as to help his rival said a lot about his character. It at least showed how much he cared about Alicia.

Oliver slipped up the girls' staircase and stopped outside Alicia's room. He glanced down at the box in his hand. It was heavy but that was about all he could tell. But he trusted George to get something nice for Alicia. He knocked and the door opened immediately.

"Oliver!" She pulled him inside roughly. "I knew you hadn't forgotten!"

"Of course I didn't forget," he said, with a charming smile. "Here you go."

"A present!"

Oliver watched with anticipation as she pulled the lid off and gasped loudly. "It's beautiful!"

'It' was a crystal Quaffle that was about the size of a baseball. Alicia pulled it out of the box and held it up in the light. It was engraved as well. It said:

Alicia Spinnet

Sweet Sixteen.

Oliver just gaped. It must have cost a packet. And George hardly had money to throw about. Alicia was admiring it from every angle and he had to admit it was nice to see her so happy. "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? I _love_ it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know it wasn't a terribly exciting chapter but the last one was draining. I wonder if Alicia is ever going to find out how sweet George has been. It seems she might be having a few doubts *wink* 

So many reviewers!

****

Meredith: Hey! It's been aaaages! I keep meaning to email you but end up getting sidetracked. I really don't know how I managed to do that to George. It was hard though!

****

Ashlee: Hiya! Heartbroken!George is rather huggable. Let's _all _give him a hug! I see Fred and Angelina being a fiery sort of couple I guess.

****

Oliverwoodschic: Well, Brian isn't dead and I don't know if I'll be able to kill him off. But we'll see what happens with him. I'm sure we haven't seen the last of him.

****

Hopeless Angel: It's funny how you can feel sorry for a character, isn't it? It is a horribly awkward situation for poor George. Especially since he's been dragged into it.

****

Shenaux: Another Brian hater! We'll see what happens to him. Alicia is _starting_ to realise George cares about her as a bit more than a friend. She's bloody slow though.

****

VanessatheMagnificent: I don't know if you'd consider Alicia cruel or just really ignorant. The good news is that George will recover from his broken heart.

****

Jessa: Thanks for the review and suggestion. I'll try not to stick any author notes in the middle of the chapter. But only because you asked so nicely!

****

Tessa: I don't want to keep you from your homework! Everybody should do their homework _then_ read! But I can't talk, as I should be doing mine right now. I don't really think Alicia and Oliver's relationship will end badly but the end is nearing.

****

Elvenfire09: You like the on again off again F/A relationship too? Glad I'm not the only one!

****

Mystical: You wouldn't believe how hard it is for me to refrain from taking sides. It would be much easier if I made Oliver the bad guy. I just can't do it though.

****

Eriador: Nothing remotely like this has ever happened to me (thank God) so I'm really just winging it. While it's never happened to me I know that bad things happen in relationships so there's no point ignoring the bad aspects. I try to be realistic at least.

****

Star2717: It was some of the hardest writing I've ever had to do. I suck at angst so I really had to be careful. Sirius, Oliver and George…how can you resist!

****

Giet: New reviewer! Yay! George is awfully sweet. If only I knew a guy like that.

****

Lil azn mystikal girl: Thanks for all the reviews! I missed them and I'm glad you're back!

****

Wilma Love: Another new reviewer! I know I jump too much. It's a _very _bad habit. I just get bored really easily. I'm an 18-year-old with the attention span of a toddler. It annoys me as well but it's probably better this way. You'd get really bored if I wrote the pointless chapters where nothing happens. I wish I could say I'll rectify the problem but…I just can't. Hehe. Sorry.

****

CoolBreeze: Hi! You've been reviewing my stuff left, right and centre! I love it! You know, I really do like the love/hate couples! I just like tension I guess. I also try to stick to minor characters. The breathing room really does come in handy.

****

Violante: Sorry for not posting earlier! Hehe, I suppose we're as bad as each other. I'm glad I managed to keep everyone in character. It would have been really easy to let George punch Oliver but I don't really think he's capable of that. Sure, you can add me to your contacts list! I love getting emails and talking to people on messenger.


	34. Quidditch Final

***TEENY SPOILER WARNING FOR ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IN A/N***

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters, except the ones she doesn't own.

A/N: I know it's repetitive but sorry for the delay. I don't know if it's really counted as a spoiler…but JK has finally decided to tell us that Katie is a year younger than Alicia and Angelina. I'm sure she did it just to spite me. Anyway, it's too hard to change everything now so this story is now kinda AU. Kinda.

Ok, so what happens in this chapter? This is the Quidditch final. I'm not too good at Quidditch games but I figured this was too important to skip. I know how many of you like F/A so there's also some Fred/Angelina stuff in here, though they don't get back together yet. Also, Oliver kisses Fred. Something to look forward to.

This chapter is dedicated to Steph. She sent me a lovely email that motivated me to finish the chapter. You can all thank her for it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 33

"I'm going back to bed," Katie whimpered and tried to turn around and walk back out of the Great Hall.

"No way, Bell," Oliver snatched up her arm and guided her towards the Gryffindor table.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered along with the Gryffindors and effectively drowned out the insistent booing from the Slytherin table. Someone from the Ravenclaw table called out "Go, Alicia!" and she almost fainted. People were supposed to cheer for Harry, not her.

"Wave to your adoring public!" George grabbed her wrist and waved her hand about in the air.

"George! Stop _it_!" She blushed and wrenched her arm from his grip. "You're bloody insane, you know that? We're about to play the Quidditch game of our lives and you're laughing and making jokes! It's not…natural!"

"Leesh, I'm as terrified as you are," he admitted. "I just figure we might as well cash in on all this attention. Oh, hello!" he called out to a small Hufflepuff girl he didn't even know.

Alicia rolled her eyes but couldn't resist a smile. It was the first time she'd smiled all morning and it was a relief. For half a second she forgot she was carrying the hopes of most of the school on her shoulders. Well, half a second of forgetting was better than nothing.

She slipped into a seat between Katie and George and looked around at the food. There was no way she was going to be able to keep anything down. George must have read her mind because he began piling fruit onto her plate.

She clutched her stomach and shook her head forlornly. "I couldn't possibly eat anything." 

"Don't be such a baby," George said briskly. "A little fruit won't kill you. What about a grape? You like them."

"Don't like them anymore."

"You were eating them yesterday at breakfast," he pointed out.

"Since when do you watch me eat? You keep a diary of my eating habits or something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Come on, open up." He poked her in the ribs.

"Oh, don't you dare even try it," she warned.

He blinked innocently. "Try what?" 

"I know what you're thinking, George Weasley."

The two were unaware that Oliver was watching them from across the table. He was frowning and obviously deep in thought. Everyone figured he was thinking about the game so they left him alone. But for once he wasn't thinking about Quidditch.

"I guess you know me too well." George smiled and began to tickle Alicia furiously.

"Don't! Stop it!" She giggled and thrashed about. While her mouth was open he popped a grape into it then put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit it out again.

"Chew," he ordered.

"Get off me, you git!" she said as she struggled.

Instead, it sounded like, "Goffinagit!"

"Not till you chew and swallow."

Knowing that he was being serious, she groaned then chewed and swallowed obediently. She opened her mouth to show it was all gone. "Satisfied?"

"Immensely." George nodded then started on his own breakfast. He smiled to himself. There's was no way Oliver would ever be able to make her laugh like that. George-1 Oliver-0.

***************

"You remember what we talked about?" Oliver addressed the team. "If we all work together we can win this thing. We all play our parts."

"But we have the biggest part, right?"

Everyone stared at Angelina. She'd never looked so nervous in her life. She was always the one in control. Katie was looking serene but Angelina was looking rather ill. Oliver could only shrug uncomfortably.

"Well, Harry can't catch the Snitch till we're leading by more than fifty so…I guess you could say you have the biggest part."

"Great," she mumbled faintly. Before anyone could offer encouragement she jumped up and fled to the girl's bathroom.

"I'll talk to her," Katie offered.

"Never mind." Fred pulled her back. "I'll handle it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Alicia said hesitantly. The last thing they needed was a fight now.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, button. I've got it all under control." He flashed her a confident grin then followed in Angelina's footsteps. 

Angelina didn't hear Fred come in. She was leaning over the sink, splashing water on her face when he came in and stood silently behind her. He enjoyed the view of her leaning over for a moment before he spoke.

"You all right?"

Angelina jumped involuntarily. She straightened up and spotted him in the mirror. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

"I often hang around the girls' lavatory for no apparent reason."

"I don't doubt that." She rubbed the sleeve of her robe over her face then turned around. "You better get back out to the team."

"Not yet. I just want you to know that there's no reason to be frightened."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he regretted them.

"Frightened?! I'm not frightened! You're an idiot, get out!"

"Ok, relax," he said soothingly and put his hands on her shoulders. "I've got your back. Just remember that, Angelina. Whatever happens out there-"

"What?" she said urgently. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"Nothing. I'm being hypothetical. I'll look after you out there. If Flint so much as breathes on you I'll use his head as a Bludger."

"That's very manly of you," she observed sweetly.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I like to protect what's mine." 

Angelina quirked an eyebrow. "Yours? Who says I'm yours?"

"Come on, Angel." Fred grabbed her hands pleadingly. "I like you and you like me. What's the problem?"

"You never took our relationship seriously."

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't, Fred. I'm sorry but your boyish charm only gets you so far. You have to grow up sometime. When that happens I'll be willing to give it another try," she said. She smiled and pulled her hands away gently. "Until then, I suggest we give each other a little space."

Fred bit his tongue. He wanted to plead and beg. Prostrate himself before her. _Anything_ to get her back. But that wouldn't be very mature. If she wanted maturity then that was what she would get.

He nodded placidly. "Yes, space is probably best." 

Angelina's eyes widened in mild shock. She was expecting some sort of protest at the very least. Could this be a new Fred? Further more, did she even _want _a new Fred? After all, it was the immature, fun-loving Fred that caught her eye in the first place.

Alicia poked her head inside and smiled in relief when she saw that her friends weren't fighting. "We're going out now."

"All right, let's go slaughter some snakes!" Fred pumped his fist in the air.

Alicia and Angelina exchanged a grin. The Weasley Twin Enthusiasm really was contagious. Fred put his arms around both girls and dragged them to join the team.

***************

It would go down as the dirtiest game of Quidditch played at Hogwarts in recent memory. As the Gryffindor team walked out they had no idea what they were in for. Alicia followed Oliver out on to the pitch and she was almost knocked over by the force of the cheering. The stands trembled and the crowd rolled like an angry sea.

It was enough to make anyone weak at the knees but for Alicia is was worse. She didn't like being the centre of attention at the best of times but this ovation made her stumble over her own feet stupidly. 

George sidled up to her and shouted in her ear to be heard over the roaring crowd. "Slytherins can smell fear."

She nodded mutely and tried to remain composed. Intimidation was the only thing the Slytherins could hold over the Gryffindor team so when the teams faced each other Alicia eyeballed Montague till he squirmed and looked away. Oliver shook hands with Flint and Alicia mounted her broom with a slight flutter of satisfaction. She'd won the first round.

Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air and Alicia was one of the few who actually heard it. She got a head start and managed to swipe the Quaffle out of the air and tuck it under her arm. The Slytherins scrambled well and Alicia could sense Flint and Montague behind her. She rolled and zigzagged wildly to try and shake them whilst looking around for Angelina and Katie. 

The Slytherin goals were glittering and beckoning as she approached at top speed. She was concentrating so hard on these other things that she didn't see Warrington coming. He dropped in out of nowhere and punched the Quaffle from her grasp. She swore and yanked her broom in a tight circle to turn and chased after him.

She needn't have bothered. She caught Lee's excited commentary over the boisterous crowd.

"WHAM! Nice Bludger work there by George Weasley."

Angelina swooped on the loose Quaffle like a bird of prey and was speeding back down the other end of the pitch before Alicia had time to blink. She flew behind Angelina and tried to draw some of the attention from her friend. It seemed to work because Angelina had an unobstructed run to the goals. She beat the Keeper easily. 

Alicia let out a whoop and poked her tongue out at a nearby Slytherin Beater. So far so good. The Slytherins hadn't tried any dirty play yet and they only had to score five more goals. Of course, she'd spoken (or thought, as was the case) too soon.

Flint had smashed into Angelina and only her quick reflexes stopped her from hurtling towards the ground. Flint claimed that he hadn't seen her and Alicia couldn't help but yell out. "That's a load of bollocks and you know it! You hit her deliberately!"

Flint just gave her an evil smile. He stopped smiling, however, when his nose hit his broom. Alicia distinctly heard a crack but she didn't know if it was Flint's broom or his nose. Hopefully the latter. Madam Hooch awarded penalties both ways and Fred protested. Angelina had to fly over and calm him down before he did something stupid. Well, something _else_ stupid.

Alicia was to take the penalty. She was the best at them apparently. She didn't feel very good at them anymore. The crowd fell silent and you could have heard a pin drop. Alicia found that she actually preferred the screaming to nothing. It was so quiet she could hear her heart thumping against her ribcage.

Trying not to imagine the disappointed groans if she missed, she clutched the Quaffle and stared at the goalposts. Visualising. That was the trick.

"Come on, Alicia!"

Alicia smiled and remembered to thank Lee for breaking the horrible silence. She steadied herself then shot towards the goals. The Keeper dove early and all Alicia had to do was aim and throw. The Quaffle sailed through the centre hoop and Alicia was engulfed by Angelina and Katie.

"You did it! Only four to go!" Angelina yelled as she clung to Alicia.

"That's only if Oliver saves," Katie reminded her.

"He'll save it," Alicia said firmly. "He has to."

"YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"I love that guy!" Angelina sighed and dove to retrieve the Quaffle that Oliver had so deftly punched away. 

Montague stole the Quaffle almost immediately and Katie snatched it right back as he streaked by. She was on her way to goal and looked sure to score when Montague caught up with her and grabbed her by the head. Alicia's heart had jumped into her mouth as Katie barely managed to hang on to her broom.

"THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Lee was justifiably angry and Katie couldn't help but feel a little pleased that someone was sticking up for her. She took the penalty and scored their third goal.

"Only three more to go!" Angelina shouted happily.

Alicia was going to reply when Harry suddenly went streaking by. The three Chasers stared in horror. Oliver, meanwhile, looked like he was going to have an aneurysm.

Harry was hurrying towards the Slytherin posts and the rest of the team was screaming at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"That's it," Angelina said sadly. "The kid's lost his mind. S'pose it was only a matter of time."

"Oh no!" Alicia put a hand over her mouth. Everyone had stopped to watch the Slytherin Beaters zero in on the star Seeker.

"He's going to get smooshed," Katie gasped.

But Harry didn't get smooshed. At the last second he jerked the Firebolt up and the two Beaters collided. The crowd erupted again and the game continued.

Angelina was in possession and Flint was right beside her. Lee suggested that Angelina should poke him in the eye and a sly grin crept across her face. She was obviously contemplating it when Flint seized the Quaffle and was heading towards Oliver.

Alicia chased furiously but she didn't make it. Flint managed to score and her head dropped. Now they had four goals to score. Just when things had been looking up…

There was no time to dwell on it. Alicia found herself back with the Quaffle and she immediately hurried towards the Slytherin goals. Angelina and Katie were getting in to place for the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. That was their favourite move and they did it to perfection. The Slytherins knew this so they resorted to dirty play again. Bole hit Alicia on the upper arm with his bat.

She dropped the Quaffle and clutched at her arm. I wasn't broken but it bloody well hurt. "AAH! YOU GOD DAMN-"

"I thought she was a Bludger." Bole blinked innocently. As innocent as a Slytherin can ever look, anyway.

George was in a rage. While Angelina and Katie were comforting Alicia he flew over to Bole. "Listen here, mate. If you ever hurt her again I'll kill you. Understand me?"

"Protecting the half-blood? Nothing surprising about that, Muggle lover," Bole growled.

George promptly elbowed him in the face. Unfortunately, Flint happened to see him do it.

"Madam Hooch! Foul! Unprovoked attack on my Beater! Madam Hooooooch!"

"Oh, do shut up, Flint!" Madam Hooch snapped

"The Weasel elbowed my Beater, Miss! It was unprovoked! I saw it!" Flint insisted.

"I'll show you unprovoked!" George swung his bat threateningly.

"It's all right, George," Alicia soothed. "I'm fine. Don't give away another unnecessary penalty. Come on, George, Angelina's taking the penalty."

"All right, Spinnet?" Oliver called from his spot in front of his goals.

"No permanent damage done!" Alicia assured him as she moved her arm about to get some feeling back into it.

"I'll get him for that," George vowed.

"Everything's fine. You don't have to do anything to him," she said firmly.

George pouted like a child denied a treat. "Not even a teeny little prank?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

She reached over and ruffled his fiery red hair. "I do appreciate the thought, though."

Angelina got the penalty and Oliver managed to save so the score was forty-ten. A sense of urgency struck the Gryffindor Chasers and they upped the ante. Much to the despair of the Slytherin team.

"Porskoff Ploy!" Angelina ordered.

It was probably the most difficult Chaser play and even the Gryffindor girls often had trouble with the timing. Alicia happened to be in possession when Angelina made the call so she had to do the hard part. She was sure Angelina planned it that way.

Anyway, she flew straight towards the Slytherin goals with Angelina lingering to her left. She deliberately peered over her shoulder to check Angelina was there then she feigned to pass. The Slytherin Chasers all fell for it and they dove to intercept. Alicia dropped the Quaffle and prayed that Katie was somewhere beneath her.

Katie caught the Quaffle and swerved around the stunned opposition to score their fifth goal. Marcus Flint was furious at his team for falling for the ruse, though he had been the first to dive towards Angelina. The girls rejoiced at having pulled of a textbook Porskoff Ploy and Fred and George circled around the three of them, daring the Slytherins to try anything.

They didn't bother to try any dirty play on the Chasers while Fred and George were on guard. Instead, they opted to attack Oliver. 

"NO!" Alicia screamed as Oliver rolled in midair and just managed to cling to his broom. 

She was by his side so quickly that for a moment he thought she had Apparated. The rest of the team quickly joined her while Madam Hooch lectured the Slytherins.

"Just take deep breaths," Alicia urged as Oliver clutched at his midsection.

Katie held two fingers up in his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Oh, for God's _sake_," George growled from behind her. "He was hit in the stomach, not the head, Katie."

She just glared over her shoulder. "You can never be too careful, _George_."

Angelina took the penalty whilst they were fussing over Oliver and the game continued once he could breathe freely again. Alicia was barely containing her anger and she decided to channel it. They only needed one more goal!

A nicely aimed Bludger, courtesy of Fred, knocked the Quaffle from Warrington's slimy grasp and she swooped. She flew straight and fast and took no notice of the Slytherins trying to block her. Angelina and Katie flew alongside her to draw attention away and Alicia was suddenly faced with the Keeper.

She shot for the far right post. The Quaffle was like a red missile and the Keeper didn't have a chance.

"You did it!" Angelina nearly knocked her off her broom with the force of her hug.

"No, _we _did it!" Alicia corrected her as Katie joined the group hug. 

The game continued, of course, but it resumed with less vigour. Everyone was keeping a close eye on Harry and Malfoy and the play paused every time either of them moved more than a few metres. The game literally ground to a halt when Harry went rocketing up in pursuit of the Snitch.

Angelina crossed her fingers. "Oh, come on, Harry." 

Harry stretched out his hand and everyone in the crowd held their breath. Alicia was certain her heart stopped for a few seconds. Just when it appeared that the game was over, Malfoy employed a tactic that would go down as one of the most deliberate and malicious in Hogwarts history. He was seeing the Cup slip through their fingers so he lunged and grabbed hold of Harry's Firebolt.

Angelina swore so colourfully and loudly that she would have put the twins to shame if they'd been close enough to hear her. As it was, they were being held back by Warrington, Montague and Flint. Alicia was still seething when Madam Hooch handed her the Quaffle.

Her whole body was shaking when she set herself to take the penalty. She tried to visualise the Quaffle sailing through the hoop but an image of Malfoy grabbing Harry's broom disrupted her concentration. She missed horribly but no one really cared.

After the disgraceful foul, the tables turned and the Slytherin team had the momentum. Their roll continued when Montague beat Oliver.

Katie frowned in concern. "Normally Oliver can fly rings around Montague." 

Alicia nodded. She had noticed it as well. Oliver was still struggling a bit. "I think those Bludgers really shook him up."

"We have to end this now," Angelina said firmly. She took off to retrieve the Quaffle.

"Do you get the feeling she's going to do something crazy?" Katie asked worriedly.

"Yep."

They exchanged a knowing glance. There wasn't any hope of stopping her so they might as well help out while she was on her crazy rampage. Angelina had already taken the Quaffle and was approaching the Slytherin goals.

"Oh no!"

"What?!" Alicia demanded.

"LOOK!"

Alicia looked. She made a pitiful squeaking noise as every member of the Slytherin team, minus Malfoy, converged on Angelina. Her mind froze and she looked around desperately. Fred and George were even further away than she and Katie were.

At that moment, a saviour appeared in the form of Harry. He was little more than a scarlet blur shooting towards Angelina. The Slytherin team scattered in alarm and Angelina was left with a clear run to the goals. She scored and the margin was back to sixty points.

The team barely had time to register this fact before Malfoy went into a dive. Harry was still making his way back and it didn't appear that he would make it.

"Oh, it's all my fault! If I hadn't been so _stupid_ he wouldn't have had to save me! I cost us the game!" Angelina yelled at herself and covered her eyes. As you can imagine, it isn't easy to ride a broomstick with your hands over your eyes and she bumped into Alicia.

Katie pointed excitedly. "Look! He's catching up!" 

Angelina peered through her fingers cautiously. She literally gaped; Harry and Malfoy were now level. Of course, she had forgotten that Harry was riding the best broom in the world. The girls grasped hands as the two Seekers jostled. Harry managed to knock Malfoy's arm aside and he clutched the prized Snitch in his fist.

For the rest of their lives, the girls would never forget that moment. The moment they won the Quidditch Cup. Alicia had thought the ovation they received when they took the field was momentous but this was nothing compared to it. Katie and Angelina were screaming something but they were completely drowned out by the crowd.

Harry held the Snitch in the air and Oliver flew to embrace him fervently. The girls took off in their direction and they joined the huddle just after Fred and George.

Alicia was finally able to hear what Katie and Angelina were screaming. "We've won the cup!" She joined in the chant happily as the seven of them descended in a big tangle.

"I love you!" Oliver kept yelling. It wasn't really clear who he was addressing it to, though. Probably all of them at once.

"I knew you could do it!" Angelina grabbed Harry and raised his arm in the air.

"Well, I couldn't have done anything without you girls." He blushed violently as they all kissed him on the cheek.

The crowd was spilling onto the pitch now and Harry was whisked away. Oliver turned to his Chasers now.

"You three! That Porskoff Ploy!" he exclaimed, utterly lost for words.

The girls hugged their sobbing captain as everyone surged around them and congratulated them with slaps on the back. They managed to struggle away from Oliver just as Fred and George came over.

"My Beaters!" Oliver beamed.

The twins just smiled and Oliver grabbed Fred and kissed him on the mouth. Fred just stared in amazement as Oliver bounded away and was swallowed up by the crowd.

Fred rubbed his hand over his mouth and spat repeatedly. "That guy is bloody insane! That was _disgusting_!"

"Really?" Alicia grinned. "I rather enjoyed it."

"Completely enjoyable," Katie agreed.

"Now snog George and all my fantasies will have come true," Angelina said with a giggle.

Fred scowled disdainfully at them. "I'm glad you girls can find amusement in the fact that I'm traumatised for life."

"Come on, we're going to get the Cup presented to us!" George pointed to the stands where Dumbledore was holding the shiny Quidditch Cup.

Oliver and Harry were being carried on the shoulders of the crowd and Fred shrugged. "When in Rome, I suppose."

He ducked down and put his head between Angelina's knees. "Fred what the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax, sugar." He grabbed her hands to steady her then he straightened up and she was sitting on his shoulders. "There we go. That wasn't so bad."

The crowd cheered when they caught sight of her and Angelina threw her arms out as if to embrace them all. Alicia just smiled up at her friend.

"May I put my head between your legs?"

She turned to George with an amused smirk. "Excuse me?"

He turned bright red and tugged at his hair in embarrassment. "Er - I mean, would you, um-"

"Yes, I know what you mean and it's fine."

George followed his brother's example with a little more hesitation. Fred may find it easy to put his head between girls' legs but George wasn't quite as forward. He straightened up and the crowd cheered again. Alicia just smiled shyly.

Katie was now the only Chaser left on the ground and, frankly, she was feeling a little left out.

"Allow me," someone whispered in her ear.

"Lee!" She turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

He hoisted her onto his shoulders and followed the twins towards the stands.

***************

"It's so shiny!"

"I know," Angelina sighed reverently. 

It was almost a week after the final and Angelina, Alicia and Katie were in the library trying to study with some of their friends from the other houses. Angelina was showing them the miniature cup that they'd been awarded. It was being passed around the Gryffindor team before it would be put on permanent displayed in the common room. Oliver had reluctantly handed it over to the Chasers that morning and they'd taken it to the library.

"I heard the party afterwards was huge," Cordelia from Ravenclaw commented enviously.

"It was the hugest," Alicia confirmed with a grin, finally abandoning her studying. It was so hard to concentrate when you were in a constant state of euphoria. 

"I suppose Wood is happy," Meenal said as she checked her reflection in the side of the cup.

"That's an understatement," Katie said with a laugh. "He's still wandering the corridors and hugging random people."

Alicia seized the opportunity to ask something she'd always wanted to know. She leant her chair back on two legs and put her feet on the edge of the table. Best to look completely casual. "While we're on the topic of Wood…uh, what do you girls think of him?"

Meredith frowned. "I always thought he was a little crazy."

Alicia nodded. She couldn't argue with that. Madeline from Hufflepuff was next to offer her opinion. "I got three words for you. Sex. On. Legs."

Well. Alicia hadn't been expecting anything like that. Her feet slipped and her chair flew back, depositing her on the floor as well. She stared up at the ceiling for a second. Why should it matter if Madeline thought her secret boyfriend was sex on legs?

"You all right, Leesh?" Katie held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine," she mumbled and coloured. "Just slipped."

"Anyway, you girls can't seriously expect me to believe you've never thought about Oliver. You've been on the same Quidditch team as him for years. You can't tell me you've never tried to sneak into the showers while he's in there."

Alicia glared at Madeline as she took her seat again. "That would be immoral."

"I did it."

"Katie!"

"It was only once," she said defensively. "Besides, all the boys had already left."

"I did it twice," Angelina said casually.

"Not you as well!?" Alicia squealed. All these girls trying to peek at her boyfriend in the shower was more than a little annoying. 

Angelina gave her an odd look, as if sneaking in to the boy's showers was a normal thing to do. "I didn't see anything. The first time I tried it they were all in there. Fred tried to invite me in but I told him to get lost. The second time was earlier this year. Only Harry was there. Scared the hell out of the poor kid."

Alicia remembered her brief encounter in the shower with Oliver, but she thought it best not to mention anything about it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There. Back in business. Don't forget to read the next chapter as well. It's a little different. Ok, next chapter (after songfic) will feature some Charlie/Erica! Yayness! It will be an important chapter. *Sly wink* Don't miss it. Now to my gorgeous reviewers! So many of you!

****

Tessa: I love Ron, too! He'll probably be in future chapters as well. And Oliver will still feature in future chapters as well. Particularly the sequel. Can't give too much away about that. But their split will be amicable so they will still be friends. 

****

CoolBreeze: Writing replies for my reviewers is probably my favourite part of this whole fanfiction thing. I figure that if my reviewers take time out to read and review my story then the least I can do is take a little time out of my boring life to reply. Sadly, I don't know of a way to make characters come to life. If I did I'd have a house full of Weasleys. And Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice. He'd be under my bed. The collaboration story won't be appearing under my name but I have the story (The Project) in my faves list. I think I'm writing chapter 17. Or maybe it's 14. Anyway, you won't see my chapter for a while. And, to answer your last question, George spent a large portion of his savings on the Quaffle for Alicia. That makes it all the sweeter.

****

Meredith: Everyone seems to want George as a boyfriend except Alicia! Well, there's plenty of time for her to come to her senses. I'm still on my Uni break! I got seven weeks off! I have to go back for second semester next week though. Oddly, I'm looking forward to it.

****

Oliverwoodschic: We'll find out what happens with Erica and Brian in the next chapter. Not the songfic one. The one after. And Alicia will come to a realisation about Oliver. 

****

ParadiseOrPoison: Yeah, I probably would have done the same thing as you. I just don't think George would do it. Not to Alicia at least. Sometimes it's hard to keep George in character and I know it must be hard to see him being a nice guy all the time when most of you just want him to punch Oliver.

****

Ashlee: I don't know why I write heartbreak well. I've never really been terribly heartbroken. I really liked the part where George told Alicia off as well. She deserved it and it really gave her a wake up call. I feel bad for George, too. Though probably not as much as you! Lol. What Oliver did was pretty wrong but don't discount him yet. 

****

Mystical: Yes, a little trouble in paradise. Oliver is…confused. Thank you. I like the way I write, too. I never used to write with all the sarcasm and wit so I blame Fred and George for it.

****

Lil azn mystikal girl: Hi! Someone missed me! I don't think Alicia would mind that George didn't get her a present (though we all know he did). And she probably wouldn't have minded if Oliver didn't get her anything. It was the fact that he forgot her birthday that would have hurt her.

****

Faye: I hope you enjoyed the F/A interaction in this chapter. They're so much fun to write. I love Australia as well. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else in the world. If you get the chance to come to Australia your first stop should be Sydney. But don't come out west where I live. There's only a donut shop and a football stadium. Not terribly exciting. Hehe. I don't really like union, league is my code, but the Wallabies do suck. I think England, the All Blacks or the Springboks will win the World Cup. We certainly won't.

****

Star2717: There is plenty of excitement coming up. The best part of the story is coming up so hold on to your computer chairs! Alicia will snog George under interesting circumstances. But before that we have the Quidditch World Cup. That will be a big moment. Eek. The thought that some of my phrases are used in everyday conversation is frightening!

****

Jessica: I loved your review! Honestly, I didn't stop smiling all day. I'm glad someone noticed an improvement. I thought I was just imagining it! Personally, I can't read Yule Ball anymore. That's how much I've improved. I can't even read my old stories without wanting to bang my head on the keyboard. I want to be an author (Working on a manuscript at the moment. Ssh! Don't tell anyone!) one day so the practice comes in handy. I still have a long way to go but at least I'm getting better. You're a shocking reviewer and I'm a lazy writer so it all evens out! Thanks for the wonderful review. I really appreciate it. Especially after the not-so-nice one I got for Yule Ball. *glares* Thankfully most of what the person was a load of crap.

****

Eriador: Yeah, I finished OotP the day after I got it. I was reading slow and trying to savour it but I still got it done in less than 24 hours. I loved it but I'm sad that it was Alicia's last year. Hopefully she'll still make appearances. I cried my eyes out at the end. I haven't cried that much reading a book before. *Sniff*

****

Erin: Thanks a lot. The plot is still kinda developing but the characterisation is coming along well. Thanks for noticing.

****

Stephanie: Your review(s)…no words left to describe it. I blushed and giggled for hours. I even read it out to my brother and he thought I wrote it to myself. Idiot. Being compared to JK…lost for words again. The best you've ever read. You're not the first to say that but I still don't quite see it myself. You've read more than me though so you're better qualified I guess. I promise I won't leave this story just hanging. Sometimes I do feel like just stopping but reviews like yours wake me up. Your second review was what got me writing again. And the email got me motivated to round off the chapter and post. I'm assuming you're the same Steph that emailed me even though you used a different email address. Anyway, I really, really appreciate the kick up the backside. I have fans. Hehe. *Wanders off aimlessly*

****

Laverne de Montmorency: I've missed your reviews! You're one of my most consistent reviewers and I thought you didn't love me anymore. Lightening?! Lord, I guess I can forgive you for that, if you can forgive me for taking ages to update. The good news is that things are going to get better for George! Finally!


	35. Looky! A songfic chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the songs featured in this chapter. 

A/N: Yay! A double post! It's just to thank you all for putting up with my extended delays. I wrote this chapter a while ago and decided I might as well post it. It takes place just before the end of term.

As you may have gathered from the chapter title, this is a songfic chapter! I should probably forewarn you that I've never done one of these before so it may turn out crap. I just felt like mixing it up a bit. I've taken lines from various songs and inserted them into appropriate parts throughout the chapter. Chances are you might not know all the songs so I'll name them at the end. Hope you enjoy it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 34

George was moping around Gryffindor Tower. Things were only getting worse. Alicia and Oliver were starting to get serious now. Whatever remote chance he had with her was long gone.

"Katie, do you know where Alicia is?"

Katie looked up from her book. "Sure, she went to the library to read up on Potions. She's all worried because she thinks she only got an A in the OWLs. Is something wrong, George?"

He forced a smile. "No. Why would there be?" 

Katie remained unconvinced but decided not to push the issue. She went back to her book and George left for the library.

As he hurried through the corridors, George prayed that Alicia wasn't with Oliver. It was time to end this now. If Alicia wanted to stay with Oliver then that would be that. He just had to make his feelings known. He pushed open the heavy wooden doors that led to the library that he rarely - if ever - visited. George bustled past Hermione and Madam Pince and headed for the tables at the back.

Alicia was there at a table by herself. George breathed a sigh of relief. He was standing behind a bookshelf that gave him a perfect, unhindered view of her as she worked. He stood entranced as she twirled her quill between her fingers and studied the open book in front of her.

__

I keep tryin' to find my way 

But all I know is I'm lost without

I keep trying to face the day

I'm lost without you

The sunlight was streaming through the window behind her and her curls caught the light and shimmered. It gave her an almost ethereal look. George stayed rooted to the spot. Now that he saw her he couldn't bring himself to disrupt her, not when she looked so perfect.

__

And I wish that I could have just one more chance

And I wish that I could be your pillar of strength

And I pray that you will see that what I'm sayin' is true

'Cause I, I wish for you

Alicia mumbled to herself and shoved the book aside angrily. George smiled to himself mainly because he knew how much she hated Potions but also because she looked really cute when she was angry. He sighed and the smile left his face. Why did he have to fall for his best friend?

__

Baby can't you see

There's nothing else for me to do

I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide

Since you pushed my love aside

I'm out of my head

Hopelessly devoted to you

Perhaps things would have turned out differently if Oliver hadn't come along. George still didn't understand her attraction to Oliver. As far as he could see, the Quidditch Captain was an obsessive jock who really wasn't boyfriend material. Alicia deserved a devoted boyfriend who would do anything for her.

__

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cos  
I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

Alicia stood up and went to a bookshelf. She stood on tiptoe and ran her finger along the spines of the books. She found what she wanted on the next shelf up but couldn't reach. She stretched then stomped her foot in frustration. George was about to go help her when an older Hufflepuff boy appeared and pulled the book down for her. Alicia smiled gratefully and the boy winked then sauntered away.

__

Looking back on when we first met  
I cannot escape and I cannot forget baby  
You're the one, you still turn me on  
You can make me whole again

Giggling to herself, Alicia returned to her table and opened the book. George silently watched her work. She was humming to herself and flashing a dazzling smile that George pretended was for him.

__

And through it all she offers me protection  
a lot of love and affection  
whether I'm right or wrong  
and down the waterfall  
wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
when I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

George was reluctant to ruin her good mood but he knew he had to talk to her. He was gathering his courage when Oliver appeared out of nowhere. The Quidditch Cup winning captain looked around to make sure no one was watching then put his hand on Alicia's shoulder. She greeted him warmly and he knelt down beside her and whispered something in her ear. As he spoke Alicia's eyes widened. Oliver gave her the tiniest kiss on the cheek then left.

__

Does he whisper your name?

Can he love you like this?

Does he love you the way that I love you baby?

Alicia quickly gathered up her parchment and returned the books to their shelves. With a distinct bounce in her step she came towards George's hiding spot. Knowing she'd have to pass him to leave the library, George snatched up a book and opened to a random page.

"George! What are you doing in here?!"

He looked up and tried to appear surprised to see her. "Oh, hi. I didn't realise you were in here. I was bored so I thought I might as well do a bit of reading."

"What are you reading?" she asked.

George held up the book so she could see the cover. Alicia began to laugh and George frowned. He soon discovered what was so funny. He'd been 'reading' _Helpful Hair Tips for Young Witches._ Of all the books in the library he had to pick that one.

Alicia pinched his cheek. "Well, whatever floats your boat, honey."

"Have you got a minute? I have to talk to you about…stuff," stammered George. Then he mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid.

"Stuff, eh? Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm off to meet Oliver on the Quidditch pitch. He has a surprise for me," she told him excitedly.

"Oh, that's all right. You go do what you have to do." George waved her away weakly.

Alicia gazed at him with sudden concern. "Are you sure? If it's important I'm sure Oliver wouldn't mind waiting."

"Go enjoy yourself. It can wait."

Alicia tilted her head. "Are you feeling all right? You look…odd." She pressed her hand to his forehead.

"What is it with everyone thinking something's wrong with me?" demanded George.

"You just haven't been yourself lately."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, for starters you're in the library in your spare time and on top of that you've been a little distant. George, you can tell me anything."

"I know," he said softly. Alicia was so happy. A messy love triangle was something she definitely didn't need. "I'm fine, really. Never better, actually."

"You sure? I better go then. Don't want to be late for my surprise. See you later, George." She brushed past him and disappeared around the corner.

__

If I were you I would notice me

If I were you I would wait for me

If I were you I would easily hold me

And say, it's all gonna be ok.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself. "Later."

***************

Alicia practically skipped all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. As she entered the common room, two familiar voices could be easily heard over the usual din. Angelina and Fred were standing towards the back of the room having an intense argument.

Katie was sitting on the floor beside Lee. They were both calmly watching the fight as if it were for their own entertainment. Alicia noticed a pile of silver coins in front of the pair. Forgetting that she had to meet Oliver in a few minutes, Alicia knelt beside Katie.

"What is it about this time?" she asked as Angelina shook with barely suppressed anger.

"Well, Nathan in sixth year was hitting on Angelina and Fred told him leave her alone, though of course he didn't put it so nicely. Nathan refused to go so Fred threatened to hex him. I think you can guess where it went from there," Katie answered without looking away.

"What's the money for?"

"I bet Katie five Sickles that Angelina slaps him," Lee said brightly.

"You're placing bets on them?" Alicia gaped.

"You want in?"

"I don't have any money on me," she said regretfully.

"Oh, by the way, did George find you in the library?"

"Find me?"

"Yeah, he asked me where you were earlier. Did you see him?"

Alicia frowned, confused by this new story. "He was in the library…but…"

Katie ignored the fight for a moment and turned to her. "But what?"

"Never mind." She shook her head and glanced at her watch. "Blast, I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later sometime. Lee, Angelina won't slap Fred and Katie knows it. You've just thrown away five Sickles."

Katie smiled and snatched up the coins. "It's too easy sometimes."

Alicia ducked between her rowing friends and ran up the staircase. She dumped her quill and parchment on her bed then hurried into the bathroom to freshen up.

Absently, she pulled a brush through her stubborn curls. According to Katie, George had been in the library looking for her specifically. George said he just _happened _to be in the library. One of them wasn't telling the full truth and Alicia had a feeling it was George.

Why would he lie to her though?

She pushed the thought from her mind and rushed back down stairs. The fight had ended without bloodshed and the opponents had retreated to opposite sides of the room. Katie and Lee were still sitting in the middle. Katie was gloating and Lee was demanding his money back.

Alicia ignored them all and slipped out of the common room without attracting any attention. She walked through the corridors that were largely unused by anyone. Her heels clicked smartly in the silence as she headed for her secret rendezvous. 

At first sneaking around had been fun and exciting. Now it was only an annoyance. The adrenaline no longer pumped as Alicia weaved her way through the castle, dodging teachers and fellow students. 

__

'Cause I only have one second, this minute today  
I can't press rewind and turn it back and call it now  
and so this moment, I just have to sing out loud  
and say I love I like and breathe in now

"It's time to tell him," Alicia reasoned with herself as she darted across the grounds. "Enough is enough."

Oliver had booked the Quidditch Pitch so they wouldn't be interrupted. Much to Alicia's amusement he was sitting right in the middle of the pitch on a red picnic blanket. Food he'd obviously had specially prepared was scattered around him.

As she approached he stood up and spread his arms to encompass the food. "Do you approve, Ms Spinnet?"

"You did this for me?" she asked.

"Of course," he pulled her to him and gave her a welcome kiss.

Alicia pulled back and stared into those deep brown eyes. "And here I was thinking you didn't have a romantic bone in your body."

"I can be romantic when I want to be." He shrugged sheepishly. His no nonsense attitude was being corroded away by this girl. Never had he contemplated a picnic on the Quidditch pitch. The pitch was for Quidditch and nothing more.

The lines were blurred now. All he'd once thought was proper and just had been thrown into disarray by Alicia. Her very presence made him second guess everything. It was exhilarating yet frightening at the same time

__

I'll be there with you

Whatever you do

With all of my heart I promise you

And I'll be there with you

Just know that it's true

With all of my heart I'm there for you

"Oliver, are you listening to me?"

He hadn't even realised she'd been talking to him. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm sick of sneaking around. I want to tell everyone about us and get everything out in the open," she said cautiously, knowing what his reaction would be.

"We will tell them. Just not yet. Soon though. I promise." He smiled.

Oliver smiled and Alicia melted. That was how it always worked. She nodded and returned the smile then sat down amidst the food.

__

You've got a way with words

You get me smiling even when it hurts

There's no way to measure what your love is worth

I can't believe the way you get through to me

***************

Angelina was seething. Fred had just chased Nathan away and she was sure he had been about to ask her out. As soon as Nathan had fled the room Angelina advanced on Fred.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"That guy is a prat," he said simply.

"For liking me?" she hissed.

"No, for thinking he had a chance with you."

__

You were amazing

We did amazing things

And I wouldn't change it

We were amazing things

"He did have a chance with me! At least until you stuck _your_ nose in _my _business!"

"You were actually interested in him? Your standard is slipping, Angie."

She scowled nastily. "I like to think of it as trading up."

"I was protecting you. He's notorious for treating his girlfriends like crap," Fred explained.

"Sounds a lot like you. Anyway, since when do you care about me?"

__

I'm not, not sure  
Not too sure how it feels  
To handle every day  
And I miss you love

"I do care about you," he insisted rather unconvincingly.

"Really? You've never bothered to show it before so forgive me if I don't believe you now," Angelina folded her arms as Alicia squeezed between them.

"I - well, it's…it's hard," Fred stammered.

"It shouldn't be hard! Three words. That's all."

__

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I'd swear it all over again

Fred opened his mouth then closed it again. He took a deep breath and tried again. His mouth snapped closed for the last time and he looked at his feet.

"I don't even know why I bother!" Angelina snapped. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm.

__

Maybe I didn't know how to show it

Maybe I didn't know what to say

This time I won't disguise 

Then we can build our lives

And we can be as one

"Please, Angelina…"

"Let go of me and leave me alone to get on with the rest of my life." She yanked her arm from his grasp and stormed off.

Fred watched her walk off and swore. Why did everything have to be so difficult? He knew what he wanted to say to her but saying it was proving to be the problem.

__

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Fred missed Angelina more than he thought was possible. He hated seeing her hurt and knowing that he was the cause of her pain. She deserved better then that.

__

As my soul heals the shame

I will grow through this pain

Lord I'm doin' all I can

To be better man

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I hope you liked it! Here's the list of songs in order of appearance:

****

Lost without you- Delta Goodrem (Very talented Aussie singer. She's gonna be huge.)

****

Wishes- Human Nature. (Chances are you haven't heard of them if you aren't from Australia)

****

Hopelessly devoted- Olivia Newton John (That's what I get for listening to my Grease soundtrack over and over again)

****

Truly, madly, deeply- Savage Garden. (One of the best love songs ever)

****

Whole again- Atomic Kitten

****

Angels- Robbie Williams (Best song ever!)

****

Whisper your name- Human Nature (Again)

****

If I were you- Kasey Chambers (Aussie singer/songwriter. Very talented)

****

Breathe in now- George (Yes, that's the name of the band. Ironic, isn't it)

****

Be there with you- Human Nature (What can I say? They have nice songs)

****

You got a way- Shania Twain

****

Amazing- Alex Lloyd (My graduation song! Aah, memories)

****

Miss you love- Silverchair (My fave Aussie rock band. Best thing to come out of Newcastle since the Knights!)

****

Swear it again- Westlife

****

If you come back- Blue

****

I knew I loved you- Savage Garden

****

Better man- Robbie Williams (I love Robbie! *swoon*)


	36. Saucy Little Secret

***IMPORTANT A/N***

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

A/N: I suggest you read this note if you're wondering about the future of this story. I've recently come to a decision. Don't worry. It's nothing horrendous. I've just got all these ideas for an alternate ending. Now that I know the events of #5 I can make the ending of my story coincide with that. So I guess this will no longer really be the prequel to Yule Ball. It will now be able to stand-alone and it will carry through to their graduation. So I'll cover all seven years before the story is over. That also means that you guys won't know when George and Alicia get together. Will they get together or will George go insane first? Of course, there's no Ball in seventh year so our favourite couples will have to get together another way. And then the sequel, which I also have lots of new ideas for, will take place straight after the group, including Katie, *blows raspberry at JK* leave school.

I hope that was clear but if you've got any questions you can put them in a review or email me. If you have any other comments you can always email me as well. I love getting email and I promise to reply. Anyway, this is an important chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and this momentous chapter is dedicated to Heck E. Nah for being for my 400th reviewer. Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 35

"What a year!" Katie sighed as she collapsed into a seat.

The Hogwarts Express gave a farewell whistle and began to pull away from Hogsmeade station. The students silently stared out the window as they left Hogwarts yet again.

"The OWLs were the worst part of the year," Fred moaned. "Mum is going to skin us alive when she finds out how we did."

"You couldn't have done _that_ bad," Angelina reasoned. 

"Maybe not, but look who we have to live up to. Bill, Charlie and Percy don't exactly make it easy," George said.

"I don't know how you can think about the OWLs while Sirius Black is on the loose." Alicia shivered slightly. "And to think, he was in the castle! I'd like to know how he escaped, I sense a cover up."

"Black will be long gone now." Katie waved her hand dismissively. "But what about Lupin? He was the best Dark Arts teacher we've had, not to mention the cutest. So what if he's a werewolf?"

"So what?!" Lee demanded, wide eyed. "Are you mad?!"

"After Quirrell and Lockhart I'd settle for a werewolf," Angelina said with a shrug and a smile. "It didn't hurt that he was cute."

"Typical girls." Fred rolled his eyes in disgust. "They don't care that he turns into a man-eating beast every month, as long as he's cute. That's feminine logic for you."

The Chasers just glared at him while George and Lee nodded in agreement. The train continued on its southward journey and the sun shone through the window to lift the spirits of the compartment's occupants.

"On the other hand," Alicia mused, "it was a pretty good year. We did win the Quidditch Cup."

"And we won the House Cup again," George added.

Angelina grinned. "And, of course, Oliver kissed Fred."

"Oh, yes," Katie said as she barely restrained a giggle. "That was the highlight of my year." 

"You girls must find yourselves terribly amusing." Fred scowled and refused to talk for the rest of the trip.

***************

"Dad had a fit when he found out."

Alicia winced. She'd been expecting that. Erica was driving her home from King's Cross Station and filling her in on what had been happening. 

"Sirius Black escaping was bad enough," Erica said. "When he found out your teacher was a werewolf he was determined to drive all the way to Hogwarts to get you."

Alicia shook her head in amusement. "He was going to _drive_ all the way to Hogwarts?!" 

"Oh yeah, he was half way to the car before mum managed to talk some sense into him. She pointed out that Muggles couldn't find Hogwarts and his plan hit a brick wall."

"So have they been fighting or anything?" she asked cautiously. 

"I don't think so but I'm not over there very often anymore. From what I've seen they're fine but the real test will be tomorrow when Jasmine comes home. Although," Erica said slowly and hesitantly, "there was one tiny hiccup a few days ago." 

"What happened?" Alicia demanded.

Erica suddenly looked a little guilty. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you." She kept her eyes firmly on the road so Alicia reached across and pinched her arm. She yelped. "Don't do that. I hate it when you do that!"

"Then tell me what happened!"

Erica sighed in resignation. "Well, if you really _must_ know-"

"I must."

"-dad and I were with mum when she got a letter from Jasmine's father."

Alicia gasped. "What the hell does he want?" 

"I don't know. Probably visitation rights or something," Erica replied with a shrug.

"What did mum do?"

"Set the parchment on fire."

"Good. What about dad? Was he angry?"

"Not visibly. He knows he can't prevent this bloke - whoever he is - from corresponding with mum so he's staying pretty calm. Anymore questions, nosy?"

"Just one more," Alicia said, a cheeky grin creeping across her face. "How's Brian?"

"That's none of your business."

"What happened when you told him you couldn't marry him? Did he cry? I bet he bawled like a baby."

"For your information, he took it like a man."

"And what about Charlie? I bet he was happy when you told him."

"I haven't told him."

"You mean Charlie still thinks you're engaged to the toff?" 

"The toff has a name," Erica said sharply. "And as far as I'm aware Charlie doesn't know the engagement has been cancelled."

"What about Mrs Weasley?" Alicia asked. "If she knows then she'll tell him. Or Mr Weasley. Does he know?"

"Nobody else knows! Jesus, Alicia, what did you expect me to do? Should I take out a full-page ad in the Prophet and announce it to the world?"

"That would be a start."

"This is absolutely the last time I volunteer to bring you home," Erica growled. "You can walk next time for all I care."

"All right," Alicia placated hastily. "But if it makes any difference, you can tell Charlie about the toff in person."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erica turned to glare and almost hit another car while she wasn't watching the road.

"He's coming home to catch the Quidditch World Cup."

"World Cup?"

"You know Quidditch, the game with the broomsticks and all the funny balls? I play it occasionally. Well, they have this tournament-"

"There's no need to be smart. I know what the World Cup is. I just - I didn't realise it was on now."

"It starts on the weekend," Alicia said, giving her older sister an incredulous look. "Do you live under a rock or something?"

"I don't really care about Quidditch. Just tell me when Charlie is coming."

"So you can rush over and visit him?"

"No. So I can leave the country," Erica replied calmly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Charlie loves you!"

"I know he does. He told me once."

This made Alicia gasp. She didn't even think he had got that far yet. "But when did he tell you? Furthermore, why didn't you tell me?"

"For the same reason I'm not going to tell you now. It's none of your business!"

"Oh, please, Erica!" Alicia begged. "Did you tell him you love him back?"

"What makes you think I love him?" she demanded.

"I can just tell."

"Oh, you're hardly an expert on the topic, Alicia Spinnet. You can't even see what's right in front of you!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you should just think about your situation before you start lecturing me."

"_My_ situation?!" Alicia shrieked. What bloody situation? She didn't have a situation!

"Yes." Erica turned into the Spinnet's driveway and pulled the handbrake so hard it nearly snapped off. "Out you get then. Hurry up."

Alicia huffed in displeasure and removed her belongings from the car. Erica pulled back out again and drove off without another word to her sister.

***************

Alicia decided that if Erica wouldn't talk she'd just have to question Charlie, but she still didn't know when he would be arriving. While George was at her house one afternoon she asked him.

"So when is Charlie arriving?"

"Any day now," he answered plaintively. He was lying on her bed while she rummaged through her closet in search of something. "Why the sudden interest in Charlie? You fancy him or something?"

"He's a little old for me."

"That still didn't answer the question," George said as he glared up at the Muggle poster on Alicia's ceiling. He didn't know who Orlando Bloom was but he didn't like the look of him.

Alicia peered over her shoulder at him, a smile on her lips. "No, I don't fancy your brother. Satisfied?"

__

No, he thought. "Yes," he replied instead. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"My skirt. You know, the denim one. I can't find it anywhere. Jasmine better not have stolen it."

"A skirt, huh? Date with Oliver?" 

"Yep. Ah! Found the stupid thing. Turn around while I change?"

George rolled onto his side. "Where is he taking you?"

"World Cup final," was the muffled reply.

He snorted derogatorily. "And they say romance is dead."

"George," she warned.

"What? Come on, Leesh, you have to admit that a Quidditch game isn't the most romantic setting for a date."

She ignored his comment. "We're going to be sitting in the Puddlemere box with all the other players. It's going to be brilliant."

George barely suppressed a groan. He'd heard enough about Oliver and Puddlemere to last him a lifetime. He and Fred had gone to a couple of the Cup games with Oliver and the girls as a sort of good bye thing for their departing captain. Oliver had only stopped talking about how excellent Puddlemere was to cheer on Scotland.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like this top?"

"Yes," he said, without rolling over. "It matches your eyes."

"The top is white."

"Exactly. It matches the white part of your eyes."

"You're being particularly unhelpful today. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied automatically.

"Fine. Don't tell me what's wrong. I don't care." Alicia walked around the bed so George could see her outfit. "What do you think?"

She gave a short twirl and he squinted. "Skirt's a little short."

Alicia only grinned. "I don't think Oliver will complain."

George rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going to the final with Angelina and Katie? What did you tell them?"

"That I was going with Erica because she got really good seats from the Ministry."

"So you're lying to them. That's nice."

"I already feel guilty enough without you making it worse."

George sat up and watched Alicia examine her reflection in the mirror. "You like it, don't you?"

"The skirt is nice but I think the top-"

"No, not your outfit. I'm talking about Oliver. You like sneaking around with him. I never noticed it before but you really like it."

"Do not."

"Yes, you do! You love being his saucy little secret."

"I am not Oliver's saucy little anything. Furthermore, I do not like sneaking around and lying to my best friends. I hate it."

"Liar," George muttered to himself.

***************

Alicia had never been to a World Cup. As she walked through the campsite with Oliver and his parents, she couldn't stop grinning. They passed through the cluster of Ireland supporters and Alicia spotted Ron's friend Seamus amidst all the green. They then passed through the group of Bulgarian supporters.

Posters of Viktor Krum leered at them from every direction. Oliver seized Alicia's hand in an uncharacteristic public display of affection. "Isn't this brilliant?"

Alicia looked over at him fondly. His eyes were shining brightly and the last time she'd seen him so happy was when he'd been holding the Quidditch Cup. She nodded fervently in agreement. "It's wonderful. I can't wait to meet your teammates tonight."

"Here we are!" Oliver's father announced happily. He was almost as excited as Oliver was. Well, almost.

Alicia helped Mr and Mrs Wood set up camp. Oliver was far too agitated to be of much help. Halfway through hammering a peg into the ground he would abandon it and start pacing around like a hyper puppy dog.

"Oh, look, there's Harry." Oliver suddenly leapt up. He dropped the mallet he was using and it narrowly missed his foot. "Harry! Over here, mate!"

Alicia sighed and grabbed the forgotten mallet and went around the back of the tent to fix in the last peg while Oliver introduced Harry to his parents. She swept her hair back from her sweaty forehead just as Oliver returned.

"Ready to go join the team in the official Puddlemere tent?" he asked, then without waiting for an answer grabbed her arm and dragged her around the front of the tent.

"I'm ready to go." Alicia had to pry his fingers from her upper arm before he cut off all circulation. "Thanks for your help with the tent," she said sarcastically.

He beamed down at her. "No problem."

"Oh, honestly." 

"Mum, dad, Leesh and I are going now," Oliver announced, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"All right, love." His mother smiled at them both. "Enjoy the game." 

"I'm still sticking with Bulgaria." 

Oliver shook his head at his father. "No way. Ireland have the better team."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Well, come on!" Oliver gave Alicia's arm a mighty tug and she barely had time to call good bye to Mr and Mrs Wood before she was being pulled through the campsite.

"Slow down a bit, Oliver! You're going to pull my arm out of the socket!"

"Sorry," he said and slowed down a fraction. "I'm just a little excited."

"Excited, you say? Really? I hadn't noticed."

Oliver put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "That's real cute, Alicia."

She smiled to herself and snuggled into his warmth. "I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone," she admitted. "All the women are going to be older than me. I won't have anything in common with them."

"They're very nice people and I'm sure they'll love you. Just be yourself."

__

Famous last words, she thought.

"There it is!" Oliver suddenly pointed towards a navy-blue tent adorned with golden bulrushes. It only looked like it would fit four people but Alicia knew not to underestimate the size of wizard tents.

She was right. The interior of the tent was nothing like the exterior. It was a veritable mansion. The walls were navy blue with gold trim and the furniture was all classy and most of it was antique. There was a large candle-endowed chandelier hanging in the foyer. Everything was so shiny!

Alicia felt rather out of place and she tugged at her denim skirt nervously. Oliver remained unperturbed and dragged her down the hall. It opened into a large, lavish room. There were chaise lounges and leather sofas everywhere. Women were sitting around the place with glasses of champagne while their men congregated near the bar.

"It's lovely," Alicia breathed.

Oliver kissed the top of her head. "Go and mingle." He gave her an encouraging shove towards a group of sophisticated and bored looking women.

Oliver headed over to his friends, leaving Alicia completely alone. She stood off to the side and glanced around. There were about two dozen women all split into groups of five or six. Oliver was welcomed into a group of young men and he didn't spare Alicia another glance.

"Er, can I get a glass of champagne?"

Alicia looked up from the carpet. A very pretty blonde woman in a scant red dress was frowning at her. Alicia blushed fiercely and shook her head slightly. "Um, I'm not actually serving. I'm here with my boyfriend. Well, not here because he's over there ignoring me but I came here with him and-"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologised and looked Alicia up and down. She seemed to find her acceptable or at least tolerable because she stuck out a perfectly manicured hand. "My name's Brandi, with an i." 

"My name's Alicia." She clasped the proffered hand daintily. "Er, Alicia with a c."

"You must be new, I don't remember ever seeing you."

"Yeah, my boyfriend just joined the reserve team." Alicia pointed across the room. "He's wearing the blue knitted jumper and the khakis."

Brandi giggled. "Honey, they're all wearing khakis and blue jumpers. The boys don't know much about Muggle clothing."

"Right."

"Never mind. Come on, let's find something to drink."

Before Alicia had a chance to object, her new acquaintance had seized her hand and led her across the room. Brandi and Alicia sat on a black leather sofa and a woman carrying a tray approached them.

"It's about time!" Brandi sighed dramatically. She snatched a glass of champagne and handed it to Alicia. 

"Uh, I'm only sixteen," Alicia said dubiously as she stared at the glass.

"Only sixteen!? In that case I think we better make it two!" Brandi pushed another glass into her left hand. The blonde took a glass for herself and dismissed the waitress.

"Well, drink up, sweet."

Alicia took a sip from the glass in her right hand. But she must have sipped too quickly because the bubbles went straight up her nose and made her cough and splutter. Her eyes watered terribly and she could imagine everyone looking at her.

"Here," Brandi said, taking the glasses and placing them on the coffee table. "Perhaps you should stick to Butterbeer."

Alicia blushed and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Don't worry about it," Brandi assured her. "Stick with me and you'll be fine, darling. Anyway, my fiancé is the Seeker, Nathan Furner. I used to model for Gladrags. What's your story?"

"Well, I go to Hogwarts."

"Oh," was all Brandi said. Not much she could say, really.

Alicia realised she was totally out of her depth. Brandi was very pretty and Alicia tried not to stare at her but she was the first model she had ever met. And there was _no_ _way_ her breasts were real.

"You like them?" Alicia almost died of embarrassment when Brandi caught her staring.

"Um…"

"They're fake," Brandi whispered conspiratorially though Alicia was quite sure everyone else could tell they weren't real. She tried to look politely surprised anyway. "Nathan gave them to me for my birthday. They're brilliant because they don't have to be redone. It's this marvelous Muggle stuff called silly comb."

Alicia nodded carefully, not even bothering to correct her. She found herself even more grateful that Oliver had only given her an ornamental Quaffle for her birthday.

"They feel very authentic, too. Would you like to touch them?"

Alicia's jaw dropped. That was just plain disturbing. "Uh, no thanks." 

"Oh, well, it doesn't look like you'll need them in the future," Brandi said with a shrug. Alicia quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Brandi downed her champagne then stood up, pulling Alicia along with her. "I'll introduce you to the girls!"

Alicia tried desperately to appear excited but she was dreading meeting other women like Brandi. She followed in silence, trying to covertly judge the distance to the nearest exit

"Girls!" Brandi squealed suddenly, causing Alicia to jump.

The group of bored and sophisticated women all turned to the two newcomers and smiled obligingly. Brandi went around the group and lots of air kisses and compliments were exchanged.

"This is Alicia, our newest edition!" The women all looked at her and some exchanged exasperated glances. Brandi didn't seem to notice this. She pointed to each woman in turn. "Alicia, this is Jenice, Indigo, Marybeth and Teanna."

Alicia nodded politely. "Pleased to meet you all." They all mumbled something similar in return then proceeded to completely ignore Alicia.

As Brandi happily regaled the women with her latest bit of gossip Alicia tried desperately to remember all of their names. Why did they have to have such stupid names anyway?

"And who are you here with, darling?"

It took Alicia a good moment to realise that one of the women was talking to her. The one with the pale skin and the shiny brown hair. She appeared to be the oldest and the 'leader' of the group. Marybeth? Or was it Jenice? "Uh, my boyfriend just joined the reserves team. He's the new Keeper."

"Keeper?" the black woman, who Alicia thought was Teanna, asked. "Do they carry the bats?"

Alicia almost rolled her eyes. These women were dating Quidditch players and they knew nothing about the game. "No, the Beaters carry the bats. The Keeper stops the Quaffle from going through the hoops."

"I thought the stopper did that?" the Asian woman with soft black ringlets said. She was wearing a necklace that said Indigo. Alicia thought it would be handy if they all wore nametags.

"No, the Keeper stops goals."

"Then what does the stopper do?"

Alicia took a deep breath and tried not to lose it. "Well, stopper isn't actually a Quidditch position."

"You don't say! That's most interesting, isn't it, Jenice?"

The woman to her right looked up from inspecting her fingernails. "It's most thrilling, dearest," she said pertly then went back to her nails.

The older woman who was apparently Marybeth gave Alicia an impatient stare. "Darling, all of these technical terms are lost on us. Point him out, sweetheart."

"All right." Alicia hunted around for Oliver and finally found him talking to an elderly man by the fireplace. "He's over by the fireplace. The one talking to the fat old man."

No one said anything and Alicia realised she'd done something wrong. Marybeth pursed her lips. "The fat old man is the coach and he's also my husband."

Alicia paled considerably. How was she to know that? The bloke had to be twice Marybeth's age and thrice her size. At least it explained why Marybeth was the leader of the group. "Uh - I didn't mean - um, sorry about that."

Marybeth flicked a dainty hand that was weighed down by rings. "Don't fret, honey, it gives you wrinkles. I've been telling Richie to go on a diet for years. So your boyfriend is the one talking to him?"

"Yes." Alicia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from adding "ma'am".

"Isn't he the one you thought might be a good shag, Marybeth?" Teanna asked.

"You know, I do believe that is him."

Alicia clenched her fist in her lap. What was it with people wanting to shag her boyfriend all of a sudden?!

"You're so lucky!" Indigo exclaimed. "What I wouldn't give for a piece of that!"

"So," Marybeth said, "_is_ he a good shag?"

Alicia had no idea how she was supposed to answer that. "Well, we haven't…erm, I haven't…well, you know."

"You haven't?"

"No."

"How old are you, darling?"

"I'm sixteen."

Indigo slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sixteen?"

Teanna put a hand on Alicia's arm. "Some girls are just late bloomers, sugar."

"Late? What-" Alicia began.

Jenice looked up from her nails again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Alana."

"My name isn't-"

"Jenice is right," Brandi nodded emphatically. "I've never told anyone this…but - but I didn't lose my virginity till I was sixteen and a half."

Marybeth apparently found this extraordinary. "I would never have guessed! Times have changed."

Alicia could feel a huge migraine coming on just listening to these women. Since when was it odd to be sixteen and still a virgin? These women were so _immensely_ insane. She had to get away before her head exploded. "I'm going…over there…to, ah - get myself a drink! Yes, a drink."

The crazy women didn't even notice her leave. Indigo was busy telling everyone about her eighteen-year-old niece who was still a virgin. Oh, the horror!

Alicia walked away as quickly as she could. Finally, a safe distance away, she slumped against a wall and tried to catch her breath. The clock above the fireplace told her the final wouldn't be starting for another seven hours. What on earth was she supposed to do for another seven hours!? She tried desperately to catch Oliver's eye from across the room. It took her nearly ten minutes but he finally spotted her and waved excitedly. He said goodbye to the coach, who was looking very thankful that Oliver had stopped talking, and wandered over.

"Having fun?" He grinned extravagantly as he followed her out into the hall. "I saw you with the coach's wife and her friends. Those women are highly respected around here. I'm glad you made friends so quickly."

"They're not my friends, Oliver!" Alicia snapped, all her repressed emotions spilling out. "Those women scare the hell out of me! I can be a bloody virgin if I want to! And her husband _is_ fat and old! And they don't even know the Quidditch positions, Oliver! _Stopper_, for Merlin's sake! And Brandi! That's Brandi with an i because it's terribly plebian to use a y like everyone else! She wanted me to touch her breasts! Her _breasts_!"

"And did you?" Oliver asked, suddenly a lot more interested in the conversation.

"Oliver!" she shrieked and thumped him on the arm.

"I was only _asking_! There's no need to get violent." Oliver rubbed his arm and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Relax, we'll be having lunch very soon." 

Alicia clearly wasn't finished ranting, however.

"If anybody calls me honey, sweetheart or darling _ever _again…oh, and you should have heard them gasp when I told them I was a virgin. Like that makes me some sort of freak! I think I'm going to take a vow of chastity just to spite them. Tell me, does my name sound anything like Alana? No. They're completely different!"

"Alicia-"

"And you should have heard Marybeth talking about you! She wants to shag you, of course. Everyone bloody does!"

"What?"

"Well, she can just wait her turn like everyone else because _I _was here first. Stupid Marybeth can take a stupid ticket and get to the end of the stupid queue. She's not getting her claws into you until I'm finished with you! And you should have heard-"

Oliver finally silenced her by slapping a hand over her mouth. "That's it! You have to stop it with the crazy talk."

Alicia was outrageously indignant. _She _was crazy?

"I'm going to take my hand away but you have to promise you'll be normal." Alicia nodded mutely and Oliver removed his hand. He gave her a relieved smile. "That's better. So have you been having fun?"

"Did you not hear a word I just said?!" Alicia hissed, fighting to keep some composure.

Oliver winced. He had heard something about breasts, shagging and a vague reference to virginity but that was it. Alicia probably wouldn't want to hear that though. "You were talking so quickly," he said apologetically. "Could you summarise it in one sentence? Preferably without yelling, swearing or hitting me."

"I hate these people!"

"Ah. So you didn't get along really well with the women. The players are all very nice. At lunch I'll introduce you to them. You don't have to worry about anything, honey."

"Oliver!"

"_What now_!?"

***************

Alicia had gone to lunch with high hopes thanks to Oliver's assurance that the players were quite sane. Fortunately, he was right about them being sane. Unfortunately, he did forget to mention that they were stuck-up, vindictive, condescending, self-righteous and just down right horrible.

Even Alicia's favourite Chaser in the league turned out to be a bitch. Alicia had asked her for an autograph and the woman had laughed in her face.

"How dare she?" Alicia mumbled through gritted teeth as they sat at lunch. She and Oliver had been relegated to the end of the table with the other nobodies. "It was only an autograph. And when I told her I was a Chaser as well she gave me a dirty look, as if I was something she scraped off her shoe! I thought you said these people were nice?"

Oliver looked up from his gourmet salad guiltily. "Usually they are. I think you must have caught them on a bad day."

"Bad day? It's the World Cup final! Who can be in a bad mood today?" Alicia glared at her salad. "This is not gourmet. All they did was pick weird leaves from trees and throw them on a plate and call it exotic. I bet if I went outside I'd find most of these green things around the campsite. See, that stuff looks suspiciously like grass."

"Thank you very much for ruining my appetite." Oliver pushed his plate away. "I really wish you would stop complaining."

"You know what really annoys me?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

She ignored his comment. "There are kids everywhere who idolise these people. Kids all over the world look up to them and want to be just like them. They go about not even suspecting that their beloved role models are nothing but petty and self-obsessed idiots. I never thought I'd say this but Quidditch players suck. They really do."

"Not all of us," Oliver reasoned. "This is just a small minority. I doubt Viktor Krum is like that."

"Krum can hardly speak English, he does not count. The problem is that it all goes to their heads. They just get so much attention and praise that they begin to think they really are better than everyone else."

"That's very pessimistic, Alicia. Am I conceited? Do I deserve the praise I get?" Oliver asked. She opened her mouth to answer but he cut her off. "What about Harry? He gets more attention than everyone at this table put together. Is he just a stuck-up little git?"

"He's only a kid."

"But when he's older you think he'll end up like one of those players down there? Do you think I'll end up like that as well?"

Alicia shook her head. "What do you want me to say, Oliver? That I can just simply go along with these people and not say anything about their behaviour?"

Oliver sighed. "I don't know what I want. I really don't."

The pair was silent for the rest of the meal. The 'gourmet' salad was followed by lasagne that was supposedly imported straight from Rome. It tasted just like the one Alicia's mum made from a packet. This was followed by dessert, which was peaches and cream. The peaches were from a tin and the cream wasn't even fresh.

"That was a lovely lunch!" Alicia distinctly heard Brandi say as they all left the dining room.

"It certainly was, darling," Marybeth agreed. "Pity the dessert was so rich. I'll have to do an extra twenty minutes of yoga tomorrow. Not to mention a double session of Pilate's."

Alicia rolled her eyes and grabbed Oliver's hand. "Come on, before the wicked witches catch up."

"Shh. Someone might hear you call them that."

"Tch. You worry too much. Look, there's a vacant sofa over there."

"Leesh, I was going to chat to some of the guys about the game."

"Well, you can chat to me about it. Or I could come with you. Either way, you're not leaving me alone again."

"Fine. But only for an hour or so."

The couple sat down and had a pleasant, though somewhat heated conversation about the upcoming game. They were laughing and teasing each other while effectively ignoring everyone around them. That was until someone interrupted them.

"Wood. Just the person I was looking for."

They looked up to see a man in his late twenties. Alicia recognised him as the Puddlemere Keeper. Oliver stood up as if he was being addressed by royalty.

"Damien! Pleased to see you!" Oliver clasped his hand reverently. Alicia was surprised he didn't kneel and try to kiss Damien's hand.

"Sure." Damien shrugged. "Say, who's your little friend?"

"This is my little girlfriend. I mean, my girlfriend. Yes."

"And what's her name?" Damien asked, speaking as if Alicia wasn't even present.

Oliver peered up at the ceiling for a second. "Um…"

"Alicia?" she offered from her seat.

"Yes. I was about to say that. She's Alicia."

"Right." Damien nodded, obviously not caring but diligently sticking to protocol. "Well, I'm going around taking bets for the game. What do you say, Wood?"

Oliver quickly fished around in his pocket and pulled out a handful of Galleons. "Put my money on Ireland."

"Ireland?" Damien suppressed a smirk. "I hope you realise you're throwing your money away. Krum is in top form."

"But one player doesn't make a team." Oliver said carefully, as if hoping Damien would agree with him.

He didn't, of course. "Wasn't it true that your little Quidditch team couldn't win before you got hold of Harry Potter?"

Alicia bristled. No one insulted her team. "Harry was just the missing link we needed. He couldn't catch the Snitch if the rest of the team weren't there to help him."

"And what do you know about it, doll?"

"I'm a Chaser on Oliver's _little _Quidditch team. And everybody knows that Quidditch is a team sport."

Damien chuckled and looked back up at Oliver. "You got a fiery one there, mate. You'll want to make sure you don't get burnt. They have a tendency to do that."

"Alicia's fine. She's right, though. I'd like to keep my money on Ireland."

"Sure, it's your money to waste." Damien added Oliver's coins to a jingling pouch he was carrying. "I guess I'll see you at training, Wood. You might want to keep working on that Double Eight Loop. Don't get discouraged, few people can pull of a perfect one like me. See you later."

Oliver took his seat again and took a deep breath. Alicia was staring after Damien. "What was he talking about? You _can_ pull off a perfect Double Eight Loop. I've seen you do it dozens of times."

Oliver looked at his hand sheepishly. "I don't want to show all my cards at once."

"This is Quidditch, not poker! You can't let everyone think you're a lousy player. You definitely can't let Damien talk down to you like that. You're better than him!"

"I know all of this, Alicia. I'm at the bottom of the food chain; I can't go around disrupting the natural order of things. Damien's the top Keeper so I have to yield to his dominance."

"Suck up, you mean?"

"If that's what it takes," Oliver replied seriously.

"I don't understand any of this." Alicia shook her head fiercely. "How can you go along with all of this rubbish?"

"I don't have a choice if I want to be a top player."

That reality hit Alicia hard. Oliver didn't have a choice. Then, as his girlfriend, did that mean she didn't have a choice either?

"You're going to be a part of this world, aren't you."

"Yes." Oliver looked at his hands, realising there was a problem with this. Alicia didn't belong with these people.

Alicia peered around at the superficiality that surrounded her. "Uh, I think I'm going to take a walk."

"Ok. Make sure you're back before the game starts."

Alicia nodded then left.

***************

Alicia wandered around the campsite for an hour before she ran into Lee. He was there with his father and he let her stay with them for a while. 

"Why aren't you with Katie and Angelina?" Lee asked her as she sat out the front of the tent with him and his father.

Alicia grinned. "I got tired of Katie telling me how gorgeous she thinks you are." 

"Ha, I wish. Really, you aren't fighting or anything?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just felt like a walk."

"Have you had lunch, Alicia?" Lee's father asked.

Alicia stomach grumbled at the thought of real food. "Not exactly."

"Well, we have some burnt sausages. Dad left them over the fire too long."

"Hey, if you had been helping me instead of trying to chat up that witch in the next tent over!"

Lee tried to look sorry but he didn't quite pull it off. "If you don't feel like burnt sausages we also have squished sandwiches that my mother put in the bottom of my bag."

"A squished sandwich sounds excellent."

"Come on, then."

Alicia followed him into the tent. She was immensely pleased to see that it was rather small and cluttered. The sink was full of dishes and the beds were unmade. Alicia also spotted a pair of Y-fronts dangling from the back of a chair.

Alicia sighed contentedly. "Burnt sausages, squished sandwiches and underwear strewn about the place. Oh, I love you, Lee."

He stopped rummaging around in his bag to stare at her. "That's new."

"Yep. You're my kind of people." Alicia hugged his arm tightly

"Your kind of people? That doesn't make sense. You feeling all right?"

"I'm better than all right. I know where I belong now."

"I'm real happy for you. Are you certain you haven't bumped your head recently?"

"I'm positive. But I'll have to skip the sandwich. Thanks for the help." Alicia kissed him on the cheek quickly then dashed out of the tent.

"Anytime," Lee said, quite pleased with himself for helping without even trying.

***************

Alicia was on her best behaviour throughout the game. Thankfully, Oliver sat with her while most of the other ladies sat at the back of the box and discussed their hair and nails. 

Alicia enjoyed the game immensely. It was much better than listening to it on the Wireless. Being there with Oliver was better than anything she could have imagined. She hardly got to spend any time with him so she found herself wishing that the game would go on and on.

Oliver leapt out of his seat as Krum caught the Snitch, ending the game and giving Ireland the win. "I knew it!" Oliver exclaimed. 

Everyone around him just gave the excited teen odd looks. None of them had been particularly vocal during the game, preferring to make criticisms behind their hands. Alicia was itching to point out that none of them had played Quidditch for their country and were therefore the last people who could pass judgement. Instead of starting trouble Alicia held her tongue like a good girl and watched the game.

Even as she followed Oliver back out of the stadium she refrained from pointing out that he was right while Damien was wrong. Oliver said goodbye to his teammates and Alicia tried to avoid having to talk to anyone again.

"Did you enjoy it?" Oliver asked as they wound their way through the crowd to find their tent. 

"I enjoyed the game but not anything prior to it."

"Alicia, I don't know what I can do to make it better for you."

Alicia understood his exasperation. "I have a solution."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" he asked cautiously.

"You're going to be a great Quidditch player one day but I know you're not going to turn out like those players. The problem is that you're going to have to be around people like that all the time and I don't think I can stand it."

"So what does that mean for our future?"

Alicia didn't answer until they had returned to the tent and gone inside. Oliver's parents hadn't returned yet so they had a few minutes to talk. She almost didn't want to say it but she knew she had to. "Oliver, I really don't think we have a future."

Oliver sighed as if he'd been expecting that. "I know. I reached the same conclusion while you were taking your walk." 

Alicia took a seat on Oliver's bed and gestured for him to join her. "I wish there was another way but I don't want to hold you back."

"And I don't want you to have to go through that again. I guess we just shouldn't push it."

Alicia nodded. It made perfect sense, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She really did like being with Oliver, but if they had no future then she was willing to face up to the reality. "It seems like a waste though."

"Yeah, it is a pity." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "But I'll always be here for you."

"I know, that's why you'll never become a stupid git like Damien."

Oliver's parents walked in and conversation ended. It wasn't till much later that night that Alicia fully realised what she'd done. There was no more saucy little secret. There would be no more lying to her friends. That also meant there would be no more snogging Oliver.

That was definitely a downside.

She lay awake wondering if she'd done the wrong thing. That meant she was awake when the trouble started. Alicia was the first to reflexively grab her wand, leap out of bed and run to the front of the tent. A sleepy eyed and tousled haired Oliver quickly joined her, pulling on a jacket as he stumbled out. His parents emerged a moment later.

"What's going on?" Oliver's mother asked worriedly as she clutched at her husband's arm.

"Oliver and I will go and find out," Oliver's father said immediately.

"Not without me!" Alicia insisted.

"I'm not letting my boys go off by themselves."

So all four of them went to find out what all the commotion was about. Alicia was only expecting something minor like the Ireland supporters getting drunk and accidentally setting fire to a tent. She definitely was not expecting to find a group of Death Eaters torturing a Muggle family. 

The gruesome procession passed right by them and Alicia trembled with barely suppressed rage. She'd seen a lot of disgusting things in her life but a group of masked vigilantes humiliating and terrifying an innocent Muggle family was the most despicable thing she'd ever seen.

Oliver and his parents were also rightly outraged but for Alicia it was more personal. She could almost see her own father floating with the other helpless Muggles. She took a foolish step forward as if she expected to single handedly stop all the Death Eaters. Her folly was realised when one Death Eater did stop and stare at her.

It was worse than facing a Dementor. Alicia's knees trembled as the Death Eater stared at her from the depths of his hood. She had the silly notion that he would be able to smell her Muggle blood. Perhaps he could, she didn't know.

"Leesh!" Oliver yelled, pulling her away violently. "Do you have a death wish? You of all people should not be trying to face them!"

"We have to do _something_!"

"Alicia?" someone yelled from behind her

She froze. Did the Death Eater know her name? Maybe they could read minds as well. Then again, the voice was vaguely familiar.

She whirled around. "Charlie?!" 

"What are you doing here!?" he snapped. Bill was behind him trying to muster support to help the Ministry regain control. "You definitely should not be anywhere near this. Make for the woods. Fred and George are taking the others there. Go!"

Oliver pulled off his jacket and threw it at her. "He's right. I'll stay and help. Get going!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Charlie and Oliver said in unison.

Alicia gave up and turned to follow the majority of the crowd as they fled into the woods. If she could manage to find George then everything would be all right. She certainly didn't like the idea of running through the woods by herself.

She'd gone barely fifty metres into the woods before she tripped over an outcropping and went base over apex. The outcrop turned out to be someone's leg.

"Are you all right?" Alicia asked desperately as she went crawling back to the whimpering person. She lit her wand and directed the light onto the person. She didn't know whom she'd been expecting to find but certainly not…

"Damien?" she gasped and jumped to her feet. 

He peered up at her imploringly. "Have they gone? Is it safe yet?"

Alicia had just seen the second most disgusting thing in her life. "You're unbelievable! Oliver is out there risking his life while the great Puddlemere Keeper cowers in the dark. He's one thousand times the man you are!"

He tried to grab at her leg, but she kicked his hand away and continued deep into the forest. It was only a minute or so later that she came upon a small group of children standing in a clearing crying. None of the kids were over the age of ten and Alicia had trouble trying to get them to settle down.

"Mummy told us to run but we got lost!" one boy sobbed. 

"It's all right. The Ministry has it under control. Follow me."

Alicia led the five children deeper into the woods. She thought she was going the right way before the trees were suddenly illuminated with green light. She stopped in her tracks and looked up. She and the children squealed. Of course, the kids didn't know the significance of the Dark Mark, but the sight of a snake emerging from a skull is enough to frighten anyone.

"Wrong way," Alicia said under her breath. She looked around. Rampaging Death Eaters behind and the Dark Mark ahead. "We'll go left."

The children took a little coaxing before they started running again, but they quickly realised they couldn't stay in the same place. Finally, unable to run any longer, Alicia collapsed amongst the protruding roots of a large tree. She hunkered down there with the sobbing children huddled around her for what felt like hours, but was only fifteen minutes.

The Dark Mark still glittered in the sky, but everything had fallen quiet. "All right, I think it'll be safe to go back to the campsite now," Alicia told the children. They all looked up at her with wide eyes. They were obviously in no position to object. She hoisted one of the smallest children onto her back and gathered another in her arms.

She marched off and emerged from the woods to find the Death Eaters gone and people running around looking for friends and family. She was on her way back to Oliver's tent when she spotted him running towards her. He was looking shaken but thankfully unharmed.

"Gee, you've been busy," he commented as he peered around at all her new companions.

"No smart comments," she sighed, thoroughly disgruntled and ready for sleep. "Just help me get them back to their parents."

***************

After the fiasco of the World Cup Alicia's father refused to let her out of the house. She understood that he was only worried about her but she didn't like being confined to her house. Especially since it gave her too much time to think about her ended relationship. The more she thought about it the more she figured it hadn't been such a good idea to end it. She had only been away from Oliver for a few days and she already missed him.

She really needed to talk to someone.

"Dad, I'm going to the Weasleys'."

"I've told you how-"

"Yes, I know how you feel but I seriously doubt I'm going to find any Death Eaters at the Burrow."

Having successfully allayed her father's fears she used some Floo Powder to get to the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione were playing a game of Gobstones when she emerged from the sooty fireplace.

"Hi, Alicia."

"Hi, girls. Is George around?"

"He's up in his room," Ginny answered, exchanging a covert glance with Hermione.

Alicia blinked back cumbersome tears and dashed up the stairs. She ran straight to the twins' room and knocked. She waited for a second, as there was a lot of commotion from inside. By this point the tears were flowing freely. She opened the door to find Fred hiding something behind his back while George was in the process of stowing something under his bed.

"Relax, it's only Alicia," Fred said, bringing out a handful of brightly wrapped sweets.

George banged his head in his haste to get out from under the bed. "Alicia?"

The two of them noticed her tears. George looked concerned, but Fred only looked perplexed. "What is it?"

"It's over," she said simply.

"What is?" George demanded.

Alicia glanced at Fred. "The saucy little secret."

"Oh," George said.

"The _what_?" Fred exclaimed. He did not appreciate being left out.

"I feel awful."

"It'll be all right," George assured her. She gave him a weak smile and stepped into his arms.

"It just ended. Just like that," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Oh, that's…terrible," George said, with as much sincerity as he could muster, which wasn't a whole lot.

Fred stomped his foot and demanded, "_What's_ terrible?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Wow! That was 20 pages in Word! The longest chapter I've ever done on ff.net. I hope you liked it. If you want to know when the next chapter will be out you can keep up to date over at my profile page. But I can tell you now that the next chapter will probably involve Alicia getting drunk and flashing her knickers at George. Seriously. I'm not kidding.

Now my customary replies to reviewers!

****

Yoshi-fan2003- I feel sorry for Fred too. It'll get better for him soon. I'm still interested in the collaboration as well. I'll email you soon.

****

Kelsey- Thank you! It was quite easy to pick the songs actually. Fred and George just can't get it right at the moment. Poor boys.

****

Stephanie- You deserved the dedication! I thought you were the same Stephanie but I didn't want to sound stupid if I was wrong! Yeah, I thought it would be more effective to use different songs.

****

Oliverwoodschic- I'm glad I made you happy with a simple update. I know there's a lack of Fred and George stories and I'm a little surprised. They're the perfect comic relief. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

****

Aly- Hi! Hehe. I apologise for almost giving you a heart attack. Thanks for not coming after me with a knife. I appreciate it. I don't know what it is with me and Quidditch. I just have to really make sure I don't use rugby league terms! Yes. I don't really go on MSN anymore. People I want to avoid…but don't want them to know I'm avoiding them. Very confusing. But you can still contact me by the email address on my profile.

****

Lil azn mystikal girl- I'm glad you thought it was sweet. There's plenty more F/A coming!

****

*HarryPotterLuver989*- I'm afraid I won't be doing a Charlie/Erica story unfortunately. Three storied at once is plenty. I know I said there would be Charlie/Erica in this chapter but I had to hold it over till the next one. But I don't see why anyone else can't borrow Erica to write a story. Ick. I can't believe I'm whoring out my characters. If anyone wants to attempt a story then just let me know!

****

Tonibelle- At least you've reviewed now. Late is better then never. Honestly, I reckon any could create a story like this. I really just sit at my computer and type whatever comes into my head. Not a lot of planning goes into it. Which might be a bad thing?

****

Bluepharaoh- I'm glad it's got you hooked. In my experience that's a hard thing to do. I really do hope you keep reading.

****

Star2717- Hiya! Yes, Lee and Katie are coming along well. I'm going to try to include them in the next chapter. So you didn't quite like the songfic, huh? That's cool. It's all about feedback. I guess I just got sick of having to explain everything and decided to let the songs take over. The Draco/Alicia story should be updated after I do the Harry/Alicia one. Whew. Too many stories. And yeah I love Buffy. Or loved. *sniff* So if you need any help just email me.

****

CoolBreeze- I hope this wait wasn't as painful. George will get around to declaring his love sometime. The fun part is coming up with a new scenario now. Oliver's a hard character to write. He doesn't seem like it but he is. I passed on the hugs to Fred and George! They appreciated them muchly.

****

Phredtheflyingmonkey- I so glad I made you laugh. It makes me laugh as well. Just imagining the look on Harry's face gets me laughing. I think you'll enjoy the next sequel. It's going to be quite a saga.

****

Tessa (1)- That name thing is a little annoying. I'm glad I changed mine or I'd have a number as well. Ok. When I refer to the sequel from now on I'm referring to the sequel of this story. It will begin as soon as they leave Hogwarts so the last chapter will be the graduation or something. If that doesn't make sense then feel free to ask again. Thanks for the reviews and I'm sure Steph appreciated the thanks as well.

****

Vereniel Greenleaf- Hehe. Having an identity crisis? Glad you like it.

****

Heck E. Nah- My 400th reviewer! What a milestone. Ok, I will NOT stop writing if you promise that Bob won't hurt me.

****

Mystical- Thank you. I understand what you're saying about the songfic but I guess you live and learn. Hehe. My style. Wasn't aware I had one. Oh yeah, you gotta love Robbie! Highly commendable work? Wow.


	37. Damn you, Charlie Weasley

Disclaimer: All I own is Erica.

A/N: This is the Charlie/Erica chapter I've been promising. It's a short segue. That's my fave word at the moment. Segue. Segue. Segue. Anyways. The whole thing is dedicated to them. I was going to attach it to the beginning of the next chapter but that already looks like it's going to be a looooong one. Anyway, I wasn't really planning to have these two as a main couple. I just thought they'd be nice in the background. People seem to like them so I thought I might as well expand on them a bit. I just have to warn that there's some full-frontal snogging ahead. This special little chapter is also dedicated to Star2717 for her wonderful recommendation. I urge everyone to go read 'Not myself'. It's a great story, well written and it has Alicia. What more could you want?

************************

****

Chapter 36

Erica Spinnet was happy living a single life. Happy being by herself. Happy going to sleep alone every night. She didn't mind the fact that she was sitting at home on a Saturday night doing paperwork. Or so she told herself.

Breaking up with Brian had been a relief of sorts. She didn't even really know why she got involved with him in the first place. Part of her knew she was just lonely, but the other part of her knew she had been hoping that having a relationship with Brian would make her stop thinking about Charlie. Of course, it wasn't that simple.

Erica was always thinking about Charlie. Even now as she tried to finish up some paperwork. Finally, she decided she might as well go and start dinner. That would take her mind off Charlie.

Or not.

Charlie was such a great cook. He made the best spaghetti bolognaise in the world. He'd given Erica the recipe but it never seemed to turn out the same. Suddenly, a horrible image of Charlie cooking for a pretty little Romanian woman invaded her mind.

Erica slammed her cupboard shut and yanked another open. She was rummaging around at the back when someone knocked on her front door. She jumped in surprise and cracked her head on the shelf above.

Swearing copiously, she staggered to the door and fumbled it open. She had been expecting her landlord or one of her work mates.

Certainly not Charlie Weasley.

But it couldn't possibly be him. The World Cup was over so he should have gone back to Romania already. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. Erica rubbed her eyes fastidiously, but Charlie still stood there looking more than a little miffed.

"Erica?"

She was dreaming. Had to be. Any minute she'd wake up to find herself lying in the kitchen with a huge bump on her head. Aaaany minute now.

"Are you all right?" dream-Charlie asked urgently.

"I bumped my head and now I'm unconscious on the kitchen floor. How are you?" Erica's vision began to blur and her knees buckled.

Charlie leapt forward to catch her. "Careful. You're awfully pale. Come on, you should sit down."

Erica mumbled something about not needing to sit down but he didn't pay any attention to her. Her head began to throb so she let him lead her over to the sofa.

"Charlie-"

"Relax, I'll get you a drink of water."

Charlie hurried off to do just that and Erica gaped. A moment ago she'd been foraging for food and now Charlie was getting her a glass of water. The Powers That Be were playing a horrible joke on her. How was she supposed to get Charlie out of her head when he was standing in front of her looking all…

She stopped that thought quickly. That would not be productive thinking. No matter how tempting it was, it would get her into all sorts of trouble.

"Here you go." Charlie handed her the glass of water and watched her intently. "Go on, drink it."

"I don't need it."

"Don't be deliberately contrary."

"I'm not being - oh, balls." There was no point in arguing with him. Erica rubbed her head forlornly then gulped down the water. It did absolutely nothing to abate the constant pounding.

"Mind your language," Charlie said as he pulled his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at the evident bump on her head and muttered a simple healing spell.

A refreshing coolness spread from the top of Erica's head to the base of her spine. She shivered as the magic reduced the pain and the bump slowly disappeared. Aside from being a wicked cook, Charlie was also very good with healing spells. They came in handy in his line of work.

"Thank you," Erica said softly.

"No problem." He took the glass from her and went back to the kitchen.

Erica watched him leave with an expression of utter despair. The throbbing in her head had been replaced with a throbbing in her chest. "Charlie, what are you doing here?"

He wandered back to her with his hands in his pockets. He pretended not to have heard her question. "This is a nice place you have here. How much is the rent?"

"Don't ignore me."

"All right," Charlie said with a sigh. He took a seat beside her on the sofa. "I'll skip the small chat."

"Please do," Erica replied, sliding along the sofa to put some distance between them.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us," he began slowly. Erica studiously avoided his eye and picked at a thread on her sleeve. "I really don't want to throw our friendship away just because I can't get along with your fiancé." 

Erica looked up at him in surprise. "Charlie, I'm not-"

He interrupted her quickly. "No. Don't say anything until I'm finished, otherwise I'll never get through this. I just want you to know that I care about you and if you want to marry Brian I'll try to be happy for you. I won't lie and tell you that I like Brian, you know me too well for that. For your sake I will tolerate him and try my best to be civil. I'm sorry for the way I acted on Christmas Eve. I just don't want to lose you."

Erica's eyes widened. Her heart was thumping against her chest so hard that she thought it would burst out of her ribcage. Nobody had ever said anything so sweet and sincere to her. She had been so horrible ever since that day at Platform 9 and 3/4…

They had just graduated and Charlie was about to leave for Romania. Erica was obviously saddened but she knew they would still keep in touch. They had been saying their good-byes when Charlie dropped his bombshell. He had said that he loved her. Erica still remembered it perfectly. The tone of his voice, the brightness of his eyes, even the way he stood with his hands in his pockets.

Charlie had asked her to go to Romania with him. Erica had simply thought he was crazy. He was too young to know anything about love! It was ludicrous at best. That was why they had such a huge fight.

"Erica?" Charlie asked tentatively, snapping her out of her trip down memory lane. "Please say something."

"Do you still love me?"

Charlie turned bright red in that familiar Weasley way. "I - you can't ask me that! It's not fair!"

"You do. You did then and you still do now."

He jumped out of his seat and ran his hand through his hair anxiously. "I think I should leave. Yes. I should leave. Now."

"Why? Are you ashamed of loving me?" Erica asked calmly.

"No! I have to leave because this conversation is going in a very bad direction. Do you understand_? A very bad direction_."

Erica took a deep breath. "Charlie, I broke up with Brian."

He froze and his mouth hung open comically. "What?"

"The engagement is off," she reiterated. He still looked sceptical so she held up her hand. "See? No ring."

"But-"

"It was stupid, all right? I never should have got involved with him. Not long after Christmas Eve I told him I couldn't marry him."

"Why?" 

"Because of you."

"Me?" Charlie squeaked, his voice an octave higher than normal

"I just knew I couldn't marry Brian after what he did to you. I could never marry someone who didn't get along with one of my best friends. So if it hadn't been for you I'd be planning my wedding right now."

Charlie looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "What I just said…I must have sounded like a huge prat. Oh, God."

Erica noticed his ears begin to colour so she stood up quickly to reassure him. "You didn't sound like a prat at all, Charlie. Far from it. It was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He took a step closer to her and stared deeply into her brown eyes. "I'd say those things everyday if I could."

"I know," Erica whispered, suddenly feeling as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. He just smelt so warm and earthy like the Burrow.

She was just gathering up the courage to kiss him when he suddenly stepped back. "I just want to let you know that I'm going back to Romania as soon as Hogwarts starts on Monday. I have to get somethings sorted out before I have to come back in November."

Erica bit her lip and didn't say anything.

Charlie nodded in a business like way and took a few steps towards the door. "I guess I better get back home. Mum will have dinner ready soon."

"You don't have to leave," Erica offered.

"Oh, I'd never want to outstay my welcome," he replied coyly.

Erica almost bit right through her lip. His hand was on the doorknob. He only had to turn it and he'd be gone. Probably forever.

"Well, goodbye, Erica."

__

Damn you, Charlie Weasley.

Erica just groaned. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"You bet."

She shrugged. Fair enough. "Please don't leave, Charlie, I want you to stay."

He grinned and walked back to her. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You'd be surprised." She smiled back. 

"I thought you were going to let me leave for a second there."

"I almost did," she admitted. "I'm terrified, Charlie."

"We don't have to do anything that you don't feel up to."

"Oh, I want this, but I know you're just going to have to go back to Romania and it's going to drive me crazy."

"If you ask me to come back to England I will," he said earnestly. "All you have to do is ask."

Erica shook her head and said, "I could never do that. I know how much you love your job. It wouldn't be fair on either of us if you moved back."

"Perhaps we shouldn't do anything we'll regret then," Charlie suggested slowly.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on regretting anything."

She pounced like a kitten on a ball of wool. Her lips found his so easily that anyone would have thought they'd done it a hundred times before. It was so natural and simple.

Erica ran her fingers through the bright red hair that she loved so much. His large hands found her waist quickly and pulled her against him roughly. She groaned at the sudden contact and tugged his shirt that was so blatantly stopping her from touching him.

Charlie suddenly pulled back, his lips red and wet. "Are you sure about this?"

"You ask too many questions," she scolded as she pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. "We'll have to work on that."

"Sorry," he mumbled and attached his lips to her neck. She slid her hands over his shoulders and down to his biceps. His own hands suddenly lifted her up easily and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist.

Erica tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck and said, "I love you, Charlie."

He left a trail of small kisses to her ear and whispered in reply. "Love you, too."

***************

The next morning Erica woke up early, as was her normal routine. It wasn't, however, normal for her to find her bed occupied by another warm body. She rolled over to find Charlie lying on his stomach, fast asleep still. Grinning to herself, she began to place kisses all over his neck, back, and shoulders till he finally began to stir.

"Hi," he whispered hoarsely and rolled onto his back.

"Hi yourself."

"What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Seven?!" he growled and rubbed at his eyes. "Who in their right mind gets up at seven on a Sunday morning?"

"I'll have you know I wake up at precisely seven _every_ morning."

"You're a nutty little thing sometimes."

"I am not," she said tartly and went to find something to wear. "Besides, I have some shopping to do today and I want to get an early start."

Charlie had closed his eyes and was already beginning to fall asleep again. "Shopping? Sounds great."

"Yes. I have to pick up my robes from the dry cleaners, buy some more plain parchment, get some owl treats for Tiffany and I think I'm running low on milk." She pulled on a black skirt and a blue turtleneck then began to brush her hair. "Oh, I also have to stop at Flourish and Blotts and pick up a Romanian dictionary."

It took Charlie's sleep fuddled brain almost a minute to process that. "What do you need a Romanian dictionary for?"

"Since I'm going to be living in Romania I thought I might as well learn the language. Want to come into Diagon Alley with me?"

It didn't take as long for Charlie to process that statement. He sat up and grabbed at her arm. "Hang on. What did you say about Romania?"

"You really should listen more carefully. I said I'm going to live there. Now, would you like some breakfast?"

"Live in Romania?" he echoed. "Since when?"

"Since last night. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to live without you," Erica answered simply. "I don't like having to leave my friends and family but I don't see that I have a choice. I want to be with you more than anything in the world."

Charlie sat back, completely stunned and confused. "But what about your job?"

"It sucks. Most of my work mates are halfwits and my boss is a misogynistic prick. I don't mind quitting."

"You can't. I'd feel terrible about making you leave your whole life behind to come and live with me."

She bent down and kissed the top of his head. "I don't think it's such a bad trade."

************************

A/N: Whew. Hope you enjoyed it. They're a fun couple to write. The offers still open for anyone else to give them a try. I probably won't get around to writing them again till the sequel. Maybe someone wants to write the Platform 9 and 3/4 scene. Whatever you want.

I will return you to your regularly scheduled program next chapter. It's going to be another long one so it might take a while. Go to my bio to keep up to date. Also, if you're one of those people that has added me to their MSN list and is annoyed because I never go on…you'll be happy to know I'm back in the habit now. Come and chat to me!

My favourite part! Reviewers! 

****

Star2717: Hi! There you go. I've updated so now it's your turn! I'm glad their break up made sense. I was worried no one would understand what I meant. Alicia liked the saucy little a secret more than she thought. We'll have to see how she deals with its end in the next chapter. I'm looking forward to your Buffy type fic!

****

Vereniel Greenleaf: A hurricane? Bloody hell. I'm so glad I live in Sydney. About all we get is the odd hailstorm. I will try to update as soon as I can!

****

Phredtheflyingmonkey: Your name still makes me laugh. Thanks for the review! :)

****

Ashlee: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you found it sad and funny. That's what I was aiming for! I'm also very glad that you like pissed!George because we definitely haven't seen the last of him! Don't worry, all reviews are good!

****

Tessa1: Lol. I think George was pleased that she went to him first as well. I don't really know how many more chapters there will be yet. I might aim for an even 50 or less. Not more though.

****

Revilo_Brandywine: I won't be able to write more on them unfortunately. But you can feel free to give them a go! Let me know if you ever post anything and I'll definitely read it.

****

Oliverwoodschic: Alicia is really going to test George's patience in the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

****

Rachel: Thanks for the compliments. I loved writing the snotty Quidditch people, they were fun!

****

Bluepharaoh: I'm looking forward to the Yule Ball too. I still haven't decided what will happen but I know Roger Davies will play a part in it. I still plan to have him as my bad guy. I can also promise that our fave characters will have fun with the foreigners.

****

Heck E. Nah: Hello, my 400th reviewer. That shall call you that forever. 

****

Shenaux: Thanks for the Scoobie snacks. There was no way I could have done a bad break up. Plus, I still need them to be friends for the top-secret sequel. ;)

****

Violante: I'm pleased to see you back as well. I hope the Charlie/Erica chapter was too your liking. I will probably mention Jasmine's father a couple more time before the end. I just want to make sure you don't all forget about him. There won't be anymore clues though. They're all there if you look close enough.

****

Just Kidding Rowling: Hehe. Cool name. Thanks. I agree, there aren't enough Fred and George stories out there. Especially G/A stories. Come on, people!

****

CoolBreeze: Thanks. The ladies were fun. Fitting my plot into J.K's is the easiest part!

****

Stephanie: Hello! That's all right. Take as long as you want, as long as you review. No, I really didn't want to make it an 'it's not you, it's me' thing. I just think they realised they were better off as friends. Thanks. I hope you liked this one as well.

****

Mystical: Hehe. I don't know when she's going to realise either. I keep changing my mind.

Remember, keep checking in at my bio. I will try to update it once a week.


	38. In Vino Veritas

Disclaimer: It may surprise you but I don't own Harry Potter. But it's my birthday soon so fingers crossed!

A/N: If you've been to my profile recently then you might have read that I've just edited this entire story. Ff.net screwed up my formatting and put in weird symbols in the early chapters. I painstakingly pasted it all into Word and edited over 300 pages. I really just tidied up the punctuation and typos. I also re-worded quite a bit, but you won't notice unless you've memorised the story. If you've done this I suggest you seek medical help!

This chapter is going to be quite an interesting one. It's also going to be a little on the adult side. It doesn't warrant an R-rating but I figured I should put a little warning here. It's nothing too major but there are adult themes and situations in this chapter. And incase you're wondering the chapter title is Latin and it basically means that people speak the truth when drunk.

This chapter is dedicated to Kaye, who got drunk at a party and rolled around the front yard in front of everyone. Go Kaye!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 37

George thought things would have got better for him after Oliver and Alicia broke up. Well, the constant jealousy and sense of inadequacy had all but gone. It was just that Alicia had now jumped to the other extreme and would literally cling to him.

Worst of all, she'd begin to cry at odd times - as Harry and Ron found out. On one of her many visits to the Burrow after the World Cup Harry made a seemingly harmless comment about Quidditch. Alicia immediately burst into tears and ran upstairs to find George.

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked, totally perplexed.

"Of course not," Ron answered promptly. "You only told her that you were looking forward to Quidditch."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

Ron shrugged casually. "She's a girl. What isn't wrong with her?"

Hermione glared at him and Ginny whacked him with a cushion.

Lee was just as confused when he made a similarly innocent comment on the Hogwarts Express. In fact, he didn't even get to finish his sentence. He was going to ask the team about Quidditch but someone interrupted him. 

"So do you guys think you've got a chance of winning the Qui-"

There was a loud gasp and everyone turned to Alicia. She was sitting by the window and hadn't spoken much since they got on the train. Now she began to sob into her hands.

"Oh, great," George mumbled. He dropped to his knees in front of her. "It's all right, Leesh. Lee didn't mean it."

"Mean what?" he demanded. "I was only going to ask about Qu-"

"No!" George interrupted quickly. "Don't say that word. She'll never stop!" 

Alicia let out another painful sob then stood up and ran from the compartment. Her friends all stared after in utter amazement. George sighed and hurried after her.

No one said anything for several minutes. Finally, Lee spoke up. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Fred shook his head bitterly. "Neither of them will tell me. She's been doing it for the past week. I'm too scared to talk to her anymore."

Katie frowned in concern. "I wonder what happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fred sneered. "The girl has lost her damn mind! I always thought she was a little odd but she's really done it this time."

"I'm supposed to be her best friend!" Angelina said hotly. "Why can she tell George what's going on but not me?"

"How do you think I feel?" Fred countered. "George is my twin brother and he won't even tell _me_ what's going on! Alicia's determined to tear him away from me."

"That's ridiculous," Lee said firmly. "Crazy or not, she would never knowingly do that."

"How can you be so sure? She's been over at our house everyday and she won't let go of George. She follows him everywhere and hangs off his arm."

"I think it's cute. It's about time they got their act together. Trust me, if you get in the way you'll just make it worse," Katie said helpfully

While Angelina mumbled mutinously to herself Fred folded his arms menacingly. "Well, she had better not hurt him then."

***************

As the saying goes, when it rains it pours. And it poured on the Gryffindor sixth years during their first few weeks back at Hogwarts. In a dramatic turn of circumstance, however, Alicia had become her usual cheerful self again while her friends brooded and generally cursed the world.

Angelina was the worst. Most evenings she could be seen pacing in front of the common room fireplace. Every once in a while she would stop and clap her hands excitedly. Her friends would look up politely and she would explain her latest plan.

"I'll write a strong-worded letter to Dumbledore!" she declared some two weeks after the Headmaster had announced the cancellation of Quidditch. "That will make him change his mind!"

Fred snorted sceptically. "Like following him around the school and trying to get into his office worked?" 

"Well, that wasn't very well planned," Angelina admitted. "Every time I caught sight of him in the corridor I chased after him, but when I followed him around a corner he would disappear. It was spooky. I almost got into his office though. If that gargoyle had only let me through."

"And when it didn't move you tried to hex it?" Katie said with a giggle

Angelina just sniffed airily. "How was I to know it was impervious to spells?"

"Yeah, explain that to the poor first year who got hit when the hex re-bounded."

Angelina shot George an acidic look. "I'll have you know, her hair has already grown back! Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't ignore a letter from a concerned student. Perhaps I could even get other people to sign it! He definitely wouldn't ignore a petition!" 

Alicia had sudden visions of Angelina accosting frightened students in the corridors and making them sign. As a prefect she felt she had a duty to save the students the trauma of Angelina ordering them to add their names to her petition. 

"Angie," she said sweetly. Angelina ignored her expertly; she was still pissed off that Alicia wouldn't confide in her. Alicia remained unperturbed. "Why don't you enter the Tournament? You'll be old enough by then. I think you'd be the perfect school champion."

Angelina frowned as if the thought had never crossed her mind. In fact, it hadn't crossed her mind. Since the Sorting Ceremony she had been thoroughly preoccupied with the prospect of no Quidditch that she hadn't considered entering the Tournament herself. The more she considered it, the better it sounded. Angelina Johnson: Hogwarts Champion.

Angelina thrust out her chest and put her hands on her hips. All she needed was a billowing cape and she would have put Superman to shame. "You're right, Licia. I would be the perfect champion for Hogwarts. I better go start reading up on the Tournament."

"I love her modesty," Fred said, staring after her wistfully.

"That's not the only thing you love about her," Lee said under his breath.

Katie giggled and Alicia hid a smile behind her hand. Fred glared at the three of them. "I'll thank you not to make assumptions about Angelina and I."

"Angelina and me," Alicia corrected automatically.

"Oh, shut up."

Without looking up from his book on Aging Potions George said, "Don't snap at her."

Fred glowered, looking every bit the scorned brother. Time to get George away from her before he started correcting everyone's grammar as well. "We'd love to stay and continue this enlightening chat but _George and me _have work to do upstairs."

"George and I," Alicia said, smiling innocently.

***************

Things gradually got better for Angelina as she spent all of spare time reading up on the history of the Triwizard Tournament and making notes about useful spells. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Fred and George.

Ludo Bagman was still refusing to acknowledge them and give them their winnings. They had tried just about everything but he ignored them. The night before the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to arrive the twins were in their room trying to finish their letter to Bagman. It wasn't coming along very well.

"Necessary has one c," George said, pointing to the word. 

Fred looked up at him suspiciously. "Did Spinnet tell you that?"

"Of course not."

Fred remained unconvinced but corrected the spelling. He held the letter out and stared at it. In all honestly it didn't look too impressive. Bagman would probably laugh and rip it to pieces.

"Bugger," the twins said at the same time.

"You know," George said casually, "Alicia is pretty good at this sort of thing. I bet she could write us a great letter."

"No!" Fred snapped. "I've already told you that this is between the two of us. You can't tell Spinnet because this is none of her business."

"But everyone knows something is up. Alicia keeps asking me about it. Can't I just tell her? She might be able to help."

Fred's ears turned red in anger, causing George to stand up and back away from him. Fred stood up as well and clenched his fists. "If you tell Spinnet she'll tell Angelina then she'll tell Katie. Once Katie knows the whole school will be sure to hear about it."

"If I ask Alicia to keep it a secret she will. She's good at doing that," George said, thinking of Oliver.

"Why do you insist on bringing _her_ into it?" Fred demanded.

"Why do you insist on keeping it a secret?" George shot back. "Can't we at least tell Lee? He's starting to get all narky about it."

Fred looked at his feet. He didn't really like keeping Lee out of the loop. They normally told him everything. "I just think we should work it out together. By ourselves."

"Why?"

"Because you're my twin brother and you're always with other people and I don't like it!" Fred finally burst out.

George hadn't been expecting that. He had to fight back a smile. Fred was jealous! George didn't fancy getting into a fight so he didn't mention it though. He did smile and held out his hand to his brother. "I'll stop spending so much time with Alicia if you stop ogling Angelina all day. Deal?"

"I don't ogle her!" Fred said immediately. George raised his eyebrows and Fred sighed. "All right, I'll try to stop doing it all the time. I can't make any promises, though."

"Good enough for me," George said. The two of them shook hands. "I still think we should work on our Wheezes with Lee."

"Of course," Fred agreed. "Well, come on, let's try this letter again."

So the two of them spent the whole night re-writing the letter and it still wasn't much better. Fred was almost tempted to let George ask Alicia. The following day, however, the letter was forgotten amidst the excitement of the imminent arrival of the foreign students.

During the Welcoming Feast, George sat in between Alicia and Fred and watched the Beauxbatons students with interest. Particularly the blonde girl who had just spoken to Ron. Alicia noticed him and Fred staring and giggled.

"That's Fleur Delacour," she informed them. "Jasmine told me all about her in the letter she sent after the tournament was announced. Apparently Fleur is their biggest hope. Jasmine practically worships her. She even reckons Fleur called her a 'pretty little girl' one day. "

Lee, Katie and Angelina all turned around to get a look at her. Katie and Angelina turned back around but Lee didn't. He and the twins continued staring, ignoring their quickly cooling food.

"I have the sudden urge to transfer to Beauxbatons," Fred said, more than a hint of awe in his voice.

"I didn't think you were interested in her type," Angelina said casually.

"The completely beautiful type?"

Angelina scowled at him. "Idiot."

Fred raised his eyebrows and finally managed to tear his gaze away from Fleur. "Jealous?"

Angelina bristled. "No! There's nothing to be jealous of anyway. She's way out of your league, Weasley." 

"You really think so?"

At this point even George and Lee had turned their attention back to their own table. The threat of another one of Angelina and Fred's famous arguments was even more appealing than the pretty French girl. 

"Of course. She wouldn't give you a second look. You might as well quit while you're ahead."

"And what about you? I saw the way you looked at Viktor Krum so don't talk to me about being out of my league!" Fred replied hotly.

"You don't think I'm attractive enough to interest Krum?"

"No," Fred lied. "Why would Krum bother with you if he's already got girls falling all over him?"

"I bet I could get him to go out with me if I tried hard enough. I'll do it just to prove you wrong," Angelina said fiercely.

Fred shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"All right."

"Ok."

Alicia watched the progress of the conversation, turning her head from one to the other like a spectator at a tennis match. Angelina and Fred both returned to their dinners at the same time. Alicia had to turn around so they wouldn't see her wide smile. Their level of denial was quite comical at times.

***************

"How do you think he did it?" Lee asked.

The Goblet of Fire had just chosen the school champions and he was wandering around Hogsmeade with Fred and George. After Harry's surprise selection as the fourth champion the Gryffindor students had immediately agreed to celebrate. The three sixth years had their arms full of sweets and Butterbeer and were about to return to Hogwarts.

"I don't know how the hell he managed to do it but I wish he'd have let us know. It must have been something pretty sophisticated to get by that damn Age Line," George said, rubbing his chin and remembering the beard he'd sprouted when he and Fred tried to fool the Line.

Fred wasn't paying attention. He was still worried about Angelina and her vow to try and get Krum to go out with her. Fred had no doubt she could do it if she really wanted to. Why hadn't he kept his mouth shut? What he needed was something to cheer himself up. He even had something in mind.

"Hey, why don't we get a little something to liven up the party?" 

George and Lee exchanged an apprehensive look. "Like what?" George asked cautiously.

"Just something to drink."

"We already have Butterbeer and we can get some pumpkin juice and stuff from the kitchens," Lee pointed out.

"I was actually thinking of something with a bit more of a kick," Fred said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You want to get alcohol?!" George hissed, looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Just some alcoholic Butterbeer. Nothing special. What's wrong with that?"

Lee stared at Fred in disbelief. "What's _wrong_? You mean apart from the fact that it's _illegal_?!"

"It doesn't matter, Madam Rosmerta would never give it to us." George shook his head decidedly.

Fred had already thought of that. "We'll go to the Hog's Head and just to be safe we'll get someone to buy it for us."

"That's still illegal."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, we'll only get six bottles so just each of us and the girls will have one. That's hardly enough to get us really drunk."

"I still don't like it," George said hollowly. If Fred had really made his mind up then there was no chance of anyone changing it. He sighed and followed his brother off towards the Hog's Head. 

They found a desperate looking man loitering outside the pub searching his pockets for money. Fred offered the man a Sickle to buy them the Butterbeer and he quickly agreed. George was half expecting the man to take their money and not come back. But apparently they had found the only honest drunk in the Northern Hemisphere and he returned a few minutes later with six bottles of alcoholic Butterbeer.

"Cheers, mate," Fred said, grinning widely and taking the bottles. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," George mumbled as the three of them made their way back along the tunnel to the castle.

"You've just been spending too much time with Alicia," Fred said dismissively. "You both need to lighten up. I don't even think there is a lot of Firewhiskey in the Butterbeer. It's definitely not enough to get us drunk from only one bottle."

"I know," George said irritably. "I just have a feeling that something is going to happen. We're breaking the _law _here, Fred. Karma is going to come back to bite us on the arse."

"You sound like bloody Trelawney. Shut up and open the witch's back and check for Filch. If we're caught with this stuff we'll be expelled for sure."

On that ominous note, George scrambled up the dirt ramp and opened the witch's back slightly and peered out, listening carefully for movement. The corridor was silent and still so he opened it all the way and climbed out. The boys quickly managed to get all of the goodies out and were soon hurrying back towards Gryffindor Tower.

When they finally made it back to the common room they were pleased to find out Harry hadn't returned yet. Though some old witch who was sharing the Fat Lady's portrait did say he was on his way back. 

"Don't let that stuff out of your sight," Lee whispered and nodded towards the alcoholic Butterbeer bottles Fred was holding. 

Fred gave him a disdainful look. As if he would take his eyes off it. He wasn't that stupid. People came up and began to take sweets and Butterbeer, but Fred made sure he kept a tight hold of their special stash. When he heard the portrait open and everyone cheer he set the Butterbeer down on a table to question Harry.

The Butterbeer was forgotten for a few minutes while everyone milled around Harry to congratulate him and to ask how he did it. Alicia, not in the mood for much festivity, sat staring forlornly about the room. It was so like the parties they used to have after Quidditch wins. Like the parties Oliver used to be at.

There was no way she was ever going to be able to forget about him. She might as well face up to the fact that everything at Hogwarts reminded her of Oliver. Even without Quidditch she couldn't stop thinking about him. What was he doing at the moment? Did he miss her? Did he regret breaking up?

Alicia was considering the last question when her eyes fell upon a six-pack of Butterbeer. Except it didn't look like ordinary Butterbeer. The label was different. She pulled it closer and examined the bottle.

__

Do you ever just feel like letting go? Tired of your regular life? Abandon your inhibitions! Try our special mix of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and Butterbeer. Enjoy all the smooth sweetness of Butterbeer with the added excitement that only Ogden's can bring. Remember, don't drink and Apparate.

Alicia continued to stare at the label. It might as well have been personally addressing her. She was definitely tired of her regular life. Maybe she _should_ let go. Just for a night. Even if she only forgot about Oliver for a few hours it would be worth it. Anything would be better than the painful regret and longing she was feeling.

She was about to take one of the bottles out when Fred came running over looking frantic. His eyes fell on Alicia and he sighed in relief. He thought he'd lost it already. George and Lee would have throttled him.

"I should have known _you'd_ get hold of it," he said, snatching the Butterbeer away. "Do you have some stupid radar that tells you when a rule is being broken in the vicinity?"

Alicia, seeing her chance at freedom slipping away, glared haughtily at him. "That just isn't against the rules. You're breaking the law. I should tell Dumbledore you're sneaking alcohol into the school."

"Ah, but you won't do that," Fred said, smugness all but dripping from his voice. "If you run to Dumbledore you'll also get George in trouble as well. Not to mention Lee. I know you wouldn't want that."

Alicia had to admit he had her there. Either way, she wanted that Butterbeer. "I should at least confiscate it then," she said a little hopefully.

"Not likely."

"A younger student might get hold of it," she said evenly, crossing her fingers beneath the table so Fred couldn't see.

He just rolled his eyes. "Don't get your prissy little knickers in a twist. I'm not going to let this stuff out of my sight all night." With that said he stormed off with the alcohol securely tucked under his arm.

Alicia slammed her fist down on the table. Now that she had the idea, she wanted that Butterbeer. She deserved to take a break from her life for a while. Drown her sorrows and all that. She would get that Butterbeer from Fred if it was the last thing she did.

While Alicia was busy plotting, Fred took the drinks to the comfy armchairs in front of the fire where Angelina and Katie were talking in hushed tones. As soon as they saw him approach, Katie smiled and excused herself to find George and Lee. Fred took her vacated seat beside Angelina and put the Butterbeer safely by his feet.

"I'm sorry you weren't chosen as school champion," he said hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter." Angelina shrugged and turned to him. "I guess Harry and Cedric will do the job better than I would have."

"I think you would have made a great champion."

Angelina didn't reply. She was feeling a little guilty. Fred was trying his best. The least she could do was return the favour. "Just so you know, I was never planning to ask Krum out."

"You weren't?" he asked, looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "But you told me you fancied him!"

Angelina shook her head. "If you cast your selective memory back you'll recall that I never said that I fancied him. You went and decided that for me. I mean, he's a great Quidditch player and everything but I like my guys to _not_ look like giant birds."

Fred fervently hoped he didn't resemble anything with feathers. "You know, I don't even think Fleur is that pretty," he said conversationally.

Angelina grinned at him. "Yes, you do."

Trust Angelina to know when he was lying. "Well, I wouldn't go out with her."

"Yes, you would," she said simply. Fred gritted his teeth in frustration and she continued. "Look, it makes no difference to me if you fancy the bimbo. We aren't dating anymore, remember?"

"Yes, but it-"

"No buts," she interrupted quickly. "You can do whatever you like and so can I."

Fred wanted to yell at her, maybe even shake her a little to bring her to her senses. Most of all he wanted to tell her he didn't want to do anything without her. He couldn't do that. She wanted maturity and throwing a tantrum wasn't going to help. He would have to play it cool.

"Fine," he said solemnly. "We'll do this your way."

Had Fred and Angelina not been so absorbed in their conversation they might have noticed Alicia lurking around them. Well, trying to lurk at least. She wasn't much of a lurker. She kept tripping over things and bumping into people. She almost sent Dennis Creevey flying into a table.

When she finally made it to the sofa that Angelina and Fred were sitting on she casually examined her fingernails. Alicia knew nothing could keep him occupied for more than ten minutes. Except Angelina of course. Alicia had found her way in. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled carefully to Fred's side of the sofa. Several people were looking at her oddly but she was so set on getting the Butterbeer that she didn't notice.

While Fred and Angelina continued talking Alicia ducked around the corner of the sofa and spied the Butterbeer sitting just beside Fred's foot. Slowly, she reached a hand towards it and began to drag it away. When Fred moved his foot she almost squealed. At that moment she decided to cross MI5 spy from her list of possible occupations.

Alicia finally managed to get the Butterbeer and had to bite her tongue to stop herself cheering in victory. She crawled around to the back of the sofa and hugged the six-pack of bottles to her chest.

"So long, Oliver," she whispered to herself. As inconspicuously as she could, she retreated to an empty corner of the common room to enjoy her spoils…

It was a good fifteen minutes before Fred took his eyes of Angelina long enough to discover the precious Butterbeer had disappeared. Just like that! He was sure it had been there not too long ago. George and Lee were gonna kill him! Not to mention Alicia. He wasn't going to tell her, he wasn't even going to tell his brother and Lee that she knew about it.

Fred stood up and looked around the room then back at Angelina. "Sorry, Angelina, I have to go find George and Lee. It's sort of an emergency."

"What's wrong?" she demanded automatically. 

"Nothing we can't handle," he said with false cheerfulness.

It didn't fool Angelina for a second. "Are you in some sort or trouble?" She shook her head. "What am I saying? Of course you're in trouble. I'll just rephrase that. Are you in more trouble than usual?"

"Like I said, it's nothing we can't handle. Thanks for the concern though."

"That wasn't concern, it was merely curiosity," Angelina said unconvincingly. Hell, she didn't even convince herself.

Fred grinned at her then hurried off to find George and Lee. Needless to say, when he finally caught up with them they weren't happy campers.

"You _what_?!" Lee exclaimed.

George put his head in his hands. "I knew something like this would happen," he muttered.

"Look, it's no big deal. All we have to do is find it and get it back from whoever has it before they drink it," Fred said.

"Easier said than done." Lee looked around at the boisterous students. "It could be anywhere."

"Well, we know someone in here has it. Lee, you stay by the staircases and make sure no one takes it to their room. George and I will take a look around and make a few inquiries. We'll get it back."

George was not as optimistic as his brother. He'd been around the entire common room and already knew it was a lost cause. It had been twenty minutes since Fred had noticed the Butterbeer was missing, whoever had it had probably finished all the bottles by now. He just hoped the thief had been kind enough to share. Six bottles of Firewhiskey and Butterbeer was enough to get anyone drunk, let alone a teenager not accustomed to alcohol.

As he was heading back to the stairs to rendezvous with Fred and Lee he spotted Alicia sitting in the corner at a table with her back to the room. Her shoulders were hunched and George hoped she wasn't crying again. He was getting quite sick of that. After he'd spoken to the others he would return to check on her.

"Find anything?" Fred asked hopefully as he spotted George approaching. His twin shook his head desolately. 

Lee swore under his breath. "Six bottles of Butterbeer can't just disappear like that!"

"Someone must have already drank it. Did anyone seem drunk to you, George?"

George snorted and waved his hand at the rambunctious throng of Gryffindors. "You mean apart from everyone? It's going to be like spotting a needle in a haystack." 

"We better get started then." Fred rubbed his hands together. "Let's all go take a look around. Question anyone suspicious. If you find someone even the slightest bit drunk keep him or her with you. The last thing we need is one of the prefects getting wind of it. They'll know it had to be us who brought it."

George sighed. So much for an enjoyable party. He spent nearly half an hour keeping his eye out for drunken people. He had passed Alicia's corner a while ago and found her happily chatting to a small group of seventh year boys. At least she wasn't alone.

He was busily questioning Neville Longbottom about why he tripped over a chair when someone tugged on the back of his robes. He heard a quiet voice say, "Mr George?"

Only one person called him Mr George. "What is it, Colin? I'm a little busy here. Whatever it is, I promise I didn't do it."

"I think you had better come see this," he whispered conspiratorially. 

"What is it?"

"Your girlfriend."

George frowned. "I don't have a girlfriend, Colin."

Colin tilted his head. "She plays Quidditch with Harry Potter."

"Alicia Spinnet?" George guessed. Colin gave him a blank look. "The girl with the curly hair?"

"That's her!"

Trust Colin to only know her through her association to Harry. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think you had better come see for yourself."

So George followed the little Creevey boy through the crowd. His heart was thumping loudly at the thought that something might have happened to her. This was all because of that stupid alcohol!

"There she is." Colin pointed to the corner and gave a frightened sort of squeak. He scurried off as if scared.

George shook his head in confusion. Why would Colin be frightened? George soon found out. He didn't recognise Alicia for a moment. She still looked the same, it was just that she was sitting on some guy's lap and George had never seen her do that before. A dozen thoughts raced through his mind at once.

Polyjuice Potion maybe? Or perhaps Alicia had an identical twin she never mentioned. Of course, he could just be her new boyfriend. His stomach twisted itself into a knot as he approached the table and listened.

Alicia was talking loudly, not something she normally did. She was also telling a joke, something she never did. "So, this priest walks into a bar and the bartender says, why the long face?" Alicia giggled and the seventh years just stared at her. "Hang on, I think I mixed that up." Alicia bit her bottom lip as she tried to remember the joke.

"Take your time, sweetheart," said the leering guy she was sitting on.

George could see why he wanted her to take her time. His hand was on her knee and was slowly slipping underneath her regulation length Hogwarts skirt. Boyfriend or not, George knew she wouldn't stand for that. He waited for Alicia to slap him, or at least tell him off but she didn't. She didn't even seem to notice he was doing it. There could be only one explanation. It hit George like a freight train.

Alicia Spinnet was drunk.

Without another thought he marched over and tried to drag her away by pulling her arm violently but the guy had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Alicia stopped trying to remember her joke and looked up in surprise. "Hey! It's my Georgie! Hi, Georgie!"

"What are you doing?" he hissed, still trying to pull her away.

"Georgie, I'd like you to meet my new friends! Guys this is my Georgie."

"Let her go," George snarled.

"Relax, mate, I'm willing to share her. Just wait your turn."

"Sharing's good," Alicia said with an approving nod.

"See, _she_ doesn't have a problem with it." Alicia's new 'friend' tightened his hold on her.

"She doesn't know what she's saying. If you don't let her go I'll make your life a living hell," George vowed.

The seventh years laughed dubiously. "Just how do you propose to do that, Weasley?"

"You'll never be able to eat any food without wondering what I've put into it. It wouldn't be too difficult to put in a special order with the House Elves. They like helping."

The older students exchanged covert glances and agreed unanimously. "Here, have her then. See if we care."

George grabbed Alicia and held her safely behind his back. "You mention this to anyone and I'll put a Severing Charm in your underwear."

They all winced and nodded quickly in agreement. Alicia waved as George tried to lead her away. "Buh-bye!" she called back.

George gave her a shove and she stumbled and fell ungracefully on her backside. "Whoops" was all she said as George helped her back up. He took her to an empty part of the common room.

"All right, how many of those Butterbeers did you have?" he demanded in a loud whisper.

"One or two…or six?"

"Alicia! How could you drink _all_ of them?!"

"Quite easily actually. All I had to do was take the top off then-"

"But why?"

Alicia shrugged, not once, but twice. Then once more. "I wanted to forget about Oliver." She shrugged again, just for the fun of it.

George put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop doing that. What made you think alcohol would make you forget about Oliver?"

"The bottle said so."

George blinked. "The bottle talked to you?"

Alicia giggled. "No, silly, it was on the label. It said I could let go of my regular life. It also said I could abandon my inhibitions. Isn't that nifty?"

Well, she's definitely thrown her inhibitions out the window, George thought. "It's just dandy, Leesh. Now, I think the best thing to do would be to get you up to your room so you can sleep this off."

"I'm not sleepy," Alicia informed him airily. "I can't sleep if I'm not sleepy." 

"I could make you a potion or get-"

"Look! It's Fred and Lee!"

"No! Don't do…that," George finished weakly as Alicia waved the two boys over. "Just don't act drunk. Actually, don't talk at all. Let me handle this." 

"Did you find anything?" Fred asked, giving Alicia a wary glance. She just smiled brightly at him.

"Nothing. Look, we might as well give up. It's gone so let's never speak of it again."

Fred gave him a confused look. Lee, meanwhile, was peering at Alicia. "You feeling all right? You look a little flushed."

Dutifully remembering George's orders, Alicia only smiled and nodded. Lee and Fred were still a little suspicious but given her recent odd behaviour they didn't give it a second thought. They soon left to find Angelina and Katie and George sighed in relief.

"All right, one crisis averted. Let's get you upstairs and in bed."

"That sounds like fun." Alicia giggled (she seemed to be doing that a lot) and tried to wink. Unfortunately, she couldn't work out how to only close one eye so she just blinked at him a few times.

Wondering what he could have possibly done to deserve this, George looked around the room for a safe passage back to the girls' stairs. The fewer people they had to pass the better. He was interrupted when Alicia threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"What's wrong now?" he groaned.

"I thought you could use a hug. You don't look very happy," she said in his ear.

"And I wonder why that is?" He hugged back anyway. "Alicia, what were you thinking? You know better than anyone that alcohol isn't - hey! Did you just lick my earlobe? Stop that!"

He pushed her away and she had the gall to wiggle her tongue at him. "What did you do that for?" he snapped, his voice higher than usual.

"You have a very lickable ear."

George's reply caught in his throat. As intriguing as it sounded, he did not want to get into a conversation about which of his body parts was most lickable. He rubbed at ear lobe with his sleeve and glared at her sternly. "You can't just lick someone's ear. Not without permission anyway."

"George, may I lick your ear?" she asked coquettishly.

"No! That's it. Come on." Ignoring the way his face reddened, George grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her non-too-gently towards the staircase. "Up you go," he urged her. "I'll be right behind you."

With a few minor stumbles Alicia made it upstairs. George followed her, making sure to skip the charmed sixth step that would send him sliding back down. The Founders may not have been the most trusting people but they were also too cheap to bother having all the steps charmed. Fred, George and Lee had learned early on how to get by the charm but they smartly kept it to themselves.

Alicia fumbled her door open and pulled George through after her. She kicked the door shut and locked it then stood with her back against it. Her eyes had a predatory gleam about them. "So. You've got me alone. What now?"

George didn't answered. He gulped and took a step back. He was trying to figure out why he was sweating. It had to be fear. "Er…" was all he finally managed.

Alicia began to walk towards him. "I believe you mentioned something about bed?"

Oh, good Lord. George backed up till he ran into one of the posts on her bed. That seemed to jolt him out of his stupor. "Look, I'm flattered but you're really drunk. Maybe some other time?"

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a tip dibsy." She frowned and cocked her head. That didn't sound right. "I'm a tid bipsy…"

"A bit tipsy?" George supplied.

"That's the one. See, I'm fine."

"I really think it would be better if you slept this off," he said firmly. "By yourself, that is. I'll be sleeping in my own bed," he added quickly.

She disregarded his suggestion with a coy smile. She stepped up to him till their noses were almost touching. "Come on, George. Why deny it? You're a girl and I'm a boy."

George licked his lips nervously. "Uh, I think you'll find that you're a girl and I'm a boy."

Alicia looked down at her chest. "Oh. Right. And you're a boy?"

"Last time I checked."

"Want me to check again?"

George grabbed her reaching hands and held them tightly. "You have lost your damn mind," he said slowly and clearly.

Alicia didn't appear to have heard him. She was staring like she was really only seeing him for the first time. "When did you get so gorgeous?"

"I've always been gorgeous," he replied matter-of-factly. "_You_ just choose not to notice."

"I'm noticing now."

"It doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding?" George gaped. "You're drunker than my Uncle Albert on Christmas Day!"

Alicia giggled. "I like your Uncle Albert. He calls me curly."

"He only calls you curly because he can never remember your name. Alcohol did that to him. You want to end up like him?"

"What? Fat and bald?"

George sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," Alicia said, sliding her hands around his neck.

"You can't!" George struggled away from her and retreated to the other side of the room.

"I want you to help me forget about Oliver," she implored. She began to walk towards him again.

"Stop! I can help you just as well from over here." 

"I'm lonely!"

"You're also drunk!" he countered. "I bet you couldn't even walk in a straight line."

"Can so!" Alicia put her arms out to balance herself then began to walk. On every step she leant too far to one side and stumbled. George laughed and she scowled. "That's not my fault. The room moved."

"Just face it. You only want me because you're drunk."

"That's not true!" she insisted. "I had a dream about you once. You were wearing leather trousers and we were at the beach."

"Leather on the beach?"

"Well, you weren't wearing them much," she admitted freely. "Have you ever seen The Blue Lagoon?"

George's brain was about five steps behind. Since when did Alicia have dreams about him wearing leather trousers? "Er, the blue what?"

"It's a Muggle movie. This boy and girl get stranded on a beautiful tropical island and they discover their sexuality. I had a dream that we-"

George had run across the room and slapped his hand over her mouth. He'd never moved faster in his life. "Not another _word_! I _really_ don't want to know!"

Alicia smiled behind his hand and put her own hands on his waist. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything. Slowly, she slid her hands under the hem of his shirt. "That's probably not a good idea," George said without much conviction.

His skin was so hot that when her cold fingers touched his back, it almost burned. Her fingers wandered across his back for what seemed like hours. When they shifted around to his stomach he gasped and tried to pull away. Alicia quickly hooked a finger through one of his belt loops to stop his progress.

"Relax," she cooed, "everything will be all right."

George tried to pull her hand away but she had closed her finger tightly. "Relax? I'm beyond panicking right now! You have to believe me when I say this is wrong on _so_ many levels!"

"It's also right on so many levels," Alicia said. Insightful for a drunk person.

"You're not thinking straight! Let go of my trousers, you…you dirty trousers grabber!"

Alicia giggled again. George was really beginning to hate that. He was about to tell her off again when they were interrupted by a knock. "Alicia? Are you in there?" Angelina called.

George almost had a coronary. Typically, Alicia only giggled. "Tell her yes," George whispered.

"Yeah, I'm in here!"

Silence, then, "Are you in there with someone? Like a male someone?"

"Yeah!"

George slapped a hand to his forehead. Sure enough Angelina said, "Who is it?"

Alicia looked to George for help. He was busy trying to come up with explanations. If Angelina found out he was alone with Alicia while she was drunk out of her mind she would flay him alive. Then Alicia would have to put up with Fred and Lee teasing her forever. When Angelina and Katie also found out who supplied the alcohol the three of them would have to leave the country. 

"Alicia?"

Alicia grasped for an answer. "Oh, you know. Er, the guy with…uh, the hair and the eyes!"

"That narrows it down! Look, the party is starting to wind down. Katie and I can give you another hour."

While she was preoccupied George managed to pry her finger from his belt loop and retreat to the other side of Katie's bed. Alicia said goodbye to Angelina then turned back to him. "Well, you heard her. We only have an hour so we better get started." She pulled off her Hogwarts robes and threw them across the room.

"I will not be starting anything with you! You are you going to go to sleep in your bed - _by yourself_ - and have happy dreams about rainbows and unicorns! No leather or beaches allowed!"

Alicia folded her arms angrily. "You still think I'm too drunk."

"I _know_ you're too drunk."

"Well, I bet I'm sober enough to do a handstand," she said fiercely. "I'll do one just to show you how un-drunk I am!"

George's stomach dropped. "NO! STOP! You're wearing a SKIRT!"

It was too late. Alicia was already upside down against the wall. George closed his eyes as quickly as he could but he still caught a glimpse of red lace. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself groaning. Red was his favourite colour! If he didn't know any better he'd say Alicia had worn red knickers just to spite him.

"I told you I could do it!" she announced triumphantly. "George! You're not looking!"

"Of course I'm not looking!"

Alicia continued to cheer and congratulate herself. George, on the other hand, was almost hyperventilating. He'd seen his best friend's knickers. That couldn't be good. He was pretty sure he'd go to hell now. Apart from red lace he had also seen lots of smooth, porcelain skin. Well, at least it looked smooth. Perhaps he could just touch - No! 

God was so going to smite him. It should have been one of the Commandments. _Thou shalt not peek at thy best friend's knickers whilst she is inebriated. _

Or something to that effect.

"GEORGE!" 

With a jolt he realised Alicia had been calling him for the past few seconds. "What now!?"

"I'm stuck!"

George almost cried in despair. "_Stuck_?! How can you be stuck?"

"You have to help me! I'll fall on my head otherwise!"

At this point in time George didn't think that would be such a bad idea. There was no way he could help her. Help would involve touching. Which would eventually lead to inappropriate thoughts and one hell of a smiting. "You're determined to kill me, aren't you? That's your plan, isn't it? Freak George out till he has an aneurysm?" 

"Hurry! My arms are getting tired and I'll end up breaking my neck!"

"Listen, just push off from the wall," he said desperately. 

"I can't! I'll crack the back of my head on the wall if I try to flip! I don't think I did it quite right!"

Again, that didn't sound like such a bad idea. "Look, I'll have to go downstairs and get someone to help. Someone with a uterus."

"I won't last till then! I need you now! Please, George!"

George almost opened his eyes in alarm. "Keep your voice down! If someone hears you screaming like that they'll get the wrong idea!" he hissed urgently.

"George! OH, GEORGE!"

"Stop that! I'll help you down if you promise not to do that _ever again_!"

"I promise! I promise! Help!"

George slowly opened his eyes and looked at the ground defiantly. "I'm going to burn in hell for eternity," he repeated to himself as he carefully made his way towards Alicia. "Ok. Just k-keep your legs closed."

"Hurry," she whimpered.

George knew he had to look at her in order to help her down. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes. His faced burned in embarrassment but he managed not to faint. That was a good sign. He had to cough violently before he could talk though.

"Right. Ahem. Yes. Ok. I'm going to put my arm across your waist. Just lean into it slowly."

Alicia obviously wasn't in the mood to go slow. She pushed off the wall and George, shaking and agitated, wasn't prepared to take all of her weight. He reflexively put his hand out and grabbed her thigh to steady her. Well. That answered the question about whether her skin was smooth. It was also warm and soft.

"George?"

"Oh! Right. Now, sort of walk forward on your hands while I'm holding you up," he said, his voice strained beyond belief. She did so carefully. "That's enough. You won't hit your head now."

"I don't want to fall forward. Do it the other way," she ordered.

George didn't think she was in any position to make demands but if it meant he could stop touching her sooner he would do it. "Turn your hands then, you don't want to snap your wrists. I'll let you down slowly, ok?"

He moved his hand from her thigh to put his arm across the back off her knees. He slowly began to lower her. "My arms are getting twisted!" she said urgently. She began to wobble so George quickly moved his arm from her waist and put it around her shoulders just as her arms gave way.

The muscles in his upper chest and arms strained as he took all of her weight. He sank to his knees as she threw he arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "My hero!"

"Piece of cake," he said as sweat trickled down his face.

"Oh, you're so strong!" she gushed while she kissed his cheek.

He let go of her immediately but she kept a tight grip on his neck. He tried to push her away but she just twisted around and wrapped her legs around her waist. He stood up hoping she'd fall off but only tightened her legs around him.

"Get off me!" he growled and continued trying to pry her off him. 

"I'd rather get off _with_ you," she whispered huskily.

George stopped trying to push her away to cover his ears. "Don't say things like that!"

"Can I tell you how cute you are when you're aroused?"

George pressed his hands tightly over his ears. He could still hear her! "No! And I'm not aroused!"

Alicia wriggled her hips in a disturbing way and leered at him. "Oh, I beg to differ."

That was the last straw. George began to try to shake her off but she had locked her ankles behind his back and refused to budge. She was still moving her hips around. He was going to need some serious therapy after this. 

"All right, you asked for it." He marched over to her bed and began to tickle her. Alicia shrieked and released her death grip on him. She fell back on the bed and lay there looking stunned. 

"George?"

"I'm leaving! I don't care if you shag every boy in Gryffindor Tower. I'm getting out of here before I completely lose my mind!"

Alicia just stared up at him in a drunken daze. He shook his head at her then went for the door. He stopped along the way to pick up her robes. Having clothes strewn about the room wouldn't look good. He put the robes on a hook by the door. He knew he should have just walked out, he just couldn't help but turn back.

Alicia lying on her bed still. She was curled up in a tight ball and was sobbing wretchedly into her hands. He really should check that she was all right. Just ask then leave.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly as he walked back over to her.

She peered up at him with large wet eyes. "I thought you had left already."

"Well, I'm still here. What's wrong?"

"I drank to forget about Oliver but it didn't work. I remember every little thing he ever said or did to me. It won't go away."

George knelt beside her bed and pushed her hair back from her face. "It will go away eventually. You just have to give it time."

Alicia gave him a watery smile. "I know it will. It - it just aches."

George felt his chest tighten painfully. What was he supposed to say to that? He realised there was nothing he could say so he got back up and lay down beside her. He put his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. They stayed like that for almost five minutes. George assumed she had fallen asleep so he tried to gently pull away from her.

She raised her head and looked at him pleadingly. "No. Please don't go. You're the only one here who cares about me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Well, Angelina and Fred definitely hate me."

"Oh, they don't hate you. Angelina is just annoyed you're keeping secrets from her. She'll get over it. Fred is just… he's just being Fred. I promise neither of them hates you."

Alicia put her hand on George's cheek and leant forward till their lips were an inch apart. "I hoped you would help me forget about Oliver."

"I wish I could."

"You still can." 

She closed the gap and kissed him gently but firmly, then pulled back. George had literally felt his resistance crumble. He never did stand a chance really, not after she had licked his ear. She had been poking holes in his protective barriers till they all finally tumbled over like the Berlin Wall. 

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her lips back to his. He'd die if he didn't kiss her again. Besides, he was already destined to go to hell. What harm could a little kiss do?

The 'little' kiss soon became a big kiss and George could still taste the vestiges of Butterbeer in her mouth. Kissing her was just as he imagined. She was sweet and warm and soft in all the right places. Her hands were disconcerting though, they never stopped moving. His hair, his shoulder, his chest, his hip, his stomach…

She suddenly pulled back and giggled. "Good Lord. Where have you been all my life?"

George didn't answered. Talking was too distracting. It also wasted valuable kissing time. He pulled her back down and kissed her chin. He slowly let his lips slide down her throat. Alicia buried her hands in his hair as he flicked his tongue over her pulse point. She closed her eyes and threw her head back to give him better access.

"Oliver."

It took a second for the name to permeate George's passion addled brain. When he realised what she said he stopped kissing her. Alicia groaned in protest and tugged at his hair. He rolled them over so he was on top and stared down at her.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked, rubbing his neck in a distracting way.

"What did you just say?"

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Before that!"

Alicia slowly realised the horrible mistake she'd made. "I said George."

George shook his head. "You called me Oliver."

"No I didn't!" she insisted and tried to kiss him again.

"Leesh, you practically moaned his name," he said gently. Really, he should have known better anyway. He pulled her hands away and rolled off her. She made one desperate grab for him but he stood by her bed and straightened his robes. 

"Don't go!" she pleaded. She struggled to her knees. "I didn't mean to say it!"

"Oh, I think you did mean it. That's the problem."

Alicia crawled to the edge of the bed and George stepped back so he was out of reach. "Please. I _meant_ to say George. Oliver. George. They sound so alike."

"They don't sound alike at all. It was a mistake for me to kiss you. I have to go."

"No!" She made another grab for him but misjudged the distance and ended up falling off the bed. She hit the floor with a thump that made George wince. "Ouch," she groaned.

"Anything broken?"

Alicia sat up very slowly. "Ooh. I think I broke my head."

George helped her to feet and set her down on her bed. "Your head isn't broken. That's just the alcohol."

"It feels like my brain is trying to leak out of my ears." She pressed her hands to her ears just to ensure this didn't happen. "I really don't feel too good."

"Get some sleep and you'll feel a little better in the morning," he advised. "I have to get to my room before Angelina and Katie come back up."

Alicia sighed and lay back. "I'm sorry, George."

She looked so pretty with her cheeks flushed and her lips red and swollen. George knew he had to have just one more kiss. It would probably be the last kiss he ever gave her. He leant over her and pressed his lips to hers. It was a sweet last kiss.

"You're a very good kisser," she told him as he pulled away.

He grinned. "So are you. See you in the morning."

George quietly pulled the curtains around her bed shut and tiptoed out of the room. He made it down the stairs, missing the sixth steps of course, and looked around the common room. It was well past midnight but there was still about a dozen students lingering in the room. He spotted Fred, Lee, Angelina and Katie sitting by the dying fire.

They were having an intense discussion about something so he was able to sneak up to his room without attracting any attention. When he got to his room he fell onto his bed fully clothed and stared up at the canopy of his bed. When Fred and Lee came upstairs about fifteen minutes later he pretended to snore so they wouldn't ask him questions. After they had both fallen asleep he went back to staring.

The morning came too quickly for George. He had stared blankly for hours before finally drifting off to sleep. He had an unsettling dream about swimming in a blue lagoon with Alicia that caused him to wake up again. He'd been awake since then. He stumbled down to breakfast with Fred and Lee and tried to ignore their persistent questions.

"Where were you all night?" 

"I told you, I was in our room."

"We checked there but it was empty," Lee said.

"Well, I visited Ron for a bit."

"For how long?" Fred asked.

"I don't know!" George snapped irritably. "I wasn't exactly timing myself."

"Angelina reckons Alicia was in her room with some guy last night. She heard lots of giggling and whispering," Lee said casually. Too casually. 

George narrowed his eyes as the three waited in the common room for the girls. "So Alicia had a boy in her room. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, you were the last person we saw her with."

"I hope you're not suggesting I was with Alicia last night."

"We'd never suggest anything of the sort!" Fred answered, looking affronted. "We merely thought you might know who she was with."

George didn't believe his brother for a second. They all knew he had been with Alicia. Well, they could think whatever they liked. "I don't know who she was with and I'd rather not talk about it."

Angelina and Katie came down the stairs at that moment. Alicia was not with them. The two of them both smiled at George and nudged each other.

"Where's Alicia?" 

"She's still in bed. She says she isn't feeling well," Katie replied. She gave George a very significant look.

"She must have had a busy night."

George rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to handle them at the moment. He wasn't feeling up to lots of snide comments and innuendo. "You guys go on without me. I'm going to go check on Alicia."

The four Gryffindors exchanged knowing looks but refrained from saying anything. They filed out of the portrait hole and George all but sprinted up the girls' stairs. He was unbelievably nervous. Would Alicia slap him or kiss him?

He knocked on her door and waited patiently. "Not so loud," was the groan from inside.

"Sorry. It's George. May I come in?"

"I guess."

I guess? That didn't sound very enthusiastic. George opened the door and entered cautiously. She didn't throw anything at him, which had to be a good sign. He made his way to her bed. She was lying on her side, still wearing her uniform from the night before.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like my head is going to explode." She smiled weakly. Smiling was good. She couldn't want to yell at him if she was smiling.

George sat on the edge of her bed and stared at his hands. He was never going to be able to look at her the same way. He'd seen her knickers for Merlin's sake!

"George," she said softly. He held his breath. "You might not believe this, but I got drunk last night."

"Er, I know that."

Alicia put her hands over her eyes. "Oh no. I didn't do anything embarrassing did I? I'll never be able to live with myself if I did. I'll have to change my name to Conchita, move to Mexico and make a living selling sombreros to tourists."

George just stared at her, a maelstrom of emotions swirling through him. She didn't remember! How could she not remember? Was he that forgettable? "You don't remember _anything_?"

She peeked through her eyes. "I remember nicking the Butterbeer from Fred and taking it to a corner of the common room. That's all. Why? Did I make a fool of myself in front of everyone? I'll be expelled for sure!"

Alicia looked so distraught that George put a reassuring hand on her arm. "No one knows you were drunk except me. As soon as I knew something was wrong with you I brought you up here."

She gave a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God. I'm so glad I was with you and not some sleazy guy who would have taken advantage of me. I still didn't do anything to embarrass myself, did I?"

George grimaced. He had almost taken advantage of her! He forced a laugh. "Anything embarrassing? You mean like doing a handstand in a skirt or something?"

Alicia raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "Even I'm not _that_ stupid."

"You're right," he agreed with an affectionate smile. "If it makes you feel any better, as soon as you got upstairs you passed out on your bed. You did nothing embarrassing apart from snore and dribble on your pillow."

Alicia was relieved beyond words. She kissed the palm of George's hand. "Thanks for making sure I was all right. I've definitely learnt my lesson about alcohol."

"It was no problem and I'm glad you learnt something from this."

George went down to breakfast and left Alicia to sleep off her hang over. It was probably for the best that she didn't remember anything. She couldn't speak Mexican anyway. For the moment, George would just have to comfort himself with the fact that she thought he was a good kisser.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Ahem. The author does not condone underage drinking...nor does she recommend you try to do a handstand whilst under the influence. Glad I got that out of the way! I hope you liked the chapter. It has to be my favourite ever! I've been planning it for ages and I'm glad I got it done.

It's my birthday on the 23rd! Unfortunately, I also have to have an operation to have my wisdom teeth so I'll be in pain for my nineteenth birthday. Sniff. Lots of reviews would be nice! Also I'll have a preview of the next chapter up on my profile in a week or so.

****

Laverne de Montmorency- Well, I'm just glad you're back. I know what it's like to get distracted by other stuff.

****

Snowgrl- Thanks muchly for the review!

****

Star2717- I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter even though there was no G/A. I hope I made up for that with this chapter. You gotta love those Weasley boys!

****

Tessa1- They are rather cute! Just because you asked so nicely I'll try for 50 chapters.

****

Faye- Well, the Wallabies did make it to the Rugby World Cup final. We beat the All Blacks to get there which was great. Damn England and Jonny! Lol. They deserved to win though. There is lots of F/A coming up. They really are a fun couple to write. I'm sure Alicia surprised everyone in this chapter. She even surprised me!

****

Just Kidding Rowling- Thanks. I hope you didn't mind me torturing George in this chapter!

****

Heck E. Nah- I'm glad you like Charlie and Erica so much. As I said, there will be plenty of F/A coming up. It is the Yule Ball after all.

****

Oliverwoodschic- Alicia totally tested George's patience! Poor guy.

****

Ashlee- I'm glad I converted someone else to Charlie! I'm just glad I did him justice. I'm also really pleased that you don't find Erica annoying. That's always a danger with Ocs. I put a little F/A in this chapter for you. That was really just a lead in to the next few chapters.

****

Rachel- It was a big shift! I wrote it then almost didn't post it because I didn't think it would fit in. I hope your interest in this chapter was justified.

****

Vereniel Greenleaf- Short and sweet! Thanks.

****

Stephanie- Sorry I didn't get this out before Christmas! Hehe. I'm glad someone read my profile. From now on I'll put little previews on there just for you! Oh, I love Artemis Fowl. I'd love to write fanfic over there sometime. I just don't know what I'd write. Artemis/Holly has always weirded me out. I quite like the idea of Artemis/Juliet. I might do a little one-shot because you asked so nicely.

****

NathanPostmark- Thanks!

****

Marblez- It's always fun to return to a story you haven't read in ages and find lots of chapters! There's plenty more to come!

****

Bajan Girl- You're welcome! I used to search for exactly the same thing. When I found none I wrote this. Ok. Well, there won't be a sequel to Yule Ball. That was the original plan but this story has just totally taken a new direction and it no longer fits with Yule Ball. They're both separate stories. Yule Ball is over and done with. I don't like that story much anymore. There will be a sequel to Old Faces though. It'll be long and have quite a few twists and turns. I will start it as soon as I finish this one. It carries on straight after graduation. There, I hope that made sense! This chapter was 23 pages in Word! Big enough for you?

****

OreoLine00- Well, we can't have you being depressed! I love nothing more than eating ice cream and reading. I'm glad you used my story for it!

****

Frozenwithin- Wow. Thanks. I can recommend lots of G/A stories. Actually, you can find the best ones in my favourite stories list. I know what you mean about characters suddenly falling in love. I don't write like that. That's just me though. Everyone is different. I think I sort of did that in Yule Ball…it happened too quickly for Alicia. I plan to rectify that in Old Faces. I'm in a happy mood too!

****

Cream-cheese-girl- Tell your friend I said thanks for recommending me! I'm pleased that it's the best you've ever read. I don't know about being the queen of HP fanfiction. I feel more like the scorned princess or the ugly stepsister of HP fanfiction. Lol. Hmm. I wouldn't mind that cookie though…


	39. Angelina's Anguish and Katie's Crisis

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry and I'm not making any money from this.

A/N: Hi everyone! I just have a little announcement. It won't apply to many of you but this story is currently being translated into German. The translation will be posted under this penname in the not too distant future. I'd like to thank Gina and Steffi for offering to undertake this huge project. You guys rock!

With that said, this chapter will concentrate solely on F/A and L/K. This chapter is also dedicated to a few special people: Gina, Steffi, Kathryn and Oreoline00…go and read her story!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Come and have a look at this!"

Alicia and Katie looked up from their History of Magic essays. A very agitated Angelina was tapping her foot and wringing her hands. More than a little curious, Alicia and Katie followed Angelina out of the library and through to the Entrance Hall.

"Where exactly are we going?" Katie finally asked.

"Outside. Come on!" she urged, grabbing the girls and pulling them towards the doors.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Alicia looked around the grounds but could not see anything that would warrant Angelina's urgency.

"Over to the left. NO! Don't look!" Angelina hissed.

"But you said-"

"Don't make it obvious!"

Alicia casually flicked her hair and took a look over her shoulder. Fred, George and Lee were talking to a pair of girls from Beauxbatons. The girls were giggling and making a good show of flirting. The boys did not seem to find this at all bad.

"They're trying to take our boys away!" Angelina said angrily. "We can't let them get away with it!"

"Our boys?" Katie questioned.

"Look at that brunette all over Lee!"

Katie glared at her friend. "Why should that make any difference to me? Lee can flirt with whomever he likes. Besides, Fred isn't your boyfriend, you don't have any special claim to him."

"He may not be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I have to let some foreign hussy snatch him out from under my nose."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Alicia asked anxiously.

Angelina grinned in a way that made Katie and Alicia gulp. "I'm just going to warn her off. That's all."

Alicia exchanged a dubious look with Katie. She looked back at the students just in time to see the twins and Lee walking away. She breathed a huge sigh of relief. "It looks like the boys have left. I guess there's no need to start trouble now," Alicia said hopefully.

Angelina raised her eyebrows in amusement. Before Alicia or Katie could say anything she had marched off in the direction of the Beauxbatons girls. The two of them hurried after their friend and tried to talk her out of it.

"What if they don't speak English?" Katie said desperately.

Angelina shrugged. "You can speak some French, can't you, Alicia?"

"Only the bits and pieces Jasmine bothered to teach me," she replied uneasily.

"What phrases can you say?"

"My name is Alicia and I live in England. I like your shoes."

"That all?"

Alicia sighed. "Where is the nearest lavatory? Also, please pass the butter."

"Pass the butter?" Katie repeated dubiously. "I doubt that's going to be much help."

"I only learnt a bit last year so I could talk to some of Jasmine's friends. I didn't know I'd have to use it to pick fights with people!"

Angelina remained unfazed. "Nevermind. I have a feeling I'll be able to get by with hand gestures."

The Beauxbatons students were watching the approaching Hogwarts students very curiously. They could obviously feel the hostility coming from Angelina because they folded their arms defensively and narrowed their eyes.

"Do you speak English?" Angelina demanded without preamble.

"Of course," the blonde girl said icily.

"Good. I want you to stay away from Fred Weasley."

"Who?"

"The guy you were talking to just then. The red head."

"There were two with red hair," the brunette pointed out tartly.

"He's the one with the letter F on his jumper," Angelina said.

Blondie smiled serenely. "Ah. He is very cute."

"He is also very _mine_."

"Uh-oh," Katie mumbled so only Alicia could hear.

"Well, now they know!" Alicia said with forced cheerfulness. "Let's get back inside so Katie and I can finish our essays for Binns."

The girls were not quite finished though. Blondie began to frown and said innocently, "He did not mention that he had a girlfriend. I wonder why?"

"Well, I'm not technically his girlfriend. _Technically_ he's single, but-"

"Then you cannot tell him what to do," the brunette interrupted pertly.

Angelina scowled fiercely and the girls began to speak rapid French to each other. They giggled derisively and kept giving Angelina nasty little glances.

Angelina whispered, "Alicia, what are they saying?"

"I don't know. They're going too fast," she replied quietly. "Oh. Er…I think they just called you a potato."

"A _potato_? Are you sure?" Katie asked sceptically.

"No!" Alicia answered, quickly becoming flustered. "I told you, they're going too fast!"

Angelina squared her shoulders. "Listen, Fred is single but he isn't available. Do you understand?"

"Oh, we understand."

"Yes. You want him, but this Fred does not want you. We understand completely."

Angelina clenched her fists and Katie decided it was time to step in. "It's been fun talking to you but my friends and I have to get back inside. I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts! Arrivederci!"

Alicia rolled her eyes as she seized one of Angelina's arms. "She meant au revoir."

"Au revoir!" Katie corrected cheerfully.

"I'm not finished!" Angelina protested as her friends pulled her away from the giggling French girls. "Stop that! I was only going to give them a piece of my mind!"

"I think it would be a good idea if you kept what's left of your mind. It might come in handy," Alicia said dryly.

Angelina's protests slowly began to die away as she was manhandled back to the library. The girls pushed her into a chair and sat down across the table from her. Katie and Alicia stared quite openly until Angelina demanded, "What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

"What's going on with you?" Alicia asked, continuing to stare curiously.

"Yeah, why so possessive all of a sudden?" Katie added.

"Don't be stupid! I'm not being possessive!"

"The lady doth protests too much, methinks."

Angelina and Katie just stared at Alicia and she muttered something about her father making her read Shakespeare. Katie shook her head and turned to Angelina. "Since when do you care who Fred talks to?"

Angelina dropped her gaze to the tabletop and mumbled something inaudible. Both Alicia and Katie leaned forward and told her to repeat herself. She sighed and said, "Yule Ball."

"What's that?" Katie asked, turning to Alicia for help. Alicia could only shrug in response.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Angelina said. "The Yule Ball is a dance held at Christmas."

"A dance?" Alicia echoed. "But we've never had a dance at Hogwarts."

"The Yule Ball is traditionally held during the Triwizard Tournament. I came across it when I was reading up on the Tournament."

"Ok," Alicia said slowly. "So, you want to go to the Ball with Fred?"

Angelina hesitated. "_Want_ isn't exactly the word I'd use…"

"Yearn?" Katie suggested. "Are you yearning to go with Fred?"

"Shut up."

"No. I think she's longing. Kat, doesn't Angelina look like she's longing to go with Fred?"

Angelina put her head in her hands as her _supposed _best friends giggled at her expense. She graciously gave them a moment to work out their amusement before she looked up again. Both of them were still stifling giggles. "If you must know, I feel no strong objection to going to the ball with Fred."

Alicia smiled gently. "We're your friends, Angie, you can tell us how you really feel."

Angelina surveyed both of them. Alicia's wide brown eyes were soft and encouraging. Katie's blue eyes were expectant but there was still a glint of mischief in their sapphire depths. Angelina sighed. The two of them would not leave her alone until she made some sort of admission so she might as well get it over with.

"All right, so I fancy Fred," Angelina said. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it," Alicia assured her quickly. "It's just…well, you two fight so much."

"And you enjoy provoking him into those fights," Katie added.

"That's all part of the game!" Angelina explained with an exasperation sigh.

"The game?"

Angelina nodded. "You two wouldn't understand because you've never had a real boyfriend."

Alicia opened her mouth then slowly closed it again. Katie raised her eyebrows at Angelina's comment. "If the so called _game _involves pretending to hate someone you fancy then I don't particularly want to play," she said airily.

"You already do it with Lee," Angelina said in an off-hand manner.

"I do not!" was Katie's automatic response.

Angelina did not believe this for a second. Leaving Katie to scowl, she turned to her other friend. "Alicia here has totally broken the rules of the game by actually being friends with the guy she fancies."

"I _what_?"

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know."

"I _don't_ know!" Alicia insisted.

"Hey, does the game have a rule book?" Katie asked, looking a little frightened. "I think I'm going to need it."

xxxxx

Angelina made Alicia and Katie promise not to send everyone into a frenzy by mentioning the Yule Ball. Let them find out in their own time, Angelina had insisted. This, however, did not stop Alicia from panicking.

"I can't imagine who I'll go with. I can't even dance!" she exclaimed. "I think I'll have to go home for Christmas."

Angelina bit back a groan. Why did she have to admit her feelings for Fred but Alicia could keep her thing with George a secret? To avoid getting into a fight, Angelina turned to Katie who was calmly humming to herself and painting her toenails. She hadn't mentioned the Yule Ball at all.

"What about you, Katie?"

"Lee will ask me," she said with a careless shrug.

"What will your answer be?" Alicia asked curiously, forgetting her own misfortune for a moment.

Katie looked up from her toenails. She blushed slightly as she met her friend's gaze. "I'm not sure. What do you think I should say?"

Alicia and Angelina immediately joined Katie on her bed. "Do you really like Lee?" Angelina asked.

Katie hesitated and went back to her toenails. "What do you two think of him?"

"He's Lee," Alicia replied. She'd never really thought of him in any other way. Not much, at least.

"Angelina?"

"What I think really doesn't matter," Angelina said diplomatically.

Katie would not take no for an answer. "Please! I really don't know what I'm supposed to do! At least tell me if you think he's cute," she pleaded.

"That's not really going to help, Katie, you need-"

"Of course he's cute!" Alicia interrupted. "He only has to smile and every girl in the immediate area sighs."

"Leesh, you're not helping," Angelina hissed through her teeth. "Listen, you have to figure this out for yourself, Katie. Either you want to go with Lee or you don't. We can't tell you what to do."

"Not even a hint?"

"As crazy as she is," Alicia said, "I think Angelina is right. You should really do what _you_ want, not what we want."

Katie narrowed her eyes. "You two are the most unhelpful best friends in the world. One of these days I'm just going to find some new best friends. Helpful best friends."

"We love you, too."

xxxxx

The girls were momentarily diverted from their Yule Ball preparations by the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. For the first time since the Goblet of Fire had announced the champions, Angelina was glad she hadn't been chosen.

"He's going to die," Katie mumbled over and over again as Harry faced the dragon.

Alicia was worse, she couldn't even watch. She had covered her face as soon as the task began. Lee kept up a running commentary in her ear and laughed as she flinched and squealed in fright. As soon as Harry was safely on the ground again she insisted she had believed in him completely

"I'm glad Cedric wasn't hurt," Angelina announced conversationally as the group headed down to see Charlie.

Fred pretended he hadn't heard her. He knew very well that she was trying to provoke and goad him into a fight. He refused to bite and Angelina gave up, looking a little annoyed at the lack of response. If she wanted maturity then she would get it.

As they approached, Charlie caught sight of them and his face lit up. He began to jog towards them and his arms opened to hug Fred and George. Or so they assumed. Alicia gasped as Charlie enveloped her in a huge hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Charlie then released her so quickly that she stumbled back into George.

"It's so great to see you!" Charlie said to her, completely ignoring the other five.

"Er, great to see you, too," Alicia returned, still trying to regain her balance and composure. She couldn't help but notice some nearby girls giving her dirty looks. She blushed and grabbed George's arm incase Charlie tried to hug her again.

He didn't try to hug her again. He did grin and kiss her on the cheek, however. "How's school going? I bet you're driving all the boys crazy. You have such pretty eyes. Got a boyfriend yet?"

Alicia turned to George for help. He was just staring at his brother suspiciously. He instinctively pulled Alicia closer to his side. She managed to stammer out a reply that made no real sense but Charlie just smiled and said, "That's great to hear!"

Fred tapped his brother on the shoulder to pull his attention away from Alicia. "Hi, I'm Fred, your brother. Remember me?"

Charlie hardly spared him a glance. "You're a little hard to forget, Fred. Anyway, I gotta get back to the dragons. Have fun for the rest of the year, Alicia."

"What about George and me?" Fred yelled after Charlie as he jogged away again. They all stared after him for a minute.

"So," Angelina said, "your brother drinks a lot of alcohol then?"

xxxxx

The diversion provided by the first task wore off quickly, especially when the Yule Ball was officially announced. They were in Charms and as Professor Flitwick explained the tradition of the dance all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws began to talk over him.

Fred, who happened to be sitting next to Angelina, said, "A dance, huh?"

"It seems so," she replied neutrally. She continued to stare straight ahead, but could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"That explains the need for the dress robes."

"Yes."

"You'll go with Cedric, I suppose?" Fred asked.

"And you'll go with your little French strumpet?"

"I don't have a little French strumpet. But there is a girl I want to go with."

Angelina couldn't help but turn to him. She tried to keep her expression suitably bland. "Oh yeah. Is she pretty?"

"Positively gorgeous."

Angelina's eye twitched convulsively. "And she likes you back?"

"So it would appear."

"Then what's the problem? Why aren't you together already?" she asked tightly.

"Ah, she has a problem with letting people get close to her. Just when I think I'm in, she pushes me away again. It's terribly frustrated." Fred smiled as recognition hit her

Angelina turned away as soon as she realised he was talking about her. She sighed and said softly, "Well, maybe this girl has a reason for pushing you away. Maybe she can't help it. Maybe doesn't know she's doing it most of the time."

"That's a lot of maybes." Fred stood up as the rest of the class filed out of the room. "I guess I'll just have to find the reason she pushes me away and fix it. I'm not going to give up on her."

Fred left with everyone else but Angelina remained in her seat. "I'm sure she'll appreciate that," she said to herself.

Lee and Katie were doing no better. Three days after the Ball was announced, Lee found Katie alone in a corner of the common room. She was trying to finish some Potions homework and not having much luck with it.

"Hi, Katie. Have a nice day?"

"No. Snape's a sadist. What do you want, Lee?"

He only hesitated minimally. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? If you aren't already going with someone. I mean, if you've already said yes to another guy that's all right."

"No one else has asked me yet," Katie replied uneasily. She didn't say anything further though. She didn't know _what_ to say.

"So…?" Lee prompted gently.

"I'm not sure."

Lee looked at her as if she'd spoken a foreign language. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" he repeated slowly.

"I - I just can't come to a decision," Katie said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll take that as a no." Lee stood up and forced a smile. "See you around, Katie."

He walked away and Katie groaned, dropping her head into her hands. She forgot all about Snape's stupid homework as all of her worries clamoured for position in her mind. If she went with Lee would he officially be her boyfriend? Would that even be a bad thing?

Katie was sure Lee would just ask her again in a week or so. Hopefully by then she'd have an answer for him.

xxxxx

An answer did not come easily to Katie. Her prediction that Lee would ask her again did not appear to be accurate when over a week later he still hadn't even mentioned the Ball. In fact, he hardly spoke to her at all. She didn't think much of it at first. He was probably just a little embarrassed. As a result, it had almost been two weeks before she began to get really worried.

Angelina was having some problems of her own so Katie went to Alicia for advice. Alicia was distracted as well, but she did manage to eventually explain Lee's silence.

"I really think I would like to go with him. If only he'd ask again!" Katie said, desperation creeping into her voice.

Alicia looked up suddenly. "Hang on, are we talking about Lee?"

"YES! He still hasn't asked me to the Ball again!"

"Oh." Alicia nodded solemnly and grabbed Katie's hand. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I meant to tell you earlier. It turns out Lee is asking some other girl to the Ball."

Katie's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Unfortunately not," Alicia said apologetically. "He mentioned it to me yesterday."

"Who is she?" Katie demanded.

"Her name's Maria Costanza and she's a fifth year Hufflepuff. Lee told me that he was going to ask her today during their study session in the library."

"Today?"

"Yeah, right now in fact."

Katie had been agonising over Lee for weeks, months really, but at that moment she knew what she wanted. The very thought of Lee with another girl made her feel physically ill. She was going with Lee.

"Katie?" Alicia said tentatively. "You feeling all right? You look a little funny?"

Without answering, Katie turned and ran from the room. If she was lucky she might just make it to the library before Lee asked this other girl to the Ball. She didn't even want to consider what would happen if she was too late.

When Katie finally made it to the library, having trampled several first years along the way, she looked around at all the girls. She really had no idea who Maria Costanza was, so she just glared at all of the girls in case she was one of them.

Katie made her way towards the back of the library. She crossed her fingers then peered around a bookcase. Lee was sitting at a table…

By himself!

Katie sighed in relief. For a second she watched him flick through a large, dusty book. Truthfully, she'd been considering him as a potential boyfriend for months. Ironically, it had only taken a second for her to realise that he had to be hers and only hers.

She ran her fingers through her hair then stepped out from behind the bookcase. "Lee?"

He looked up in surprise. "Katie? What are you doing here?"

She looked over her shoulder to check that what's-her-face wasn't coming. "I want to talk to you about something."

Lee held his hands up defensively. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." He paused. "Well, unless I did do it. In that case, I'm sorry and I'll never do it."

"It's nothing like that. I just thought I'd let you know that I made a mistake."

"Regarding what?"

"You. I made a mistake about you," Katie said. Lee gaped as she came towards him. She sat on the edge of the table right in front of him. "I want to go to the Yule Ball with you."

"_Me_?" He continued to stare up at her as she smiled back. "You said no last time I asked you!"

"I was confused then. I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do. I want you, Lee."

At this proclamation, Lee put a hand over his eyes. "Oh, Merlin. You have the worst timing. Katie, I just asked Maria Costanza to go to the Ball with me and she said yes."

Katie stammered and peered around. "But - it's…then where is she?"

"She went to go find a book. Maria has been helping me with Herbology for the past few weeks," Lee said, his hand still over his eyes.

Anger and jealousy twisted Katie's stomach into a knot. "I used to help you with Herbology!"

Lee looked up at her. "I know, but you always complained about it. I just got the feeling you didn't enjoy spending time with me."

"That's not true!"

"It's a bit late to tell me that now. Did you expect me to wait around for you forever?"

Katie blushed and hung her head. That was exactly what she had expected. Not only was it incredibly stupid of her it was also horribly selfish. Lee deserved a nice girl who would treat him properly, not screw with his emotions. Evidently, that person was not her.

"I guess I better go. Your girlfriend will be back any second and I wouldn't want her to jump to conclusions."

Lee opened his mouth to explain, but Katie had sprinted away before he could utter a syllable. She ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. When she got to her room she crawled into bed and ignored Alicia's questions.

Conscious of having to face Lee again, Katie feigned illness and hardly left her bed for three days.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I really can't estimate when the next chapter will be. I do know that Oliver will make an appearance and we'll find out how Alicia and George are reacting to the Yule Ball. Also, the lies begin to unravel next chapter…I'll leave you to ponder that.

I got so many reviews this time around that I'll only be able to reply to every second one. But I love you all!

**Laverne de Montmorency- **It was a pity she didn't remember. Then again, maybe it was better she didn't. I guess everyone will have a different opinion!

**CasedVeela- **Sure, I'll answer! At the beginning of the story the Super Six (as I like to call them) are around 11. In this chapter and the one before they're around 16. I could tell you exactly if you really want to know. I have their birthdays written down somewhere. Email me if you really want to know who is older.

**Just Kidding Rowling- **Thanks for the compliment! I don't want to distract you from your English work though. It always was my favourite subject!

**Oliverwoodschic- **Hehe. I think it's more likely that the drunken escapade will come back to haunt Alicia! Well, I believe she learnt her lesson. I really tried to get the chapter out as soon as possible.

**Heck E. Nah- **I've never really spent time with a drunk person (a surprise, considering some of my friends) so I wrote Drunk!Alicia mostly from my own warped imagination. I'm glad you found her funny! Plenty of F/A coming. I have a feeling you're going to like the Yule Ball chapter! ;)

**GollumGal- **Thanks! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

**Phoenixdreams- **You read from start to finish? Wow! Your request for more Katie has been duly noted. I hope this chapter was a good start.

**Stephanie- **I'm so glad you think the characters are believable. That's what I strive for. I love your long reviews! I might get around to the Arty/Juliet story eventually. The story with Yoshifan is still being sorted out. We're planning to have a few chapters done before we post. I'll let you know when we're ready.

**SaNgUiNe SiStaR- **Thanks! Bloody brilliant is quite a compliment for me! I'm glad you like it so much. The ending for this story I have planned is hopefully going to be unexpected…huge cliffhanger coming!

**Lunalovegood129- **I'm actually glad I incited such a reaction. That's the whole point of writing. Anyway, the reality is that people lie all the time, even to their friends. As to whether Alicia deserves all of George's attention…I think that's debatable. Thanks for the review, it made me think!

**GeorgeandAlicia 4eva- **Thanks for the review! As for cheering up George…that won't be happening for quite a while.

**Taps 1899- **There is definitely more G/A and F/A coming up! Please don't kidnap George and brainwash him to hate Quidditch and become gay! It's bad enough that Robbie Williams is gay. I'm so disillusioned! Mm. Skittles would be nice.

**Marblez- **Thanks for the reviews - both of them! Please don't whack your head on the table anymore! I don't want you to have a headache because I'm a slow writer! I hope this chapter keeps you going for a while!

**Joyful-Alicia- **I love the fact that people in other countries read my stuff. Don't worry, your English grammar is a lot better than some people…namely me. Thanks again for doing the translation!

**Picklesandcandy- **Well, I certainly don't want your head to explode! 'Don't worry, just kiss.' Sounds like a good motto to live by. That or a bumper sticker. I'll be sure to pass it along to George and Alicia.

**Zephyre- **Hiya! My chapters do get longer and longer. Most of the time I can't feel my fingers so we're even. It is hard juggling everything but I get by. Right now I should be working on an essay. Thanks for the email about your update. I suck at remembering to read things. I'll check it out as soon as I can!

**Empress of Dragons- **Wow. Thanks a lot. At the moment there appears to be more pain than love! It will take a while for it to even out though.

**Blandsaft- **Thanks heaps for all the reviews! I really appreciated them. I agree with the poor George sentiment. I also think we need more guys like him around…particularly at my university.

Lucky last…

**Ara- **Another German reader! I guess you'll be interested in the translation. Don't worry, there's really no chance of me getting a big head with my mother around to tell me to clean my room and get off the computer!

Also thanks to those I missed: **Ashlee, tedabug, Galaxie, NathanPostmark, Tessa1, Cream-cheese-girl, ScreamMyHeadOff, Kayla, Oreoline00, AncientFire, Imogenhm, LordAlienSnfuffelsLeabeau, Elfgurl, Egyptian Dragoness **and** Stephenie Wilcox.**


	40. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

A/N: Finally! Hurrah! I know I sound repetitive, but sorry for the delay. I have plenty of excuses…I doubt you want to hear them. When I was planning this chapter in my head it was nothing like what you're about to read. This is what came out when I sat down at the computer. I also said that Oliver would be in this chapter. He isn't. Sorry. I screwed up my timeline – the Hogsmeade visit isn't till after Christmas. I ended up adding an extra week to December as it is. December now has 5 weeks thanks to me.

Anyhow, I also wasn't planning for this chapter to be so pivotal and angsty. You may have inferred from the title that someone reaches their breaking point. It should be obvious who it is.

This chapter is dedicated to my 500th reviewer. The problem is I'm not sure exactly who that is. It's either droplets of hope, Marblez or Lenka. My review numbers are confusingly inconsistent. I also want to thank my anonymous reviewer 'READER'. When you said it had been 65 days since an update it really woke me up. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 39**

_Alicia,_

_How have you been? I heard there is no Quidditch tournament this year. I'm glad I graduated last year. I definitely wouldn't have been able to cope. How is everyone? Are Fred and Angelina back together yet?_

_In case you're wondering, professional Quidditch is treating me well. I'm learning a lot and my game is already improving. Puddlemere is a great club and I'm having heaps of fun._

_I miss everyone. That's why I'm writing to you. I was hoping we could all have a few Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks during your next Hogsmeade visit. When you find out when it is, let me know. I'm going to bring one of my teammates. She really wants to meet you all._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Oliver._

Alicia re-read it. She was hoping she might have mis-read it. Nope. There it was in dark blue ink. _She really wants to meet you all. _She? Oliver was bringing a _she_?

Alicia shoved the letter into her pocket and scrambled up off the grass. She threw the rest of her sandwich into the lake for the giant squid. Barely suppressing the urge to sprint, Alicia hurried back to the castle and through the front doors. As if getting a date for the Yule Ball wasn't bad enough, now she had to worry about…

"Ow!" Alicia yelped as she collided heavily with someone coming around the corner.

This someone grabbed her arm to stop her falling. "You all right?"

Alicia shrugged away angrily. "Can't you watch where you're going?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Alicia blushed when she realised she had run into a tall, good-looking boy. He ran a hand through his dark hair and looked her up and down. "You're Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia gave him a surprised look. _Crap_. Was she supposed to know his name? She might have seen him around but she didn't think she knew his name. He noticed her discomfort and smiled easily. "Don't worry, we've never formally met. I've seen you play Quidditch. You're very good."

"Oh…thanks."

"My name's Daniel Ridley." He held out his hand and Alicia shook it hesitantly. "I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you," she said carefully. The way he was looking at her was making her feel a little awkward.

"This might sound forward, but do you have a date for the Yule Ball?"

Alicia's heart began to pound. A cute guy was actually asking her to the Ball! "Er, no, I don't have a date."

"Would you like to accompany me to the Ball?" Daniel asked.

Alicia's mind struggled to catch up. She hardly knew this guy! Then again, he was pretty cute. What the hell. It wasn't like she had a lot of options. "Sure, I'd love to go to the Ball with you."

"Great! I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight."

Alicia finally managed to smile. "Sure. See you then."

In a daze, she made it back to Gryffindor tower. She was just in time to grab her bag and run to Potions. She was so preoccupied with her newfound luck that she forgot to add an ingredient to her potion. Snape yelled at her and took ten points from Gryffindor, but she hardly noticed.

She had a date! Wait till the others found out. George would be so happy for her!

Unfortunately, she didn't get to talk to George at dinner or even after it. He and Fred were busy with some secret project. She decided she'd rather not know what they were up to. Later that night, she did get a chance to talk to Angelina.

"What's up with Katie?" Angelina asked as they sat in a pair of armchairs in front of the fire.

Alicia shrugged. "I think it has something to do with Lee. He asked another girl to the Yule Ball yesterday. I think she's faking an illness so she doesn't have to face him."

"Poor girl," Angelina said solemnly.

"What about you?" Alicia inquired with a grin. "Has Fred asked you yet?"

Angelina shook her head and stared at her hands. "No, but it doesn't matter," she lied. "What about you?"

Alicia gave a shy little giggle. "A Ravenclaw asked me earlier today and I said yes."

Angelina gasped. "That's great! Is he cute?"

"Yeah. He seems really nice. He told me I was a good Quidditch player."

"You're the first of the Gryffindor Chasers to get a date," Angelina pointed out.

Alicia hadn't even considered that. She never would have thought she'd get a date before Angelina and Katie.

"But other guys must have already asked you," Alicia said.

"Well, I was asked four times yesterday," Angelina admitted. Alicia gaped at her and she laughed. "Relax. The same weird guy asked me four times. He just wouldn't let up. It was creepy."

"It sounds horrible," Alicia said sympathetically. "Don't worry, I'm sure Fred is going to ask you any day now."

"If he doesn't do it soon I'm not going at all. I don't think I could stand watching him dance with another girl."

Alicia gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "You and Katie can have your own little pity party on Christmas night. I'll be dancing up a storm with-"

"Oi! Angelina!"

Both turned to see Fred and George sitting at a table with Harry, Ron and Hermione. George gave Alicia a clandestine wink. She grinned back, knowing immediately what it signalled.

"What?" Angelina called back. Alicia noticed that she was twisting her hands in her lap.

"Want to come to the Ball with me?" Fred asked without a hint of embarrassment, even though dozens of people were watching him curiously.

Angelina pretended to think it over. "All right, then."

Fred turned back to Harry and Ron. Angelina turned back to Alicia. The grin on her face said it all. Alicia would never forget that look of relief and joy.

"I told you so."

"Looks like I'll be going to the Ball after all," Angelina said, the grin never leaving her face. "Mind you, I wasn't worried for a minute. I knew he'd ask me eventually."

Alicia raised her eyebrows dubiously. Angelina dissolved into a fit of giggles and Alicia quickly followed.

Alicia did not get a chance to talk to George for the rest of the week. He was still working on that top-secret project and Snape had given them an essay that was due on the last day of term. Alicia kept trying to spot Daniel at mealtime but he never seemed to be there.

On Sunday evening she was in the common room writing a reply to Oliver's letter. She was almost finished the letter when George joined her. He stood across the table from her and waited expectantly for her look up. She signed her name with a flourish and smiled up at him.

"All right, Leesh?" he asked.

"Great," she answered cheerfully as she rolled up her letter and tied a red ribbon around it.

"That's good. Mind if I sit down?"

Alicia frowned. Since when did George bother to ask if he could sit down? "Of course you can."

"Thanks," he said stiffly. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "So who's the letter for?"

"Oliver."

"Oh. What does he want?"

Even Alicia didn't miss the icy tone of his voice. "I got a letter from him on Tuesday. He says he wants to meet up with all of us during the next Hogsmeade visit. He's going to bring one of his teammates. A woman."

"His new girlfriend?" George wondered.

Alicia shrugged. "Maybe. He didn't specify in the letter."

George eyed her curiously. "You actually agreed to meet this woman?"

"At first I didn't want to…now it doesn't seem to matter if he has a girlfriend or not. He's moved on and so have I," Alicia said proudly.

"Moved on?" George repeated slowly. "What does that mean?"

She leant across the table and whispered, "I've got a date for the Yule Ball."

There was no reply of "That's great!" or "Congratulations!" from George. His nostrils flared and his ears turned red. "_What?_"

"I've got a date," she repeated, the confusion evident in her voice. "His name is Daniel and he's in Ravenclaw. He asked me on Tuesday. What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" George yelled. "Everything's wrong! It's not fair!"

"George, keep it down, everyone is staring," Alicia hissed.

This only served to make him yell louder. "I don't care! I really don't! Let everyone know how utterly stupid you are!"

Alicia's mouth fell open comically. She was stupid now? Talk about a dramatic mood swing. Something was really bothering George.

"Oh, don't give me that blank look," he sneered. He stood up and glared down at her. "Open your eyes, Alicia! Put all the pieces together in that pretty little head of yours!"

"I don't appreciate being yelled at," Alicia said under her breath, still conscious that everyone was staring at her.

"Well, I don't appreciate being ignored and taken for granted!" He kicked a chair out of his way, sending it clattering across the silent common room. "I hope you know what you're doing because I won't be there to help you pick up the pieces anymore."

George stormed off towards the boys' stairs. Alicia felt like hiding under the table. She was about to flee to her room when she was accosted by an angry Fred.

"What did you do to him?" Fred demanded.

"Nothing!" Alicia exclaimed.

Fred narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You said no, didn't you?"

"No to _what_?"

Fred sighed impatiently. "No to going to the Yule Ball with him!"

"This is crazy," Alicia groaned. She stood up and clutched Oliver's letter tightly in her hand. "George never asked me to the Ball. I told him I had a date and he just lost it. It's not my fault!"

"How could you do that to him?"

Alicia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Angelina was making her way over. "Look, I have no idea what's going on here. If someone would tell me, I'd be grateful."

Fred just shook his head. "Like George said, put the pieces together in that pretty little head of yours."

"All right, that's enough," Angelina interrupted. She grabbed Alicia's arm and looked around at the wide-eyed Gryffindors. "Show's over, people. Go back to your business."

"Thanks," Alicia said as she followed Angelina upstairs.

"No problem. Are you all right?"

"No. I've no idea what's going on. Do you?"

Angelina hesitated before opening the door. "Maybe you should do what Fred and George suggest. Just think it over."

The trouble was that Alicia had no idea what _it _was. She lay down on her bed fully clothed and pulled the curtain closed. She began to sift through what had just occurred.

George had wanted to go with her to the Yule Ball for some reason. Perhaps he was having trouble getting a date. No. That didn't make much sense. George wouldn't have trouble with that sort of thing.

Perhaps he figured she wouldn't be able to get a date. That had to be it. George was offering her a sympathy date. But why did he get angry? That piece of the puzzle didn't fit, no matter how hard she tried to squish it in.

Another explanation flashed through her mind. What if George wanted to go with her as…more than friends? It seemed unlikely, but it did explain a lot. George's nervousness for instance. Not to mention his anger once she mentioned Daniel.

The more she considered it the more it made sense. George had a little crush on her. Deep down she probably had a crush on him as well. It was inconsequential, however. They were best friends and Alicia was definitely not prepared to risk that on a silly crush that wouldn't last more than a few months.

If she avoided George he would get over it eventually. George could have any number of girls. There was no way he could have his heart set on her.

xxxxx

George had never felt worse in his life. The very next morning, Alicia had given him an odd look during breakfast. As soon as he caught her eye she blushed and looked down at her toast.

Could she have finally figured it out? Did she know he had wanted her for years? It hardly seemed to matter. He had yelled at her, embarrassed her in front of dozens of people. He cringed as he recalled calling her stupid.

It most certainly was not the way he had planned to make her aware of his feelings. As soon as she mentioned that Ravenclaw bloke…well, something just snapped. Oliver had just left and George thought he was finally in with a chance. When he heard that someone else had jumped ahead, all of his anger erupted like a volcano.

Aside from worrying about Alicia, he still didn't have a date to the Yule Ball. Not that he wanted to go with anyone else. He'd tried to wriggle out of it but Fred insisted he go because Bagman was supposed to attend. If he had to go he didn't want to go alone.

Just three days before the Ball George snuck up the girls' staircase. He knocked on the door of the sixth year girls'. He knew Angelina and Alicia were in the library gossiping with some friends from other houses. As he expected, Katie opened the door.

"Hi, Katie."

She scowled. "Alicia isn't here. Go away."

"I didn't come to see Alicia. I want to ask you a question."

Katie rolled her eyes and let him come in. "This had better be good, George. I'm not in the mood for visitors."

George nodded sympathetically. "I heard what happened with Lee."

Katie went back to her bed and sat down with a forlorn sigh. "And I heard what happened with Alicia. I assumed you were here to apologise to her."

"Not likely," George said. "Besides, I don't have anything to apologise for."

Katie obviously didn't think this was true but for the sake of peace she let it go. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Will you come to the Yule Ball with me?"

"You've got to be kidding!" Katie laughed darkly. "If I can't even face Lee how am I going to handle seeing him with _her_?"

"It won't exactly be enjoyable for me either. I just think we need to show Lee and Alicia that we're coping without them."

"Coping?" Katie repeated incredulously. "I've barely left my room since the incident in the library! You call that coping?"

George gave her the puppy dog eyes. "Please, Katie. It won't be that bad. I'll be there to help you get through it."

"I don't know…"

"Hey, I bet you look great in your dress robes," George said coyly.

"That's true." Katie twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger. Her new dress robes were rather beautiful. Not to mention the fact that she had spent a small fortune on them. "Fine. I'll go to the Ball with you."

"Splendid!"

"I hope I don't end up regretting this."

George blew her a kiss then left. He was feeling a little better now that he had date. He wouldn't look like a loser who couldn't get a date and, if he was lucky, he might even manage to make Alicia jealous.

George was still in a pretty good mood that night at dinner. As they were leaving the Great Hall, he was even considering giving Alicia a little smile. That was until she suddenly spotted her Yule Ball date in the Entrance Hall.

"There he is!" she announced excitedly. Before anyone could say anything she had run off.

George watched her approach a tall dark-haired Ravenclaw. George didn't see what was so special about him. His hair was too long and his eyes were too close together to begin with. Didn't that mean he was a criminal or something?

Angelina suddenly appeared at George's side. She clutched his arm and asked, "Is that her date?"

"Yes. Now, if you wouldn't mind letting go of-"

"I know him!" Angelina exclaimed, tightening her grip.

"Congratulations. Please let go of me."

"You don't understand!" Angelina pulled him away from the crowd urgently. "That's the same guy who asked me to the Ball four times in one day!"

"So?" George said, quickly getting annoyed at having to think about Alicia's date at all. "Maybe he has a thing for Chasers. He wouldn't be the first."

"No. I don't think that's it. He seemed really weird."

"Weird in what way?"

Angelina looked around and lowered her voice. "Well, I might be paranoid but I think he was following me. He would appear in the oddest places. Plus, he wouldn't take no for an answer. In the end I had to threaten to hex him."

George watched the pair over Angelina's shoulder. They were talking, happily oblivious to everyone else. They looked like a perfectly normal couple. "Honestly, I don't see the problem, Angelina. He's not the first guy to fancy you."

"I know, but this is different! He has a bad vibe."

"Look, I don't why you're telling me this."

"I'm worried about Alicia. You should be, too. Don't give me that look, George Weasley! Silly argument or not, you care about her. She trusts this guy and she could get hurt because of it. I know you don't want that to happen."

"I refuse to be dragged into this," George said adamantly. "I've officially hung up my shining armour."

Angelina's eyes flashed and she grabbed the front of George's robes. "Listen up, Weasley. Whether you like it or not, you're going to find out what this guy's deal is. Follow him, talk to his friends. Whatever."

"Then what? Alicia isn't going to appreciate it if I tell her that her precious date is a psycho."

Angelina released his robes and smoothed them back down apologetically. "I'll be the one to tell her. You just get me some dirt on him."

George let out a resigned sigh. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

Angelina gave him a gentle smile. "Oh, I think you do know. It's why you've looked out for her in the past. It's also why you'll always look out for her in the future."

George didn't want to admit it at the moment, but she was right. The two of them walked back to Gryffindor Tower. George had absolutely no idea how he was going to get the dirt Angelina wanted.

xxxxx

George Weasley could do a lot of things. He could hit a Bludger from one end of the Quidditch pitch to the other. He could strategically plan pranks and execute them perfectly. He could also burp the alphabet.

One thing he couldn't do was spy on Alicia's Yule Ball date. Finding him had proven to be the first problem. The day after Angelina set him the task, George spotted his target in the crowd that was exiting the Great Hall after lunch. George followed him through the castle and into the library.

"Typical Ravenclaw," George muttered under his breath.

Angelina had informed him that Alicia's date was named Daniel Ridley and he was a seventh year. George pretended to look for a book as he watched Ridley out of the corner of his eye. The Ravenclaw had a pile of books in front of him. It looked as if he was planning to stay for a while.

George grabbed some random books and selected a table within earshot of Daniel. He had to admit that Daniel seemed normal enough – even if he was working in the library during the Christmas holidays.

Two hours later George had almost fallen asleep on several occasions. Fred would be wondering where he was by now. This dirt-finding mission was getting stupider with every passing minute. The guy was cleaner than the Burrow after one of his mother's cleaning sprees.

George was about to give up and find Angelina when a girl approached Daniel.

"Hi, Mark!" the girl said enthusiastically.

To George's surprise Daniel looked up and smiled. He said, "Hi, Mel."

George stared at Daniel. It wasn't even Daniel! He'd been following the wrong person. Now that he looked closely he realised this guy's hair was too light and he was too short. He'd just wasted two hours watching the wrong person!

"Bugger it all."

After that horrible false start, George decided he was going to tell Angelina he couldn't do it. They were just going to have to keep an eye on Alicia during the Ball. Not that she deserved it, of course. It would be her own fault if Daniel turned out to be a nutter.

George was on his way back to Gryffindor Tower when he was presented with a golden opportunity. Up ahead was a group of four or five male students. George didn't pay much attention to them until he caught a snippet of their conversation.

"So, who are you taking to the Yule Ball, Daniel?"

"Yeah, Ridley, I hear you didn't keep your promise."

George stopped in his tracks. It was him! The _real _Daniel Ridley! He was even discussing the Yule Ball. Talk about a lucky break. George sped up to keep the group in view as they rounded a corner.

He peered carefully around the corner. Three members of the group had split off and were entering the boys' bathroom. Daniel happened to be one of them. A perfect opportunity to eavesdrop had been handed to George on a silver platter.

He counted to fifty then followed the Ravenclaws into the bathroom. Two Sytherins were washing their hands and complaining about the Triwizard Tournament. Three cubicles were occupied and George slipped into the fourth. He locked the door and tried not to breathe too loudly.

"Potter was lucky to get around that dragon. It was pure luck, I tell you."

"I would have done a much better job. Here's hoping the second task will finally finish him off."

George rolled his eyes. The door creaked open and their voices faded away. A chorus of flushing toilets made George cross his fingers. _Please let them divulge something useful._

"Who're you taking to the Ball, Rick?"

"Cara Templeton. What about you, Dan? I hear you owe us all a Galleon."

"No. I said that I would snog her before graduation. I've still got plenty of time."

"It's not gonna happen, mate. I heard Angelina Johnson was going with one of those Weasley twins."

"Which one?"

"Is there even a difference between them?"

There was much laughter at this. George gritted his teeth and continued to listen.

"If Johnson is going with a Weasley then who are you taking?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

"The redhead?"

"Yeah. I might even get to find out if she's a natural redhead."

A lot of indistinguishable male grunting followed this comment. George almost burst out of the cubicle with his wand drawn. He wanted to hear more, though. The conversation was getting more and more intriguing.

"Why take Spinnet if you really want Johnson?"

"Are you sure you're a Ravenclaw? Think about it, if I date Alicia I'll be closer to Angelina. She's going to see I'm a great boyfriend and fall into my arms. She'll regret turning me down and be dying to make it up to me. I'll dump Alicia and you guys will owe _me_ a Galleon each."

George's stomach dropped to his toes. This guy didn't care about Alicia at all. He was simply going to use her to get to Angelina. Then he was going to use Angelina to win a bet. George couldn't wait to see her reaction when he told her this.

xxxxx

"A BET!" Angelina exploded.

"Yep."

"He has a bet involving _me_?"

"Yep."

"Ooh. Wait till I see him," she growled.

"Perhaps you should tell Alicia first," George suggested. "I have a feeling she won't be pleased if you give her Yule Ball date a black eye."

"I plan to give him more than a black eye, but you're right. She's upstairs trying out hairstyles so I'll go talk to her now. George, what ever you do, don't tell Fred about this. The last thing I want is to see him expelled."

"My lips are sealed."

Angelina stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for doing this. I'm sure Alicia will appreciate it."

George could only hope so.

Alicia was not in a good mood. She looked at the picture in the book then back at her reflection. Her hair looked nothing like the girl's in the picture. She couldn't understand where she'd gone wrong. She'd done exactly what the book instructed.

Alicia was just about to try it again when Angelina entered looking very sombre. Alicia dropped her wand and ran to her friend. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine," Angelina quickly assured her. "I actually need to tell you something."

"All right," Alicia said hesitantly. She allowed Angelina to lead her back to her bed. "It better not be about what happened with George because I've told-"

"No. It's about Daniel."

Alicia frowned. "What about him?"

"Do you remember me telling you about the guy who asked me to the Ball four times in one day?" Angelina asked. Alicia nodded, feeling more than a little confused. "The guy was Daniel. I didn't realise till I saw you talking to him yesterday."

"But – I don't understand."

"There's more…"

Alicia increasingly confused as Angelina informed her of the bet. She refused to believe it. "That's ridiculous," she told Angelina over and over again.

"I promise it's true."

Alicia shook her head. "If he's so obsessed with you then how did you manage to hear him say all of this? Surely he would have noticed you at some point."

"Well, he didn't."

"I also doubt he's going to talk about something like that in a public. I'm sorry, but I just don't believe it."

Angelina was silent for a moment. Then she took a deep breath. "I thought this might happen. Look, I wasn't the one who heard Daniel say this. George heard it all in the boys' bathroom. Daniel didn't know he was there."

A slow smile crept across Alicia's face. "Ah, I see what's going on here. I expect this sort of thing from George, not you."

"It's true!" Angelina persisted.

Alicia nodded patronisingly. "Right, so George just happens to be in the bathroom at the same time that Daniel decides to tell his friends about us. That's one hell of a coincidence."

"It wasn't a coincidence, Alicia. George was following Daniel."

Alicia jumped to her feet in outrage. "Why was he following my date!?"

"He was just trying to help you."

"I don't remember ever asking for his help!"

Angelina stood up as well. She tried to grab hold of Alicia to calm her down. Alicia jumped away and marched for the door.

"Alicia! He was doing you a favour by warning you!"

"It's a horrible lie! Daniel never said those things!" Alicia stomped down the stairs with Angelina right behind her. "It's obvious that George still wants to go to the Ball with me and he's willing to discredit Daniel to get what he wants."

At the bottom of the stairs, Alicia scanned the common room. George was nowhere in sight so she made her way towards the other staircase. Angelina tried to pull her to a stop. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to tell George he's wasting his time. Let me go!"

"Alicia, you're being stupid about this."

Alicia pushed her away and ran up the stairs. Without bothering to knock, she burst in to George's room. He was sitting in the middle of the floor with his brother and Lee. They were evidently doing something against the rules because Lee threw himself on the pile of parchments that were spread between them.

"George, stay out of my business!"

Fred was the first to jump up. "Hey, you can't just barge in here and tell my-"

Angelina silenced Fred with a look over Alicia's shoulder. George didn't appear to be very surprised by the intrusion and this made Alicia even angrier. He calmly stood up and walked towards Alicia.

"I thought I would be doing you a favour by letting you know your wonderful date was a complete prat."

Alicia put her hands on her hips and laughed sardonically. "I know it's all a lie. You want me to go to the Ball with you instead. It's not going to happen. Even if you were the last guy left at Hogwarts."

George didn't visibly react to the insult. "Is that so? If I'm so desperate to go with you then why am I going with Katie instead?"

"_Katie_?" Alicia and Lee exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah. Didn't she mention it to you? Must have slipped her mind."

Alicia was still reeling from the revelation that he was going with Katie. She recovered quickly and remained defiant. "I still don't believe it. You want to get back at me for going with someone else."

"Do you really think I'm that petty?"

"I wouldn't put anything past you. I just came to let you know that your plan didn't work. I'm still going with Daniel and we're going to have a great time."

George shrugged half-heartedly. "Great. Don't let me stop you."

"I could become Daniel's girlfriend after the Ball so you had better get over this silly little crush," Alicia said icily.

"That's what you think this is? A silly little crush?"

Alicia was startled for a moment. "What else could it possibly be?"

George didn't answer. "Do you really trust Daniel more than me? Someone you've known for days over someone who's been your best friend for years? I think you have a decision to make."

Alicia stared at George for a heartbeat then turned and ran from the room. Tears stung at her eyes as she flew across the common room. In the safety of her room she slumped against the wall and let out a choking sob.

She had gone to yell at George, but she was the one who ended crying and confused. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. For once Fred and Angelina aren't the bickering couple. I know it's summer in the N. Hemisphere and a lot of you are bored and stuff. Sadly, it's winter down here is Australia. I will try to get the next chapter out quickly, though.

The next chapter will be the Yule Ball obviously. I might have to split it into two chapters, however. Will Alicia trust what George says? What about F/A and poor Katie? You'll have to wait to find out. Oooh! I almost forgot! The next chapter will also (probably) feature a flashback to the day Alicia first met the twins. How exciting!

Unfortunately, I can't do replies to reviewers anymore. There's just too many of you now! will get angry with me. I love you all, though!


	41. Early Escapades & Yule Ball Part One

Disclaimer: J.K. owns HP. She's also pregnant again! Hooray for her!

A/N: It's me again! This chapter you're about to read is completely different to how I had planned it months ago. The story has taken a really different turn. The super long chapter goes on a bit but it's really important. It has comedy, drama, fluff and angst. What more could you want!?

This chapter is dedicated to my 600th reviewer. I think it's lucid-03-days. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Alicia had never been very good at making decisions. Toast or cereal for breakfast? Hair up or down? Pass the Quaffle to Angelina or Katie?

Believe George or believe Daniel?

It was one of those decisions where she had to follow her head or her heart. Alicia hated those decisions the most. Her immediate reaction was to go with her head. It knew what it was doing, right? Her heart was sentimental and foolish. It didn't know anything about real life.

Alicia's heart wanted her to trust George. After all, she had known him for something like twelve years. Her head, however, kept pointing out that George might no longer think of her as only a friend. That would certainly give him a reason to make up a story about Daniel.

Either way she looked at it, it wasn't going to be a straightforward decision. If she believed George's story, was that some sort of reciprocation of his affection? If this was the case, she did not want to get his hopes up. Alicia was not willing to risk their friendship on something insubstantial. No matter how good-looking, funny and sweet George was. It couldn't happen.

A decision had to be made soon. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

An hour after the incident in George's room, Angelina returned. Alicia had long since stopped crying and was now struggling with the news.

"You all right?" Angelina asked cautiously.

"Fine."

"You're not angry at me?"

"No. You warned me not to go up there. I didn't listen so it's my own fault," Alicia said.

Angelina joined her on her bed. "What are you going to do now?"

"I've no idea," Alicia admitted with a sigh. "Ang, how did you choose between Cedric and Fred?"

"It wasn't much of a choice. I guess I just knew somehow. Do you really think George would lie about something like this?"

"No…but-"

"No buts. You know George better than anyone – other than Fred – so you know he wouldn't do that. You have a really strong relationship. Daniel hasn't made an impact on your life like George has."

"I know all this. It still doesn't make anything clearer," Alicia said exasperatedly.

"Well, let me put it another way. Do you remember the first thing Daniel ever said to you?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Alicia asked with a frown.

"Just answer the question," Angelina instructed.

Alicia gave her best friend an odd look, but obliged. "Well, I think he said hello. Actually, he might have just said hi. I'm not sure."

"And where did this take place?"

"In the castle. On the second floor…or perhaps it was the third floor. What is this leading to, Angelina?"

"You'll see," she replied cryptically. "What about George? How much do you remember about the first time you met him?"

Alicia stared at Angelina. Realisation slowly dawned. "Everything. I remember everything about it."

Angelina grinned smugly and leant towards her eagerly. "Tell me about it."

Alicia took a deep breath. "Well, it was Erica's first year at Hogwarts and she was coming home for Christmas. I was only four years old…"

FLASHBACK

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with families eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Hogwarts Express. It appeared that most students were returning home for Christmas. Alicia clutched her mother's hand tightly. She was actually glad that Erica was coming home. Her parent always seemed to be yelling at each other. Baby Jasmine wasn't helping with her constant crying either.

Alicia had been looking forward to this day for weeks. Before coming to King's Cross the family had experienced a lovely day in London. Alicia had even been allowed to wear her brand new dress.

Her father had bought her an ice cream outside the station. Alicia now licked it idly as she was led through the excited crowd. Her bouncy ringlets had been pulled into pigtails and she was the epitome of cuteness that day.

Alicia's parents took her towards the end of the platform where there were less people. Her father sat her on a bench and crouched in front of her.

"I want you to stay on this bench, Alicia. Don't move without my permission. Do you understand?"

Alicia nodded emphatically. "Yes, daddy."

"Good girl." Her father stood up and gave her a pat on the head. "Don't get ice cream on your new dress either."

Alicia nodded again. Her mother sighed and shifted Jasmine onto her hip. "I don't know why you bought her the ice cream in the first place."

"I promised her she could have one if she behaved herself," her father answered tersely.

"You shouldn't have bought her something so messy."

Alicia's father got that look in his eye. It was the look that always made Alicia run to her bedroom. It meant a fight was coming.

"I guess we've both done things we shouldn't have," her father replied, looking pointedly at Jasmine.

"Here we go again. You bring it up every day like clockwork. What do you want me to say? I've apologised hundreds of times!"

"I want you to let me reward my youngest daughter without passing judgment."

Alicia watched intently as her mother clutched Jasmine to her chest. "Don't antagonise me like that! You said you would treat Jasmine like your own daughter."

"That may be so, but we all know she isn't mine!"

Alicia didn't really understand what the argument was about. She did, however, know that it had something to do with the time her daddy went away with Erica. He came back just before Jasmine was born. Alicia didn't remember much about the period, but she knew it wasn't a pleasant time for her family.

Belatedly, her parents realised Alicia was watching. They both gave her forced smiles and stepped a few metres away to continue their argument. Alicia went back to her ice cream. After a while, a group of witches and wizards moved in between Alicia and her parents. Alicia did as she had been told and stayed on the bench.

The platform continued to fill up and time dragged on. Alicia began to wonder if the Hogwarts Express was ever going to arrive. She had almost finished her ice cream when she began to admire her pretty dress. It was pink and had little white flowers around the hem. There was even a white bow at the back. It was the prettiest dress she had ever owned.

"Can I have a lick of your ice cream?"

Alicia jumped. Someone had sat down beside her without her knowing. She turned slowly to find a young boy with flaming red hair and inquisitive eyes. He was looking hopefully at her ice cream.

"Please?"

Alicia shook her head, too shy to say anything. She had never really spoken to a boy who was around her own age. Besides, her parents had taught her all about stranger danger. Unfortunately, this boy proved to be persistent.

"Vanilla is my favourite flavour," he informed Alicia.

Alicia began to panic as the strange boy slid closer to her. She looked around for her parents but they were nowhere to be seen. Surely her father wouldn't mind if she left the bench now. Without looking at the boy, Alicia slid off the bench and ran for it.

She ran in the opposite direction to her parents and spotted a bench with a vacant spot. Someone wearing a hooded jumper sat at one end of the bench so Alicia sat at the other end. She cautiously looked back in the direction of the odd boy. There were too many people in the way…

"Hello. What's your name?"

Alicia turned around. She almost dropped her ice cream in surprise. She stared in silence for a moment then squealed. The same boy was sitting next to her. He grinned at her and lowered his hood. The red hair was unmistakable.

Alicia gaped in unabashed amazement. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" the boy asked.

"You were just on the other bench," Alicia explained breathlessly. She tentatively reached out and poked him in the cheek.

"Hey!"

Alicia was thoroughly perplexed. There was no way the boy could have beaten her to this bench. "You're real. How did you get over here so fast?"

The boy tilted his head quizzically. "What are you talkin' about?"

"Over on the other bench," Alicia said slowly, beginning to wonder if boys really were that stupid. "Remember? You wanted some of my ice cream and I ran away?"

The boy shook his head. "Not me. I don't like vanilla ice cream. Besides, I don't want to get girl germs."

"I don't have germs!"

"All girls have germs."

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "Boys are silly and smelly," she retorted.

"No we're not," said a voice on Alicia's other side.

Alicia turned to see the exact same boy standing beside her. There were two of them! The one that was standing up smiled and reached for her ice cream. Alicia gasped and jumped back, causing her sticky ice cream cone to slip from her fingers. She watched in horror as it slid down the front of her dress.

"Whoops," the boys said.

"My pretty dress!" Alicia shrieked. She stood up and the ice cream hit the ground with a soft plop. She sat back down, her lower lip trembling dangerously.

"Look what you've done now, George."

"I didn't do it!"

"_You're_ the one who scared her."

"You told her she had germs, _Fred_."

Alicia, meanwhile, had decided they were equally to blame. "Wait till my mummy and daddy find out what you did!"

The boys exchanged a quick glance. "We'll fix your dress," the one on her right said.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "Just don't tell on us."

Alicia sniffed forlornly. "How will you fix it?"

The boy who had taken a fancy to her ice cream looked her up and down critically. He extended a finger and ran it down the front of her ruined dress. He then licked the ice cream off the end of his finger. He repeated this three more times.

Alicia watched in horror for the first two times. By the third time she began to sob loudly. Large tears rolled down her cheeks and she gasped and blubbered. People were beginning to look. The identical boys jumped back in alarm.

"Why is she doing that?" one asked.

"Because she's a girl," the other replied matter-of-factly.

Alicia glared at them and rubbed a hand across her wet eyes. "Stupid boys. Now I have ice cream _and_ boy spit on my dress!"

"Why'd you put your spit on her, George?"

"I didn't mean to! I was trying to get the ice cream off with my finger!"

"Boy spit doesn't wash out," she informed him sharply. "I'm gonna tell my parents now."

"No! Wait!"

"Don't go…er, ice cream dress girl."

Alicia poked her tongue out at the boy whose spit now graced the front of her not-so-lovely dress. "My name isn't 'ice cream dress girl'. It's Alicia Spinnet."

The boy with the hooded jumper laughed. "That's a funny name."

Alicia had taken just about all she could handle from these boys. She clenched her fists and jumped to her feet. "Be quiet or I'll punch you in the head really hard."

The ice cream fancier smiled at her. "You don't act like much of a girl, Alicia Spinnet."

"You sayin' I'm not a girl?"

"No," he said quickly. "But if you punch us both in the head we won't be able to fix your dress."

"Then you'd better hurry up and fix it," Alicia said anxiously, looking around at the milling crowd. "I think the train will be here soon."

Hood boy looked up at the large clock and scrunched up his face in concentration. "It's half past a quarter to nine. That means we have a long time. Follow me." He marched off and Alicia and the ice cream fancier hurried after him.

"Can he really tell the time?"

"Of course he can."

Alicia frowned at the boy. "How come you two look the same?"

"We're special," he answered seriously. "We even have powers. I can tell what you're thinking in your head."

"Go on then," Alicia challenged.

"Well, right now you're thinking that I can't see what's in your head," he said proudly.

That _was_ what she was thinking! Alicia's eyes widened in awe. "Wow."

"Told ya. Come on, we better hurry."

The boy reached out and grabbed her hand and together they ran after the other red head. They followed him all the way to a dark alcove. Alicia caught her breath while the boys whispered to one another.

"We know a way to make your dress clean again," they announced in unison.

Alicia sighed in relief. "Good. How will you do it?"

"With magic, of course."

"We'll go and get our dad's wand. He won't even know."

Alicia shook her head dubiously. "You can't do magic! You're just kids like me!"

"We can so! Just yesterday we almost set the cat on fire," one of them said smugly.

"That's horrible!" Alicia gasped.

"It was the cat's fault."

Alicia did not like the idea of these strange boys doing any magic around her, let alone to her. She looked down at her ruined dress and felt tears sting at her eyes. "My parents are gonna be so angry. I hope my daddy doesn't leave again."

"Oh, she's doing it again," hood boy said with a groan.

"Why would your daddy leave because you dirtied your dress?" the other asked curiously.

"That's what happened the last time he got really angry," Alicia replied sadly. "He took my big sister with him and they didn't come back for a really long time."

The nice boy suddenly thumped her on the arm. It was meant to be encouraging but Alicia squeaked in pain. He grinned at her. "It'll be all right. Your daddy won't leave because he'll never know you dirtied your dress."

"I don't want to be put on fire!" Alicia said urgently.

"You won't be. We'll get an adult to do it."

"But we'll get in trouble, George!"

"No we won't. We just have to find a kind looking grown up and tell them that our friend spilt her ice cream. Can you start crying again?"

This last question was directed at Alicia. She blinked in confusion. "Cry on purpose? I don't know how to do that. It…it just happens."

One of the boys, the one Alicia called the nasty boy, promptly insisted that he could make her cry. He reached out and pinched her hard on the forearm. Alicia didn't cry. She did, however, make the nasty boy yelp by kicking him in the shin.

"Just pretend to cry. Make a sad face and a lot of noise," the nice boy advised, showing little concern for his look alike.

"All right. I'll try." Alicia dutifully screwed up her face and began to sob loudly.

"Good. Let's go find someone. Fred, you stay here."

Alicia was suddenly whisked away and led through the crowd. She kept pretend crying as the boy pulled her right up to an elderly witch who was knitting on a bench.

"Excuse me?" he said sweetly and politely.

Through her narrowed eyes, Alicia saw the witch let go of her needles, which clicked on without her. She lowered her thick glasses and peered at the youngsters. "Yes, my dears?"

"My name is George and this is my friend Alicia. We want to know if you could help us. See, my friend accidentally dropped her ice cream on her new dress." The lady focused on Alicia and he continued, "It was an awfully nice dress. She's terribly sad and sticky, ma'am. Could you use some magic to clean her? I don't want her to get in trouble with her parents."

Alicia gave an extra loud sob and lowered her head mournfully. "I don't see why not, dears. It is a very nice dress," the lady said with a smile. She reached into her handbag and pulled out her wand.

In the blink of an eye, Alicia's dress was back to its pristine best. She grinned brightly at the lady. "Thank you ever so much," she said softly.

"It was no trouble for such lovely children."

Alicia and the boy skipped away, still holding hands. They stopped when they were far enough away from the lady. The two of them dissolved into giggles at the same time.

"That was fun!" Alicia exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah. You're really good at pretend crying."

Alicia stopped giggling abruptly. She was suddenly aware that she was never going to see this boy again. It made her feel a little sad. "Will you come back to this place one day?"

"Probably. Will you come back?"

"Probably."

"I'll look for you," the boy vowed.

Alicia wanted to thank him for helping her. For some reason she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she settled with, "Boys don't really smell."

The boy looked thoughtful for a second. "Well, girls still have germs," he concluded. Alicia scowled at him and he looked her up and down. "But you don't look very germy."

Alicia was trying to figure out if that was a good thing when an announcement resounded through the platform and she jumped in surprise. "Attention, please. The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in approximately one minute. Please stand behind the safety line."

Both children looked horrified. "I have to get back to my daddy," Alicia said quickly. She gave the boy one last long look then turned and ran away.

Back at her original bench, Alicia resumed her seat and folded her hands in her lap. She swung her legs innocently and waited. Not more than ten seconds later her parents came hurrying towards her. Alicia gulped.

"I told you she'd still be here, Natalie."

"I never said she wouldn't be here, David," Alicia's mother replied with a weary sigh. She extended a hand towards Alicia. "We're sorry we left you here, Alicia. We started talking to people and lost track of time. Come on, sweetheart, Erica will be arriving soon. Let's go meet her."

Alicia smiled sweetly and took her mother's hand. There was a low rumble as the Express pulled into the station. It let out a puff of smoke as Prefects opened the carriage doors. The students disembarked in droves.

Alicia waited patiently between her parents. She could feel the excitement in the air. Obviously Jasmine was feeling it as well because she leant over and enthusiastically pulled Alicia's hair. Alicia squealed and her father had to untangle Jasmine's chubby little hand.

"Jasmine has grown _so_ much!" a voice shrieked through the crowd.

Alicia was first to spot Erica waving at them. She was also the first to reach her. Alicia threw herself at her big sister. The rest of the family was right behind her. It was a very happy reunion; even Alicia's parents hugged each other at one point.

"Hogwarts is great! There are ghosts and talking paintings and a giant man named Hagrid," Erica said, talking a mile a minute. "I'm in Gryffindor like mum was. It's the best house of all. Oh! You have to come and meet my new friend. He's over here. Come on!"

Alicia trailed shyly behind Erica as she approached a group of red headed people. The red hair reminded Alicia of the identical boys and she felt a little sad.

"Charlie! I brought my family so you could meet them!"

A tall freckled boy turned around. He smiled when he saw Erica. "Hi. I'll introduce you to my family first. They can't wait to meet you."

Alicia hid behind her father's leg as Erica's friend introduced his family. There were a lot of them, even though two of them were off somewhere else. Alicia didn't bother to try and remember any of their names. Erica then introduced her family and everyone shook hands and nodded at one another.

Erica's friend's mother leant down and seized Alicia's hand. "Hello there, Alicia. How old are you, darling?"

Alicia held up four fingers, too shy to speak. Alicia's father pulled her out from behind his leg and said, "She turns five in April."

"So do my twin sons! What a wonderful coincidence! Oh, where have the got to? Fred? George?"

Alicia froze. Those names sounded awfully familiar…

"It's you!" the identical boys said as they came running over.

Alicia could only gape as her parents peered at her curiously. "Do you know these boys?" her father asked.

"Of course she does," one of the boys (the nasty one, Alicia noted) answered for her. "We were with her when she dropped her ice cream on her dress."

Alicia's father raised his eyebrows in interest. "Is that so? Alicia, is there something you forgot to tell us?"

END FLASHBACK

Alicia smiled at the memory. "My parents didn't let me wear the dress for six months. That was officially the first time Fred and George ever got me in trouble. It certainly wasn't the last."

Angelina, who had been giggling through the whole story, dried her eyes and shook her head regretfully. "I wish I had known Fred when I was four. Maybe then we wouldn't fight so much."

"You'd still fight anyway," Alicia said with a wry smile. "You both have dominant personalities. You're going to keep fighting until one of you learns to be a little more submissive."

"Dominant personalities?" Angelina repeated thoughtfully. "I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you haven't. You just prefer to blame Fred for it all."

"Hey, this is about you, not my dysfunctional relationship," Angelina reminded her. "What are you going to do?"

Alicia shrugged. "The only thing I can do."

xxxxx

The very next day Alicia tracked Daniel down and told him that she wouldn't be going to the Ball with him. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy about it. Alicia hadn't planned on mentioning the bet but he got so angry that she had no other choice. Much to her surprise he didn't even bother to deny it.

He did, however, demand to know how she had found out about it. Alicia wasn't going to point the finger at George, so she remained silent. This made Daniel even angrier.

Before the situation could get any worse, Alicia made a quick retreat. Daniel demanded that she stop, but she ignored him and kept walking. Outwardly she appeared calm but inwardly she was in turmoil. For some silly reason she still wasn't sure if she'd done the right thing.

Alicia was without a date the day before the Yule Ball. There was no way she could get a date in such short notice. There was also no way she was going alone. She was going to end up moping around Gryffindor Tower with the first, second and third years. Angelina and Katie would certainly object, but Alicia vowed to herself that she would stand firm.

When she got back to her room she found herself blissfully alone. The girls obviously hadn't returned from their outing with the boys. They were going outside to make snowmen. Alicia thought about joining them for moment then quickly decided against it. She couldn't face George after all that she had said and done to him. Feeling stupid and lonely, Alicia settled down on her bed and flicked through the Daily Prophet.

The English Quidditch team had announced their line-up for the annual Boxing Day match against Australia…The Minister of Magic kissed some babies…Celstina Warbeck was caught in a seedy hotel with a younger man…some old lady was trying to sell her pet Puffskein.

Good luck to her, Alicia thought. The news was obviously slow on Christmas Eve. Just as she was about to stop reading, something very interesting caught her eye. Her pulse quickened as she read. She finished tearing it out of the paper just as Angelina and Katie returned. Alicia didn't want them to see what she was doing so she shoved the small bit of paper under her pillow.

"You girls look cold," she commented casually.

"Have you told Daniel yet?" Angelina demanded, without so much as a hello.

"How did you know I was going to do that?" Alicia asked curiously. Surely she wasn't that transparent.

"The way you told that story…well, I knew you would take George's side. It wasn't that difficult to figure out."

Apparently she _was_ that transparent. "You didn't mention it to George, did you?"

Angelina shook her head. "Only Katie. We were going to tell George but Katie thought you might chicken out. We didn't want to get the poor boy's hopes up."

"I didn't chicken out," Alicia said sharply, giving Katie a reproachful look. "I told him not long ago."

Both girls pulled off their damp cloaks and jumped onto her bed. "What happened?"

"Not much. He got angry and I walked away," Alicia replied simply.

Angelina put on what Alicia referred to as her business face. "All right. First we have to get you a date."

"That's not necessary. I'm not going to the Ball."

Alicia braced herself for the onslaught. It never came. What she got instead was a huge surprise. "Then I'm not going either," Angelina announced calmly and seriously.

"Nor am I," Katie added.

"Stop being ridiculous," Alicia ordered. "You're both going to the Ball without me."

"Nope. Katie and I have already decided that all of us go or none of us go."

"But you were dying for Fred to ask you!" Alicia exclaimed. She was flabbergasted that her best friends had managed to outsmart her. She turned beseechingly to Katie. "And you deserve to go after what happened with Lee."

"You're more important."

Deep down, somewhere below the outrage, Alicia was touched. "You'd really leave the twins dateless because of me?"

"Have you checked them out recently, Leesh? Most girls would cut off their left arms to go to the Ball with one of the Weasley twins."

Ok, so Angelina had a point there. They wouldn't be dateless for long. "I still won't let you do it."

"The alternative is that you go to the Ball with George and I go alone," Katie said.

Alicia shook her head even before she had finished the sentence. "Don't even try it. I don't want to go with Daniel, but that doesn't automatically mean I want to go with George."

"Then it looks like the three of us will be having a girls' night in tomorrow."

"You two are pure evil." Alicia glared at them, but they remained unrepentant. She knew there was no way she could get them to change their minds. "Fine, I'll go to the stupid Ball."

Katie grinned. "That's our girl. Now all we need to do is find you a date. I'm sure there's someone left."

"I don't want a last minute date. I'll go alone," Alicia said firmly. "I also don't want either of you to tell George what I did. I need you to promise you won't tell him."

"I promise."

"Me, too," Angelina said after a moment of thought.

Alicia trusted the two of them so she didn't mind much when they went downstairs. She began to experiment with hairstyles and makeup. Unbeknownst to Alicia her best friends were busy outsmarting her again.

Downstairs, Angelina and Katie had joined Fred, George and Lee in front of the fireplace. No one spoke for a minute. It was Lee who eventually asked where Alicia was.

"Upstairs," Katie answered, not looking at Lee. In fact, she'd managed to not look at him all day.

"By the way, Fred, Alicia isn't going to the Ball with that Daniel guy," Angelina said.

"_What?!_" four voices shrieked.

"You heard me, Fred."

Katie was thoroughly scandalised. "Angelina! You _promised_ you wouldn't tell!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell George," she said smugly. "I'm telling Fred. Therefore, I am not breaking my promise."

"You've lost your mind," Fred concluded.

Katie shook her head, slightly impressed at the simple ruse. "Alicia is going to kill you when she finds out what you did."

"No she won't," George spoke up. "No one is going to mention it."

xxxxx

On Christmas morning the girls were awake early. There was much 'oohing' and 'aahing' as they unwrapped their numerous presents. Alicia was happy with what she got but she couldn't help but notice that she hadn't received anything from George. She had even given him a gift voucher from Zonko's.

Alicia had really meant for it to be a peace offering. Maybe it wasn't a terribly thoughtful peace offering. She was at least making an effort…unlike George.

"What are we going to do until the Ball?" Katie asked.

"I'm straightening my hair and that'll take about an hour," Alicia said, still rummaging around in case George had given her something.

"Facials and manicures?" Angelina suggested.

"Sounds great."

It was decided. While the boys were outside most of the day, the Chasers stayed in their room. Angelina went down and got them something to eat for breakfast and lunch, but that was the only time any of them left. The day passed in a blur of facial scrubs, nail polish and giggles.

It was about fifteen minutes before the Ball was due to begin and the girls were almost ready. Katie was just putting the finishing touches on Alicia's hair and makeup. Her dark red hair had been painstakingly straightened and the long, smooth strands reached the middle of her back.

Alicia wasn't wearing a lot of makeup but the little that Katie had put on her was just right. Her dress robes were a mossy shade of green that made her hair look even redder. As soon as Katie was finished she stood up and the girls all surveyed each other.

Katie was wearing robes that matched her sky blue eyes. Her golden blonde hair was half up and secured with silver chopsticks. Alicia had never seen her friend look prettier. It was a pity that she wouldn't be going with Lee. At the very least, Alicia thought, George would have the pretty Yule Ball date that he deserved.

Angelina was stunning in dark red robes with gold trim around the cuffs and hem. Alicia couldn't help but smile. Angelina was Gryffindor to the extreme. Her hair was up in a messy bun with random strands hanging about her neck and face. Fred was going to do a double take when he saw her.

"Let's go give those boys a shock."

Angelina grabbed both Alicia and Katie by the hand purposefully and pulled them out of the room. Alicia's knees wobbled alarmingly as she descended the stairs behind her best friends. Both of them seemed perfectly calm with the whole situation.

Not that this fact was very surprising. Both of them had hot dates so they had nothing to worry about. On the other hand, Alicia had no date, hot or otherwise. It was going to be a long night.

Katie pointed across the common room. "There they are."

The room was buzzing with excited students who were quickly pairing up. Alicia managed to spot Fred, George and Lee in the opposite corner. George was in an armchair with Fred sitting on the armrest. Lee was pacing back and forth in front of them. They all looked rather nervous.

"Might as well put them out of their misery," Angelina said kindly.

"I think I'll stay over here and just-"

Alicia never got to finish her sentence. Angelina and Katie seized her arms and marched her towards the boys. They were talking amongst themselves and subsequently didn't hear the girls approaching.

"They've been up there all day."

"I know. What do you think they're doing?"

"It's probably best not to know. Knowledge of the process might ruin the end product for us."

Angelina smirked. "Is that so, Fred?"

He jumped up in surprised, knocking over a lamp and stepping on his brother's foot in the same jerky movement. Lee stopped pacing and George stood up as well. Fred's ears were first to register his embarrassment. Then he looked Angelina up and down and his whole face turned red.

Angelina put her hands on her hips, daring him to make a smart comment. "You look beautiful," was the unexpected response. Alicia had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't giggle.

"Oh…thanks. You look really nice as well."

Alicia had to admit that Angelina was right. Fred had actually gone to the huge effort of brushing his hair. His robes were black, slightly faded and plain. They were obviously a hand me down, probably from Percy by the look of them. Despite this, Fred pulled it all off with a roguishness that even Alicia found herself admiring.

Standing a few steps behind Fred was George. His eyes met hers quickly and she searched for some flicker of pleasure or longing. It wasn't there. His gaze was steady and detached. George turned to Angelina next and gave her the same unaffected look. When he got to Katie it was a different story. He actually smiled and told her she looked really pretty.

Something akin to jealousy spiked through Alicia's veins. It wasn't real jealousy, of course. She had no reason to be jealous because she had no desire to be in Katie's place. None whatsoever.

"You all look great," Lee said diplomatically. He gave Alicia an encouraging little wink.

"We better get going as well," Fred said as the common room began to clear. He offered his hand to Angelina and she gladly accepted.

George did the same for Katie and they followed the other couple. Alicia felt lonely and stupid as she trailed behind them. On the way out of the portrait hole she caught sight of Ginny Weasley linking arms with Neville Longbottom. Even Neville had managed to get a date. It almost made Alicia cry.

"May I escort you down to the Entrance Hall?"

Lee had just emerged from the portrait hole behind Alicia and was offering his arm to her. She nodded gratefully and slipped her arm through his. Angelina and Fred smiled at the sight, Katie and George didn't.

"Ready?" Fred asked.

"As I'll ever be," Alicia answered bravely.

Alicia and Lee walked behind George and Katie. Alicia watched them laugh and joke together. They were walking awfully close for people who were only supposed to be friends.

"Don't let it get to you," Lee whispered in her ear.

"It's not getting to me. I hope it isn't getting to you."

"It's not."

"Great. We both agree it's getting to neither of us."

Lee smiled at her and together they quickened their pace. At the top of the marble staircase the Gryffindors got a good view of the assembled students. Most of them were watching the couple descend. Alicia also noticed that many were whispering behind their hands. She was suddenly very glad that she was walking down the stairs with Lee and not alone.

"I hope your date won't be angry," Alicia murmured as they joined their fellow students.

"She won't," he assured her, a mysterious glint in his eye as he said it.

Alicia gave him a curious glance but decided she'd be better off asking later. "Well, you better go find her. Thanks for walking me down. Save me a dance?"

"Definitely." He kissed her hand then was gone.

Alicia was alone again. She stood behind the two couples and watched the champions assemble off to one side with their partners. Everyone else paired off and began to enter. At this point Alicia very nearly made a run for it. Powerless to escape, she was swept along with the eager crowd.

The five of them secured a table near the front of the Hall. After a moment Ron joined the table with his date, followed closely by Neville and Ginny.

"Where's Lee?" Angelina asked, looking confused.

"He's sitting with what's-her-name," George answered. "He thought it would be more polite that way."

Katie snorted impolitely. "That's bollocks. We should all be together. The night is completely ruined now."

George put a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She slowly began to calm down. Alicia didn't want to watch them being 'friendly'; thankfully Fred distracted her.

"Where's your date, Leesh? You know, Derrick or whatever his name is."

"His name is Damien," George said from across the table.

"Actually," Fred replied, "Dane sounds familiar…"

"You know very well that his name is Daniel," Alicia snapped. "He isn't here because he isn't my date anymore."

"Oh, that's a pity," Fred said insincerely.

Alicia watched George out of the corner of her eye. There was no recognition, not so much as a smile or sigh relief. There were only two explanations for the lack of any reaction. Either everything he'd said had been a load of rubbish or…

"Angelina!" Alicia exploded. "You told!"

She shrugged easily. "Well, I may have told Fred. How was I supposed to know that other people would overhear?"

Alicia was horribly embarrassed. Even the younger students were watching the proceedings with apparent fascination. She stood up angrily. "That's it. I'm going back upstairs."

"Don't be ridiculous," Angelina said, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't get away. "Sit down. The champions are coming in."

Alicia reluctantly sat back down and applauded along with everyone else. When they had all been seated Alicia knew she had no hope of escaping. At least not until the dancing began. As soon as that started, she was out of there.

"What are you going to have for dinner, Alicia?" Angelina asked, obviously attempting to draw her into conversation.

"I'm not talking to you." Alicia folded her arms and turned to Ron, who was sitting on her other side. "Hello, Ron. Having a good time so far?"

"About the same as you," he answered sullenly.

"Right. Say, isn't that Hermione up there with Krum?"

"Yeah," was the gruff reply.

"She looks really pretty, doesn't she?" Alicia persisted.

Ron grunted indecipherably and pretended to be deeply interested in his menu. So much for that, Alicia thought with a sigh. On the other side of her, Fred and Angelina were having a hushed conversation, as were George and Katie across the table.

Neville was regaling a bored looking Ginny with endless stories about his toad. Poor Ginny. Ron was brooding and mumbling under his breath about enemies, traitors and Bulgarian vultures. His date, one of the Patil twin, was staring fixatedly at George. Alicia followed her adoring gaze and found that she couldn't blame the girl.

George was wearing dark blue robes that had undoubtedly once belonged to one of his brothers. Like Fred, he pulled it off exceptionally well. George's hair was a little more disorderly, but it suited him better that way. No, Alicia could not blame the Patil girl.

She could, however, make sure she kept her eyes to herself in future. Alicia was contemplating how best she could 'accidentally' throw a brussel sprout at the younger girl's head when people began to order their food.

Dinner was fun and delicious, as was usual with Hogwarts feasts. Her friends kept trying to include her in the conversation, but Alicia resisted defiantly. Dinner made her feel a little better about everything. Unfortunately, the feeling was fleeting. As soon as the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore asked everyone to stand and he cleared the tables to make room for a dance floor.

Alicia watched the champions for about ten seconds then fled to the relative safety of her table. She wasn't the only person sitting down; about three dozen other students were spread out amongst the table. Most of them were Durmstrang and Slytherin boys who thought they were above such frivolous displays.

Alicia decided that she would sit through three songs then make a break for it. If she was careful she could be back in Gryffindor Tower before anyone even noticed she was gone.

But it did look like fun, Alicia admitted to herself as she watched the dancers. Everyone appeared to be enjoying themselves. Well, except for Ginny, who was going to have very sore feet by the end of the evening. It looked like so much fun that Alicia actually considered dancing with the Beauxbatons boy who asked her during the third song.

In the end she politely declined. If she was going to leave she had to make her move now. The disappointed foreigner walked away and Alicia stood up. If she timed it correctly she could make it to the back of the Hall just as the song finished.

Alicia slowly and meticulously made her way towards the back of the Hall. She alternated between pretending to look for someone and admiring the decorations. No one spared her a second glance. The song ended and everyone turned their attention to the Weird Sisters. Well, _nearly _everyone.

"Not so fast, Spinnet."

Alicia nearly had a heart attack. Angry at being thwarted, she stomped her foot and spun around. "Bugger off, Lee. I'm leaving."

"Not till you've danced with me."

Alicia could see her chance at escape disappearing. At the same time she _had_ said she would dance with Lee. "Oh, all right. Come on, then."

"Brilliant."

"Only one dance," she said firmly.

Lee took her hand and led her towards the dance floor. Lee took her right to the middle where Fred and Angelina were dancing. George and Katie were nowhere in sight.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us," Fred commented as he spun Angelina away from himself then pulled her back.

"Someone has to show you how it's done," Lee said jokingly.

Alicia couldn't help but wonder where George and Katie had disappeared to. Probably snogging in a dark corner, a horrible voice in the back of her mind said. Before she could dwell on it further, she was pulled into Lee's arms. For the course of two exuberant songs she was twirled, spun, lifted and dipped.

During all of this she forgot her problems and giggled and squealed as Fred and Lee tried to outdo each other. The next song was slower and Alicia and Angelina were grateful.

"I feel like a spinning top," Angelina said as she leant against Fred so she wouldn't lose her balance. "I think I need to sit down before I fall down."

Fred nodded in agreement. "I've got to take care of something for a second. I'll bring you a Butterbeer."

"I think I need a drink as well." Alicia pressed her hand to her warm forehead and smiled at Lee. "Thanks for the dances." She turned to follow Fred and Angelina off the dance floor.

"Just one more," he pleaded, grabbing her arm and pulling her back insistently.

Alicia recognised the pained expression on his face. The dancing was keeping his mind off Katie. She agreed to another dance and Lee put one hand on her waist. Alicia took his other hand and gave him a concerned look.

"Lee, what's going on? Where's your date?"

"I'm not really sure," he answered with an indifferent shrug.

"Tell me what happened, Lee."

"I guess I might as well. It's not going to make a difference now anyway."

As they slowly revolved on the spot Lee told her everything. Alicia listened rapturously to the story. At the end she gasped excitedly. "You have to tell Katie everything you just told me!"

"It's too late," he said disconsolately.

"It's never too late!"

Before Lee could even open his mouth to protest Alicia was dragging him through the maze of slow dancing couples. She spotted Angelina sitting alone at a table and made a beeline for her. "Have you seen Katie?" she asked urgently.

Angelina frowned up at her. "She said she was feeling ill and needed some fresh air. She ran out a minute ago. I was just about to go after her. What's going on?"

Alicia turned back to Lee. "Here's your chance! It's cold outside, take her your cloak and tell her everything!"

Lee still looked very uncertain. "Are you sure? What if she really is sick?"

"She's not. She saw you dancing with your date during the first song," Angelina informed him. "You better go out to her."

Lee finally relented. "All right. I'll go get my cloak and take it out to her."

"Good luck!" Alicia called after him as he hurried off. She collapsed into the seat next to Angelina.

"You still not talking to me?" she asked Alicia.

"I'm over it. But why did you tell him?"

"I thought he should know, Leesh. Don't you think he has a right to know?"

"I really don't know what I think. I'm confused about everything," Alicia admitted.

"Everything will work out all right in the end," Angelina said bracingly. She hugged Alicia then looked around. "Where the bloody hell is Fred with my Butterbeer? I'm about to die of thirst."

"Nevermind. I'll go get us some drinks," Alicia offered. Angelina smiled gratefully and hugged her again. "Gee, two hugs within the space of thirty seconds. You must be having a _really_ good time."

"I am."

Alicia hadn't seen Angelina looking so happy in a long time. She felt genuinely pleased that Angelina had finally worked things out. Unfortunately, that didn't help her with her own situation. Alicia made her way towards the refreshments table located at the back of the Hall.

It was pretty crowded but she managed to snatch two Butterbeers and get away. Back at the table she stopped short and frowned. Angelina had disappeared. She set the bottles on the table and looked around. It didn't take long for her to spot Angelina out on the dance floor with Fred.

Alicia rolled her eyes. So much for dying of thirst. Oh well, no point in letting good Butterbeer go to waste. She was about settle back in her chair when she noticed there was a piece of folded parchment on it. She looked around in case someone had left it behind accidentally. There was a couple snogging at the next table but Alicia didn't dare to interrupt them.

Alicia picked up the parchment and opened it. There was one word on it. _Sorry._ She recognised the handwriting immediately. Her heart began to pound as she turned to scan the dancing couples. His hair was like a beacon. George was dancing on the edge of the group with his sister.

Alicia waited impatiently for the song to finish. When it did, Ginny reluctantly went back to Neville. Alicia hurried to George before he could get another partner. He gave her a tentative smile as she approached. "Get my little note?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Forgive me?"

"Of course!" Alicia threw her arms around him and held on tightly. "I'm sorry I called you a liar. It was so wrong of me. I should have believed you, regardless of how you felt about me now."

"Forget about it," George said, stroking her hair soothingly.

Alicia pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Is it really true?"

"It's true but I've decided I'm not going to let it get in the way of our friendship. We'll be friends forever."

Alicia felt herself blush slightly as she said, "What if I've changed my mind? What if I think it might be worth a try? It could be fun."

"It could," George agreed softly.

Alicia stared into his dark green eyes for a moment. His eyes flickered to her lips several times but he still didn't move. Alicia could understand his hesitation so she took the initiative. She put her hands on his cheeks and leant forward to meet his lips. That was about all the encouragement George needed.

Alicia had kissed Oliver enough times to know what a good kiss entailed. She had thought it had to be soft and sweet. George's kiss was the exact opposite. It was possessive, passionate and hard. It bordered on painful actually. His fingers were digging into her hips, holding her against his body.

George pulled away abruptly and looked a little ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like that."

"It was brilliant," Alicia said, eyes wide in astonishment. "Feel free to do it again."

"Oh, don't worry about that. This is just amazing," he commented. He still held her tightly, as if he expected her to slip away like wisp of smoke. "You're sure about this?"

"There'll be no going back after a kiss like that."

The look on George's face was unmistakable. He was ecstatic. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks," she replied a little distractedly. For the moment she was preoccupied with how warm and solid he was. He definitely was no longer the same little boy who had wanted some of her ice cream.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to get embarrassed or angry. I also didn't think it would be polite to compliment my date's best friend in front of her."

Alicia made an agreeing sort of noise. Truthfully, she wasn't really following what he was saying. He just smelt so wonderful! And his shoulders…when had they become so broad?

"You probably noticed that I didn't give you a Christmas present this morning. It's in my pocket at the moment."

_That _caught Alicia's attention. "Really? When do I get it?"

"After you give me another kiss."

"Fair enough."

Alicia grabbed a handful of his soft red hair and pulled him back down for another kiss. It was just as mind-blowing as the last one. Right in the middle of the kiss, the current song ended and everyone around them clapped.

"Get a room," a familiar voice said.

The pair drew apart slowly and found Fred and Angelina standing next to them. Both were beaming. Angelina gave Alicia a knowing wink.

"A room?" George repeated. "That's a splendid idea, Fred. Come on, Leesh."

George threw his arm around her shoulders and together they left the Great Hall. Alicia wanted to know where they were going and George mentioned a classroom on the first floor. Once in there he told Alicia to sit on the professor's desk and hold out her hands.

"Now close your eyes," he instructed.

Alicia stomach fluttered about as she did as he said. A moment later something small, hard and cold fell into her hands. She opened her eyes slowly and…completely stopped breathing for a second.

"Oh my God, George," she said in a weak, wavering voice. "Is it…_real_ gold?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

Alicia continued to stare at the gold bracelet in disbelief. "It must have cost a lot?"

George shrugged the enquiry away. "It doesn't matter. I won some money at the World Cup. Well, technically I don't have it yet, but I'm working on it. I borrowed the money from Bill and Charlie. I'm going to pay them back as soon as I get my winnings. Please tell me you like it."

The anxiety in his voice made Alicia's heart constrict. "Oh, I love it. It's absolutely beautiful. I just can't accept it. It's too much."

"Not if you're my girlfriend," he said tentatively. "Are you my girlfriend?"

"If you want me to be," Alicia answered. He gave her a quick kiss and offered to put the bracelet on her wrist. She shook her head. "I still don't think I can accept it. I understand about the crush you have on me but you don't need buy me stuff."

"I didn't buy it for you because I have a crush on you. It's more than that."

"More?" Alicia was beginning to wonder what she had managed to get herself into. What more could there be?

"Alicia, I love you. I'm _in _love with you."

Time seemed to stop for an age. Alicia didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her first thought was that it was a joke. George was looking too sincere, however. She had so many questions flashing through her mind. All she could manage to say was, "What?"

George smoothed her hair back from her face. "I don't exactly know when it first happened. I finally realised it for what it was when I walked in on you and Oliver. Before that it was just a crush."

Alicia had never had so many extraordinary things happen to her in one day. It was all too much to deal with. "Take the bracelet back, George."

"It's yours now," he said defiantly.

"I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower. I'm tired and I need to think about some stuff. Please take it back," she pleaded gently, holding out her hand.

"I won't accept it back." George closed her hand around the bracelet then kissed her fingers. "It'll always be yours. No matter what happens."

Realising that there was no way out of the situation, Alicia put the bracelet in her pocket and slid off the desk. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right."

It definitely wasn't all right. George looked sick with worry. Alicia couldn't stand seeing him in such agony. "There's no need to look so terrified. I think you're gorgeous and perfect."

It wasn't as monumental as I love you, but he relaxed all the same. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him standing in the empty classroom. The Ball was still in full swing and didn't look like stopping for a few more hours. Alicia was so emotionally drained that she trudged back to Gryffindor Tower without bothering to tell Angelina or Katie what had happened.

Alicia received curious looks from the first, second and third years who were waiting in the common room for news of the Ball. They didn't bother to ask her any questions and Alicia was glad. All she wanted was peace and quiet.

For a moment she was worried that Katie might have gone back to their room. When she opened the door it was completely empty. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. Talk about a crazy day. In the morning she had thought George hated her only to discover in the evening that he was in love with her. Or had at least convinced himself that he was in love with her.

Alicia wasn't quite sure which one it was yet. She took the bracelet from her pocket and held it in her right hand. She stuck her left hand under her pillow and pulled out the corner of the Daily Prophet that she had torn out earlier. She looked at both items in her hands. Yet another excruciating decision had to be made.

Though painful, this decision turned out to be a lot easier to come by. Alicia was going to be George's girlfriend and make him happy. At the same time she was going to do what was best for herself. She placed the bracelet on her pillow and ducked under her bed and grabbed a quill, ink and some of her finest parchment.

Eventually Alicia would have to tell George about all of it. Until then she would enjoy herself. She smiled to herself as she imagined kissing George again. She may not be in love with him but she would at least enjoy spending time with him.

Alicia steadied herself and began to write.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God. That was a draining chapter. This is really the beginning of the end. You probably have a lot of questions. What the hell Alicia is writing? What did the other four get up to after George and Alicia left? You'll find out the latter in the next chapter, which, funnily enough, will be titled Yule Ball Part Two. It will probably be quite a while though. Uni is about to get hectic so I hope this long chapter will keep you going for a while. While you're waiting you have to read 'Confessions of a Teenage Prankster' by SuckerForGrint06!


	42. Yule Ball Part Two

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't make money from it. Don't sue me.

AN: Minor setback. Had most of the chapter written when my disk suddenly had a nervous breakdown and wouldn't give it back. I managed to refrain from throwing the disk out the window. Am awfully sorry that this happened. I've decided to split the Yule Ball into three parts now. Lee/Katie is this chapter. You'll have to wait a little longer for F/A.

This chapter picks up from just before the moment when Katie tells Angelina that she isn't feeling well.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Stupid Lee. Stupid Lee's date.

Katie sighed and turned to the dance floor to search for Lee. Everything had turned out wrong. She wasn't meant to go to the Ball with George and Lee definitely wasn't meant to go with his Herbology tutor. She must have done something really horrible in a previous life to end up in such a hopeless situation.

"You all right?" Angelina asked from across the table.

"Lee's dancing with Alicia."

"I know. You didn't answer my question, Katie. Are you all right?"

Katie frowned and watched her friends dance. "Do you think he's trying to hit on her now that George is out of the way?"

"No! You're being ridiculous."

"I'm being _realistic_," Katie replied firmly. "We all know that Lee is a flirt. Is it really that inconceivable that he would flirt with Alicia?"

"Yes it is. For starters, Lee has his own date, Katie. I'm also sure he knows that George would lose it if he showed any interest towards Alicia. You aren't thinking straight."

"Where exactly _is_ Lee's date? I haven't seen her with Lee since the first song."

"You saw her?" Angelina asked. "What does she look like?"

"She has that dark and exotic Mediterranean look. She's pretty much everything I'm not," Katie answered gloomily.

"I don't understand! Why didn't you just agree to go with Lee when he asked you?"

"I really don't know. But I managed to ruin everything. I don't even think I deserve Lee anyway. He needs someone who'll spend time with him and treat him well. I haven't done that."

"Oh, Katie, there's still time to fix it."

Katie just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just have to have faith and not give up. Blah, blah, blah."

"_Blah, blah, blah_?" Angelina repeated. "Katie, what's-"

"Nothing's wrong," she said quickly, standing up with a groan. "The air in here is too suffocating. I'm going outside to get some fresh air before I throw up."

"I'll come with you."

"No. You need to wait here for the twins. I wouldn't want them to think we've abandoned them."

Angelina looked over her shoulder then back at Katie. "I'm sure they'll be back any minute. As soon as they return I'll come out to get you."

"Fine," Katie said with little enthusiasm.

Ignoring Angelina's concerned look, Katie hurried towards the doors of the Great Hall. Everyone was dancing and laughing and being generally cheerful. Katie wasn't in the mood for cheerfulness. All she wanted was to be alone to wallow in her own stupidity.

Walking down the front steps of the castle, she began to cry without quite knowing why. There was just this all-pervading sense of finality to everything. She and Lee and had only one year left of school. Had she really let him slip through her fingers for the last time?

Katie choked back a sob and ran past a few snogging couples. She followed a winding path and found herself in front of a large water fountain. Half a dozen benches surrounded it and she collapsed onto the nearest one. She had a good cry and gradually began to feel better.

Angelina or George were bound to come looking for her soon. Katie hurriedly wiped her eyes, smearing her makeup in the process. An icy wind blew, sending Katie's hair into a frenzy and making her shiver. Damn winter. If she stayed outside for much longer she'd freeze on the spot.

She'd die alone and be found the next morning. Lee would probably be happy about it. He'd take one look at her horrendous hair and makeup and be glad he chose the pretty Herbology girl. They'd skip off into the sunset and Katie would end up becoming a museum exhibition.

"God, I'm losing my mind."

The sound of approaching footsteps halted her tumultuous thoughts. The footsteps were too heavy to be Angelina's. Katie didn't want to deal with George either. Perhaps she could just pretend she was frozen…

"You look a little cold," a very familiar voice said.

Katie gasped violently and almost choked on air. It was Lee! Lee had come to check on her. Lovely Lee. She was about to turn around when she suddenly recalled her dishevelled appearance. She threw her hands over her head.

"Katie?"

"You can't see me! Go away!"

There was a pause then a cloak was draped over her shoulders. "If that's what you want. You can return my cloak tomorrow. See you around."

Katie winced. He sounded so bitter and hurt. "Wait! You don't have to leave. You…you just can't look at me."

"What? Are you feeling all right? You know, still sane and everything?"

Katie drew her knees up and pulled Lee's cloak over her head. "I'm borderline at the moment, Lee. What are you doing out here?"

She heard him sigh and come around to sit on the bench beside her. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't need to talk. The situation seems pretty clear to me."

"I owe you an explanation," Lee insisted. "But I'd like to see you when I talk to you."

Katie held the cloak securely over herself. "If you really want to talk to me you'll do it this way."

"You're an absolute nutter, Katie Bell."

"Look, just start talking so we can get this over with. I want to go to bed and I'm sure you can't wait to get back to what's-her name."

"Her name's Maria. Actually, she's what I want to talk to you about."

"Let me guess," Katie said dryly. "She's having your love child and you're eloping to Costa Rica. You'll start a llama farm and shag each other twice a day."

"_Llamas_?" Lee shouted, causing Katie to jump. "That's it. Take the cloak off and look me in the eye."

A ferocious tug-of-war commenced in which Katie's hair and makeup got even worse. She was losing her grip slowly as Lee growled and gave one almighty tug. A weak Katie end up being pulled right into Lee's arms. He fell backwards on the bench with Katie on top of him.

"Now look what you've done," Katie panted, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

Lee didn't say anything. He simply grabbed her and kissed her. Katie kissed back for a moment, completely forgetting that both of their dates were waiting inside for them. He was such a wonderfully sweet kisser. Katie couldn't help but wonder if he ever kissed Maria like this.

_Maria!_

Katie suddenly pulled back from his lips and tried to get away. Lee held her tightly to him and tried to kiss her again.

"I'm a home-wrecker! Let me go!"

"Katie," he groaned, still holding her tightly.

"I won't be your bit on the side, Lee Jordan! I still have my dignity. Most of it, at least. Let. Me. _Go_!"

Katie renewed her struggling. Lee responded by tightening his grip. She squirmed and pushed against him. She thought she was almost free when Lee suddenly smacked her on the backside. That immediately got her attention.

Katie stopped struggling long enough to slap him across the cheek. "That's sexual harassment!"

"Ow! I was just trying to get you to stop wriggling about!"

"Just let me go then!"

"If I let you go you'll leave."

Katie glared down at him. "You're damn right I will!"

"I need to talk to you. Stay still for a moment," Lee pleaded.

"Why should I do anything you say?"

"If you don't stop moving we're going to have a problem."

"What do you mean _we_?"

Lee sighed and shifted his leg slightly. Katie looked confused for a moment then recognition dawned. Her eyes widened in horror. Lee released her and she rolled off him. She sat on the ground in a daze and stared up at him.

"Is that because of me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Lee answered, looking very embarrassed.

Katie turned bright red and put her cold hands to her flaming cheeks. "I'm really sorry, Lee. I didn't mean to do it. It was a complete accident…we don't have to tell your girlfriend."

Lee sat up and slapped himself in the forehead. "That's what I've been trying to tell you! Maria isn't my girlfriend!"

"She's not? But I thought-"

"Angelina told me that you saw us dancing together during the first song."

Katie scowled and crossed her arms. "Angelina has a big mouth."

"Listen to me carefully, Katie. Maria has been dancing with another guy since the second song," Lee said slowly and clearly.

Katie was on her feet in a second. "She abandoned you for someone else? She's can't do that! You're…" she paused and looked him over.

"I'm what?" he prompted.

Katie shook her head to clear it. "You're Lee Jordan. You're also my friend and nobody gets away with hurting my friends."

"I'm fine."

Katie rolled up the long sleeves of her robes. "You're too nice. I'll sort her out. Angelina and Alicia will help when I tell them what she did."

Lee reached over and grabbed her wrist. "Maria didn't do anything to me. Our plan was for her to end up with another guy."

"Plan? Lee, what's going on?"

He pulled her towards him and told her to sit down. She did so and he put his cloak around her then took a deep breath. "I was pretty devastated when you said you wouldn't go to the Ball with me. I swear you were the first person who popped into my head when Flitwick announced the Ball. I didn't want to go with anyone else."

"But you did," Katie pointed out.

"I did," he agreed. "But it wasn't like you thought it was. When you wouldn't go with me I figured I'd just skip it. Everything changed when my Herbology tutor told me about her situation. It turned out her boyfriend wouldn't go with her because he thought it would be too much of a commitment. I got an idea immediately.

"I told Maria that I would go to the Ball with her to make her boyfriend jealous. After a bit of convincing she agreed. We did such a good job that her boyfriend was apologising and grovelling by the end of the first song. I didn't go with her because I like her better than you. I was just helping out a friend."

"A friend?" Katie said hesitantly.

"Yes. I would much rather have gone with you, but you obviously didn't want to go with me. I wanted to tell you about Maria, but you kept avoiding me. Then I found out you were going with George and it seemed pointless."

Katie's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why would it be pointless to tell me the truth?"

Lee shrugged uncomfortably. "Because George is a Weasley twin and I'm…not a Weasley twin. I'm just a sidekick really. I can't even play Quidditch because I'm too scared to get on a broom."

"Stupid arse," Katie said with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You seriously thought I wanted to go with George over you? He belongs to Alicia, whether she realises it or not. I think he'll always be hers even if she doesn't want him. Besides," Katie said, lowering her voice and sliding closer to him, "red hair doesn't do it for me. Dreadlocks on the other hand…"

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Perhaps."

"Right. Then why did you refuse to go to the Ball with me when I asked you?"

"I didn't refuse. I said I didn't know," Katie clarified.

"I thought you were just trying to let me down gently."

"It wasn't like that. I was genuinely confused. I thought I had to keep you at arm's length like Angelina and Alicia do to Fred and George. They just seemed to know more about boys than I did. After all, Alicia had managed to get George to fall for her without even trying. Angelina also told me all about this game where I had to pretend I didn't like you. It was really difficult considering I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"All right, let me get this straight," Lee said slowly. "You adopted Angelina and Alicia as your mentors. The same Alicia who took years to even realise that George liked her. The same Angelina who had two of the best looking guys in school after her and managed to end up with neither of them."

Katie blushed and dropped her gaze. "It sounds stupid when you put it that way. Maybe I should have done what I really wanted to do."

"It would have saved a lot of trouble."

"I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm also sorry for slapping you. Will you forgive me?" Katie stood up in front of him and batted her eyes and pouted.

Lee took her hand and held it between his own. "I'll do you a deal. I'll forgive you if you forgive me for sexually harassing you and for being a stupid arse."

"It's a deal."

Lee gave his infamous Cheshire Cat grin and stood up. Katie threw her arms around him and buried her face in his warm neck. She had the strange feeling that she would remember the perfect moment for the rest of her life. It would be one of those moments that she would recall when she was sad, sick or lonely. It would be something to grasp when things weren't going well.

At the same time, Katie hoped it would be all those things for Lee as well. She could actually see a proper future for them together. Even far off things like marriage and a family seemed possible. She hugged Lee till she was almost choking him. Fortunately, he didn't seem to mind.

"Shall we go inside and have a dance?" Lee asked.

"Don't want to let go," Katie said obstinately.

"Oh. It's just that it's terribly cold out here and you have my cloak."

Katie cupped his face and kissed him with all her heart. She felt his skin warm against hers so she slid her hands to his shoulders and let him kiss her till they were both out of breath. She rested her head on his shoulder and gave a contented little sigh.

"I'll need to fix my hair and makeup when we go back inside."

"You could leave it as it is and still look beautiful," Lee said sweetly.

"Nice try, but that's not going to happen. I promise we'll dance as soon as I'm done. Let's go."

Together they returned to the castle and were walking up the front stairs when they ran into Angelina and Fred. Katie noticed that they were holding hands and looking like they were having a good time.

"Sorted it all out?" Angelina asked.

"Everything's great," Lee answered with a proud smile. "Where are you two off to?"

"Outside," was all that Fred would say.

"We're going back inside. See you later."

"See you!" Angelina managed to call as Fred dragged her down the steps.

"Where do you think they're going?" Lee asked as he and Katie returned to the dance floor.

Katie put her arms around Lee and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

AN: So will you! Hopefully I'll have the chapter done in about a week. I had most of it written before it disappeared. You can expect much snogging and character development. We're going to find out a lot more about Angelina's home life. Her behaviour should make a little more sense. By the way, there's quite a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter. From now on I'll be setting things up for events in the sequel so pay close attention. 


	43. Yule Ball Part Three

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Don't make money from it. Don't sue me.

A/N: Hello, lovely people! First of all…I hope you had a great Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/other religious or non-religious affiliated celebration. Phew. Being P.C. is difficult. Hey, I got 700 reviews! Hurrah! Super-big thanks to Hepsalarkalamia…or at least larka. Here, have a candy cane!

Righto. This chapter is all about F/A. Expect kissing and deep and meaningful conversations.

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Ow! That's the eighth time!" Angelina said, hopping on one foot and scowling at her dance partner.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little nervous because they're still watching us."

"I told you to ignore them. I'm dancing with you because I want to."

"It's not a pity dance?" her partner asked tentatively.

"Of course it isn't, Neville."

The younger boy blushed and looked at his feet. Angelina looked over his shoulder and glared at the group of Slytherins who were watching her. Montague appeared to have taken over Flint's vacated spot as leader of the pack. He and Draco Malfoy were making loud jokes. Angelina knew very well what was going on. A week or so ago, Montague had asked her to the Ball and she had all but laughed in his face.

It was so humiliating that Angelina hadn't mentioned it to anyone. Especially not Fred. Anyway, now Montague was out for revenge. Far from scared, Angelina began to strike up a conversation with Neville.

"So, Neville, do you like Ginny, then?"

"Er, I don't know. She has a lot of brothers. A lot of _big_ brothers," Neville answered shakily.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Angelina said dismissively. "Despite their tempers, those Weasley boys are all big softies."

Neville looked extremely doubtful and Angelina just smiled. Her smile disappeared when she saw that Montague was approaching them. She carefully tried to lead Neville away without alerting him to the situation. No such luck.

"I'm cutting in," Montague said roughly.

Neville squeaked in surprise and fear. Angelina just managed to step back and preserve her toes. "I don't think Neville wants to dance with you," she replied.

"You know that's not what I meant. Shove off, Longbottom. Let a real man step in."

Angelina laughed loudly and only stopped when Montague cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say that you were a real man."

Montague folded his arms menacingly. "That is what I said. Give me a chance and I'll prove it to you."

Angelina stopped dancing with Neville and faced Montague. Neville tried to get away but Angelina grabbed hold of him and put her arm around his shoulders. "In my experience real men don't feel they need to prove their masculinity. Like my friend Neville here. Isn't that right, Nev?"

"Um…"

"Of course it is," Angelina answered for him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to dancing with my manly partner."

In typical Slytherin form, Montague refused to back down. "As a matter of fact, Johnson, I do mind. I mind that you'd rather dance with Longbottom than me. I also mind that you picked that Weasel over me."

Unbeknownst to Angelina, Fred and Ginny had stopped dancing and were standing behind her listening. She put her hand on her hip and sighed. "I gave you a chance to get out, Montague. You really shouldn't have crossed the line by mentioning Fred. You can say what you want about me but leave him alone, all right?"

"I just hope you realise that I could buy you anything you wanted," Montague said as a last resort.

"You could _buy_ me things? Honestly. It really doesn't matter how much money you have. Nor does it matter how much money Fred doesn't have. You see, Fred has it where it counts."

"But it's…you're making a mistake, Johnson," Montague said without much conviction. He had spotted Fred and decided he was fighting a losing battle. "When you come to your senses you know where to find me."

Angelina wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yeah, don't hold your breath, Montague. I'm off to find my gorgeous date so don't come near me again."

Montague scowled then turned and stalked back to his group of cronies and Neville began to breathe again. Angelina shrugged it off and smiled at the younger boy. "Rather an unpleasant fellow, isn't he?"

"Yes," Neville squeaked.

"Well, the song's finally over. Let's go find our dates."

When Angelina turned around she walked right into Fred. She gasped and his arms encircled her in a familiar gesture. "I guess you found me."

Angelina stepped away, looking slightly embarrassed. "You know, most people consider eavesdropping to be rude."

Fred waved goodbye to his sister and Neville and grabbed Angelina's hand and took her towards an empty table. "It was really nice of you to dance with Neville," he said as he pulled out a chair for her. "And it was nice of you to say those things about me."

"You're surprised I'm capable of doing nice things?" Angelina asked as Fred took a seat beside her.

"Not at all. I know perfectly well what you're capable of. I don't think you even realise it most of the time, but I know what goes on inside your head. I know that you're frightened of what will happen if you let me get close to you. You think something bad will happen."

"It will happen. This isn't a fairytale, Fred. Bad things happen in real life. Bad things that you have no control over…"

Fred nodded in agreement and squeezed her hand. "When they happen we'll go through them together. That's how you get through bad times. By sticking together, not pushing people away."

Angelina stared at the tablecloth. Fred did know her a lot better than she originally thought he did. She looked back up to find him staring at her in a way that made her burn up. It had been exactly a year and a day since they broke up and they hadn't kissed all night.

Leaning forwards urgently, Angelina said, "Please, Fred, I need to kiss you before I spontaneously combust."

Fred grinned. "Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. Close your eyes and I'll kiss you."

Angelina closed her eyes obediently. Her lips began to tremble in anticipation. The anticipation grew. And grew some more. She was about to open her eyes when she felt him kiss her on the cheek. She waited for a second then her eyes flew open. "That's _it_? What do you call that?"

"That was a kiss, silly. Has it really been that long for you?"

"I want a proper kiss. Fred…"

He ignored her pleading look. "I love this song. Let's go and dance."

Angelina opened and closed her mouth, unable to come up with anything to say. Since when did Fred not want to kiss her? Wordlessly, she followed him back onto the dance floor. It was a slow song so Fred put his hands on Angelina's waist. She just stared at him.

"Something wrong, angel?"

"You're enjoying punishing me, aren't you?"

"Enjoying probably isn't the right word. I'm just getting a little revenge."

Angelina pouted and put her arms around his neck. "You're horrible."

"_I'm_ horrible? You're the one who tortured me for a year. You were always right in front of me, but just out of reach. It damn near killed me."

"Poor Fred. Let me make it better?"

"That depends. Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Definitely," Angelina said.

Fred appeared to agree because he pulled Angelina to him. In response she tightened her grip around his neck and closed her eyes. They were inches from kissing when someone ran into Fred from behind. Fred's cheekbone collided with Angelina's mouth and she jumped back and swore.

Glaring at Fred, Angelina said, "Why did you do that? You could have just said you didn't want to kiss me?"

"I didn't do it! Someone ran into me!" Fred spun around just in time to see a smug looking Montague disappear into the crowd. "Right. That's it."

Angelina grabbed his arm quickly. "Leave it. It's not worth ruining our night."

After a moment of angry contemplation, Fred nodded and relaxed. "I'll get him back later. Are you all right?"

"You have a hard cheekbone," she replied, rubbing her mouth gently. "No permanent damage done, though. To be on the safe side I think we should go somewhere private."

"Private?" Fred echoed.

"Yeah. So we can talk and stuff?"

"And…stuff?"

"Yes! Are you losing your hearing? You must know somewhere we can go."

Fred bit his lip as he ran through every possible place. She probably wouldn't want to go to a dusty old classroom. Or a rose bush for that matter. What _would_ she like?

Angelina watched him closely, tapping her foot impatiently. "Come on, Fred, you know this place back to front."

It finally hit him. He took her hand and began to lead her out of the Great Hall. "I know the perfect place."

Angelina followed along complacently for a moment. She trusted that Fred knew what he was doing. Her curiosity, however, got the better of her as Fred moved towards the castle doors. "We're going outside? It's winter!"

"Just trust me."

Hurrying down the stairs, the pair ran into Katie and Lee. The girls shared a quick look and knew that everything was going well for the other.

For Fred's benefit, Angelina asked, "Sorted it all out?"

"Everything's great," Lee answered with a trademark smile. "Where are you two off to?"

"Outside," was all that Fred would say.

"We're going back inside. See you later."

"See you!" Angelina managed to call as Fred dragged her down the steps.

"Was it just me or did Katie look like she stuck her head in a wind tunnel?" Fred asked.

Angelina giggled. "Leave the poor girl alone. Come on, tell me where we're going."

"We're going somewhere that no one has been a long time," he said mysteriously.

"Don't you dare take me to the Forbidden Forest," Angelina said, shivering as much from the idea as from the cold.

"We're not going into the Forest…although that is a splendid idea." Fred stopped suddenly and pointed across the dark, frosty grounds. "That's where we're going."

In the moonlight, Angelina could just make out the fluttering flags atop the Quidditch stadium. Fred has managed to choose the most appropriate spot in all of Hogwarts.

"Do you approve?" he asked, a little hopefully.

"It seems you aren't just a pretty face." She kissed his hand then looked out across the snow-covered grounds. "There's one slight problem. The pathway hasn't been cleared and there's no way I'm walking across the snow in these heels. I've grown quite used to have ten toes."

"Hmm. I hadn't thought of that." Fred looked contemplatively from Angelina's feet to the snow in front of them. "I guess I could transfigure your shoes into something a little more suitable. Mind you, I'm not terribly good at Transfiguration."

"I'm no good at it either. Besides, these shoes cost me a fortune. I don't want to ruin them."

Fred kicked at the ground with the toe of his worn shoe. "I guess it wasn't such a good idea after all. It doesn't matter. I don't mind if we give up and go back inside."

"I bloody mind. I don't particularly feel like sharing you with other people at the moment," Angelina said firmly. She then set about taking her shoes off.

Fred smiled triumphantly and took his wand from his pocket. Angelina handed her shoes to him and put her hands over her eyes apprehensively. She heard Fred say a vaguely familiar spell.

"Ok, you can look now."

Angelina lowered her hands. Fortunately, her strappy high heels had turned into chunky, sturdy looking snow boots. Unfortunately, the boots were the approximate colour of vomit.

Angelina took them from him and surveyed them from every angle. "Classy."

"I did warn you that I wasn't very good."

"I guess it doesn't matter what they look like as long as they get the job done," Angelina sighed. She pulled the boots on to find them a little big but surprisingly comfortable.

"Let's go. We need to be back before they close the doors at midnight."

Angelina checked her watch. Excellent. They had about three hours to spend alone. It didn't seem like much after a year apart, but it would have to do for now. She lifted the hem of her robes and began to run through the snow. Fred did the same and had to hurry to catch up with her.

The pair raced each other most of the way. Fred was narrowly in the lead when Angelina's shoes suddenly returned to their original state. Her feet suddenly submerged in snow, Angelina screamed and jumped onto Fred's back. He laughed and gave her a piggyback for the last hundred or so metres.

"My feet are freezing and now my shoes are wet!" Angelina complained as she slid off Fred's back. Her shoes made an unfortunate squelching sound and Fred laughed even louder. Angelina elbowed him. "It's not funny! I could get frostbite!"

Fred tried to contain his laughter as he tapped the gate lock with his wand and said last year's password. Thankfully, they hadn't got around to changing it yet and the gate swung open with a groan.

Angelina hurried over the threshold and took a deep, satisfied breath. "God, I've missed this place. Let's grab our training robes from the change room so we're warm while we sit up in the stands."

"I had something else in mind," Fred said huskily from behind her.

Angelina had an idea of what he had in mind. She smiled and turned around slowly. As soon as she did Fred grabbed her arms and pushed backwards until she was against the wall. He used his body to pin her to the wall as he put her arms around his neck. Angelina automatically laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him towards her eagerly.

After a year, their lips finally met in a passionate, but rather wet kiss. Despite its messy and chaotic nature, Angelina thought it was the most perfect kiss she'd ever had. If Fred had been capable of coherent thought, he would have reached the same conclusion.

As it was, Fred was preoccupied with giving Angelina a kiss that she would never forget. He was determined to show her that he was all she would ever need. He wanted her to know that she didn't have to look anywhere else.

Fred drew back and took a deep breath before burying his face in her neck. Angelina gave a contented sigh and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You're so brilliant at that, Fred. You've kissed other girls since me, haven't you?"

"Once or twice."

"Who?"

"As if I'm going to tell you. You'll hex them."

"So? I don't like to share. Nor do you, I might add."

Fred stopped kissing her to look her in the eye. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about George."

Fred stepped back defensively, leaving Angelina feeling abandoned. "What about George?"

"Come _on_. You put on a smile and made jokes about it, but I could tell something was up. You don't want to share your brother with Alicia."

Fred stepped back even further. He got the edgy look in his eye that Angelina knew very well. "He's my _twin_ brother. We don't have an ordinary sibling relationship, you know."

"Relax. I'm not attacking you. I just thought you might like to talk about it."

"No, I'm fine. Let's go and get our robes so we can go up into the stands."

Fred walked off towards the change rooms leaving Angelina to roll her eyes wearily. She followed him and waited outside the room for him. He finally emerged carrying four pairs of robes. Wordlessly, he handed two of them to her and walked off again.

"You can talk to me about it. I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Angelina persisted.

Fred remained stoic as he led her to the Gryffindor stands. "There's really nothing to talk about."

"I think there's plenty to talk about."

"It's my problem and I'll deal with it myself," Fred said firmly. He stopped at a bench halfway up the stands and began to sweep the snow off it with his hand.

Angelina shrugged and pulled her Quidditch robes across her shoulders. "Fine. Be an idiot."

Fred scowled at her briefly before sitting down. She sat beside him and they silently stared down at the pitch. It looked really pretty covered in snow and bathed in moonlight. Angelina shivered and spread Katie's robe across her lap.

Angelina felt stupid just sitting there not touching Fred. She slid closer and grabbed his arm and draped it over shoulders. "I'm still cold. Hope you don't mind," she said.

"Of course I don't mind." He pulled her even closer and she put her head on his shoulder.

They lapsed into silence again. Sitting in silence wasn't entirely excruciating, but Angelina was dying to say something. She bit her tongue, however, because she knew Fred would eventually open up. So she waited rather impatiently.

Finally, Fred said, "Don't you find it odd?"

Angelina tried not to cheer out loud. "Find what odd?"

"This whole George and Alicia thing."

"What's odd about it?" Angelina asked calmly. If she made a big deal of it he would close up again.

"The timing is off. Don't you find it sudden?"

"_Sudden_? George has liked her years!"

"I know that," Fred replied irritably. "I'm talking about _her_. She was totally oblivious for years, now she's all over him? It just doesn't add up."

Angelina turned her head slightly and kissed his neck. "You're adorable when you get all protective and jealous."

Fred suddenly withdrew his arm and pulled away from Angelina. He folded his arms broodingly and stared out at the empty pitch. "I'm not trying to be adorable. I'm worried about my brother."

Angelina turned and straddled the bench so she could face him. "I'm sorry, Fred. I know you're genuinely worried. I promise I'll never say you're adorable again. Please keep talking."

"Don't feel like it anymore."

"Come on," she coaxed gently. "Please talk to me, Fred."

He ignored her and continued to stare into the distance. Angelina slid along the bench and leant forward to press her lips to his ear. She pulled away slowly and he made no visible reaction. Angelina tried again, but this time she made sure she pressed her body to his. Fred, having reached his limit, turned and caught her lips with his own.

Angelina moaned and kissed him back fervently, causing him to almost fall off the bench. He was the first to break away. "That's cheating," he said breathlessly.

She ran her thumb along his bottom lip and shrugged. "I have to use my feminine charms for something."

"Hussy."

"Thank you." Angelina ran her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face. "Start talking. I want to know why you're so worried about George."

"I'm three minutes older than him; it's my job to look out for him," he said with all seriousness.

Angelina smiled and barely managed to stop herself from telling Fred how cute he was being. "All right, but that still doesn't explain why you're so worried about him this time around."

Fred sighed and met Angelina's eyes. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but we Weasleys have a habit of wearing our hearts on our sleeves. Charlie did it with Erica. Ron does it with Hermione and Ginny does it with Harry. I admit that I even did it with you. The problem is that George is the worst of us all. He's made himself vulnerable and set himself up for a huge fall. I wouldn't be surprised is he told Alicia he loved her tonight."

"You really think he'd go that far?"

"Absolutely. George will lay it all on the table and leave himself open for a rejection."

"But Alicia didn't reject him," Angelina pointed out.

"That's why I'm worried. She was going to the Yule Ball with a complete stranger before that fell apart. Why does she want George all of a sudden?"

"Because he's gorgeous?"

"Besides that."

"Look, it only took me a second to decide that I wanted you and not Cedric. Are you saying the decision was wrong because I made quickly?"

"No, you're different."

"It can only take a second to realise that you're meant to be with someone. You need to get over your issues with Alicia. She could become your sister-in-law one day."

Fred scowled. "I don't have issues with her. _She_ has issues with me. I just don't want her to hurt him."

Angelina poked him in the ribs. "For Merlin's sake! What do you think she's gonna do to him? Seduce him, take his virginity, break his heart then move onto the next guy?"

Fred looked away and shuddered violently. "Don't even joke about stuff like that!"

Angelina grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her again. "Listen to me. Unless George becomes a monk and moves to Tibet, he's going to have girlfriends. He's also bound to get his heart broken at some point in his life. You can't predict it or stop it from happening. All you can do is help him cope.

She brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. "A very smart person once told me that you get through bad times by sticking together."

Fred gave her a tiny smile. "I hate it when my words come back to bite me in the arse."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. I like talking to you like this. I missed it."

Angelina realised she liked it as well. It was nice to have a serious, adult conversation with someone who wasn't Alicia or Katie. "Let's make each other a promise right now. Let's promise that, no what happens between us, we'll always be there for each other."

"No matter what?"

"I'm not saying we'll break up again, but if something happens I still want us to be friends. If one of us gets into trouble I want us to be able to go to each other."

Fred hesitated. It seemed like an odd sort of promise to make. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

Angelina nodded without quite knowing why it was so important to her. She just knew she didn't want to fight with Fred again. She put out her hand and waited anxiously.

"Whatever you want, angel," he said, shaking her hand gently. "I promise I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Fred watched her for a moment then got a very serious look in his eye. He turned to straddle the bench just as she was. He moved forward till their knees were touching and bent forward with his hands on the bench in between them. "I don't want to talk about George and Alicia anymore," he said softly.

Angelina smiled coyly and met him in the middle. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk about _you_."

Needless to say, that wasn't what Angelina had in mind. She snapped back like a rubber band and began to look awkward. "Oh, you don't want to talk about me. Trust me, I'm not very interesting."

"I beg to differ. The very fact that you don't want to talk about yourself makes you incredibly interesting. You can start with your family. You hardly ever mention them."

"My family isn't like yours. It's exceptionally boring. Let's go back to the castle."

Fred reached across and put his hands firmly on her knees. "You're not going anywhere till you've talked to me. Sharing is caring, Angelina."

"It makes me uncomfortable."

"You think I was comfortable talking about George? You made me do it and I felt better afterwards. I'm just returning the favour."

Angelina glared at her smiling companion. "What do you want to know?"

"You can start with your parents. Why did they get divorced?"

"Because they hate each other. I thought that much would have been obvious."

"All right. How old were you when it happened?"

"I was seven."

"How did it make you feel?"

Angelina shook her head. "You're not my psychiatrist. Next question."

"Sorry. How old is your sister?"

"Kiana is twenty six. She was three years above Bill at school. When I told her I knew you she went on and on about how hot Bill was at school. She wouldn't shut up about it," Angelina said, rolling her eyes at the memory.

"Bill tends to have that effect on members of the opposite sex," Fred explained. "Does Kiana have a boyfriend?"

"As far as I know she still has an on and off thing with a guy named Michael. He's a nice enough. I don't even know how he puts up with my sister sometimes."

Fred crossed his legs on the bench and adjusted George's robe across his lap. He was glad that Angelina seemed to have loosened up a bit. "Does she still live with you and your mum?"

"Not anymore. She went to live with her best friend at the beginning of the year. They both work at The Unicorn's Garden, which is a posh restaurant in Liverpool."

"There. That wasn't so hard was it?"

Angelina twisted her hands in her lap and rocked gently from side to side. "I think there's something else I want to tell you. It's just…well, I haven't told anyone yet."

"What is it?" Fred demanded, suddenly worried that she had managed to get herself into serious trouble.

"It's my mother."

"Is she sick? What is it, Angelina?"

"My mother's…getting re-married."

Fred just stared at her. "That's _it_? I thought it was something really bad!"

"It is really bad! I don't want a step-father."

"It might be nice," Fred encouraged.

"He's a sixty year old Muggle with a lot of money and he has two grown up sons who live abroad. It definitely won't be nice."

"But your mother's happy," Fred said, trying desperately to find a bright side.

"She's happy because he's rich. I know she doesn't love him."

"You're being too cynical. When's the big day?"

Angelina looked up briefly. "Third of July. Mum said I could invite my friends, but I haven't mentioned it to the girls yet. I have a feeling they won't want to come."

"Sure they will. Girls love weddings."

"Stupid stereotype."

"Cheer up!" Fred urged with a grin. "You'll get to wear a pretty dress."

"That's not the way to cheer me up, Frederick. Besides, you haven't even heard the worst of it yet."

"What could possibly be worse than a wedding? It's positively horrible when two people express their undying love for each other."

Angelina's next bit of news was so bad that she didn't even crack a smile. "I'm going to have a half-brother or sister next year."

Fred couldn't hold back the involuntary look of revulsion. "Your mother's pregnant?"

"No. That would be the ultimate weird. My father's girlfriend in pregnant. He's fifty and she's thirty."

"Well, that's nice," Fred commented, forcing a smile. "I bet you're excited about it."

"You'd lose that bet because the whole idea freaks me out," Angelina said. "My dad is too old to be raising a child. Just as my mother's too old to be getting married again. They're both going through mid-life crises."

Fred nodded knowingly. "My dad had one of those. He decided to get a tattoo of a dragon on his back and went to a Muggle place in London to get it done. He passed out as soon as he saw the needle. Ended up buying himself a new pair of socks instead."

Despite her considerable worries, Angelina began to laugh. The idea of mild-mannered Mr Weasley getting a dragon tattoo on his back was too much. After a moment of laughter she sobered up again. "I wish you wouldn't make me laugh when I'm trying to be moody."

"Well, at least you know it isn't all that bad."

"I guess it isn't, but it hasn't renewed any of my faith in love. I still have trouble believing that true love really exists."

Fred frowned at her. "Come on, Angelina. Saying true love doesn't exist is like saying the moon doesn't exist. All you have to do is look up in the sky."

Angelina did look up. The moon slid behind some clouds, throwing the pair further into darkness. "I know it exists somewhere, I've just never really seen it. It's kind of like a…a platypus. True love is like a platypus."

"A _what_?" Fred asked, reaching over to press his hand to her forehead. "Are you sure your brain hasn't started to freeze?"

"Yes," she snapped, pushing his hand away. "A platypus is one of those strange animals from Australia. They can be seen in zoos, but they're hardly ever seen in the wild. That's what love is like for me."

"Love is like a platypus?" Fred repeated thoughtfully. "It doesn't quite have the sentiment of a Shakespeare sonnet."

Angelina had never done Muggle Studies and subsequently had no idea who Shakespeare was. She gave Fred a sharp glare. "Stop trying to confuse me. My point is that I've never seen real love between my parents. I can read about it in books and hear about it from other people but it's not the same. I need to see it first-hand."

Fred nodded as if he understood her logic, which he didn't. "Right. So if I told you I loved you right now you wouldn't believe me?"

"Is that what you're going to say to me?" Angelina asked, her heart beating double time.

"If I had been I certainly wouldn't do it now that you've compared love to a strange animal."

"You can say it anyway," Angelina insisted.

"No, I think the moment has been ruined," Fred replied dismissively. "I'll never be able to think of love in the same way. I'll have to become a jaded, chain-smoking bachelor and move to Paris. I'lleat excessive amounts of croissantsand curse women."

"Don't be ridiculous, Fred. Just say it!"

"I don't want to anymore. I'll probably never be able to say it."

"_Fred_!" she shrieked, lunging at him.

He laughed and fended her off easily. "For someone who doesn't believe in love you sure want to hear me say it to you."

"You're so infuriating! If you're going to say it just-"

Fred silenced her with a kiss. Angelina kissed him back and completely lost her train of thought. How could she possibly be annoyed with someone who kissed so well?

Fred drew back slightly and put his hand on her cheek. "Angelina, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes," Angelina urged, barely able to keep calm. "Say it, Fred."

"Angelina…it's starting to snow."

Angelina deadpanned. "That's not funny."

"You gotta learn to take a joke, angel," he said, pulling her up from the bench.

"I really don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

"Allow me to refresh your memory."

Fred slid a hand around her waist and pulled her against him. She gasped at the contact and kissed him immediately. His hands lightly skimmed her body as he slid his tongue into her mouth slightly. As soon as she opened her mouth fully he pulled away.

Angelina clung to him and buried her face in his neck so he couldn't see how much he truly affected her. One kiss would turn her to putty in his hands. She hated the fact that he could do that to her.

Fred chose not to make a comment about the way she was trembling in his arms. "I think that's why you put up with me."

Angelina made an agreeing noise and hugged him tighter. He gently tried to pry her away but she was reluctant to let go. "We're getting snowed on," he reminded her.

She finally let go and checked her watch. "We have to be back in half an hour."

"Let's hope the snow doesn't get heavier. We should take the Quidditch robes back and leave straight away."

The couple descended the stands hand in hand. It was slow going because Angelina had to take particular care not to slip on the icy steps. At the bottom Fred swept the snow from her shoulders while she ruffled his hair to dislodge any unmelted snowflakes.

"It took me ten minutes to get my hair perfect and you've ruined it in a second," Fred commented.

"It looks better this way. Neat and tidy doesn't suit you."

Fred took her hand again and they began to walk towards the change rooms. "I completely agree. I only did it because I thought that's what you wanted."

"I thought I wanted you to change as well," Angelina admitted. "When I thought about it properly I realised it would be the exact opposite of what I wanted."

"I was ready to become more like Cedric for you."

"I know. It took me a while to realise that I wanted you as you were. If you became all mature and well-behaved you wouldn't be Fred Weasley anymore. I shouldn't have tried to change you."

Fred sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I didn't think I was going to pull off the well-behaved thing for very long."

Angelina smiled at him and pushed open the door to the change rooms. She looked around and wished that Quidditch were back already. She went to the Gryffindor locker and replaced her and Katie's training robes. They were slightly wet but had been made to dry quickly.

"Fred, why don't you tell George what you told me tonight?"

"Because he'll hit me if I say one word against Alicia."

"He wouldn't hit you."

Fred put back his and George's robes back and shut the locker door. "He'd do it. Don't you remember the time I hit him?"

"Yeah, you were pissed off at seeing me with Cedric. That was the day we got together."

"I punched George that day because I knew he was the one person in the world who wouldn't hit me back or hold a grudge."

Angelina had never thought of it that way. It made sense in a weird sort of way. "I still think you should talk to him."

Fred turned to her with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I've got a better idea. I think I'll talk to Alicia about this."

"No! Don't you dare bully her. She knows what she's doing and doesn't need you lecturing her."

"I'm only going to talk to her. We happen to have a mutual interest now. All I want to do is warn her," Fred said.

"You'll make her cry."

"Come on, she's one of my oldest friends. We'll just have a nice little chat."

"I don't want to find out that you've been hassling Alicia. You may be my boyfriend again but I'll still kick your arse."

"I'm glad to hear it," Fred replied, smiling affectionately at her. "Let's get back to the castle before they lock us out."

He put his arm around her waist and together they opened the doors of the change rooms. They were inundated with a flurry of snow. The vicious wind blew it straight into their faces.

"Close it!" Angelina shrieked, throwing her arm over her head.

Fred slammed the doors and leaned back against them. "Well. That's a new development."

"How did it get so bad so soon?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we're going anywhere for a while."

"But they're going to close the doors!" Angelina exclaimed. "I want to be in my nice warm bed!"

"We'll make do with what we have here. It'll be like a fun sleepover," Fred said cheerfully.

"A sleepover in a Quidditch change room with you? That's not really my idea of fun."

Angelina went to sat on the bench and put her head in her hands. Fred sat down and put his arm around her. "It'll be fine. I'll conjure us a bed."

"I'm not sharing a bed with you. Nor am I sleeping on anything that you conjure. It'll probably disappear in an hour."

Fred sighed and surveyed their surroundings. "We'll sleep on the floor then. I'll sleep in one corner and you can sleep in the other if you like."

"The floor is concrete," Angelina pointed out sullenly. "Alicia and Katie are going to be worried sick when I don't turn up."

Fred walked back over to the Gryffindor locker and pulled out all the robes. "Katie knows you're with me. Everything's all right. I'll put some robes down for you to sleep on."

"I'm tired and my feet are cold," she complained as she pulled off her shoes and undid her hair.

Fred also took all of the Slytherin robes out of the locker. He piled them on the floor in front of Angelina. "Lie on these. I figure they've gotta be good for something."

"You're lovely, Fred."

"I know, now do as you're told."

Angelina yawned and settled herself on the pile of green robes. Fred dropped the Gryffindor robes on her and she smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you comfortable?"

"Not particularly," she said. "It might be better if you joined me."

"Really?"

"As long as you promise to behave yourself."

Fred grinned and kicked off his shoes. "I'll be good."

Angelina slid over and let Fred lie beside her. He wriggled around until he was relatively comfortable. He was more than a little surprised when Angelina put her head on his chest and snuggled up to him.

"Why are we always the ones who get into stupid situations?" she asked sleepily.

"You referring to the time I made you to fall into the lake? Or maybe the time I got knocked out by that Mandrake's cry?"

"Yeah. Good times…"

"Are you falling asleep?" Fred asked her.

"Yep."

"Do you need me to say it?"

Angelina didn't need to ask what 'it' was. She moved her head slightly so she could look at him. "You don't have to say it because I already know. Do you want me to say it?"

"Knowing is enough for me as well."

Angelina yawned again. "Good. See you in the morning."

xxxxx

"I bet you a Sickle they're in there."

"I will not make a bet with you, George. Furthermore, Angelina has more sense than to spend the night in the Quidditch change room."

"I'm sure she does, but they probably didn't have a choice with the storm that hit last night."

Alicia used the old password to open the gate to the Quidditch stadium. George pushed it open and ushered her through. He had been staring at her ever since she turned up at his room and demanded that he help her find Angelina. Neither of them had mentioned the previous night's events.

"You're not wearing your bracelet," he noted quietly.

Alicia rubbed her wrist awkwardly and quickened her pace towards the change room. "Yeah, well, it's too expensive and I'm worried I might lose it. You can have it back if you like."

"For the last time, I said you could keep it. Consider it a token of friendship."

Alicia stopped abruptly just outside the change rooms doors. "When did it become a token of friendship? Could you have possibly changed your mind about me already?"

"No," George said quickly. "I thought _you_ had."

"Did I say I had changed my mind about us?" Alicia asked, giving him a stern look.

"No, but you didn't kiss me this morning," he said, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Oh, does poor little Georgie want a kiss?" Alicia cooed.

"Not now that you've called me 'poor little Georgie'. You can bugger off, Spinnet."

Alicia giggled and pinched his cheek. "Listen, you have to let me get used to this whole thing. It'll take me a while to stop thinking about you as my best friend."

"Sounds like an excuse to me," George said.

"It's not," Alicia assured him.

She winked at him and quietly opened the change room doors. The two of them poked their heads inside cautiously. Alicia gasped at the sight of her best friend curled up in the arms of Fred Weasley.

George was less shocked at the spectacle. Instead, he laughed. "Man, I wish I had a camera!"

* * *

A/N: Couldn't resist peeking in on G/A at the end there. I hope you enjoyed seeing a new side of Fred and learning more about Angelina. Wasn't Fred extra cute in this chapter? His relationship with George is very important to the story. Sorry it took so long to get done. As a reviewer pointed out, that was the longest week ever! Guess what? I've already started the next chapter! I started it before I had even finished this one because I'm super excited about it. It's lunch with Oliver and his mystery female friend! Hurrah! It's gonna be a stupendous chapter. Expect it within a fortnight. 


	44. It Begins to Unravel

Disclaimer: You caught me. I do own Harry Potter. I also own Microsoft. Note sarcasm

Fluff warning in this chapter. I couldn't help it. Damn Valentine's Day.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Kitkat001 because she recently gave me the longest review I've ever received. And because she's another great G/A writer. Go read her stuff!

I'm not going to tell you what happens in this chapter, because Dragonmuncher doesn't want me to. ;) Instead I'm going to clear up something. Skip to the chapter if you don't care, but I get a lot of questions about the length of this fic and its relation to my other story 'Yule Ball-take two'. Just to reiterate, 'Old Faces' now bears no relation whatsoever to 'Yule Ball'. At first it was meant to be the prequel to 'YB' but I let it get away from me and it took on a life of its own. It's also a hell of a lot better written than 'YB', which was my first proper attempt at fanfiction. Also, the plan is for 'Old Faces' to be a nice round total of 50 (technically 49 + prologue) chapters. The story will end on graduation day, and then comes the sequels. That's right, there will be alternate sequels. It'll make more sense later. If you're still confused, feel free to ask for clarification in a review or email me.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"What's she doing?"

"I think she's talking to her hair."

"Why?"

"Why does Alicia do anything?"

"I guess it's her first proper date with George and she wants to look nice for him."

"I can hear every word you're saying!" Alicia shouted from across the room.

"Great, you can tell us why you're talking to your hair," Katie said.

"Because it won't do what I want it to do!"

"Relax," Angelina said soothingly. "Katie and I are ready so we'll help you."

The two girls exchanged a perplexed look then went to aid their distressed friend. Alicia just sat there biting her fingernails and jiggling her feet as they worked on her hair.

"All right, what the hell's wrong?" Angelina finally asked.

"Is it George?" Katie asked.

"It's not George, it's…"

"What then?"

Alicia hesitated and looked at her friends in the mirror. "It's _him _and…"

"And what?" Katie demanded.

"And I haven't seen him since…"

"Dammit, Alicia! Finish a sentence!"

Alicia sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. It was time to tell them. "I think you guys had better sit down for this."

"You're pregnant!" Katie screeched immediately.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" She turned to Alicia quickly. "You're not, are you?"

"No! Sit on my bed and listen."

Angelina and Katie sat on her bed as they'd been told. Dozens of horrible scenarios were running through their overactive imaginations.

_Alicia was dropping out of school._

_Alicia was cheating on George._

_Alicia was in love with Fred/Lee._

_Alicia was You-Know-Who in disguise._

_Alicia was running away to Mexico to start a llama farm with Colin Creevey._

The last one was Katie's.

"Look, I know you're both going to be annoyed at me for lying but you have to hear me out." Alicia took a deep breath. "I-I'm worried about seeing Oliver."

"Oliver? Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him since we broke up at the World Cup."

Alicia watched her friends expectantly. Angelina was wordlessly staring at a spot on the carpet. Katie was the first to speak.

"Um, did you just say that you-"

"Yes."

"With-"

"Yes."

"But you-"

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you at the time."

"And does-"

"Yeah. George knows."

"Oh."

An outsider may have found it difficult to follow the conversation, but the Chasers knew each other well enough to pre-empt the others' thoughts. It all made perfect sense to them.

Angelina finally managed to meet Alicia's worried eyes. "You never told us? We're your best friends!"

"I know, Ang, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you the whole time but Oliver insisted on keeping it a secret for some stupid reason."

"But you had no trouble telling George about it," Katie said, looking as if she'd been betrayed.

"I didn't tell George. He found out purely by accident," Alicia explained hastily. "I'm really sorry."

"Apologising won't fix the past," Angelina snapped. "Since you obviously feel that you can't tell me things, I'm not going to speak to you until further notice."

Angelina got up and stomped across the room. She stood in the corner with her arms folded and her back to the other two. Katie took one look at Alicia then went to join Angelina in her silent protest.

Alicia groaned. Why did those two have to make things so difficult? She turned back to the mirror and began to put finishing touches on her hair.

She gave a loud sigh and said, "Oh well. Since you aren't talking to me I guess you don't want to know all the details about Oliver and me."

Alicia saw Katie half turn in the mirror before Angelina grabbed her arm. "Don't fall for it, Katie," she said loudly. "She's trying to use one of her clever little manipulations on us. I always knew she should have been in Slytherin."

Alicia smiled to herself and went to sit on her bed. She idly flipped through a Quidditch magazine and waited.

"I want to know the details!" Katie said, pouting like a child denied a treat.

"Be strong, Katie! I'm sure it isn't even that interesting. I bet they just sat around and talked about Quidditch."

"Hmm. Speaking of Quidditch…all that extra training Oliver did really paid off. If you know what I mean," she added coyly.

"Stop it," Angelina ordered.

"Have I mentioned that our first kiss was in a shower?"

In the end, it didn't take any more than that. Angelina and Katie broke at exactly the same time. They forgot their anger and ran to Alicia's side.

"Did you say it happened in a shower?"

"Were you naked?" Katie asked incredulously.

"More importantly, was _Oliver_ naked?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Alicia said.

"We'll start not talking to you tomorrow," Angelina said, glancing at her watch. "We have to meet the boys for breakfast in five minutes, so get talking now!"

"Yeah," Katie agreed, "you can start with why you were naked in a shower with Oliver."

"Neither of us were naked, you perverts. Sit down and listen so I can get through it all."

xxxxx

Downstairs, Fred, George and Lee were getting impatient.

"What do you think they're doing up there?"

"Obviously they're talking about what wonderful boyfriends we are," Fred answered.

George stared out the window.

"Breakfast started ten minutes ago. Someone should go up there."

"Count me out," Fred said. "I'd probably get yelled at if I went up there. You go do it, George."

George stared out the window.

Lee threw a cushion at his head. "Snap out of it, stupid! Fred just told you to go upstairs and get the girls."

"Oh. Right," George said, finally snapping out of his trance.

He still wasn't quite with it as he began to walk up the girls' staircase. Fred had to yell across the common room to remind him not to stand on the charmed stair. Most of the Gryffindor girls had already left for breakfast, but the few that lingered gave George surprised looks. He hardly noticed them.

At Alicia's door he knocked quickly then entered without waiting. The three girls were giggling together on a bed and stopped as soon as they spotted George. The looks they gave him were slightly guilty.

"George! What's wrong?" Alicia asked, leaping to her feet and looking the guiltiest of all.

"Breakfast has already started and we're still waiting downstairs for you," George replied, giving his girlfriend a suspicious glance.

"Right. You guys go ahead and George and I will catch up," Alicia told her friends.

Angelina nodded and, grabbing Katie's arm along the way, she hurried from the room. Alicia avoided looking at George and pulled a jacket on and grabbed her handbag.

"You look really nice," George commented as she did a last minute check on her appearance.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So what did you want to talk to me privately about?" George asked, knowing that was why she wanted him to stay behind.

"I thought you should know that I just told the girls all about Oliver and me. They know everything."

George's jaw tightened at the mention of Oliver. He'd been trying to forget about the former Gryffindor captain ever since Alicia had received that letter. "I bet you feel relieved," George said with forced alacrity.

"I do feel a little better," Alicia admitted. She stopped in front of George and watched him closely. "I'd feel even better if I knew you were fine with seeing Oliver today."

George purposely held back on his true feelings about Oliver. It wasn't the time or the place. "I'd rather spend the day alone with you. We haven't been alone since the Yule Ball. It's almost as if you've been avoiding me. I know I've had since the end of third year to get used to the idea, but it seems as if you don't even want to change."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a serious paranoia problem?"

"I'm sorry, Leesh, but I can't help it."

"Just try to relax. If I didn't want to be your girlfriend I would have told you so in the first place. As it is, I like being your girlfriend. I also like spending time with you and kissing you. I _especially_ like kissing you."

As Alicia smiled up at him in a placating sort of way, George slowly began to relax. Alicia Spinnet liked kissing him. Suddenly Oliver didn't seem so much of an obstacle or competitor. "I've given you two weeks to get used to being my girlfriend so we must be able to spend time alone now."

"I'll tell you what, if you behave yourself at lunch we'll spend the remainder of the day together."

"We'd be completely alone?"

"Completely alone," Alicia confirmed. "We'll do anything you want to do."

"Anything?"

"Yep." Alicia saw George smirk and she quickly added, "Within reason, of course."

"Of course," George said, still smirking.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely."

"Splendid," Alicia said, wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck. "Let's get going before breakfast ends."

"Hey, not so fast, missy." George grabbed her hand and drew her gently to him. "You still haven't given me a good morning kiss."

Alicia put her hands on his waist and kissed him softly. Although she'd only done it a few times, Alicia greatly enjoyed kissing George. He was a natural at it and there was a familiarity about the action that she had never experienced with Oliver. It was almost as if she and George has kissed before.

"Satisfied?" Alicia enquired as she stepped back.

"No," George answered honestly.

"Well, it will have to do for now because I'm really hungry."

The couple hurried down to the Great Hall and arrived just as the first people were leaving to meet Filch at the front gates. They had just enough time to grab some muffins and toast to eat along the way.

"Nice day, isn't it, Alicia?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Fred as the group left the school grounds. He was smiling broadly like the cat that got the proverbial cream. Beside him, Lee was wearing a very similar look.

"You told them!" Alicia accused Angelina and Katie.

"We couldn't help it!" Katie exclaimed defensively.

Angelina nodded fervently in agreement. "It's such a sensational story, Leesh."

"So it's all true, then?" Fred asked. "Even the bit about the shower?"

George stopped walking abruptly and turned to Alicia who was a few steps behind him. "What's this about a shower?"

"I thought he knew," Angelina said, looking apprehensively at the unfolding scene.

"I didn't tell him everything," Alicia explained with a sigh. "There were some things he simply didn't need to know."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here and tell me about this shower."

"It isn't a big deal, George."

"It is if you felt you needed to keep it from me."

"Right. Get over here and I'll tell you all about it." Alicia grabbed George's arm and waved her friends away.

George pried her fingers from his bicep and tried to get away. "Look, if you're going to tell me that you lost your virginity to Oliver Wood in a shower then I don't want to hear it."

Alicia made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as the girls. I did _not_ lose my virginity to Oliver in a shower, or anywhere else for that matter. Our first kiss just happened to occur when we were both standing – fully-clothed – in the same shower cubicle."

"That's it?"

"That's _it_! Honestly, I was only fifteen when it happened. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to do anything else?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you or anything," George said.

"I don't want a jealous boyfriend, all right? If you're going to continue to overreact at every little thing then you might as well not come to lunch."

"I'll try harder," George vowed immediately. "I won't be jealous, paranoid or insecure anymore."

Alicia smiled at him as her stomach filled with butterflies. Something odd was happening to her. All of a sudden she had power over someone else. At that moment she realised she could make George do anything she wanted him to. As the saying goes, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Are you angry at me?" George asked worriedly.

Alicia considered her options. If she said yes, George could very well fall to his knees and kiss her feet. As interesting as that prospect was, Alicia realised she couldn't do anything like that to George.

It simply wouldn't be right to use his feelings to her advantage. Alicia had to repeat this mantra in her mind four times before she was able to take George's hand and kiss him on the cheek. "I'm not angry at you. You're too cute."

George looked unbelievably relieved. "I'm glad my cuteness has finally come in handy. Care to accompany me to Zonko's?"

"Sure."

George and Alicia met the other four at Zonko's where there was a post-Christmas sale on. The boys became quite giddy and refused to be dragged from the shop for an hour. While their boyfriends stocked up on supplies the girls visited Gladrags and Honeydukes. The entire time they were alone, Angelina and Katie asked question after question about Oliver, which Alicia answered diligently.

As the morning wore on, Alicia kept glancing at her watch nervously. "We have to meet Oliver outside the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes," Alicia informed her friends. "You better go fetch the boys, Angelina."

"We'll meet you in Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Katie called after Angelina as she headed for Zonko's.

Alicia silently followed Katie to the Quidditch store and wandered around listlessly. Quality Quidditch Supplies was Alicia's favourite shop in Hogsmeade but today she couldn't muster much enthusiasm. Katie watched her walk right by a display of brand new Chaser accessories and knew something was definitely wrong.

"You know, we could just tell Oliver you weren't feeling well and you could go back to the castle and not see him," Katie offered.

"No, I think I need to see him," Alicia said, shaking her head jerkily. "I just don't want to see this woman he's bringing with him. What if she's his girlfriend?"

"Does it even matter? You have George now," Katie pointed out.

"I know."

"Bloody hell, what more could you possibly want?"

Alicia didn't answer, turning instead to examine a set of wrist guards. Katie frowned but decided not to pursue the matter. If Alicia was only going to continue to be cryptic and non-responsive the conversation would be pointless.

"Here they come," Alicia announced, pointing out the window.

Angelina was returning with the twins and Lee, who were each carrying shopping bags. Alicia had a feeling that the next few days were going to be particularly unpleasant for the first years that the boys liked to use as guinea pigs.

When George entered the store he immediately joined Alicia by the glove display. He stood beside her in respectful silence as she searched for a new pair of gloves. As soon as she found her size she turned to George and took his hand.

"Time to meet Oliver," she said casually. "I wonder how he's been."

George had been wondering exactly the same thing. Personally, he was hoping Oliver had put on weight, gone prematurely bald and lost his front teeth. That would get rid of any lingering feelings Alicia had for him.

"I'm sure he's fine," George said, banishing the image of fat, bald, toothless Oliver from his mind.

"Well, I hope his team-mate is normal. I met some seriously strange women at the World Cup."

"How strange?" Lee asked, coming up behind Alicia and making her jump.

Alicia peered over her shoulder to find four pairs of eyes waiting for her to elaborate. "Imagine Snape in a tiara and spangly hot pants then times it by five. These women were borderline psychotic. The Puddlemere Seeker's girlfriend was the worst."

"Brandi Fox?" Fred, George and Lee said at the same time.

"How do you know her?" Alicia demanded.

George shrugged a little uncomfortably. "Seen her in magazines and stuff."

"Really? What kind of magazines are we talking about here?" Angelina asked icily. "European Quidditch? Witch Weekly? Perhaps the Quibbler?"

"Not quite," Lee answered, putting his arm around Katie as she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Angelina narrowed her eyes. "I thought so."

Fred held up his hands defensively. "The magazine belonged to Bill. We only read it for the articles."

"Sure you did," Alicia said dubiously.

"Alicia was going to tell us about crazy Quidditch ladies," George interrupted quickly, wanting to change the subject before he got into trouble.

"Right. I'll have to tell you the whole horrifying story another day, but the award for craziness went to your friend Brandi. She actually asked me to touch her breasts."

There was a loud crash as Fred stepped back into a display of second-hand brooms. One by one, the brooms fell like dominoes until they were all in a pile on top on the prone Weasley twin. The others broke into uproarious laughter as he tried to push the brooms away.

"Did you touch them?" Fred asked, struggling to get up as no one offered to help him.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Angelina and Katie. "Yes I did. Then we had a pillow fight in our underwear."

Fred's eyes widened for a second, then he realised she was joking. "That was unnecessarily vindictive."

"Vindictive: yes. Unnecessary: no," Angelina said, kicking a few broomsticks off her boyfriend.

"Sorry to ruin your fantasy," Alicia apologised insincerely. "You had better clean up your mess. I'll go pay for my gloves then meet Oliver."

George said, "I'll come with you."

Somehow Alicia hadn't doubted that he would. With her escort close beside her, Alicia paid for her new gloves and went back out into the main street of Hogsmeade. George took her gloves from her and put them in his Zonko's bag so she wouldn't have to carry them. The snow had melted into puddles of slushy mud that Alicia and George had to dodge as they headed for the Three Broomsticks.

"There he is," Alicia said quietly as they rounded the corner.

It took George a second longer to spot him in the crowd. Some girls moved aside and there he was. Much to George's dismay, he wasn't fat or bald.

"He looks…healthy," Alicia commented, her voice slightly raspy.

George began to feel slightly uneasy again so he took Alicia's hand and held it tightly. He was planning on making their relationship very clear to Oliver.

"He's alone. Where is she? Do you see her, George? Maybe she couldn't come. Or maybe they broke up. Can you see her yet?" Alicia rattled on, seemingly oblivious to the fact that George had taken her hand.

Oliver turned and caught sight of them. He waved and smiled brightly. Evidently he hadn't lost any of his teeth. In fact, he appeared to have even more sparkling white teeth than before.

Alicia waved back and began to walk faster, dragging a less-eager George along with her. Alicia elbowed her way through people till she reached Oliver. She stopped abruptly in front of him and the unlikely trio shared a horrifically awkward moment.

No one spoke. No one moved. George was staring at Alicia, who was staring at her shoes. Oliver was looking a little confused as he stared at their entwined hands. When Alicia got over her sudden bout of shyness she gave Oliver a cumbersome one-armed hug. George wouldn't let go of her hand, which made it a little difficult to manage.

"It's really good to see you, Alicia," Oliver said as he kissed her on the cheek.

George tugged Alicia back to his side and put his arm around her waist possessively. Once again, Alicia hardly seemed to notice the action. "It's good to see you, too. You look well."

"So do you." Oliver glanced at George then back at Alicia. "Are you two?"

"Yep," George answered quickly and firmly. "She's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. We're together now. Boyfriend and girlfriend."

Oliver smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, I knew it was bound to happen sometime. I'm really happy for you. If any two people in the world are meant for each other it's you guys."

"Thanks, that's sweet of you to say."

"I truly meant it." Oliver turned to George and added, "Just make sure you look after her."

George's countenance shifted from smug to defensive. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you suggesting that I won't look after her?"

"He didn't mean anything by it," Alicia placated. "Just let it go."

Oliver looked a little taken aback by George's reaction. "Er, all I meant was that you should look after her. She doesn't need another negligent boyfriend who's going to take her for granted."

"So you think you know what Alicia needs now?"

"No. Do you?" Oliver asked, beginning to take a disliking to George's attitude.

"Stop being so utterly ridiculous," Alicia ordered. "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. And for your information, Oliver, George takes very good care of me. Furthermore, Oliver wasn't attacking you, George."

"If you say so," George mumbled, clearly unconvinced.

"We already talked about this," Alicia reminded him quietly.

Oliver raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Mind your own business," George snapped.

"We're fine. Everything's fine. Never better."

Oliver let the subject drop, but Alicia knew he would question her later in private. "Where are the others hiding?" he asked.

"They're back at Quality Quidditch Supplies cleaning up a display of broomsticks that Fred knocked over."

"Should I bother to ask why he knocked them over?"

"Probably not."

Alicia shared a smile with Oliver while George watched them like a hawk. "Where's your girlfriend, Oliver?" George asked, hoping to throw him off a bit.

"Girlfriend?" Oliver repeated, looking rather mystified. "What girlfriend?"

"The one you were supposed to bring with you," Alicia said, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Oh, her. No, you misunderstood. Kathryn is just a Chaser on my team."

George bit back a groan. So much for getting rid of Oliver that way. "But you fancy her, right? That's why you brought her with you?"

Oliver gave George a look that was equal parts confusion and curiosity. "I don't fancy her at all. Kathryn actually wanted to come so she could meet Alicia, Angelina and Katie because I always tell her how great they are. Besides, she's dating our coach's son."

"So you don't have a girlfriend at all?" Alicia asked.

"I've been too busy for that sort of thing," Oliver dismissed.

"Come on, someone must have caught your eye," George pressed.

"Not in the same way that Alicia once did." Oliver gave Alicia a tiny wink and she blushed.

George tightened his grip on her. "Yeah, well my girlfriend's special in that way."

"She certainly is," Oliver said, causing Alicia to blush again.

"Stop sweet-talking my girlfriend, Wood," George replied, trying to keep his voice light and jovial.

"Sorry. Force of habit, I guess."

To hide her embarrassment Alicia looked over her shoulder in search of the others. Her companions were acting strangely. Between Oliver flattering her and George digging his fingers into her hip, she felt like running back to the castle and crawling into her bed. Thankfully, her _normal_ friends were approaching.

"They're finally coming."

George and Oliver shared a relieved sigh at the news. "I better go fetch Kathryn from Honeydukes. Be back in a minute," Oliver promised.

Alicia watched him leave then turned to George. She put her hand on his cheek and said, "If you don't relax your jaw your teeth will crack."

"And I bet you wouldn't even notice. I could walk around toothless for hours without you noticing me."

"Oh, don't sulk, Georgie. Just hold on for a couple of hours then I'm all yours." Alicia gently removed his arm from her waist. "And I promise I won't run away if you let go of me."

"I'd still prefer to keep hold of you," George said.

Alicia took his hand. "Ok, just don't crush my fingers."

"I'll do my best."

"So where's your lover-boy gone?" Fred asked, poking Alicia in the back as he came up behind her.

"He's _not_ my lover-boy."

"Don't say stuff like that around Oliver," George added sternly. "You know what, don't even mention it."

"_Don't even mention it_?" Fred repeated, looking horrified and betrayed. "I've missed out on a year of ridicule. There's no way I can let it slide anymore."

"If you care about me at all you'll forget about it." George gave his brother a meaningful look that he knew would work.

"Fine," Fred yielded, "but I get to write him a letter as soon as he leaves."

"A letter wouldn't do any harm," George agreed.

Alicia vehemently disagreed, but she didn't a chance to verbally object because Oliver had just exited Honeydukes. "Where's his girlfriend?" Katie asked.

Alicia shrugged. "Must still be in Honeydukes. Anyway, before you came he told us her name's Kathryn and she isn't his girlfriend."

"He doesn't even _fancy_ her," George informed them solemnly.

No one was really sure if this was a good or bad thing. Angelina almost smiled, but hesitated and looked enquiringly at her friend. "Wait, are we meant to be happy or sad about this?"

"You can feel whatever you want to feel," Alicia said. "Personally, I don't care at all."

"You sure about that?" Fred asked, eyeing her with uncharacteristic shrewdness.

"I'm positive, but thank you for asking, Frederick."

Oliver, who had walked within earshot, grinned at his former Beater. "She's using full names. What have you done this time?"

"He's just being his normal, irritating self."

"Well, it's good to see that some things don't change."

"And some things do." Angelina put her arm around Fred's waist and Oliver's eyes widened.

"Don't forget about us," Lee chimed in, taking Katie's hand.

"You guys as well?"

Fred said, "Yeah, we were all really bored without Quidditch and decided we'd go off and have a snog to pass the time."

Oliver frowned in disapproval. "I was hoping you were all keeping up with your training in preparation for next year. Kissing may be fun but it won't help you win the Cup."

It was Angelina who finally let the cat out of the bag. She didn't take too kindly to being scolded by her former captain. "I don't think that's necessarily true. Last year you managed to win the Cup _and_ sneak in a few kisses."

Oliver glanced at Alicia and sighed. "I suppose that means you told them all?"

Alicia was going to answer but was beaten to it by George. "You didn't seriously expect her to keep the whole stupid thing a secret forever, did you?"

Oliver shook his head at George and said, "Of course not, I'm just surprised that Fred hasn't made any comments yet."

Fred, who had been looking rather strained, finally had to let go. "You mean a comment about the private Quidditch lessons you two engaged in? You want a comment about how Alicia showed you how to properly handle Quaffles and you taught her the best way to polish a broomstick?"

"_Fred_!" Alicia shrieked, turning pink and becoming flustered.

"Don't be vulgar," Angelina scolded as she secretly stifled a giggle.

"Well, is it out of your system now?" Oliver asked.

Fred gave a satisfied nod. "For the moment."

"Good. Kathryn is coming over and I'd prefer it if no one made anymore crude jokes. I spent ages convincing her that you were all normal."

Alicia spun around and craned her neck to get a look at this mystery woman. Amongst the familiar Hogwarts students an unfamiliar figure was approaching. Alicia was suddenly very glad that Kathryn was otherwise spoken for. She was much too pretty not to peak Oliver's interest. And, of course, Oliver was more than good looking enough to attract her attention.

Although Oliver hadn't mentioned how old she was, Alicia figured she had to be at least twenty-one. She looked very fit and was about as tall as Angelina. Her medium length hair was black at the roots and gradually got lighter till the tips were almost blonde.

Oliver waved her over and she smiled and joined the group. Alicia saw that her eyes were as multi-shaded as her hair. They were pale, icy blue with a navy ring around the iris. The whole effect made Alicia hate her own boring brown eyes and her annoying curly hair.

"Everyone, this is my team-mate Kathryn."

Fred elbowed Lee out of the way and held his hand out to her. "Hello, my name's Fred Weasley, but you can call me Fred. Actually, you can call me Fred Weasley if you like. Call me whatever you like. Or just whistle in my general direction."

Kathryn looked startled and even a little frightened. Angelina grabbed Fred's jumper and pulled him back to her side. "I'm so sorry. He's not right in the head. He was dropped as a baby…repeatedly."

Kathryn smiled shyly and looked around at everyone. "I'm sorry I kept you all waiting, but it's been so long since I've been to Honeydukes. I had to stock up on chocolate."

"My girlfriend loves Honeydukes chocolate as well," George said brightly.

Kathryn turned to the couple and smiled prettily. "If he's Fred then you must be George and that would make your girlfriend Alicia."

"Yeah, I'm Alicia and he's George. We're all glad you could join us for lunch," Alicia said dutifully.

Kathryn shook her hand and Alicia was finding it harder to dislike her. "Thank you for letting me tag along. I've been looking forward to meeting you all for such a long time. Oliver never stops talking about what a great team he had at Hogwarts. He's already given everyone at the club a play-by-play account of the Cup winning game."

"That sounds like our Oliver," Katie giggled.

"If you've all finished picking on me, I think we should get inside before all the tables are taken."

"Oh, you know we love you, Oliver," Angelina said, slapping him on the back.

"Some of us more than others," Fred muttered, giving Alicia a sly look.

Kathryn turned to him enquiringly but all he did was smile back. Oliver ushered Kathryn into the Three Broomsticks and gave Fred a warning glare over his shoulder. Fred shrugged innocently then yelped when Alicia pinched him under the arm.

"Ow! What was that bloody for?"

"You know what it was bloody for, you bloody idiot. Quit making trouble and keep your mouth shut."

Fred rubbed the tender spot under his arm and scowled. "Keep your girlfriend on her leash, George."

Alicia looked as if she was going to pinch him again so George put his arm around her and drew her into the noisy pub. The group found a large round table in the back corner. George pulled out Alicia's chair then sat down beside her. As everyone was busy arranging themselves around the table, George moved his chair even closer to Alicia's

When Alicia moved slightly their knees clashed and she sighed wearily. "You don't have to be so close."

"Sorry, love." George moved his chair back about half a centimetre. "Would you like a Butterbeer?"

"Actually, I think I'll just have an apple juice." Alicia had not been able to drink Butterbeer since her disastrous experimentation with alcohol.

Madam Rosmerta came over and took their drink orders.

"I'll pay for everything, Alicia," George offered.

"No, I'll pay for myself." Alicia wanted to add that George really shouldn't be throwing money around, especially since buying her the gold bracelet, but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of Oliver.

George refused to take no for an answer. "Please let me take care of it. This is kind of meant to be our first date, after all."

Oliver snorted from across the table. "Doesn't seem like a very romantic date," he commented, looking around the crowded table to illustrate his point.

"That's rather hypocritical considering you once thought it would be nice to take Alicia to a Quidditch match then leave her with a bunch of strangers."

Kathryn, who had been observing quietly, suddenly spoke up. "Wait a second, you dated Alicia?"

Oliver nodded. "Alicia and I had a thing while I was still at school."

"A thing? I thought it was a relationship," Alicia said tartly.

"It wasn't much of one."

"And whose fault do you suppose that was?"

"Mostly mine," Oliver admitted under Alicia's scrutiny.

"So you're the mystery girl!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Oh, she's not terribly mysterious," Oliver said dryly.

"Are you talking about me?" Alicia asked, looking on with confusion.

"Yes, you're the girl in the interview. Isn't she, Oliver?"

"Drinks are coming," was all he said.

The arrival of drinks and the ordering of lunch provided a momentary distraction, but Alicia still wanted to know what was going on. As soon as Madam Rosmerta left, Alicia took a sip of her juice and said, "All right, what's this about an interview?"

"Didn't Oliver tell you?"

"Be quiet and drink your pumpkin juice, Kathryn," Oliver said tersely.

Kathryn completely ignored him. "Oliver here was interviewed by Teen Witch. He's their 'Next Big Thing' for January."

Fred, George and Lee burst out laughing at the thought of the ex-Quidditch captain being featured in a magazine for young witches. Alicia, Angelina and Katie just looked shocked.

"It wasn't my idea!" Oliver insisted defensively. "The publicity department at Puddlemere set it up and I had no choice."

"I'm going to buy a copy as soon as lunch is over," Katie vowed.

"No need, I brought a spare copy along with me." Kathryn reached into her handbag and drew out a glossy magazine.

"I told you not to bring that," Oliver hissed as he made a grab for it.

Kathryn was too quick for him; the magazine was flying across the table. Angelina deftly plucked it out of the air and began to flip through it.

"Go to page twenty three."

"Kathryn!"

"Relax, it's a perfectly harmless interview."

Oliver buried his face in his hands as Alicia began to read along with Angelina. It was pretty innocuous stuff.

_What's your favourite colour? Who's your favourite member of The Weird Sisters? What's your idea of a perfect date? Boxers or briefs?_

Angelina raised her eyebrows. "Briefs, huh? I've always wondered that myself."

"I'd always pictured you as the boxers type, Oliver," Katie said thoughtfully.

"Oh, so you've imagined Oliver in his underwear?" Lee asked his girlfriend.

"Who hasn't?" Angelina interjected. Alicia snatched the magazine from her friend's hand and continued to read furiously.

"I can safely say that I've never imagined him in his underwear."

"Shut up, Fred, that was a rhetorical questions. And at least we don't look at pervy magazines."

"We only read the articles!"

Alicia shut her friends out as they engaged in another one of their strange argument. Just after Angelina had stopped reading, the article began to get personal. An uncomfortable weight settled in Alicia's stomach as she read further.

_Q: WHERE DID YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST KISS?_

_A: It was at Hogwarts. I think it was in a corridor. I can't remember exactly, but it was very innocent._

Oliver's first kiss had occurred in the shower cubicle with Alicia. It had hardly been innocent either. Alicia looked up at Oliver, but he still was still covering his face with his hands. Alicia turned her attention back to the interview only to find it got worse.

_Q: AND WITH WHOM DID YOU SHARE THIS KISS?_

_A: Just a girl I knew at school. She wasn't anyone special._

_Q: WERE YOU A COUPLE?_

_A: We were together for a while but it didn't progress very far._

_Q: WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH HER?_

_A: She had some issues to work through. She had commitment problems and stuff. I tried to be supportive, but there was only so much I could do_

_Q: I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ANY GIRL WOULD HAVE TROUBLE COMMITTING TO YOU. CAN YOU GIVE US HER NAME?_

_A: To tell you the truth, I can't even remember her name._

_Q: ARE YOU SINGLE NOW?_

_A: Yes, I am._

_There you have it, girls. This Quidditch hottie is totally available. You heard it first at **Teen Witch**!_

Alicia blinked a few times before looking back up at Oliver. He had finally lowered his hands and was peering at her over his fingertips. From his eyes alone, Alicia could tell that he was embarrassed, guilty and apologetic. She tried desperately to remain calm and not react badly.

The others were still arguing about whether it was worse to imagine half naked men or look at half naked women. Angelina and Katie had dragged Kathryn into it and they appeared to be winning easily.

At least Alicia assumed they were winning. Her mind wasn't registering anything except the fact that Oliver didn't think she was special or important enough to make an impact on his life. He made a great show of caring about her, but it was obviously a front. She had been nothing more than a momentary distraction from Quidditch.

"What's wrong?"

Alicia turned to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who actually cared about her. Her boyfriend who maybe even loved her. He looked so concerned.

"Alicia?"

She dropped the magazine on the floor by her feet. It didn't matter that she meant nothing to Oliver. She meant something to George and that was worth a lot more.

As Oliver looked on, Alicia threw herself at George. She all but crawled into his lap in order to give him the fiercest kiss she could muster. George groaned as she half sat on him and twisted her tongue into his mouth.

The spectacle stopped Angelina mid-rant, which isn't an easy thing to do. Conversation ceased and all eyes turned to George and Alicia. Fred began to make gagging noises. "I've completely lost my appetite."

"That'll be the day," Angelina scoffed.

George struggled to gain some control and managed to push Alicia back onto her seat and tear his lips away from her. "What was that all about?" he asked, holding her back in case she tried to jump him again.

"I felt like kissing you. Are you complaining?"

"God no. It just might be better if you waited till we were alone."

Fred threw his hand in the air. "I second that!"

Alicia smirked rather saucily and licked her lips indulgently. She shot a smouldering look across the table at Oliver. He was staring at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Ooh, my appetite just returned," Fred announced.

Madam Rosmerta placed steaming plates of delicious food in front of everyone. Alicia took off her scarf and draped it over the back of George's chair. He was biting his lip and staring at her intently.

"All right, George?" Alicia asked, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Fine, I guess," he replied uncertainly.

As you can imagine, the conversation during lunch was rather laboured. No controversial subjects were breached for fear of an unpleasant argument so the spectrum of topics ended up being rather narrow. It began with Quidditch then progressed to the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The Tournament led them to the inevitable subject of Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger. This almost created a confrontation because Fred was convinced she liked Ron while Angelina insisted that she liked Harry. It got worse when Katie jumped in and was adamant that Harry was going to live a monk-like existence and have no interaction with women. Lee then accused Katie of fancying Harry.

It was Oliver who finally steered the conversation back to Quidditch. "Hey, have I mentioned that we play the Holyhead Harpies next week?"

"You've only mentioned it _four_ times," George muttered so that only Alicia heard him.

"Did you say something?" Oliver asked politely.

"Just that the Harpies are my girlfriend's favourite team."

Kathryn perked up at this news. "I suppose you'd like to play for them when you graduate, Alicia."

"Um…"

"I know some people there. I could put in a good word for you," Kathryn offered kindly.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Alicia said, feeling awkward as everyone watched.

"Alicia doesn't want to play Quidditch after school. She wants to be a journalist," Oliver explained.

"Really? Have you heard about John Huntly? Just before Christmas he-"

"I'm sure Angelina would appreciate it if you mentioned her to the Harpies," Alicia interrupted.

"Wow. Would you really do that for me? It would be great if you could give them my stats. Oh, could you get a scout to come out to a game next year?" Angelina gushed.

"My boyfriend actually knows one of the scouts really well. I could get him to talk to her for you."

"That would be excellent! By the way, did I tell you your hair is really pretty?"

"Er, no."

"I meant to. It's really pretty," Angelina said, beaming at her new best friend.

The rest of lunch progressed in much the same fashion. George gave Alicia strange looks, which she returned with smiles. Oliver wouldn't even look Alicia in the eye and Angelina kept telling Kathryn she had pretty hair/eyes/fingernails/clothes. Finally, as things were reaching new heights of oddness, Kathryn said that she had to get back to meet up with her boyfriend.

"It was wonderful to meet you," Angelina said, clasping Kathryn's hand outside the Three Broomsticks.

Kathryn gently rescued her hand and smiled at everyone. "It was nice meeting you all. I hope I get to see you play someday."

"Are you leaving as well?" Alicia asked Oliver.

He glanced at her quickly. "I was going to stick around for about half an hour. I think there's something I need to sort out. Just let me walk Kathryn away from the main street and I'll be right back."

Alicia knew he wanted to talk to her privately so she nodded slightly. Everyone said goodbye to Kathryn (Angelina hugged her) and watched her leave with Oliver.

"What a lovely women. Wasn't she lovely? And so pretty as well," Angelina said as soon as they had disappeared into the crowd.

"Angel, you can stop kissing up now. She isn't even here," Fred pointed out.

"I wasn't kissing up!"

"Really? You hardly even spoke to her before she mentioned she knew a Harpies scout."

"And what about you? You wouldn't stop drooling over her!"

George pulled Alicia aside slightly and whispered excitedly in her ear. "Now that the day is ours I thought we'd go somewhere a little less crowded."

Alicia shifted her gaze around uneasily. "I left my scarf in the pub. I better go get it."

"You wait here, I'll get it."

Alicia smiled gratefully. As soon as he was gone the smile disappeared. She was not looking forward to telling him that he would have to wait a little longer. While George was gone Alicia watched her friends argue about who drooled over Kathryn more. Obviously, it had been Angelina.

"I got it," George said, putting Alicia's scarf in his Zonko's bag as he emerging from the Three Broomstick. He did not tell Alicia about the other item he retrieved. "Are you ready to go?"

"But Oliver's coming back."

"He can hang around with the others," George said. "You promised we'd get to spend time alone after lunch."

"I know I said that, but Oliver wants to talk to me," Alicia said uneasily.

"Then I'll come with you."

Somehow Alicia knew he was going to say that. She sighed and shook her head. "He wants to speak to me privately."

"Is that so? I wonder what he could want to talk about without me around?"

"You're doing it again," Alicia warned.

George's face turned red, beginning with his ears. "I put up with a lot from you, Alicia. I pretended not to notice that you got dressed up for Oliver. I ignored it when the two of you flirted. I didn't even say a word when you used me to make him jealous."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do any of those things!"

"Don't delude yourself," he said bitterly. "You've pushed me right to the edge, Alicia."

By this point they had attracted quite a bit of attention to themselves. Fred especially was watching them with all the subtlety of a hungry vulture. "What's going on with you two?" he demanded.

"Keep out of it, Fred." George turned back to Alicia. "So, do you have anything to say?"

Alicia drew herself up to her full height. "You're damn right I have something to say. Firstly, _you're_ the deluded one. Secondly, you've also pushed me right to edge today. You wouldn't let go of me and you referred to me as 'your girlfriend' eleven times! I have a name and an identity separate from you!"

"Separate? That's how you want it then?"

Alicia shrugged, trying to catch her breath and calm down. "It's obviously what you want."

George's lips twisted into a grimace. "Fine. I'm going back to the castle. Enjoy your time with Wood."

George stormed off, ignoring Fred's attempts to subdue him. Alicia watched him go then turned to meet Fred's accusatory glare. "Don't you dare say a single word," she snarled.

Fred remained undaunted and angry. Just as he was about to speak Angelina slammed her hand over his mouth. "Let it go. They'll sort it out themselves."

"That was quite a show," said a familiar voice from behind Alicia.

She turned around and scowled at Oliver. "Ugh, not you too. You can all bugger off and mind your own business."

Alicia brushed past Oliver and stalked off towards the Shrieking Shack. She sat on a bench that was in front of the old house. She put her head in her hands and mere seconds later she heard footsteps. "What part of bugger off don't you understand, Oliver?"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen." He sat beside her and rubbed his cold hands together. "If you had really wanted to be alone you would have gone somewhere less obvious. You always come to this bench to watch the Shrieking Shack because you're hoping to find out what haunts it."

"That's just great, Oliver. You never paid attention to my habits when we were together and now you're an expert on me."

"George seems to pay a lot of attention to you."

"I refuse to talk about him with you," Alicia snapped.

"Well it was worth a try. What would you like to talk about?"

Alicia was silent for a moment. Her anger had subsided slightly now that she was away from George. She sat back and stared at the overcast sky. "What do you think Kathryn really thought of us?"

"I'm quite sure she found you all rather crazy."

"That's nice."

"Crazy in a harmless, Professor Trelawney sort of way, of course. Certainly not homicidally crazy like Sirius Black."

"That's comforting."

Oliver sighed. "As much fun as this small talk is, I want to explain about that interview."

"I don't want to talk about that either."

"Well I do, so shut up and listen."

"You'd better make it good then," Alicia humphed, folding her arms and continuing to stare up at the sky.

"I hope you've realised that all of the stuff I said was crap. The Puddlemere publicists told me what to say."

"Sure."

"Come on, Alicia. For an aspiring journalist you're very naïve about how the world works. I had to make myself available in the interview to keep all the girls happy. Do you think they'd care about me at all if I was married and had three children?"

Alicia begrudgingly had to admit he had a point. The media was able to manipulate people with astounding ease. It could begin with as little as a rumour or a misinterpreted quote. By creating a new character for Oliver they were insuring his continued popularity with a particular demographic.

"Fine. I believe you."

Oliver said, "But it's clearly upset you so I'll ask them to re-interview me as soon as I get home."

"Don't be stupid. I don't care what the interview does or doesn't say about me."

"You're upset about George then?"

At the mention of his name, Alicia's anger spiked. "Of course I'm upset about George. He's acting like an idiot. I don't know what's going on with him."

"You don't?" Oliver asked, looking a little surprised.

Alicia sat forward and frowned at Oliver. "No. Am I _meant_ to know?"

"Just how long have you been together for?"

"Two weeks," Alicia answered.

"That's not very long. I suppose you haven't had a lot of time to think it through…"

"Think _what_ through? Tell me what I'm supposed to know!" she ordered, now frustrated beyond belief.

"Has George ever told you when he first started liking you?"

Alicia had to think about that for a second. "Well, just this morning he mentioned something about the end of third year…but it can't have been that long."

"I think you'll find it has been that long. Now, what year were you in when we went out?"

"You know I was in fifth year. This isn't answering my question, Oliver," Alicia groaned.

"I'll repeat it for you. Listen carefully," Oliver instructed, speaking clearly and slowly. "George started liking you in third year and we went out in fifth year. What does that tell you?"

Alicia still had no idea what he was on about. "It tells me you're a huge stupid prat and I hate you. I don't know what the hell's going on and it's starting to hurt my brain!"

Oliver swore and grabbed her head roughly. He forced her to look him square in the eye. "If George started liking you in third year then he must have still liked you in fifth year. Nod if you understand."

Alicia nodded meekly. Oliver nodded back. "Ok. That's progress. Now tell me who walked in on us kissing in your room."

"George," she squeaked.

"And who was the only one who knew about us and could therefore ruin everything?"

"George."

"But he didn't tell anyone. Who did you go to when you wanted to talk about me?"

"Oh God."

"I think you're getting it. Lastly, who accompanied us on our secret snog sessions?"

"Oh _God_."

"Has it finally clicked?" Oliver asked, dropping his hands.

"Oh God."

"You've already said that."

Alicia struggled to keep her voice steady. "It's worse than you think. He says he was in love with me while I was with you. I feel like I'm going to pass out. Oh God."

"Stop saying that."

"I can't. This is catastrophic."

"There's more," Oliver informed her regrettably.

"_More_? I don't think I can handle anymore. Oh-"

"Don't say it. Don't say anything while I explain. The absolute truth is that I knew George liked you while we were dating. I don't know about any of this love stuff but I realised that he wanted you that day he found out about us."

Alicia punched Oliver in the arm. "Bastard! You knew what he was going through and you didn't stop it? I ought to break your nose!"

"Hey, I need that arm for Quidditch and I like my nose as it is. For the record, I did try to sort things out when I went to George's room after he caught us. I was going to step aside but George got angry and wouldn't let me do it. He didn't care about himself at all; he just wanted to know that you were happy."

"He did that for me?"

"That's not all he did, Licia. Do you remember your sixteenth birthday?" Oliver asked, still rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Yes," Alicia answered. "You got me that beautiful crystal Quaffle. I always keep it beside my bed."

"What did George get you?"

Alicia scrunched up her nose in thought. "Um, some peppermint toads. Why?"

Looking very uncomfortable, Oliver said, "I actually forgot your birthday and didn't have a present for you."

"Idiot." Alicia punched his other arm.

"Ow! I was totally prepared to apologise and grovel but George wouldn't let me. He said you would be upset that I forgot so he gave me his present. He was the one who bought you the engraved Quaffle."

Alicia almost burst into tears at this revelation. She'd gone on and on to him about how sweet Oliver was. George hadn't even batted an eye.

"You all right?"

Alicia shook her head and bit her lower lip so it would stop trembling. Every ounce of anger had drained away to be replaced with stinging regret and pain. How could she have been so insensitive, ungrateful and blind?

"There were probably other incidences that I don't know about, but for as long as I've known you I've seen George bend over backwards to make you happy."

"I don't want to hear anymore," she croaked as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

Oliver began to wring his hands nervously. "Oh no. I didn't mean to make you cry. Please don't cry."

Alicia leant forward and put her forehead on her knees and let a few more tears fall. Oliver put his arm around her awkwardly, but Alicia elbowed him in the ribs and jumped to her feet. "You should have told me what was going on regardless of what George said!"

Oliver clutched his side and glared at her. "It was none of my business. George could have told you his true feelings at any time so I figured he had good reason to wait. I didn't want to interfere."

"But you're interfering now! What's the difference?"

"Now I'm stepping in because I don't want to see you make a huge mistake. George needs you and I have a feeling you need him as well. This morning I was trying to test him."

"George doesn't need to be tested, you condescending arse. He's ten times the boyfriend you ever were!"

"Hey, calm down, all right?" Oliver stood up and held his hands out to her as if she were a skittish horse rather than an angry teenager. "George once told me that you deserved a boyfriend who would fight for you and do anything for you. I tried to flirt with you to see what he would do."

"He didn't get very aggressive at all," Alicia said slowly. "He didn't fight for me."

"Exactly. He knew you'd be upset if he fought with me. He reacted exactly as I expected him to. George would do anything for you."

Alicia put a hand to her throat and closed her eyes. "I feel ill."

"I think you should sort this all out before it gets any worse. Go talk to George," Oliver urged.

"George's never stayed angry at me for very long. He's probably on his way back here now. He'll be here any minute."

"Will he?"

Alicia's stomach dropped. "You don't think he'll come to me?"

"I don't know. He's been running after you for a long time. Maybe you should do the chasing for a change."

"Ok. Yeah. Sure. I can do that."

"You're a Chaser, after all," Oliver said with a wry smile.

"I'm going to find him and fix this right now!"

Alicia turned and ran five steps then stopped abruptly. She ran back, sliding to a stop in front of Oliver. "Sorry I yelled at you, insulted you and hit you and stuff."

Oliver shrugged nonchalantly. "S'ok. I probably deserved it."

"You did, but you've made up for it now." Alicia hugged him quickly, squeezing his ribs. "I'll let you know what happens. Bye, Oliver!"

Alicia ran like she had never run before. Not that she'd ever done a lot of running anyway. She sprinted straight down the main street, passed her stunned friends and splashed through numerous muddy puddles. The cold air stung her face and turned her ears red, making her wish she had her scarf.

Alicia ran across the grounds and into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. She paused, gulping air into her protesting lungs and looking around. George could literally be anywhere in the castle. Alicia had to think carefully. If he were still angry he wouldn't want anyone to disturb him. That meant he would go to a place where no one would expect to find him.

Of course, knowing George he'd do the exact opposite and go somewhere really obvious. Alicia decided she would go to the least obvious place first and if he wasn't there she'd go to the most obvious place. If he wasn't there she would keep looking until she found him…even if that took all day.

The library seemed like the least likely place to find George so she headed there first. The castle was almost empty so she ran through the silent corridors without heed till she reached the doors of the library. Inside it was all but deserted and Alicia tiptoed by Madam Pince and along a row of dusty books.

There were about a dozen students scattered around the main study area, but George wasn't one of them. Alicia groaned in disappointment and was shushed by a small Ravenclaw boy. She smiled apologetically and went to check the private study area where particularly conscientious students could study alone in small rooms.

Checking as she went along, Alicia hurried down the row of rooms. They were all empty except for two. In about the fifth room, there was a Ravenclaw girl asleep on the table with a copy of the Quibbler on her stomach. Alicia moved on quickly.

She had all but given up when she reached the last room. She peered through the small window in the door to find that her chase was over. Alicia had managed to find George in the first place she looked.

Alicia gripped the door handle, not knowing what she was going to say when she entered. She paused to gather her wits, and after failing to do so, she threw the door open. "George? It's me."

There was no reaction or acknowledgment on his part. He remained unmoved, hunched over the table with his back to her.

"George? It's Alicia."

"I know who you are."

Well, that was something at least. "Can you please turn around? I don't like talking to the back of your head."

"Teal's in season."

Alicia blinked. Had she missed something? "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently magenta's out and teal's in. What exactly _is_ teal?"

"It's a dark greenish-blue colour," Alicia said, suddenly feeling as if she were in Wonderland trying to reason with the Mad Hatter.

"Oh. I don't own anything that's teal…or magenta for that matter."

"Where is this stuff coming from?"

Without turning around, George held up an issue of Teen Witch. It was the very same issue that featured Oliver's interview.

"You got it from the Three Broomsticks when you went back in to get my scarf."

"I did," he replied unabashedly. "It really makes for interesting reading. Particularly page twenty-three."

Alicia stomped her foot and tried not to start crying again. "I didn't come here to talk about that rubbish."

"I didn't think you did." George dipped his hand into his Zonko's bag and pulled out her scarf and new Quidditch gloves. He threw them haphazardly over his shoulder. "Here you go. Now you can leave and get back to Oliver."

Alicia didn't even bother to catch her belongings. "I've already spoken to Oliver, now I need to talk to you."

"You don't need to give me the 'it's not you it's me' talk. You want Oliver more than me."

Alicia dropped to her knees beside George's chair and grabbed his arm desperately. "I couldn't care less about Oliver. I want to make sure you're all right."

George finally met her eyes. Alicia had never seen him look so unhappy. "Why do you care about me all of a sudden? You paid more attention to him today," he said sullenly.

"If I did then I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. You should be my first priority."

George turned back to the magazine in front of him and ignored her. Alicia snatched the magazine off the desk and threw it towards the door. "I need you to listen to me George. Oliver helped me realise a lot of important things today."

"And what things would they be?"

"He helped me fully appreciate the sacrifices you've made for me," she said, pausing briefly to kiss his hand. "I don't claim to know how bad it really was but it couldn't have been pleasant for you to see me with Oliver."

George stared at her hands as they grasped his forearm tightly. "It was excruciating, but it didn't seem like much at the time. I thought I was doing the best thing for both of us."

Alicia shook her head vigorously. "You thought it was the best thing for me. I'm willing to bet that you did what you did without really considering your own needs. I wish you _had_ done it for yourself, then I wouldn't feel so horrible about putting you through that."

"I survived."

"Just barely by the sound of it," she replied shakily. "Oliver told me about how you wouldn't let him break up with me or not give me a birthday present. I cried and punched Oliver a few times when I found out."

The tension had been slowly dissipating as they talked. George put his hand over Alicia's and she finally felt that things would be all right. "I don't ask for much from you, Alicia, but a little recognition every once in a while would be nice."

"You'll get your recognition every single day," she vowed quickly. "Everyday I'll say 'George Weasley, you are thoroughly too beautiful, sweet and perfect for me and I don't deserve you.' How does that sound?"

"That sounds about right."

Alicia grinned and kissed his hand again. "I'll also never mention Oliver in front of you. In fact, I won't mention any other guys at all. As far as I'm now concerned you're the only male on the whole planet."

"That scenario sounds promising," George said, finally acting more like himself.

"Are you _sure_ you're all right?" Alicia asked anxiously.

"I'm just sorry I got angry at you like that. I'm also sorry I kept calling you my girlfriend instead of by your name."

Alicia giggled at this. "I think it's more pathetic that I _counted_ how many times you referred to me as your girlfriend."

"It seems we're both obsessive losers," George said, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I guess we're made for each other then."

"Get up, Leesh, I can't kiss you while you're kneeling on the floor like that."

Alicia frowned. She hadn't even realised that she'd been on her knees the whole time. How had she ended up being the one on her knees grovelling, pleading and clutching desperately at George? Just that morning she had been certain she was in control and could get George to drop to his knees and beg her for forgiveness. It was as if someone had flipped a switch.

Dazed and confused, Alicia struggled to her feet and was pulled into an urgent hug by George. "I was going to return to Hogsmeade to apologise to you anyway. After I read Oliver's interview I understood why you wanted to talk to him."

Alicia was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to reply. What exactly was happening to her? Could she actually be _falling _for George? That wasn't part of the plan! In fact, that would completely ruin the whole plan.

George cupped her chin gently. "You feeling ok? You look a little pale."

Alicia snapped out of her dazed stupor. "Oh, it's – I ran all the way here from the Shrieking Shack. I'll be fine in a minute."

George pushed her back towards the table and made her sit on the edge of it. "Did you happen to jump in every puddle as you ran here?" George asked, gesturing to the bottom of her jeans, which were soaked with muddy water.

"I was in too much of a hurry to bother dodging puddles," she sighed wearily.

George nodded sympathetically and nudged her knees apart so he could stand between her legs and hug her. "Well, you can relax now because I'm not angry at you anymore."

Alicia rested her head contentedly on his chest. "And you don't have to worry about Oliver. He and I are history."

"History? Just how historical are we talking here?"

Alicia pulled back just enough so she could look at him. "Hmm. How about the Battle of Waterloo?"

"I've never heard of it."

"I'll sing you the song one day. What about the Magna Carta?"

"No idea. You're going to have to do better than that."

"Right." Alicia thought hard for a moment then smiled naughtily. "The last time Snape had sex. Is that historical enough for you?"

George's mouth fell open then he laughed. "I can't believe you just insulted a professor."

Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I can't believe I said the words sex and Snape in the same sentence."

"I think I'm finally starting to be a bad influence on you."

"You're definitely a bad influence. I know that kissing in the library is strictly forbidden."

"We aren't kissing," George pointed out the obvious.

"I was just getting around to that."

Alicia wrapped one of her legs around him to pull him closer and he dipped his head to kiss her intensely. As a Prefect, Alicia knew that she and George could both get detentions and lose points if they were caught breaking rule fifteen of the Indecent Conduct section. But George slid his hand inside Alicia's jacket and a detention and some lost house points seemed inconsequential.

Alicia stroked the back of his neck, which she had quickly discovered he liked, and gently relinquished his lips. "That was perfect," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, it's much better when you aren't doing it just to make Oliver jealous, isn't it?"

"Look, I didn't kiss you at lunch to make him jealous. I wanted to show him that I had found someone better who deserved kisses like that."

George broke away from her and sat down on the chair in front of her. "You really did it only for that reason?"

"I promise. You also thought I got dressed up for Oliver, which isn't true at all. I wanted to look nice for you. Yes, I was nervous about seeing him again, but only because I was worried he either hated me or wanted to get back together with me."

"Looks like I overreacted again," George sighed. He put his head on her lap and said, "I'm sorry."

Alicia ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. "It's not an issue, sweetheart. There's been far too much apologising going on today. Can we call it even and forget it ever happened?"

"Excellent idea. What would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, I've got to paint my finger nails, wash my hair and do some homework. Then I'm going to meet Roger Davies in a second floor broom closet."

"Ha bloody freaking ha, Alicia. Keep up with that teasing and I might just let Oliver have you."

"It was just too tempting," she giggled, rubbing his back and shoulders. "We can do whatever you want to do."

"Well, I'm too exhausted to go all the way back to Hogsmeade. Fighting with you is tiring." George lifted his head and rubbed his temple. "Something hard in your pocket is hurting my head. Can you move it?"

Alicia smiled obligingly. "Certainly." She dug around in her pocket and pulled out something that made George gasp.

"Hey, that's the bracelet I gave you!"

Alicia feigned surprise. "So it is!"

"I hope you weren't planning to try giving it back again."

"No, I'm well aware that you won't take it back. The truth is that I've carried it in around in my pocket ever since you gave it to me. It's too special for me to wear on my wrist and I know people will ask questions about where I got it. You might not agree with me, but I think this bracelet should be about us."

"Do you really keep it in your pocket everyday?" George asked incredulously.

"Everyday," she confirmed. "I like the idea that only I know it's there. It's our secret," she added in a whisper.

"Can it be our saucy little secret?"

Alicia grinned, remembering how he used to call her Oliver's saucy little secret. "Absolutely. Whenever you have one of your ridiculous panic attacks about how I really feel you can slip your hand into my pocket."

"I like that idea."

Eventually, George decided he wanted to stay where they were for another hour or so. During this time they talked, joked and teased each other just like they did when they were only friends. The only difference was that this time they occasionally stopped to kiss.

Everyone was going to start coming back from Hogsmeade soon. Alicia wanted to change out of her dirty jeans and shoes before dinner so George offered to escort her to Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, the couple ran into a little trouble along the way.

It started when George decided to take Alicia up on her earlier offer. "I'm feeling a little insecure," he said, sliding his hand into the back pocket of her jeans.

"That's not where I keep the bracelet, George."

"I know."

"You're just lucky I'm in a good mood."

"Is that so?" George mused. "What would have happened if you had been in a bad mood?"

"Something along these lines."

Alicia pulled George's hand out of her pocket and twisted his arm behind his back. He swore and she shoved him up against the wall. "This is what would have happened if you'd have been presumptuous enough to grope me when I was in a bad mood."

"Right," George muttered, his cheek pressed up against the wall. "Er – where'd you learn to do that?"

"Saw it in a movie," she answered casually, letting him go gently. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Only my pride, dignity and manhood."

"Oh, is that all."

Alicia smiled and kissed him, still keeping him against the wall as she did so. It was at that moment that she heard a sound that almost made her swallow her tongue. Or was that George's tongue?

"Ahem."

Alicia jumped back as if she'd been scalded. She turned her head slowly to see Professor McGonagall glaring at them.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Miss Spinnet?"

"It was my fault," George said quickly.

"Gallant attempt, Mr Weasley, but I saw quite clearly who had who pressed up against the wall. I'd like the two of you to follow me to my office."

Alicia blushed and looked at her feet. George stepped up beside her and said, "It was my fault, Professor. I started it when I put my hand in her jeans."

McGonagall pursed her lips. "You put your hand in her jeans?"

Alicia groaned as George tried to backtrack. "Her pocket! I meant to say that I put my hand in her pocket. The pocket _of_ her jeans. I obviously didn't put my hand inside her jeans because that would be very wrong. Very, _very _wrong. I would never put my hand in her jeans unless she asked me to."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows and George began to stammer his way through another retraction. Alicia could see the hole they were in getting deeper and deeper. She calmly put her hand over George's mouth and said, "We'll come with you, Professor McGonagall."

"I'm glad to see that at least one of you has the sense to know when it's time to stop talking. Come along."

Alicia and George walked silently behind the displeased professor. Alicia felt like turning and making a run for it. That course of action, obviously, would not help their situation at all.

"In you go," Professor McGonagall said, ushering Alicia into her office. George moved to follow her in, but McGonagall held up her arm to halt his progress. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside, Weasley. I wish to speak to Alicia in private."

George hesitated. McGonagall had called her Alicia so it must be important. He had to make sure she didn't get into trouble because of him. "Alicia won't mind if I come in."

"He's right, I won't mind," Alicia said, looking desperately at George.

"_I_ will mind." McGongall's statement effectively ended the conversation. She stepped into her office and closed the door in George's face.

George immediately pressed his ear to the door and struggled to hear anything. He almost fell over when McGonagall opened her door again. "Do not bother trying to eavesdrop as my office has been thoroughly sound proofed. Sit down and wait patiently or return to your common room."

She disappeared back into her office. George, having been decisively thwarted, slid down the wall and sat beside the door. He put his elbows on his knees and kept his mind occupied by trying to invent some sort of small listening device that could be slipped under the door and through the soundproof barrier.

Inside the office, Alicia nervously took a seat across from the Transfiguration professor. Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Alicia."

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor. I lost myself for a minute. Please don't give George a detention because of something I did. Despite what he says it was all my fault."

"As a Prefect I expected you to know that fraternising in the corridor in such a manner is against the rules."

"I do know it's against the rules. It's rule twelve in the Indecent Conduct section," Alicia said. "Take points or give me a detention, just don't bring George into it."

"All this chivalrous self-sacrificing is making me feel ill," McGonagall said wearily. "You shall be pleased to know that I am going to let both you and Mr Weasley off with only a warning. Do not expect me to be so lenient next time."

"There won't be a next time," Alicia assured her quickly. She gave a relieved smile and moved to stand up. "Thank you, Professor."

"Stay where you are, Miss Spinnet," McGonagall ordered. "There is a matter of much importance that I wish to discuss with you."

"Much importance?" Alicia echoed shakily.

"Yes," she replied tersely. "As is customary, my fellow colleagues and I have begun to discuss the prospects for the next Head Boy and Girl. As you know, all staff members are required to submit their selections by the end of June. I have been asking around and the early indications are that the only contenders for the Head Girl position are yourself and Meenal Romano from Hufflepuff."

Alicia didn't even bother to hide her surprise. "Me? They think _I_ should be Head Girl?"

"I believe the majority would prefer to give you the job, but a small problem has arisen. One of my colleagues has astutely pointed out that you have a close relationship with Fred and George Weasley."

Alicia couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Let me guess, this colleague just happens to be Professor Snape?"

"It does not help to make accusations…but you are correct. My esteemed colleague – as we will henceforth refer to him – has been making a strong case against you. I'm afraid he'd beginning to gather followers. I am firmly in your corner, Alicia, but I need your help to turn the tide."

"What do I need to do?" she asked cautiously.

"You must no longer be close friends with Fred and George Weasley."

"Excuse me?"

"My esteemed colleague thinks you let them get away with mischief because of your close friendship. It sounds cruel but I'm afraid my esteemed colleague has raised a valid point. Given your closeness to the twins it would be assumed that you would see much of their trouble-making first hand."

Alicia shrugged uncomfortably. "I might see bits and pieces occasionally."

"Yet you don't report it. Why is that?"

"I – it's…"

"Being Head Girl at a school that is as prestigious as Hogwarts is no small feat. It impresses employers and gives you an immediate advantage." McGonagall leant forward slightly and tapped her fingers on her desk to accentuate her words. "The bottom line is that you must make a sacrifice if you want to be Head Girl."

"I have to give up George?" Alicia asked, her voice tiny and vulnerable.

McGonagall nodded severely. "And Fred. You need to separate yourself from both of them immediately. If you do so you will be guaranteed the position."

Alicia gulped in air and looked around the room for something that might get her out of the horrible situation. "I don't know what to say, Professor."

"The only other alternative is that you remain friends with the Weasleys but report their wrong doings and punish them accordingly."

Alicia hated that idea right away. George would feel hurt and Fred…she didn't even want to consider what Fred would do to her. It was a hopeless choice. On one hand, never speaking to Fred again didn't seem like such a bad prospect considering he'd been acting like an idiot lately. On the other hand, she could never give up what she had with George.

"I won't do it, Professor," Alicia said firmly. "I won't give up an important friendship just to become Head Girl."

"I suspected you'd decline," McGonagall admitted. "Then I knew there was no chance when I saw you a moment ago with Weasley."

"Thank you for giving me the option anyway. I'm sure Meenal will make be a brilliant Head Girl."

"Let's hope so. Can I trust you not to repeat this conversation to anyone?"

"Of course."

"Good. There's one more thing I need to mention before you go."

"Yes?"

"Did you hear about John Huntly?"

"Yes I did."

"I assume you've already sent your letter?"

"Yes, miss, but I won't hear back for a few months."

"When you need to go into Hogsmeade to meet them just come to me for permission."

"You think I'll get that far?" Alicia asked anxiously.

Professor McGongall nodded and gave a small smile. "I sincerely believe you will, Alicia. You may leave now."

Alicia stood up to find her legs were a little shaky. "Thank you for everything, Professor McGonagall."

"You are most welcome." Alicia smiled and went to the door. Just as she grabbed the handle, the elderly teacher spoke again. "If it makes any difference, I believe you made the right decision."

Alicia nodded gratefully and opened the door. She was immediately engulfed in a hug from George. "What happened? Did you get in trouble?" he asked frantically.

"No. Everything's fine, George. She let us off with a warning."

"A warning? But you were in there for ages."

Alicia shrugged nonchalantly and began to walk towards Gryffindor Tower. "She just wanted to talk to me about NEWTs. She says I have to start preparing already."

George groaned. "I don't even want to think about NEWTs yet."

Alicia smiled to herself and took his hand as they headed for their common room. There was no point in telling him what she'd done. If he was allowed to make sacrifices then so was she. It just so happened that she'd made the mother of all sacrifices for him.

Alicia almost tripped on the stair as she realised this. She'd given up a golden opportunity just so George wouldn't get upset. Then again, she'd also done it for the sake of her own happiness. If George was happy, she was happy.

There was no denying that something had shifted between her and George. She hadn't even seen it coming. If she had seen it she would have stopped it before it jeopardised her plan. Everything was going to fall apart if she didn't work out what was going on quickly.

Alicia daydreamed all the way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. George said the password and pushed her inside. Almost falling flat on her face served to bring her back to reality. Everyone appeared to have returned from Hogsmeade to fill the common room in preparation for dinner

Alicia slipped through the crowd easily and paused at the base of the girls' staircase. George, not surprisingly, was right behind her.

"Go and find the others while I change. I'll be back in a minute or so." Alicia turned to ascend the stairs but George grabbed her arm.

"Wait a second. I have to say something. " He pulled her back to him. "I know I said it once before, but you need to know it. Alicia, I love you."

Alicia didn't say anything for a moment. Although she'd now heard him say it twice, it was much more profound this time. She knew why it was different.

"I believe you, George." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then turned and ran up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: Oh my. What a saga of a chapter. I am completely drained. I hope the length (35 pages. New record for me!) made up for the wait. The rest of the chapters will be pretty long as well. You're going to have to wait a little longer to find out what Alicia's up to. Just who is John Huntly? Hmm. As always, please review. I hope you enjoyed your cameo, Kathryn! Nothing else to say except: 

**THE COUNTDOWN HAS BEGUN…**

**…SIX CHAPTERS TO GO.**


	45. To Cedric Diggory

Disclaimer: I own nothing of value.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE!

A/N: Thanks for all your gorgeous reviews. It's great to hear from so many new reviewers. I thought you'd all like to know that Old Faces, New Tricks has just had a birthday. It's now three years old! Just so you don't get confused, I'll tell you now that we're skipping a couple of months. Nothing momentous happens to any of the characters so you haven't missed much. If I don't start jumping forward the story will end up being 500 chapters rather than 50.

**Tiny Warning: **As you've probably already realised, this chapter deals with character death. I tried not to make it too full on, but there's still plenty of angst, fluff and emotion flying around. If that's not your thing then give the second half of the chapter a miss.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Talk.

It's a harmless enough word. Normally, Alicia was quite happy to talk to people who approached her. Normally, she would have enjoyed a lively conversation with an old friend. Normally, she wouldn't have tried to run when said friend approached her.

For months Alicia had known it was coming. Fred had been trying to corner her ever since she became George's official girlfriend, but she had been deft enough to avoid him. For example, if they happened to be left alone she would make a quick excuse and flee to the safety of her bedroom.

As the end of term approached, Alicia could see the light at the end of the tunnel. During summer she would be completely free of him. On the morning of the last Triwizard task, she discovered that the light at the end of the tunnel was an oncoming train.

Alicia was on her way to the Owlery to give her owl a letter when she was accosted. He leapt out from behind a suit of armour, causing her to scream and jump back a few feet.

"A little jumpy, Spinnet?"

"Get out of my way, Fred."

Fred grinned devilishly. "But I just want to talk to you. Surely you're not afraid to talk to me."

Frankly, Alicia _was_ a little afraid to talk to him. "Of course I'm not afraid. I just happen to be busy at the moment."

"Who's the letter to?" Fred asked, indicating the roll of parchment in her hand.

Alicia grasped the parchment tighter. "That's none of your business."

"Oh I beg to differ. Your business is George's business, which naturally makes it my business. Who's the letter to?" he repeated.

"I don't have time for your idiocy." Alicia tossed her hair haughtily and tried to move past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alicia hissed. "If you don't let go of me I'll tell George what you're trying to do to me. I don't think he'll appreciate it."

"Go ahead and tell him," Fred said, not relinquishing his grip. "I'll simply deny that anything ever happened. Now do you think he'll believe his one and only twin brother, or some girl?"

"I'm not just some girl. He happens to love me."

Fred immediately asked, "Do you love him?"

"Let me go," she snapped, trying to pull away.

"I just want to talk to you."

He yanked her back, causing her to screech in pain. "Ow! You're hurting me, Fred!"

Fred dropped her wrist quickly, giving her a concerned look. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you all right? I swear it was an accident."

The pained expression dropped form Alicia's face to be replaced with a satisfied smile. "I'm perfectly fine."

Realising he'd been tricked, Fred swore and shook his own gullibility. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"You've been falling for that since we were four," Alicia said smugly.

"You really aren't as sweet as you pretend to be."

Alicia shrugged dismissively. "You aren't as tough as you pretend to be."

"Touché."

They stood there on opposite sides of the corridor, not speaking or moving. It was a Mexican standoff. Alicia sighed. "This is stupid. If you approached me properly and refrained form manhandling me I might consider talking to you."

"Fair enough. Will you talk to me?"

"What's the magic word?" she teased.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "You're pushing it, Spinnet."

"Ok. I'll talk to you, but I have the right to end the conversation at any time and I don't have to answer any questions I don't want to."

"But that's…" Fred began. He trailed off when Alicia raised her eyebrows. "Oh bugger it. We'll do it your way then."

"Good. Start talking."

"Not out here. There's a classroom down the hall."

"You expect me to willingly walk into an empty classroom with you?" Alicia asked.

Fred grabbed her arm and marched her towards the room. "Don't flatter yourself, darling, you aren't my type."

"And what exactly is your type?"

"Angelina Johnson," he answered immediately, pushing her into the classroom.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Alicia sat herself down on the professor's desk and waited.

Fred began to pace back and forth restlessly. "I need to know what your intentions are towards my brother."

"My _intentions_?" Alicia echoed. "This isn't Victorian England."

"All right. Why are you with him?"

"Well, he's a great kisser and he has a nice arse. Why else would I bother to go out with him?"

"Do you think this is a joke, Spinnet?"

Alicia smirked. "Yes, there is an element of the ridiculous to this conversation. And you can stop calling me Spinnet now."

Fred stopped right in front of her and crossed his arms. "Look, the sooner you answer my questions the sooner we can both leave. Do you need me to repeat it for you?"

"No," Alicia sighed. "I am going out with your brother because I like him."

"You said like, not love," Fred noted.

"Yes, that's exactly what I said. Your powers of perception are astounding," Alicia mocked.

"So you don't love George?"

"I didn't say that."

"You do love him?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Oh for Christ's sake!"

"I don't love George in the same way he loves me," Alicia clarified. "I love him like I love my family and Angelina and Katie."

Fred rolled his eyes and gave a degrading sort of laugh. "I _love _you, but I'm not _in _love with you. That's just a stupid cliché."

"I don't particularly care if you believe me or not, but it's the absolute truth."

"Ok," Fred agreed with a nod. "Let's pretend that I believe you for a moment. You must be getting something you want out of this relationship. I mean, there has to be something in it for you, otherwise you wouldn't be wasting your time."

"George makes me happy. What more would I need?"

"He can't shower you with expensive gifts, you know."

"I'm well aware of that fact," Alicia said. The bracelet in her pocket suddenly felt heavy. She had a sneaking suspicion that Fred did not know about George's extravagant present. "Anyway, I don't want to be showered with gifts."

"Good."

"Look, I have to get to the Owlery then meet George." Alicia slid off the desk, still clutching her letter in her hand. "I'm going to give you the simple facts and you can make of them what you will. Firstly, I really do care a lot about George. I may not be in love with him, but I'll do anything to keep him happy."

"I guess that'll have to do for now," Fred said. "Continue."

"Also, I'm not going to hurt your brother, Fred. We both want him to be happy, so it follows that we should be on the same side."

"Who said we were on opposite sides in the first place? I'm just looking out for George. This doesn't really have anything to do with our friendship."

"Or lack thereof," Alicia interjected.

Fred cocked his head innocently. "We aren't friends?"

"Don't bother to pretend you haven't noticed. We haven't been good friends since George and I became best friends. You're obviously threatened by me."

"Not likely. Even you couldn't threaten the bond that George and I have shared our entire lives," Fred said confidently. "But I guess I don't like how much influence you have over him. One day you're going to get him into trouble."

Alicia laughed doubtfully. "We get a Weasley twin into trouble? I'm the Prefect here!"

"Just don't lead him astray," Fred replied sternly.

"I won't do anything of the sort," Alicia vowed quickly, even though she didn't quite know what he expected her to do. Fred seemed genuinely worried about it, so reassuring him was the least she could do.

"Are you going to tell George about this conversation?" Fred asked, looking just a little concerned.

"He won't hear about it from me."

"Good. I guess we're done here."

"You sure you don't want to interrogate me some more? Maybe you could conjure a lamp and shine it in my face," Alicia suggested.

"It's definitely over now."

Alicia smiled to herself as she headed for the door. It hadn't been that bad after all. One day they might even become proper friends again. Alicia was about to tell Fred that his concern for George was sweet when he suddenly sprang at her.

If Alicia were to write a book one day there was only one topic she would ever consider. She was going to call her imaginary book _How I survived growing up with the Weasley twins_. In the very first chapter she would outline the top ten rules for survival. The rules might look something like this:

Never let you guard down and begin to think they're innocent. Don't tell them your greatest fear if you don't want it to be exploited. Under no circumstances should you accept food from either of them. Never turn your back on them for more than a few seconds. If they ask you to 'help' them with a 'school project' be aware that they really want you to be a guinea pig in a dangerous experiment. If the two of them have been unusually quiet, leave the area immediately and don't look back. If you're unfortunate enough to get on their bad side, leave the country as soon as possible and change your name. When one of them tells you your hair looks nice, that usually means they've done something horrible to it without you knowing. There is no such thing as 'divide and conquer' when it comes to Fred and George Weasley. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! 

As Alicia was leaving the classroom she broke rules one, four and ten. Fred, ever the opportunist, snatched Alicia's letter right from her hand as he came up behind her silently. He roared in triumph as she shrieked in outrage.

"It's none of your business, Fred! Give it back!"

"Why are you being so defensive if it's nothing?" Fred asked, untying the ribbon jubilantly.

"Because it's _my_ private letter! I can't believe I let you take it like that."

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve. You aren't going to try to wrestle it from me? Ah, you're definitely losing your touch." Fred unrolled the parchment and smiled at Alicia. "Let's see what we have here."

Alicia folded her arms and watched blandly as Fred read the letter to himself. His eyes narrowed and he turned it over to find the back completely blank. "It's a letter to your mother," he said flatly.

"I know what it is because, funnily enough, I wrote it," Alicia snapped, snatching the parchment back. "You should have listened when I told you it had nothing to do with George."

"I thought you were lying," Fred explained hesitantly.

"Well, I'm not a liar. You, however, are a bloody idiot and I suggest you just mind your own business next time."

"I didn't mean…it wasn't – you know. Oh crap."

"That was a pitiful attempt at an apology, even by your standards."

Alicia left before Fred had a chance to stutter through another attempted apology. She headed straight towards the Owlery as quickly as she could. It took her almost a minute to find her owl, Joey. In the end he spotted her first and swooped down to land on her shoulder.

"I want you to take this letter home to my mum." Alicia gently attached the parchment to Joey's outstretched leg. She looked around then quickly withdrew another roll of parchment from beneath her robes. "This one has to go to Mr John Huntly's office. You might like to do this delivery first since it's on the way to Oxford."

Alicia tied the second letter to Joey's other leg so he wouldn't be unbalanced. The owl rubbed his head against her cheek affectionately then took flight. Alicia watched him till he was only a tiny speck.

Ok, so maybe she hadn't been entirely truthful with Fred a moment ago, but as she headed for the North Tower, Alicia remained adamant that she still hadn't told an outright lie. Technically, the letter in her hand _hadn't_ had anything to do with George. The letter inside her robes, however, well…she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Outside the Divination classroom, Alicia met up with Lee. Fred was nowhere to be seen so Alicia assumed he was off sulking somewhere.

"Are you ready for the Muggle Studies exam?" Alicia asked Lee as they waited for George, Angelina and Katie.

"I think so," he replied uncertainly. "Which great leader are you going to focus on?"

"Napoleon Bonaparte. Who did you chose?"

"That Winston Churchill fellow. Fred reckons he's going to use Hugh Hefner."

"Well, Fred would use the Playboy founder, wouldn't he? Bloody idiot."

The first few students began to climb down the ladder. Alicia noticed that all of them were looking pleased, which was pretty unusual after an exam. Katie was the first to drop into view, followed by Angelina then George.

"How was it?" Lee asked as they came down the spiral staircase.

"Piece of cake," Angelina answered brightly.

"Yeah, wish the Potions exam had been so easy," Katie added.

George greeted Alicia with a kiss, which she returned just as fervently. "When does your exam start?" he asked, taking her hand as they followed the others back to Gryffindor Tower.

"In half an hour."

"What do you want to do for half an hour then?"

Alicia gave him a weary sidelong glance. "I'm going to study, of course. You can do whatever you want."

"Good, I'll sit with you whilst you study," George said, grinning broadly at her.

"No you won't. You'll just end up distracting me."

"With my roguish good looks?"

"And your incessant talking. I won't be able to get anything done."

George groaned as they ducked through the portrait hole. "It's only Muggle Studies. You know all that stuff back to front anyway."

"It's not as easy as it seems," she scolded lightly. "There's an awful lot to remember."

"And I bet you've already memorised it all."

Alicia _had_ memorised it all but that wasn't the point. "I only want to do some last minute revision. I promise I'll see you after the exam."

"That's too long to wait," George complained. "Come on, it's almost summer and then we won't be able to see each other everyday. You'll end up missing me and regretting that you didn't spend more time with me when you had the chance."

"I won't miss you at all," Alicia said airily as she walked up the stairs. "Frankly, I find you annoying."

George followed her up. "Really?"

"Yes. You're high maintenance, Weasley."

"Is that so?"

"You also don't take no for an answer."

"So you're going to let me in?" he asked as they paused at the door to her room.

"That wouldn't be very ladylike of me, would it? You could take advantage of me."

"Yeah right. The last time we were alone in your room you were the one who jumped on me and all but threw me on the bed."

"Threw you on my bed? When the hell have I ever done that?" Alicia demanded, mystified because she was certain she had never done anything like that.

George got a panicked look on his face. "Oh, it was a – a dream I once had. Yeah. A really nice dream. I got mixed up for a second. Silly me."

Alicia knew better than that. There was definitely more to it, but at the same time she was positive that she had never done anything in her bedroom with George except talk and kiss once or twice. They certainly hadn't been on her bed together.

"You can come in if you promise not to talk whilst I'm working."

"I promise on my honour as the chief prankster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Whatever you say." Alicia opened the door and let him in. "Not a word, remember."

Keeping his lips pressed together tightly, George gave her the thumbs up. He settled himself comfortably on her bed and smiled innocently. Alicia grabbed her Muggle Studies textbook and joined him.

Alicia began to read through the section on the Muggle cinema. She knew plenty about Muggle films, of course, but it never hurt to go over it again. She was just reading about silent films when she became aware that George was staring at her intently.

"Stop looking at me. That's even more annoying than talking."

"Do you ever think about stuff, Leesh?"

Alicia sighed and looked up from her book. "I think all the time, maybe you should try it more often."

"Not thinking in general. I'm talking about the future. Do you ever think about the future?" George asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm thinking about the NEWTs already. I'm going to start studying during summer. You should prepare so you won't-"

"I'm not talking about stupid exams. I'm talking about marriage and stuff."

Alicia almost choked. "I'm seventeen, why would I want to think about marriage? I hope you don't think about marriage," she said, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I think about lots of things. Including marriage and babies."

"_Babies_?" Alicia repeated, aghast at the new topic of conversation.

"Babies can be nice," George replied evenly. "You don't like babies?"

"I don't – I guess they're all right. I don't know."

"You don't like talking about this," he deduced.

"I want to know _why_ we're talking about this. What's brought it on? People don't normally want to get married and have kids when they're seventeen," she pointed out desperately.

George smirked, seeing that he had hit a nerve. "I don't remember saying that I wanted a family right now. I said I was _thinking_ about it. It that a crime or something?"

"We're just too young to be worrying about that sort of stuff. Sorry, but I'm not going to get married or have a baby for a long time."

"Why are you apologising to me? I don't remember saying that I wanted to marry _you_ or father _your_ children," George said, giving her an amused look.

Alicia turned bright red. "I just – I assumed…"

"Is that your cute way of saying that you want to have my baby, Alicia?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

George grinned wolfishly as she squirmed. "Look, sweetheart, I'll put you on the list, but I can't make any promises. There are already five other girls ahead of you and, to be fair, they told me they wanted to have my baby before you did. I might get around to you one day."

"Shut up. You're putting words in my mouth."

"I'll also add you to my marriage list. You'll be number eleven on that one." George patted Alicia's knee as she opened and closed her mouth wordlessly. "If you had only told me earlier that you wanted to marry me then you would have been higher up the list. I'm a wanted man, Leesh."

"I never said I wanted to marry you!" Alicia insisted, getting more and more irritated by the second. "You started the whole ridiculous conversation."

George shrugged casually. "Fine. If you don't imagine yourself marrying me then who is the lucky guy?"

"No one!"

"So that means you don't want to be with me forever?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes shrewdly. "That's a nasty way to try and trap me."

"It's a simple question."

Alicia's forgotten textbook slid off her lap and hit the floor as she lunged at George and poked him in the chest accusingly. "All these questions are an attempt to get me to talk myself into trouble."

"Are you angry with me?" George asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent," was the unexpected response.

"What?" Alicia managed to ask, just before she was pounced on.

George seized her shoulders and pushed her back on the bed. He covered her body with his own so she couldn't move then held her hands above her head.

"Oh, get off me for Christ's sake," she groaned, wriggling around futilely.

"Got you now, smart girl," George said triumphantly.

"I'm supposed to be studying!"

"You're hot when you're angry. Your face turns pink and your nostrils flare slightly. You narrow your eyes and grind your teeth. Making you angry is fun."

"So it's a game now? You can't just push my buttons like that. It's undignified and…" Alicia trailed off when George buried his face in her neck.

"And?" George asked, his voice low and muffled.

"And it's – it's cruel, that's what it is. Stop doing that!" she gasped as he kissed her collarbone.

Surprisingly, George did stop. "That better?"

Alicia blinked at him. It certainly wasn't better. "Why the hell did you stop?"

"Because you told me to stop. I'm respecting your wishes."

"You picked a crappy time to start being noble. I didn't really expect you to stop. Just kiss me, George."

"Kiss you where?" he asked smoothly. "Your elbow? Maybe your ankle?"

"I hate you. Seriously. More than I've ever hated anyone in my life."

George hid a smile and rolled off her. "I feel like studying. Don't you? I might go and start preparing for NEWTs right now."

Alicia sat abruptly, her face twisted into a frustrated sneer. "I'm warning you, George."

"I can see that I'm distracting you from your important study so I better go."

"If you leave I'll never speak to you again," she threatened frantically.

George retrieved her Muggle Studies book from the floor and dropped it on her lap. "Good luck with the exam. I'll see you at dinner."

"George!" Alicia exclaimed as he headed for the door.

"Love you," he said jovially, then threw the door open and left.

Alicia flopped backwards and stared up at the canopy of her bed. How was she supposed to concentrate on Muggles now that George had wound her up like a clockwork toy? She knew it was his way of rebuking her for neglecting him during the final exams. The problem was that it was getting easier for him to manipulate her.

These days all he had to do was look at her and she would melt. It was supposed to be the other way around. Alicia was supposed to do the leading and George the following. If she didn't get her act together soon her carefully laid plan will have been a waste of time.

Fred was wrong. George was the one who was leading _her _astray.

Rule number eleven: If you value your sanity, don't date a Weasley twin.

xxxxx

After dinner that night, the entire school headed for the Quidditch stadium. The exact nature of the final Triwizard task became apparent when the students saw the newly grown hedge maze.

"Harry's really going to have his work cut out for him," Fred commented as he took his seat in the stands between Angelina and Katie.

"Do you think he'll be all right?" Katie asked anxiously.

"He'll be fine," Lee assured her quickly. "He's the Boy Who Lived and all that."

On the other side of Angelina, George was trying to coax Alicia into conversation. She'd been short with him all through dinner and now flatly refused to acknowledge him at all.

"Who do you think will win?"

Without looking at him she said, "Not talking to you."

"Because of what I did earlier? I was only messing around. Good-natured teasing is all it was."

"It didn't feel good-natured to me," Alicia said dryly.

"I'm sorry. If I had known you were going to react so badly I wouldn't have done it. But don't you think we should talk about-"

"Shh. It's starting," Alicia hissed, cutting his sentence short.

George wasn't about to let her off the hook. He waited patiently till Bagman blew his whistle to signal the beginning of the task. Harry and Cedric entered the maze and George immediately turned to Alicia.

"Ok, why did you react so badly to what I did?"

Alicia bit her lip nervously. How was she supposed to tell him that she was worried because he was making her lose control? She couldn't very well tell him that she was slowly but surely losing control of her mind and body.

In the end she decided she was going to avoid the topic all together. "I think Harry is going to win. Or maybe Cedric; he does have a little more experience."

George sighed wistfully as he watched Krum enter the maze. "It was a lot easier when I secretly fancied you and didn't have to speak to you."

"Well, no one said it was going to be easy."

"It's been six months and it still hasn't clicked properly. Something must be wrong with us."

Alicia silently agreed. She didn't say anything because it obviously meant a lot to George. Their relationship had reached a plateau and neither knew what to do. Alicia suspected that George blamed himself.

"Everything will click soon," she promised. She had no idea how this click would come about, but it had to come soon. Their relationship was going to die if they didn't get their act together.

To make matters worse, Lee and Katie's relationship was flourishing. They were constantly together and still managed to be comfortable and at ease with each other. Even Fred and Angelina were fighting less and snogging more. Logically, George and Alicia should have had the advantage because they knew each other better.

"Perhaps that's the problem," Alicia said, verbalising her sudden thought.

"What?"

"Perhaps we know each other too well. You know exactly what to do to make me angry and I know how to make you jealous. That can't be good."

"So we'd be better off if we were complete strangers?" George asked dubiously.

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know. I've never dated a stranger."

"Was it like this with Oliver?"

"I guess so," she answered hesitantly. "It just didn't really seem to matter that things weren't perfect."

"You think I'm overreacting," George said bluntly. "You think I'm being weird and insecure again."

"You really need to stop putting words into my mouth."

George ran a hand tiredly through his hair. "Fine. I'll drop it for now, but we're going to talk about this later."

Alicia was already dreading the conversation. They would just end up going in circles and getting frustrated. She was beginning to think that having a functional relationship was simply too much work.

xxxxx

The final Triwizard task dragged on. It was frustrating because no one knew what was actually going on inside the maze. Bagman passed the time by telling the crowd the sort of obstacles the champions were going to face.

"Now I'm really glad I wasn't chosen as school champion," Angelina said, upon hearing about the Boggart, Skrewt, sphinx and giant spider.

"I hate to say it, but I think Cedric will have the advantage. Potter's good, but he isn't _that_ good," Lee said.

"Don't underestimate Harry,"Fred warned. He smiled wryly because he and George knew all about Harry and Ron's past adventures. Harry had come up against a lot of unsavoury things in his time.

Next to George, Alicia yawned for the fifth time in as many minutes. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at George. "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Dunno. Are you tired?"

She nodded slightly and smiled sheepishly. "I've stayed up late to study for the past couple of nights."

George slid his arm around her and she gratefully put her head on his shoulder. "My silly little bookworm."

"Sorry I got angry today," she apologised quietly.

"I'm sorry I left you like that. You wouldn't believe how much I wanted to stay and kiss you till you couldn't see straight."

"I guess you'll have to give me a demonstration tomorrow." Alicia sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to him. "Will you wake me when something exciting happens?"

"Sure." George kissed the top of her head affectionately then turned his attention back to the dark hedge maze.

George had been trying to pin down their relationship for a while now. Most of the time it seemed that Alicia still treated him only as her best friend. Even in their current position there was nothing to suggest they were more then close friends. People simply had to take one look at Lee and Katie and they immediately knew that they were a couple.

The majority of students still thought George and Alicia were just friends. The problem was that they didn't act like much of a couple in public. If George were to be totally honest with himself, he knew he didn't like going out with Alicia as much as he thought he would.

Alicia shifted slightly and George looked down to see that she had put her hand on his leg. It was too high up to be a purely friendly gesture. She'd done it naturally and seemed comfortable with it. It was yet another contradiction George could add to his growing list.

"She must be having a really good dream," Angelina giggled, looking at Alicia's hand as well. "You might want to make sure she doesn't go any higher."

"Don't forget that we're talking about Alicia here. She's probably having a hot dream about the Transfiguration exam."

"I'm still awake and can hear every word you're saying," Alicia mumbled sleepily.

George expected her to get angry again, or at the very least to blush and move her hand. She did neither. Angelina raised her eyebrows at him. Even she knew that it was unusual for Alicia to be so forward.

"Someone is in trouble," Katie interrupted suddenly. "It's Harry. I know it's Harry. This is horrible."

Alicia jerked her head off George's shoulder as he stared at the red sparks that were hovering above the maze. "There's no way to tell who it is," George reasoned. "It could be anyone, Katie."

"Hopefully Cedric," Fred muttered bitterly.

Professor McGonagall was closest to the sparks so she headed into the maze. She hadn't been in there very long when more red sparks appeared. Hagrid entered the maze as well.

Alicia jumped to her feet, as did many other spectators. "The sparks are coming from where McGonagall just went in. Do you think something happened to her?"

"Sit down and stop worrying. We'll find out in a minute." George pulled her back down.

"This is useless. I can't see what's happening at all," Katie complained.

"Omnioculars!" Angelina exclaimed, putting her hand in her pocket.

George noticed that Angelina wasn't the only person pulling out Omnioculars from the World Cup. Angelina stood up and began to fiddle with her own pair. After a moment she gasped and grabbed Fred's shoulder.

"Hagrid has just come out of the maze carrying Fleur. She's unconscious!"

Alicia jumped back to her feet. "I should go help. I'm a prefect. I could really help."

"And what the hell would you do? You'd just be in the way. Sit down." George pulled her back down once again and held onto her.

Angelina passed around the Omnioculars so everyone would watch the replay of Fleur being rescued. George happened to be holding the Omnioculars when the crowd became very agitated again. He focused on the entrance of the maze and saw McGonagall re-appear with Krum floating along in front of her. He was unconscious, too.

Though it probably wasn't good sportsmanship, the Hogwarts students erupted in celebration. The withdrawal of Fleur and Krum meant that Hogwarts was assured victory. It no longer mattered if it was Harry or Cedric who won.

"We won! They've left the maze so they can't win!" Katie screamed, jumping up and down with everyone else.

"Think you can stay awake long enough for a party?" George asked his girlfriend over the cheering.

"I might manage an hour before I pass out. Will you stay with me in case I fall asleep?"

"Sure, kiddo," George replied. He kissed her on the cheek then turned to high five his brother.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Potter or Diggory to grab the Cup," Bagman said excitedly. "As soon as one of them touches it, the platform it is on will rise into the air and we'll be able to see our winner. It won't be long, folks."

"This is great. It's about time something good happened to Harry. Even Cedric deserves to win. Oh, I don't know who to go for anymore," Alicia agonised.

"I just hope neither of them gets hurt," Angelina said diplomatically.

"Haven't seen anymore red sparks, have we? They're both fine."

Despite his optimistic comment, George twisted his hands in his lap compulsively. It was taking an awfully long time for the Hogwarts champions to get to the centre of the maze. Something might have gone wrong.

Alicia took one of his hands to stop him fidgeting and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"It's about what we were discussing early. You know, marriage and stuff?"

"Go on."

Alicia looked down at her lap. "Is it me – I mean, am I the one?"

"The one what?" George asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what she was talking about.

"Am I the one you imagine yourself marrying?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," George answered promptly and without remorse.

The look on Alicia's face was pure shock and embarrassment. "Oh. Ok."

"You yourself said that we're too young for that sort of thing. I might occasionally consider marriage in passing, but I don't think about it in regards to anyone in particular. Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not. You think too highly of yourself," Alicia said, lifting her nose in the air.

"But we could still practice making babies, couldn't we?" George asked, grabbing her around the waist.

"Haven't I told you? I don't do sex before marriage." Alicia grinned and pushed him away. "Are you disappointed?"

George shrugged nonchalantly. "_You_ think too highly of yourself. I can get it from any girl."

"Congratulations. Off you go then. Don't let me stop you."

George grabbed Alicia and kissed her as their classmates celebrated around them. The couple was so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice when the cheering began to wane.

Angelina pulled George's hair to get his attention. "If you're quite done snogging, you might like to see who the winner is."

Alicia squeaked and wrenched her lips away from George's. George groaned and buried his face in her soft curls. _He _hadn't been done snogging. He really had no idea how he was going to survive without her for three whole months. Pitching a tent on her front lawn was sounding more and more appealing.

"Look, George! Someone's grabbed the Cup," she whispered urgently, as an expectant hush fell over the crowd. "Stop smelling my hair and look at what's happening."

Reluctantly George turned back to the hedge maze. It was too dark to really see what was going on. But there was certainly a bit of commotion in the centre of the maze. The mysterious movement ceased and there was a loud fanfare that made everyone jump.

"I am pleased to present the winner of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman shouted as everyone began to cheer again. "_Lumos_!"

The dais that was floating above the maze was suddenly bathed in light. Gradually the cheering began to be replaced with confused murmurs. The dais was empty. No champion. No Triwizard Cup.

"That can't be right," Alicia said, craning her neck to see how the teachers were reacting. "It's _definitely_ not right. Look at the teachers."

Katie snatched Angelina's Omnioculars from her and stood up on her seat. She put her hand on Lee shoulder to steady herself as she focused on the chaotic scene taking place outside the maze. "They're all going into the maze, even Dumbledore. Everyone looks worried. I'm getting a bad feeling…"

"No need to worry, folks," Bagman spoke up, the levity in his voice somewhat forced. "We just seem to have temporarily misplaced one of our champions. It won't be a moment."

"People don't just disappear like that," Alicia muttered, frowning and biting her lip.

George recognised her look immediately. "No," he said forcefully. "Stay where you are."

"I'll be back in a minute!" she called, already dashing down the stairs.

"Alicia Maree Spinnet!" George yelled, hurrying after her. "I told you to leave it alone!"

"I just want to make sure they don't need my help."

"Then I'm coming with you. Slow down!"

Alicia didn't slow down and the two of them went careening down the stairs. Other students had begun to clamber around the edges of the Quidditch pitch. George followed Alicia through to where Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were hovering around Fleur and Krum.

"I'm here to help, Professor," Alicia said triumphantly, struggling to catch her breath.

"You can go and help the other prefects keep the students off the pitch," Professor McGonagall answered distractedly as she glanced over at the maze. "No wait. I need you to stay here with Krum and Delacour and make sure they don't come to any harm. Madam Pomfrey and I have to go into the maze."

"What do I need to do to them?" Alicia asked, apprehensively glancing down at the unconscious foreigners.

"Nothing at all," Madam Pomfrey answered firmly. "They should wake up soon. When they do wake up you must keep them calm and ensure they do not leave this spot."

"Ok." Alicia glanced back at George and he could tell that she was regretting her sudden impulse to help out.

"Come along, Poppy," McGonagall said grimly as she took her wand out of her pocket. Madam Pomfrey grabbed her medical bag and the women hurried towards the maze.

"Great idea, Alicia, now we're stuck babysitting these two," George said.

Alicia knelt between the patients and looked up at George. "Go back to your seat, then. I can handle it by myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone with these two. When they wake up I doubt they'll be very happy to find out that they've lost the Tournament." George crouched in front of her and surveyed the champions on either side of him. "Do you think we'd have time to draw something on their faces before they woke up?"

Alicia gave him a shove and he fell on his backside. "This is a serious situation, you prat. McGonagall wouldn't have taken Madam Pomfrey into the maze if it weren't absolutely necessary."

"Come on, Leesh, you know what teachers are like," George said. "They overreact about everything. The spell on the Cup probably malfunctioned and Harry or Cedric simply took it off the dais before it moved."

"Maybe," Alicia conceded grudgingly. "But it's just as possible that Harry was eaten by a Blast-Ended Skrewt just as he touched the Cup. Or the spider could have attacked Cedric just as he grabbed it. He could be hanging upside down in a web as we speak."

George rolled his eyes. "You have an overactive imagination. Next you'll be saying that they were abducted by hostile aliens or homicidal leprechauns."

"Or marauding munchkins," she added with a smile.

"Disillusioned House Elves."

"Angry Hobbits." Alicia giggled guiltily.

Krum began to stir and George and Alicia scrambled to his side. The star Seeker opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at the strangers. He began to jabber in a foreign language and tried to sit up.

"Do you speak Bulgarian?" Alicia asked George.

"Does it _look_ like I speak Bulgarian?"

Alicia put a restraining hand on Krum's shoulder. "It's all right. Lie back down and rest. You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I know where I am," Krum snapped. "Let me go. They must be warned. The Tournament must be stopped."

"It's a bit late for that. Someone has already grabbed the Cup," George informed him.

"Lie back and relax," Alicia said, tightening her grip on his shoulder.

"You don't understand! There is great danger! Let go of me, you stupid little girl," Krum growled, pushing Alicia away roughly.

"That wasn't a very smart thing to do, mate," George said. He placed his forearm across Krum's throat and forced him back onto the stretched. "Where's this danger you're talking about?"

"Be careful, George, don't hurt him," Alicia said anxiously.

Krum then said something that caused both George and Alicia to gasp. "Potter Stunned me. I must find him."

"Harry Stunned you?" George asked, scarcely believing it.

Krum nodded stiffly and Alicia whipped out her wand and pointed it straight between his eyes. "Don't move a muscle," she said tightly.

"What are you doing?" George hissed.

"Harry would only Stun him if he had a very good reason to do so," Alicia explained, not taking her eyes off Krum for a second.

"Good point." George increased the pressure of his forearm. "What did you try to do to Harry? Something you learnt at school, no doubt. A little Death Eaters 101? Introduction to Being an Evil Bastard?"

"Nothing," Krum wheezed as the air was squeezed from his windpipe. "Diggory…I was…Cruciatus, but…"

Without hesitating, George pulled out his own wand. "You performed the Cruciatus curse on Cedric?" he demanded.

"Under Imperius," Krum choked out.

"Oh, this is bad," Alicia groaned. "What should we do, George?"

"For starters we don't let Krum out our sights. I knew it was a bad idea to let Durmstrang students into the school. Might as well invite You-Know-Who around for a tea party."

Alicia's wand was beginning to shake and sweat was trickling down the side of her face. "But what if he's telling the truth? What if someone put him under the Imperius curse?"

George relieved some of the pressure on Krum's throat. "All right, who put you under the curse?"

"A man."

"Thanks, that narrows it down to half the population of the world."

"Come on, you can do better than that. Was he young or old?" Alicia asked. "Short? Tall? Fat? Skinny?"

"I do not know," Krum answered, getting frustrated again. "I only heard his voice in my head."

"Did you also do something to Fleur?"

"I never saw the French girl when we were in the maze. I need to speak to someone!"

"Viktor!" someone yelled.

George turned around to see Karkaroff approaching with Professor Snape. Both looked absolutely livid.

"What do you think you're doing?" Snape demanded without preamble.

George and Alicia both began to explain loudly at the same time. It was a confused, muddle of words, but Snape and Karkaroff managed to get the general drift. Snape seized both Gryffindors by the arm and pulled them up.

"You will both return to your seats and mention this to no one," Snape instructed, his voice as cold and sharp as the blade of a knife.

George was going to argue. Snape was probably in on the whole thing and had no right to send them away. George hadn't even opened his mouth when Alicia nodded politely to the Potions master and said, "Yes, sir, we'll leave immediately."

Snape had obviously been expecting more of a fight because he eyed them suspiciously. "I don't know exactly what Mr Krum told you, but I don't want you spreading rumours and creating a school-wide panic. I realise it's asking a lot for Gryffindors not to meddle, but I assure you, expulsion will not be out of the question. Get out of my sight."

George clenched his fists as his girlfriend smiled acquiescingly. She beat him to it again by taking his arm and digging her nails in. George suddenly found himself being led away insistently. Alicia took him back to the milling crowd of students where she stopped and turned to him.

"I hate it when you pre-empt me like that. I was merely going to tell Snape that he had no right to over-rule McGonagall's initial instruction," George said, telling a small white lie. He had planned to tell Snape a whole lot more.

"You were _going_ to get us expelled," Alicia said. "I got us out of the firing line."

"Firing line? Snape is all talk."

Alicia looked around cautiously and lowered her voice. "I'm not talking about Snape. Something bad is going on and I don't think we should be in the centre of it when it hits the fan."

"You think Krum was telling the truth?"

"Why would he lie about something as major as this?"

"Er, because he's from Durmstrang. Creating chaos is probably his favourite hobby."

"It doesn't matter who's causing the trouble. The point is that something's wrong. We should go and warn the others."

"But Snape told us not to tell anyone," George said.

"Since when do you listen to Snape?"

"Excellent point. Let's go."

George took her hand and they began to walk through the crowd. It wasn't very long before they ran into some familiar people. Bill spotted them first and waved them over. George was immediately engulfed in a hug from his mother.

"Oh, George, are you all right, dear? What's going on? Have you seen Harry? Where's Fred?"

"One thing at a time, mum," George said, trying to wriggle out of his mother's crushing embrace.

"How is Viktor?" Hermione asked anxiously.

Ron made a disgusted noise. "What about Harry? Have you forgotten that he was your friend before Vicky came along?"

"Shut up, Ron," she snapped in reply.

Alicia put on her business face and cleared her throat. "Krum is fine, Hermione. So is George, Mrs Weasley. He was helping me do something for Professor McGonagall. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what's going on with Harry because no one has come back out of the maze yet."

"And Fred is up in the stands with the others," George added, smiling reassuringly at his frazzled mother. "I'm sure everyone's going to be fine, but it would probably be better if you stay back here."

"Stay here? I want to be there for Harry when he comes out of the maze. Poor boy. He's much too young to be in the Tournament in the first place."

"I know, mum, just do me a favour and stay out of the thick of it. You'll be better off if you stay here."

"Why? Is something wrong, George?" Bill asked, eyeing his brother astutely.

George shared a quick glance with Alicia then said, "Uh, we're not really sure what's going on. It would just be better to be safe than sorry."

"We won't move," Mrs Weasley promised. She gave George a kiss on the cheek. "Go find your brother and tell him I love him."

George wiped his cheek and nodded. "I'll see you at Platform Nine and Three Quarters next week, mum. Bye, Bill."

Alicia had already started to walk away so George had to jog to catch up with her. They hurried up the stairs as every other student was heading down. Back at their seats, Fred, Angelina, Lee and Katie were getting ready to leave the stands as well.

"Sit back down," Alicia said. "We're not going down there."

"But everyone else is leaving," Lee pointed out. "Why can't we join them?"

"We'll go down in a minute, we just need to tell you something first," George said.

"What is it?"

"Wait a second," Alicia said, looking around them to make sure no one was in earshot. Thankfully, everyone around them had already left.

Alicia ended up telling the story with helpful additions from George. Unsurprisingly, Fred had the same reaction as George and insisted that Krum had to be lying. Katie, on the other hand, began to panic and Lee was barely able to keep her from fleeing back to the castle.

"The Unforgivable Curses," Angelina said quietly.

"All of them except one," Katie reminded them shakily. "All we need is that last one to make a full set. All we need is Avada Kedavra."

"That's serious magic, Katie."

"Alicia's right, a student definitely couldn't do it. The killing curse is big time stuff," George said, wondering how he had suddenly become a voice of reason.

"You-Know-Who can do it."

Everyone stared at Fred, their minds turning over the possibility. Alicia shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. George put his arm around her waist and decided it was time to put an end to the speculation. "Let's go down and see what's really happening. There's still the chance that Krum is lying."

It took a few minutes to convince Katie, but soon the Gryffindors were on their way to the Quidditch pitch. About half the school had congregated around the edge of the pitch so it was impossible to see that was going on near the maze. They'd only been there for a few minutes when a ripple of excitement spread through the crowd.

"Oh, this is useless," Angelina declared, after trying to see by jumping up and down. "Lift me on to your shoulders, Fred."

With a little help from Lee, Angelina was soon balanced on Fred's shoulders. She took out her Omnioculars again and focused on the entrance to the maze. "Everyone's coming back out of the maze!"

"Can you see Harry or Cedric?" Alicia asked.

"Neither of them," Angelina answered after a moment of searching. "They haven't come out of the maze and all the teachers looked worried."

"I knew it," Katie moaned pitifully. "Something bad has happened to them."

Solemnly, George and Lee helped Angelina down from Fred's shoulders. Students in front of them were beginning to get bored and wander off so the group was able to move closer. Slowly, a few minutes turned into ten, then fifteen.

George was holding Alicia as she swayed sleepily on her feet. He was contemplating taking her back to the castle when it finally happened. The familiar but unexpected sound of a Portkey materialising echoed through the stadium.

"It's over there!" Angelina pointed towards the right side of the hedge maze.

Most of the other students were lying or sitting in the soft grass, but the Gryffindor sixth years had remained standing so they had a head start in the race towards the mysterious Portkey arrival. Angelina and Fred were out in front, running towards the dark, prone figures.

Dumbledore had already beaten them to it and was crouching beside them.

"It's Harry! I can definitely see Harry!" Fred announced happily.

The identities of the unknown arrivals were confirmed as they got closer. George pulled Alicia along behind him, telling her that Harry and Cedric were both out of the maze. The six of them stopped a few feet from Harry and Cedric, mindful that Dumbledore would need to check them over.

"See, you did all that worrying for nothing," Lee said to Katie.

"What's wrong with Cedric?" Angelina asked softly.

He was lying beside Harry and no one had paid him much attention yet. All at once questions were flying. Angelina repeated her own question hesitantly, as if she didn't really want to know the answer.

"He's unconscious," George answered, though his stomach twisted and convulsed.

In the end they heard it directly from the Minister of Magic. Cedric was dead. Not unconscious. Not sleeping. Dead.

"Oh," Katie gasped, unable to think of anything else to say.

Angelina did something she was destined to only do twice in her life. She fainted.

"Catch her," George said quickly, making a grab for Angelina.

Fred was just able to stop her hitting the ground. He lay underneath her, unable to move or think clearly. Tears were already streaming down Alicia's face as she stared helplessly at Cedric's body.

Apparently George was the only one thinking straight. He knew that Angelina and Fred were going to get stepped on soon. "Grab her arms, Lee."

Lee stopped staring at Cedric and looked questioningly at George. "What?"

"You need to help me get Angelina out of here. Grab her arms," he repeated.

Lee grabbed Angelina under the armpits and George took her legs. They gently lifted her off Fred and began to back out of the crowd with her. Fred put his arms around Alicia and Katie and drew them away from the horrifying scene.

Panic had quickly taken hold and people were screaming, crying and running around. There wasn't a safe place to set Angelina down.

"Back to the castle," Fred said, cradling Angelina in his arms by himself.

The boys took it in turns to carry Angelina whilst Alicia and Katie held each other and stumbled through the darkness. The doors of the castle had been opened to welcome back the victorious champion. No one was expecting there to be a dead champion.

Lee put Angelina down in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Fred began to lightly tap her face and call her name to no avail.

"The hospital wing," Alicia said as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"It's empty," George reminded her. He put a comforting arm around her shoulders and added, "Besides, I think everyone's going to be a little preoccupied tonight. Splashing a little cold water on her face might do the trick."

Fred took out his wand and did a simple conjuring spell. Unfortunately his mind wasn't on the job and he only managed to conjure an empty glass. He took a deep breath and tried again. This time he remembered the water but forgot the glass. Water splashed all over the floor.

"I'll do it." George calmly conjured a glass of cold water, which he handed to Fred.

"Sorry about this, angel." Fred tipped some of the water on her face and watched apprehensively as she spluttered and gasped for air.

Fred and Katie helped her sit up and let her drink the rest of the water. Fred wiped her wet face with his robes and brushed her damp hair back from her face. "Are you all right, Angelina?"

"What happened?" she asked, looking around in confusion.

Alicia let out an involuntary sob and buried her face in George's shoulder. Recognition dawned on Angelina and she tried to stand up.

"Is it true?" she asked. No one said anything so she raised her voice. "_Is it true_?"

"It's true," Fred answered hesitantly. "You fainted and we brought you in here to recover. As soon as you feel up to it we'll go back to Gryffindor Tower."

Angelina became frantic and tried to scramble to her feet as Fred tried to hold her back. "I want to go see him," she said desperately. "Let me go, Fred!"

Fred tried to hug Angelina rather haphazardly. "There's nothing you can do for him now."

Angelina refused to accept this and kept struggling and fighting Fred. He didn't quite know what to do because he had never seen her so hysterical. She began to cry when she realized that Fred wasn't going to let her go to Cedric.

"Uh, maybe you guys had better go back to the common room and let me handle this. I'll bring her up as soon as she's calmed down a bit," Fred said, as Angelina collapsed on the floor in a heap and cried loudly.

"He's right, Angelina wouldn't want up to see her like this."

No one really wanted to leave, but Katie's logic won out. Each of them knew that Angelina was going to be embarrassed when she finally calmed down and remembered how she'd acted.

Fred watched his friends leave then put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's back. "We should go somewhere else before everyone comes back to the castle."

Angelina looked up at the front doors of the castle as if expecting people to come rushing through. She grimaced in alarm and got to her feet as quickly as she could. The nearest empty room was the Great Hall so Angelina headed for it.

Fred rolled his eyes at his stubborn girlfriend's retreating form. "Oi! I said 'we', Angelina! That means we both go together!"

Angelina ignored him and threw open the door to the Great Hall. Fred followed her in then shut the door behind himself. Angelina went straight for the Hufflepuff table and took a seat in the middle.

"I saw him sitting here a lot, sometimes Cho would join him. Oh, poor Cho."

Fred sat beside her, not sure if he should say anything or not. Angelina put her head on the worn tabletop and he put his arm around her shoulders uncertainly. "Everything will be all right," he said rather unconvincingly. Even he didn't believe himself.

"I want to be alone, Fred."

Fred withdrew quickly and folded his hands in his lap. "Ok, I'll just sit here quietly. I won't speak to you or touch you. Do you think that would be all right?"

Angelina didn't say yes, but at the same time she didn't order him out so Fred figured it would be all right. Her shoulders began to shake as she wept and Fred had to literally sit on his hands so he wouldn't be tempted to comfort her. He appreciated that she needed to get it out before she could be herself again.

After five straight minutes of crying she finally began to settle down. She slowly lifted her head and met his concerned eyes. "Why, Fred?"

"I don't know, angel." Fred quickly searched his pockets for a tissue or handkerchief. Finding nothing, he wiped the lingering tears from her face with his hands as best he could.

"It's not fair," Angelina continued. "It shouldn't have been him. Cedric was so…good."

"He was the best," Feed agreed fervently.

"I should have been nicer to him. I could have been good friends with him after I told him I didn't want to be his girlfriend. God, I remember that day. He was upset but he respected my decision. I should have been gentler about it."

"Hey, you have no reason to feel guilty. No matter what happened, Cedric recovered. He had Cho so he wasn't really alone at the end."

Tears began to roll down Angelina's cheeks and Fred was worried he had said something wrong. "The worst part is that I could easily have been in Cho's place," she sobbed.

"You could have been Cedric's girlfriend?"

"No. You could have died. You could have been the one lying in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. You could have been the one not breathing or moving as everyone crowded around."

Angelina broke down into violent sobs and a lump formed in Fred's throat. She was worried about _him_ at a time like this? He hadn't expected her to be so afraid of losing him. The fact that she actually loved him hit Fred full force and he grabbed her.

"Come here, Angelina." She crawled into his lap to get as close to him as she could. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Don't cry about me. I'm right here."

"Don't ever go anywhere," Angelina whispered.

xxxxx

Several floors above Fred and Angelina, George was trying to get Alicia to calm down. She had stopped crying but was now running around the common room in a panic.

"Someone's going to need to talk to the first years. The poor things are probably terrified. Should I tell them that Cedric didn't suffer? What if he did? Oh, that would be awful."

"If you don't sit down and catch your breath I'll put you in a full body-bind," George threatened.

"I don't have time to breathe," Alicia said, waving him away dismissively. "If Percy were here he'd know exactly what to do. I guess I should ask myself what Percy would do if he were in my situation."

"Perce would probably run up to his bed and hide under the covers. Look, I really think you need to relax for a bit. When everyone gets back you can start being frantic, but there's no point wasting energy when no one's here."

Alicia finally stopped pacing and turned to George. "You're right. You're always right."

"Let's go and sit with Lee and Katie," he suggested gently.

Alicia nodded and allowed herself to be led to a sofa in front of the fireplace. Lee was sitting on the sofa silently and Katie was on the floor in front of him. George took a seat between Lee and Alicia.

"How could something like this happen?" Lee asked, addressing no one in particular.

"Why Cedric and not Harry?" Katie asked.

"I wonder how Cho is," Alicia said regretfully.

Everyone mumbled sympathetically, but remained silently glad that they weren't in her position. No one spoke again and all sorts of questions ran through the heads of the Gryffindors as they stared into the empty fireplace. In the stillness they heard the approach of their housemates before they saw them.

The portrait hole opened and students in various states of shock streamed inside. Many were still crying and even more were asking questions. McGonagall came in after them and she was as pale as George had ever seen her.

"I need to speak to all the Gryffindor prefects outside," the deputy headmistress said tersely.

Alicia jumped to her feet and was the first to slip out of the portrait hole. Not one person went up to their room and the common room hummed with hushed crying and conversation. George found Ginny after a quick search and was pleased to find that she had remained calm and was comforting younger students.

When Alicia returned she was in full-blown prefect mode. She began snapping orders to younger prefects and organizing everyone into years. As everyone moved to join the other Gryffindors in their year, Alicia approached George and pulled him up from his comfortable seat.

"You, my Georgie, have a very special job to do."

"Me?"

"Yes. The Head Boy and Girl have taken all the seventh year prefects to an emergency meeting so I'm now the oldest Gryffindor prefect. McGonagall wants me to check everyone's names against the official list to make sure we haven't lost anyone."

"And what does that have to do with me?" George asked.

"Whilst I'm checking names, I need you to brew a cauldron of sleeping potion. McGonagall specifically asked for you to do it." Alicia pulled a bulging pouch from her pocket and handed it to him. "McGonagall said everything you need is in here. The potion is only for people who really need it and it shouldn't be very strong. Only enough to keep them out for five or so hours."

George nodded crisply and went to his room. He was fine with leaving Alicia alone because she had thrown herself completely into her task. The events of the past hour wouldn't even enter her mind. George also pushed the memory from his mind and began to work.

He couldn't afford to think about Cedric or anything else when he was measuring and adding ingredients. If he made a mistake students could end up sleeping for five days rather than five hours.

Ten minutes later, George was stirring a perfectly brewed sleeping potion. It was exactly the right colour and consistency and even Snape wouldn't have been able to find anything wrong with it. It almost seemed a shame to drink it. Just as George was picking up the cauldron, his bedroom door opened and Fred and Angelina entered.

Angelina appeared to be back to normal, though if you looked close enough it was possible to see the telltale signs that she had been crying. She kept her chin in the air and strode across the room, barely acknowledging George.

"She's going to stay in here tonight," Fred said lowly as Angelina did a quick inspection of his bed.

"Ok, I'll stay in the common room then."

"Good idea. What's that stuff?" Fred asked, peering into the cauldron.

"Sleeping potion that McGonagall wanted me to brew," George answered, feeling rather proud of himself.

"Well, aren't you the star potions student. Do you think I could have some of it for Angelina? I have a feeling she's going to need it."

"Do you actually sleep like this?" Angelina asked incredulously as she pulled a dirty sock out from under Fred's pillow.

"Hey, I never said this was a five-star hotel."

George handed his brother half a goblet of potion and winked at him. "Good luck, mate."

George carefully carried his precious cargo downstairs and watched as Alicia sifted through the crowd to find the most traumatised students. She had organised it like a triage room in a hospital. Crying students were in one corner. Silent students were in the opposite corner. Angry students roamed in between.

Alicia started by sending the more desperate students to George then working her way down. Soon, George was scraping the bottom of the cauldron and the common room was half empty. Most of his housemates returned to their rooms, but still others stayed behind and comforted each other.

Alicia raced around like a mother hen protecting her chicks. She hugged, handed out tissues, quieted fears and made all the reassurances she could.

"You were like super prefect today," George commented to Alicia when the seventh years had returned to take over.

Alicia smiled up at him, her eyes red and bleary. "You were pretty super yourself. You were calmer than any of us and you brewed a much-needed potion. I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks." George put his arm around Alicia and steered her towards the girls' staircase. "You've done your job and now it's time to go to bed."

"Sleepy time," Alicia agreed happily. "Will you come with me?"

"I'll walk you to your room to make sure you don't fall asleep on the stairs."

"No. I want you to sleep with me tonight."

George stumbled on the stairs. "I think you might want to re-phrase that, Alicia."

"Why? I was serious. I want to sleep with you tonight." Alicia groaned when she realized what she'd said. "You're a hopeless boy, George Weasley. When I said sleep I meant _sleep_."

"No. Yeah. That's what I thought you meant. Just checking."

"Angelina won't be with me and I doubt Katie will leave Lee either. I don't really want to be alone." Alicia opened the door to her room and stood in the doorway expectantly.

"I guess I can sleep in Angelina's bed."

"What would be the point of that? There's plenty of room for two in my bed."

George felt blood rush to his face. "Oh, maybe that wouldn't be a good idea. I, uh, wouldn't want to make your teddy bear jealous."

"I haven't slept with a teddy bear in years," Alicia said. Her eyes began to water and she blinked rapidly. "Please do this for me, George."

"Don't start crying again," George said quickly. "I just want to know why. Is it because Angelina and Katie are with their boyfriends? Or is it just because I'm your best friend?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with anyone else. I want to be with my boyfriend tonight. Being my best friend won't be enough. George, I need my boyfriend. There's a big difference."

For a second George couldn't believe it. She'd finally let him in. he'd been waiting for so long for her to see him purely as her boyfriend and it had finally happened. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. A solitary tear trickled down Alicia's cheek and George remembered that she was still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, sorry, love," he said, hugging her tightly. "I forgot that you couldn't actually read my mind. I'll stay with you for as long as you need me."

Alicia tightened her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" she asked, clearly too tired to muster much curiosity.

"I heard a click."

"A click?"

"Yeah, like a lock sliding into place."

"But the door's open and – oh. You're talking about _that _click."

George smiled into her hair. "Did you hear it as well?"

"No. I felt it. It was nice."

George gently unwound her hands from his neck. "We should get out of the doorway before someone comes by and wonders what we're doing."

Alicia drew in a shaky breath then let it out loudly. With some of her composure regained she walked into her room and began to take off her shoes and socks. George shut the door and kicked off his own shoes. Alicia took off her Hogwarts robes and sat on the edge of her bed in her blouse and skirt.

George watched her for a second then took off his own robes and dropped them in a messy heap by the door. He noticed that she had started to cry quietly so he sat beside her and asked her what was wrong

"What isn't wrong? Cedric's dead and we both know it wasn't an accident. If Krum was telling the truth then Cedric won't be the last."

"Don't think about it now," George advised.

"I can't help it. I also…I'm glad you didn't work out how to put your name into the Goblet. If you…" Alicia was unable to finish the sentence as her crying increased.

"Stop crying," George said firmly. "You need to sleep, not cry."

Alicia bit her lip and obviously tried to stop, but it didn't work very well. George took her face in his hands and began to kiss her salty cheeks softly. She closed her eyes and stopped crying as he kissed every inch of her face.

"You taste like you've been swimming in the ocean," Alicia smiled weakly and George kissed her once on the lips. "Go to sleep. You can cry in the morning if you want to. I'll still be here."

It took a few minutes but Alicia eventually fell into a deep sleep with her head on George's shoulder and her arm across his stomach.

Down in the common room…

People were beginning to fall asleep around them, but Lee and Katie were still wide-awake. The sofas were covered in sleeping first and second years so the couple had been relegated to an armchair. They didn't mind. Katie was sitting on Lee's lap playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"Did you see Cedric's parents?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"I saw them when you were carrying Angelina away from the crowd. They seemed relieved that Cedric was back. They didn't know what had happened."

"Dumbledore will take care of them." Lee twisted a strand of Katie's hair around his finger and stared blindly at the sleeping first year girl across from them. "It makes you think about life, doesn't it?"

"It's certainly seems a lot shorter then it did a few hours ago. It's also a lot more precious than I ever thought."

A sudden, startling thought popped into Lee's head. What if something happened to himself or Katie? However unlikely it was, it frightened him immensely.

"Good night, Lee," Katie said, putting her head against his chest.

"Good night," Lee mumbled distractedly.

There would be no sleep for him that night. Strange ideas had found their way into his head and wouldn't leave. One was particularly persistent. It was foolhardy, petulant and probably a little stupid, but it wouldn't go away.

Lee wasn't to know it but his sudden decision wasn't only going to affect himself and Katie, it was going to make George and Alicia reconsider their relationship and eventually it would send Angelina down a dark path that would all but consume her.

Upstairs…

Angelina was sound asleep on Fred's bed, unaware that Lee's mind had latched onto an idea that would lead to horrible events later. Fred was also blissfully ignorant as he watched Angelina sleep. It had only taken a minute for the potion to take effect and he didn't even have time to take her robes off before she passed out.

Fred pulled back the covers on George's bed and took off his shoes and robes. He'd have preferred to sleep in his bed with Angelina, but she had taken up all the space by herself. Inexplicably, she'd fallen asleep with her arms and legs spread out like a starfish.

Lying on his brother's bed, Fred rolled onto his side so he could watch Angelina sleep. Tonight he'd seen her cry and faint for the first time. He knew he'd see her cry again, but he didn't know that he was destined to see her faint again. When it happened for the second time he would remember back to how she was that very night.

Sprawled on his bed, beautiful, healthy and peaceful.

* * *

A/N: Rather heavy on the foreshadowing, wasn't I? Oh well. I've gotta keep you all hooked somehow. Go ahead and speculate about what Lee's planning to do that will change everyone's lives in some way. Speculation is fun. For the last two or three chapters I've been planting seeds for the sequel. Keep an eye out for them. Some could grow into future story lines; others could just grow into red herrings. Hopefully you won't be able to guess which is which. This particular chapter is full of seeds. I'm going to hide some in the rest of the story as well. Which reminds me… 

**The Countdown Continues…**

**…Five Chapters To Go…**


	46. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter yet. J.K and I are currently in negotiations though.

A/N: Sorry, everyone. I momentarily lost my mojo. Never fear, it's back again and I'm excited about the upcoming surprises I'm planning. At least I hope they'll surprise you. This chapter isn't terribly exciting, but it's necessary. This is the bridging chapter between GoF and OotP. It jumps around quite a bit, but if I were to fix it you'd have to wait another week and I think you've waited long enough. Dedicated to romanticgothchick, my 800th reviewer! I read the note on your profile. ;)

One last important note: You might be wondering what will happen to the story if events in HBP contradict what I have planned. Go to my profile if you want to know what I'm going to do in the event of a catastrophe (i.e. character death).

* * *

**Chapter 45**

Angelina hated dresses. She detested high heels and she couldn't stand makeup. She wasn't very fond of weddings either. Weddings that involved her mother and ridiculous old men were particularly awful. To make matters worse, Angelina was forced to be a bridesmaid at this awful wedding. The only saving grace was that her mother had allowed her to pick out her own dress.

As she looked at herself in her full-length mirror, Angelina had to reluctantly admit that the dress was beautiful. Also, the shoes weren't too bad and her makeup had turned out pretty nice. The whole outfit made her look years older than she really was. It was a pity that Fred would never see her dressed up like that.

Angelina had figured Fred would have insisted on coming to the wedding, but she hadn't heard from him since school finished two weeks ago. At first she'd been a little worried, but at Katie's birthday party she had discovered that no one else had heard from Fred and George either. The only correspondence anyone had received was a scribbled note to Katie to apologise about missing her birthday.

Alicia was freaking out over the communications blackout and she had tried to go to the Burrow several times only to find that the fireplace had been disconnected from the Network. She had planned to catch a bus to the Burrow, but her parents were refusing to let her leave the house by herself. The poor girl was now furiously studying to get her Apparating licence.

Angelina was handling it much better. She had sent Fred twenty letters and was now only thinking about him every five minutes. It was definite progress.

"Beautiful!"

Angelina turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway with her soon-to-be husband. They were both dressed for the ceremony.

"You two aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding," Angelina said, feeling a little embarrassed about being caught admiring herself in the mirror.

"That's just silly superstition," her mother said, adjusting her long, flowing dress.

"I've been married three times before and I've never bothered with superstition," Richard said cheerfully.

"Perhaps what's why you've been married three times."

"Angelina, I've warned you about your manners," her mother scolded as she stepped into the room and began to examine her own reflection in the mirror.

"I was merely making an observation, mother."

"Keep it to yourself next time. Richard is here to give you a present so be nice to him."

Angelina's future stepfather held out a small silver box. "I just got you a little something to celebrate the occasion, angel."

Angelina pursed her lips and folded her arms, her body radiating hostility. "The two people in the world I allow to call me angel are my real father and Fred Weasley. Since you are neither, I suggest you stick to Angelina."

"Hold your tongue," her mother snapped. "Richard has gone out of his way to buy you something and all you're doing is being difficult. Show some gratitude."

Angelina knew exactly why Richard had bought her something. He'd been lavishing praise on her for days in the hopes that she would start to call him dad. Of course, there was no chance of that ever happening. He doted on Angelina, already referring to her as his daughter and going out of his way to remind her that she and her mother would soon be living with him.

Richard shrugged cheerfully. "Don't worry about it, my love. I have raised two teenage sons and know how difficult they can be. I was hoping girls were easier."

"I had no trouble with Kiana. Angelina just insists on being combative all the time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll grow out of it. She's a good girl."

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here," Angelina said, snatching the box from Richard's hand.

Her mother and Richard looked on excitedly as she untied the ribbon and took the lid off the box. Angelina frowned and slowly pulled out a set of keys. "What are these for?"

"Look out the window," Richard said, his face turning pink with the effort of restraining his perpetual cheerfulness.

Angelina crossed to her bedroom window and looked out onto her front garden. A shiny, dark blue car was sitting in the driveway. An ostentatious red bow sat precariously on the roof.

"That's for me?" she asked, gaping openly out the window.

"It's all yours," her mother squealed. "Isn't it fantastic, honey?"

"It's a Muggle car," Angelina said slowly, still processing it in her mind.

Richard straightened his back and cleared his throat. "That's not just any car, my dear. That is the latest model BMW."

Angelina blinked. That meant absolutely nothing to her. "I don't…it's-"

"It's like that broom you're always asking for. It's like the Firebolt of cars," her mother said helpfully.

"That's all well and good, but I can't drive," Angelina pointed out.

"I'm going to teach you!" Richard announced. "You'll have your license in no time. I'll wager it's much more comfortable than a silly broom."

"Right." Angelina nodded and dropped the keys back into the box. Finally she understood. Richard was hoping to weasel his way into her affections by teaching her to drive and at the same time he'd be gently steering her away from her magical heritage. Two birds with one stone.

"I don't want it."

"Angelina!"

She shoved the box back into Richard's hand. "I don't want the stupid car. Take it back to the shop, burn it, give it to charity for all I care. I'd rather fly, which, for your information, is perfectly comfortable."

"Don't be ridiculous," her mother hissed, seizing her arm roughly. "You're going to gracefully accept the car and start taking lessons with Richard as soon as he wants you to."

Angelina shrugged away from her. "Not a chance in hell."

"Don't you dare walk away from us!"

Angelina lifted the hem of her dress and stomped out of her room loudly. Her mother called after her, but she tossed her head and continued on her way. She almost ran into her sister coming up the stairs.

"Where's the fire?" Kiana asked, grabbing onto the banister as Angelina whirled past her.

"I'm getting out of this place. If I were you I'd get out as well. Mum has lost her mind."

"This has to do with the car?"

"How did you know about that?"

"He got me one as well. They gave it to me last week."

"I hope you told him where he could stick it."

"Why? It might come in handy one day. Michael says it's really expensive, so at the very least I can sell it," Kiana said.

"Can't you see that Richard is trying to take us away from the wizarding world? He thinks magic is pulling rabbits out of hats and he's certain that we'll be better off without it. You don't agree with him, do you?"

"Of course I don't. At the same time I don't see much point in fighting it if I can get something out of it. If he wants to buy me things in exchange for my attention I don't mind." Kiana put a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Unfortunately we don't all have your high moral standing."

"High morals, my arse," Angelina muttered darkly. "I'm going for a little walk. Tell mum not to panic. I'll be back before her precious wedding begins."

"All right, but you might want to go to the living room before you leave. There's another present in there for you."

Angelina groaned loudly. "What now? A pony? A personal chef?"

"Actually, it's from me. I knew this wedding was going to stress you out so I arranged for a present to be sent here for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to go and see for yourself," Kiana said slyly.

Angelina rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. At the moment she could do with a punching bag. That would definitely help her stress levels. A giant chocolate cake would also go a long way to improving her mood. Knowing her sister, however, it was probably something ridiculously girly like frilly underwear.

The door to the living room was closed when Angelina reached it so she opened it slowly. The first thing she saw was red hair. He was standing at the mantelpiece, looking at the family pictures. He turned around when he heard the door creak open.

Fred stood there with his hands nonchalantly tucked into his pockets. He was wearing a suit, but was conspicuously without a tie. He grinned at her stunned expression. "Hi," he said softly.

Angelina slapped her hand over her mouth as tears bubbled in her throat. She hadn't cried since she left school, but now she could feel it coming back. The only difference was that they were tears of happiness. She hadn't felt so utterly happy since before Cedric's death.

_Cedric._

She hadn't thought about him all day. A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly. She wasn't going to let it overtake her again. Not in front of Fred at least. He'd already seen her at her worst more than he needed to.

"Don't I get a hug?" Fred asked.

"I'm not really sure if you deserve one," Angelina replied, her voice shaking in an uncharacteristic way.

"You look beautiful."

"So do you." Fred smiled and Angelina shook her head. "I mean…well, you know what I mean."

"I know," he said gently. "Do I get that hug now?"

Angelina wanted to do a whole lot more than hug him, but it would be a good start. She started to walk towards him and he took his hands out of his pockets. She stopped about three feet from him and just stared for moment. He was really standing in front of her. Sure, it had only been two weeks since they parted, but it had been the longest two weeks of Angelina's life. At school she had taken the fact that she saw him everyday for granted.

"It's all right, angel," he said encouragingly.

The nickname did it. Angelina threw herself into his arms. Fred had to grab hold of the mantelpiece to stop them falling back into the empty fireplace. They both let out an audible sigh at the contact. Angelina almost sobbed in sheer happiness. It was so nice to touch him again. He still smelt the same and he still held her the same way he always had.

The best present _ever._

"So much better then frilly knickers," she said as she clung to him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"Have you been all right?"

Angelina suddenly drew away from him and punched him in the arm. "I haven't been all right! Why the hell didn't you answer any of my letters? I was worried about you, particularly after what Dumbledore told us."

Fred winced and grabbed his arm. "Firstly…_ow_. Don't do that ever again. Secondly, I'm really sorry about not writing back. I was worried about you as well."

"You could have come to see me at any time!"

"Actually, I _couldn't_ come to see you."

Angelina put her hands on her hips. "Let me guess. Your other girlfriend was keeping you occupied?"

"No," Fred answered, a slow smile creeping across his face. "My other girlfriend is holidaying in France. She sends her regards."

"Stupid arse," Angelina retorted, her body tingling as they slipped into their normal routine of give and take.

"I missed your insults, angel."

"Anything else you missed?"

"Nope. That's about it really."

"Fine. Have it your way then."

Angelina took one step to the left and Fred grabbed her. "All right, game over now."

"Game?" she asked innocently as she was pulled against him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"The one where you pretend you didn't miss me. Let's just skip to the snogging part."

Angelina licked her lips and nodded slightly. "Works for me."

Fred cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her thoroughly. Her hand slid up around his neck and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. His reaction was to press his body against her and push her back towards the sofa. Fred gave her one last gentle push and she fell back on the sofa with a dull squeak.

Angelina stared up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "You are _way _too good at that."

Fred smiled and helped her back to her feet. "Just for the record, I only missed you a little bit."

"Well," Angelina whispered in his ear, "why don't you show me how much you didn't miss me again."

"I'd love to, but we're not exactly alone."

She stepped away from him quickly and looked around her living room. "But there's no one in here."

"A bunch of losers followed me here. I'm really sorry, but I couldn't dissuade them."

Angelina's face lit up. "Where are they, Fred?"

"Kitchen," he answered, nodding towards the other living room door.

She hurried to the door as quickly as she could in her heels. She threw the door open and beamed at her friends. George and Lee were sitting at either end of the kitchen table. Lee was trying to throw popcorn into George's mouth. Katie sat between them filing her fingernails. She looked up when she heard the door open.

"Angelina!"

George turned his head and a piece of popcorn hit him on the ear. "Hi, Angelina. We thought you wouldn't mind if we ate something whilst we waited for you two to finish snogging."

"Of course I don't mind!" she exclaimed. She went over to the table and hugged George tightly, pressing his head against her chest.

"You're in a good mood," he said, his ears turning red.

Angelina smiled and moved around the table to hug Katie. "This day has suddenly become a lot better. Hey, where's Alicia?"

"She'll be here any minute now," Katie answered. "She got her Apparition licence yesterday so she's going to Apparate into your bedroom. I suspect it's taking her a little work to get away from her parents."

"Why? What's wrong with her parents?" George asked, turning to Katie and getting hit in the face with popcorn as a consequence.

"Obviously they're freaked out about what happened," Lee said as Angelina hugged him around the neck. "Alicia's dad is being especially overprotective. He won't let her leave the house."

"Is she all right? Are you sure she's coming?"

Angelina gave George a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure Alicia's fine. She's probably rather pissed off at you for ignoring her, but I'm sure she'll get over it eventually."

"Eventually…" George repeated quietly.

xxxxx

"You're to be back in exactly three hours."

Alicia turned away from her father and rolled her eyes. He might as well chain her to her bed. "I'll come straight home as soon as the wedding reception is over."

"You're to be back in exactly three hours," her father repeated obstinately, striding out of the kitchen.

Alicia snatched her purse off the table and rounded on her mother. "Can't you talk to him? You know what's going on better than he does."

As her mother turned away from the window, Alicia was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "I know more about what's going than you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alicia asked, curious and confused.

"It means that I agree with what your father says. Be back in three hours."

Alicia couldn't believe that her mother wasn't on her side. With both of them against her she didn't stand much of a chance. "He also wants to pull me out of Hogwarts. Do you agree with that?"

"No," she replied firmly. Her conviction startled Alicia slightly and she opened her mouth. Her mother gestured for her to be quiet. "Don't bother asking questions, love. All you need to know is that you're safest at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. I won't let your father take you out of school. I know that what happened with…that boy was an unfortunate accident. Dumbledore will not let anything happen to his students."

"What about Jasmine? She told me she heard you mention enrolling her at Hogwarts."

"That was just a passing thought, Alicia. I can't take Jasmine out of Beauxbatons after we went through so much trouble to get her to go there in the first place."

Alicia nodded in satisfaction. She knew there would have been huge fights if her parents tried to take Jasmine away from her friends. "I better get to Angelina's house."

"All right, have fun and give Angelina's mother my congratulations. Don't eat too much because we're going to Erica's flat for dinner. Be back in exactly three hours!"

"Yes, mum."

Alicia clutched her purse and her wand in her hand and closed her eyes. She pictured Angelina's bedroom in her mind. She could clearly see the Quidditch posters and the red and gold bedspread. She cracked one eye open and breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself in one piece in Angelina's empty room. Despite passing the test easily, Apparating made her nervous.

Alicia minimised her wand and put it into her purse to keep it away from Muggle eyes. The invitation from Kiana said that the wedding would be attended by Muggles so all witches and wizards were to be on their best behaviour. Hence the fact that Alicia was wearing a floral skirt and blouse, not formal robes.

After listening at the door for a second, Alicia decided it was safe for her to leave Angelina's room. She crept into the deserted hallway and tiptoed down the stairs. Somewhere along the line, her heart had started beating erratically. It wasn't very difficult for her to pinpoint the source of the anxiety.

George Weasley.

When Alicia saw him she was going to wring his stupid neck. So much for him being her loving boyfriend. He hadn't even bothered to contact her for two whole weeks!

At first she just thought it was his strange way of punishing her for not returning the loving sentiments. When she found out that nobody had heard from the twins she really began to panic. Given recent events, she concluded that something had happened to George and/or his family. Discovering that the Burrow had been disconnected from the Floo Network only seemed to confirm it in her mind.

"I just hope he's here," Alicia whispered to herself as she peered into the living room. It was empty but she could hear familiar voices coming from the kitchen.

"Trust me, you don't want to meet Richard at all. He thinks magic is one big joke," Angelina was saying.

Alicia stood in the doorway and stared at her best friend. She was looking beautiful in a long, pale yellow strapless dress. Her hair was done up in an intricately messy bun and she was actually wearing makeup. Granted, it wasn't a lot of makeup, but it was more than she usually wore.

"You look gorgeous, Angelina!"

Angelina heard her name and spun around. She gave an excited squeal and launched herself at Alicia. "I'm so glad you made it! We were worried your parents had put you under house arrest!"

Alicia giggled and hugged her conspicuously cheerful friend. Over Angelina's shoulder she saw George sitting at the kitchen table. She almost stopped breathing. He was wearing a suit with a navy blue tie. He looked up at her eagerly, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment. It was not forthcoming.

Alicia drew back and addressed everyone but George. "Well, I was pretty lucky to get here actually. Mum has now become almost as crazy as dad. I'm worried they're going to lock me in a Rapunzel style tower."

"I like your skirt," Katie said.

"Thanks. I haven't been to a wedding in ages so I had to go shopping yesterday."

"You look really pretty," George ventured hopefully.

Alicia ignored him. "Angelina, why didn't you tell us about the wedding before? If it weren't for your sister none of us would have known at all."

Angelina began to look uncomfortable. "It's weird. My mum's marrying an idiot. She knows he's an idiot and even _he_ knows he isn't the quickest broom in the shed. My mum is just marrying him for the money and he only wants her because she's pretty and has maintained her figure."

"I'm sure there's more to it," Katie said optimistically.

"You're a romantic, Katie. Everyone involved in this marriage knows what's going on. Richard's sons wanted mum to sign a pre-nuptial agreement but she refused to go ahead with the wedding if she had to sign anything like that. Richard had no choice but to let her have her way."

"Does it matter?" Fred commented, putting his arm around Angelina's waist. "You get money out of it so who cares if the marriage is a front?"

"I don't want his money because it comes at too much of a cost, Fred. He wants me to treat him as if he's my biological father and I refuse to do that."

"But doesn't he live in some mansion? Calling him dad every once in a while seems a small price to pay."

"What makes you think I care about money?" Angelina snapped, her cheerful mood quickly dissipating. "I don't care that you don't live in a mansion, just as I don't care that Richard _does_ live in a mansion. I'm not like my mother."

"I didn't say you were. I just think you're overreacting about this whole thing. Go with the flow, angel."

Alicia winced as she watched Angelina narrow her eyes and prepare her comeback. She was so intent on watching the pair that she didn't notice George leave the table and walk up behind her.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

Alicia stiffened up and turned away from him quickly. If she looked him in the eye she'd lose it. "So now you want to talk to me? What if I don't feel like talking to you anymore?"

George put his hand gently on her tense shoulder. "Don't be like that. I want to explain things to you."

Alicia shrugged him away angrily. "I think I get the point already. You only bother speaking to me when I'm around to snog. When we aren't together there's no need to be nice to me. I understand perfectly."

"That's not how it is and you know it! Stop being stupid and come outside with me."

"Ooh, he shouldn't have called her stupid," Katie whispered from the table. She and Lee were eating popcorn and watching the two couples argue.

"It's never a good idea to call your girlfriend stupid," Lee agreed heartily.

Alicia glared at them briefly then turned to finally look George in the eye. "Stupid am I? Perhaps you're right. It was rather stupid of me to worry about you so much. It was certainly stupid of me to cry for an hour because I thought you were dead. Yes, I guess I was pretty stupid all around. You can be sure that I'll never make the mistake of caring about you again. I'll never pictured you dead or injured ever again."

Ringing silence followed Alicia's speech. Fred had stopped mid-sentence and Angelina bit her lip, looking guilty about fighting over petty things.

"Let me show you guys the back garden," Angelina said quickly.

"I've already seen it through the window. It's full of weeds," Lee said. Katie grabbed his ear and twisted. "Ow! Ah, on the other hand, weeds can be very lovely. Let's go see the weeds!"

Katie smiled and kissed his ear better. They left the kitchen and Angelina grabbed Fred's hand. "Let's go join them."

"I think I'd rather stick around for this," he said, giving Alicia a sharp look.

"Fred…"

"All bloody right."

Angelina gave Alicia an encouraging smile as she dragged Fred from the room and closed the door behind herself.

"You really thought I was dead?" George asked quietly.

"I didn't know what to think! Dumbledore tells us that You-Know-Who is back and then the Daily Prophet starts denying it. I don't hear from you for two weeks and the Burrow has been disconnected from the Floo Network. It might have been stupid of me, but I put two and two together."

George, looking slightly pale, took a seat at the table. "You just didn't mention that in the letters you sent me. You were only annoyed at my lack of response."

"What the hell was I supposed to write? 'Hello, George. Isn't the weather hot? Hope you aren't dead. Cheerio!'" Alicia ignored her stinging eyes and paced around the table. "Did you expect me to write everything that went through my mind? That would have made me look like a nutter if you were just on holiday with your family. I imagined you in all sorts of trouble."

"I'm really sorry. If I had known it was so bad I would have found a way to contact you."

"_Found_ a way? Were you holidaying on Mars or something? All you had to do was write a letter and give it to Ron's owl!"

George sighed and loosened his tie. "It's not that simple, Alicia. I'm going to explain it to you now, but I think you should probably sit down."

Alicia stopped on the other side of the table and folded her arms resolutely. "I'd rather stand. If you start talking bollocks I'll be able to make a quicker escape."

"Everything I'm going to tell you is absolutely serious. It must be kept only between us. You can't repeat a word of it to anyone. Also, I can't tell you everything for reasons that will become apparent. Technically, I'm not supposed to tell you anything at all."

"Why? What's going on?"

"He's really back, Alicia. Harry and Dumbledore were telling the truth. Despite what the Prophet says, You-Know-Who is back." George looked up at her, a hint of desperation in his eyes. "You believe me, don't you?"

Alicia took a step towards him to reassure him, but stopped abruptly. She was determined to keep her distance until she'd heard the entire story. "Of course I believe you. What does it have to do with you though?"

"When my mum and dad picked us up from platform nine and three quarters they took us back to the Burrow and told us to start packing our stuff. Five days later we moved to a safe house."

"A safe house? Why? You aren't in danger, are you?" Alicia asked, feeling her heart rate spike.

"We're followers of Dumbledore so we're automatically enemies of You-Know-Who. It also doesn't help that Ron is best friends with Harry. We probably weren't in any immediate danger. Mum and dad just didn't want to take any chances."

"They did the right thing," Alicia agreed fervently. "Where's the safe house?"

George shook his head regretfully. "That's one of the things I can't tell you. It has to remain a secret."

Alicia sighed and sat down across from him. "It feels like everyone is keeping secrets from me. My mum is acting strange and now you can't even tell me where you're living."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I want you to be safe as well."

"Mum and dad won't let us leave the house or send any letters out for a month or two. Things are too hectic at the moment and it's better if we just disappear for a while."

Alicia nodded and gave him a small smile. "I understand. You didn't sneak out today, did you?"

"No way. We had to make mum all sorts of promises to get here. There's no way we'd sneak out after what happened with…" he trailed off

"Something else you can't tell me?" she guessed.

"No. It just isn't very important."

Alicia noticed the small changes in George's face. His jaw tightened, a sure sign he was angry. He dropped his gaze to the tabletop, indicating either sadness or embarrassment. Despite that, he didn't look well at all. He was pale and his eyes looked tired and bloodshot. Alicia immediately regretted yelling at him.

"You can tell me anything, George."

"Did you hear about Percy's promotion?"

"It was in the paper. Tell him I said congratulations." A muscle twitched in George's jaw and he kept his eyes lowered. Alicia half jumped out of her chair. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Percy?"

"He didn't come to the safe house with us. He's disowned the family in favour of the Ministry. Now that he's working for Fudge he says he can't associate with us. He blamed dad for us being poor and-and he…"

"Oh, that's awful." Alicia got up and went around to his side of the table. She stood beside him silently.

"I don't care about Percy. Really I don't. He's no loss as far as I'm concerned. I'm just worried about what it's doing to my parents."

Alicia could tell he was lying about not caring about Percy, but she let it go. "He'll come to his senses and be back in no time."

"I don't want him to come back!" George yelled suddenly, causing Alicia to jump. "He can't insult our family then expect to be welcomed back with open arms!"

"Ok," Alicia said quickly. "Everything will be all right. I'm really sorry I got angry. I didn't realise what you had been through."

"Doesn't matter," he mumbled, putting his hands over his face.

Alicia stroked his hair and said, "Are you sure you're all right? You look a little ill."

"I _feel _a little ill. I've been having trouble sleeping. So has Fred but I guess he hides it better than I do. It wouldn't have been so bad if I could have seen you. I realised I need you. I mean, _really_ need you. It's not like anything I've ever felt before."

Alicia didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what she felt anymore. The separation had been torturous on her as well. She just had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Did she love him? What about being _in _love with him? Whatever the answer, the fact that George needed her had an immense effect on Alicia. She liked being important.

"Let me sit down so I can hug you probably," she said.

George pushed his chair back from the table and Alicia sat on his lap, something she had never deigned to do before. They put their arms around each other and Alicia smiled at the safe familiarity of it. She couldn't deny that she loved him; it just wasn't the sort of love he was hoping for.

They sat in content silence for two minutes. George's breathing was very slow and his head was on Alicia's shoulder, his face hidden in her neck. She was worried that he had fallen asleep. "George? Are you all right?"

Without lifting his head, he sighed and said, "I haven't been this relaxed and comfortable for weeks. Can we stay like this for a while?"

Alicia kissed his hair a few times and tightened her arms around him. "For as long as you want, Georgie."

"Forever," George said quietly.

Alicia did not say anything. There wasn't really anything she could say to that without upsetting him. Now was not the right time to talk about the prospect of their future together.

Neither knowing what else to say, they sat in amiable silence for almost five minutes. As she was staring off into space, Alicia spotted Angelina peeking in through the kitchen window. Behind George's back she gave her friend a thumbs up. Angelina returned the gesture then disappeared from view.

"They're coming back inside. Are you sure you're all right? Do you need some more time?"

"Now that you mention it, there is something that I need."

Alicia closed her eyes obligingly and George kissed her. It was tentative and hesitant; almost as if they were worried they'd forgotten how to do it. They quickly got the hang of it and became so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear their friends return.

"Leave 'em alone for ten minutes and they're at it like rabbits," Lee said, causing the couple to reluctantly break apart.

"Rabbits? Since when do rabbits kiss?" Angelina asked.

"It is merely a figure of speech."

"No it's not. Rabbits don't kiss each other. They do other things but they don't kiss."

"And how do you know for sure? They might do it when humans aren't looking," Lee said.

Angelina shook her head smugly. "It isn't even anatomically possible. Rabbits don't have lips and their teeth stick out. If they tried to kiss they'd bite each other or chip their teeth."

"Kissing rabbits," George said quietly, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Nice to see everything's back to normal," Alicia commented, smiling and fixing George's tie.

xxxxx

The wedding ceremony was uneventful by most standards. No accidental magic was done and nobody made an objection. Angelina did, however, snort loudly when her mother promised to 'love, honour and obey' her new husband. Those in the front rows would have heard the bride's maid muttering about a sexist old man who wanted a slave rather than a wife.

Alicia and Katie cried during the ceremony and Fred and George teased them relentlessly about it. Lee was oddly quiet. He spent the entire time staring at the stained glass windows of the church. He obviously had a lot on his mind, but he would not elaborate to his friends or girlfriend.

The wedding reception was being held at Richard's estate. Unfortunately, Alicia only got to spend an hour there before she had to leave. George was not too happy about it.

"Just five more minutes," he pleaded.

They were sitting outside on the edge of a bubbling fountain in Richard's perfectly manicured garden. Alicia squeezed his hand. "I'm already ten minutes late. I have to go before my dad sends out a search party."

"This is completely unfair."

"I know it's difficult, but you need to do what your parents say. Keep out of trouble."

"I'll do my best, baby, but sometimes trouble simply finds me and I can't help it."

Alicia stood up in front of George, holding his face in her hands. "Do me a favour and be a good boy till school goes back?"

"So as soon as the Hogwarts Express leaves Kings Cross I can go back to normal?" George asked, reaching out to grasp her hips.

"Yes, but then I'll be around to keep you in line. Your days of mischief-making are over, Weasley."

"I guess I'll have a new responsibility as the boyfriend of the Head Girl."

Alicia flinched slightly. "Who says I'm going to be Head Girl?"

"I say! There's no way they can overlook you."

"We'll see. Let go of me so I can Disapparate."

"I love you," George said, not relinquishing his grip on her waist.

"I know you do," she said gently, pulling his hands away.

After one last kiss Alicia Disapparated back to her bedroom. She was expecting to find her father waiting for her, instead Jasmine was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Jas? Did dad send you in here to wait for me?"

Jasmine glanced away from her magazine for a second. "You're almost fifteen minutes late."

"I know that. Where's dad?"

"Downstairs fighting with mum. Don't worry, for all he knows you got back in time."

"Are they fighting about me?" Alicia asked worriedly. "Is it because I went to the wedding or because I'm dating George?"

"The fight has nothing to do with you. The world does not revolve around you, princess," Jasmine said.

"_I'm_ the princess? Every time you come back from that school you're more petulant and conceited. Your looks will only get you so far."

Jasmine grinned at her older sister. "Only ugly people say things like that."

Alicia threw her a glare. "Get off my bed, you silly little girl."

"Relax. I was only kidding."

"I know that, but it doesn't make you any less annoying." Alicia sat down at her desk and pulled off her shoes. "What are they fighting about then?"

"Me. I told them I was going to Marseilles next week to stay with Jean-Pierre. Dad had a fit of course."

"Who the hell is Jean-Pierre?"

"My sexy French boyfriend," Jasmine answered casually.

Alicia just laughed. "You don't have a 'sexy French boyfriend'."

"I do as of three months ago. He's eighteen and everything!"

Alicia almost fell off her chair. "Eighteen? That's older than me! My God, Jasmine. He's old enough to be your…your older brother!"

"So? He says I'm very mature for my age."

"No you're not! Up until last year you thought the Prime Minister was the Queen's husband!"

"Trust you to think that knowledge of politics is a sign of maturity. Jean-Pierre appreciates me for who I am."

"Oh I bet he does," Alicia snarled. She had a sudden horrible thought. "He hasn't pressured you into anything, has he?"

Jasmine closed her magazine and sat up. "Despite what you think, I'm not stupid Alicia. I know what I'm doing. He knows his boundaries."

"Just make sure he sticks to them."

Jasmine went to the door and paused. "If you're done with the lecture, you had better get ready to go to Erica's place. We leave in an hour."

"I thought we were going for dinner. Why are we leaving so early?"

"Erica insisted on it. Dad reckons she got a promotion."

Jasmine left and Alicia stared out her window. At the mention of a promotion she couldn't help but think about Percy. Would Erica ever do the same thing? If she got high enough in the Ministry would it become necessary to disown her Muggle father?

The very thought made Alicia's skin crawl. It didn't seem likely…but Erica _was_ very ambitious.

xxxxx

The ride over to Erica's flat was understandably quiet. Alicia was hoping that Erica's promotion would make everyone happy again. Unfortunately things were about to get much worse. Her announcement had nothing to do with getting a promotion. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

Alicia knew something was fishy when Erica first answered the door. Alicia found herself wrapped in her sister's arms having the breath squeezed out of her lungs.

"I need to breathe," she wheezed, pushing Erica away.

Erica gave her one last squeeze then let her go. "It's so good to see you, Alicia! How's school? That's good. Oh, Jasmine! You look even prettier than the last time I saw you!"

"Thanks for telling me I'm pretty," Alicia said, rubbing her ribs and scowling.

"Mum, dad!"

Alicia slipped into the flat and stopped dead in her tracks. All the furniture was gone and moving boxes were stacked in neat rows against the far wall.

"You're _moving_?" Alicia demanded. "You're moving and you didn't tell us?"

"Yes," Erica answered, losing her enthusiasm and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Alicia saw her father's eyes light up. "You're moving to London to be closer to work."

Ignoring him, Erica rubbed her hands together. "Everything's packed so I thought we'd have pizza for dinner. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Where are you moving to?" Jasmine asked.

"Perhaps we should all sit down for a moment." Erica waved her wand and summoned some chairs.

"You aren't moving to London, are you?" Alicia said.

Erica waited till everyone was seated then she took a deep breath. "No. I'm moving to Covasna."

This announcement was met with silence.

"Where the hell's that?" Jasmine finally asked. Her mother shushed her.

Alicia heart began to pound. Something was stirring in the back of her mind.

"It's a street in London, isn't it? Near Charing Cross Road?" her father said, more hopeful than certain.

"No."

"Ah, of course. It's near Piccadilly. Or – or Oxford street?"

"It isn't a street in London."

Alicia's memory clicked and she jumped to her feet. "Covasna is nowhere near London. It's in Romania!"

"_Romania_?"

"It's not just anywhere in Romania either." Alicia smiled at her sister, barely containing her joy. "Covasna is where Charlie Weasley has his dragon sanctuary."

"_Charlie Weasley_?"

Erica nodded coolly. "I'm moving to Romania to be with Charlie. We're in love."

"_Another_ Weasley?" Alicia's father exclaimed. "First I find out that Alicia is dating the twins, now you're running off with the dragon boy."

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm dating _a _twin, not both of them. Angelina is going out with Fred. I've got the sane one."

"You and George!" Erica said excitedly. "That's wonderful. I was wondering when you would get your act together."

"Took almost as long as you and Charlie," Alicia remarked.

Natalie Spinnet, ever astute, was getting an odd vibe from her daughter. "Where is Charlie?"

Erica's smile faltered and she avoided her mother's gaze. "Oh, he's back in Romania. He was supposed to be here, but something came up."

"Are you sure the French fellow you're seeing isn't a Weasley as well?" Alicia's father asked Jasmine.

"Yes, but I could chuck him and get myself a Weasley boy if that would make you happy. Bill's pretty hot."

"Don't start trouble, Jasmine."

Alicia pulled Erica away from the rest of the family to have a private talk. She had a sneaking suspicion that Charlie wasn't really in Romania. He was probably hiding out with the rest of the family.

"How long have you officially been with Charlie?"

Erica smiled a little shyly. "Almost a year now. What about you?"

"Six months. I saw George earlier today for the first time since school finished," Alicia said, lowering her voice.

Getting the hint, Erica glanced back at their parents then pushed Alicia into the kitchen. "How is George?"

"I think he's all right. It was a little hard to tell. Uh…is Charlie really at the safe house?"

Erica suddenly grabbed Alicia's arm excitedly. "You know about the Order?"

"What's the Order?" Alicia asked.

"Oh. Never mind." Erica rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "Forget I said anything."

"Are you crying?" Alicia hissed. Something was definitely going on. Once again she was being kept out of it. "What's wrong, Erica?"

"I've been dying to talk to someone about it and I thought you would know. But…oh God, I'm so terrified something will happen to him."

"Who?" Alicia demanded loudly. "Are you talking about George?"

"No! It's Charlie!" Erica began to cry in earnest and clutched Alicia's arm tighter. "He's a part of it and he asked me to join, but I said no. I don't know if I did the right thing."

Alicia, seeing her chance to finally get some answers, took her distraught sister's hand. "I really want to help you, but you'll have to tell me more. You know you can trust me."

Erica considered this for a second then nodded. Just as she opened her mouth, Natalie Spinnet walked into the kitchen and Erica threw herself at her confused mother.

"Oh dear, what happened?"

Erica could only sob incoherently so Alicia answered for her as best she could. "We were talking about George and Charlie when she started to cry. She mentioned something about an Order. Also, Charlie's a part of something that she isn't and she's worried."

Alicia watched in utter bemusement as her mother took Erica's face in her hands and looked her in the eye. "They asked you and Charlie to join?"

"Join what?" Alicia asked, trying to get her mother's attention. "What's the Order? What does George have to do with any of this?"

Erica appeared not to have heard any of the questions in her current frazzled state. "Charlie and I were meant to start our life together. What will I do if something happens to him? I think I should be there right beside him through this. I feel like I have a duty to follow him now. I just wish I knew what to do!"

"Everything will be fine," her mother said soothingly. "Let's go to your room to talk privately. Alicia, you can order the pizza and make sure dad and Jasmine don't disturb us."

"But Erica was about to tell me what was going on," Alicia protested.

"She can't tell you anything and you mustn't push her about it. Trust me, it is better that you remain ignorant."

"If it has something to do with George then I have a right to know!"

"Unfortunately this is bigger than you and George. It's bigger than any of us. I want you to leave it well alone."

Alicia nodded complacently. She wasn't going to get anything further out of her mother or sister, but she wasn't going to give up either. At that moment, Alicia made a vow to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

xxxxx

As Alicia snooped around, George and Fred were being introduced to a whole new world. The war against You-Know-Who had been brought to their doorstep and all of a sudden the world was a threatening place. To make matters worse, people they cared about were in danger and they couldn't warn them about it.

"I'm going to tell Angelina about all of it," Fred proclaimed.

It was the day before they were due to go back to Hogwarts and the twins were in their room. George was reading through some of the letters Alicia had sent him. Fred was supposed to be working out a price list for their products, but obviously his mind wasn't on the job.

George sighed, carefully folding up Alicia's latest letter. "We've been through this, Fred. You can't mention anything to anybody. We promised mum we'd keep quiet."

"We also promised we'd quit making joke items," Fred pointed out. "Besides, you can't seriously tell me that you aren't going to tell Spinnet everything. I was surprised you didn't already tell her at the wedding."

"I plan on keeping my promise, thank you very much. I suggest you do the same."

"You think you're going to be able to keep something from Spinnet? When it comes to secrets she's like a shark sensing blood. She'll immediately know that you're keeping something important from her."

"I've told you to stop calling her Spinnet. Don't compare her to animals either," George said tersely. "Look, I wish I could tell her, but I know she'll be safer if I keep her out of it. Angelina will also be a lot better off if she doesn't know what's actually going on."

"You're probably right," Fred conceded. "I just know that she's going to find out about the Order eventually. When she realises I lied to her she'll have my balls in a vice. Literally. She found a hex, you know."

George winced. "As unpleasant as that sounds, we can't tell anyone. Not even Lee this time. They'll be a lot happier not knowing that we're about to wage war against one of the darkest wizards of all time."

Fred slipped the Wheezes product list beneath his mattress and stood up. "Well, I give it a week before Spinnet has ripped the truth from you like a ravenous she-wolf."

"I told you not to do that!" George grabbed the nearest object he could and hurled it in his brother's direction. Fred dodged the flying book with a laugh and Apparated.

For the rest of the day, George couldn't get the conversation out of his head. Even at the celebratory dinner for Hermione and Ron, he was running through what Fred had predicted. Would Alicia be able to tell that he was keeping something major from her? How angry would she be about it?

George was to get his answer the very next day. After arriving at platform nine and three-quarters with Lupin and Ginny, Fred and George spotted Lee going into the fourth carriage of the Hogwarts Express. They said their goodbyes to everyone and hopped on the train.

"I bet Angelina's ten times hotter than she was when we saw her at the wedding," Fred commented as they headed for the fourth carriage.

"Hopefully she's happier as well."

"Well, she stayed with Katie and Alicia so she wouldn't have to go and live with her stepfather. That should have improved her mood."

"What's she going to do when school is over?" George asked as they began looking into the compartments.

"Play professional Quidditch. She says she isn't going to spend so much as one night at Richard's house. I don't know how she thinks she's going to manage that."

"Have you told her that we're looking for a premises in Diagon Alley?"

"No. Have you told Spinnet?"

"Not yet," George admitted reluctantly. Poking his head into another compartment, he found a group of giggling Hufflepuff girls. "That's the whole carriage done. They must be in the last compartment."

Just as they got to the last compartment, the door slid open and Alicia came bustling out. She slid to an abrupt halt in front of Fred, who was in the lead.

"Running out before greeting your boyfriend? I thought you'd have a lot of catching up to do since you haven't seen him in over a month," Fred said icily. "Tsk, tsk, Alicia. Keep that up and George'll find someone else."

"Do us all a favour and shut up," George snapped, pushing his brother aside.

"I was going to wait for you," Alicia said hurriedly. "I swear, George. I just really need to go to the prefect carriage."

George smiled easily. "Don't worry about it. I understand that the Head Girl can't be late for meetings."

Fred made a gagging noise. "Oh no. Please tell me they didn't. More power will just corrupt you."

Alicia opened her jacket to flash her regular old prefect badge. "Well, you'll be pleased to know that I am not Head Girl. I got a letter saying that they gave the position to Meenal Romano."

"That's just – it's even – but you're…" George stammered indignantly.

"Man, even I thought you were a shoe-in to get the job. Tough luck, Spinnet." Fred clapped her on the shoulder then slipped past her into the compartment where he was greeted with a squeal from Angelina.

"I have to get to the front of the train," Alicia said, awkwardly sidling away.

"Wait, I'll walk you there." George dragged his trunk into the compartment and said a quick hello to everyone before re-joining Alicia in the corridor.

As the Hogwarts Express chugged along, the couple stared at each other for a moment. People pushed past them in search of an empty compartment, but neither made a move. A month and a half wasn't technically a long time, but it was long enough for two people to change. George noticed a change straight away.

"You've been out in the sun," he observed.

Alicia blushed slightly and tucked a curl behind her ear. "How can you tell?"

He tapped her on the nose. "New freckles."

"Yeah, I spent a lot of time outside in the last three weeks. Angelina insisted we do some Quidditch practice to get back in the swing." Alicia carefully looked him up and down. "You don't look like you've seen much sun at all."

"I've been indoors a lot," George said. "Apart from that I still look the same?"

"No. Your hair is longer and darker." Alicia tilted her head and lowered her eyes. "And you've filled out quite a bit."

"I'm fat, you mean?"

"No. You're just…different."

"Different good or different bad?"

"Good," Alicia said immediately. "Definitely good."

"Ha. My girlfriend fancies me," George teased.

"No I don't. You may fancy yourself, but no one else around here does."

"You're blushing."

"That's sunburn," Alicia dismissed.

"Alicia Spinnet wants me," George said loudly.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Keep your voice down."

She walked away and George allowed himself a smile. It seemed she was finally beginning to notice him as more than a childhood friend. She actually appeared to be attracted to him. Wonders would never cease.

"Slow down, Leesh," George said, hurrying after her. "Did they say why you weren't made Head Girl?"

"No. I guess Meenal was just a better candidate."

"Impossible. We both know you were perfect for the job. You've got the grades, the respect, the flawless behaviour…you were totally robbed."

Alicia obviously didn't want to talk about it any further because she changed the subject without warning. "Did Ron hear from Hermione and Harry? Were they pleased when they got their prefect badges?"

George snorted. "Hermione was naturally ecstatic and Harry isn't a prefect. Someone else got it."

Alicia gasped. "But he's Harry Potter! Do you know which boy they gave it to? It better not be Neville Longbottom. He'll constantly lose his badge and forget to come to meetings. Is it Neville?"

George grinned as he imagined the look on her face when she found out it was Ron. "I'm not going to tell you. It'll be much better if it's a surprise."

"Georgie…"

"I'm sure you can wait a minute to find out for yourself."

"Fine, be horrible. Lucky for you, we're almost at the prefect carriage anyway. The meeting will take a while so you'd be better off going back to our compartment."

"And be forced to watch the others snog? No thanks. I'll wait around for you. I can introduce myself to first years and talk to old friends."

Alicia paused at the door to the first carriage and turned back to him. "No making trouble. Seriously, there's a carriage full of over-zealous new prefects in here. No pranks on the train," she said sternly.

"What are you going to do if I break your little rule, miss prefect?" George asked, stepping closer to her and grabbing her waist.

"Have you expelled of course. That's the only way to deal with unruly students."

"I see. And what are you going to do if I obey your rule?"

Alicia brushed her lips lightly against his then pulled back. "If you do as I say I may just reward you later."

"That sounds excellent, but what if I can't wait any longer."

"I suppose I could give you half now and half later."

They shared a small kiss in the corridor. The small kiss turned into a big kiss and neither heard anyone approach.

"Excuse me?"

George pulled away slowly, prepared to yell at whoever had interrupted their happy reunion. When he saw it was Hermione and Ron, he plastered a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were we breaking some rules, Hermione?"

"Er, I don't know," she said, obviously running through all the rules she could remember. "I know that students can't kiss in corridors at school. I'm not sure about-"

"There's no rule against kissing on the Hogwarts Express," Alicia interrupted crisply. "I was just saying goodbye to George. Go on through to the meeting."

Alicia stepped back and both Hermione and Ron walked past her. George stifled a laugh as Alicia grabbed Ron's arm and said, "Only prefects are allowed in that carriage."

"I know that," Ron said, throwing a glare at George as if it was his fault.

"You're going to have to wait out here for Hermione. Don't worry, she won't be long."

Ron twisted away indignantly. "You don't understand-"

"Come on, Ron, if George can stand to be away from me for a while, you can tear yourself away from Hermione's side."

Alicia smiled kindly as Ron's ears turned pink and Hermione blushed. George was barely able to contain himself at this point. "You heard her, Ronniekins. This carriage is only for _prefects_. Give Hermione a kiss then go away."

"Shut up."

"Didn't anyone tell you who the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect was?" Hermione asked Alicia.

"No. Why are you making that ridiculous face, George?"

"Because I'm the other prefect and he thinks it's hilarious!" Ron said, pulling his badge out of his pocket.

George finally burst out laughing as Alicia snatched the badge from Ron's hand and examined its authenticity. It passed the test. "Oh congratulations, Ron!"

"If you say so," he muttered, taking his badge back.

George slapped his brother on the back. "You better pin that to your shirt or no one in there will believe you."

Alicia gave George a reproaching look before turning back to Ron. "Your mum must be so proud. If Ginny gets a badge next year it will be a family tradition."

"Hey, what about Fred and me? Has everyone forgotten that we're part of the family?"

"You're very forgettable, George. You know, there will be so many more opportunities open to you when you leave school, Ron. You won't believe how influential that little badge can be." Alicia took Ron's badge back. "I'll pin your badge on for you. Would you me to pin it on? I think I'll pin it on for you. Hold still."

"I think she fancies you, Ronnie," George said in a stage whisper.

"Ignore him," Alicia advised. "You know, a Hogwarts prefect badge will all but guarantee you a job at the Ministry."

Ron, looking unimpressed, embarrassed and annoyed, pushed his way through to the prefect carriage. Hermione, however, looked intrigued. "Do you mean _any_ department of the Ministry?"

"Most of them. I heard all sorts of stories form my older sister. There's even a rumour that sometimes a Hogwarts prefect won't even need to attend an interview."

"Wow. What about Head Girls?" Hermione asked.

"Bye, Alicia," George said cheerfully.

"What? Oh. Bye, George," she said distractedly. "Well, I know that last year's Head Girl actually had people sending _her_ job offers!"

George shook his head fondly as Alicia and Hermione disappeared. Alicia definitely deserved to be Head Girl. He couldn't understand why she didn't get the position.

xxxxx

One of the longest running jokes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position was cursed. Knowing what had happened to the last four professors, George could not fathom why anyone would take the job. The only explanation was that this new Umbridge woman was insane. Later, in the common room George mentioned his theory to his friends.

"Yeah, just think about it. She's walked right into a curse!" Fred insisted, backing his twin up.

"Curses don't exist," Katie said.

"Yeah? Go and tell that to Bill. He breaks curses all the time in Egypt," George replied smugly.

"Well, I don't know about the woman's sanity, but she definitely isn't normal. I didn't think it was possible to find a teacher who looked freakier than Moody, but Dumbledore managed to do it." Angelina yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early to find out who the new Quidditch captain will be."

"As if it will be anyone but you," Fred said, speaking everyone's minds.

"Be quiet or you'll jinx it."

"Wait, Ang, I'll come up with you," Katie said, kissing Lee quickly on the cheek then jumping to her feet. "Are you coming, Leesh?"

"Can't. I have to do midnight patrols now that I'm a senior prefect. I'm going to wait down here for half an hour."

Angelina and Katie left and Fred smiled simperingly at Alicia. "Midnight patrols? Excellent. Let me know when your next patrol is so I can take a little late-night trip to the kitchens."

Alicia smiled back just as sweetly. "Don't even think about it, Frederick. If you take so much as one step outside this Tower after curfew I'll send you to McGonagall so fast that your head will spin."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Spinnet. I thought threats were below you. Wouldn't want to stoop to my level, would you? Tell me, how do things look from up there on that pedestal?"

Alicia narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. Her mouth opened just as George slammed his hand over it. "Leave it alone. I wish you two would quit going at each other. It isn't very pleasant when the two people I care most about in the world can't stop bickering."

"He cares more about me because I'm his _twin_," Fred sneered.

Alicia made indignant noises from behind George's hand, but he managed to restrain her. "Look, just go up to our room, Fred."

"Fine. Lee, let's go."

Lee jumped slightly at the sound of his name. "Huh? What did you say?"

Fred grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "What the hell's wrong with you? You've been staring at a blank space on the wall for the past hour."

"I've just been thinking. Hey, where'd Katie go?"

Fred sighed and gave the pensive announcer an exasperated look. "She's already gone to bed. Jeez, you're acting like a nutter. You better stop thinking so much or you'll do some permanent damage."

After throwing Alicia one last nasty look, Fred pushed Lee towards the boys' staircase. George removed his hand from Alicia's mouth. "Sorry about that. You know what he's like when he gets started."

"I just wish I knew what his bloody problem is!"

"Can't you tell? You're normally so perceptive. The problem is that Fred knows that we're growing apart and he's trying to stop it."

"You and Fred aren't growing apart," Alicia said, sliding closer to him now that they were alone.

George put his arm around her and pulled her even closer. "Yes we are. It's been happening since we started at Hogwarts. It used to be the two of us before Lee came along. We could cope with that, but then Fred fell for Angelina and I became best friends with you. Suddenly we were spending time apart and developing separate interests. It was bound to happen sometime. Unfortunately Fred has opted to blame you for it."

"I didn't mean to take you away from him," she said quietly.

"You didn't lead me away like a puppy dog. I'm capable of making my own decisions."

Alicia turned her head and pressed her lips to his jaw. "I know and I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to be responsible for creating tension between you and Fred. The two of you need each other too much."

"Yeah, but I happen to need you as well. Don't worry about any of it. I can handle Fred and all you have to do is try not to provoke him."

"I think I provoke him simply when I breathe."

"Well, you are a irritatingly loud breather."

"I thought you'd appreciate a little heavy breathing," Alicia whispered.

George gasped in mock outrage. "That's a thoroughly improper thing for a senior prefect to say. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Strangely I'm not ashamed. It must be your bad influence finally taking hold."

"Let's see just how corrupted you've become."

Alicia grinned and turned her head to kiss him. She was normally content to sit back and let him kiss her, but this time around she took control. George allowed himself to be pushed back till he was lying on the sofa and she was stretched out on top of him. Much to his surprise she even let his hands wander further than they ever had before.

Alicia stopped kissing him and placed a hand on either side of his head to prop herself up. She smiled down at him proudly. "Feeling all right?"

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

"No! Where would you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"You're just being very…friendly all of a sudden. You've either done something wrong or you want me to do you a favour."

Alicia pouted. "Aren't I allowed to want to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend?"

"Yes, but you've never jumped me in the common room before. No offence, but you're a bit of a prude."

"No I'm not! I can have very loose morals when I feel like it," she said fiercely. "Would a prude do this?"

Alicia sat back so that she was straddling his hips. She shrugged off her school robes then pulled off her tie. George watched as she very slowly undid the top two buttons of her blouse. Looking very satisfied, she winked at him.

George raised his eyebrows. "Two buttons? That's it? That's all you got?"

"Hey, this is plenty!"

"Sorry, love, but you make McGonagall look like a scarlet woman."

"Take that back," Alicia demanded.

George skimmed his hands up her sides and tickled her. She immediately began to giggle and beg him to stop. "I'll only stop if you admit that you're a prude."

"Ok, I'm a prude! Stop it!"

George stopped and rested his hands on her thighs. "There, doesn't it feel better to be yourself?"

"Oh, just you wait, George Weasley. One day I'm going to unprudify myself then you're going to be in for it."

George reached up to pinch her on the cheek. "I sincerely look forward to the day you 'unprudify' yourself. It probably won't take very long. I managed to see up your skirt when you were wriggling about."

"No you didn't."

"Pink cotton knickers."

Alicia pursed her lips momentarily. "Lucky guess."

"If you say so. Are you going to get off me or are you going to tell me what you want?"

A stealthy smile meandered across Alicia's lips. "Ah, now that you mention it…"

"What can I do for you?"

"You can talk to me about the Order."

George's eyes widened slightly, but he made no other indication that he knew what she was talking about. He was proud that he managed to keep his facial expression neutral. "I don't know what you're talking about, Alicia."

"Yes you do. When I mentioned the Order every muscle in your body tensed. Don't try to deny it because I'm sitting on you and I felt you seize up. I got you this time."

Considering what was at stake, George understandably began to panic. "Alicia, please don't-"

"Relax. You won't get in any trouble. Erica has already told me all about the Order."

George tried to sit up quickly. That was news to him. "What? How does she know anything about it?"

Alicia climbed off him and sat on the sofa. She folded her hands in her lap and tilted her head as if they were just having an innocent conversation about the weather. "Charlie told her. Didn't you hear that she's going to live with him?"

"Yes, but she…ok. This is crazy." George rubbed his hands over his face and tried to think clearly. He might end up regretting it later, but there was really only one thing he could do. "If you want to talk about the Order then let's talk about it."

Alicia's eyes lit up. "Good, let's have a grown up conversation about it." She leant towards George and watched him closely as she said, "So, it was pretty clever of Dumbledore to organise the whole thing."

"Yep," was the only reply he offered.

Undeterred, she continued along the same lines. "Now everything's finally in place for the attack."

"Hopefully."

"I guess he gave the Order at just the right time."

George just managed to resist a smile. Alicia obviously had no idea about the Order of the Phoenix. He was safe. "Yeah," he replied, going along with her.

"I bet dozens of people have been waiting for him to give the Order against You-Know-Who."

"Probably."

Alicia clenched her teeth and made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. "This is not a conversation! You have to say more than one word at a time for this to be a conversation."

"I agree that this isn't a conversation. It's a fishing expedition. You're fishing for information."

"So the Order isn't a command or a call to arms?" Alicia asked.

"No comment." George shook his head gently. "You might be twice as smart as me, but I'm not dumb. Did you really think you could trick me into telling you?"

"That was Plan A. Plan B was to seduce you into telling me."

George reached across and did up the buttons on her blouse. "We both know that wouldn't work, Prudence Prudestein."

"Don't call me that. I could seduce you if wanted to – I just don't feel like it at the moment."

"Sure, Virgin Mary." He grabbed her tie off the floor and slipped it over her head.

Alicia slapped his hands away and tightened her own tie. "That's it, I'm going to find a boyfriend who doesn't call me names."

"Good luck with that, Prude McPrudester."

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and pulled on her robes. "You're so immature. You're not the only person here who knows about the Order. I'll trick Ron into telling me."

"I think Plan B would be much more effective with Ron. Undo one button and he'll sing like a canary."

"Gross, George."

"You could always go straight to the source. Dumbledore might appreciate Plan B."

"Are you trying to make me sick?" Alicia hissed.

George grinned and kissed her quickly on the lips. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

Alicia scrunched up her face, trying to muster some anger. She sighed when she got nothing. "You're just lucky you're so very good-looking."

"Thanks, mayor of Prudetown." Alicia punched him on the arm and he laughed. "Ok. I promise that was the absolute last one."

Alicia stood up and ran her hands down her robes to smooth out the wrinkles. "Well, I may be a prude, but I managed to get a reaction from you. I know you were hoping I wouldn't notice, but I did. It was a little hard not to. Go and take a cold shower and be thankful that I've decided to leave the Order business alone. Hope you sleep well."

"You know that I'm not going to sleep well at all."

She ruffled his hair apologetically. "And I'd love to stay and help you out but the Prudetown elections are coming up. I won't be re-elected as mayor if I get caught in a sex scandal."

George jumped up. "I was only joking about the whole prude thing. You have no morals or self-respect at all."

"Goodnight." Alicia kissed him on the forehead then left to do her patrol.

"I'll never know how she manages to do that to me. Having a smart girlfriend sucks," George muttered to the empty common room.

* * *

A/N: Ah. They're so darn cute together. Ok, I'm going to make you a genuine Jagged Epiphany Promise (worthless, but much sought after) that the next chapter will be out before HBP is. The next one will be a lot more exciting. Expect more weirdness from Lee, Quidditch madness, Wheezes, blood, pissed off Angelina…and a _major_ confrontation between Fred and Alicia. Relations between them are already stretched, but this time around it explodes. You're going to have to brace yourselves for this one. Meanwhile 

**…The Countdown Rolls On…**

**…Four Chapters To Go…**

No refund available for unfulfilled Promises.


	47. Curiouser and Curiouser

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, HBP wouldn't have been as good as it was.

SPOILER FREE ZONE!

A/N: I did warn you that you wouldn't get a refund for unfulfilled promises. I couldn't post in time because the chapter was too short and I still have a lot to get through. Anyhow, I did my best to make sure there are no spoilers in this chapter. Half of it was written pre-HBP anyway. I'm not sure yet, but the next chapter might contain HBP spoilers so if you haven't read it yet, stop wasting your time here and go finish it.

Thanks to my beautiful reviewers! You guys keep me going! Oh, chapter title courtesy of Alice in Wonderland. Credit where credit's due.

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Angelina slammed her book down on the table. "Quidditch Captains shouldn't have to do homework."

Alicia looked up briefly from her Transfiguration essay. "Yesterday you said they shouldn't have to attend lessons at all."

"You also think they should have their own table in the Great Hall and be referred to as sir or ma'am," Katie added lightly.

"Well, a lot is expected of us," Angelina said, tossing her braids over her shoulder. "How can I be expected to finish a boring essay on defensive magic _and_ find a player to replace the best Keeper Gryffindor has ever had?"

"You should have done Umbridge's essay yesterday like I did," Alicia said, dipping her quill in her inkpot.

"You've done it? Could I look at it?" Angelina asked hopefully.

Alicia predictably shook her head. "No way. Do it yourself. It's boring but it's really easy."

"But I was busy planning the tryouts yesterday so it's not technically my fault that I couldn't do it."

"I hate to sound like McGonagall, but you need to prioritise, Miss Johnson."

"You fancy being dropped to the reserves?"

Alicia smiled at her friend and shrugged nonchalantly. "If it means you pass your NEWTs then I don't mind being a reserve."

"Unfortunately we can't afford to lose you," Angelina muttered darkly. "We're going to be lucky to win a game as it is. If Potter doesn't get his act together we might as well right the season off now."

"That's the spirit! It's very important for the captain to be optimistic."

"You wanna be our new Keeper, Katiekins?"

"No, ma'am."

Alicia threw down her quill and stretched, arching her back like a cat. "Someone should go upstairs to make sure those boys are doing their homework."

"I'll do it!" Angelina volunteered immediately.

Alicia sighed wearily. "Look, most of the information you need is in chapter two, which starts on page twenty three. There are also helpful bits and pieces on page fifty-two and seventy-seven."

"You're so pretty," Angelina said, opening her book to page twenty-three.

"Don't even bother sucking up. I'm doing it for my own sanity."

Leaving Angelina and Katie to their work, Alicia trudged up the boys' staircase. The twins and Lee were even worse with homework than Angelina. It was as if they didn't care if they got no NEWTs at all. She knocked on their door crisply.

There was a sudden flurry of movement inside the room then the door opened just enough for Lee to poke his head out. He smiled politely and said, "So wonderful to see you, Alicia. I'd invite you in but we're a little busy at the moment. See you later."

Alicia stuck her foot in front of the door to stop him closing it. "Not so fast. What are you three up to in there?"

"Nothing, you just can't come in," Lee said quickly. "Yes. You need to stay out here because…because Fred's naked. Yep. Naked as the day he was born."

Alicia tried to peek over Lee's head but he'd had a growth spurt recently so it was useless. "Why, may I ask, is Fred naked?"

"Because it's naked Thursday, of course. We take it in turns. It's my go next week – feel free to drop by then."

Alicia put on her prefect face (which Fred claimed was no different to her normal face) and firmly said, "Let me in, Lee."

"But Fred-"

"I promise I won't laugh at any of his inadequacies."

"Hey!" came the indignant exclamation from inside the room. "I'll have you know that I am very adequate. _Overly_ adequate, in fact!"

"Just let her in," George said, his voice oddly muffled. "Maybe she can help me."

Lee gratefully stepped back and Alicia charged into the room. Thankfully nobody was naked. Unfortunately they had obviously been breaking some rules because George was covered in blood. He had his hand pressed to his nose but blood kept seeping through his fingers and trickling down the front of his school shirt. Alicia almost fainted. It was everywhere. On the floor, in his hair, on Fred…

"What did you do to him?" she screeched at Fred.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is he bleeding so badly? I swear, if you did something to him I'm going straight to McGonagall!"

"It's not his fault," George said, spraying blood as he spoke. "It was an accident."

Alicia glared at Fred to let him know that he wasn't off the hook and took her wand out of her pocket. She conjured a towel and pressed it to George's face to staunch the bleeding. "There's too much blood. I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey."

"You can't do that," Fred said. "Madam Pomfrey will want to know how it started."

"And how exactly _did_ it start?"

"It was just part of an experiment," Lee answered hesitantly.

"Magic caused this?" Alicia demanded. That would make it ten times worse.

"New product," George provided from behind the increasingly blood soaked towel.

Alicia closed her eyes to compose herself. Her natural instinct was to scream at them and give them a fifteen-minute lecture about proper behaviour. This time she didn't yell or pontificate because in the back of her mind she was wondering if it was her fault. If she'd done her job as a prefect and stopped the boys making joke items then George wouldn't currently be bleeding all over the place.

"Why would you make a product that causes severe nosebleeds?" she asked calmly.

Lee slowly removed his hands from his ears. "You aren't going to yell at us?"

"I'm too worried about George at the moment. Tell me exactly what you did."

After a little prodding, Fred explained all about the Skiving Snackboxes. Apparently they thought they had the antidote so they moved onto the next phase, which involved adjusting the dosage to a safe level. Obviously the amount George took was too much so they gave him the antidote.

"We can't understand why it didn't work," Lee said, looking at George. "Hey, he doesn't look so good."

"I feel dizzy," he managed to say just before his knees buckled and he stumbled forward into Alicia.

"Oh no." She steadied him as Fred hurried over to help. "Let's get him over to his bed."

"He'd probably be better off with a bucket rather than a towel," Fred suggested after they had slowly walked George over to his bed and sat him down on the edge.

"Good idea. Let me take a closer look." Alicia gently removed the towel from George's hand and dropped it into the bucket that Fred had just conjured. She tilted his head back slightly and watched the two streams of blood trickle out of his nose, slip down his chin and slide the length of his neck to stain the collar of his shirt.

"Can you stop it, Alicia?" Fred asked worriedly.

"Of course," she said confidently, brushing George's hair out of his eyes. "You're going to be fine. Just relax and lean over the bucket."

"Will he need a blood replenishing potion?" Lee asked.

Alicia put her hand on George's back comfortingly. "I don't know. I'd give him one just to be certain, but they take two weeks to brew."

"There's a vial in the Quidditch first aid kit," Fred interrupted suddenly. "It's on the top shelf of the cabinet in the Captain's office."

Lee – as the only one not covered in blood – was dispatched to retrieve the potion. Whilst he was gone Alicia and Fred got to work on the antidote. Together they checked and double-checked all the ingredients. Nothing jumped out at them. George groaned and Alicia grabbed his warm, blood-slicked hand.

"Ok. We're going to have to go through ingredient by ingredient again. This time we have to look deeper."

Working together quickly, Alicia and Fred checked the properties of every ingredient in the antidote. Just as George was getting worse, they discovered that two of the ingredients were cancelling each other out. Individually they were both meant to coagulate blood. When used together, however, they did the opposite and thinned the blood.

Fred set to work making the new antidote just as Lee returned with the blood replenishing potion. Fred and Lee worked furiously as Alicia kept talking to George to keep him calm. He was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick by this point.

"It's done, Alicia!" Fred shouted. He hurried across the room with the antidote in the palm of his hand. There wasn't time to let it harden so it was the approximate consistency of molasses.

Alicia had a little trouble getting it into George's mouth. He bit her twice and her hand was soon coated in his still-warm blood. Eventually he had swallowed all of it.

"Did it work?" Lee asked anxiously.

"There's too much blood to tell," Fred answered.

Alicia wiped some of the remaining blood away to get a better look. The stream of blood was definitely losing momentum. Soon it was nothing more than a slight drip.

"It worked. Time for the potion."

Lee threw it to Fred and he poured it down his brother's throat as Alicia held his head back. George coughed and grimaced at the taste, but he dutifully swallowed all of it.

"Now he has to lie completely still for two minutes," Lee said.

George flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. Alicia lay down beside him and Fred sighed in relief. He fell face down on the bed on the other side of Alicia.

"Is he all right now?"

Alicia turned her head to glance at Fred. She hadn't properly noticed it before, but he did look very concerned. "He's fine. I hear Weasleys are pretty resilient."

"We are. George in particular."

Alicia stared up at the canopy of George's bed and told herself that he was fine. No lasting damage had been done. Nor would it have mattered if she had told them not to make anymore joke items. They'd still have done it and they would have then hidden it from her, which could have proved disastrous for George.

Feeling a yawn coming on, Alicia brought her hand up to her mouth. Her yawn caught in her throat and she coughed at the sight of all the blood.

"You all right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to get rid of all this blood before it makes me sick." Alicia sat up slowly and looked down at her stained uniform. In the heat of the moment she hadn't paid much attention but now it made her want to throw up.

"Lee and I will make sure George stays still. Go and get cleaned up," Fred said.

Alicia slid off the bed and hurried to the adjoining bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and almost smiled. She looked like the lead character in a horror film. The fact that it was her boyfriend's blood made her feel sick again and she began to scrub furiously at her hands and face. It was under her fingernails and cuticles and it wouldn't come out. She rubbed harder.

"It's all gone," a voice said.

Alicia jumped slightly and turned around. She hadn't even heard Fred come into the room. She looked back down at her clean hands and blushed, realising she'd just had a Lady MacBeth moment.

"May I?"

"Sure." Alicia stepped side and let Fred wash his own hands. She grabbed a towel and dried off, watching him curiously.

"Thanks for helping," he said, speaking to her reflection in the mirror.

"As if I'd let my boyfriend bleed to death."

"Well, you could have let us fix it ourselves just to teach us a lesson."

"Do you think I'm that horrible? Do you really think I'm capable of doing something like that?"

Without offering an answer, Fred turned off the water and shook his hands. Alicia threw him the towel and eyed him expectantly. "We worked pretty well together in there," he eventually said.

"Yeah, you even referred to me by my first name," Alicia said. "It's nice to know that we can put our differences behind us when George needs us."

"You think we'll ever need to do it again?"

Alicia shrugged awkwardly. "I don't know. I think the more important question is whether or not we'll even be able to do it again."

At the moment it was unclear to both. The very next day, however, things would get so bad that neither would be able to see their friendship being salvaged. It would happen one day though. Under the worst possible circumstances.

"You can't leave all that mess for the House Elves to clean up. I'll write down some spells for you to use," Alicia offered.

"No need," Fred said, brushing past her on his way out. "I know how to get rid of blood. This isn't the first time one of us has been hurt by a prank items."

"Will it be the last?" Alicia asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Grinning widely, Fred said, "You better clean your clothes before you go back to your room."

Alicia sighed wearily. "Just be careful in the future. I won't always be around to save your arses."

Ignoring her warning, Fred shut the door and Alicia took off her clothes. She performed a few cleaning spells just so that the stain couldn't be identified as blood. It was difficult to completely get rid of blood and she was too tired to bother with it. Slowly she re-dressed and wet a hand towel. When she left the bathroom George was still lying on his bed even though it had obviously been longer than two minutes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, leaning over him.

"Tired and a little light-headed," he answered softly.

"You're not to get out of this bed till tomorrow morning. Close your eyes," Alicia ordered. He did so and she began to wipe his face and neck with the wet towel. "I was really worried about you, George. You scared me half to death. Please don't do anything like this ever again."

George opened his eyes and held out his hands so she could wipe them clean as well. "Are you worried enough about me to stay here tonight?"

"I can't. The girls will be wondering about me as it is."

"Please. I'd recover a lot better if you were with me."

"Sorry, but you know that I shouldn't even be here in the first place." Alicia straightened up and dropped the towel into the blood bucket. "I'll be up to check on you first thing in the morning."

"Fine," George conceded, too tired to argue anymore. "Thanks for helping and not getting angry."

"I'm glad you're all right," she whispered, giving him a quick kiss.

"You won't tell Angelina about this will you?" Fred asked. "I mean, she's a lovely girl and all that, she just gets a little crazy when it comes to Quidditch. If she knew we were doing this sort of stuff the day before the tryouts she'd kill us."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word," Alicia promised.

"Thanks, Spi – Alicia."

Alicia fought a smile as she said goodnight and left their room. Fred was actually being civil to her! Unfortunately, it wouldn't even last a day.

After shooing a few straggling students out of the common room Alicia went upstairs. Angelina and Katie were already in bed so she changed into her pyjamas in the dark.

"What took you so long?" Katie asked.

"You gave them answers to the homework, didn't you?" Angelina accused. "You gave _them_ answers, but not me. George flashes those pretty eyes of his at you and you tell him everything. Some friend you are."

"Be quiet, Captain," Katie said. "Look, we all know you didn't give them answers, so why were you up there for so long?"

Alicia smiled to herself and crawled into bed. "Because it's naked Thursday, of course."

xxxxx

Angelina spent all of Friday preparing for the Keeper tryouts. She spent the last lesson of the day drawing up plays to use to test the potential Keepers. Professor Trelawney simply thought she was working on her complete horoscope so she got away with it. As soon as the bell rang Angelina snatched up her parchments and dragged George and Katie back to the common room.

Lee and Fred were already there, but they were without their other Muggle Studies classmate.

"Where the hell is Alicia?" Angelina demanded.

"Dunno. She disappeared as soon as class ended."

"Did she say where she was going?"

Lee shook his head. "No, but she was acting weird during the entire lesson."

"She'll turn up soon," George said promptly, calming Angelina down so that she wouldn't slip into one of her Quidditch induced rages.

Angelina slammed her parchments down on the nearest table. "She had better. Now, come over here and let me show you the flying drills you and Fred are going to put the potentials through. Hurry up!"

By four o'clock Angelina was no longer the only person annoyed at the absentees, Alicia and Harry. Fred was particularly miffed that Alicia had managed to miss Angelina's latest rant. Trust her to weasel her way out of it and not get in trouble.

"Did Alicia know that Angelina was going to call this impromptu Quidditch meeting?" Fred asked quietly as Angelina stalked around the common room asking random students if they had seen the missing Chaser.

"I didn't know about it so I doubt she did," Katie answered.

"If she _did_ know about it she'd have warned us," George added. "She probably just got caught up with some prefect thing."

"Lucky swot," Fred muttered, still not quite believing that the timing was an accident.

"Well, what about Harry? He saves the world a few times and he's suddenly exempt from torturous meetings and boring tryouts."

Katie reached across Fred and slapped George on the forearm. "You leave Harry alone. It's not his fault that the evil woman gave him detention."

"You're only saying that because you fancy him," Fred teased.

"I do not."

"Katie and Harry sitting in a – ow! That was my ankle!"

"Learn to shut up. Lee knows very well that I don't fancy Harry." Katie turned to her boyfriend for support, but the seat beside her was vacant. "Hey, where'd he go? Did either of you see him leave?"

"No." George looked around the common room but couldn't see his friend anywhere. "How'd he disappear so quietly?"

"He's been right creepy lately," Fred commented.

"I know," Katie said softly, still looking around. "He won't talk to me about it and we normally tell each other everything. Has he told you guys what's going on?"

"As a matter of fact he did mention something," Fred said slyly. "He said he could no longer put up with you being so in love with Harry. He can't stand being second to – ah! My _other _ankle!"

"Serves you right. I'm going to find him and get to the bottom of this," Katie said fiercely, jumping to her feet just as Angelina returned.

"Where do you think you're going, Bell?"

"To find Lee."

Angelina grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away. "Forget about him. We need to find Alicia. No one has seen her anywhere and I don't want anyone turning up late. It's unprofessional and the new Keeper will think I'm a pushover."

Fred couldn't imagine anyone thinking of Angelina Johnson as a pushover. A Quidditch tyrant maybe, but never a pushover. "I'll help you find the skiving little prefect," he offered.

"Good. You can go search the grounds. Make sure you check the Quidditch pitch first in case she decided to turn up early," Angelina said briskly.

Fred saluted. "Your wish is my command."

"Katie, George and I will split up and search this castle from top to bottom."

"I'll go to the library first," George said.

Fred rolled his eyes. She probably was at the library. Oh well, he'd be able to take a break from Angelina with a calming walk around the school grounds. He waved goodbye to his teammates and ducked out of the portrait hole. Confident that Alicia would be found with her head in a book, Fred took his time making his way out of the castle.

Outside, Fred's shoes crunched along the pathway to the Quidditch stadium as he admired the autumn landscape. The leaves were just beginning to turn varying shades of bronze and gold. Everyone once in a while a gust of wind would sweep by, sending leaves spiralling to the ground.

The scenery would have been a lot more effective if he'd been with his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Angelina had gone temporarily insane. Sure, Quidditch had always been important to her, but not to the extent that it consumed her life. At the moment she was making Oliver look easygoing.

It was partly Oliver's fault, Fred thought as he approached the stadium. Only a week ago he'd sent her a letter. Well, the length actually made it more like a novella than a letter. Apparently Oliver had recommended to McGonagall that Angelina be captain and he had decided to pass on some of his infinite wisdom to her. He sent her page after page of drills, plays and tips. He even had detailed notes on all the opposition players he had faced during his time at Hogwarts.

Everyone referred to the letter as the 'Wood File' and Angelina carried it with her everywhere and constantly quoted from it. Fred hid it from her once and she almost had a nervous breakdown.

Fred rattled the gate of the Quidditch stadium. It was locked and he couldn't see why Alicia would go in then seal the gate behind herself. Satisfied that he'd done his job, Fred moved on to pick some wild flowers for Angelina. Perhaps they would help her relax.

Few flowers bloomed in autumn and those that did were growing near the wall that surrounded the school grounds. Fred set off around the perimeter of Hogwarts, stooping occasionally to pick what he thought was a nice flower.

It might or might not have been fate, but Fred's shoelace came undone just as he reached the entry gate. Placing the bunch of flowers by his feet, he knelt down and re-tied his laces. He was about to move on when he heard a voice coming from the other side of the brick wall. It was the last voice he expected to hear.

Another voice floated by on the wind and Fred looked up in amazement. Outside Hogwarts, by the side of the pathway that led to Hogsmeade, stood Alicia Spinnet. She had her back to the school, but Fred knew it was her immediately. She was talking animatedly to a tall young man. A flurry of emotions hit Fred all at once. The sudden onslaught of elation, anger and curiosity almost made him call out to her.

That would have ruined the fun prematurely. Leaving Angelina's flowers on the ground, Fred hurried to hide himself. He pressed his back to the dirty brick wall and ducked his head around to peer through the sturdy iron bars of the gate. Alicia and her companion talked on, oblivious to anyone watching them.

The first thing that hit Fred was the fact that Alicia had broken a serious rule by leaving school grounds without permission. Secondly, she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore. In fact, she looked rather dressed up for a quick trip into Hogsmeade. The black skirt and pale pink shirt were too flashy to wear if she were simply running an errand for a teacher.

The third and final thing that hit Fred as he watched was the worst yet. The man that Alicia was talking to was definitely someone he didn't recognise. He was too old to attend Hogwarts for starters. Alicia had male friends who were Muggles, but it obviously couldn't be one of them. This tall, good-looking wizard was an unknown entity.

Why keep him a secret from everybody? The answer leapt into Fred's brain without much deep thought. He'd suspected something for a while, but he hadn't mentioned it to George because he had no proof. Now the proof was standing right in front of him. Now he could finally make his brother see that Alicia wasn't what she seemed.

Little-miss-perfect was about to be dethroned.

As the illicit conversation appeared to be drawing to a close, Fred continued to plot the downfall of his childhood friend. The mystery guy handed Alicia a small piece of paper, which she carefully folded and placed in her pocket. The pair hugged and parted. Fred jumped back out of view just as Alicia turned and headed back towards the front gate.

The gate made an awful creaking sound as Alicia opened it. She slipped inside, her back to Fred, then slid the lock into place. Fred was no more than five feet away from her now. He stayed absolutely still, biding his time till he saw the perfect opportunity to spring the trap. He thought he was definitely going to be discovered when Alicia stopped to pick up the flowers that he had discarded, but she merely dropped a few purple bell-shaped flowers then left with the rest.

Instead of heading for the castle, she surprised Fred by hurrying off in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. Things were only getting stranger. Fred waited till she was a fair distance off before following in her footsteps. He was going to corner her in the change room where she wouldn't be able to escape. He was determined to get a confession out of her this time.

From his hiding spot behind a large tree, Fred saw Alicia enter the Quidditch stadium. He counted to sixty then went in after her. It wasn't hard to find out where she had gone because she left a trail of flower petals. Fred's suspicion proved right as he followed the petals to the change room. Alicia was planning to get changed back into her uniform and return to the castle as if nothing happened.

The door was ajar slightly, allowing Fred to peer inside. Alicia glanced at her watch and grimaced. She quickly opened her locker and pulled out her uniform, which she neatly laid out on the bench behind her. When she began to pull her shirt over her head Fred realised that had to show himself before he saw anything that might traumatise him further.

When Alicia's shirt was over her face and she couldn't see, Fred kicked the door open. He kicked it so hard to it flew open and hit the wall with an almighty crack. Alicia gave an ear-piercing scream and panicked. She simultaneously tried to take her shirt off and pull it back down to cover herself. All she managed to was get tangled up and hit her head on her locker as she stumbled back.

Fred waited patiently in the doorway as she turned her back on him and struggled with her clothing. In the end she had to take it off completely. As she tried to turn it in the right way she looked back over her shoulder. She gasped and dropped her shirt when she saw who it was. "George?" she shrieked.

"Nope." Fred frowned at her. "That's interesting. You haven't mixed up the two of us since we were seven. Could your guilty conscience be speaking for you?"

Alicia let out a string of expletives (many of which rhymed with duck poo) and snatched her school blouse off the bench without turning around. "You're a dirty pervert and I'm going to hit you with a well-aimed Severing charm as soon as I'm dressed!"

Fred stepped into the change room. "I wasn't perving on you. Believe me, you have nothing I would want to see." He closed the door behind himself and locked it, sealing off her only escape route.

Alicia finished buttoning her blouse and turned around. Her face was bright red and her hair was a mess. "You just wait till I tell George what you did."

Fred smiled and shook his head. "Wait till I tell him what _you_ did. That ought to be an explosive moment."

"_Me_? I was innocently getting changed when you barged in here!"

"And why exactly were you getting changed?" Fred asked.

Alicia brushed her hair out of her face angrily. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was trying on some new clothes."

"You're trying new clothes on half an hour before the Keeper tryouts start?"

"Again it's none of your business, but yes. I got here early precisely so that I could try my new clothes on."

"Ok," Fred said calmly. He folded his arms and took a few steps towards her. "What I don't understand is why you would wear your new clothes to Hogsmeade. A road test, perhaps?"

Alicia's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish's. She was seething so much that she was actually shaking. "How _dare_ you spy on me?" she shrieked.

"I wasn't spying on you. Angelina sent me out here to find you and it was pure luck that I spotted you. What were you doing in Hogsmeade?"

"I don't have to stand here and listen to this!" She snatched up her Hogwarts skirt and headed for the door, staying on the other side of the bench that was between the lockers.

In a second Fred had leapt over the bench and grabbed Alicia's arm. "Where's the note he gave you?" he demanded.

She naturally tried to push him away. "You _were_ spying on me! Those flowers I found were yours!"

"Yep. I was picking them for Angelina when I happened to see you."

"I should have known," Alicia berated herself. "Only you would be so stupid as to pick foxglove and heather. Those flowers I left behind were foxglove. You were going to give your girlfriend a poisonous flower."

"Oh, well I'm terribly sorry that my knowledge of Scottish wildflowers is not as extensive as yours."

"Try paying attention in Herbology sometime."

"Just give me the note," Fred snapped, trying to reach into her pocket.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get your hands off me!"

Alicia struggled harder so he was forced to shove her back against the lockers. She impacted hard and began to cry as she fought him off. Fred yanked at her skirt in frustration and it ripped, making the split up the side much higher than it was meant to be. Alicia gasped. For a second he stopped trying to get the note and she took the opportunity to slap him very hard across the face.

Fred swore and reeled back, clutching his red cheek. Alicia held her skirt together with one hand and wiped her tear-stained face with the other. "I hate you," she hissed.

"There's a lot of that going around at the moment." Fred took his wand out of his pocket. "We can do it the hard way if you want, but I'm not leaving here without evidence that you're cheating on George."

"I'm not cheating on him! I'd never do that!"

"Then who were you with? Why'd you hug him? Why didn't you tell anyone that you were meeting him?" Fred pointed his wand at Alicia and she looked genuinely frightened for the first time. "And don't say that it's none of my business because everything that concerns George is definitely my business."

"I'm not cheating on him!" she repeated loudly.

Just as Fred narrowed his eyes, the door to the change room flew open. Both turned to see who it was. Alicia sobbed in relief.

"What the hell's going on?" George asked, taking in the scene quickly.

"Your girlfriend and I are just having a chat."

George strode across the room. "Then why's she crying? For God's sake, get your bloody wand out of her face," he said, knocking Fred's arm aside.

Fred lowered his wand but he didn't back off. "Ask her about it. Ask her where she's been all this time."

"What?"

"Ask her what she was doing in Hogsmeade. Ask her who she was there with."

"Hogsmeade?" George echoed. "What's going on, Alicia?"

"Nothing," she replied, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

Fred shook his head at her. "We all know that's not true. Take the note out of her pocket and you'll get some answers. The guy she was with gave it to her. Go on, George, it's in her right pocket."

George turned to his girlfriend. "_Is_ there a note in your pocket?"

Alicia nodded and slipped her hand into her pocket. She pulled out the piece of paper and handed it wordlessly to George. Fred looked over his shoulder as he unfolded it and read it. All it said was:

_I owe you a lot, Alicia. You didn't have to help me, but you did and you put yourself at risk in the process. I won't forget it and any time you need a favour you only have to ask. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thanks again._

_Anthony._

"Gotcha now!" Fred exclaimed. "Who's Anthony, huh? Your boyfriend? Your shag buddy?"

"Be quiet," George snapped. "Alicia, would you care to explain?"

"If you must know," she said, glaring contemptuously at Fred, "Anthony is my cousin. I had special permission from McGonagall to spend a few hours in Hogsmeade with him."

Fred snorted dubiously. "Your cousin. That's convenient. If he's only your cousin then why didn't you tell us that you were meeting him?"

"I have to tell you everything?"

"You kept it a secret because he isn't your cousin at all," Fred insisted.

Alicia put the hand that wasn't holding her skirt on her hip. "Tell him, George. Tell your imbecilic brother that I have a cousin named Anthony."

"She really does have a cousin named Anthony," he confirmed.

Fred deflated, his anger evaporated and he was left feeling empty. "Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Positive," George replied. "Perhaps you ought to apologise to Alicia then leave. Someone needs to tell Angelina that we found her."

Fred returned his wand to his pocket. "I'll leave, but I'm not going to apologise. This whole thing is still too weird."

"What do you mean you won't apologise?" Alicia demanded. "You spied on me, threw me against a locker, ripped my skirt, pointed your wand at me and accused me of cheating on my boyfriend!"

"So? You slapped me."

"And I'll gladly do it again!"

George caught Alicia around the waist before she had taken more than two steps. "Calm the hell down. You're both as bad as each other. Fred, just go and find Angelina because I won't stop Alicia the next time she tries to go at you."

"Let her come. I can take her in a fair fight."

"Just go!"

Fred left, sulking like a naughty puppy that had been smacked with a rolled up newspaper. As soon as he was gone, Alicia's body sagged in relief. Somehow she'd managed to talk her way out of it. She hadn't expected to be caught so she didn't have any stories prepared. Everything she'd said to Fred had been straight off the top of her head.

She gave George a wan smile then retrieved her school skirt from the floor. "I must look horrid," she said, stepping over the bench and opening her locker.

"Oh, this isn't over at all, Alicia." George joined her on the other side of the bench. "I got rid of Fred so you could tell me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. I want the whole bloody truth right now." He reached over and slammed her locker shut forcefully, causing her to jump back in fright. "I want to know who you were really with. You were telling the truth about having a cousin named Anthony, but I know that he wasn't the person you met this afternoon. You probably assumed I'd forgotten. I haven't. Your real cousin Anthony is seven years old and he lives in Brussels."

"I didn't mean to lie to you," Alicia said nervously, backtracking as George advanced on her. "Oh God. I just didn't want Fred to know."

George seized her by the forearm. "Stop walking away from me like that. I'm not going to hurt you. I simply think I deserve to know if you're seeing someone else."

"I'm not!" she vowed, grabbing his arm in return. "Anthony is just a friend. Hardly a friend actually. This was only the third time I've ever seen him."

"How did you meet him and why haven't you mentioned him before?"

Alicia hesitated. She chewed on her bottom lip, considering her options. Things had become very complicated and it was all Fred's fault. Her carefully scheduled plan was falling apart before her eyes and she wasn't sure how much of it she could salvage.

"Look, Alicia, you either start talking or I walk out that door. Whatever we have here will be over. I refuse to be in a relationship where you keep secrets from me."

Hypocrite! The word was on the tip of her tongue. He was keeping a _huge_ secret from her, but he had the nerve to give her an ultimatum. Alicia saw red for a moment. She very nearly spoke her mind. At the last second she caught herself and took a deep breath. The entire plan was designed to make George happy. He deserved it after everything he'd been through.

"Fine. You want to know everything?"

"That would be nice for a change."

Alicia bit her tongue again. It was all for George's benefit she reminded herself. "About seven months ago the chief Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet retired."

"John Huntly?"

"Yes. The Prophet subsequently reshuffled their sports writers. Two junior positions as Quidditch reporters became available. I was one of the people who sent an application letter."

"You did?" George said incredulously. Most of the tension had left his body and Alicia found it easier to talk to him.

"Thousands of people under twenty five applied along with me. I ended up being one of the youngest. I also ended up being one of the hundred chosen to go further and write a sample article about corruption in the League. I was told about the article at a meeting during the summer holidays. That was the first time that I met Anthony."

"Why were you with him today?" George interrupted.

"Ssh. I'm getting to that. Anyway, Anthony and I got to talking and he mentioned that he had trouble with his grammar and punctuation. He really knows a lot about Quidditch and I didn't think it was fair that something trivial should hold him back. I offered to proofread his article for him, which is why he was thanking me in that note."

"Generous of you to help him like that."

Alicia recognised the cynicism in George's voice immediately. "Honestly, he's twenty one and he already has a beautiful girlfriend. I met her when I went to Diagon Alley to edit his article. I helped him out and we both managed to be amongst the dozen who were selected to go on. Today all twelve of us had to meet Mr Huntly and the sports editor in Hogsmeade. We had to pretend that Mr Huntly was a Quidditch player so they could evaluate our interviewing skills."

"That's what you were doing this afternoon?" George asked. "All this crying and fighting is over a fake interview?"

"No, the crying and fighting was all your brother's fault. I would _never _cheat on you and I don't like being accused of doing it."

"But isn't all of this good news? Aren't you excited about the job?"

"Of course I am! It's a wonderful opportunity," Alicia said.

George sat down on the bench glumly. "You could have told me about it. You _should_ have told me about it."

"They made the final dozen sign confidentiality agreements. The Prophet is planning to make a big announcement and they don't want any names leaked prematurely. I told McGonagall only because she needed to give me permission to leave the school. My family doesn't even know."

"But they'll be ecstatic, especially your dad."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "That's why I didn't tell them. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. Including yours."

George reached out and took her hand. "You're definitely going to get the job. You were destined to do this."

Alicia gave a sad sort of smile. If only he knew the rest. If only he knew what was looming just over the horizon. It would shatter him and that's why Alicia had to keep it to herself for now. "What are you going to tell Fred?"

George shrugged. "For starters I'm going to tell him to leave you alone."

"That won't be necessary. He and I won't be on speaking terms for a very long time. Any chance of us being friends again has disappeared after today. We don't trust each other at all."

"That won't make things very easy for me. Being stuck between the two of you is horribly uncomfortable."

Alicia smiled sympathetically at him. She put her school skirt on then pulled her torn skirt out from underneath it. The rip had occurred right up the seam so a simple Reparo charm would fix it.

"Are we going to stick with the cousin story?" George asked her.

"For now it will have to do." Alicia sat down on the bench beside him. "You know, it's a relief to be able to talk to someone about all of this."

George turned his head and kissed her. Alicia kissed him back, glad to have averted a crisis. They couldn't start fighting now, not when they were so close to facing an unavoidable disaster. It was so important that they stuck together.

As they were kissing, the door to the change room flew open for the third time.

"Alicia, take your mouth off that Weasley and get over here!" Angelina shouted.

For the most part, the Keeper tryouts went off without a hitch. Angelina had everyone running to a strict schedule and her players all did their jobs. It was Fred who made the first mistake. As Angelina was talking to the hopefuls he came up beside her and slapped her on the bottom. Everyone except Angelina and Ron found this quite funny. Ron looked disgusted. Angelina was furious.

They were supposed to join the others to vote on who the new Keeper should be, but Angelina pulled Fred in a different direction. She stopped about fifty metres from the nervous but curious youngsters.

"You can't do that in front of potential new team mates!" she scolded him.

"Do what?" Fred asked innocently.

"Grope me like that!"

"That could hardly be classified as a grope," he argued.

"You grabbed my arse!" Angelina shouted, her voice carrying to the waiting group. The stifled laughter drew her attention momentarily. "Go wait in the stands, you lot!"

The group shuffled off reluctantly and Fred smiled soothingly. "Look, it was more of a pat than a grab. I was merely being appreciative."

"I don't care why you did it, just never do it again. You can't undermine my authority in front of the new Keeper. They need to respect and fear me."

"Sounds like a quote from the 'Wood File'."

"Well, Oliver was respected and feared and he ended being one of the best we've ever had," Angelina said icily.

"Only because he was a crazy bugger," Fred said. "With all due respect, you're doing quite an impersonation of him at the moment. If you put on a Scottish accent there'd be no telling you apart."

"The bottom line," Angelina said firmly, "is that you must treat me like your Captain in front of the Keeper. When we're training I'm not your girlfriend, or even your friend. You do as I say without question."

Fred laughed. "Yeah right. Oliver couldn't keep me in line, so what makes you think you'll do any better?"

She shrugged and simply said, "If you can't behave yourself then we'll have to break up."

"_What_?" Fred yelled.

"You heard me. Oliver never had a proper relationship with Alicia because it would have been too distracting to the team. I'm perfectly willing to make the same sacrifice."

Fred lowered his voice and tried to remain calm. "Look, I know this Quidditch thing is important to you, but you're overreacting and making stupid decisions. Calm down and think about it."

"I have thought about it!" Angelina insisted vehemently. "I only have a year left at Hogwarts!"

"So?"

"So, I only have a year left to make my mark. I need to become memorable and Quidditch is my only hope!"

Fred pressed his hand to her forehead. "I think you must have had too much sun. Or not enough. I'm not sure which it is, but you're definitely not right in the head."

"My head is fine, Fred," she snapped, pushing his hand away. "If I don't get us the Quidditch Cup then I'll be forgotten by everyone! Forgotten like Eddie Marsden!"

"Who?"

"Exactly!"

"You made that name up," Fred said. "All right. I think it's time you relaxed. All of this Quidditch business is getting to be too much for you."

Angelina appeared not to have heard him. Either that or she completely ignored him. "You haven't thought about it because you've already created your own legacy. You've made such a mark on this school that no one will forget about you and George. In a hundred years time, teachers will still be talking about the redheaded twins who caused so much trouble."

"This is all about being remembered?"

"No. I want to be remembered _for_ something!" she said. "Alicia's the smart one and Katie's the people-person. Everyone will remember Lee for being an extrovert and you and George are the class clowns. I'm a nobody at the moment."

"You're really pretty. People will remember you for that," Fred said helpfully. At least he thought he was being helpful.

Angelina made a gagging sort of noise. "Being remembered for your looks is useless. It's like being remembered for your neat handwriting or your impeccable table manners. Only boring and talent-less people are remembered for their looks. I want to be remembered for a talent, not simply my lucky genes."

"Oh."

"Don't oh me like that! It's not ridiculous or trivial."

Fred put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "I never said it was. I think it's cute that you want to leave your mark. It also explains why you've been obsessing so much about Quidditch."

"I know I've been overdoing it," Angelina said, looking at the ground. "I just really need to win the Cup this year. It's all I've got left."

"We'll win because you're a great Captain. I'll try my best to be supportive and I'll kick the new Keeper's arse if they don't do what you tell them to. I'll also still be your boyfriend. If you wouldn't mind of course."

She gave a small smile. "I guess I don't mind. At least then I've got a chance of being remembered as 'Fred-Weasley's-girlfriend'."

"I'll tell you what, if we don't win the Cup you can do a nude run through the Great Hall. That'd be unforgettable."

"A nude run?" Angelina repeated thoughtfully. "Hmm. That might work. I'd be remembered for being daring. Or I could even carry a sign saying 'Save the Unicorns' and be remembered for being an extreme animal rights activist. Thanks, Fred, you've given me a lot of great ideas."

She walked off and Fred stared at her retreating back. "I was only kidding, you know," he called after her. "I don't really think you should run around the school naked. Keep your clothes on at all times. Angelina? Did you hear me? No nudity!"

xxxxx

Angelina's Quidditch legacy began to look even further out of reach. After their first disastrous training session she stayed behind in the changing room to do some push-ups and stomach crunches. Alicia re-joined her fresh from the showers.

"Why are you doing that?" Alicia asked, after watching her friend huff and puff for a moment.

"Need to get in better shape if the entire school is going to see me run naked through the Great Hall," Angelina panted in reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind." She sat up and wiped her face with a towel. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"The season hasn't even begun," Alicia said, holding out her hand and helping Angelina to her feet. "Ron has plenty of time to improve. Katie and I will do extra training with him."

"I think I should be the one to do that."

"Er, it might be better if you didn't. I think Ron's a little frightened of you. Maybe if you took it easier around him he'd be able to relax," Alicia suggested lightly.

"If he can't handle me then he's got no chance against Slytherin," Angelina said morosely. "I hate to say it, but those guys will tear him apart."

"Poor Ron. There's nothing in the 'Wood File' on how to build confidence?"

"Not anything specific. Do you think we could get away with giving Ron a shot of Firewhiskey before the match?"

Alicia tapped her prefect badge. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

Angelina sighed and rummaged through her locker. "I guess I should just face the fact that we haven't got a chance in hell this season."

"Come on, Angelina…"

"I'm going to take a shower. Will you go and check on Katie?"

"Of course. Everything will be fine, you know. We'll only need a short adjustment period and the team will be back to its best," Alicia said, her voice sounding more confident than she felt.

Looking unconvinced, Angelina turned and walked away. Alicia rolled her eyes. She was getting a strong sense of déjà vu. Some two years ago she'd had to calm down another melancholic Captain. Unfortunately, she couldn't distract Angelina the same way that she had Oliver. That would have to be left up to Fred.

Alicia slowly made her way back to the castle. She took her time taking a good look at her surroundings. Hogwarts truly was a beautiful place and it was a pity that it was taken for granted by most students. After graduation they were thrown into the real world, which was a lot grittier and unfriendly. Alicia didn't want to end up feeling like she had missed out on truly appreciating her school. Perhaps she would have to organise a late night walk with George.

It would be the most poignant setting for the moment she told him the whole truth. Alicia would take him to the lake where they'd sit down and look at the stars. George would know something was going on; he wasn't stupid. She wouldn't wait very long to tell because it would torture him and she didn't want to do that at all.

Alicia was accosted as soon as she entered Gryffindor Tower.

"Alicia! I was about to come and find you. Quick, get over here!"

George and Fred were sitting on a sofa in front of the fireplace. Katie sat between them in her bloodstained Quidditch robes. Alicia gasped when she saw that her friend was sobbing wretchedly into her hands.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hurrying over.

"She's being weird," Fred answered, leaning away from Katie.

George was acting a little more compassionately. His hand was resting uncertainly on Katie's shaking shoulder. "I'm not sure really. We gave her the antidote and her nose stopped bleeding so we left her with Lee and went to talk to some first years. When we returned Lee had left and Katie was crying. She won't tell us what's wrong."

"It isn't our fault," Fred added firmly.

"Shut up and get out of the way," Alicia snapped, shoving Fred out of his seat. She put her arm around Katie. "What happened, love?"

Katie just shook her head and cried louder. People were beginning to take notice so Alicia decided she was going to have to take Katie up to their room. "Come on, let's go upstairs so we can have some privacy."

Katie jumped to her feet and ran off towards the stairs before Alicia could even stand up. "Will she be all right?" George asked.

"I don't know. It looks bad, whatever it is. Thanks for being sweet and looking out for her, Georgie." Alicia gave George a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Oh, don't thank me or anything," Fred muttered darkly.

"I wasn't going to," she returned waspishly. "You, Fred Weasley, are an insensitive arse."

With that parting insult, Alicia turned and stomped away. She followed in Katie's distraught footsteps. Upon entering the dorm room, she found Katie lying face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Alicia quietly joined her on the bed and put her hand on her back comfortingly.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Katie rolled onto her back and gulped in large gasping breaths. Alicia brushed her hair out of her face and waited for her to speak. When she eventually did, Alicia could only understand about every second word. "I knew…should…Trelawney said…it…stop…was right…I can't!"

Alicia grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand and handed some to Katie. "Honey, you're going to stop crying and start from the beginning. Catch your breath and tell me slowly."

It took Katie a few minutes to sufficiently gather herself. She dabbed at her eyes a few times and sniffled. "I'm breaking up with Lee. I have to."

She began to cry again and Alicia's eyes widened. "Break up with him. Why? Does Trelawney have something to do with it?"

"She saw it coming. Since the beginning of term she's been telling me that when I graduate from school I won't have a boyfriend," Katie answered between hiccups. "She keeps seeing it everywhere. In my tea leaves, my horoscope, my dreams, the crystal ball… it's like destiny."

"So you're going to break up with Lee because crazy Trelawney told you to?" Alicia asked, placing her hand to Katie's forehead in case she had a fever. She wouldn't be very surprised if a Weasley Wizard Wheeze had scrambled her brain.

"No, I'm going to break up with him because he's going to break up with me. I'm going to do it first."

"Lee wouldn't break up with you. He loves you!" Alicia said.

"He doesn't love me. He's had plenty of opportunities to tell me, but he hasn't. Has George told you that he loves you?"

"A few times," Alicia answered shyly.

"A _few _times?" Katie repeated, her voice high and shaky.

"Oh no," Alicia said quickly as she noticed tears forming in Katie's blue eyes. "It doesn't really matter. It's not a big deal."

"You don't think it's a big deal because you already know that there's someone in the world who loves you. He's even told you more than once. What exactly do you mean by a few times? Three? Twenty? One hundred?" Katie asked.

"I'm not keeping count. Around fifteen I suppose," Alicia said awkwardly, wanting to change the subject. "Saying the words is only a part of it, Katie. I can tell Lee loves you just by watching him when he's with you."

Katie sat up, suddenly looking more angry than sad. "If that's true then why is he going to break up with me? Why doesn't he want to be with me anymore?"

"How do you know he's going to break up with you?"

"Because he's been keeping something from me lately. I've asked him what it is, but he won't tell me anything. He's writing mysterious letters that he won't show me. Does that sound like the behaviour of someone who loves me?"

"It's probably nothing, Katie, just something ridiculous. You know what boys are like."

"Lee just told me he wants to talk to me tomorrow. Talk! Since when do boys want to _talk_? It can only be something bad."

Alicia smiled and nudged Katie with her elbow. "That's it! He's going to tell you he loves you! I bet that's what he means by 'talk'."

"No, Leesh. You didn't see his face. It's all over," Katie groaned, clutching her stomach and doubling over. "I think I need help. I feel so sick and I can't catch my breath or even think straight."

"That's because you love Lee. If you go and tell him I know he'll say it back."

Katie straightened up, looking alarmed. "You think I should tell Lee that I love him? You want me to say it first?"

"Yes!"

"But then he'll know I love him!"

Alicia frowned, resisting the temptation to feel Katie's forehead again. "Er, isn't that the point of telling him in the first place?"

Katie shook her head fiercely, causing her blonde hair to flick in Alicia's eye. "I can't do that! I if I say it, my love will just hang there in the air like…like one of those hanging pot plants. Lee will just scoff and laugh at my pot plant before he knocks it down and steps on it. He'll crush and mangle it beyond recognition. I'll be left to cry over the remains of my dead plant. Do you want that to happen to me? Do you, Alicia?"

"Did you eat something that Fred and George touched?"

"NO! Pay attention! I'm telling you what will happen if I'm the first one to say I love you."

"That _won't_ happen. Lee will accept your pot plant. He'll cherish it and care for it so it grows into something beautiful. He'll water it everyday and…and this analogy is starting to hurt my brain."

Katie sat up straight, rearranging her features into a determined look. "The point is that I can't just throw my pot pla…_my_ _love_…out there like that. I'm not brave enough."

"So you're just going to break up with him?"

"Yes. When he takes me somewhere to talk I'll do it before he gets a chance to humiliate me. I'm going to leave the relationship with my dignity intact."

"Katie, you should really think about this some more. Maybe he-"

"No, I'm done thinking! People are always telling me that I should be more assertive and think for myself. I'm making my own decisions now and no longer following the lead you and Angelina give me. I'm Katie Patricia Bell and I'm in charge of my own life!"

"That's very admirable. Hooray for you and all that," Alicia said half-heartedly. "I just wish you would humour me and listen to what Lee has to say. If it sounds like he's breaking up with you then you can do it first. Don't throw a good relationship away on a suspicion."

"The relationship is dying anyway. Lee won't be honest with me anymore. If he feels he has to keep something from me then it's obvious that he doesn't really want to be with me. I'm nothing but a hindrance in his life."

Alicia blanched at the mention of honesty. Was she doing the same thing with George? Was she treating him like a hindrance? Furthermore, did George feel the same way that Katie felt? Seeing George as hurt as Katie was now would almost break Alicia's resolve.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Katie demanded.

"What?"

"I said that I'm going to do what you suggested. I'll hear Lee out first then make my decision."

"Superb idea."

"Well, I'm only doing it for you. I personally couldn't care less about Lee anymore. You know, he was so preoccupied with one of his stupid letters that he didn't even notice I was covered in blood. I went to him for comfort and he ignored me."

Tears began to leak out of the corners of Katie's eyes again and Alicia hugged her tightly. "Angelina and I will look after you now. Nobody really needs boys anyway. Nuns survive without them and they seem quite happy. They sing on mountains and fly and stuff."

"Nuns can fly?"

"It's a Muggle thing."

"Being a nun wouldn't be so bad actually," Katie said, pulling back and giving Alicia a weak smile. "If I wore one of those habits I wouldn't have to brush my hair everyday or wear makeup ever again. That would be nice."

"That's my girl."

For the rest of the day, Alicia gave little thought to Katie's problem. She wasn't at all convinced that Lee was going to break up with her. She spent her time contemplating her own situation. Every angle that she examined it from made it look worse. There was little she could do to make it easier.

Angelina took Katie's side in what they now referred to as 'The Great Lee-is-a-bastard Debate'. It took little convincing for her to condemn Lee. When she returned from the Quidditch pitch to find Katie crying, she immediately offered to go and punch Lee in the head. Katie thought it might help. Alicia thought it would get Angelina into trouble. In the end Angelina decided to save up her punch for another time.

Katie was a wreck by the time Lee asked her to accompany him to an empty room the next afternoon. She silently followed him through the corridors and into their vacant Charms classroom. Katie went and sat behind her normal desk and waited patiently for the axe to fall. Lee didn't seem very eager to speak, so Katie began.

"What was in the package you got this morning?" she asked casually.

"Huh?"

Katie rolled her eyes. He was about to break her heart and he was still ignoring her. "Wake up, Jordan. Your owl delivered you a small package this morning at breakfast. What was in it?"

"Just something from home. It's not important," Lee said quickly, which of course told Katie that it was in fact important.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?"

"Why are you so desperate to know?"

"You can't answer a question with a question!"

"I believe I just did."

"Why did you bring me here?" Katie demanded shrilly. "I have things to do so get it over with."

"It's not something I can do when you're angry," Lee said, pacing the floor nervously.

Katie felt all the blood rush to her face. Tears stung at the back of her eyes, threatening to burst forth. She ducked her head and let her hair fall in front of her face like a curtain. "I'm absolutely calm," she lied.

"You have to promise to hear me out, ok? I've thought about this a lot and I think it's for the best."

"Go ahead," Katie said, blinking rapidly at the tabletop.

"I completely respect you, Katie, you're the nicest girl I know. I'd never do anything to hurt you, but I can't go on like this. The world's changing and people inevitably begin to move in different directions."

Katie felt as if her ribs were shrinking. Alicia had been wrong. He _was_ breaking up with her. There was no other explanation for what he was saying. She drew in a rattling breath and prepared to interrupt him.

Lee continued, still pacing as he spoke. "This may be completely the wrong thing to do. Lots of people are going to think it's wrong. You might even be one of them. I'm trying to do what's best for both of us. I'm not happy with the way things are anymore."

"I'm sorry, Lee, but there's something I have to tell you."

Lee stopped and stared at her. "Can't it wait?"

"It's over."

"What is?"

"I don't want to go out with you anymore. I want out."

"Out?" Lee echoed, looking stunned beyond belief.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I don't love you so it seems rather pointless to continue. We can go our separate ways in an amicable split," Katie said, repeating the speech that she had practiced in her head all day.

"But I was just about-"

"I already know what you were about to do. I worked it out pretty easily."

"You did?" Lee asked, looking ashamed and affronted.

"Yes. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." With all the poise she possessed, Katie stood up and pushed the chair back under the desk. "It'll be weird for awhile, but we might be friends again one day."

"You're really breaking up with me?"

"It was fun while it lasted, right? Anyway, I'll see you around."

Katie walked out of the classroom on shaky legs. In the corridor she broke into a sprint and ran all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. When she burst into the seventh year girls' room, Alicia and Angelina looked up expectantly from their homework. Katie found herself unable to speak so she simply shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

Alicia jumped up and ran to hug her. Angelina made a fist with her right hand and narrowed her eyes. "I can punch him now, right? It won't matter if I mess up his face?"

Katie shook her head. "Leave him alone. It's not really his fault."

"Are you going to be all right?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"I just want to forget about him. I want to forget about the whole thing," she replied, knowing even as she said it that forgetting was not an option.

She'd heard someone once say that you can never forget your first true love.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave it on such a sad note. You know, Trelawney has been known to be right sometimes. That's all I shall say about that. Also, don't be too hard on Alicia and Fred. They're idiots sometimes, but they both think they're doing what's best for George. It's just a shame this puts them in conflict with each other. The rest of the story is going to be an emotion roller coaster, so prepare yourselves. The next chapter will probably be called 'When it Comes Crashing Down'. But now

…The Countdown Gathers Speed…

…Three Chapters Remaining…


	48. When it Comes Crashing Down

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to people who aren't me. As such, they make all the money and I do this for pure love of writing.

A/N: Man, I love you guys. Who needs millions of dollars when I have such wonderful reviewers? Ok, here's the chapter. I've surpassed myself length-wise yet again. I probably shouldn't love this instalment so much, but I do. Contrary to what many of you would think, I actually had a great time writing this chapter. It's nice to stretch myself as a writer and step away from the fluff and humour I normally produce. Ultimately though, you guys are going to have to be the judges as to whether I succeed with the angst and raw emotions I'm about to throw at you.

Oh, this momentous chapter is for Eruaphadriel, simply because I'm currently obsessed with her G/A story and I hope that a chapter dedication might make her write faster.

Hold on to your computer chairs, people!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

George could see that it was about to come crashing down.

Before his watchful eyes it teetered and quivered like the fragile creation that it was. It wasn't going to last much longer. Actually, he was quite surprised that it had lasted this long. It was a spectacular testament to his perseverance. Never let it be said that George Weasley was not a patient or meticulous person.

It was, without a doubt, the biggest house of cards he had ever made.

"George!"

The cards quivered threateningly as George turned in his seat. An angry looking Alicia Spinnet was striding across the common room, pushing aside any hapless students who got in her way.

"Hey, baby," he said cheerfully.

"Don't baby me! You're supposed to be working on your Transfiguration essay. McGonagall wants to look at the draft on Monday."

"I'll whip something up later. Do you like my card-house?"

"Come on, George, you have to start taking this seriously."

George turned back to his cards moodily. "I don't _have _to do anything. I'm not as smart as you so I'm quite happy to scrape through."

"No way, that won't work with me," Alicia said, pulling out the chair beside him. "It won't work with me because I know you too well. I _know _how smart you really are. You can pretend with other people but I see straight through yours claims of stupidity. I've seen you do some truly amazing things."

"Well, I wouldn't say amazing…" George said, blushing in a pleased sort of way.

"You're easily the best Potions student in our year, whether or not Snape will acknowledge it," Alicia persisted.

"That's only one subject though."

"You're also really good at Transfiguration. You got an 'E' in that."

"I only did that to impress you. I just wanted you to notice me, but now that we're dating I can stop paying attention to McGonagall."

Alicia sighed. "Well, you got an 'A' in Charms."

"Only cause Lee helped me a lot."

"George-"

"Look, I'd really love to start work on that essay, but we have our first meeting with Harry in ten minutes," he reminded her.

"Keep your voice down," Alicia hissed urgently, looking around the crowded common room.

George put a soothing hand on her leg. "Relax. Even if someone overheard they wouldn't know what we were talking about. They'd probably assume it had something to do with Quidditch. It only seems suspicious to people when you become jumpy about it."

"I know. I'm trying to be calm, but I can't help imagining what will happen if Hermione's list is found. It'll look especially bad for a senior prefect to be caught breaking the rules."

"You don't have to do it, you know," George pointed out. They'd had a similar conversation when Hermione had first brought up the idea. The outcome of this conversation turned out to be the same as the previous one.

Alicia shook her head. "I can't back out. I really want to do this. If Umbridge isn't going to teach us anything useful then I think we have the right to look elsewhere. Besides, learning some defensive spells from The Boy Who Lived is one those opportunities that you don't pass up."

"Sticking it to the Ministry is fun as well."

Alicia pursed her lips. George knew the Ministry's recent actions were a sore point with Alicia and he regretted bringing it up. Alicia remained fairly calm though. "I'm really glad Erica isn't working there anymore. She'd hate to see the Ministry being so negligent. Someone has to show them what's really going on. If that involves breaking rules, then so be it. We can't back down," she finished ardently.

"My cute little Amazon warrior," George said, twisting one of her curls around his finger.

"My gorgeous Potions genius," Alicia returned softly, leaning towards him.

"My gag reflex."

Alicia groaned and closed her eyes. "Go away, Fred."

Fred gave her a malicious grin and took a seat on the other side of George. "Last time I checked it was a free country. Hey, nice card-house. How many cards did you use?"

"Two decks," George answered proudly.

"He should have been doing his Transfiguration essay," Alicia interrupted irritably.

"Waste of time," Fred dismissed.

"The NEWTs are not a waste of time!"

"You don't need NEWTs to open a joke shop."

Alicia leant across George to glare at Fred. "What are you going to do if the joke shop plan falls through? Without your NEWTs you won't have a lot of options. You'll both end up as cleaners or waiters."

Fred shrugged inconsequentially "What's wrong with that?"

"It would be a waste! You two have such brilliant minds. If you only put them to good use the world would be your oyster."

"I don't like oysters," George said thoughtfully, watching his card-house quiver.

"You think I have a brilliant mind as well?" Fred asked. "Wow. That's the nicest thing you've said to me since…well, since we met."

Alicia ignored this shot. "If you applied yourselves a bit more you wouldn't do so dismally at school."

"You sound just like our mother."

"Your mother knows what she's talking about!"

"Can we not do this at the moment?" George whispered, aware that people were turning to observe the argument.

"Fine with me," Fred said. "I hate to bring it up, Spinnet, but your concerns about our future are unnecessary. We've already put an offer in for a shop in Diagon Alley. I'm confident we'll get it."

"You've got a shop already?" Alicia demanded loudly, elbowing a red-faced George.

"Oh, did I let the cat out of the bag?" Fred said, his voice dripping in mock remorse. "How awful of me. I just assumed your loving boyfriend would have told you about the plans he made. Silly of me to assume like that, I suppose."

"Just shut up," George said wearily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alicia asked, looking hurt and angry. "I told you about…you-know-what!"

"A secret? Very intriguing," Fred mused.

George turned to Alicia and took her hand, which she wrenched away immediately. "It only happened in the last few days. It's no big deal," he said hastily.

"It was a big deal for me to tell you about the…the you-know-what and I hoped you would have returned the favour. Did you think I'd be disappointed or something? This is your dream! Of course I'm happy for you!"

"You don't look very happy," Fred observed innocently.

"That's because I had to hear it from _you_!" Alicia stood up and slammed her hand down on the table, sending cards flying everywhere. "When major changes happen in your life, George, I'd like to know about them. I'd like to be there to share them with you."

The look on Alicia's face before she stormed off made George's stomach heave. She'd been making such an effort recently that he should have reciprocated. Truthfully, things had been so great recently that George didn't want to ruin it by bringing up the future. Alicia never seemed to want to talk about it, at least not when it came to the Daily Prophet job.

"Well, did you enjoy that?" George asked his smug brother.

"Immensely," he answered enthusiastically.

"It won't make a difference, you know. She won't break up with me over something like this. It might have worked a couple of months ago but now our relationship is too strong. She won't stay angry for very long and in a few hours she'll be all over me."

"Are you suggesting I deliberately set out to break the two of you up? I'm offended, George. How could you accuse your own twin brother of doing something so horrible?"

"Don't even bother," George said listlessly.

"Fine," Fred said, swiping cards off his lap and getting to his feet. "I won't harp on about it, but maybe you should consider why Spinnet's been all over you recently. Have you ever heard of overcompensation?"

"Isn't it possible that she finds me incredibly sexy? Her hormones are probably just starting to kick in and there's no way she can resist me. It's not unheard of."

Fred shook his head, dismissing George's explanation. "It's way too strange."

"You think everything Alicia does is strange."

"She's a strange girl."

George watched Fred walk away and disappear through the portrait hole. Perhaps he did have a point about overcompensation. Alicia had been going out of her way to please him, even if that meant pushing boundaries they hadn't yet explored. In the last few weeks she'd let him get away with things that he wouldn't have dared to attempt as little as two months ago.

Then again, if his girlfriend wanted to be extra nice to him why should he complain? George smiled to himself and flicked his wand so that the cards zoomed back into two neat piles. Friendly, touchy-feely Alicia was much more preferable to prudish, ice-queen Alicia.

Hopefully she wouldn't be angry with him for much longer. You see, George had a sneaking suspicion that Alicia was finally beginning to fall in love with him.

xxxxx

Alicia could see that it was about to come crashing down.

She hadn't paid enough attention in the beginning, now there was no hope of saving it. If the foundation had only been a little stronger, she wouldn't be in such a hopeless predicament. She'd treated the whole thing rather haphazardly and now things looked like getting messy. A fair amount of delicacy was going to be required if she hoped to salvage the situation.

Cautiously, Alicia took a step towards her nightstand. That was as far as she got. The stack of textbooks gave one last wobble then toppled over, hitting the ground with a resounding thump. Katie, who had fallen asleep doing her Transfiguration essay, jerked awake, poking herself in the eye with her quill in the process.

"I told you that pile of books was too high," Angelina scolded.

"Time's it?" Katie asked, rubbing her eye and looking around frantically.

"Relax," Alicia said, picking up her books, "you haven't missed the meeting with Harry. We were about to leave. The boys are waiting downstairs for us."

"Lee?"

"I saw him come down the stairs just as I was coming back up here."

Katie rolled off her bed and began to fix her hair. "Is he sad yet?"

"Nope. Seems the same as always. Do you honestly want him to be miserable anyway?"

"If he was miserable I'd at least know he cares."

"Well, Fred reckons Lee's been a lot quieter recently when he's away from us. He still refuses to talk about the break up though – says it's ancient history already," Angelina said.

"And I completely agree," Katie said briskly.

"Then why does she keep going on about it?" Angelina muttered out of the corner of her mouth as she passed Alicia.

Katie threw a hairbrush in Angelina's general direction. "I heard that and I hate you."

Alicia smiled fondly at her friends. She'd been so preoccupied with George that she hadn't even considered how they would take her news. It was possible they would be even more upset than him. Katie would especially feel abandoned. It was going to be painful, but Alicia knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it for much longer.

The three Chasers made their way down to the common room where they met George and Lee. Katie and Lee studiously ignored each other, as they'd been doing ever since the break up. Alicia threw her arms around George to let him know that she wasn't angry with him. When Fred first mentioned the shop in Diagon Alley she had been angrier with herself more than anyone else. George was soon to be anchored to London and she couldn't do anything about it.

The group headed off towards the mysterious room that nobody thought existed. Angelina walked in between Katie and Lee and George and Alicia walked hand in hand. They met Fred waiting beside the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. There was a door across from it that Alicia was certain hadn't been there before.

"Overcompensation," Fred said as soon as he spotted them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angelina asked warily.

"Nothing to do with you, angel."

Alicia looked from George to Fred and decided that she'd rather not know what was going on. As George ushered her through into the room Alicia's breath caught in her throat. She wouldn't have believed that any such room existed in Hogwarts. Really, what were the chances of there being a room perfectly set up for defensive magic lessons?

The answer was eventually given by Harry, who explained briefly about the Room of Requirement. As soon as Harry was officially chosen as leader and a name for the group had been selected, everyone was told to pair off and practice the Disarming Charm. The unpleasant Hufflepuff boy Zacharias Smith sidled towards where Alicia, Angelina and Katie were standing.

"Step away from the Chasers," Fred said immediately.

"They're already spoken for," George added.

Zacharias scowled. "I was merely going to offer them some help. Gryffindors aren't exactly renowned for their intelligence."

"Just as Hufflepuffs aren't renowned for their Quidditch playing skills," Angelina retorted, earning appreciative nods from the twins.

"Go and find yourself another partner. These girls are way out of your league," Lee said.

"See you on the Quidditch pitch!" Fred said pleasantly.

"Not that pretty anyway," Zacharias muttered as he walked away.

"He's becoming too much of an irritant," George said.

"Agreed. Do you think we should?" Fred asked.

"He hasn't left us with much of a choice."

"Let's do it then."

"Take it in turns?"

"We'll have to.

"Excellent."

Without a word of explanation to anyone, Fred and George walked off in pursuit of Zacharias. Alicia rolled her eyes and pulled Angelina and Katie away with her. "_That's_ never a good sign. Something bad always happens after they've just done their twin ESP thing."

An awkward moment followed this because the girls realised one of them was going to have to pair with Lee.

"I'll go with him," Angelina said after a moment of contemplative silence.

The slightly nasty look in her eye made Alicia shake her head. "I think I should be Lee's partner. You might get a little overzealous."

"I don't think Lee needs either of you to be his partner," Katie said quietly.

Alicia turned to see what Katie was staring at. Lee was standing beside Padma Patil who was giggling at something he had said.

"I hate her," Angelina hissed immediately.

"You don't even know her," Alicia said fairly.

"I know enough to hate her."

Katie squared her shoulders and turned away. "She can have him. Now, who wants to be my partner?"

"I'll do it," Angelina offered.

"No, I think I've got a better idea." Katie hitched up her skirt and sauntered off in the direction of a Ravenclaw named Terry Boot.

"Oh Lord," Alicia groaned. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her. She could do something stupid."

"Let her have some fun," Angelina said lightly.

"You think she should throw herself at the nearest guy?"

"She's just letting off steam."

"It's not healthy," Alicia said firmly, pulling out her wand.

"Let her do what she wants to do," Angelina snapped.

Alicia backed off. Angelina was getting testy and she had been so on edge lately that Alicia didn't want to push the issue. Besides, she had long ago accepted the fact that she and Angelina had different views on many things. Still, she couldn't see how it would benefit Katie to go after random boys, nor could she see why Angelina would encourage this behaviour.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Alicia's wand dropped out of her hand and she yelped. "That's not counted! I wasn't paying attention!"

"That'll teach you to focus, won't it?"

Alicia snatched up her wand. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Angelina ducked and Alicia's spell hit Dennis Creevey in the back of his head. The poor boy squeaked and fell to his knees. Colin, who thought he had hurt his brother, dropped his wand in horror and frantically began to ask Dennis how many fingers he was holding up. Alicia and Angelina had to turn away as they broke down into giggles.

xxxxx

On the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season, it was hard to tell who was the most nervous. Angelina was just about ready to strangle anyone who said anything slightly pessimistic and Ron was likely to vomit if anyone said anything at all to him. It was Katie who first noticed the _Weasley is our King_ badges. She told Alicia immediately and they both worked together to make sure Fred and George didn't find out.

The twins were acting extra hyper to cover up their nervousness so they didn't pay any attention to the Slytherins. Anyone who knew them well could tell that they were a little tentative about the upcoming game. It had been quite a while since they last played a proper game of Quidditch and a lot was riding on this first game…namely Angelina's sanity.

"If we lose I wouldn't be surprised if she tries Wood's old trick of attempting to drown himself in the shower," Fred commented as they made their way towards the stadium.

"Did I just hear you say the word lose?" Angelina barked, coming up behind everyone and making them jump. "No one's going to lose today. I mean, except Slytherin. We're going to win so they'll naturally lose. So someone _will_ lose today, it just won't be us because we're going to win. Slytherin will be the only team losing today. I mean, well…that's kind of obvious since both teams can't lose. Anyway, you know what I mean, right?"

"Not at all," George answered cheerfully.

Fred clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I got the gist of it. She basically said that we're going to lose today."

"That's not what I – oh for Christ's sake, you two are idiots!" Angelina said before picking up speed and striding ahead of the group.

"Thanks a lot," Katie said, slapping both Weasleys in the back of the head. "You realise she's going to give us a lecture about taking Quidditch seriously, don't you?"

"Whoops," the twins said in unison.

When they had all reached the changing rooms, it became obvious that Ron was in a worse state than Angelina, who had merely locked herself in the Captain's office after giving her 'Quidditch isn't a joke' speech. Ron sat down on a bench and didn't move. His face changed colours intermittently, turning red, green then white.

"Do you think he's all right?" Alicia asked George quietly.

"Nope. Maybe you should go and give him a snog to distract him from the fact that hundreds of people are about to see him fail miserably."

Alicia thumped him on the arm. "Shh. If Angelina hears you she'll give us a lecture about liasing with team-mates."

"How about you and I go do some liasing of our own in a shower cubicle?" George said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh. How could you think about _that_ at a time like _this_?"

"Quite simply actually as I'm always thinking about it."

Katie stepped in between Alicia and George just as they were about to kiss. "Do you really think it would help if someone snogged Ron? I'd do it if it would help. I'd be willing to take one for the team," she said, looking Ron up and down slowly.

"Don't even think about!" Alicia put her hand over Katie's eyes.

"He's been looking very grown up recently," Katie protested, attempting to pry Alicia's hand away.

"There's a difference between looking grown up and being grown up. Ron is neither so forget about it right now. Jeez, I hope Lee knows that he's created a monster."

"If he can snog other girls then why can't I?" Katie demanded.

"You want to snog girls?" Fred asked, having just returned from the Captain's office.

"He hasn't snogged other girls at all," George interrupted. "I definitely know he's had opportunities, but he hasn't wanted anything to do with it. He's sad about what happened, Katie."

"How sad exactly?" she asked. "Sad like he broke a nail or sad like his dog ran away?"

"Sad like a really hot girl chucked him for no reason."

"It wasn't for no reason. I happen to have very good reasons!"

Alicia left her friends to argue and went to help Ron put on his robes. He was trying to button them up back-to-front for some reason. Alicia shook her head at him and gently began to dress him as if he was a small child.

"You know," she began conversationally as she buttoned up his robes, "you're in the same position that Harry and I were in when we joined the team. You're walking into an established group that already has tight bonds and their own special way of doing things. At first you think you're never going to fit in, but eventually you'll just become one of the team. Isn't that right, Harry?"

"Absolutely."

Alicia straightened Ron's robes and patted him on the shoulder. "I was nervous before my first game and everything turned out fine. It was Harry's first game as well. Do you remember? Harry almost swallowed the Snitch."

Ron gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I remember that."

"It turned out fine and so will this game. Keep that in mind as we walk out. Fred and George will protect you from Bludgers and the girls and I will do our best to make sure the Quaffle doesn't even get near you. And…and don't worry about what they say."

Ron obviously hadn't noticed the Slytherin badges yet because he just gave Alicia a confused look. A little colour had returned to Ron's face so Alicia went back to George to hear Angelina's pre-game pep talk. It was a good talk on all accounts. It was succinct and to the point, unlike many of Wood's famous speeches.

"Have a good game," Alicia said as George threw his arm around her shoulders and they followed the rest of the team out to the pitch.

George swung his bat in a sweeping arc. "I've got a Bludger with Bletchly's name on it."

"I told you to leave it alone."

"And I told you there's no chance of that happening. No one jinxes George Weasley's girlfriend and gets away with it."

Alicia rolled her eyes. That was typical. "So it's not even about me? It's some silly boy thing. Marking your territory or something?"

"Of course it'll sound bad if you put it like _that_. I like to think I'm being chivalrous and romantic."

"So you give Bletchly a concussion and I'm supposed to go weak at the knees?"

George grinned sideways at her and raised his voice as the noise from the crowd got louder. "If you'd rather swoon and throw yourself at me I'd be fine with that."

Alicia gave him a good luck kiss just before they stepped onto the pitch to tumultuous applause and cheers. Alicia stood face to face with Warrington as Angelina shook hands with Montague. As soon as Madam Hooch blew her whistle fourteen players rose into the air and she tossed the Quaffle up. Angelina swooped on it.

"And it's Johnson – Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me."

Alicia grimaced at Lee's comment. She glanced over at Katie who was on Angelina's other side. Katie was too professional to have any visible reaction, but Alicia could see that she was grasping her broomstick tighter than was necessary. To be fair though, Lee had always maintained that when he commentated he was playing a role so anything he said was part of his other persona. Excuse or not, it was a pretty convenient way for him to flirt with Angelina and not be punched for it.

Alicia was so busy feeling sorry for Katie that George's Bludger almost hit her. She ducked just in time and it glanced off the back of Montague's head. Katie grabbed the dropped Quaffle and the game truly began. Alicia became absorbed in the passes and swerves so much that she tuned out Lee's commentary. There was one thing she couldn't tune out as easily. After Warrington scored the first goal it echoed through the entire stadium.

The _Weasley is our King_ song made Alicia's skin crawl. The following minutes of the game were an utter fiasco. Harry had inexplicably stopped searching for the Snitch, Katie dropped the Quaffle twice, Fred and George reacted to the Slytherin song by hitting Bludgers twice as hard in every direction and Alicia and Angelina both let Pucey fly right past them. In short, Gryffindor fell apart and all game plans flew out the window.

Slytherin's fourth goal induced a Vesuvian scale eruption from Angelina. "THAT'S IT! WE PLAY OUR GAME FROM NOW ON! IGNORE THE CROWD, IGNORE THE SCOREBOARD, IGNORE THE COMMENTATOR! DO EXACTLY WHAT WE PLANNED…AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, STOP THE BLOODY QUAFFLE, RON! YOU'RE LETTING THEM FLY CIRCLES AROUND YOU!"

With that heartening pep talk still ringing in their ears, Gryffindor set about turning the game back in their favour. After they had re-grouped it didn't take Angelina very long to score their first goal.

"THAT'S HOW YOU PLAY QUIDDITCH!" she screamed in the face of Montague, who had jostled her all the way to the goalposts.

Alicia's hopes rose considerably. Even with Ron playing badly there was no way they could lose whilst Angelina was in such a fiery mood. She was going to stampede over anyone who got in her way. That also meant Ron unfortunately. Alicia could only hope that he made more of an effort to protect the goalposts because if he didn't he was certain to face Angelina's wrath.

The three Chasers were in pursuit of Pucey when the crowd suddenly exploded. That type of reaction could only mean one thing…

"Harry caught the Snitch!" Fred shouted happily from somewhere above them.

In perfect synchronisation, all three girls pulled up hard on their brooms and did stationary three sixties so they were now facing the Slytherin end of the pitch. They all took off at top speed and that was when the Bludger hit Harry. There was a collective gasp as Harry fell off his broomstick and lay still on the ground.

"Not Harry! HARRY! I'm coming! Don't move! Oh no! Not Harry. Please not Harry. I'll kill Crabbe!" Angelina shrieked. She fell into a steep, dangerously fast dive.

"And people say I'm the Potter fancier," Katie said wryly to Alicia as they followed their Captain at a much safer speed.

Alicia landed just before Katie and she heard Draco Malfoy say something nasty about Ron, who hadn't joined the rest of the team. Her elation was momentarily replaced with anger. This also mixed with apprehension. Fred and George might give Ron a hard time occasionally but they were fiercely protective of their family. Thankfully, they had landed behind Katie so they didn't hear any of it.

Alicia ran to hug Harry, who was glaring at Malfoy. She was quickly joined in the hug by Katie and then pushed aside so Fred and George could shake hands with Harry.

It happened then. The moment that changed everything.

Malfoy was still talking but no one was paying him much attention. He simply raised his voice, making sure that everyone heard him this time. Everyone heard him all right. Fred and George distinctly heard him insult their father. Angelina reacted immediately, knowing that the twins wouldn't let him get away with that.

She grabbed Fred's arm and told him to leave it. He seethed openly but made no attempt to go after Malfoy. At least not until Malfoy called the Burrow a hovel. Things got messy as both twins made a move towards the smug Slytherin. Angelina hung onto Fred's arm desperately and Katie quickly grabbed the other.

"Alicia! Don't just stand there! Grab Fred!" Angelina ordered.

"But George-"

"Harry's got him. Just help us!" Katie said, grunting from the effort of holding Fred back.

Alicia saw that Harry was in fact doing a fair job of keeping George subdued so she added her own weight to help keep Fred under control. Angelina started saying soothing things to Fred, which had no effect at all. When this failed she began swearing and ordering him to calm down. Needless to say, this didn't work either.

Alicia knew it was going to happen before it happened. As soon as Malfoy opened his mouth she knew all hell was going to break loose. As she continued to hold Fred back she turned and reached for George. Malfoy tossed out the insult casually, as if he was tossing biscuits to a dog. Alicia managed to catch the back of George's robes but he slipped through her fingers and charged at Malfoy.

Angelina and Katie screamed. Alicia turned to go after George and Harry just as Fred renewed his struggle. All three girls were nearly thrown aside. Angelina held on grimly then all but jumped on Fred.

Katie grabbed Alicia's sleeve and held her back. "Help us keep Fred out of it!"

"I don't care about Fred!"

"You can't help George now!" Angelina said.

Alicia watched in abject horror as the boys tumbled to the ground in a writhing pile of flying fists and verbal abuse. She saw George get hit in the face by Malfoy and she yelled in outrage. Fred must have seen it too because he made a sudden surge and Alicia stumbled back. As her mind became a little clearer she realised George was in fact already in a heap of trouble so she might as well keep Fred out of it.

Madam Hooch broke up the fight just in the nick of time. Things were beginning to get out of hand and the girls were getting tired of holding Fred back. Predictably, George and Harry were ordered to go to McGonagall's office straight away. The exhausted Chasers finally released Fred.

"I'm going to go as well," he informed them.

"Don't you dare move a muscle!"

Angelina's command made everyone freeze. It had come out of nowhere like a sudden crack of thunder. Fred didn't listen to many people but when Angelina told him to stop he did it without question.

"We're all going to go back to the changing rooms and remain calm. It's bad enough that Harry and George are going to get detention, but we can all be on our best behaviour so that at least most of the team will still be at training. Do you all understand?"

Fred, Alicia and Katie nodded numbly at Angelina. The stadium began to empty as the four Gryffindor players made their way back to the changing rooms. No one spoke, not even when it became apparent that Ron hadn't returned to the changing room at all. They all took quick showers then reconvened to stare dully at each other.

"Why is everyone so depressed?" Katie finally asked. "We just won our first game of the season so we should be arranging one of our famous parties."

"Good idea," Angelina said, glad to find a distraction from the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Feel up to organising a party, Fred?"

"I'm not doing anything till I talk to George."

Angelina nodded obligingly and said, "Ok. Let's grab his and Harry's gear and go up to the castle to meet them."

"What about Ron? Are we going to find him or at least take his stuff back as well?" Alicia asked.

"I think we ought to leave Ron alone for now. He might come back here to change so we better leave his stuff behind for him."

Angelina and Katie gathered up Harry's belongings as Fred and Alicia did George's. For an extremely awkward minute Fred and Alicia avoided touching each other or making eye contact. Fred finally cracked when they both reached for George's Gryffindor scarf and their hands brushed. Alicia snatched her hand away as if she'd been burnt.

"Do you think – I mean, will George be expelled?"

Alicia looked up at Fred in surprise. "Expelled? Why would he be expelled?"

"We both know he doesn't have the cleanest record. One day he and I are going to go too far and we're going to be kicked out. You're a prefect so you know about this sort of thing. Is there a chance that he'll be expelled?"

"Oh, I seriously doubt it. McGonagall is strict but understanding. He and Harry will get nothing more than a few detentions," Alicia said confidently.

"Can't you get them out of the detentions? You heard what Malfoy said so you should be able to tell McGonagall and get her to lower the punishment. She'll listen to you."

Alicia shook her head disparagingly. "I don't have that kind of authority and I wouldn't use it even if I did. Harry and George knowingly broke the rules so they have to face the consequences."

"You think it's right that Malfoy should get away with insulting our family," Fred snapped, more accusing than asking.

Alicia sighed wearily and closed George's locker. "I didn't say that. My point was merely that there are better ways to deal with things like that – ways that don't involve violence."

"We should sit down with Malfoy and have tea and talk about our feelings?"

"Again you're twisting my words. I was suggesting that maybe you should leave it up to a teacher to sort out rather than take things into your own hands all the time."

"What would have happened then? Malfoy would have got a warning, or at most a detention," Fred said. "I'd rather see him get a punch in the nose than a slap on the wrist, but perhaps that's just me."

"I'm not the enemy," Alicia said exasperatedly.

"You're not an ally either."

"That's it, I'm done talking to you."

Fred gathered up George's clothes and dumped them into his bag. "Good. I was done talking to you ages ago but you don't know when to shut up."

"Me? You were the one who kept throwing accusations at me!"

"Well, at least I'm not-"

"Oi!" Angelina interrupted loudly. "You two cut it out. No one is allowed to fight anymore. This Quidditch team is going to start being harmonious and united or I'll kick all your arses."

Alicia was going to point out that Angelina's threat lacked both harmony and unity, but she quite rightly decided to let it go. Everyone was on their best behaviour as the group returned to the castle. Lee was waiting solemnly on the front steps for them.

"Seen Harry and George yet?" Alicia and Fred asked together.

"No. I assume they're still with McGonagall," Lee said, looking hesitantly from person to person.

"What is it?" Katie asked, seeing that Lee was holding something back.

"It's-it's just that I heard a rumour – I don't know if it's true – but people are saying that Umbridge is also in McGonagall's office."

Alicia reflexively reached out and grabbed Fred's wrist. "That's very bad."

"Bad? Can she expel him?" Fred asked, not seeming to notice that Alicia had hold of him.

"I don't really know. It's hard to keep up with what she can and can't do, but I think Dumbledore still has the final say on who gets expelled. He won't let it happen."

"Expulsion?" Angelina echoed, looking sick all of a sudden.

"Surely they wouldn't…" Katie trailed off, standing up on her tiptoes suddenly. "I can see Harry!"

Alicia jumped, using Fred's shoulder for leverage. She spotted Harry across the Entrance Hall. He was walking slowly with his head down, which couldn't be a good sign. Alicia abruptly released Fred and joined the race to reach Harry first. Angelina reached the dejected Seeker first because she pushed everyone else out of the way.

"What happened?" five voices demanded at once.

Harry looked up, caught Angelina's eye and took a few cautionary steps back. "George and I have been given a lifelong ban from Quidditch. So've you, Fred. Umbridge says you would have hit Malfoy if the girls hadn't held you back, so you've been given the same punishment. We have to hand our brooms into her," Harry finished morosely.

No one said anything for a long time. No one knew _what_ to say. Alicia gave Fred wary sidelong glance and found him staring at Harry blankly as if he was really just an apparition.

"But Umbridge can't ban people from Quidditch," Katie argued, her eyes tearing up.

"She can thanks to Educational Decree Number Twenty-five."

"There must be a way we can stop her," Angelina said, snapping out of her trance. She turned to Alicia for help. "Isn't there some sort of appeal process? Can't we go to Dumbledore or something?"

"I doubt it. Whatever we try, Umbridge will just come up with another Decree to stop us. I don't see any way we can get around this," Alicia answered truthfully. "Harry, where's George?"

"When we got out of the office he went in the opposite direction."

"Poor, Harry," Katie cooed, stepping in front of Lee to put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Is there _anything_ I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Hands off," Alicia said sharply, grabbing Katie's arm. "Did George happen to say where he was going?"

"All he said was that you'd know where to find him," Harry replied.

Alicia knew exactly where to go. George would be in the study room in the library that they had met in after the Oliver fiasco. They went there to be alone sometimes and they referred to it as 'Their Place'.

"What are you going to do now?" Lee asked Angelina.

"Oliver didn't mention anything like this happening," she muttered to herself, seeming not to have heard Lee at all.

In a matter of seconds, everyone scattered like dandelion seeds in the wind and Katie and Lee found themselves alone at the foot of the marble staircase. Alicia went to find George and Harry disappeared in search of Hermione. Angelina simply stalked off, with Fred trailing her like a lost puppy.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Lee said brightly.

"Bugger off, Jordan," Katie snapped before hurrying up the stairs.

In the library, Alicia gave Madam Pince a terse smile and continued through to the private rooms. Sure enough, George was in the last room in the row. When she entered she stood at the back of the room and waited to see what kind of mood he was in. If she rushed in and hugged him he could react angrily. He obviously wanted her there, however, because he'd have gone somewhere else if he wanted to be alone.

"I guess you heard," he said, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stick straight up.

Holding back a sigh of relief, Alicia dropped the bags she was carrying by the door. "Harry told us the whole thing. Are you all right?"

"I haven't decided yet. How did Fred react?"

"I think he was shocked more than anything. I just hope I'm not around him when it sinks in because that could get ugly."

"Are you frightened to be around me?" George asked quietly.

Alicia smiled at him and said, "I know you'd never hurt me no matter how angry you got. Fred on the other hand…"

"Are you going to give me a lecture?" was his next question.

"No. I understand why you did what you did. You wouldn't be George Weasley if you didn't lose your temper and react rashly. Besides, I happen to think it's about time someone punched Malfoy. How's your lip anyway? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's just a run of the mill split lip. It'll be fine. My knuckles are a little sore though."

Alicia went to him and took his hands. She clicked her tongue at the sight of his scraped knuckles. "Boys and their testosterone. Don't make a fist for a while and you'll be all right."

He winced as she touched his hands gently. "I'd hug you right now but I'm still covered in sweat," he said regretfully.

"I got plenty of Fred's sweat on me when I was holding him back. I'd much prefer your sweat."

"That's a compliment, right?"

"Absolutely." Alicia reached up and buried her hands in his hair, tugging at his sweaty locks. "See, I don't mind it at all."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

George let out a relieved sort of groan as he grabbed her. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground and squeezing almost to the point of rib cracking. She hugged him back as tightly as she could, determined to do her job as his girlfriend. Even when he was miserable like this, Alicia was oddly happy. When he was like this he needed her and she could comfort him in ways that other people couldn't.

"Is one of those Quidditch bags mine?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes."

George stepped back and began to undo the buttons of his Quidditch robes. "Might as well take these off for the last time. They'll probably need to be altered for my replacement."

The idea of replacing George made Alicia cover her face with her hands and moan. "Oh, I can't believe this is happening."

"It's happening, all right. You know why it's happening?" George asked sharply.

Alicia took a few steps back and sat on the edge of the desk. She could sense that the reality of what had just happened was starting to get through to George. She stepped back and kept quiet to give him time and space to think about it all. He threw his robes on the floor, steadily getting angrier.

"All of this has happened to me because I have red hair. I might as well be wearing a target!"

"It's not fair," Alicia agreed quietly.

"I hate being singled out because I'm a Weasley! Even more than I hate that, I hate it when the same people who single me out then assume that I'm going to be ashamed of being a Weasley. I'm not about to turn my back on my family like Percy did!"

Alicia could see they were divulging from the Quidditch ban, but she let it go. George was venting and he'd probably been holding this stuff in for a long time. It was healthier if he let it out. Or so she thought.

"I don't want to end up like my father. He's a great man, of course, but he hangs around the lower rungs of the Ministry and doesn't fight back. As soon as he starts to climb some You-Know-Who loving bastard knocks him right back down! Lucius Malfoy uses his money and connections to reach the top and no one objects. The world is a freaking joke, that's what it is. Nothing is the way it should be and no one is stepping up to fix it."

Alicia was beginning to get worried. George was getting wound tighter and tighter. He'd begun to pace furiously back and forth and his blue-green eyes were blazing in a way that Alicia had rarely seen. When he stopped and clenched his fists, Alicia covered her eyes and turned her head away.

"It's not fair!"

George's last word was punctuated with a sharp crack. Alicia let out a terrified squeak and kept her eyes covered. There was ringing silence after this, then a sullen declaration of "Ouch".

Alicia slowly lowered her hands and turned back to George, who was nursing his right hand. She tried to appear fine, but truthfully she was shaken by his behaviour. "When I told you not to make a fist I assumed it was a given that you shouldn't punch plaster walls either," she said with forced lightness.

"You should have been more specific," George said, looking down at his hand, which was bleeding.

"Did you get it all out of your system now?"

"No."

"I'm not going to fix your hand if you're just going to punch something again."

"I don't want you to fix it anyway," George said. "At the moment the pain and blood are serving as a nice reminder. If I'm not willing to bleed for what I believe in then it becomes a lost cause. If it requires blood and pain to change the world then I'll do it. I won't even have to consider it."

A shiver ran the length of Alicia's spine. "Please don't say things like that. You can't just go running into situations without thinking them through."

"Harry does it. He works on instinct and he doesn't sit around thinking about every little thing."

"And how many times has he almost been killed?" Alicia asked, her voice becoming shrill.

"_Almost_, Alicia! He hasn't been killed, no matter how many times people try it!"

"You are not Harry Potter and don't ever think that you are!" Alicia yelled, the sudden force of her own voice startling her. "Harry is special in ways that nobody understands. People like him only come along once in a hundred years. You aren't him!"

George seemed to resent this, but blood began to trickle between his fingers and stain the floor before he could say anything. Growling like an angry bear, he quickly pulled his undershirt off and wrapped it around his injured hand. He pushed his hair out of his face, streaking it with blood in the process.

"What are you saying? Should Harry do it all by himself? Do we have to sit safe and sound at home whilst Harry single-handedly takes on the darkest wizard of all time?" George demanded.

"I'm not saying that at all! I'm trying to tell you that you can't just throw yourself into things that you don't fully understand. You can run head long into this war with You-Know-Who, but the result could be disastrous. You're entirely mortal, George, no matter how angry and invincible you feel right now. If you get into this war you could get injured or even…" Alicia trailed off as the lump in her throat made it too difficult to speak.

"Killed?" George supplied tonelessly. "Would it be such a big deal if I died? One life for the millions and billions we'd save?"

"Shut up!" Angry tears spilled out of Alicia's eyes and she jumped off the desk. "I refuse to have this conversation with you!"

"I didn't mean to make you cry," George said, his voice offering little comfort, "but we're going to have to talk about it sometime."

"Not when you're so angry that you aren't thinking straight." Alicia moved towards the door, but George stepped in front of it. "Get out of the way," she ordered.

"What about our children?" George asked, standing firm as she tried to push him aside.

"We don't _have_ any children!"

"But we will one day. Even if we don't have them together, one day we'll have children of our own. Do you want to bring them into this world? Do you want them to have conversations like this when they grow up? That's what will what happen if we don't stop this now."

Alicia was now crying so much that George was merely a tear-blurred shape in front of her. "But if you go and get yourself killed you won't get the chance to have children at all!"

"You will," he said evenly.

"Is that it? You're trying to martyr yourself? You'll sacrifice yourself for me?" Alicia asked, laughing bitterly. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. I don't want _or_ need you to get yourself killed. It won't achieve anything at all!"

George reached out and grabbed her arm. He held her so tightly that she was going to end up with bruises. "It'll achieve a hell of a lot! You can't fight wars half-heartedly. I'm going to go all-in and if I take out some Death Eaters with me, the world will already be a better place. If enough people feel the same way I do, then we'll have a chance of winning. Even if I don't survive it you'll still be around to carry on with your life. You'll go get married and have lots of beautiful children. Tell them about me if you want. Tell them that there were people who died so that they could lead happy, terror free lives."

All Alicia could manage to say now was, "Stupid!"

"It's up to our generation to fix this. I know you've realised this as well, otherwise you wouldn't have joined the DA. We need to succeed where our parents failed. We need to help Harry because you yourself said that people like him only come along every hundred years. Can we afford to wait another eighty years?"

Alicia had taken all she could. She sat down right where she was standing. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed into her own lap. They weren't even eighteen yet. By Muggle standards they were still children and they were having conversations like this. Seventeen year olds shouldn't be thinking about things like war and death. The worst of it was that they _had _to have conversations about it, whether they liked it or not. It had to be addressed eventually.

"Stop crying," George said. "It's not going to do any good for anyone."

Alicia looked up, suddenly furious with him. "And how is talking about your death going to benefit anyone?"

"I'm preparing you."

"You're a stupid…" she croaked, losing her control again. "Such an idiot. I can't even-"

"You can think what you like about me, but this is the way it has to be. If I do die then you need to know that I did it for a good reason. Muggles die in wars all the time and a lot of them don't even believe in the cause they fight for. I've been given the chance to choose my side and I'm not going to back down now that I've decided."

Alicia put her hands over her ears to block out the sound of his voice. His words were like physical blows now. He didn't understand how much pain he was causing her. There was a way she could make him understand though. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and slowly got to her feet.

"I respect your decision completely, George, and I hope that you can respect my decision in turn."

"What decision?"

"I'm going with you. Right through it all. I'll be beside you during the fighting. If I die then so be it. If I die so that you may live then _you_ can tell your children about me. Tell them bedtime stories about the woman who followed you into every dangerous then finally jumped in front of the Killing Curse that was aimed at you."

George stared blankly at her. His face flashed through several different emotions before it settled on disbelief. "You wouldn't do that."

"Jump in front of a curse aimed at you? I might not, but are you willing to take that risk? Are you one hundred percent certain that I wouldn't die for you?"

"You aren't going to die," George said tightly.

"Nor are you!"

"But I might-"

"Then I might as well! I'm not in the DA just for the fun of it. The reality is that one day I could die and you could be the one to survive."

"Stop talking like that. You aren't going to die," George said, desperation creeping into his voice now.

Alicia smiled smugly and folded her arms across her chest. "It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts to hear the person that you care about most in the world say that they're going to die and leave you behind? Don't cry about it, George, because that won't help."

George lowered his gaze ashamedly. He did look almost close to tears now. "I'm sorry I said all those things. I shouldn't have heaped all of that on you so quickly."

"Well, you've said it now so it's out there and you can't retract any of it. This problem with Umbridge may have brought it all to the surface, but I know you believe everything you just said. I don't. I know you aren't going to die. I won't let it happen," Alicia said definitively.

"I didn't think you cared that much," George replied lowly.

Alicia shook her head and corrected him. "You didn't _want_ to think I cared that much. If you knew I cared so much you wouldn't be able to become the martyr that you were hoping to turn out to be. You wouldn't have been able to leave me behind to live without you."

"I won't do it," George agreed. "Not if it's going to hurt you so much."

Alicia couldn't say anymore. She'd got what she wanted. He wasn't going to do anything stupid to prove himself to her and that was all she could hope for. He'd still join the fight against You-Know-Who, of course. She'd never be able to talk him out of that. She wouldn't want to anyway; their side could do with people like George.

"I really want to kiss you now."

Alicia looked up at George and realised she wanted to kiss him as well. Actually, it was more like need than want. She needed to kiss him to remind herself that neither of them was dead. She leapt into his arms and kissed him fiercely. A tumult of emotions had been brought up in the last few minutes and they both poured these emotions in the kiss.

Just before they reached the point of return, Alicia pulled away, breathing as if she'd just run a marathon. She _felt_ as if she'd just run a marathon. Normally after a Quidditch match she liked to lie around and rest, not get into physically draining arguments.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" she asked, running her thumb across his bottom lip.

"If I see Malfoy I'm going to punch him again. In fact, if I see any Slytherin I'm going to punch them. Same goes for Umbridge."

"Ok, looks like I'll be getting lunch for us. I'll sneak something into the library. If you want to avoid people we can leave at dinner when everyone else is in the Great Hall."

"I should go and find Fred," George said apprehensively, glancing uncertainly at the door.

"He's with Angelina so he'll be fine for now. Is there anything in particular you want me to get to eat?"

"Something sweet," he answered. He grabbed her arm as she turned away. "Wait, I wouldn't go out before you clean your shirt."

Alicia looked down at herself. Only five minutes ago her shirt had been white. Now it was stained with blood, sweat and tears. "Well, that's rather poetic. No matter, I've got a spare one in my bag."

She went over to her bag and pulled out a clean shirt. She made sure she stood beside the door so if someone happened to look in the room they wouldn't see two half naked seventh years. Alicia changed her shirt slowly, conscious that George was watching her closely. A glimpse of skin might help cheer him up a bit.

After she'd pulled the clean shirt on she grabbed the door handle and said over her shoulder, "Put on a shirt whilst I'm gone. Your hot, sweaty body is beginning to repulse me."

"Really?"

She winked at him. "Not at all. Stay shirtless if you like."

"Er, all right, um, hurry back then."

"Hungry, are you?"

"Something like that."

Alicia grinned to herself as she left. Oh, he was alive all right.

A few floors above George and Alicia, another argument was going on. As Alicia had predicted, Fred got rather angry when the news of his ban finally sunk in. Angelina was the only one with him so he took it on her. Not that she cared. She was busy expressing her own anger.

The pair was in the Room of Requirement. Angelina has headed straight there after leaving the Entrance Hall and Fred had followed, still lost in his stupor. Angelina had marched back and forth in front of the blank wall asking for a room that she could use to release her anger and not get in trouble. She ended up with a room that was empty except for a pair of red boxing gloves and a life size mannequin of Umbridge.

Angelina gleefully began punching and kicking the fake Umbridge. She swore and yelled as much as she wanted to. "No. Quidditch. Cup." She said bitterly, pausing after each word to punch fake Umbridge in the head.

Fred sat silently by the far wall for ten minutes. When he realised he was never going to play Quidditch at Hogwarts again he jumped to his feet. "Hey, I didn't even do anything!"

"God. Damn. Umbridge."

"You should have let me get at Malfoy! At least then it wouldn't have been a total waste."

"That. Dirty. Ferret."

"Angelina? Are you listening to me? This is all your fault!"

Angelina stopped punching and turned to him, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Fred knew better than to provoke her when she was wearing boxing gloves. "It's not your fault," he said, hastily backtracking. "You couldn't have known that Umbridge was going to get involved. You're not to blame. You look really pretty when you're angry."

"I'm not angry anymore," she said forlornly. "I feel empty now."

"I bet you feel better than I do at the moment. You still get to play Quidditch."

Angelina laughed darkly as she ripped off the gloves. "I get to play on a losing Quidditch team. I've done that before and it wasn't much fun. I suspect it'll be worse now that I'm Captain. I should probably forfeit the season now and save Gryffindor the embarrassment."

"You want to just give up?" Fred asked as she sat beside him.

"Why not? You and George are the best Beaters in the school so we've got no chance of replacing you with equals. God, don't even get me started on Harry. _He's_ the reason we win most of our games."

"At least the majority of the team is still able to play," Fred said, desperately trying to find a bright side. He was already clutching at straws.

"No offence, but your brother sucks and we can't win a game with only Chasers, no matter how good we are."

"There's always hope."

"Thanks for trying," Angelina said morosely as she put her head on his shoulder. "Actually, I guess there is some good news to come out of this fiasco."

"Really?" Fred asked sceptically.

"I'm now going to be remembered for something Quidditch related. I'll be known as the Captain who broke Gryffindor's winning streak."

"Angelina…"

"Well it's true, isn't it? People are going to refer to Wood's reign as the Golden Years. I'll have the Year of Abysmal, Heart-wrenching Disappointment. Makes me glad this is my last year."

"It won't be that bad. Ron will get better and you'll find adequate replacements for the rest of us. Sure, everyone's going to think Gryffindor has no chance, but imagine if you managed to win the Cup anyway. Wood had a team of champions to work with when he won. It'll be an even bigger achievement if you do it with a team of misfits. Imagine the accolades, angel."

Angelina sighed happily, smiling for the first time since the fight had broken out. "Do you reckon they'd name a wing of the castle after me?"

"Baby, they'd rename the entire place Angelina Johnson's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Angelina giggled and sat up straight. Dozens of strategies were already flying through her head. At first it had seemed ludicrous, but stranger things _had_ happened. "Do you think I can do it?"

"I think you can do anything."

Angelina's heart swelled and she put her hand on Fred's cheek. "I'm sorry you got punished for something you didn't do. When I made the girls help me hold you back I was only thinking about your welfare."

Fred eyed her suspiciously. "You weren't thinking about the team?"

"Not at all. I was thinking about your face. It would be such a pity if someone were to spoil it."

"That's all I am to you? I'm just a pretty face, aren't I?"

"You've got some other nice attributes," Angelina whispered, leaning towards him.

"Want to be specific?"

"That wouldn't be very ladylike of me. I would like to ask you a question, though."

Fred, who had been slowly leaning in to meet her, stopped reluctantly. "Can't it wait?"

Angelina shook her head and drew back so she was out of range of his lips. "Unfortunately not. When you kiss me my mind has a habit of going blank. I can't think about anything but you for a while after. I need to ask now before I forget."

"All right, just make it quick."

"It's about what's going to happen after school finishes. I know you want to start your joke shop, but how definite is it?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Fred began, looking slightly guilty. "George and I are pretty close to having a shop in Diagon Alley."

Angelina grinned and hugged him around the neck. "That's terrific! I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. Is that all you wanted to know?" He tried to kiss her but she pulled away too quickly.

"I haven't even got to the real question yet. Now that your shop is in Diagon Alley, where are you and George going to live?"

"There's a small flat above the shop that's just big enough for the two of us."

"Oh." Angelina stared at her hands then smiled up at him. Her smile was strained. "That's all I wanted to ask."

Fred frowned at her sudden drop in mood. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah, fine. I was just hoping that – never mind. It's fine."

"Come on, what is it?"

Angelina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking uncharacteristically shy. "You know that I wanted to play professional Quidditch after school, right? Well, I've decided I want to hold off on it for a year."

That was definitely a surprise to Fred. "Hold off? Why would you want to do that?"

"To be with you. I could help you in the shop and…and whatever you wanted."

"For _me_? You'd pick me over Quidditch?"

"Quidditch will still be there a year later. I think we need to work on our relationship and we can't do that if I'm busy training and travelling around the country. I'll find a local Quidditch team to play with so my skills stay sharp and by the time I join the League we'll be rock solid."

"Angelina, that's – it's a huge decision. You can't make it lightly. Have you really thought about it?" Fred asked.

She nodded and took his hand. "I know it's what I have to do. I know our relationship won't last if I don't do this. Don't you want to make our relationship stronger? Don't you want to stop fighting about every little thing?"

"Of course I do! It's just that you're making a big sacrifice and I'm losing nothing. Hell, I get you _and_ a joke shop! It seems too good to be true."

"There's a little more to it actually," Angelina began hesitantly. "When my mum got married I made myself a promise that I wouldn't spend a night in Richard's house. I'm going to keep that promise but that means I need somewhere to live. I was sort of hoping that I could live with you."

Fred gaped. He had never seen her like this. She was nervous, shy and hopeful all at once. "You want to live with me?" Fred repeated, just to be sure. Perhaps he was having a shock-induced hallucination.

"I'd like to but it's up to you. I understand if you don't want me around to distract you from your work. You're probably sick of me after having to see me at school everyday for seven years…"

"Angel, the flat's really small-"

"Yeah, I completely understand. I can stay with my sister for a while. I mean, it'll be weird because her best friend and boyfriend live there too but I'll survive. If I find a job quickly I might even be able to get-"

Fred cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. "You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that the flat is small but we can make it work if you don't mind being a little cramped up."

Angelina tugged Fred's hand away as her eyes began to water. "Do you really mean that?"

"Sure. I'll have to ask George, of course, but I know he'll be fine with it. I'd have asked you to live with me in the first place but I didn't think you would want to."

"Why would I not want to? So many horrible things have happened this year and you've helped me through all of them. Between Cedric and my parents losing their minds, I'd have broken down if you weren't around. At the moment you're the only constant in my life. You were here for me and I want to return the favour by standing by you as you start the joke shop."

Fred answered her with a passionate kiss. As he kissed her he imagined how many more perfect moments they'd share. Soon they'd be sharing a room, a bed…a life. It was more than he could ever have hoped for.

xxxxx

The saying goes that when life hands you lemons, you make lemonade. Unless you're Fred and George Weasley, in that case you throw the lemons at passers by. If you're Angelina Johnson you yell at the lemons until they turn into juicy, red apples. Angelina knew she was going to have to do this with her lemons, Ginny, Andrew and Jack. They'd probably never be apple material but at least she could turn them into oranges or limes.

Angelina worked non-stop on Quidditch during the Christmas break, much to Alicia's chagrin. Katie and the twins had gone home for Christmas so Alicia found herself stuck with Lee quite a lot. She tried unsuccessfully to talk to him about Katie, but he always got annoyed and walked away. Alicia was so desperate to have someone to talk to that eventually she stopped mentioning Katie all together.

Hearing that all the Weasley children and Harry had gone early had naturally unsettled everyone. There were numerous rumours about their departure, each wilder than the last. Even Lee, who was in the room when McGonagall collected the twins, could not shed any light on the matter. Alicia got so fed up that one day she asked McGonagall if something bad had happened. All she would say was that everything was fine and it was a family matter that had taken them away from school early.

The worst thing about the twins being away from Hogwarts was the fact that Alicia and Angelina both wouldn't be able to see their boyfriends on their one-year anniversary. Christmas day ended up being a bittersweet occasion for everyone.

"A whole year," Angelina said incredulously as she sucked on a sugar quill that Alicia had given her for Christmas. "I thought Fred and I would have killed each other months ago."

"At least you made it to a year," Lee said, after double-checking that Katie hadn't sent him a present.

Angelina and Alicia had joined Lee in his room to open their presents because he kept complaining that he was lonely. At the moment the three of them were sitting on his bed, a shoebox sized package waiting patiently in between them. Fred and George had left it behind for the girls and Lee had just given it to them. Given whom it was from, no one was exactly volunteering to be the one to open it.

"We should at least read the letter," Alicia said. She pulled the letter off the box and unfolded it gingerly. It read:

Girls- 

_Sorry we can't be there. Hope you're having a nice Christmas so far. You're probably wondering what we got you. Instead of buying you each a present, we decided we'd be creative and thoughtfully make you something. It's a prototype of a product we hope to have in our shop one day. Don't worry it's perfectly safe. If something does go wrong, though, I had nothing to do with it and it was all Fred's fault._

**_Shut up, nothing will go wrong._**

Right. It's perfectly safe. Nothing to worry about. Anyway, we hope you enjoy it! 

_Love,_

_F & G._

_P.S. Tell Lee we hope he likes his new Weird Sisters shirt._

"Lee, Fred and George suggest that you open the box," Angelina said after she had read the letter over Alicia's shoulder.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Angelina as the unsuspecting Lee pulled the string that was holding the lid on the box. Nothing exploded or jumped out, which was encouraging. Lee grimaced and yanked the lid off the box in one quick movement. Nothing happened.

"What is it?" Alicia asked.

Angelina leant over the box and peered curiously inside. Almost immediately a handful of small, bright objects hit her in the face and she screamed and fell off the bed. Alicia and Lee also yelled and jumped off the bed as a swarm of tiny creatures attacked them.

"They're in my hair!" Alicia shrieked, shaking herself like a wet dog.

Lee promptly began to smack her on the head in hopes of killing the bugs. Alicia didn't find this method very helpful at all. Angelina, who was still lying on the floor where she had fallen, was first to realise what the tiny things really. She laughed as she got to her feet.

Angelina caught Lee's arm before he could hit Alicia again. "Relax, you two, they won't hurt us."

"Yeah, right. I bet Fred and George did this deliberately," Alicia said, still shaking her hair.

Angelina smiled and pulled one of the fluttering objects from Alicia's hair. "Believe it or not, they were actually being sweet this time. Our boys made us hundreds of paper butterflies."

"What?"

Angelina held the struggling paper butterfly by the wing and dangled it in Alicia's face. "See? They're made of paper. The boys must have cut them out in the shape of butterflies then charmed them."

Alicia looked up at the ceiling where the little bits of green, yellow, pink and blue paper were flying around. "They must have had to charm every single one individually," she said, her voice thick with awe.

Lee took the paper butterfly from Angelina and examined it. "Well, that explains why they were asking me about how to delay charms so that they only activated when exposed to light."

"I wish Fred was here so I could kiss him."

Alicia ran her fingers through her hair distractedly. "Those boys are brilliant. They could do anything they wanted with their talent."

"All they want to do is open a joke shop. Why shouldn't they do that?" Angelina asked, looking ready for a fight.

"I never said they shouldn't do it, but, God, just look at what they can do. It's exceptional!"

"The twins are an exceptional pair, all right," Lee agreed solemnly.

The three of them opened their last few presents then played around with the butterflies for a while. They were jumping around trying to snatch them from the air when Lee suddenly stopped, his eyes wide.

"What's wrong?"

"I think one of the stupid things has flown up the leg of my pyjamas!" Lee began to hop around, shaking his legs crazily. He stopped just as quickly as he had begun. For a moment he seemed fine then his eyes widened again.

Alicia collapsed in giggles on the nearest bed. "It must really like you, Lee."

"I didn't realise it was so easy to get into your trousers," Angelina added, as she landed heavily beside Alicia.

"It's not funny," Lee hissed.

"If only Katie could see you now, you cute little jumping bean," Alicia cooed.

Lee glared at the hysterical girls before dashing into the bathroom to remove the adventurous butterfly. It was quite a while before the girls were able to speak without bursting into laughter mid-sentence. Alicia was first to sober up when she realised they were spending their last Christmas at Hogwarts. Angelina turned to her when she recognised she was no longer shedding tears of laughter.

"What's wrong, Leesh?" Angelina asked kindly. "Do you miss George?"

"Yes, but it's not that. I just realised that this is our last Christmas at Hogwarts and we aren't even all here together to enjoy it. It feels wrong."

"Yeah, I realised it was our last Christmas here a few days ago but I didn't want to mention it to you because I knew you'd just start crying about it. You cry about everything these days."

"I have good reason to cry," Alicia said, wiping her eyes absently. "This is the last Christmas we're going to spend at Hogwarts and half of us aren't even here."

Angelina put her around Alicia comfortingly. "It's our last Christmas at Hogwarts, but I promise it won't be our last Christmas together. I'm going to propose we start a tradition of our own."

"Like what?"

"Well, for instance, all six of us could get together every year and have a special Christmas Eve dinner at someone's house. We could take it in turns hosting."

Alicia nodded vigorously, latching onto the idea for her own unspoken reasons. "That sounds nice. After we tell the others we'll make a group pact to meet no matter what. Even if we drift apart or fight we _have_ to meet on Christmas Eve."

"No one's going to drift," Angelina said, giving Alicia a surprised look. "We definitely aren't going to fight."

"Katie and Lee," Alicia said pointedly.

"They're just being ridiculous at the moment." Angelina sat up and got a familiarly determined look in her eye. "Look, right now you and I will make a pact. Forget the others, this promise will just be for the two of us. It'll be a special, unbreakable vow between two best friends. No matter what the others say to our plan _I'll_ spend every Christmas Eve with you."

Alicia blinked tears from her hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah, at least I know we'll never drift or fight. You and me forever, right?"

"Forever," Alicia agreed fervently, sitting up as well.

"So let's make the promise then. No matter where we are…"

"No matter how good or bad our lives are…" Alicia continued.

"No matter who we're seeing…"

"No matter how busy we are…"

Angelina smiled and added, "No matter how fat and boring we become…"

"We will drop everything to be together on Christmas Eve," Alicia finished.

Angelina held out her hand and Alicia hesitated for the slightest second. It would be years before their special pact would truly be tested, but at that moment she wondered if maybe the promise was too big for either to keep. _You and me forever, right?_ The words rattled through Alicia's mind. There were few things she could count on lasting forever. She felt she needed Angelina's friendship. She felt she needed some sort of link to her Hogwarts days. She just felt she needed to shake Angelina's hand.

"I promise," Alicia said, beginning to cry again as she took Angelina's proffered hand.

"I promise, too."

They shook hands, grasping each other tightly then hugged. Angelina had tears in her eyes as well. When they broke apart they noticed Lee was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching them.

"Eavesdropping?" Alicia asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"If you must know, I was waiting to see if you two were going to kiss," Lee said airily.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Boy, you _really_ need a girlfriend."

Lee went over to the bed and pushed his way between them. "It seemed like a kissing moment. Your promise would be stronger if you sealed it with a kiss, you know."

"I hope you let that butterfly down easy and didn't hurt her feelings," Alicia giggled.

"Don't change the subject, missy," Lee said, tapping her on the nose. "I want to know why you made a special pact without me."

"Frankly, we're sick of you," Angelina answered.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Yeah, seven years with you were quite enough to last a life time."

"I want to join the pact," he whined.

"What do you think, Leesh?"

"Well, he's loud and disruptive."

"Not to mention crude and disobedient."

"Kinda cute though," Alicia said, tugging at one of Lee's dreadlocks.

"I suppose he _does_ have that smile."

Lee flashed said smile and Alicia shrugged. "How can we resist?"

"You can join our pact but you must take it seriously," Angelina said sternly, flicking a paper butterfly off her arm. "If you shake our hands you're promising to join us every Christmas Eve _no matter what happens_. Do you understand that?"

"I understand but I still think promises that are sealed with kisses are stronger." Lee tilted his head innocently at them and they both sighed at the same time.

"All right, but you can't tell the twins."

"They'd get awfully jealous."

Angelina and Alicia each kissed him on the cheek, sealing the three-way promise. Not one of them knew if the promise was ultimately going to be broken or kept. What was clear was that they now had a special link. The sealing of the promise took place in seconds but its significance would reverberate for years. It would change the three of them forever.

For one of them it would offer absolute heartbreak. For another it would lead to the ultimate betrayal. For the other it would signal the end of something precious. Still, if it was as strong as they thought it was, the Christmas Eve pact would eventually save them all.

xxxxx

Not long into the New Year, it finally came crashing down. Only three days after the Christmas holidays ended, Alicia got the letter she had been waiting for. An owl dropped it off during breakfast and by midnight she still hadn't opened it. She sat on her bed staring at it by the light of her wand. She hadn't told George that the letter had arrived in case it proved to be a false alarm.

Alicia realised she couldn't hold off for any longer. Her destiny was either in the envelope in her hands or it was sleeping in the seventh year boys' room. It was time she found out where her path was going to lead. With shaking hands, she tore open the official Daily Prophet envelope and pulled out the enclosed letter.

Her brown eyes scanned the contents of the letter furiously.

Many notable applicants…blah blah…work was of a very standard…knowledge of Quidditch extensive…blah de blah…after much deliberation… the final two…

Alicia stopped breathing, her heart began to pound, her body trembled. It was all over. Months of subterfuge and heart wrenching moments had led to this.

Miss Alicia Spinnet.

Mr Jacob Lennox.

A high-pitched squeal exploded from Alicia's throat. Angelina and Katie both swore at her sleepily and she wrenched the curtains of her bed open with little care for decorum. Without saying anything to the girls she ran out of the room and hurtled down the stairs. Halfway across the common room she realised she had forgotten her dressing gown, but it hardly mattered now.

She ran up the boys' stairs two at a time till she reached the seventh years' room. Thankfully the door wasn't locked, which would have proved annoying. She barged straight into the room, waking at least two of the occupants.

"Whosat?" Lee slurred.

"Go back to sleep," Alicia whispered, "I'm here to see-"

"Leesh? That you?"

"Georgie, I did it!"

"Goway," Lee muttered.

"What are you talking about?" came George's confused voice in the darkness.

Alicia saw his bed curtains ruffle and she hurried over, tripping on three different things along the way. As soon as she reached the bed she dove through the gap in the curtains then closed them behind herself. She landed right on top of George, who groaned loudly.

"Shh. Where's your wand?" Alicia hissed. George reached under his pillow. "Good. Do a Silencing Charm. I don't want the boys to hear this."

George did the requested spell then immediately threw Alicia off him. "What do you think you're doing? It's the middle of the night!"

"This is important!" she insisted, climbing right back on top of him and sitting on his stomach.

"Gerroff, you crazy woman."

Alicia brandished the letter in his face. "Just read it!"

"It's pitch black, you nutter!"

"Light your wand. Read it, read it!" she chanted, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Cut that out," George ordered, grabbing her firmly by the arms then flipping their positions in one quick movement. "What are you doing here?"

"You're the only person I can see about it. I _had_ to come and tell you." She struggled to free herself so she could continue being ecstatic, but he held her down firmly.

"I'm sure it can wait till the morning."

"It _can't_ wait. George, I got the Daily Prophet job! I'm officially a journalist!"

"Huh?"

"I'm the new junior Quidditch reporter for the Daily Prophet!"

"You got it?" George asked, rolling off her and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"I just opened the letter and I've been given one of the positions."

"Did the other one go to your friend Anthony?"

"No. Someone named Jacob I think. Anyway, I had to come and tell you first." She sat up and clasped her hands together rapturously. "This is it, George, my life is set."

"I knew you'd get it. I told you, didn't I?" George pulled her down for a quick congratulatory kiss. "The main office for the Daily Prophet is in Diagon Alley, isn't it?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Alicia was glad it was so dark that he couldn't see her flinch. "Nothing. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Absolutely not. You hog the covers."

Alicia humphed and slipped under the warm blankets. "At least I don't snore like you."

"Well, _you_ shout my name in your sleep," George said smugly.

"I do not."

"Oh, George, don't stop! You're wonderful, George!"

Alicia stuck her hand up his shirt and pressed her cold hand to his warm skin. He swore and tried to push her away. The happy pair tickled each other and wrestled, laughing and gasping the whole time. When George finally caught Alicia in a headlock she was forced to surrender. They lay still for a few minutes and when Alicia turned to George he was sound asleep. In the darkness, she wriggled closer and put her arm around him.

It would be nice to wake up next to George Weasley at least once in her life.

xxxxx

Alicia's euphoria wore off very quickly. Realistically, she'd been preparing herself for this moment for months. Now that it was a sure thing she had to go ahead with it. She still managed to put it off for a whole four days. Technically she had been busy though. Everyday she got at least three letters from the Daily Prophet that she had to reply to and she had to find time to study for the upcoming NEWTs.

Finally, on Friday she cornered George in the common room. Fred was busy selling joke products to some second years so she sidled up to George.

"Afternoon, buttercup," he greeted her cheerfully. "Can I interest you in a Headless Hat? Half price?"

"George."

"All right, free of charge because you're so pretty. Don't go telling everyone though."

"I don't want a Headless Hat," Alicia said, knocking his hand aside as he tried to place one on her head. "I came to ask if you had any plans for tonight."

"Nothing special. Did you have something in mind?"

"I've got to go on midnight patrol tonight and I thought you might like to come with me," Alicia said, twisting her hands behind her back unconsciously as she spoke.

"Why would I want to go on a boring patrol?"

"I wasn't actually going to _do_ the patrol. Nobody's going to wander the school at night after a mass breakout from Azkaban anyway. I just thought it might be a good opportunity to spend some time alone."

"We're alone all the time," George pointed out, frowning at her.

Alicia let out an exasperated breath. "This is different. We'd be alone without the threat of interruption."

George nudged her knowingly. "You're trying to get me to take you to the Astronomy Tower, aren't you? I didn't think you were that sort of girl."

"I'm not! I want to be alone so we can talk."

George sobered up immediately. "If something's wrong you can tell me now."

"No I can't. Meet me in the common room at quarter to twelve."

Before he could argue or demand answers she turned and hurried back out of the portrait hole. George stared after, his stomach tightening pre-emptively. He knew that something bad was about to happen; he just didn't know how bad it would actually be.

"What did the prefect want?" Fred asked, returning with a handful of Sickles and Knuts.

"She wants to meet me somewhere private tonight."

"Why?"

George smiled humourlessly. "It's _but_ time."

Fred shivered in disgust. "Gross. Way too much information, thanks."

"That's but with one 't', moron," George said, jamming a Headless Hat on his brother's head.

For the rest of the day, George's mind wouldn't stop coming up with wild ideas as to what Alicia's 'but' was going to be. He knew she had almost said it the night she came to his room with the letter, but for some reason she hadn't. That suggested she was about to say something that would have ruined the jubilant mood. Tonight she was finally going to come clean and George had a feeling that the outcome wouldn't be pretty.

Later that night, at precisely quarter to twelve, George quietly made his way down to the common room. Alicia was waiting for him, warming herself in front of the fire. When she heard his footsteps she looked up and gave him a strange, almost ethereal smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

George was sure that if he opened his mouth he would say no, so he merely nodded. Alicia took his clammy hand and together they left Gryffindor Tower. Most of the torches had extinguished themselves, so Alicia lit her wand to guide them through the dark, echoing corridors.

Alicia talked nervously as they walked. "I originally wanted to go down to the lake to talk. That would have been nice, don't you think? Unfortunately the castle's been tightly locked down after all those Death Eaters escaped. Frightening, isn't it? I hope they catch Black soon."

"Where're we going?"

"I thought of the Room of Requirement first, but since we don't need anything just to talk I decided that would be overkill. I guess we'll just find an open classroom somewhere on the sixth or seventh floor. One of the Ravenclaw prefects is patrolling the fourth and fifth floors and Filch does the bottom three. If we stay up here we only have to worry about Peeves. You're sort of friendly with him though, so if you told him to leave us alone he would, right?"

"If you don't stop talking you'll lose your voice before we even find a room."

"Right," Alicia said, forcing a giggle.

As they continued along, they tried to get into various classrooms without success. Apparently Alicia hadn't been exaggerating about the lockdown. Finally they managed to get inside the History of Magic classroom.

"Makes sense since Binns doesn't even use the door," Alicia commented as she went around using her wand to light several torches. "I know it's not very cosy, but it'll have to do. Let's sit down."

"I think I'd rather stand for a while," George said. He was too jittery to sit still for very long. His nerves were already causing him to pace around and fidget with his hands.

"All right." Alicia sat down on the nearest desk and watched George wander around the classroom aimlessly. "So how was your day?"

George stopped. He was at the front of the room now and he could just make her out as a dark figure on one of the back desks. "You dragged me here to talk about my day?"

"It's called small talk, George."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Alicia asked, getting annoyed that she had to call across the room to him.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"But I'm not doing anything."

"You're breaking up with me. I know you are, so don't deny it," George said hollowly.

Alicia lowered her gaze to her lap. She knew he was too smart to be fooled into complacency. "How long have you known?"

"Probably ever since you agreed to go out with me in the first place. I knew you were to good for me even then. Still, I hoped I could somehow show you that I wasn't stupid and useless. I guess I failed."

"I don't think you're stupid and useless! Get over here, George."

He slowly made his way towards her, avoiding her gaze the entire time. He stopped a few feet from her and studied the cobblestones between his shoes. "You don't have to worry about sparing my feelings, I already know I'm not really in your league. I don't have the brains and the personality to keep you interested in me."

Alicia leapt off the desk. "What are you talking about? You're the most astonishing person I've ever met. You'll probably be the most extraordinary person I _ever_ meet!"

"I'm not attractive enough then? A famous Quidditch reporter can't be seen with someone like me I suppose."

"You aren't making any sense. You're well aware of how attractive you are, George."

"But how attractive do _you_ think I am?"

Alicia shook her head, realising that this was going to be harder than she first thought. "Your appearance has nothing to do with anything."

"I always knew it. I always knew you'd prefer someone tall, dark and handsome like Roger Davies."

"_Roger Davies_? He's just a disgusting sleaze. You're losing your mind if you think I'd prefer him over you."

"But he's better looking than me, isn't he?" George persisted determinedly.

"No! You're everything I'd ever want," Alicia said, her heart constricting as deeply hidden feelings began to pour out. "You have the most remarkable eyes, George. One minute I look at them and I'm certain they're green. When I look a moment later they're definitely blue. The truth is, I could stare into your eyes all day trying to figure out what colour they were."

"I didn't…" George began, his voice suddenly failing him.

"And your hair," Alicia continued, quite unable to stop now that she had begun. "Your hair is as fiery and unruly as you are! I bet Roger's hair is nowhere near as nice to touch as yours is. It looks thick, but I know it's soft and fine and it always smells nice. I love your eyes and hair. That's not all, you know. I haven't even got below your neck and that's almost the best part."

"I get the picture," he managed to say.

"No, I don't think you do. I know I never really told you these things before, and now I realise that I should have. I shouldn't have let you think that I didn't find you genuinely attractive," she said, her face burning because she knew what she was going to say next. "When I imagine my first time it's always with you. You're the only person in the world I trust enough to even think about in that way. When you lie around after Quidditch practice and you're sweaty and breathing heavily I can't help it! I wish I had better control of my hormones but I don't."

"Then _why_?" he demanded loudly, taking a step towards her. "Why don't you want me?"

"I want you more than anything in the world! I just don't have a choice about it."

"Is it your parents? Your dad doesn't like me or something?"

"No. It's my job. I haven't told you the entire truth about it."

George's face twisted into an unpleasant scowl. Alicia took him firmly by the arms and pushed him back towards the nearest desk. She sat him down and stood in front of him, holding his hands so he couldn't get away. She took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. She'd shirked away for long enough. Her procrastination had caused George to doubt himself, which she hadn't wanted at all.

"George, I'm not just an ordinary reporter, I'm a Quidditch correspondent."

"Correspondent?" he asked slowly. "Does that mean you won't be in London?"

"That's exactly what it means."

"You think I'd care that you lived somewhere else?" George said, beginning to look happier. "We might not see each other every minute of everyday, but we'd be together regularly. We can both Apparate now and there's always the Floo Network."

Alicia smiled sadly at his wasted optimism. "It's not that simple, I'm afraid. I'm not going to be in England, or even Britain for that matter. My full title is Junior International Quidditch Correspondent."

"International," he said slowly, trying out the word for himself. Alicia nodded gently. "What country will you be in? Some aren't even that far away really. Only the English Channel separates us from France. You could take a boat over then Apparate to Diagon Alley once you're in England. We could still see each other regularly. Or a Portkey! I could come over and see you whenever I wanted to."

Alicia put her hand on his cheek. "I'm not going to be living in any one country. I go where the stories are. The sports editor says I won't even be in the same country for more than a month or so before I have to leave. I'll be staying in hotels all over the world, sometimes Muggle ones. Portkeys wouldn't be practical. You could spend a lot of money on a Portkey to Russia, but if a story suddenly breaks in Japan, I'll have to go there immediately and you'd miss out on seeing me _and_ waste money that you need for your shop."

"Give me a moment to think of something else then. There's a way. There's always a way."

"Not this time," Alicia said, stroking his cheek.

"We could have a long distance relationship. A lot of the time they work out fine."

The desperation in his voice made Alicia's eyes water. "It wouldn't work for us, George. Look at us now! We see each other everyday and can barely make our relationship work as it is. There's no way we can do it on separate continents."

George pushed her away angrily and stood up. "You're not even trying! You're throwing it away without even considering the options!"

"I _have_ considered the options! I've considered every option a hundred times over!"

George suddenly whirled on her looking furious. "Hold on, how long have you known you would be leaving?"

Alicia stepped back to put a little more distance between herself and George. "I've known since I saw the position advertised, which was on Christmas Eve. I knew it was an overseas job when I sent the application letter on Christmas night."

"Christmas _night_? Ok. Let's see if I can work out the timeline for all of this," George said, bearing down on her so that she backed up right into the wall. "On Christmas Eve you spot the ad in the paper, yet you don't respond till the following night. Now, since you couldn't have done it before or during the Ball because you were surrounded by people, I'm going to assume it was after. Am I right so far?"

Alicia nodded meekly, tears streaming down her face as she realised her mistake.

George wiped the tears away roughly with his hands. "No, no, stay with me, baby. So you must have sent the application when you went back to your room, which would have been after the conversation we had. Do you remember that conversation? We were talking in an empty classroom. We seem to do that a lot, don't we? Do you remember what happened in that classroom?"

"It's not like that!"

He ignored her. "I remember it. I gave you a gold bracelet and told you that I had loved you for a long time. We kissed and you said you would be my girlfriend. You even told me that you thought I was gorgeous and perfect. I'll never forget that. That was the moment I thought I might actually have a chance with you. I never told you this, but I sat in that room for ages thinking about you after you had left. What were _you_ doing at that time?"

Alicia tried to duck away but George grabbed her, cupping her face in his rough hands. "Whilst I was alone in that room thinking about what a great girlfriend you were going to be, you were upstairs applying for a job that you knew would take you away from me. You said you wanted to be with me one minute then the next you were busy ruining our future."

"What about _my_ future?" Alicia demanded.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me," he snapped. "You tried to have the best of both worlds. If you knew you were going to apply for the job you shouldn't have agreed to go out with me. It's that simple!"

"It's not simple at all!" Alicia collapsed against him, crying so hard that she couldn't breath. She'd always thought she had done everything the right way. George was making her reconsider her actions, which she hated doing.

"Stop it. Stop crying all over me. You might have been able to cry to get your own way when we were twelve but it's different now." He pried her off him ungently and backed away. "I think I ought to leave you here to cry all night."

"Don't! You need to know why I did it all!" She grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "I did all of it for you!"

"Yeah, you did it all so you could break my heart. You must get some sadistic pleasure from seeing me suffer."

"I did it so you would be _happy_! What would you have done if I had turned you down at the Yule Ball? I was always planning to go for the Prophet job. I only thought you had some little crush on me so I figured we'd date for a few weeks then you'd get sick of me. When you told me you loved me I knew it was serious. You gave me the opportunity to back out but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I _had_ to agree to be your girlfriend! If I said no you wouldn't have just stopped loving me, would you? You'd have become all twisted and bitter about pouring your heart out for no reason. I know it would have been the end of our friendship and I couldn't let that happen. If I became your girlfriend I knew it would make you happy so I agreed to it. This past year has been great, hasn't it?"

"It's been one big lie, Alicia, and don't try to dress it up."

"Can't you see where I'm coming from? I was caught between a rock and a hard place."

Although his brain was tangled in emotions, George could see the logic in what she was saying. Still, she should have been truthful with him. "Fine, you had to go out with me. You should have then told me about the job."

"We both know you'd have broken up with me the moment I told you."

"You're damn right I would have! I didn't want you just for a while. When I told you I loved you I did it so we could begin a long-term relationship. I've never once wanted to have a fling with you."

Alicia dug into her pocket and pulled out some tissues. She had brought them along because she was sure she would cry. As she wiped her eyes George went and sat on a desk. He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He looked back up at her and laughed darkly. "God, I still don't know how you manage to do that."

"Do what?" she asked softly.

"Come out of everything smelling like roses. Nothing sticks to you. I can't seem to blame you for this situation even though it's all your doing."

"I'm sorry it all happened."

"Sorry you went out with me, huh? Sorry you had to pretend to enjoy being with me?"

"Didn't you hear a word I said before?"

"You said you fancied me and wanted to lose your virginity to me. That's hardly love."

"But it is!" Alicia said, hardly believing those words had come out of her mouth. "I wasn't meant to but I fell in love with you. Why else do you think I delayed telling you and kept crying all the time?"

George remained unimpressed though he'd wanted her to fall in love with him for ages. "So you love me now that you're about to leave me? That's awfully handy."

"But it's not a very recent thing. I can't put my finger on when it happened, mainly because I was so focussed on _not_ falling in love with you." Alicia gave him a weak smile. "To be honest, I probably fell in love with you the day you sat beside me and asked for a lick of my ice cream."

"Then you fell in love with a little boy who doesn't exist anymore. I'm of age, I'm a man now."

"I'm very aware of how grown up you are," she assured him. "I'm in love with the little boy in my memories _and_ the young man sitting in front of me. I love all of you, every single aspect. Every freckle, every hair, every mischievous smile…every single thing."

George bowed his head, unable to look at her anymore. "If you really love me then why are you going?"

"I have to because this isn't just any job. It's my dream. We're both going to be able to fulfil our dreams, even if we do have to do it separately. The problem with us is we're both too career oriented."

George suddenly looked up, his eyes shining in the low, flickering light. "I'll fix it then. I'll forget about the shop and come with you. We'll travel the world together."

Alicia went and sat beside him. She shook her head gently and stroked his hair. "You wouldn't last a month before you had to come back to England. The joke shop has been in your mind too long for you to simply forget it."

"I could make joke products and send them back. I could do research in other countries. I wouldn't have to abandon it completely."

"And what about Fred? Could you walk away from him so easily?"

"You of all people should know that we're not one person. It'll probably be healthy for us to be apart."

Alicia couldn't help but laugh at that. "It wouldn't work. You and Fred aren't one person but you're joined at the hip, and I mean that in the best possible way. I don't think you'd be able to leave him so suddenly."

"It's beginning to sound like you don't want me after all."

"I guess it's only fair that you don't believe I love you. It took me a while to believe you loved me. Is there anyway I can prove it to you?"

Predictably, all he said was, "Don't go overseas."

Alicia smiled at him. "It won't be goodbye forever. I'll come back for your birthday and we still have our Christmas Eve pact."

"I think I'd prefer it if you didn't come back at all," George said, resenting the fact that Alicia was able to laugh and smile so easily when he felt like he was dying inside. "I don't want to see you on my birthday and I'm pulling out of the pact."

"But I suggested that pact to everyone precisely so I would be able to come back and see you all at least once a year," Alicia said.

"And I won't stop you from coming back to see them, I just won't be there. I think it would be better if we just made a clean break after graduation. If you really love me you'll understand why. Could you stand to see me with someone else?"

Alicia wasn't sure what she thought it was really going to be like, but when she imagined the Christmas Eve reunion she had never pictured George being there with another woman. Now that she thought about it she didn't think she'd handle it very well at all considering she'd never had to see him with someone else. Still, she didn't think a 'clean break' was going to be possible either. "What about our thirteen year friendship?" she asked shakily.

"That's as over as our relationship," George answered tonelessly. "It'll be too painful to be around each other. If we stop seeing each other all together the pain will eventually fade away."

The sense of finality to their conversation made Alicia's tears return. "We can't just leave it like this!"

"I'm not about to keep going out with you now that I know the whole truth. You might not have any trouble living a lie but I couldn't do it."

"But the last memories we have of each other can't be a fight!" Alicia shouted, clutching desperately at his arm.

Neither knew quite how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing passionately. Alicia clung to him, willing time to stop at that moment so she wouldn't have to leave him. Their last kiss ended up being all teeth, tongue, hands and tears. When George finally started to pull away Alicia tried to stop him. He wrenched his mouth away and began breathing heavily in her ear.

"I know what you want now," he whispered huskily in her ear. "It's what you said earlier about wanting me to be your first. You didn't say it for no reason, did you? And now all of this stuff about memories and parting…"

Alicia held her breath. It had crossed her mind more than once. What better way to leave it? They'd have a night, a moment that neither would ever forget. After all they'd been through it would be fitting to end things with such a pure and private experience that would be unique to only them.

"I'm going to take your silence as a yes. You'd like to leave things with that memory."

"Yes," Alicia whispered back. The word hung in the air for a moment, hovering between them like a spectre.

Then George did it. He reached right into her chest and ripped out her heart. "Well, you've missed your chance," he said, his voice suddenly as dark and hard as obsidian.

Alicia went limp and he was finally able to pull away from her completely. Her mouth opened and closed a few times but she couldn't find the words. Nothing could express the humiliation, rejection and sudden regret she felt.

"I can't forgive you for what you've done to me," George said coldly. Without offering any sort of comfort or apology, he got up and headed for the door. Alicia didn't move. As he left he flicked his wand over his shoulder and muttered, "_Nox_."

The torches all extinguished themselves with a soft fizz, plunging Alicia and her tears into darkness.

* * *

A/N: Excuse the language, but holy crap. Even though this chapter was easy to write, it was exhausting. I hope you enjoyed it despite the events. I also hope you can see why the characters did what they did. You're definitely allowed to hate them all, but do remember that just like real people they make mistakes and have flaws. This chapter was probably the climax of the entire story but there's still plenty to come. The next chapter will be called 'The Departure', which is pretty self-explanatory. Alicia has to tell the others about her job (which should end up being a tear-jerking scene), Angelina and Fred say goodbye and heaps more. Most notably, never being one to leave things well alone, Alicia attempts reconciliation with George, which only makes things ten times worse. That'll be a fascinating encounter. Leave a review and next chapter I'll give you some sequel info. I've decided on a title for it! Anyhow, hope you all still love me after what I did to your fave characters! I'm going to lie down, but first I have to say 

**…The Countdown Ticks Over…**

**…Only Two Left…**


	49. The Departure

Disclaimer: Jo Rowling owns Harry et al. I am not Jo Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Harry. Simple, no?

A/N: Ok, I officially love you all. I really can't see myself topping the last chapter anytime soon. I've been planning that chapter (well, the G/A scene at least) pretty much since I made Old Faces a stand-alone fic. Don't worry though, the G/A narrative may have reached its climax, but there's still plenty to come. We need some sort of resolution for the other couples. After this chapter we'll be half way there. In my end author's note I'll tell you where to find the promised sequel info. Also, I launch Project Review.

This chapter is for my 900th reviewer, Zippy. Additional thanks to Pobbin.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

Katie threw herself on the Honeydukes chocolate as Angelina approached the bed. "Bugger off, 'Lina, this chocolate is only for single girls."

"But Alicia isn't even eating hers."

"Don't want it."

"Eat the damn chocolate, Leesh," Katie ordered, waving a piece under her nose.

Alicia's stomach churned at the normally appetising smell. "Can't."

"Great, then I can have it," Angelina said, reaching for the chocolate.

Katie squealed and slapped her hand away. "No, you have a boyfriend to snog so you don't need chocolate."

"It'll go to waste if I don't eat it."

"I'll eat Alicia's as well."

"I think your arse might want you to stop with the chocolate."

"Are you saying I have a fat arse?" Katie demanded.

Angelina shrugged. "If the shoe fits…or doesn't fit in this case."

"So I have fat ankles as well, huh?"

When Angelina and Katie started giggling and throwing chocolate at each other, Alicia crept away and hid in the bathroom. She knew her friends were just trying to cheer her up, but she would rather be alone. She couldn't think clearly if people were asking her if she was all right every five minutes.

Alicia stared at herself in the mirror. She looked absolutely horrible. Her skin was a translucent white and her eyes were blood-shot from crying and lack of sleep. Alicia was such an emotional wreck that she couldn't eat much of anything and it was beginning to show.

It had been three days.

Seventy-two hours.

Four thousand three hundred and twenty minutes.

An infinite number of tears.

However you wanted to mark the time, it had been hellish for Alicia. Despite her heart-shattering break up with George, life around her had continued normally. There was still Quidditch, NEWTs and letters from the Prophet to deal with. Aside from that she still had to see George everyday, which was the worst part.

No. The worst part was that he didn't seem to care that she was wasting away to nothing. He saw that she didn't eat food at their meals yet he didn't say anything. Yesterday Fred had handed her a muffin after breakfast. Fred! Even her sworn enemy was trying to feed her. George hardly looked twice at her

Then again, Angelina and Katie were more than making up for it. Alicia hadn't told them the reason for the break up because she wanted to get this first tragedy out of the way. If she told the girls she was leaving now there'd be so many tears that Gryffindor Tower would flood. Even though they knew nothing about the circumstances of the break up they stuck by Alicia.

The day after the incident they hovered around her constantly, hugging her at random moments and saying "It's all right, love" every time her lower lip began to quiver. On the second day they got angry. This led to an unpleasant confrontation outside the Charms classroom, which involved everyone except Alicia.

It had started out as an opportunity for the girls to scold George, but soon deteriorated into a fiery exchange between Lee and Katie. Lee had been particularly edgy since getting a week's worth of detentions with Umbridge and Katie had deliberately provoked him by mentioning that Terry Boot had asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him on Valentine's Day.

The third day, today, had been all about cheering Alicia up. Katie decided to form a Single Gryffindor Chaser Club and declared herself President. She kindly delegated the Vice Presidency to Alicia after a unanimous vote. Their first meeting involved them eating chocolate, which Alicia couldn't even bring herself to do.

They were trying so hard to make her feel better.

There was a tap on the door. "Leesh? You all right?"

Alicia was crying too much to answer. She tried to dry her eyes quickly before Angelina entered but she was too slow. "It's just the-" Alicia began desperately.

"Katie! She's crying again! Code red!"

A second later Katie came sliding into the bathroom carrying tissues, chocolate and Alicia's old teddy bear. Alicia began to cry even more. She didn't know what she was going to do without them.

In the boys' room the mood was just as sombre. George was lying on his bed replaying his last moments with Alicia in his head for the hundredth time. He'd examined it from every angle, trying to justify his behaviour towards her before he walked out. There was no reason for him to have rejected her so harshly. It had been pure revenge on his part and he wasn't proud of it at all.

Lee was getting ready to go to his last detention with Umbridge, but he kept stalling. Finally, he left and the twins were alone. Fred was sitting on his bed watching his tormented brother toss and turn. As much as he hated seeing George like that, he didn't know what he should do. When George first told him about the break up Fred had been elated. This elation had lasted a total of ten minutes. It had only taken him that long to realise that this had been no ordinary break up. In fact, it hadn't been an ordinary relationship in the first place.

Fred noticed pretty quickly that the 'mutual split', as George referred to it, had done major damage to both his brother and Alicia. George wouldn't talk about it so Fred could only guess at what really occurred. He hoped passionately that he hadn't had anything to do with it. Could he possibly have sown the seeds of doubt in George's mind? He should have kept his feelings about Alicia to himself. Better yet, he could have tried harder to get along with her.

The whole thing was one big mess and no one knew how to fix it. Earlier that morning Angelina and Katie had pulled Fred and Lee down to the common room to have a conference about the problem. Nothing was proposed simply because no one really knew the circumstances. All they could gather was that it had been brutal for both Alicia and George. They couldn't even tell who had initiated it.

"Quit staring at me," George said, his back still to Fred.

"I'm not."

"I don't have to be looking at you to know what you're doing. You're staring at me so stop doing it."

"What happened between you and Alicia?" Fred asked, hoping that George would get so annoyed that he'd finally divulge something.

"Oh, on a first name basis with her now? Well, I suppose you don't have to be hostile now that you've got what you wanted."

"This isn't what I wanted!"

"Idiot," George barked. "What exactly did you think was going to happen when we broke up? Was I just supposed to shrug nonchalantly and move onto the next girl?"

"I didn't realise it was going to be so hard on you," Fred admitted penitently.

George rolled onto his back and folded his arms across his chest. "You would have realised it if you hadn't been so focussed on yourself. All you cared about was how my being with Alicia was going to affect _you_."

The truth in this comment stung Fred. "Look, I know I did the wrong thing and I'm sorry, but you can't push me away now. I'm just about all you've got."

George sat up suddenly and slid off his bed. "I don't need anyone. That includes you and Alicia."

"I'm only trying to help, you stubborn git," Fred said wearily.

"I don't need help," George said resolutely. Without another word he left the room, slamming the door for good measure.

Fred sighed. Their only hope now was that the application for the shop in Diagon Alley was approved soon. That, at least, would cheer George up.

That night no one got much sleep in either seventh year room. Lee was restlessly prowling around and being very mysterious about it. George had pulled his bed curtains shut and Fred tried to catch up on some homework. The girls couldn't sleep for a very different reason.

"Alicia! For the last time, make it shut up!"

"I'm trying to!"

"It's like sharing a room with a bear!" Katie cried.

Alicia pressed her hands over her noisy stomach. "I swear it'll stop in a minute."

"Go get something to eat from the kitchens. It's not that late."

"I'm not hungry," Alicia said defiantly. Her stomach gave a contradictory growl.

"It sounds like your stomach is about to eat your internal organs," Katie said.

"Go!" Angelina ordered, momentarily sticking her arm out from behind her bed curtains.

A shoe hit Alicia's bedpost and she decided she would go get something to eat just so the girls would stop badgering her. Not because she was starving, of course. "Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Alicia climbed out of her nice warm bed, pulled her cloak on over her pyjamas and pinned on her prefect badge so she'd have a reason to be out of bed after curfew. Leaving her whiny friends to sleep, she slipped on her trainers and left the room. She found two fourth years snogging in the common room so she sent them to bed then ducked quietly out of the portrait hole.

Just as the Fat Lady's portrait swung shut, a seventh year boy came down the stairs. His bare feet padded softly against the floor as he made his way across the common room. He hesitated at the bottom of the girls' staircase. He didn't want to go up, but he had been left with little option otherwise. Resignedly, he started slowly up the stairs, skipping the sixth step that identified the student as male or female.

When he reached the seventh year girls' room he knocked briskly then crossed his arms so that his hands were tucked up into his warm armpits. There was no response except some swearing so he kicked the door firmly. This elicited an even angrier response from within.

"You get it!"

"You're closer!"

"Bugger off, whoever it is!"

Another kick to the door made someone shriek, "Go away!"

"As your Quidditch Captain I'm giving you a direct order: go and open the door, Bell!"

There was some indecipherable muttering and loud footsteps approached the door. It flew open, revealing a disgruntled Katie Bell in pink flannel pyjamas. She gaped unabashedly at the late-night visitor. "What do _you_ want?"

"Who is it?" came Angelina's voice from the depths of the dark room.

"No one important," Katie sneered, trying to shut the door.

"Wait."

"Move your foot, Lee."

"It's Lee? Just tell him to go away," Angelina advised.

Katie pushed against the door. "You heard her."

"I'm here to see Alicia," Lee said, pushing back with his shoulder.

Katie abruptly stopped pushing; Lee unfortunately didn't stop so she went stumbling back, very nearly tripping over. When she first saw him the thought that he wanted her back had definitely crossed her mind, but then she really looked at him and saw that his face was twisted up in a scowl and his arms were folded defensively. He didn't have the air of someone who was apologetic or remorseful.

"What do you want with Alicia?" Angelina asked suspiciously, emerging from her bed.

"It's none of your business, just wake her up for me," Lee snapped, sounding very unlike himself.

"Can't resist now that she's single?" Katie asked nastily.

"Alicia?" he called into the room.

"She's not here," Angelina said, putting her arm protectively around Katie's waist. "Why are you looking for her?"

Lee glowered unpleasantly. "Because I want to shag her. I've been dying to get my hands on her ever since she broke up with George."

"Insensitive arse," Angelina hissed. Katie pushed away from her and ran to her bed. "Look what you've done now."

"She can go to Terry Boot for comfort. Where's Alicia?"

"She went down to the kitchens to get something to eat, so just go away."

Lee stepped back just as the door was slammed in his face. He hadn't really meant to upset Katie. Too many people were angry at each other these days. If they weren't careful, by the time their once-happy group was ready to graduate they'd end up being split into warring factions. Lee's fleeting sense of remorse was quickly replaced with pain. Grimacing, he made his way back downstairs.

In the empty common room he sat and stared at the hypnotic, crackling fire and waited for Alicia to return. He had no idea how his life had become so difficult so suddenly. One day he knew where his life was going then all of a sudden it was brutally torn away from him. It was too late to get it back now. He'd been left hanging in the breeze like a plastic bag caught in an updraft.

Ten minutes later, the portrait hole opened with a small creak. Lee leapt to his feet as Alicia entered, her arms full of junk food. She squeaked in surprise at his sudden appearance and she dropped her assortment of cupcakes and sweets. Lee mumbled apologetically and quickly knelt down to help her gather it all back up.

"What happened?" Alicia gasped, dropping her pumpkin pasties and grabbing his wrist. "Why are you bleeding Lee?"

Lee, having realised his mistake, stuck his injured hand back beneath his armpit. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Alicia groaned as her sympathy rapidly dissipated. "I should have known it had to be something like _that_. I'm not going to get sucked in this time. If you want to mess around with joke products then you have to learn to face the consequences. Good night."

"No!" Lee's eyes flashed in the flickering firelight. "I didn't even do anything! This isn't my fault!"

"Keep your damn voice down," Alicia said, regretting the words as soon as they had left her mouth. She was never abrupt with Lee. Her problems with George were affecting her friendships with other guys and that shouldn't have been happening at all. She took a deep calming breath. "Whose fault is it then?"

"You can't tell a soul."

"Why are you confiding in _me_? What about the twins or Katie?"

"You're the only one I can trust to keep it a secret."

Alicia was really beginning to get worried. "What have you done, Lee?"

"It wasn't my fault!" he repeated loudly.

Alicia had officially surpassed worried now. "All right, just relax. Come and sit on the sofa and tell me about it."

As they sat together in the eerie silence of the common room, Lee told Alicia all about his detentions with Umbridge. Alicia became so outraged that her entire body trembled. She couldn't think of adequate words to express how horrified she was so she sat in appalled silence. As soon as he finished the story, he unwrapped the bloodstained handkerchief from his hand and showed her the cut.

Alicia held his hand delicately in her own as she read the words _I must not be insolent._ "Oh Lee," she breathed.

"Well, isn't this cosy?" said a sharp voice from behind them.

Both recognised the voice immediately and turned to see Katie standing there on the verge of tears. "No!" Alicia shouted, jumping to her feet. Lee did the same, saying, "It's not that, Katie, I promise."

"Do whatever you like," Katie said, her voice tiny and vulnerable.

"I was only helping him with something," Alicia said desperately.

"I bet you were," added another voice. Alicia noticed that Angelina was standing in the darkness at the bottom of the girls' stairs. "How could you do this after we gave you so much support about George?"

Lee cradled his hand gently against his chest and advanced on Katie. "I didn't mean what I said before. I shouldn't have even said it in the first place."

"Well, you did say it," she said coldly, turning to leave.

"Look at his hand!" Alicia said suddenly. Secrecy be damned. _Something_ had to be done to restore order.

"The hand you were just lovingly caressing?"

Alicia ignored Angelina and grabbed Lee's arm. "Just look at what she's done to him. Look at what that monster has done to Lee."

Katie's eyes barely flickered to his outstretched hand. "So what? Someone finally got their revenge. Give me her name and I'll go and congratulate her."

"Umbridge," Lee answered softly, withdrawing his hand.

Angelina was down the stairs in a second at the mention of her archenemy. "_Umbridge_? She did something to you?"

"Go into the light and see what she's been doing to him every night for the past week," Alicia said.

Neither Katie nor Lee made a voluntary move, so Angelina simply dragged them closer to the fire. The girls examined Umbridge's handiwork for themselves. Lee reluctantly related how the cuts had come about. Angelina got very angry very quickly and Katie was moved to tears.

"This has been going on for a week and you didn't tell anyone. Not even me. I hate that you couldn't tell me when someone was causing you pain," Katie said drearily.

Lee looked away from her awkwardly. "So much has been going on lately and I didn't want to burden anyone with my little problem."

"_Little_?" Angelina echoed incredulously. "That psycho has been torturing you! I'm going to wake Fred right now so we can sort this out."

"Don't do that," Lee said. "I didn't tell the twins precisely because I knew they'd do something that would get them in even more trouble and they're already on the edge as it is. Imagine what she could do to them."

"I'm still going up there," Angelina said defiantly. "They need to know what's going on."

"If Lee says don't, then don't," Katie said tersely, taking his uninjured hand in her own.

"The twins'll realise something's wrong anyway," Alicia said evenly, looking at the entwined hands of her friends. Neither seemed to notice they had done it. Alicia grabbed Angelina's forearm tightly. "We'll go upstairs and talk to them. They won't do anything stupid as long as we keep them calm."

"Can you bring back the vial of yellow liquid that's under my bed?" Lee asked. He pulled his hand away from Katie and went to sit on the sofa.

Alicia nodded and yanked Angelina away with her. They disappeared up the boys' stairs, whispering anxiously to each other. Katie wiped away the few tears that had fallen and joined Lee on the sofa. "Is the yellow liquid essence of Murtlap?"

"Yes."

"Good. That'll help a lot. Who told you to use it?"

"Just someone who noticed that my hand was bleeding yesterday," Lee answered, not wanting to point the finger at Harry. It hadn't been too difficult for him to work out that Harry must have suffered the same punishment during his detentions with Umbridge. Lee didn't want his problem becoming public knowledge so he doubted Harry did either.

"You should have come to me," Katie whispered, her voice barely audible over the crackling logs in the fire.

"You were preoccupied with other things like homework, Quidditch, Alicia…Terry Boot."

"As if I'd rather spend time with him than help you. He means nothing to me."

"And I do mean something to you?"

Katie put his injured hand on her leg and dabbed at it with his handkerchief. "I-in a way I think you mean too much to me. More than can possibly be healthy."

Lee winced both at the pain in his hand and his chest. "I was so close to running to you several times this week."

"Because you're the only who knows what I've been doing for the past year?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd be able to help me, I just didn't know if you would _want_ to help me."

"I'd have to," Katie said. "It's part of the deal that we help anyone in need – even ex-boyfriends."

Lee looked down at the worn upholstery of the sofa. "So you'd help me only because you had to."

Katie was going to answer but she heard several sets of angry footsteps coming down the stairs. She might end up regretting it later, but she quickly decided to use actions rather than words. She seized Lee's face and kissed him fiercely. The kiss was too quick and Lee was too stunned to have time to respond. When Katie snapped back, she wiped her lips then continued to dab studiously at Lee's cut.

Still rather stunned, Lee licked his lips slowly. "Have you been eating chocolate, Katie?"

He never got his answer. "You idiot!" George said as soon as he reached the common room.

"You should have told us what was going on!" Fred added.

"Told you they'd be like this," Lee said smugly.

Fred smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "How could you keep something like this a secret from your best friends?"

Katie kicked Fred in the leg. "Don't hit him like that," she said sternly. "It's not Lee's fault that he has ignorant, egotistical prats for best friends. How could Lee not tell you? No, no, how could _you_ not notice that something has been wrong with him for the past week?"

"You girls didn't notice either," George said defensively.

"We don't live in the same room as him," Alicia said, not even realising who she was addressing at first.

"I've been slightly preoccupied, as you very well know."

"So it's my fault you don't care about Lee? I'm the reason you didn't notice that your best mate was having a personal crisis?

"Frankly, yes."

No one said anything for a moment. This was the first time that George and Alicia had directly addressed each other since the break up. Their friends waited on tenterhooks to see just how volatile things would become. Alicia released the tension by turning away from George and going to sit beside Lee. "Does it hurt?" she asked plaintively.

"Quite a bit actually," Lee answered, biting his bottom lip and looking doleful.

Angelina knelt in front of him and patted him on the arm. "It'll heal and you'll be back to your normally chirpy self," she said bracingly.

For a while the girls cooed and fussed over Lee, who grimaced a lot and batted his long thick eyelashes to great effect. The twins let him have his moment in the spotlight and they whispered to each other and made signals that no one other than them would understand. Angelina was first to spot them at it whilst Alicia and Katie were helping Lee soak his hand in the essence of Murtlap.

"Oi, stop conspiring, you two."

Fred blinked innocently at his girlfriend. "Us? We'd never conspire, would we, George?"

"Never. It's offensive that you would suggest such a thing, Angelina."

She shook her head, thoroughly unconvinced. She was simply glad, however, that the twins appeared to be acting normal again. They'd been short with each other for the past day or so and it had worried everyone. If there was a silver lining to Lee's horrific encounter, it was that it brought everyone together.

Lee turned back to his prank-happy friends. "I don't want you guys to do anything that will get you into more trouble. It's over and there's nothing we can do about it so I think we should all forget this ever happened."

Fred put his hand on Lee's shoulder, gripping it tightly for a second. "Not a chance, mate. It's all for one and one for all around here."

George nodded and put his hand on Lee's other shoulder. "Banning us from Quidditch was a hit below the belt but messing with our best friend is a line Umbridge is going to wish she never crossed."

The six friends sat there for a moment. Katie and Alicia held Lee's hands, Angelina rested her chin on his knee and the twins grabbed his shoulders. All linked for that finite moment, they united for the one cause despite all their inner squabbles. Not one of them was thinking about their own problems, though they certainly had many. Everyone was thinking about bringing Umbridge down for what she had done to them.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had unknowingly incurred the considerable and combined wrath of the Gryffindor seventh years the day she sentenced Lee to a week of detentions with her.

xxxxx

Lee remained the centre of everyone's lives for a few more days. No one left him alone for very long and they all went out of their way to talk to him. Katie, however, went out of her way specifically to make sure she didn't end up alone with him. She was terribly embarrassed by the unwarranted kiss she had given him. Lee hadn't wanted the kiss and she was ashamed of throwing herself at him in such an undignified way. To make matters worse, Lee refused to forget about it.

"Why did you kiss me that night?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yes, you gave me a kiss the night you found out about my hand."

"No I didn't," Katie said, lengthening her stride to get away from Lee.

He stuck doggedly to her side. "Yes you did! You pressed your lips to mine! That's a kiss!"

"I don't remember putting my lips anywhere near you. Are you sure you didn't have a hallucination caused by your loss of blood?"

Lee stopped walking and Katie went on without him. _Had _he imagined it? Truthfully, he had been feeling a little dizzy that night. As Lee thought back he realised the dizziness had been caused by Katie's closeness, not his injury. He'd almost passed out when she kissed him without warning.

"There _was_ a kiss!"

Alicia and Angelina exchanged weary looks as Lee ran off in pursuit of Katie. "Those two are utterly hopeless," Alicia commented.

"Almost as bad as you and George," Angelina agreed.

"Shut up. You know that George and I have completely different circumstances to Lee and Katie."

"No, I don't know that actually. I don't know the circumstances at all!" Angelina said, unable to keep the irritation out of her voice. She'd tried to be compassionate and understanding, but by this point she was desperate to know what had caused the break-up.

"I'm going to tell you and Katie everything eventually, ok? You'll know soon."

Angelina nodded reluctantly and the girls headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get some homework out of the way before Quidditch practice. In the middle of the corridor that led to the Fat Lady's portrait, the pair ran into the twins. They were acting more hyper than usual, which immediately put the girls on guard.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked.

"We got the shop in Diagon Alley!" Fred announced, brandishing a piece of crumpled parchment.

Angelina squealed and launched herself at him. They kissed passionately right there in the middle of the corridor, causing both Alicia and George to look at their feet. Angelina and Fred were wrapped around each other so tightly that it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Alicia's heart gave an envious jolt. She wished dearly to be able to share the moment properly with George.

"Congratulations," she said, looking up at him hesitantly.

"Thanks," he replied, studiously avoiding her gaze.

"I really am happy for you."

"I believe you."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

George finally met her eyes squarely and Alicia suddenly wished he hadn't. So much pain, regret and other unspoken emotions passed between them in that one moment. Alicia was first to look away shamefully. Even watching her best friend snog Fred was preferable to staring into George's beautiful melancholy eyes.

"I guess I'll have to come and visit the shop one day," Alicia said, watching a spider spin a web across the windowsill.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you didn't visit me at all."

The only sound in the corridor was a disturbing slurping sound as Angelina and Fred parted. No one said anything. Blood pounded in Alicia's ears, making her feel woozy. "Yeah," she said shakily, "that was the deal, right? No contact whatsoever. Not a problem."

"You're an absolute idiot," Angelina sneered at George, who remained unapologetic.

"We'll, uh, see you some time later." Fred grabbed hold of his brother and pulled him away in case Angelina decided to take a swing.

Angelina glared after the red heads. "That was so rude. You should have slapped him – swore at the very least."

"He has a point," Alicia said softly.

"He's being ridiculous about it. As if you'll never see other again. It'll be impossible, especially since I'm going to…be, er…"

"Going to be what?"

Angelina took her friend by the elbow and steered her towards the Fat's Lady's portrait. "Let's go find Katie so we can have a nice chat."

Alicia had a feeling the chat wasn't going to turn out to be very nice. She was right. Well, it at least started out nice enough.

"I've been dying to tell you, but I had to wait till it was definite," Angelina began.

Alicia exchanged a curious look with Katie. They rarely saw Angelina so excited and fidgety. She paced around the room, tugging restlessly at her ponytail.

"So is it about Quidditch or Fred?" Katie asked, smiling knowingly.

Angelina bit her lip and gave a tiny giggle. "Am I that obvious now?"

"We just know you really well. So which is it?"

Angelina went and sat beside them, bouncing jovially on the bed. "It's about Fred _and_ Quidditch. I've decided to spend a year with Fred before I play pro-Quidditch."

"No Quidditch?" Alicia asked dubiously. That was about as likely as Charlie giving up dragons or Snape giving up being nasty.

"Of course I'm not going to give it up totally, I'll find a local team to play for. I just want to concentrate on Fred for a while."

Katie let out an incredulous breath and shook her head. "Who'd have thought? You're actually picking a boy over Quidditch."

"You're picking _Fred Weasley_ over Quidditch," Alicia said slowly, trying to get it clear in her own mind.

"Odd, isn't it?" Angelina said, grinning widely. "He was the bane of my life for so many years, now I can't live without him."

"It's wonderful!" Katie exclaimed, putting her arm around Angelina.

"Have you thought about it thoroughly?"

Angelina rolled her eyes wearily. "I knew you'd be like this, Alicia. I promise I know what I'm doing. I have to do this or risk losing Fred forever, it's that simple."

Alicia tried her hardest to smile and be happy for her friend. It wasn't coming easily. Her revelation had shocked Alicia to the core. Angelina, one of the most driven young women at Hogwarts, was going to put aside her dream to be with the person she loved. Alicia was going to leave the freaking country!

"You might think it's strange at the moment, but my decision is going to benefit you as well, Leesh."

"Huh?" Alicia shook herself out of her guilt-ridden stupor.

"I'm going to live with Fred and George in the flat above their shop. I couldn't mention it earlier because they definitely hadn't secured the premises." Angelina nudged Alicia playfully with her shoulder. "I almost let the cat out of the bag a while ago when I heard George say that he didn't want to see you after school. There's no way you're going to be able to avoid each other if I'm going to be living with the twins."

"Oh."

"You don't look very happy about any of this," Katie observed.

Alicia smiled through her threatening tears. "I am happy. I'm so overloaded with happiness that my body can no longer show it."

"All I ask is that you trust that I know what I'm doing," Angelina said, looking a little apprehensive.

"I do trust you," Alicia assured her quickly. "I know it's not a decision that you made lightly. Really, I'm rather proud of you for volunteering to live with the twins in such a confined space."

Angelina hugged both of her best friends tightly around the neck. "Just imagine how much fun we're going to have out there."

"It won't be all fun and games," Katie said, ducking away from Angelina and straightening her hair. "Some of us won't be working in joke shops, you know. Maybe some of us won't even be done with schooling."

"Going to the Auror Academy, Katiekins?" Alicia joked.

"No. St Mungo's Academy of Magical Medical Practice," Katie said seriously.

"Oh my God!"

"No way!"

"Since when?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Isn't that place hard to get into?"

"Aren't you sick of learning stuff yet?"

"One question at a time, ladies," Katie said calmly. "I haven't even been accepted into the Academy yet so let's not get ahead of ourselves."

A little dazed from being hit with two revelations in as many minutes, Alicia said, "But when did you decide this was what you wanted to do? I'm sure you've never mentioned it before."

"I first considered it when I had my careers advice session with McGonagall in fifth year but she told me my marks weren't good enough. Now she says they're considerably better and I have a chance of making it to the Academy. I only want to be a nurse, which requires a year of study."

"We could have helped you get better marks, Katie, you should have told us."

"Well, Lee knows about it, but only because I really needed to lift my Charms marks and…and he used to be my boyfriend and stuff."

"Wait, isn't the Academy in London?"

"Yeah, it's not far from the hospital. There are student residences that I can stay in to save me having to commute from Bristol everyday."

Angelina grabbed Katie's hands and pulled her to her feet. "We'll be in London together!"

They proceeded to do a little dance together around the room as Alicia watched silently. She wanted to dance and squeal inanely as well but now she could barely breath. Everyone was going to be in London. Well, except Lee. She didn't know what he planned to do after school but she couldn't imagine him going very far. So the group wouldn't be broken up too much, which was good to know.

"Night clubs," Angelina said wistfully as the pair skipped past Alicia's bed.

"Fancy restaurants," Katie sighed.

"Celebrities."

"Double Decker buses."

"Big Ben and Piccadilly Circus."

"The London Eye."

"The Thames…though it's a bit icky and dirty in parts."

"I don't want to go!" Alicia shrieked, collapsing into hysterical tears.

Her friends were by her side in a second. "You don't want to go to London? I thought you liked it there."

Alicia was too far gone to be able to reply coherently. She was busy imagining her friends having fun without her. She could just picture them riding the London Eye. Lee would get sick, of course. Fred and George would have a lot of fun teasing the Royal Guards in front of Buckingham Palace. As they were doing all of this Alicia would be God knows where doing God knows what.

"Are you worried about being in London with George?" Katie asked gently as she brushed Alicia's hair from her face.

"He doesn't own the place, anyway," Angelina said fiercely. "He has no right to dictate who can and can't visit Diagon Alley."

"He couldn't keep you out if you worked for the Prophet. _Have_ you decided which newspaper you want to work for?"

"Kind of," Alicia answered hesitantly. She didn't want to ruin the happy mood with her news. Typically her friends wouldn't take the hint.

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"I mean I sort of already have a job waiting for me." Alicia took a deep breath, realising she was being unnecessarily obtuse. They'd just get angry if she kept being cryptic. "In fact, I _do _have a guaranteed job with the Daily Prophet already."

An ear-piercing squeal rang through Gryffindor Tower. Hermione heard it in her room as she was trying to study. It caused Dennis Creevey to drop the Potions vial he was carrying as he walked past the girls' staircase. Even Alicia had to cover her ears. Angelina and Katie literally jumped on her and the three girls landed in a heap on the bed.

"This is perfect!"

"London is going to belong to the Gyrffindor Chasers!"

"Er, not quite," Alicia said hesitantly, pushing Angelina off her.

"It's all right if you live with your parents for a while," Katie said, "because we'll still be able to have lunch together everyday. It'll be grand."

They tried to hug her again and Alicia began to get flustered. "You don't understand. There won't be any lunches. I'm the Junior International Quidditch Correspondent."

"Bloody hell!" Angelina shrieked.

Alicia nodded solemnly. "It's true."

"You'll get to go to World Cups then!"

Angelina clutched Alicia's arm in a death grip. "I'd give you my first born for World Cup final tickets."

"I think Fred might object to you giving away his children," Katie teased.

"Did I _say_ that it was going to be Fred's child?"

"Got another boyfriend on the go?"

"No, only one boyfriend, which is still more than you've got, Bell."

"Shut up."

"I'm so nice that if I did have two boyfriends I'd give you the dud one."

Katie gasped in outrage and tried to hit Angelina. She just laughed and swatted back at her. Alicia could see that things were likely to escalate into a vicious pillow fight if they kept it up. She had to make them understand now. Swallowing her tears, she wriggled out from between them and stood up.

"You're not getting it at all!" she shouted over their giggles. They stopped trying to slap and pinch each other and looked up at her. "Correspondent doesn't mean that I just go overseas to cover World Cups. I'm a correspondent, as in I report _only_ from overseas. As in I won't be living in the country. As in I'll only get to see you guys once or twice a year. As in no London lunches."

"Overseas?" Angelina echoed shakily.

Alicia nodded, glad to have finally got it off her chest. Angelina stared up at the ceiling and Katie bit her lip so hard that Alicia was afraid it would bleed. The atmosphere had changed so dramatically that no one knew what to do. Alicia sat down on the opposite bed calmly and waited for it to sink in.

"That's why you broke up with George," Katie realised.

"Yes."

"It must have broken his heart."

"It broke mine too," Alicia said rather defensively. "I happen to be in love with him as well. It wasn't something I _wanted_ to do."

"I didn't mean it like that," Angelina said quickly.

"It must have been a horrible moment when you finally told him," Katie said, hinting that she wanted to hear the entire story.

After a little more prompting Alicia finally told her friends what exactly happened the moment she told George that she was going overseas. To spare herself some embarrassment she left out the part where he rejected her suggested parting gesture. She was going to take that secret to the grave. Still, by the end of it she was in tears again. Katie was crying as well and Angelina kept sniffing and blinking a lot.

"I don't know what I would have done if you two hadn't been around to pick me back up. I'm going to miss you guys so much…" Alicia trailed off as her tears choked her.

There was much eating of comfort food and wiping of eyes that day in the dorm room of the seventh year Gryffindor girls. When they weren't crying and eating they were making plans to meet up every year. The Christmas Eve pact was brought up again and Alicia mentioned that George had backed out of it. The unanimous response to this was 'he's a moron'.

"So we'll see each other on our birthdays, Easter, Christmas and New Year," Angelina said, ticking them off on her fingers.

Katie forced a smile. "That's not so bad."

"Are you certain we can't add Thanksgiving, Bastille Day and the Queen's birthday to the list?"

"Leesh, we aren't American, French _or_ Muggles."

There was a united sigh from the girls. Briefly the mood lifted in the room as Alicia showed the girls her itinerary. There were rapturous exclamations when she explained that in the first six months alone she would be visiting Sydney, Paris, Barcelona, Florence, Tokyo, Vancouver and Berlin.

"I'm coming with you," Angelina said firmly. "I can hide in a bag or something. You aren't allowed to have adventures around the world without me."

"I can't believe you're leaving in a few months," Katie said blearily.

Alicia straightened up, feeling slightly better about leaving. "We'll just have to make the most of these last few months. We'll do everything at Hogwarts that we've ever wanted to do."

xxxxx

For the wider magical community, the eighteenth of April would forever be known as the day that Professor Dumbledore mysteriously disappeared from Hogwarts. For six close friends, however, the nineteenth of April would also be remembered as the day their group fell apart, never to be quite the same again. From their very first day at Hogwarts, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, George and Lee had been inextricably bonded. Over the years they'd survived break ups, crushes, tantrums, pranks, detentions and prefects. Even more so, they'd managed to stick together as the outside world loomed over them, baring its teeth.

The thirteen-year friendship of Alicia and George was in its death throes but that day it was finally put to rest in the course of one conversation. At the same time, Lee, the ever-willing sidekick, finally lost his cool with his best friends. Even Angelina and Fred, who had avoided a major fight for quite a while, faced their own crisis.

At the same moment, in three separate locations, one decision was causing everyone grief. In the early hours of the morning Fred and George had decided they were going to leave Hogwarts for good. They told Lee almost immediately and offered him a job at their shop when he graduated. Though they had been expecting him to feel a little slighted, telling Lee turned out to be the easy part. It was telling Angelina and Alicia that was going to be hard.

In the girls' room, George and Alicia were standing in opposite corners and avoiding each other's eyes. Alicia was first to break the silence. She couldn't keep the happiness out of her voice. "I just knew you couldn't bear to leave things so badly between us."

George didn't reply immediately. He paced the room a few times, his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his trousers. So, she was going to make it difficult. Two could play at that game. "As usual you're totally mis-reading the situation. I'm not here to apologise to you. Nor am I here to shag you, so don't get your hopes up."

Alicia's happy mood evaporated. It was very easy for her to dip into the reserves of anger she'd been storing since their break up. "Get over yourself. I wouldn't shag you if you paid me a million Galleons."

"Typical. You think you're worth a million Galleons."

Alicia shrugged the insult away. This sort of stuff was harmless. They knew how to deeply hurt each other, but banter like this barely left marks. "Why are you here then?"

"It's merely a curtesy call to let you know that Fred and I are planning to leave Hogwarts soon."

Alicia rolled her eyes and snorted quite rudely. "Yeah right."

"Doesn't matter if you believe me or not. We're really going to leave."

"And I'm going to ask Snape out on a date."

"Wow, you really must be desperate for that shag," George commented lightly. "I suppose he's just about the only male in the school who'd want to shag you."

That had almost been a direct hit. Alicia fired straight back, barely missing a beat. "So you're running away from school? You're passing up an education at the best magical school in the world so you can start a lousy joke shop, which I might add, has every likelihood of not succeeding at all. I hope you've been brushing up on your table waiting skills."

Bull's-eye. She'd sunk his battleship.

George gritted his teeth briefly then relaxed enough to say, "I don't need to take this from you."

"I'm not making you stay. Good-bye." Alicia turned away and looked out the window onto the peaceful grounds. When George next spoke he was right in her ear. She hadn't heard him approach.

"You've got no right to dismiss me like I'm some lowly peasant who's wandered into your palace. I deserve better than that." His voice was smooth and dark and silky.

Alicia could feel the heat radiating from his body. This sort of tension between them was completely new. There was a breathtaking element of rawness and danger to it. That was probably what made it so hot. Alicia turned her head so that her lips were near his as she softly said, "Get the hell out of my room."

George's mouth ghosted over hers. "You really want that shag now, don't you, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," she replied, fighting to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"You sure act like one sometimes."

"Excuse me? You plan to make joke products for a living and you're accusing _me_ of being childish?"

His fingertips pressed lightly into the small of her back. "You manipulate, throw tantrums and lie to get your own way. That's the behaviour of an eight year old, not an eighteen year old."

"I don't do any of those things," Alicia said as she gently leant back into his touch.

"You lied to me not long ago to get me to promise not to throw myself into the fight against You-Know-Who. Now we both know that there was no chance of you fighting beside me or jumping in front of any curses."

She turned around and looked him square in the eye. "That _wasn't_ a lie. I'll come straight back if things get bad. No one's likely to care much about Quidditch if this escalates."

"I've already told you that I don't want you to come back."

"What do you want from me then?" Alicia shouted, looking away angrily. "Are you disappointed that I haven't burst into tears because you're leaving school? I've cried in front of people too much these past few weeks. As soon as you leave my room I can assure you I'll collapse into tears. Happy?"

"I _want_ you to admit that all of this is rubbish. The stuff about loving me and wanting to be beside me during the war with You-Know-Who was just a way for you to feel better about what you were doing. It makes you feel like you're suffering as well." George seized her chin and made her look him in the eye again. "I know for a fact that you can't feel worse about this separation than I do."

"You have no idea what I feel. I _do_ love you!" Tears brimmed at Alicia's eyes and she furiously blinked them away. She was sick of crying!

George's face hardened further and he stepped away from her. "You _think_ you love me. You've convinced yourself that you love me because it's the right thing to do. The kind of love you have for me is completely self-serving. You bring it up when it best suits you." Alicia flinched at this, but remained quiet because he clearly hadn't finished. He assumed a high falsetto and continued. "The poor, bedraggled Weasley boy loves me. I ought to love him back I suppose. It would be my good deed for the day and imagine how everyone would suddenly find me charitable!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Alicia said, clenching her fists. His hits were below the belt now.

"No? Prove me wrong then. Show that you really love me and stay in the country."

"I can't do that and you know it."

"Exactly. You love me but you don't want to be with me. That's not love. That's you trying to make yourself feel better about breaking my heart. Everything is about _you_."

Alicia's blood boiled. "You stupid…God…such a – you're a hypocrite! That's what you are!"

George smirked in a pleased sort of way at the knowledge that he'd rattled her. "How so? My love for you is at least genuine and not some sad delusion."

All of a sudden Alicia found herself sinking into her well of anger. She'd only meant to dip into it, but she fell in as George's barbs became more acidic. Now that she was drowning in her quicksand-like anger, she was discovering long buried thoughts. They were unspoken truths that were too damaging to ever be brought up. Alicia and Lee knew both twins very well so they picked up on things other people didn't. At the same, they had an unspoken agreement that neither would mention these stark home truths.

Alicia knew exactly what she could say to George as a knock out blow. It would dismantle him, leave him broken and forever altered. The unspeakable words burnt at her throat.

"Well? Are you going to tell me why I'm a hypocrite?" George asked, the bravado in his voice showing that he already believed that he had won the fight. He was going to regret goading her into a response.

Alicia opened her mouth and the words just tumbled out. She felt like she was watching herself from afar and was unable to stop the proceedings. "You're a damn hypocrite because your love for me isn't as pure and righteous as you make it out to be. I've known about the darker sides of your love for a while, but I swept it to the back of my mind."

"The darker sides of my love?" George repeated dubiously. "This ought to be good. Go on."

"The truth is that you love me as a possession, not a companion. I'm not something that was passed down from one of your brothers and I'm not something you can share with Fred. I'm yours and only yours. _That's_ why you love me."

"Totally stupid argument."

"It's a perfectly coherent argument, you just don't want to see it. How many things in this world do you actually have sole ownership of, George? You're made to share just about everything with at least one member of your family. I can't be passed around, can I? You cling to me as the one thing that you have control of."

George looked pretty calm but Alicia was beginning to see the subtle cracks in his exterior. For instance, his voice was a little higher when he said, "None of it is about control or having something that I don't have to share. You're making the huge assumption that I don't like sharing with my twin brother and that obviously means you don't understand the twin thing at all."

Alicia gave a wicked little smile. "I understand it better than you think. I've been around you boys long enough to notice a thing or two. I realised pretty early on who was the dominant twin. In fact, I may have even picked up on it the day I met you both. Fred's the one everyone remembers, isn't he? It's Fred and 'the other one'? I see it happen all the time. The best example of it is when people mix you up. What I couldn't help but notice was that most of the time you're mistaken for Fred. People hardly ever call him George. Why do you think that is?"

George shrugged uncomfortably and looked longingly at the door. "Because people are stupid?"

"No. People forget about you. You're the quieter one who isn't dating the prettiest girl in the year. Really, it's only natural that you would slip into the background."

"I don't care if Fred has the spotlight. I don't care about any of it!" George insisted, his voice cracking slightly.

"The twin thing is fascinating actually," Alicia said, hitting her stride and assuming a conversational tone. "I suspect a lot of people envy you for what you have with Fred. They have no idea how hard it is to maintain though. In order to keep the relationship functional there's so much that can't be acknowledged. The relationship you have with Fred is so delicate, tenuous and unique that it's quite beautiful. To keep it going you have to remain in Fred's shadow and not complain about it."

George stormed over to the door. "I'm leaving."

"So that's how it works? You can take shots at me and call me selfish, but you can't handle hearing the truth?"

George paused and turned back to her. He folded his arms and said, "Fine, finish me off then."

Alicia knew she shouldn't have done it. She should have let him walk out, but something had snapped inside of her. "My place in the whole thing is pretty straight forward. I validate you. Holding onto me makes you feel like you're worthwhile. When you parade me around as your girlfriend you step out of the shadow a bit, don't you? I'm no Angelina Johnson, but I'm better than nothing. The bottom line is that you used me to break away from Fred and now that I'm leaving you've been sucked back in again. _That's_ what you're so angry and heartbroken about."

There wasn't anything George could say to that. It hit too close to home. He flashed her one more look of utter disappointment then left the room quietly. As the door closed, Alicia put her hands over her face. She'd really done it now. So much had been dredged up and so much damage caused that things seemed irreparable.

Their love for each other had twisted back on itself and become dark and deformed. They had no outlet for their feelings and having to hold it all inside had caused their love to ferment and turn bitter. Something that was supposed to be beautiful and pure had become so corrupted that it couldn't be called true love anymore.

Alicia threw herself on her bed. She wanted to laugh, cry, sleep and fly all at once.

George and Alicia's encounter hadn't gone to plan, but up in the boys' room things had been almost as bad. Fred wasn't quite sure how Angelina was going to react to the news. She'd been in such a good mood lately that he almost didn't want to tell her. He'd asked her to come up to his room under the premise that they would be discussing their future living arrangements.

Angelina came bouncing into the room. She'd been bouncing a lot lately. "I just sent the letter telling my mother that I'm going to be living with you. I can't wait to see what the reply is. I bet she tries to talk me out of it."

"Will you change your mind?" Fred asked, putting down the book he'd been flicking through before she came in.

"Never," she said firmly, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Will _you_ change your mind about it?"

"Of course not."

"Then we're agreed." Angelina put her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "It's going to be fun, isn't it? The fact that we're going to be living together almost makes up for Alicia's leaving."

Fred didn't want to talk about Alicia. Now that he knew the truth about the break up he was back to disliking her. She'd callously chosen her job over George, which meant it obviously wasn't a mutual decision. Fred's stomach twinged. Was he doing the same thing with Angelina? He'd just have to come out with it.

"You know, I think getting banned from Quidditch was a blessing in disguise," he offered casually.

Angelina snorted. "How the hell do you figure that?"

"Well, it's given George and I an opportunity to work on the joke shop. We can really get a head-start on it."

"I guess that's true."

"In fact, now that we can't play Quidditch there's no real reason for us to stay at school."

Angelina laughed and nudged him playfully. When he didn't add to the laughter she pulled away and stared at him. "Bloody hell, Fred, you're serious!"

"George and I have decided to leave school in a week or so."

"You can't leave! We're so close to NEWTs!"

"We don't need NEWTs and there's really nothing else keeping us here."

Angelina jumped to her feet in a sudden fury. "I knew something like this was going to happen! Things between us have been perfect lately and I should have known it was too good to be true because my life has never been easy. Everything I do ends up becoming a battle."

Fred reached a placating hand out towards her. "I think you're overreacting, angel. I'm not breaking up with you or anything like that."

"Can you not hear yourself speak? You just said there was nothing keeping you at school. Do you know how awful that makes me feel?"

Fred realised his mistake and jumped off the bed as she backed away from him. "I didn't mean it that way."

"You're leaving so obviously you did mean it. Fred, I thought you…"

"What?"

"I thought you loved me, dammit!"

"I do!" Fred tried to grab hold of her but she twisted away.

"Don't touch me. I don't even want to look at you right now," she said, stalking across the room.

"You're misinterpreting the whole thing. It's not that I _want _to leave you behind. It'll only be for a little while, angel."

"It may only be for a little while, but you're leaving me when I need you most! You know you're the only thing keeping me sane at the moment. My best friend has told me she's leaving the country, my Quidditch teams sucks and the NEWTs are coming up. I'd have lost it long ago if you weren't around."

Fred was quickly beginning to realise that he was in for an uphill battle. Angelina was reacting rather hysterically and he didn't quite know why. Sure, she'd relied on him a bit recently, but she'd always been fiercely independent. It was strange for her to suddenly insist that she couldn't live without him.

"Ok. Just relax a bit. It's not a break up and it's hardly a separation at all. I'll write to you everyday and I'll even come and visit on weekends," he said as he managed to corner her between George and Lee's beds.

"If you leave the relationship is over," Angelina snapped.

"All right, now you're just being plain ridiculous."

"No, I'm being rational for once. I'm forgetting about pro-Quidditch for a year so I can be around to help you out, but you can't forget about the shop for a few months to be with me when I need you most. How is that fair?"

Fred cringed. He sounded like an ungrateful prat. "I'm so sorry, 'Lina, I hadn't considered any of that."

She shrugged away as he tried to touch her again. "It's beginning to sound like you aren't taking this relationship seriously. I'm busy pouring myself into it and you're preparing to walk away from it."

"This is about commitment? I'm letting you come and live with me! What more do you want? An engagement ring?"

"I want _you, _not letters or visits or empty promises!"

Angelina looked close to tears as she tried to get past Fred. He grabbed hold of her and she immediately struggled to get away. He did the only thing he could think of to calm her down. He kissed her. She fought him for about three seconds before she kissed back frantically, digging her fingernails into his shoulders. Fred stumbled back and fell onto Lee's bed, pulling Angelina onto his lap.

They kissed a few moments more and with each moment Angelina became more aggressive. Soon she was scratching at his neck and biting his lips. He ended up pulling away before she could draw blood.

"This is mad," he said, restraining her slightly. "How did we switch from fighting to snogging wildly so easily? You think something's wrong with us?"

Angelina tried to pry his hands away from her arms. "Of course something's wrong with us. Something's wrong with you, something's wrong with me. That's why we're made for each other. I can't believe that you would want to ruin it."

"If you would just shut up and listen to me you'd know that I'm not ruining anything."

"Don't tell me to shut up. Why don't you shut up?" she said automatically.

Fred put his hand over her mouth. "I'm leaving school, but I'm not leaving you. We'll definitely come back for the Quidditch final and graduation. It won't be so bad."

"I feel abandoned. It feels like this whole time you've just been waiting for a better offer to come along."

"Not true," he said firmly.

Angelina bit her lip tentatively and Fred suspected that they were about to come to the real reason why her reaction had been so panicked. "There are other girls out there," she said faintly.

"So?"

"Girls who are prettier than me."

"That isn't even physically possible," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, but I wasn't fishing for a compliment that time. There are pretty girls out in the world that you're bound to come across and they're going to take notice of you. We both know you have a habit of attracting attention." She ran a hand appreciatively through his hair. "This alone catches the eye. When they get a look at the rest of you they won't be looking away anytime soon."

"Aw, you're making me blush."

"I'm being serious!"

"Look, I've coped with the stigma of my astonishingly good-looks for my entire life. I know how to handle myself."

"You're such an arse." Angelina tried to pinch him but he laughed and caught her hands. "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you!"

"We've never had a serious conversation before so why start now?"

As Angelina struggled to release herself from his grip Fred managed to catch her lips with his own. As soon as she relaxed he let go of her hands and she put her arms around his neck. He leant back on his hands and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When Angelina's brain became functional again she wrenched her mouth away from his.

"That wasn't even remotely fair," she protested breathlessly.

"I know."

She kissed his neck distractedly. "What was I talking about?"

"Other girls."

"Right. I think I had a point to make about them, I just can't remember what it was."

Fred tilted his head back and sighed. "What a shame."

Angelina stopped kissing him abruptly. "I know what I was going to say now," she said triumphantly.

"I must be losing my touch."

"Either that or I'm building up an immunity." She climbed off him and sat beside him on the bed. "I was going to point out that at Hogwarts everyone knows you belong to me. Most girls are smart enough to not mess with me and I can keep an eye on you to make sure you don't go near the stupid ones. No one outside of school knows that you're mine."

"I could wear a shirt that says 'Property of Angelina Johnson'," Fred offered.

"That still wouldn't stop some girls."

"Don't you trust me enough to not encourage them?" he asked, his tone jovial. Angelina hesitated just long enough for Fred to realise the answer was no. It was like she had punched him in the stomach. "You _don't_ trust me. Do you think I'm capable of cheating on you?"

Angelina shrugged a shoulder and examined her fingernails. "I realise that sometimes things just happen."

"So when I'm gone 'something' could 'just happen' between you and another guy at school?"

She shook her head adamantly. "There's no way I'd ever do that. I need you more than you need me."

Fred rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. "I don't know where any of this is coming from. You used to insist you didn't need anyone."

"Things change," she said tonelessly.

"Well, you used to trust me at one point. What happened to change your mind?"

"Nothing. I still trust you. It's other people I don't trust."

Fred didn't quite buy this. Something had changed – he didn't know how or why – but something was definitely different. He'd get to the bottom of it eventually but right now he just wanted Angelina to accept his decision to leave school. She didn't necessarily have to be happy about it; acceptance was enough.

"Are we all right?" he asked. "No more fighting?"

Angelina's brow wrinkled as she thought about it. When she looked up, Fred already knew what the answer was going to be. "I think I need a couple of days to think it over. It's a lot to throw at me, particularly considering that Alicia's leaving as well."

Fred kissed her forehead. "That's fine. I just want you to be really sure about it. I don't want you to agree to this just so you can use it against me later."

"As if I'd ever do such a thing," she said, managing a small smile.

At the same time that Fred and George broke the news to the girls, Lee came storming into the common room and threw a heavy textbook on the table in front of Katie.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to study," she said tersely.

"They can be such bastards sometimes," Lee said, pulling out the chair beside her.

Katie groaned and scribbled out a mistake she'd made. "Who are bastards?"

"You haven't heard, then. The idiots are leaving school in about a week."

Giving up, she put down her quill and rubbed at her eyes. "Look, if you want me to contribute to this conversation you're going to have to tell me who you're talking about."

"Obviously it's Fred and George. Only they'd be stupid enough to leave school so close to final exams."

Katie gasped. "You're kidding! That is a little silly of them. Well, at least it explains why George kicked me out of my room a minute ago. Angelina and Alicia are going to be furious with them."

"What about me?" Lee demanded.

"Huh?"

"_What about me_?" he repeated, getting louder and angrier. "I'm not in love with them so I can't be pissed off at them? I'm just expected to soldier on and not care that my best friends are leaving me behind by myself."

"You're hardly by yourself," Katie pointed out. She was completely surprised by Lee's anger. For as long as she'd known him he'd never had a bad word to say about the twins.

"You know what I mean, Kate. They're moving up in the world and leaving me behind to finish school like a loser. They didn't even ask me if I wanted to go with them."

Something in that comment made her breath hitch. "Would you have gone if they'd asked you?"

Lee shook his head. "I need my NEWTs."

"There you go then, they didn't ask you because they know you need your NEWTs for what you want to do after school."

"Impossible. They don't even know what I want to do when I get out of this place. They've never bothered to ask me."

The look on Lee's face almost broke Katie's heart. His best friends hadn't even taken enough time away from their own plans to ask him what he wanted to do after school. The twins were often off in their own world, but this was going too far. Katie put a comforting hand on Lee's arm. At first she hoped he didn't interpret it as a loving gesture, but she needn't have worried because he didn't even notice her hand.

"They even told me I could work in their shop when I graduated. It was like some grand gesture on their part. They think I'll stumble behind them through life and have no ambition or dreams of my own."

"They don't think that at all. You saw how upset they were when they found out what Umbridge did to you."

"Yeah, but that was only because they felt guilty for not noticing it earlier."

Katie almost threw her arms around him. She had to clasp her hands in her lap. "Fred and George get a little carried away sometimes but you're still their best friend."

Lee shrugged and ran his finger along a scratch on the tabletop. "Sometimes I don't think they need me at all. They've got each other and that's something I can't touch. To make matters worse I don't even have you anymore."

Katie gathered her parchment and quill together and stood up. "The world is full of people who love you, Lee. You just have to give them a chance to show it," she said, bending down to kiss the top of his dread locked head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, staring up at her quizzically and trying to catch hold of her arm.

She gave a smile that went straight to his heart and coyly said, "It means whatever you want it to mean."

Katie walked away and Lee let his forehead fall to the tabletop. "I don't even know what _that_ means," he said helplessly.

Fred and George's departure wouldn't be so hard to take if he were still going out with Katie. The twins – in their own ignorant, clumsy way – had helped him get over the disappointment of losing Katie. Now he'd have no one. Truthfully, he simply hated being alone. Growing up as an only child with busy parents meant he'd spent most of his childhood with indifferent nannies. He hadn't even been around kids his own age enough to make any real friends. Turning eleven had completely changed his life.

At Hogwarts there was no shortage of people. Sure, they weren't all nice to him, but at least Lee wasn't on his own anymore. Over the past six or so years he'd got used to having at least one of the other five Gryffindors with him and as a result he wasn't looking forward to leaving school. Perhaps he had followed the twins around a little overzealously to begin with; he'd just been so desperate to make friends. He was still in the habit of thinking he had to impress people.

Katie was one of the few people who had noticed it. She tried to tell him that he didn't have to be entertaining and loud all the time. She had insisted he could get angry with people or just brood sometimes and everyone would still like him because he was undeniably likeable.

"Obviously not lovable though," he said to the tabletop.

Slowly Lee lifted his head and pulled the Charms textbook towards himself. He really should get some studying done. Alicia had started to nag him about it. He was quite accustomed to ignoring her so that was no problem. Unfortunately she had threatened to tell Hermione, which had the desired effect of making him work. He didn't think he could handle both bossy prefects at once.

A distraction from study presented itself in the form of Fred and George. They came down the separate staircases at exactly the same moment. They were always doing uncanny things like that. Lee pretended to be engrossed in his book as they approached.

"How's it going, mate?" Fred asked.

Lee looked up as they leant against the table in an unconsciously identical gesture. "Fine. How'd it go with the girls?"

"Disastrous," he answered.

"I don't even want to talk about it," George said.

"I don't know why but Angelina kinda lost it. She's been outrageously clingy lately."

Lee had to fight not to roll his eyes. As if Fred had anything to complain about. So what if Angelina Johnson wanted to spend more time with him? There definitely wasn't a shortage of other guys who would love to be in his position. Lee had lost his girlfriend and been given a permanent scar and he had hardly complained at all. Needless to say, he couldn't manage to muster much sympathy for either twin.

Fred thumped him on the shoulder. "At least you're happy for us."

"I'm just looking forward to having my own room," Lee said, flashing a practiced smile.

"It'll be all yours soon." Fred rubbed his hands together briskly. "Well, lots to do so we'll see you later."

George added, "Don't work too hard."

"I won't," Lee assured him.

The pair left and he sighed. They hadn't asked him to come along or even told what they were doing. He was starting to be cut out of the loop already and they hadn't even left yet. If he hadn't been so desperate for friends back in first year he might have realised that Fred and George would always be best friends to each other first and foremost.

Alicia came down the girls' staircase next. She spotted Lee and made her way over to him, looking dejected. The two exchanged knowing looks and she sat on the edge of the table beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Great," he answered, hoping that he sounded cheerful. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on, Lee."

"I'm a little annoyed, but it's fine. How are you?"

"Horrible. I really let loose on George. I got so worked up that I started talking about him living in Fred's shadow."

Lee winced. He could appreciate how touchy that subject was. "What happened?"

"I managed to make things ten times worse than they were. I doubt we'll say more than a handful of words to each other for the rest of our lives."

"Do you realise how much he loves you? The way he talks about you to me – he worships you."

"Funny. You're the same way with Katie," Alicia said, changing the subject smoothly.

Lee perked up at this. "Has she been talking about me?"

"Of course, but I'm not going to say anything. You two have to work it out yourselves."

"But she still likes me right? She wouldn't have kissed me otherwise."

"Honey, sometimes a kiss is just a kiss," Alicia said gently. Lee's eyes dropped and she nudged him with her knee. "But sometimes a kiss can be…it can be everything. It can be a lifetime of feelings condensed into one moment. It can say more than words and it can be the purest form of expression."

"Which type of kiss was the one Katie gave me?"

"You have to work that out for yourself."

Lee sighed and looked away. Angelina had just reached the bottom of the boys' stairs. She looked shocked, bewildered and a little lost. Lee waved her over.

"She doesn't look like she took it very well," Alicia commented.

Angelina just managed to wander over without getting lost. She looked a little out of it, as if she was still trying to process the information she'd just been given. She was as close to tears as Lee had seen her since Cedric's death.

"He's leaving," she said listlessly.

"We know," Lee said.

"It'll be all right. It's not for long."

Angelina shook her head at Alicia. "It's a bad time for a separation of any length. I don't know if we can survive it."

"Of course you'll get through this. Everyone's going to be fine." Lee stood up and put his arm around Angelina. To his surprise she buried her face in his neck and threw her arms around him.

"Me, too," Alicia said, holding out her arms.

They welcomed her into the hug and the three people who were going to miss Fred and George the most stood in a tight, protective huddle.

xxxxx

It was decided that Fred and George would leave school on the twenty seventh of April. Intricate plans were put into place and kept secret. Some necessary details were let slip to Lee and the girls, but they kept their coup d'etat under tight wraps.

Alicia's prediction that she and George wouldn't speak more than a handful of words to each other proved to be true. Angelina, on the other hand, seemed to become more and more accepting of the departure. She was never going to like the idea, but at the same time she realised she had to spend as much time as possible with Fred. Lee was still feeling ignored by the twins and confused by Katie's behaviour.

The day before the planned departure was very interesting for more than one reason. It started out normally enough with Fred and George packing the little that they would be able to take with them. They were going to leave their bags on the edge of the forest and Lee had promised to send the rest of their stuff onto them. The trouble really started when Fred was counting their money.

"George, did you move some of the money?" Fred asked, peering into the hollow book in which they stashed the Triwizard winnings that had been given to them by Harry.

"Hmm?"

"There's like seventy Galleons missing. Where'd it go?"

George casually moved to the other side of the room to put some distance between himself and his brother. "I owed Bill and Charlie some money. It was nothing important."

"Nothing important costs seventy Galleons these days?" he asked dubiously.

"I know this was supposed to be the joke shop money, but I had borrowed some from Bill and Charlie back when I thought we were going to get our winnings from the Quidditch Cup."

Fred closed the book with a snap. "All right, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Stop saying that. I'd have noticed if you had bought something worth that much money. What did you really need it for?"

"Look, it was just something I had to get for someone else," George said, closing his trunk firmly to indicate that the conversation was over.

Fred accepted this explanation with an indolent shrug. He was calm on the outside, but his insides were burning up. He wasn't _entirely_ stupid. It wasn't hard to work out that George must have spent the money on Her Royal Prefectness. There wasn't anyone else in the world he would spend so much on.

Fred waited for a few minutes then left the room, claiming that he was going to get something back from Angelina that she had borrowed. It was a lame excuse but George was preoccupied with trying to find his favourite scarf. Fred made his way downstairs then up to the girls' room. He entered without bothering to knock and found Alicia and Katie looking through an old photo album.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alicia asked tartly.

"Ever heard of not using my brother?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I want it back."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," she said, handing the album to a bemused Katie and standing up.

Fred stepped towards her and tried to sound as intimidating as he could. "I know that George gave you something expensive. I want it back."

Alicia decided to play dumb. "I still don't know what you're on about."

"There's seventy Galleons missing from our joke shop money. George has admitted that he used it to buy you something. I want whatever it is back."

"Does George know you're here?" she asked.

"No." Fred took another step towards her and held out his hand. "Give it to me. That money was for the shop, not you."

"Fine. If you really want it you can have it. I'm glad to be rid of it," Alicia lied. She stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out the gold bracelet. There was an audible gasp from Katie and a low groan from Fred. "There you have it."

She dropped the bracelet into the palm of his hand and he stared at it appraisingly. "Well, we can get some money back if we pawn it."

"Good luck," Alicia said tightly. Her stomach rebelled at the idea of her precious link to George being torn away from her. It rebelled even more at the idea of the bracelet sitting abandoned in a dusty pawnshop.

"Give it back to her," Katie said fiercely, jumping to her feet.

Fred ignored her and slipped the bracelet into his pocket. "Wonderful doing business with you."

"She deserves to have something to remember him by," Katie persisted.

"Leave it," Alicia said. "It doesn't matter. I was going to give the bracelet back soon, anyway, which is why it was in my pocket. I'd rather not have a reminder at all."

"Are you sure?" Katie asked, looking sceptical.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter," Fred said as he headed for the door.

Katie swore at him as he closed the door. Feeling somewhat vindicated, Fred skipping down the stairs two at a time. He still had to work out the precise timing of the departure and the accompanying prank. If they mistimed it the whole thing could end disastrously. He also had to test the swamp out once more. If it didn't work he and George would end up looking like fools rather than revolutionaries. On top of that he had to talk to Lee about…

Someone yanked on the back of his shirt, breaking his train of thought. He turned to find a very agitated looking Angelina. Before he could say anything she grabbed his wrist tightly. "Thank God. I've been looking for you everywhere."

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, trying desperately to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Come with me."

"Angel, I've got a lot to do."

"Don't you want your going away present?" She tugged him towards the portrait hole and he stumbled in surprise.

"A present? You didn't tell me you were giving me a present."

"I wanted it to be a secret. Walk faster."

They hurried along the corridor and turned right. "You really shouldn't have got me anything."

"Are you walking slow just to infuriate me?"

"This is how I always walk!" he said, disliking being led along like a child. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll find out in a minute," was the only answer he got.

"Look, I've got a lot of work to do, Angelina."

"Don't you think I've got a lot of study to do as well?"

"If we're both busy then why are we speed-walking through the castle like a pair of nutters?"

"You'd walk a lot faster if you kept your mouth shut, Frederick."

He sighed and decided it would be easier just to play along with her. Besides, he wasn't opposed to the idea of a present. As Angelina pulled him through another seventh floor corridor, he first began to suspect where they were going. His suspicions were confirmed when they stopped outside the Room of Requirement.

"My present's in there?" Fred asked as Angelina strode back and forth, a determined look on her face.

A door appeared out of nowhere. "Close your eyes," she ordered.

"Oh, do I have to?" he whined.

"Close them or I poke them out."

Fred closed his eyes. She took him by the shoulders and steered him into the room. She told him not to peek then left him standing there impatiently. There was a series of clicking sounds.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Wait."

"Now?"

"Wait!"

Fred folded his arms crossly. He was already tired of the game. No present could be worth this hassle.

"Ok, you can open your eyes."

Fred opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in semi-darkness. As his eyes slowly adjusted, he was able to pick up the details of the room. Dozens of tea light candles were scattered across the floor and there was a large four-post bed against the far wall. Angelina sat at the end of the bed with her legs crossed primly.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"It's romantic, I guess."

"You guess?"

"It's just that now's not the best time for a romantic dinner; I've got too much on my mind. We'll have candlelit dinners every night after you leave school. Right now I have to get back to Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh Lord," Angelina said with a sigh.

"Are you going to come with me?" Fred asked. She repeated herself and gave an even bigger sigh. He shrugged and turned to the door, which happened to have five different locks on it. "Man, this place is locked down tighter than Azkaban. What's with the sudden paranoia?"

Angelina sighed yet again. "Ok, since I'm generous I'm going to give you thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds for what?" Fred turned back to her, his face screwed up in alarm. "What am I supposed to do in thirty seconds?"

"Twenty five seconds."

He stared at her blankly, not knowing what was going on. He did manage to notice that she looked unnaturally beautiful sitting on that plush, comfortable bed in the low light. There wasn't any food that he could see, which meant she hadn't planned a romantic dinner. Who the hell ate dinner on a bed anyway? Beds were for sleeping and…

It all clicked into place. He almost fainted on the spot. It couldn't possibly be true!

Angelina answered his unspoken question almost immediately. "_I'm_ your present, Fred."

"No, no," he said quickly. "Oh no, no, no."

"Yes," she said firmly.

"You've no idea what you're getting yourself into," he warned.

"I know precisely what I'm doing. This is what we have to do. Don't you want to?"

"That's not really the point. All you're doing is reacting to the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow. You'd just end up regretting it. We both know this isn't something you decide to do all of a sudden."

Angelina jumped up and strode towards him. "Stop patronising me. I'm not a child! This has been hovering just out of sight for a long while and I think now is the perfect time to address it."

"Not when emotions are running so rampant," Fred disagreed.

"This is all about emotion! It's our final act of unity. Don't you want to take that step with me?"

"Of course I do, I'd be insane not to. I just want you to be sure."

"I've never been so certain about anything in my life."

Fred pulled her against him suddenly and looked her in the eye. "Last chance."

"I'm not going to back out," Angelina said. The determination and fire in her eyes made his body tighten. She pursed her lips in challenge. "_You_ were the one who said you had better things to do. Are you sure you don't want to go back to the Tower? I bet you've got an awful lot of work to do. I wouldn't want to keep you from-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

xxxxx

The group had History of Magic as their last lesson the next day. It was consequently the last class Fred and George would ever have at Hogwarts. Everyone was quietly reflective as they listened to Binns drone on about wizarding involvement in The Crusades. Lee was at the point of dozing off when Fred slipped into the empty seat beside him. As he was still annoyed with various people, Lee had sat alone in the row in front of the others.

"I gotta talk to you about something," Fred said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Can't it wait? I'm trying to listen to Binns."

"Really? All you've done is draw squiggles all over your parchment," he pointed out unhelpfully.

"Well, I'm trying to pay attention because some of us still have to prepare for NEWTs," Lee said rather bitterly. He probably wanted to talk about the joke shop or something otherwise related. Frankly, Lee was sick of hearing about something that he was being kept out of.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. What do you want?"

"It's about Angelina."

Lee dropped his quill and turned back to observe her briefly. She was preoccupied with painting Katie's fingernails. "What about her?" he asked.

"I need you to look after her."

"_Me_?"

Fred nodded. "Who else? You know her pretty well and you're the only guy I'd trust not to hit on her."

Lee didn't know what to say. He could appreciate that it was a huge thing for Fred to ask him to do this. "But since when does Angelina need looking after?"

"You know she's been acting odd lately. I need you to make sure she's all right. I mean really all right, not just pretending for bravado's sake. She'll act like she's fine, of course. I just need you to make sure she doesn't stumble. Keep her mind on Quidditch and if she panics remind her that school is almost over."

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Absolutely. You're my best friend, right?"

Lee gave a huge grin. "Of course I am, mate. I'll definitely keep an eye on Angelina and be discreet so she doesn't find out we're fussing over her."

"I knew I could count on you," Fred said, hesitating visibly.

"Is there something else?"

"Perhaps you should keep an eye on Alicia as well. She might need a little support too."

"You worried about her?" Lee asked, fighting a smirk.

"Worried is a bit strong," he said, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'll look after all three of them." Lee gave a cheeky smile, feeling much more like himself. "I'll let them cry on my shoulder, I'll even sleep in their room and escort them to the showers after Quidditch practice…join them in the showers if they need me."

Fred rolled his eyes as he got up. "Yeah, yeah. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Five minutes before class ended, Fred and George snuck out to set up their coup d'etat. As soon as Binns dismissed everyone, Lee assumed his new role as Chaser sitter and ushered the girls to Gregory the Smary's corridor. They met up with the twins in a small storage room again to say their final goodbyes.

Fred and Angelina were kissing on a nearby desk as the other four stood a respectable distance away. Alicia stared at her feet as George said goodbye to Katie.

"Make sure you study hard," he told her. "It'll be handy for Fred and I to know a nurse."

"I'll do my best. In return you two had better promise to keep out of trouble," Katie said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

She and George hugged then she turned into Lee's waiting arms. Alicia looked up quickly to find George gazing back at her.

"This is it then."

"Yep," Alicia agreed.

There was so much to say that neither could imagine where to begin. How do you sum up a thirteen-year friendship in a few words? The answer is that you don't. You let it die a peaceful and dignified death.

"I hope you enjoy your new job," George said.

"Thank you. I hope your shop is successful," Alicia said.

That was it. No declarations of love or last minute pleas. It was quick and painless.

"At least hug her," Lee said, interrupting the heavy silence.

Alicia was embarrassed to find that the other four had been watching them hawkishly, expecting the aforementioned declaration or plea. She was about to tell them to mind their own business when she was suddenly pulled into George's arms. The shock was apparent in her muttered expletive.

"It's just a hug," George said in her ear.

Alicia didn't dare answer for fear that he would release her before she was ready to be set free. It wasn't hard for her to feel at home in his arms again. She slumped against him, exhausted by everything that had happened in the past few months. She hadn't been able to let go of it all till that moment when she was safe in his arms. Her life felt like it was finally stabilising.

"I love you," she whispered so their nosy friends wouldn't overhear.

He didn't say it back, but then she hadn't expected him to anyway. He did whisper, "I left something for you on your bed. Read it after I've gone."

"All right."

They parted and George said goodbye to Angelina. Fred gave Alicia a surprisingly warm hug then did the same with Katie. The girls looked on with wet eyes as each of the twins gave Lee a manly, shoulder-thumping hug. In the midst of this, the castle was humming with the sound of hundreds of students making their way to dinner.

"We better get this thing started," George said. "You guys should head straight for the Entrance Hall and stay there. Make sure people see you so you can't be implicated in any of this by Umbridge."

"I'll make sure we attract attention," Lee assured the twins. "Come on, girls."

No one moved so Lee had to take Alicia and Angelina by the hands and pull them to the door. Last second goodbyes were yelled as he dragged them out into the flow of hungry, tired students. The four sombre Gryffindors followed the throng of students down to the marble staircase. When they reached the bottom of the steps Lee attracted quite a lot of attention by pinching Angelina on the backside. Many students and teachers witnessed the loud altercation that resulted, so the group had their alibi.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks for pinching my arse, Lee," Angelina said as they waited off to the side.

"Anytime, Angelina, anytime."

"How long do you think it will take?" Katie asked.

"We don't even know what they're doing up there," Alicia said, looking back up the staircase anxiously.

They waited with baited breath, four sets of eyes alert for the smallest sign of trouble. It took a while, but the first signs of a prank finally began to appear. Laughter and screaming could be heard in the distance and students began to enter the Hall covered in what looked like mud.

"Trust them to be as messy as possible," Angelina said affectionately.

The excitement in the student body grew and everyone began to loiter in the Entrance Hall to talk about what was going on upstairs. It was hard to work out precisely what had happened, but Fred and George were definitely identified as the perpetrators. When the two of them appeared at the top of the stairs they were met with uproarious applause and cheers. In typical Weasley twin style, they bowed to their audience and strutted down the stairs with an air of great achievement and importance.

"How did you do it?" several people shouted.

"Industry secret!" Fred supplied loudly.

"Can I have one?"

"For a price!" George answered.

Lee elbowed people aside so he and the girls could get to the front of the crowd that had gathered around the twins. Fred spotted them and winked, blowing Angelina a discreet little kiss as an afterthought. Everything seemed to be going quite well. That was until Umbridge appeared on the stairs and shot sparks from her wand.

"That's it! They're in for it now! Where are they?" she shrieked, her eyes bulging in their customary fashion.

The crowd parted as their excitement was replaced by apprehension. Fred and George stood alone in the middle of the Hall looking around innocently. An expectant hush fell and Angelina grabbed Lee's arm tightly.

"Perhaps we can assist you, Professor, who exactly are you looking for?" Fred asked.

"You two!"

"What can my brother and I help you with, Professor?" George asked politely.

"So!" Umbridge said, ignoring their feigned innocence. "So – you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

"A swamp!"

"Wow!"

"A swamp in the school!"

The murmurs swept through the awed crowd as Fred and George bantered fearlessly with Umbridge. Alicia shook her head, unable to resist a smile. They really did have brilliant minds. Unusual, but brilliant nonetheless. Lee was muttering to himself about how they must have managed to produce the swamp. Angelina was poking nearby students and proudly saying, "He's my boyfriend – the one on the left. Fred's my boyfriend."

"_Accio Brooms_!"

The seventh year Gryffindors held their breath at this. The entire plan hinged on the arrival of the brooms and they'd all been working together to help the twins preform the strongest Summoning Charm they could.

"Oh no," Angelina said, now gripping Lee's bicep so tightly that he winced.

"It worked!" Katie said jubilantly as two brooms came swooping into the Hall trailing metal chains and spikes.

"They're really leaving," Alicia said, realising that there was now no going back.

Lee put his arm around her. "They've certainly left their mark on the school. No one's going to forget Fred and George Weasley anytime soon."

Alicia nodded in agreement and wiped her eyes. She certainly wasn't going to forget them. As she watched them mount their brooms, many memories began to flit through her mind. There were memories of the many instances she had played hide and seek with them at the Burrow. In particular she recalled a time when they were six and she and George had accidentally locked themselves in a cupboard for an hour. She was a breathless, frightened little girl again as the eight-year-old twins taunted a bull in a paddock in Ottery St Catchpole.

Then there were the dares they constantly gave each other. Cut a lock of Charlie's hair as he slept, kiss Percy on the lips, set a Garden Gnome loose in the kitchen, eat a slug…it went on and on. These were the good, pure memories before Hogwarts. At school Alicia's mind could only seize on the negatives. The breakdown of her friendship with Fred, George walking in on her and Oliver, having to choose between them and being Head Girl…it all made her want to curl up and cry for hours.

"There they go," Angelina said thickly, her voice quivering.

Alicia watched Fred and George fly off into the sunset and a new set of images flashed through her mind. Sitting on a bench at platform nine and three quarters, identical red heads on either side of her. Crouched in an alcove with them, melted ice cream dripping down the front of her dress. Giggling and holding hands with one of the boys as they skipped through the crowd.

"What are you smiling at?" Katie asked, giving Alicia an odd look and linking arms with her.

She shrugged, still smiling. "Nothing. Everything."

"We better get out of here," Lee said. He had to pry a distressed Angelina from him before he could walk anywhere.

"I'm looking forward to dinner, I'm starving," Katie said with forced cheerfulness.

"I don't think I'll be able to eat anything," Angelina said.

"I think we've earned the right to eat ice cream for dinner," Lee said.

Alicia gently untangled herself from Katie. "You guys go ahead, I'm going back to the Tower."

Lee didn't like the idea of letting one of his Chaser flock wander. "No way. We stick together, Leesh."

"I'm fine, I just have to do something alone."

"I'll come with you then, you shouldn't really be by yourself."

"It's fine, Lee," Alicia said firmly.

He was going to insist on it when a small voice said, "Would you mind coming to dinner with me, Lee?"

These words sounded odd coming from Angelina's mouth. Katie asked her to repeat it just to make sure. Yep. Angelina Johnson had just asked Lee Jordan to go to dinner with her.

"Oh, you need Lee. That's so cute!"

Angelina tossed her braids over her shoulder. "I don't need him. He just happens to smell a bit like Fred." She lifted her chin and sauntered off to prove that she didn't need anyone.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lee said. He raised his eyebrows speculatively at Katie. "You sounded surprised that anyone would want to spend time with me."

"Actually, I think it's sweet that you want to look after all of us." Katie kissed him quickly on the lips then skipped off after Angelina.

"You saw that!" Lee exclaimed, tugging at Alicia's arm. "That was a kiss!"

A smile threatened at the edges of her mouth. "Sorry, hon, I wasn't looking."

"Sod off then."

Alicia and Lee gave each other reassuring smiles then parted. Lee went after the girls and Alicia sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was deserted, but she barely noticed this as she rushed upstairs. A blood red envelope was lying on her pillow. The gold ink on the front spelt out her name in familiar handwriting. George had to have put it there during lunch.

A torrent of emotions surged through her as she sat down to read what he had to say. A disavowal of their relationship completely? A parting shot? A truce?

Alicia opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it with shaking hands.

_Alicia._

_You were right about me. I think you know me better than I know myself sometimes. I thought I'd be able to leave things as they were but this morning I realised I couldn't. We've gone through too much to leave so many things unsaid._

_There has been a lot that wasn't said. We dwelt on the bad aspects of our relationship to save ourselves a little pain. I don't know how you feel, but I can't let it go. You pointed out that my feelings for you are a little selfish. What you don't know is how unique they are._

_I don't just love you because you're pretty. Other men will love you during your life for your looks. I love everything about you. I love your imperfections and quirks. God knows there are a lot of them. Anyone can love you because you're beautiful. I love you because you bite your lip when you're nervous. I love you because your hair goes frizzy when it rains. I love you because you're frightened of moths. I love you because you enjoy correcting people's grammar._

_That's the important stuff, right? I don't know if this means anything to you. I had to say it anyway. Keep the letter forever, burn it, cry all over it. It doesn't matter what you do with it, just remember it. I'll never forget you. You've made my life heaven and hell all at once. You were my first love and first heartbreak all rolled into one._

_I'll be around to see you get the Founder's Award at graduation._

_George._

_P.S. Look under your pillow._

Alicia dropped the letter and threw her pillow across the room. Her bracelet was stretched out on her bed. She dissolved into a fit of hysterical, irrational giggles. It made no sense for her to laugh. She ought to be crying or screaming. Laughing was the wrong thing to do when you had just lost the person you loved.

Alicia clasped the bracelet onto her wrist and fell back on her bed, laughing at nothing and everything all at once.

* * *

A/N: Hmm. Alicia seems to be losing it a bit. That wasn't as good as the last chapter, but I wasn't expecting it to be anyway. Thanks for reading. Before I go I need to mention two things: the sequel and Project Review. This note is going to be loooong so stop reading now if you can't be bothered. 

I'll deal with Project Review first. I'm officially launching a campaign to reach 1000 reviews by the time I post the last chapter. It would be wonderful if I could thank my 1000th reviewer in it. I know I'll reach a 1000 eventually, but I'd prefer it this way. Fifty chapters, 1000 reviews. Poignant, no? That means, as of October 1, I require 77 people to review this chapter. Notice I said people. I don't really want the same people leaving multiple anonymous reviews. As sweet as your intentions would be, it's not necessary. My hit counter thingy tells me that the last chapter was accessed almost 600 times. Even if I'm generous and I say that half of those hits actually counted as full read throughs it's more than enough to reach my target. I'm specifically talking to the people who have never reviewed or just haven't done it in a while. This is your chance to leave a significant review. Then you can go back to not leaving reviews for the sequel. I don't mind.

I'd also really love to hear from anyone who hasn't reviewed in ages but is still reading. I'm going to compile an honour list of reviewers for the next chapter and so far I've only got one person who has reviewed every chapter. The rest of the list is going to consist of reviewers who have left regular reviews for at least more than half of the story. If you haven't reviewed in a while and you're still hanging around then let me know and you could make the list too. So far I've only found a few people. Anyhow, that's an issue for the next chapter. For now, please leave a review. Long, short, positive, negative, rambling, articulate, random, detailed (love those!), pointless, nonsensical…whatever you feel like doing. I cherish every single review I receive. I know we can reach 1000. I have my pom-poms out and I'm limbering up to do some high-kicks. You can do it!

Now for the good part. SEQUEL STUFF! Hurrah! Originally I was going to include the info in this author's note. Then I realised I had over a page of sequel stuff and this note was already too bloody long. I then got the brilliant idea to post it at the Live Journal I just started. Also, the fanfiction admin people are _apparently_ smacking the fingers of author's who directly address individual reviewers, but don't quote me on that, as it's never happened to me. I don't want to risk getting in trouble though. My LJ seems to be a good way for me to be able to answer questions people have. There have been quite a few asked recently that I haven't been able to answer. So, if you do have a question, ask me over at my LJ and I'll definitely answer you. My LJ is also under Jagged Epiphany and you can get to it easily from my profile page. So leave a review here then skip over to the LJ to read and leave a reply about the sequel.

I'm shutting up now, but first…

**…The Countdown Reaches Its Explosive, Glittering, Spectacular Finale… **

**…There Is Only One Chapter Of 'Old Faces, New Tricks' Left…**


	50. Goodbye

Disclaimer: Look, I've told you fifty times already that I don't own HP.

A/N: 1000 REVIEWS! We did it! Well, you guys mostly. You're all such clever little poppets. I can't believe anyone actually listened to me. In case you're wondering the count is currently 76 reviews for the last chapter and that's more than I've ever received for a single chapter. Anyway, I ended up with two 1000th reviewers. Originally it was Kay, then after I went through and deleted some anonymous reviews that were accidentally posted twice, the new 1000th reviewer was Stephanie. Insert drum roll here You've both won cameo appearances in the sequel! Tada! If you want to appear in the sequel that is. I won't use your names without permission. Let me know.

This is it, everyone. I think I'm turning into Alicia Spinnet. I cried reading your reviews and I almost cried writing the actual chapter. I think you can consider this a warning. If you have become teary reading any of the previous chapters of this story, this chapter here will get you. It might have a little more feeling for anyone who has graduated from high school (or uni/college for that matter). I think that's what got to me so much. I'm going to let you read the chapter now. All of the thankyous and goodbyes are at the end. I also included some OFNT stats that you might find interesting. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed the story so far and that you get just as much enjoyment from this last instalment.

**Chapter 49 (50)**

In the thousands of years that it stood, majestic and welcoming, Hogwarts had always been more than just a school to its students. It was a home away from home. A place where they didn't have to worry about what the rest of the world was doing. They could always find a friendly face in its hallowed halls. Handily, the castle was also big enough for them to avoid bumping into any unfriendly faces.

Sadly, most Hogwarts students didn't come to realise how exceptional the school was until it was almost too late. In their last few weeks they saw the place with fresh eyes. It was like being a first year again. Suddenly the grounds were astonishingly beautiful and the worn stone of the interior told countless stories. In the months of May and June, seventh years could be seen stopping to chat to ghosts in the corridors, eating more at dinner, smiling at Filch and running their fingers over the old books in the library. Everything was new and fascinating to them.

The top of the tallest tower provided the best place to look out over the entire school. When the Gryffindors went to the top of the North Tower they were not the first seventh years to have stood in the same spot. Alicia, who was compiling an album to take overseas, was trying to get the other three to pose.

"Stand closer," Alicia ordered. "Lee, put your arm around the girls. For God's sake, don't flinch like that, Katie, it's only Lee. Smile, Angelina!"

Fred and George had escaped three days ago. The huge hole they left behind was far from being repaired, but things were beginning to get slightly easier. Everyone was still talking about their spectacular exit, which didn't help their friends with the forgetting process. Angelina was still telling anyone who would listen that Fred was her boyfriend. Unfortunately this led to an ugly altercation when a group of sixth year Ravenclaws claimed that Fred wouldn't even remember Angelina's name after they got through with him.

Thankfully, Lee was there to drag Angelina away kicking and screaming.

"Lee! Where are you going?" Alicia shrieked.

"No point in taking a photo if Katie doesn't want me to touch her," he muttered, not turning back as he opened the door.

"Come on, Lee! Don't go!"

"See you at dinner. Try not to get yourselves into too much trouble." He started down the stairs without sparing them another look.

As soon as the door swung shut, Alicia and Angelina rounded on Katie. She just sighed heavily and turned to look out over the grounds. "I've always thought that Hogwarts looked prettiest at twilight," she said.

"What was that all about?" Angelina demanded.

"How could you do that to him?" Alicia asked, coming up beside her.

"You should get a picture of this before all the light goes," Katie said, ignoring their questions.

She should have known better. Angelina didn't like being ignored. She seized Katie by the arms and spun her around. "Why are you treating him like this? He's been so lovely these last few days."

"I know!" Katie yelled suddenly.

Angelina let go of her in surprise. Katie hardly ever got angry. In fact, she barely raised her voice when she did get angry. Now her pretty features were twisted up in agony. She stormed over to the other side of the tower and put her hands over her face.

Alicia exchanged a worried look with Angelina. It was so out of character for their friend. "Katie?" Alicia asked gently.

"I'm still in love with him, all right!" Katie said loudly. She dropped her hands to reveal wet eyes. "It's getting harder to hide now that he's being so attentive and caring. Why can't he be a selfish, sleazy prat like every other guy in the school?"

"Because he's our Lee," Angelina said simply.

"He isn't really my Lee though, is he?" Katie asked desperately. "I mean, no matter what I feel he still doesn't love me."

"Where's the proof of that?" Alicia asked. She went and put her arm around Katie's shoulders. "All I've seen is that he cares about you."

"That's not enough." Katie turned and hugged Alicia tightly. "I can't be with someone who doesn't love me back. It wouldn't be fair on either of us."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Get over him, I suppose. I'll probably have to abandon my London plans though. That's where he's going when he finishes school. There are a few other magical hospitals in the country that I can get training at."

Angelina stomped her foot and her friends jumped apart. "There's no way I'm letting _both_ of you leave me."

"I'll come and visit you from time to time," Katie said quickly.

"No! That's not going to cut it!" Angelina said, her voice thin and high. "We did not spend seven years together to end being split like this. It's not going to happen!"

"Settle down," Alicia said soothingly. "People always grow apart after school. That's just how it goes, love."

"That won't work for me," Angelina said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest. "Who am I going to have if you two leave? Sure, Fred's fun to snog, but sometimes talking to him about serious things is about as fun as poking yourself in the eye with the pointy end of a quill. Who am I going to turn to then?"

"You're overreacting, Ang, it's not like we'll be on Mars," Katie said.

"LEE!" Angelina shrieked. "Get back out here!"

All of the colour drained from Katie's face. Alicia frowned in confusion. Angelina just smiled smugly and turned back to the door. Nothing happened and she got angrier.

"Lee Jordan, you've got precisely five seconds to get out here! One! Two! Thr-"

The door swung open slowly to reveal Lee standing at the top of the spiral staircase. His expression was unreadable. Katie squealed and buried her face in Alicia's neck.

"You knew he was standing there the whole time," Alicia said to Angelina.

She just shrugged. "I'm surprised I was the only one who knew he would still be there. Seriously, he hasn't been more than a few feet away from us since the boys left. Did you really think he'd leave us here without first making sure we were all right?"

"He heard everything," Katie sobbed softly. "I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Kat, just talk to him."

"I can't even _look_ at him."

Alicia sighed as Katie's tears slid down the collar of her shirt. She signalled Lee over but he just stood there staring blankly. Angelina growled and shoved him in the right direction.

"Here you go, Katie, Lee's here now. Ang and I are going to leave you alone to sort this out."

"Don't go," Katie said, tightening her grip.

"It'll be fine," Alicia assured her. She gently pried the blonde's arms from around her middle. "Take her, Lee."

Lee made a move to grab Katie but she was too quick for him. She sat down right where she had been standing and drew her knees up to her chest. She hid her face again. "I want you all to just leave me alone. I feel stupid enough as it is without you looking at me. Go away."

Katie heard footsteps retreating then the sound of the door opening and closing. Alicia and Angelina had left, but even without looking up she knew that Lee was still standing in front of her. "I want you to go as well," she said roughly. "You've already made me look like a fool."

"If it's any consolation, I didn't mean to do it. There's no way I could have known you were going to say those things." His voice was soft, close by. He had to be sitting in front of her now.

"I didn't mean anything of the things I said," Katie insisted rather unconvincingly.

When Lee next spoke he had adopted a light, conversational tone. "This reminds me of our encounter the night of the Yule Ball. Do you remember that?"

"Of course," she muttered, wondering what he was leading to.

"You refused to look me in the eye then as well. I got you though, didn't I? I pulled the cloak away from you and you fell on top of me. We had our first kiss then. Can you remember it? Short but sublime, I call it. Kinda like you, Little Bell."

Katie smiled and almost laughed. She stopped herself just in time, but only got the hiccups for her troubles. Little Bell was a nickname her three older brothers had given her when she was a child. She'd always hated being the youngest and the smallest.

Lee was now leaning towards her. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and neck. She wanted to draw away but couldn't. "You do realise how utterly sublime you are, don't you?"

"Oh," Katie moaned. He was drawing her out of shell gradually. Coaxing and cajoling gently, his words not random, but practiced and deliberate, as if his only purpose in life was to melt away her layers of resistance. The layers were already beginning to fall away, like bark being shed from a tree.

"I bet you wanna know why you're so sublime. I'll tell you since you're clearly dying to know. You're sublime because so much is able to fit into a small, perfect package. I used to try to work out how it was possible. I discovered that the more you try to analyse it the more obscure it becomes. You are who you are, my sublime Katie Bell."

As he whispered the last sentence in her ear she hiccupped loudly, causing him to laugh and rub her back. "Do you know how many different laughs you have? Of course you don't. Well, I've counted and there are twelve. How can such a small person be capable of so many laughs? One of my personal favourites would have to be the cheeky giggle you give when you've just done something naughty. That one sends shivers down my spine. Oh, the nervous giggle that appears before Quidditch games is always cute. My favourite, though, would definitely have to be your hysterical laugh. That's the one where you really let go. You cry and grasp for breath as your body convulses, contorts and writhers. It's enthralling to watch."

"Stop," Katie said suddenly, raising her head abruptly. More layers had fallen off and spiralled away into nothingness. If he kept chipping away at her she'd have nothing left of herself.

Lee sat back, a satisfied look on his face. "I got you out again, Little Bell, and this time I didn't even have to resort to violence. It's really a pity that you didn't mean any of those things you said earlier. You see, I couldn't bear to be with someone who didn't love me back either."

Katie blinked and a few meandering tears fell from her eyelashes. "Are you saying you love me?"

"You're a frighteningly odd girl," he said affectionately, "but yes, I do love you."

Katie wanted to say so much – she was fit to burst. All she could manage though was a hiccup and the nonsensical word "Garble."

Lee nodded as if that was the most profound thing anyone had ever said to him. "I quite agree. Garble it is."

Laughter bubbled up in Katie's throat, fought to get past the lump and then burst out of her mouth in a cacophony of hiccups, coughs, sobs and giggles. She fell sideways onto Lee's lap. He stroked her hair and said, "Thirteen laughs now."

Katie stayed in that position until she got it all out of her system. It didn't help that Lee kept saying random things to her just to hear her laugh again. When she was finally still and quiet she felt exhausted and exhilarated all at once. She felt complete again, like she'd got her life back.

"Love, can you sit up for a minute?"

Katie obliged immediately and straightened back up. She ran her hands through her hair, hoping that she didn't look as frazzled as she felt. "I'm sorry I lost it like that," she apologised shamefully.

Lee stopped her hands from fidgeting with her hair by grabbing them and holding them tightly between his own. "Lost it? I think we can safely say you've never had it. No, leave your hair alone. It looks beautiful as it is."

Katie shook her head. "At least have the decency to be honest with me. I know I must look awful. Just say it."

"You look positively horrendous. Happy?"

"No, funnily enough."

"It's all right if you look horrendous though. I'd still like you to live with me."

"P-pardon?" Katie stuttered.

"Would you like to come and live with me after school?" Lee asked earnestly, squeezing her hands.

"Me? With you?"

He smiled and nodded slowly. "Yes. You and me. How does that sound?"

"I don't know," Katie said. At some point she had started to tremble and now couldn't stop. "Where would we even live?"

"My parents own a flat on the outskirts of London. It's an investment thing. They're now insisting that I live in it."

Live in a London flat with Lee? It was too good to be true. Katie surreptitiously pressed her fingernails into the palm of her hand. It hurt quite a bit and she didn't wake up. Lee was _actually_ asking her to move in with him. Ten minutes ago she had been certain that he hated her. It was a little too much to take at once.

"I'll have to think about it." She bit her lip, hoping that he wouldn't be too hurt.

Typically, he only gave that smile of his and remained unperturbed. "I expected that. You know you can take as long you want. If you don't feel comfortable moving in straight away then we can give it a few months. Whatever makes you happy. Alternatively we could just-"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Yes! I'll come and live with you!"

"Er, that was quick. You sure this is what you want to do?" Lee asked, looking more than a little apprehensive.

Katie nodded emphatically, her blue eyes gleaming. "There isn't a lot to consider. I'd much rather live in a nice flat with you than with a bunch of strangers at the Academy."

"Do you know what living together would actually entail, though? The flat only has one bedroom and one bathroom, Katie."

She shrugged and grinned cheekily. "That's simple enough to fix. You sleep on the sofa and I get the bathroom first every morning. I can't guarantee I'll leave any hot water though."

"That isn't quite what I had in mind when I asked you to live with me," Lee said, looking hesitant and nervous. "I'm not sure you're really getting what I'm suggesting."

Katie put her arm around his neck comfortingly. "Relax, I understand exactly what you mean. I was only messing with you. I'm not a child, you know. I realise that living together will actually require us to _live together. _I don't mind sharing a bed or a bathroom with you."

"Really?"

"_Really_!"

"I think I love you even more."

They finally kissed then. For some reason it felt different to every other kiss they'd had. It was probably the wisps of circling love that made it better. Kissing someone you like is a meeting of lips; kissing someone you love is a meeting of souls. For the first time, Lee and Katie were joined at a level that transcended the physical. Both felt it and pulled away at the same moment.

"Whoa," Lee said softly.

"That was new, huh?"

"Definitely. It seems we're pretty good together."

"Pretty good? We're damn perfect!" Katie said.

Lee gave her another quick kiss, during which the door flew open and there was the bright flash and click of a camera. When the couple broke apart, Angelina and Alicia were both looking on, teary-eyed but happy.

"Did you hear it all?" Katie asked excitedly, getting to her feet and pulling Lee up with her.

"We heard every word," Alicia confirmed. "I want Lee to be _my _boyfriend."

"Yeah, Fred's never told me I was sublime," Angelina added.

"Well," Lee said, looking a little embarrassed, "to be fair I've been planning that little speech for a while. I just wasn't expecting to give it until the day we graduated."

"Still, it was really sweet of you."

Alicia sighed wistfully. "I liked the part where you told her about her different laughs."

"Mm. Then when you asked her to live with you even though she looked horrendous."

"Oh, when you compared the short and sublime kiss to Katie herself! That was wonderful," Alicia gushed.

"I've always considered myself to be rather poetic," Lee said, gazing off into the distance thoughtfully.

Angelina watched him, biting her lip contemplatively. "I wish Fred said things like that to me. The closest he ever gets is telling me that my arse looks hot in my jeans. Can I come and live with you as well, Lee?"

Katie rolled her eyes and took his hand possessively. "All right, that's enough of the Lee-worshipping. He quite obviously belongs to me now."

The girls all looked at each other for a second and then they all squealed at the same time. Lee put his hands over his ears and had to step back as the Chasers hugged. Well, it looked more like a rugby scrum than a hug. They hopped around in a circle, giggling and cheering. Lee could only stare at them and smile.

Alicia left the huddle first and went to give Lee a hug. "I'm so happy that everything worked out for the two of you."

Trouble was, she didn't look too happy anymore. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ah, he's perceptive, too," Alicia said coyly, deflecting his concern. "Could it be possible that Lee Jordan is the perfect guy?"

"I think we all know the answer to that question is yes. Now, why aren't you as happy as you were a minute ago?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters," Lee said. "I promised Fred that I would keep an eye on you and make sure you were all right, which you clearly aren't at the moment."

"_Fred_ asked you to look after me? It wasn't George?" Alicia's eyes suddenly looked very big and brown and wet.

"I'm sure George knew you'd be fine. Fred just wanted to be extra sure, I suppose. It doesn't really matter anyway. _I _want to know what's wrong."

Alicia peered over her shoulder to find Angelina and Katie having an excited discussion about London. They didn't seem to have noticed her absence at all. "Did you get a job in London? What about commentating?" she asked Lee.

"Quidditch commentating isn't exactly an easy profession to get into. There are limited spots and they're mostly filled by veterans and ex-Quidditch players who have been in the business for a long time." Lee shrugged inconsequently. "I'll get into the industry one day. In the mean time I figured I better get my name and voice out there. What better way to do that than on the Wizarding Wireless Network?"

"Wow! You're going to be on the radio?" Alicia asked, becoming excited again.

"Thanks to McGonagall I will be. She wrote me a glowing recommendation letter. You know, stuff along the lines of: 'Mr Jordan never shuts up'. A couple of weeks ago I got a job offer from them, which I obviously accepted. I think I'll probably start off doing office jobs like getting coffee for people and doing research."

Alicia hugged him again, this time looking genuinely pleased. "That's great, Lee. I'm really proud of you. I only wish I could be here to listen to you when you do get on air."

"I'll send you recordings of myself if you promise to forward me any juicy Quidditch gossip."

Alicia snorted. "The Prophet would just love me giving information to rival media."

Lee grinned and turned to watch Katie, his face awash with pleasure. Alicia's brief moment of happiness was again subsumed by melancholia. It was official. Everyone but her was going to be in London. They'd undoubtedly get together and go on group outings. Would they even miss her?

"Are you going to miss me, Lee?"

He turned back to her and frowned. "God, of course I will, Leesh."

"I meant everyone. Will the group dynamics change without me around or will you just move on?" Alicia asked, half reluctant to hear the answer.

"So this is why you're upset? You think we don't need you or something?" Lee said. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Listen, I can tell you right now what it's going to be like for us when you're not around. For starters, when you aren't there to tell us we're idiots, the twins and I will probably be thrown in Azkaban for pulling a dangerously stupid prank on the Minister for Magic. Angelina will get angry at anything and since you won't be there to preach pacifism, she'll be in a constant state of rage. And, Katie, well, she won't study as hard at the Academy without you around to nag her."

"Thanks, that was sweet…I think."

"Just don't ever think that we'll be getting along fine without you. We're all going to miss you – some more than others."

Alicia knew Lee was referring to George and giving her an invitation to talk about him. She knew, however, that if she did start to talk about him the floodgates would open and she'd get even more upset. She was determined to be happy for Katie, who truly deserved to finally be with Lee.

Alicia drew Lee over to the girls and waved her camera at them. "Right. I want that picture now."

xxxxx

It was no secret that Angelina Johnson often had trouble letting go. Her life had been so unstable that she craved stability and shunned change. Leaving Hogwarts was going to be the most tumultuous change in her short life. She was dreading this change so much so that not long ago she had considered deliberately failing her NEWTs so that she would have to repeat her last year. The stupidity of this hit her when she realised her friends would leave and she'd be stuck with the girls who were currently in sixth year. These girls were bimbos of the highest order and Angelina wouldn't last more than a week in their midst.

Then Fred had come along and the change hadn't seemed so immense any more. Letting go of him, even for a short period of time, had been a struggle for her. She had been looking forward to the end of school just so she could see him again. Now she was in turmoil regarding graduation. With one hand she would be grabbing Fred, and at the same moment, her other hand would be letting go of the most stable thing in her life.

Ever since Angelina had collided with Alicia on platform nine and three quarters and swapped suitcases with her, their lives had been entwined. Angelina had often wondered if their meeting had been destiny or chance. She wasn't normally prone to flights of fancy, but it was a little suspicious that her trolley veered sharply right at that second and that she had found Alicia's compartment just as she was about to give up the search.

Of course, they'd have eventually become friends since they were both placed in Gryffindor, but Angelina liked to think their earlier meeting made the friendship just that little bit more special. The two had such different views on things that it was a miracle they hadn't had any major fights. Most of the time they just agreed to disagree and moved on because their relationship was too important to be thrown away for something petty. She was ashamed of it, but Angelina sometimes wondered what it would take for their friendship to really break down. It would have to be something big. A moment of ultimate betrayal perhaps.

With Alicia overseas it was going to be hard to keep in touch regularly. Things were likely to get busy at the joke shop and Alicia would undoubtedly be preoccupied chasing after Quidditch players. It was inevitable that eventually their correspondence would peter out and they'd be down to only Christmas cards. Seven years would be forgotten just like that.

Perhaps when she was older Angelina would have nothing left of Alicia but her memories. There were good and bad ones. Their first train ride was a favourite memory. So was their first Quidditch game. Winning the Quidditch Cup was unfortunately a bit of a blur. Getting ready for the Yule Ball then seeing Alicia dance with George…the moment she told her and Katie that she was leaving.

It was a pity that their final game together was going to fall into the bad memory category.

Angelina grunted as she yanked on her wrist guards. She'd long ago accepted the fact that she wasn't destined to get the Quidditch Cup in her year as Captain. She and the team had done their best, but it wasn't enough. They'd managed to make the final thanks to luck and all they could hope was that they weren't beaten too badly. She'd decided that she was just going to tell her team to have fun out there, no pressure at all.

Oliver would have a heart attack if he found out she was going to say this. He would undoubtedly have told the team to keep pushing and leave nothing behind on the pitch. It was all or nothing as far as Wood was concerned.

Angelina straightened her robes and grabbed her broom. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face before she left the Captain's office. Her team was a little more spirited than they had been before the last game. They obviously didn't feel as if they were under as much pressure; nobody expected them to win anyway.

"Ready, guys?"

Katie jumped to attention and snapped off a salute. "We're ready, ma'am!"

"None of that anymore," Angelina said cheerfully. "Let's just have fun out there. It's going to be the last game at Hogwarts for three of us so we should make the most of it."

Alicia and Katie both bowed their heads and sniffed a little. Ron gave them odd looks and was going to ask what was wrong but Ginny interrupted him.

"Technically we can still beat Ravenclaw," she said. "Wouldn't it be better for you girls to go out with a win?"

"Yeah, but there's no need to go into the game with high hopes. You and Andrew and Jack have been great last-minute additions and I've enjoyed playing with each of you. Ron," Angelina said, stepping up to him and putting her hand on his shoulder, "I may have been short with you, but I truly believe you're a talented Quidditch player. I wouldn't have selected you if I didn't think you had genuine potential. You didn't get an opportunity to show everyone what you're capable of, but next year I'm certain you'll be a much more confident player."

Ron's ears turned red and his voice was hoarse when he said, "I'm sorry I'm not very good. I doubt I'll be chosen again next year."

Angelina smiled gently and took Ron's face in her hands so he couldn't look away. "Honey, if Harry's ban stands then you could very well find yourself being Captain next year. In fact, I'm going to recommend you to McGonagall if Harry is ruled out."

Ron's entire face turned red and he stammered something incomprehensible. Ginny translated it as: "Thank you, Angelina, you are a very lovely girl."

"I haven't been this nervous since my first game," Katie confided to Alicia as Angelina went to talk to her Beaters.

"Fred and George should be here," Alicia replied with a sigh. "It doesn't feel right without them."

"They should at least be allowed to watch," Katie agreed. "Dumbledore would have definitely let them come, but unfortunately we're stuck with Umbridge the Unbearable."

Angelina clapped her hands loudly. "It's time, people. Let's at least give the school a good show."

Everyone stood and just as Angelina was about to march off, Ginny caught hold of her arm. "The boys and I have already spoken about it and we think you Chasers should walk out last. We'd also like to give you a guard of honour."

"What?" Angelina blurted, blinking at the younger girl.

"It was only an idea," Ron said quickly, "you don't have to do it or anything. It was quite a stupid idea really."

"What are you talking about, Ron? It was _your _idea," Andrew Kirke said.

Alicia and Katie threw their arms around Ron at exactly the same time, tears unsurprisingly materialising in their eyes. Ron unsuccessfully tried to wriggle out from between them as they squeezed him and told him how sweet he was. They finally let go of him and he straightened his tear-stained robes looking unsettle but slightly pleased.

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I knew you girls were going to cry all over me," he said huffily.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and shouldered her broomstick. "Yeah right, Ron. Tomorrow you're going to brag to all your friends that the Gryffindor Chasers tried to grope you. You're so transparent."

Laughing, Angelina handed her broom to Ron and put her arms around Alicia and Katie. "Give your brooms to the others and lets get out there."

Alicia and Katie handed their brooms over and Angelina drew them out of the changing room and into the tunnel that led to the pitch.

"I won't be able to see the Quaffle if I keep this up," Katie said as she wiped her cheeks on her sleeve.

"What do you say we leave our mark?" Angelina asked, her voice echoing down the tunnel. "I say we make sure we're never forgotten. Let's show everyone what we can _really_ do."

"I guess we've got nothing to lose," Katie said.

Alicia was a little more apprehensive. "What exactly are you suggesting we do? I'm not going to get naked, you know."

"Why does your mind go straight to nudity?" Angelina teased. "I was actually thinking that we could do all the plays we've tried at practice but have been too scared to do in a real game. I say we do them right now."

"Do you mean the Wollongong Shimmy?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Bigger, baby." Angelina gave a devilish grin. "Let's go all the way. Let's show the people something they've never seen before. Aside from all the established plays, I thought we could try Olly's Ally-oop."

Katie gasped and Alicia squealed. Olly's Ally-oop was a play they had named after Oliver because he had tried to teach it to them in his last year. Unfortunately the move was a lot simpler on paper and all the intricate weaving and dodging had resulted in many bumps and bruises. The girls quickly refused to ever try the move again. Now did seem like a good time to do it.

"I say we do it," Alicia said, stopping in the tunnel to let the rest of the team pass. "It'll be a nice testament to Oliver and we all know we owe him a hell of a lot. I certainly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"All right, I'll give the call when I'm in possession. Do you remember how to do it?"

"We tried it so many times that it's permanently ingrained in my psyche," Katie answered sarcastically.

Alicia looked up the tunnel to where the other four were emerging onto the pitch. "I can't believe this is it."

Angelina took her and Katie's hands and they started off down the tunnel, the noise of the crowd increasing with every step they took. Ron, Ginny, Andrew and Jack were standing at the end of the tunnel with their brooms raised to form an arch for the girls to walk through.

"This guard of honour," Lee was saying, "is of course for the veteran Chasers who graduate this year, leaving the Gryffindor team bereft. These ladies will go down as one of the best teams of Chasers that Hogwarts has ever seen. Here they are! Captain Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell aaand Alicia Spinnet!"

The crowd went wild and the three overwhelmed young ladies stepped out onto the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch for the last time. They ducked under the brooms of their teammates and made their way to the middle of the pitch, not dropping hands for a moment. They soaked it up for a minute then they let go of each other's hands to thank Madam Hooch for her years of service as the Ravenclaw team emerged. The two teams finally lined up and the captains shook hands.

"Good luck, Johnson," Roger Davies said, addressing her chest rather than her face.

"Same to you, Davies," she replied coolly, resisting the urge to knee him in the groin.

The game began. The crowd anticipation was high, the Ravenclaw team was nervous, the Gryffindors were indifferent. Everyone was waiting to see how things were going to go. Would Gryffindor put up a fight? Would Ron have miraculously found some talent? Would Ravenclaw show some mercy?

Within minutes, it became apparent that the answers to all of these questions was no. Davies scored an easy goal.

"Oh well, a win would have been nice. Let's get down to business," Angelina said

"Hawkeshead?" Katie asked.

"It seems like a good place to start."

The Chasers 'got down to business' by kicking things off with the Hawkeshead Attacking Formation. It was their signature move and it all but guaranteed them a goal. This time was no different. The crowd reaction was a little tentative. No one appeared to want to get their hopes up too early. When John Bradley dodged the girls and went for goal the Chasers were already busy planning their next move.

"Let's step it up a little!" Angelina shouted from somewhere above Alicia.

"Porskoff Ploy!" Katie shouted. She was clearly having fun.

Alicia was actually enjoying herself as well. For once it didn't matter if she made a mistake. The girls began to drift into formation for the Porskoff Ploy as Bradley released the Quaffle. It was then that the miraculous happened. Ron dove to his left and managed to stop the Quaffle. He deflected it upwards then caught it. For a second he stared at the bright red ball in his hand as if he didn't know how it had got there.

"RON!" Angelina screeched, shooting off towards him and waving her arm.

Ron threw the Quaffle to her, a good strong pass it was too. The Ravenclaw team was a little stunned and Angelina had a head start. She didn't need the other girls to help her out this time. She had a pretty clear run to the Ravenclaw posts and she beat the frazzled Keeper without much trouble. The crowd erupted, their hopes high that they might be about to witness a competitive game of Quidditch.

"Reckon that was a fluke?" Alicia asked Katie.

"Dunno but check out Ronnie."

Alicia peered over her shoulder. Ron was sitting up much straighter on his broom, his gaze fiercely focussed on the proceedings. He reminded her of Oliver at that moment. Her heart rose. The entire team knew that all Ron needed was a little confidence.

"We could win this," Alicia said, the disbelief in her voice undisguised.

Katie flew level with her as Timothy Chambers advanced up the pitch with the Quaffle. She grinned wildly. "I smell Porskoff in the air."

Alicia winked and they took off to intercept Chambers before he could get near goal. Together they managed to steal the Quaffle. Katie was in possession so Alicia hovered around below her and waited for the pass that she knew would come. And come it did. All Alicia had to do was duck a Bludger and fool the Keeper. He managed to get his fingertips to the Quaffle but he didn't deflect it enough and it sailed through the hoop.

The crowd went wild again. They loved seeing the girls perform difficult plays like that. None of the other Hogwarts Chasers were in tune with each other enough for it to work. You had to be able to read your teammate's body language. For instance, no one but Alicia and Angelina would know that when Katie dropped her shoulders slightly she was about to pass the Quaffle.

As Alicia received congratulatory thumps from the girls, her eyes teared up again. She was never going to have a closer friendship with anyone in the world. Sure, she'd make friends but it wouldn't be the same. She blinked to clear her vision and immersed herself back in the game. There was no point dwelling on things that couldn't be changed.

The tempo of the game lifted. The Ravenclaw team was desperate to find out if Ron's save had been a fluke and the Gryffindor team was desperate to score goals in case the save had been a one-off. Ron made three or four brilliant saves in a row and the girls managed to score another two goals. Unfortunately, when Gryffindor had a comfortable lead of fifty to ten, Ron did fold under the pressure for a while. The Ravenclaw Beaters peppered him with Bludgers, which no one had really bothered to do before. He was busy dodging these projectiles when Davies took a quick shot. The Quaffle narrowly scraped inside the left hoop.

The Slytherins, who had been stunned into silence, quickly began to sing 'Weasley is our King'. Ron's shoulders slumped and so did Alicia's. Andrew and Jack lost their control of the Bludgers again. So, the Chasers had to duck errant Bludgers _and_ struggle against a rejuvenated Ravenclaw team. Sensing that their run had ended, the girls lost their pizzazz. Ron missed three goals in a row and the Slytherin crowd went in for the kill.

"NO! I'm not going to let this game slip away whilst we still have a chance of winning!" Angelina shouted over the choruses of 'Weasley is our King'. Her next words were drowned out and Alicia and Katie frowned up at her and shrugged. Angelina's face tightened into a look of steely resolve. She slapped her hand over her heart.

That was the signal for Olly's Ally-oop. Katie pressed her hand to her chest and turned to Alicia. Without hesitating, Alicia repeated the gesture. It felt strange. She and Oliver had come up with the signal back when they had been a couple. At the time it had been a fun way to flaunt their relationship under the noses of their unsuspecting teammates. She hadn't thought about Oliver in such a long time, Alicia realised. She felt her heart thump against her rib cage and her stomach clenched.

Angelina swooped off to punch the Quaffle out of Bradley's arms. As soon as she had the ball secured, the girls formed up on her. Alicia flew above Angelina and to the left; Katie flew below Angelina and to the right. They flew in that diagonal line for a count of twenty then began to change positions. Alicia dropped so that she was level with Katie and they were flying in a triangle with Angelina at the apex. She could theoretically pass to either of the girls from that position. The opposing Chasers were trying to pick which way she would pass when the formation changed again. Davies slashed at the empty area of air that Angelina had occupied a second ago.

As it was, Angelina had dropped and inverted their triangle. Now came the hard part. So far it had been simple formation flying like the Hawkeshead, now they had to get their timing perfect. Angelina tossed the ball up towards Katie and all the Ravenclaw Chasers converged on her. None of them noticed Alicia come swooping in and intercept the pass. It appeared that she had intercepted one of her own team's passes. Of course, it had been planned that way. They formed a triangle again, this time with Katie at the apex.

The crowd was watching in confused silence. Even Ginny and Cho were looking on. Poor Lee was also having trouble following the action and had to settle for just for saying, "Wow!" and "Whoa!" every so often. It was obviously some sort of set play but no one knew what exactly it was. It seemed to be some sort of Hawkeshead/Wollongong Shimmy/Porskoff hybrid. Spectacular, to say the least.

As the Ravenclaw team dove towards Alicia, Angelina weaved in between her and Katie. Alicia faked a pass to Angelina then really passed to Katie as she weaved in between her and Angelina. Katie tossed the ball up towards Angelina, but again Alicia intercepted the pass.

The whole thing was a scarlet blur to the Ravenclaw Keeper who began to pray to every deity he could think of. As if the Gryffindor Chasers weren't scary enough without executing some complicated play. Ron was holding his breath at the other end of the pitch. He was motionless in front of his posts, which he shouldn't be doing. Angelina had told him to keep moving around, but he was too amazed. He knew the girls were good Quidditch players but he'd never seen them do anything like this, not even alone at training.

Angelina trailed below Alicia and Katie, who were playing a coy game of piggy-in-the-middle with the Ravenclaw Chasers. At one point a Bludger came whizzing towards Katie, but thankfully she managed to perform a Sloth Grip Roll. Angelina let out a sigh of relief. They couldn't lose the Quaffle when they were so close to pulling off the play. When Alicia crossed her ankles beneath her broomstick Angelina knew it was time. That was the final signal. It was time for the Ally-oop part of Olly's Ally-oop.

Alicia, Angelina and Katie took off at exactly the same moment. The timing here had to be perfect. This was the part they'd had trouble with at practice all those years ago. They flew towards a single point in the sky, just outside the scoring circle. Everyone knew only one Chaser could be inside the circle at a time. Would it be Alicia or Katie? They maintained their considerable speed and headed straight for each other. They were going to collide!

Half the crowd shut their eyes, whilst the other half swore, gasped or shrieked. The two Chasers missed each other by inches. Alicia let go of the Quaffle just as she and Katie passed each other. Angelina came shooting up between them like a bullet and seized the Quaffle. Somehow the girls had managed to avoid a three-way collision and pass the Quaffle all in the same movement. The Ravenclaw Keeper hardly had time to move as Angelina took her shot seconds after receiving the pass. The ball sailed cleanly through the centre hoop.

People were on their feet in the stands. The Ravenclaw team members were shaking their heads in reluctant admiration. Hogwarts hadn't seen anything like that in decades and it would be years before they saw it again. It was a true sign that the three Chasers had outgrown Hogwarts. They were a step above every other Quidditch player at the school.

Ron's mouth was hanging open. He didn't know it at the time, but he was witnessing a piece of history. Angelina, Alicia and Katie would never perform Olly's Ally-oop together again and it wouldn't even be done properly in a Hogwarts game again. It was too dangerous and intricate to be done by Chasers who only had an arbitrary connection. Within weeks, however, professional teams would pick it up. When the origin of the move was uncovered it would forever be known as Olly's Ally-oop, ensuring that Oliver Wood's name would go down in the Quidditch history books.

Alicia's face split into a grin as Angelina and Katie swept past her. The ovation lasted a good while and the euphoria took just as long to wear off for the girls. They were on such an emotional high that they almost forgot they were still in the midst of a close Quidditch game. As a result, Chambers got a little head start on them and got into range of the Gryffindor goals. A half-hearted rendition of 'Weasley is our King' started up but Ron stood his ground. Chambers was jinking and weaving to try and put him off.

Chambers shot and Ron dove. He took both hands off his broom and lunged. He caught the Quaffle and rolled in mid-air. When he'd righted himself he tossed the Quaffle towards Katie and clutched his broom handle with white knuckles. Ron had never done such a daring move. He could have fallen off his broom! Seeing the Chasers pull off the Ally-oop had been enough motivation. He wanted to be remembered too. He wanted people to stand up and cheer him. Hell, he wanted a move named after him!

It was academic from then on. Ron saved a string of shots and the girls scored three in a row. Ravenclaw slowly lost control. They made desperate snatches at the Quaffle and their Bludgers all went wayward. The score was ninety-fifty when Ginny and Cho suddenly dove. Cho had the faster broom and was ahead slightly. Ginny was not about to lose the game after the Chasers and her brother had done such a great job. She moved aside so she was no longer caught in Cho's slipstream. Thinking of Harry, she pressed herself to her broom and jostled the older girl slightly. Cho's outstretched hand wavered and she missed the Snitch. Ginny didn't.

The Chasers found each other instinctively and floated in a crying huddle for a long time. No one said anything; it wouldn't have been heard over the crowd anyway. Things were chaotic. The girls landed haphazardly and were met by their teammates. There was a lot of confused kissing and hugging done. Angelina seized Ron and refused to let him, which he didn't seem to mind much.

"I can't believe that move you guys did!" Ginny exclaimed, her arms around Alicia and Katie.

"We can't either," Katie admitted, her face beginning to ache from smiling so much.

"I can't believe that Ron made all those brilliant saves!" Angelina interjected. She squeezed Ron gratefully and he blushed with pleasure. People were beginning to run onto the pitch now.

"I don't really know how I managed to make all those saves," Ron said, his voice hoarse. "I only know that during the game I realised two things. When I made that first save against Bradley I decided I could do it again if I tried hard enough. Then I kind of lost it obviously. After you girls did that insane move I realised I had to step up as well. I couldn't let you girls leave without winning the Quidditch Cup once more."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Angelina placed half a dozen little kisses on Ron's face. Alicia and Katie did the same and he all but glowed. Ginny knew that it wasn't so much that three pretty girls had kissed him; it was that the entire school had seen them do it. Thankfully, the crowd drew Ron away before he could get the girls to kiss him again.

As the team made its way towards the presentation stage, Ginny sidled up to Angelina and slipped a piece of parchment into her palm. "It's from Fred. He told me to give it to you after the game."

Angelina thanked Ginny then unfolded the parchment. It read:

_Angel,_

_I'm writing this the night before I leave. It's after we…well, you know what we did. I realised I wouldn't be able to see you or send you a letter on game day. I don't want some slimy Slytherin reading our private correspondence. I'm writing two versions of this letter in case the miraculous happens and you actually win the Cup. I hope you're reading the congratulations letter._

_CONGRATULATIONS! _

_If you're reading this letter you must have won. I knew you could do it. No one else could have pulled it off. You won the Cup with a reserve-standard Quidditch team. You're brilliant, Angelina. I always knew you were. When I see you I expect a detailed account of the game. Well, I don't suppose we'll actually be in the mood to do a lot of talking when we see each other next._

_Love you._

_Fred._

Angelina bit her lip to stop herself bursting into tears and refolded the letter carefully. She slipped it down the front of her robes so that is nestled over her heart.

"There are my girls!" Lee shouted, elbowing his way through the crowd. He reached Angelina and swept her into a hug. She clung to him, thinking of Fred.

"Give us a go," Alicia complained, tugging at Angelina.

Lee gladly hugged and kissed all three of them. He took charge of them and propelled them through the crowd, slapping away the hands of any male students who got too grabby. Angelina, Alicia and Katie joined the rest of their team on the stage. Umbridge was standing off to the side and frowning in disapproval. She obviously didn't want to present the Cup to the Gryffindor team. Angelina marched over to the table and snatched the Cup herself. She held it up in the air and the horde of students responded with a cheer.

"Say something," Lee urged, shoving his magical megaphone towards Angelina. She handed the Cup over to Andrew and Jack and took the megaphone.

She hadn't expected to win so she hadn't planned any kind of speech. "I'd like to thank my wonderful team. No one thought we could do it. Some people didn't seem to want us to win at all."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at this and Alicia clutched Angelina's arm to warn her that she was walking a fine line. She didn't fancy attending one of Umbridge's torture sessions/detentions so she backed off. She still wanted to say something to show that they hadn't capitulated. She glanced at Ron out of the corner of her eye. What better way to annoy Umbridge than to throw the success of Ron Weasley in her face?

"I just have one more thing to say." Angelina grabbed Ron's arm and raised it into the air. "WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

"He didn't let the Quaffle in!" Ginny added, leaning towards the megaphone.

Katie threw Ron's other arm in the air. "Weasley can save anything!"

"He never leaves a single ring!" Alicia shouted.

The Beaters jumped up and down. "That's why Gryffindors all sing…"

"WEASLEY IS OUR KING!" the team screamed in unison.

xxxxx

No one was prepared for June. It came out of nowhere and threw the fifth and seventh years into a panic. Anyone who dared to disturb a studying student was promptly yelled at. Even the students like Hermione and Alicia, who were more than prepared, could be found engaged in frantic cramming sessions. Katie continually pointed out to Alicia that her NEWTs results were hardly going to matter.

"Well, it still won't look good if I get a 'P' in anything, will it?" Alicia said tartly. She slammed her Transfiguration book shut and turned to her breakfast. Not that she could eat anything anyway.

It was the morning before their exams were to start. Fifth and seventh years were reading books at each of the house tables. Food was being left untouched.

"Don't know what all the fuss is about," Lee said, taking some bacon from Katie's plate.

"Nice try, Lee," Angelina said. "We all saw you secretly studying in the corner of the common room last night. You're just as freaked out as everyone else."

"Keep your voice down," he hissed, looking around. "No one else needs to know that. People look up to me now that Fred and George have left, you know."

"Of course they do, sweetheart," Katie cooed, not looking up from her Charms book.

At the mention of Fred and George, Angelina and Alicia slipped back into quiet contemplation. Alicia had been doing quite well since the Quidditch final. She'd become so absorbed in her studies that she'd barely spared George a thought. Ok, so she might have had a few dreams about him, but that was entirely the fault of her unconscious mind. She hadn't _meant_ to have a dream where George showed up at her room the night before graduation.

Angelina had been doing quite well considering the circumstances. Before the Quidditch final she had been in the habit of thinking about Fred a few times a day. Since reading his letter after the game and beginning to count down the days till their meeting, Angelina would think about him every ten or so minutes, which had alarmed her at first. She had shared the problem with the girls and Lee and they helped her realise that it wasn't bad for her to think about Fred.

In short, Alicia was trying not to think about George and Angelina was indulging in her daydreams about Fred. She was having one such daydream about their reunion when the Inquisitorial Squad entered with handfuls of letters. This was how the mail arrived every morning since Umbridge had ordered that all incoming and outgoing mail was to be checked.

Warrington approached the group and held out two letters to Alicia. She scowled at him and tried to grab her letters, but he withdrew them and smirked nastily. "Not so fast, Spinnet. I thought you were dating one of those dirty Weasley twins."

Angelina snapped out of her reverie upon hearing this comment. She was halfway out of her seat before Alicia put a restraining arm on her shoulder. Alicia calmly stood up and extended her hand towards the Slytherin. "It's none of your business who I date. Give me my letters."

"You're seeing this guy as well, then?" Warrington asked, cocking an eyebrow. "You're more of a bad girl than I ever thought you were."

"No one knows what you're talking about, Warrington." Lee stood up and glared across the table at him. "Give her the letters and get lost."

"Shagging the commentator as well?" Warrington sneered. He laughed as Alicia turned pink then handed her the letters. He continued on his way and tossed a wink back over his shoulder.

"What was he on about? Who does he think you're dating?" Angelina asked.

"I bet it's a letter from George," Katie said wistfully, her eyes glinting at the romantic thought of a reconciliation letter.

Alicia looked down at the letters in her hand. Both had been carelessly torn open. The first one was from the Daily Prophet. The second envelope bore her name across the front of it in dark blue ink. She recognised the messy handwriting immediately.

"Christ!" she gasped.

"He writes you letters?" Lee asked.

"No, idiot. It's from _Oliver_."

"Christ," Lee muttered in agreement.

"What do you reckon he wants?" Angelina asked cautiously, noting the apprehensive look on her friend's face.

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Alicia took a deep breath to steady herself. She sat back in her seat and opened the Daily Prophet letter first. Her eyes skimmed through it quickly and grew wider with every word. "Guys, I just got my first assignment," she said shakily.

"And?"

"And I'm going to Sydney! I'm going to Australia!"

The girls and Lee cheered and whooped along with her, garnering many dirty looks from studying students. As soon as they'd all calmed down, Alicia told them the rest of the news, which wasn't as great.

"There are quite a few international friendly matches being played in the next few weeks. Australia's playing a European team and they've decided that we're going to cover that one. It says I have to go meet everyone in Leeds as soon as school is finished. I have to catch a train straight there from Hogsmeade."

"What?" Katie demanded. "Does that mean you won't be on the Hogwarts Express with us?"

Alicia nodded solemnly. "I'm only in Leeds for a day then I catch a Portkey to Australia."

That sobered everyone up. There wouldn't be time for any parties or long goodbyes. In a month they would have to part and Alicia doubted that she would be back before Christmas. In fact, she would be lucky if she made it back to England then. All indications were that her first year as a reporter was going to be a hectic one.

Alicia let this sink in for her friends and opened Oliver's letter. She hadn't heard from him since his disastrous Hogsmeade visit last year. She couldn't imagine what he wanted all of a sudden. His writing was harried and the ink was smudged in places. He'd either been in a hurry or very excited when he wrote it.

_Alicia,_

_The Quidditch world is buzzing. News of what you and the girls did in the final is being circulated. Some scouts from various clubs were there and they were all immensely impressed. I can't believe you three pulled off the Ally-oop. I've been asked about it dozens of times._

_Oh, I left out the formalities. Sorry. How are you? Things are great with me. Hope the others are good. I've made it on the Scottish national team! We're playing a friendly match against Australia next month. I was literally just handed an itinerary of our visit a few minutes ago. Can you imagine my surprise when I saw that I had an interview scheduled with J. Lennox and A. Spinnet?_

_I wish you had told me you got a job with the Prophet. I'm really happy for you, but a little disappointed that you didn't let me know earlier. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. I bet it'll be nice for you to see a friendly face in Sydney. We'll definitely have to meet and catch up before the interview. Will George be with you?_

_I hope things have been going well for you. I've been waiting to hear from you for so long. I'd have written sooner myself, but we left things a little oddly last time and I didn't know how things stood between us. I hope you don't hold any of what happened against me._

_Oliver._

P.S. Tell Ang and Katie that they'll be able to play for any team of their choice after what happened at the final.

Alicia cleared her throat crisply and tucked the letter back inside the envelope. So Oliver wrote her a letter. So Oliver was going to be in Sydney. So she would have to see him whether she wanted to or not.

No big deal. Nothing to worry about.

Despite this attempt at nonchalance, Alicia's mind went slightly crazy and all she could see for a moment was flashes of herself alone with Oliver. A picnic on the Quidditch pitch. The World Cup. The shower.

"Everything all right?" Angelina asked.

Alicia looked up to find that all of her friends were staring at her curiously. "It's fine. Oliver just wanted to let me know that he's going to be in the Scottish team that's playing Australia."

Lee shrugged and began to butter a piece of toast. "I guess that's why the Prophet is choosing to cover that particular game. Tell him I said hi."

Katie and Angelina were less willing to accept that everything was fine. They had seen how pale Alicia had become. Katie was about to enquire further when Draco Malfoy suddenly interrupted the group. He wordlessly threw a letter at Angelina then walked off.

"Dirty little ferret," Lee said, spraying Katie's book with toast crumbs and making her elbow him.

"Finally," Angelina said, ripping the letter out of the envelope. "It took her long enough to reply."

"Your mother?" Katie guessed.

"Yeah." Angelina fell silent as she began to read what her mother had written about her moving out with Fred. It didn't take her long to read considering the letter was short. All it said was:

Darling- 

_You wouldn't believe how hard it is being the wife of a successful businessman. Things are non-stop! I found your letter under a pile of old magazines just yesterday. It completely slipped my mind. I'll have all of your things sent over to Greg's little flat the day after you leave school._

_Your mother._

Angelina turned the piece of parchment over. That was it. That was all her mother had to say to her. And who the hell was Greg? She could have at least bothered to get the name of her daughter's boyfriend right, Angelina thought bitterly.

"What'd she say?" Katie asked.

Angelina scrunched the letter up in her fist. "She doesn't care that I'm moving out with Fred. I have a feeling I would have just got in the way of her manicures and cucumber sandwiches."

No one said anything. At this point Alicia would normally have interjected with a reassuring comment. As it was, she was having trouble getting the image of a certain ex-Quidditch captain out of her mind.

xxxxx

The best thing that anyone could say about the NEWTs was that they were over quickly. The student body was quite divided over whether they were hard or not. The good news overall was that no one had suffered a nervous breakdown. The very last exam for the seventh years was practical Charms. Alicia was the last of the group to be called so the other three waited outside in the Entrance Hall for her. When she finished she made her way slowly towards the back of the Great Hall.

As Alicia headed for the doors, she felt herself grow lighter with every step. Layers and layers of build up fell away. Years of work and worry disappeared as she opened the doors. The slate was wiped clean. She felt shiny and new.

When she pushed open the door, Lee and the girls came flying out of nowhere. Lee picked her up and spun her around as Angelina and Katie squealed. The few students who were waiting to be called gave them dirty looks. The group didn't notice that there was anyone else left in the world as they laughed and cheered.

"Oh!" Angelina suddenly exclaimed, wriggling out of the four-way hug. "We have to go do it!"

"Do what?"

"Something we've never done. Come on!"

Angelina turned and headed for the front doors. It was a mark of their excitement that the others followed without question. All four of them broke into a run outside. It was a warm, pleasant day and the very air itself smelt of freedom and new horizons. Hogwarts had never seemed so green or alive. The Gryffindors kept running though they quickly became breathless with laughter and exhilaration.

Angelina stopped at the shore of the lake and immediately began to pull off her shoes and socks. Katie squealed in excitement and stripped off her school robes.

"Not in the lake, guys," Alicia protested.

"Afraid?" Lee asked as he loosened his tie.

"Of course I'm afraid. There's a reason why we've never gone swimming in the lake before. Have you all forgotten that there's a giant squid and a bunch of Merpeople living in there?"

"Look, you can either take your robes and shoes off or we can throw you in fully clothed," Angelina said as she dropped her socks and began to unbutton her robes.

"You guys know I can't swim very well," Alicia said nervously.

"You'll be fine. If anything happens I'm sure the squid will give you mouth-to-mouth." Katie giggled as Alicia glared at her. "Do squids even have mouths?"

"They have these ugly beak things," Lee replied, kicking off his shoes.

"So there you go, Leesh, you get beak-to-mouth resuscitation. What's not to love?" Angelina asked rhetorically.

Having discarded their shoes, socks, robes and ties, Angelina and Katie ran down wearing only their skirts and blouses and waded into the water to waist-depth. Alicia stood stoically on the shore beside Lee. There was no way she was going in that cold, deep water. When Lee suddenly seized her and threw her over his shoulder she screamed all the way down to the water. He went far enough for the water to lap at his chest and Alicia's knees, which caused her to thrash about.

"I'll never speak to you again if you drop me!" she threatened.

"Drop her," Angelina and Katie both said.

Lee did so with a triumphant laugh. Alicia screamed again and there was a loud splash. She found her footing and surfaced, swiping water from her face. The glares she gave her friends could have melted ice.

"I can't believe you guys did that to me!"

"Consider it your going away present," Katie said, trying to keep a straight face.

Alicia peeled a strand of wet hair from her face. "_Present_? My shoes are completely ruined!"

"Lighten up," Angelina advised. Alicia opened her mouth and Angelina promptly splashed a good deal of water in her face.

"Blrgh!" Alicia coughed and spluttered. "I drank some of that! I drank some of the _lake_ water! Thank you very much."

Lee splashed some more water at her. "For Merlin's sake, Spinnet! School's over forever and you're going to Australia soon. Let go for once."

Alicia eventually got fed up and began to splash back. Soon everyone was squealing and laughing. The group was gradually joined by more and more seventh year students and Alicia actually took Lee's advice. She let go of all her worries about her future and let herself have fun. Just before dinner, Umbridge showed up, having been tipped off by seventh year Inquisitorial Squad members, and put an end to the impromptu celebration. The four Gryffindors weren't deterred though. They simply moved their party to the girls' room and ate dinner there and sat up all night talking.

They were still awake when the news of the commotion outside filtered through. It was Ginny Weasley who started banging on the door at around one o'clock. Lee, who happened to be closest to the door, yanked it open to reveal the youngest Weasley.

"Hey, Gin, great timing. The girls and I were about to start a game of spin the bottle."

"He's lying," Alicia said quickly.

"It was actually Alicia's idea," Lee said in a loud whisper. "She's secretly wanted me for ages."

Alicia stomped over to the door and shoved Lee aside. "Yeah? Well, I'm telling Fred and George that you propositioned their little sister. What's wrong, Ginny?"

The younger girl fought a smirk. "Er, I don't really know what's wrong. The common room's filling up rather quickly though. I figured since you were the senior Gryffindor prefect you'd want to come down and find out what's going on."

There was a thump in the background as Angelina rolled off her bed. The reaction from the others was much the same. So many horrible things had happened lately that everything seemed to be snowing balling out of control and getting worse and worse. First Cedric's death, You-Know-Who's return, Umbridge's arrival, a mass breakout from Azkaban, Fred and George's departure, Dumbledore's disappearance…now this. Whatever it was.

The four of them hurried down the stairs after Ginny. They found out from Dean and Seamus that Hagrid had been sacked and McGonagall had been callously attacked. Lee was most shaken by it all. He kept blaming himself for what happened with Hagrid getting blamed for the Nifflers. Katie went up to his room with him and Alicia and Angelina stayed in the common room till everyone else went up to bed.

The mood the next morning was very sombre in Gryffindor Tower. Everyone knew that they had no Deputy headmistress, no head of house, no one to keep Umbridge in check. The fifth years had their last exam and everyone else was in class so the seventh years had the common room to themselves. Lee was still fretting about what had happened.

"It's not your fault," Angelina assured him for the tenth time.

Lee shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face. "I think I ought to go tell Umbridge that I was the one who put the Nifflers in her office."

"I won't let you do that," Katie said fiercely, taking hold of his arm. "God only knows what she'd do to you this time around.

"But I still can't let an innocent man take the blame for something I did."

"Katie's got a point. Umbridge now has the power to expel you, Lee. You're not leaving this common room. We'll even put you in a full-body bind if we have to," Alicia added.

Lee sighed, realising that the girls wouldn't even think twice about doing it. "You know, none of this would have happened if Fred and George hadn't left. I wish they thought about other people before they made stupid decisions."

"Wait a minute," Angelina said, her voice gentle but with a distinct edge. "They couldn't have known anything like this was going to happen."

"I guess not," Lee agreed softly.

Katie put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "They still shouldn't have left you here by yourself."

"He's hardly by himself." Angelina went over and sat on Lee's other side. "Anyway, who needs those two when you've got us three?"

"Well, you girls certainly smell a lot nicer and have better table manners."

Katie laughed in agreement. "I bet the twins will be sad that they missed out on that swim in the lake with us."

"They'll probably cry when they realise they missed out on Chasers in wet shirts."

Alicia watched her friends from her armchair. She liked the moments like this. Amidst the confusion and fear they were still able to laugh with each other. How much longer could they keep it up for?

"What are we going to do if it starts?" Alicia asked quietly, voicing her own worries and ruining the happy mood.

"If what starts?" Katie asked.

"The second war with Voldemort."

"I think that's a matter of when, not if," Angelina said.

Katie shivered and tightened her grip on Lee. "A war. Who's going to actually fight You-Know-Who? It's not like we have an army."

"Yeah. Who's really going to stand against him? Harry, Ron and Hermione? They're going to need help," Lee said.

That was something Alicia had been worrying about lately as well. You-Know-Who had his Death Eaters behind him. Who did Harry and Dumbledore have behind them? A sudden thought popped into Alicia's head.

_The Order_.

She'd been preoccupied with so many things in the last few months that she hadn't been able to get to the bottom of it. All she knew was that the Weasleys were heavily involved and that Erica had chosen not to be a part of it. To confuse things further, her mother also seemed to know about the Order. Her mother was certainly against what You-Know-Who, but she had never been vocal or passionate about it.

"There are people willing to fight him," Alicia said firmly. The others glanced at her questioningly. "I _know_ they're out there. Harry and Dumbledore won't be alone."

"Well, I'll be there."

Silence followed Angelina's statement. No one else made a move to volunteer themselves for the war. This naturally annoyed Angelina. "Oh, come on! You're all going to sit back and let other people fight for your freedom?"

"None of us know how to fight," Lee pointed out. "We'd be picked off one by one."

Katie nodded fervently in agreement. "He's right, Ang. The stuff we learnt in the DA won't help much against Death Eaters. We'd be killed."

"So we just sit back and do nothing?" Angelina snapped.

Alicia began to wish she hadn't introduced the topic. This was all too reminiscent of the fight she'd had with George. Now Angelina was claiming that she was going to do exactly the same thing. As much as Alicia admired their bravery, she questioned their intentions. Jumping into something without being prepared was typical of Angelina, but she'd expected George to be a little more levelheaded about it all.

"I'll fight if Lee does," Katie offered tentatively.

Lee gave her a sharp look. "You will not. If I end up getting into this confrontation then I go alone. If something happened to you I'd never be able to live with myself."

"But if something happens to you I'll at least be there with you."

Lee pulled away from Katie, looking a little taken aback. "Look, there's no need for either of us to go making rash decisions."

Angelina and Alicia had realised they were eavesdropping on a very private conversation between the couple, so they crept away. Lee and Katie hardly noticed.

"Technically this war could start any day now," Katie persisted, her cheeks turning pink in her exasperation. "Don't you think we should spend as much time together as possible?"

"That's what I've always thought! Bloody hell, I thought you realised that!"

"Ah. That must be why you wanted to break up with me before. You wanted to spend more time with me. Right. That's male logic for you."

Lee's mouth fell open. "What are you talking about? When have I ever wanted to break up with you?"

"I did it before you could do it!"

"Oh my God," Lee hissed, his eyes as wide as saucers. "We are quite possibly two of the stupidest people in the world."

"Speak for yourself, Jordan."

Lee seized her hands. "That's it. We're going upstairs to fix everything."

"Why? I don't want to go up there," Katie complained.

"Keep your mouth closed this time," he said, pulling her up.

"Lee, I don't-"

"_Not a word_."

Katie threw a confused look at Angelina and Alicia as Lee pulled her across the common room. They went upstairs to his room, which was fairly clean now that there was only one inhabitant. Lee began to rummage around under in his bed and Katie waited patiently for as long as she could. That was all of about thirty seconds.

"All right. What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm looking for something. Christ. Where did I put it?"

Katie sighed. "Let me help you look for whatever it is then."

"No!" came the muffled reply. "Go over to the window and be quiet."

She hmphed and flounced over to the window. Just when things were looking up, Lee had to start acting like a nutter again. The last time he'd started acting weird they had broken up. Katie looked out over the grounds, admiring how blue the sky was and how green the grass was. She'd have to let Alicia know that it was a beautiful day to take pictures.

"Katie?"

When she turned around she almost stepped over Lee, who was kneeling behind her. "Lord, are you trying to make me trip over?"

"Er, no."

Katie frowned down at him. "Didn't find what you were looking for? Can we go back down to the girls now?"

"Not yet." Lee raised the arm that had been hanging by his side. He opened his fist to reveal a small box.

Katie's eyes lit up. "You bought me jewellery!"

Lee nodded and opened the velvet box. Nestled inside was a gold ring with a small but beautifully cut diamond. Katie gasped and took a step backwards. "You can't give me something like that. It's way too much. Diamond rings aren't just given as gifts."

Lee smiled gently. "I'm not just giving this to you as a gift. It's a promise from me."

"A promise of what?"

"Kate, I'm on one knee at the moment."

"I know and it's starting to bother me because I have to…look…down." Katie put one hand over her mouth as the other grasped the windowsill for support.

"Katie Patricia Bell-"

"Dear God."

"Shh. Let me get through this." Lee cleared his throat and extended the ring towards her. "Katie Patricia Bell, will you marry me?"

Katie began to shake and to cry and just fall apart in general. Lee didn't know what that meant but he let her go and watched hopefully for a sign. Katie turned her back to him and sobbed rather loudly.

"Katie? I need _something_, sweetheart, my knee is getting sore. Yes or no?"

"Why?" she asked, her voice weak and strangled.

"Why not?"

"That's not a reason to get married."

"I know. I was only kidding. If you turn around I'll tell you why I did it."

"Close the box first. I can't look at the ring again."

Lee shut the box with a snap. It probably wasn't a good sign that she couldn't bear to look at the ring. "Ok. You can turn around."

Katie did so slowly, wiping her eyes. "Get up, too."

He got to his feet as his heart sank. Things didn't seem to be going well. This wasn't at all like he'd originally planned it. "This wasn't a spontaneous event. Well, that much is probably obvious because I already had the ring. Oh God, it's all wrong."

"How long has this been going on?"

Lee took her by the hand and led her to his bed. "It's always been you, Katie. You must know that by now. After what happened to Cedric I had to rethink everything. I realised with things the way they are right now I couldn't afford to wait anymore. I'd marry you eventually anyway, but I can't take the risk that something will happen to either of us."

Katie bit her lip, her mind churning over what he had said. "But – but wouldn't it be better for us to wait till it's all over?"

"I felt that way at first, but there's really no guarantee that everyone is going to get through this war. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want the world to know it."

"Really?" she asked softly.

Lee nodded gently. "Of course. I was going to ask you the day you broke up with me. You said that you knew what I was going to say then you suddenly said that you didn't love me."

"That was a lie." Katie shuffled closer to them and blushed prettily. "May I see the ring again?"

Grinning, he opened the box and handed it to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," she sighed. "Where'd you get the money for it?"

"I didn't. That's my mother's engagement ring."

"Oh, Lee!" Katie squeaked. "I can't take your mother's ring!"

He shrugged. "It's not like I have a sister that she can give it to. The plan was always for the ring to go to the woman I want to marry. That's you, Little Bell."

Katie carefully took the shiny ring out of the box. "All those secret letters were about the ring and it was the package you got, right?"

"Yeah. It took my mother a while to realise how serious I am about doing this. I know I said it jokingly before, but why not? There's nothing stopping us from getting engaged."

"We wouldn't even have to get married straight away," Katie said, twisting the ring between her fingers and watching the diamond catch the light.

"You would get to choose any wedding date you want," Lee agreed.

A wedding. Katie's heart pounded with excitement. Something good amidst all of this death and mayhem did sound appealing. Lee was right about them getting married eventually. Why not now? Were they simply too young? Did age even matter?

Time stood still. Fate teetered on a knife's edge. The next words out of Katie's mouth were going to set a chain of events in motion that would end up being catastrophic to some, but heartbreaking to all.

"Yes, I'll marry you, Lee."

xxxxx

Katie didn't break the news to Angelina and Alicia straight away. She didn't even owl her family about it. She wanted to get the idea settled in her own mind first. There was no question that she wanted to marry Lee. She just wasn't quite sure if it was the right time. In the end it was the events at the Department of Mysteries and all that followed that clinched it. She decided that she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through her fingers. If something did happen in the war she'd never be able to live with herself. Everything was so uncertain that it was comforting to have something to hold onto and look forward to.

Anyway, now that she felt more certain of herself, Katie wanted to break it to the girls gently. They were due to leave Hogwarts in a few days so the Chasers had all begun to pack their belongings.

"How did we accumulate so much stuff?" Alicia asked, sitting on her suitcase in order to close it.

"I have about five times as much stuff as I had when I first arrived," Katie agreed, nibbling on some Honeydukes chocolate.

"At least I'll be leaving with one less thing," Angelina muttered.

Unfortunately the other two heard her loud and clear. "What are you leaving behind?"

"You guys wouldn't understand. Forget I said anything."

"No secrets," Katie said firmly.

"You probably don't want to know."

"All right, how many rules did you break?" Alicia asked suspiciously

"A couple, but that's not the point. You guys will freak out," Angelina said.

"No we won't. Just tell us what you're leaving behind."

Angelina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. It starts with v."

"Violin!" Katie guessed immediately.

Alicia shook her head slowly. "She never had one of those. A vegetable?"

"No. I bet it's a vest of some sort."

"Or a _vestibule_?"

"You two are morons. It has to with Fred, if you must know."

Alicia's worst fear was confirmed. She'd had an inkling of what it was early on, but had hoped she was mistaken. Unfortunately she wasn't. She stared at Angelina, who could only lower her gaze sheepishly.

Katie was a little slower on the uptake. "But you gained Fred, so it's not really a loss," she said, obviously confused.

"She shagged him," Alicia said bluntly, going back to her packing.

There was a gasp and a cough as Katie inhaled the last bit of her chocolate. Angelina slapped her on the back and watched as Alicia began to throw books into her trunk.

"Thanks for that, Leesh," she said sarcastically. "I was planning to break it to you both gently."

"When did it happen?" Katie asked between coughs. So much for her own startling news.

"The night before he left. We went to the Room of Requirements." Angelina marched over to Alicia, her arms folded defiantly. "And I don't care what you think of me. It was my idea and I have no regrets."

"I didn't say a word."

"Exactly. You won't even look at me! You think I'm some sort of scarlet woman, don't you? Well, I don't care if you do. It's my life and I can do what I want. I'm eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake! You might plan to be a virgin for the rest of your life, but I don't."

Alicia dropped her thick Potions book into her trunk with a thud. Despite this, she spoke calmly. "I'm not your mother, Angelina, you can't keep looking to me for disapproval."

"So you disapprove!"

"Do you _need_ my approval? If I say it's a bad idea will you never sleep with him again?" Alicia asked.

"I'd never do that to him."

"Then I don't see why you care so much about what I think." Alicia slammed her trunk shut and locked it. Angelina remained surprisingly silent. When Alicia turned she discovered that this was because she was crying. Real tears streamed down Angelina Johnson's face.

"You're my best friend. I – I hate disappointing you. I need you to back me up. I need to know I did the right thing," Angelina said through gritted teeth. She swiped angrily at the tears that she hated so much.

"You've never disappointed me. You never will, Angelina." Alicia smiled gently and handed her a tissue from her pocket. "You mystify me sometimes, buts that's only because you're so unbelievably strong and capable. You've always made good decisions. I don't get Fred sometimes, but I know that deep down he's a good guy. He's lucky to have you."

Angelina's braids flew as she shook her head. "No he's not. I only slept with him to make sure he kept away from other women. That's wrong, isn't it? I wanted to make sure he could only think about me."

Alicia put a hand on her wet cheek. "I know that isn't the only reason you did it. You love Fred – that's the bottom line."

"Yeah, I do. Yeah. God, it's so good to be able to talk about it."

"No details though. He's too much like a brother to me and it'd be weird. Maybe Katie will be willing to hear about it," Alicia said, hugging Angelina tightly. When she looked over her shoulder she found out why Katie had been so quiet. She too was crying. "Not you, too! What's going on around here?"

"I'm getting married!" Katie blubbered.

"Did she say _married_?" Angelina asked quietly, immediately wriggling out of the hug.

Alicia shrugged and the two of them went to sit by their friend. She threw herself across Angelina's lap and said, "There was a diamond ring and Lee was on the ground and he said my middle name. I didn't know what to do. I almost vomited on him. I almost vomited on my boyfriend! There was a diamond ring. His father gave it to his mother then Lee gave it to me."

"Um, ok. So Lee proposed?" Alicia asked.

"I said yes! I don't know why I said yes so quickly. I could have told him I needed time. Cedric _died_!"

Angelina stroked Katie's hair, her own tears forgotten. "What does he have to do with it?"

"It could have been Lee," she answered. "He said my middle name! He wants to be with me forever. Do you realise how long forever is?"

Alicia exchanged a confused glance with Angelina. "Are you feeling all right, Katie? I could go get you a nice relaxing potion from Madam Pomfrey."

Katie sat up, her hair and eyes wild. "I don't need a sedative! I need you guys to tell me that I'm doing the right thing! Should I really marry him?"

Angelina asked, "Well, do you love Lee?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry Lee?" Alicia asked.

"Yes."

"You did the right thing," Angelina and Alicia said in unison.

"But we're so young!"

"Age shouldn't matter in things like this," Angelina said honestly. It was something she had always believed. "You remember what Alicia just said to me? The same goes for you. You always make the right decisions and Lee is lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," Katie said earnestly as she wiped her face on her shirt. "I'm going to marry Lee Jordan," she said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, my little girls are growing up so fast," Alicia said, only half joking. The two of them seemed to have aged years in a matter of minutes.

"You aren't angry or disappointed?" Katie asked.

"Are we invited to the wedding?"

"Of course!"

"Then we are very happy for you," Angelina said decisively.

Katie grinned and put her arms around them. "I don't know what I'd do without you girls. Can believe that Trelawney was actually right about me leaving Hogwarts without a boyfriend. I have a _fiancé_!"

"Come on, show us this diamond ring then!"

Alicia cooed over the ring with Angelina. She giggled about some of Angelina's account of the meeting in the Room of Requirement. She kept up a brave face. Meanwhile, a heavy weight had settled in her stomach. Something was wrong with all of this. Both revelations had made her insides wither for some reason.

Could she really be disappointed or angry at what her friends had done? No. It was true that they were adults and could take care of themselves. It had to be something else, something like…with a start, Alicia realised that she was jealous of them.

She was the one leaving the country, yet she felt like the one being left behind.

xxxxx

The day before graduation was one of the oddest days of Alicia's young life. She felt uncomfortable in her own skin. For most of the morning she glided around the school, saying goodbye to teachers, ghosts and other students. Dumbledore and McGonagall had both returned so she spent time talking to them. It still felt weird. It was as if her body wasn't hers for the day. She watched from afar as she wandered the halls aimlessly. She hadn't even graduated yet, but she already didn't belong in Hogwarts anymore.

It was like being unable to fit into your favourite pair of jeans anymore. No matter how much you heave and gasp and jump, they never feel the same. Alicia knew that she had outgrown the school. The frightening thing was that she wasn't sure if she would ever find a place like it again. Was there another place in the world where she could truly belong?

She was sitting by the remains of Fred and George's swamp as she pondered this. Perhaps she didn't belong in the world at all. There could be no room for someone like her. People don't like bossy, stuck-up, condescending, self-righteous busybodies, she told herself. Still, that was who she was and she didn't know how to change. She couldn't change herself to fit in with what the world wanted any more than she could change the world to suit herself. Things simply didn't work that way.

The world's just going to have to take me as I am, she thought stubbornly.

Katie suddenly came skidding around the corner, disturbing her train of thought. "Alicia! What are you _doing_? Angelina and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

"What's wrong?"

"You gotta come see what we found!"

"What is it?" Alicia asked, getting to her feet wearily.

"Come and see for yourself! It's astonishing!"

Intrigued, Alicia hurried after the excitable blonde, who was now wearing her ring with pride. They went back to Gryffindor Tower and up to their bedroom. Alicia noticed that Angelina's bedside table had been inexplicably moved into the middle of the room. Angelina herself was kneeling and staring rapturously at the floor.

"Have you two been drinking?" Alicia asked seriously.

"Finally!" Angelina exclaimed. "I decided to move my bedside table to check that nothing had fallen behind it or slid under it. Come and see what I found!"

"If you dragged me up here to show me an old sock or a dead bug I'm going to be very angry." Alicia joined Angelina and stared at the wooden floor with her. It wasn't a sock or a bug, that was for sure. She had to get down on her hands and knees as well.

Something had been scratched into the hardwood floor. Alicia gasped as she read it.

Women of Gryffindor from 1519.

_Hereafter lie the names of the women who have passed before you. This room holds the memories, dreams and strengths of some of the Gryffindor women who have graduated. Add your names to this list and go safely into the world with eyes and heart open._

Beneath this blurb, at least a hundred names had been scratched into the wood. The names made Alicia's head spin. She recognised a few from History of Magic class. She'd never thought about it before, but Hogwarts had been around for a thousand years and millions of people had passed through. Thousands alone must have spent their seven years living in her very own dorm room.

"Oh my God," Alicia said, running her fingertips over the engravings. "There's almost half a century worth of history in this room."

"Not to mention the first half of the century," Katie said as she heaved aside Alicia's bedside table. "Just because their names aren't here doesn't mean they didn't leave their own special marks. There's more names over here!"

Angelina and Alicia hurried to join her. Here they recognised a few more historical women. Beneath Katie's bedside table they saw more recent names.

"Miranda Goshawk and Bathilda Bagshot," Angelina said, reading the names of the authors of The Standard Book of Spells and A History of Magic.

"McGonagall!" Alicia squealed, pointing to the name.

"Wow," Katie said lowly. Her eyes scanned the names below their Head of House. She saw a very familiar one. "Hey, it's my grandmother! See, Katherine Rolland? I'm named after her!"

"This is the coolest thing I've ever seen," Alicia said as she began to look for her own family members.

"There has to be more. These women ought to have graduated around fifty to sixty years ago." Angelina jumped up and looked around the room. Her eyes quickly fell upon the large chest of drawers that the three shared.

A quick levitation charm later and the drawers were out of the way, revealing more names. The very first one was Millicent Bagnold.

"The Minister for Magic before Fudge," Alicia said.

"My Aunt Becky!" Angelina cried happily.

Alicia looked for her own mother's name, but couldn't find it. She did, however, spot a name that made her heart leap. _Molly Prewett._

"Ang, Fred and George's mum stayed in our room."

Before Angelina could react to that, Katie squealed and grabbed her arm. "I can't believe it! She was in our room. She might have had my _bed_!"

"Who?"

"Lily Evans!"

"And who would that be?"

"Harry's mum, of course! Evans is her maiden name," Katie answered matter-of-factly.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "God, you _are_ a Potter-fancier."

"Shut up. She was a great woman and I'm honoured to have stayed in the same dorm room as her."

"Well, my mum isn't on here then," Alicia said with a sigh. "She would have been between Mrs Weasley and Harry's mum."

The three shuffled along, taking it in turns to read each name out loud. The very last name to be recorded made Alicia's eyes tear up. She really should have known that Erica would have been in this room, considering she graduated the year before they arrived.

"I don't think this is a coincidence," Angelina said as she got to her feet. She began to fish through her trunk in search of her Standard Book of Spells. "Look at all the great women we're following in the footsteps of. Writers, a deputy Headmistress, a Minister for Magic-"

"Mrs Potter and Mrs Weasley," Katie added.

"Our family," Alicia said, suddenly wishing that she could talk to her older sister.

Angelina flicked to the index of the book. "So we add our names and go into the world with open eyes and open hearts."

"If I do half of what any of these women did I'll be happy."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "We have a legacy to carry on. Generations of Gryffindor women are counting on us."

"We can do it." Angelina handed the book over. "I found an engraving spell. Let's do this."

One by one they added their names to the hundreds of other women. Alicia was last because they went alphabetically. She signed her name and looked up at her friends. "Do you realise what we're a part of? This goes further than Gryffindor women. It goes further than even Hogwarts women."

"Are you being philosophical?" Katie asked suspiciously.

Alicia ignored her and held out her forearm palm side up. "Think about the blood that runs in our veins. The _ancient magic_ that's in our blood. It goes further back than the creation of Hogwarts. I'm talking about the druids and the priestesses."

"The blood of Morgan le Fay," Angelina murmured, staring at the inside of her own wrist. "The ancient witches who practiced magic and risked their lives in the process. We owe it to them to be the best witches that we can possibly be."

Katie bit her lip hesitantly. "I was frightened of my magic at first."

Alicia put her around her. "My mum told me about my magic before I started at Muggle school. I ignored it for many years because I just wanted to fit in."

"I used to pray every night that my magic would begin to show. I desperately wanted to be a witch, not a Squib. I wanted to be important and special. I _didn't_ want to fit in," Angelina said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

They were quiet for a minute or so. Each was struggling to comprehend all they had before them. It was even harder for them to comprehend where they had come from. The magic of Morgan le Fay and Merlin was a world away from where they were that day. Still, each felt they had a bit of that greatness within them and they clung to it and squeezed it for all it was worth. Neither of them wanted to be the one who besmirched the remarkable legacy they were being trusted with.

"Do you think we're ready for the world?" Katie asked softly.

"Of course," Angelina said, smirking playfully, "but is the world ready for us? That's the real question."

xxxxx

The graduation was as grand as every other ceremony at Hogwarts. The whole thing was officiated by the Head Boy and Girl, who welcomed everyone then handed proceedings over to Dumbledore. The tone of his speech was unusually sombre.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the Hogwarts graduation ceremony. I can safely say that this batch of graduates is one of the best to come through the school in recent years. Unfortunately, this group has also suffered more than any graduates of recent years. Dear friends have departed, some by choice and another unwillingly," Dumbledore said, his eyes sweeping from the Gryffindors to the Hufflepuffs. "No matter what your NEWTs results are, you should all be proud just to be here. Right now you young adults are on a precipice. You will forever hold a special place in history.

"The return of Voldemort makes nothing a certainty anymore. The very fate of Hogwarts is unknown. Mark my words, the second war with Voldemort has begun. This time around the fight belongs to your generation. You were probably too young to remember what it was like before his defeat, but some of you still bear the scars. This time around you have the ability to make your own choices. As the most recent Hogwarts graduates you will be tempted by those who would wish to use you. Consider your options carefully," he said, eyes lingering on the Slytherins.

Alicia, who was sitting between Angelina and Lee, grasped their hands as Dumbledore spoke. He was all but asking them to go his side during the war. Of course, he didn't say it in so many words, but the request was there. He emphasised that it was a _choice._ Alicia didn't particularly feel like she had many choices at the moment.

Dumbledore continued, "Your teachers and I have endeavoured to give you as much knowledge as we could. You walk out of this school with educated, discerning minds. Use them well, my friends. Your lives will not be easy and the pain of this war will touch many of you. Do not build up your defences and forget to feel. Love is what will prevail through everything."

The twinkle that returned to the old headmasters eyes sent a ripple of faith through the seventh years. As long as they had Dumbledore to lead them they would be safe. Most of them would go into the world and do their best to prove to everyone that Dumbledore had given them the best education possible. Some would defend him to the death. Even those Slytherins who were destined to oppose him would harbour a secret sense of admiration for the great wizard.

Applause rang through the Great Hall and the Gryffindors were the first to jump to their feet. Just about everyone else followed suit. Alicia turned around to see that her mother had stood up and was dabbing at her eyes with a floral handkerchief. Beside her, Katie's parents and two of her brothers were on their feet and applauding heartily as well.

Dumbledore nodded gratefully and everyone sat back down. "Now I welcome Professor McGonagall to the podium to award the graduation certificates."

One by one the students were called up to the stage where they shook hands with a long line of teachers and were then handed scrolls of golden parchment by Dumbledore. After the certificates it came time to announce the recipient of the Founders' Award. This award was judged by the staff members and was given to the brightest of the year. The whispers were that it was between Alicia and a few others.

Angelina nudged Alicia, who turned slightly pink. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted the award at all. She would be required to give a little speech if she won it. For more than a year, George had been insisting that she would win it easily. Alicia's own confidence wavered regularly but George maintained his belief in her and was always there to encourage her. Without him she gave herself no chance.

She missed out on being Head Girl even when she was the favourite for the position so the same thing could theoretically happen with the Founders' Award. It would be a nice thing to have though. Her sister had won it in her time and Percy had, of course. It was a-

"Leesh!" Angelina hissed. "What are you waiting for? They called your name!"

Alicia blinked up at the podium. Dumbledore was smiling down at her. "Miss Spinnet, would you care to come up and collect your medallion?"

"Me?" Alicia squeaked.

"As far as I know you're the only Alicia Spinnet in the year," Katie whispered, leaning across Lee.

"Go on," Angelina urged.

Alicia slowly got to her feet shakily as people began to clap. Thankfully, she made it up onto the stage without tripping. Dumbledore shook her hand then placed the medal around her neck. She stared at it for a second. It actually had her name on it.

"Miss Spinnet will now say a few words."

Alicia almost declined. She looked out into the sea of faces briefly and stepped up to the podium. She felt the magic of a Sonorus spell wash over her and she cleared her throat.

"I'd just like to thank all of my teachers for helping to give me the best magical education in the world. I'd also like to give a special thanks to my family and friends for encouraging me in my studies. I wouldn't be up here without you." Alicia said all of this without looking up from her hands, which were grasping the podium for dear life. She had no idea what else to say. Even though she didn't look up, she felt the expectant eyes of everyone on her. For a second her gaze flickered up and she spotted a flash of red at the back of the Hall.

Deep down she knew it couldn't be George. There were plenty of other people in the world with red hair. Still, the sight strengthened her resolve. She looked out into the audience and sighed. "Look, we all know there's only one reason why I'm up here. This medallion has had Cedric Diggory's name on it ever since first year. He should be leading the ceremony with Meenal right now. He should be standing up here instead of me. I'm deeply honoured to be sharing this award with him."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Alicia could see Lee whistling and bouncing around in his seat as Katie covered her face in embarrassment. Fighting a giggle, Alicia continued. "I didn't expect to get this award at all. One person believed in me. He isn't here today, but this is dedicated to him as well. Thank you."

Alicia felt her face burn as she stepped away from the podium and made her way off the stage. She caught her mother's eye and flashed her a smile. Her friends greeted her with hugs and kisses. The Head Boy and Girl stood up to give the final speech.

"We entered this Hall seven years ago as eleven year olds. We naturally huddled together for protection," Mark began.

"We were all frightened and overawed. Some of us were even wet," Meenal said with a cheeky smile.

"I expressly told her not to mention that," Angelina said, ducking down in her seat as those around her chuckled.

"We came to Hogwarts as children, but we leave as adults. Friendships have been created that will last a lifetime. Identities were formed, dreams were realised and bonds were made."

Meenal added, "The memories that we will take away from school are priceless. On the way out of the Hall each of you will be given a yearbook full of pictures and stories. Keep them. Treasure them. Remember your time at Hogwarts. Remember Cedric Diggory. Remember the good and the bad. Remember everyone you met here because we'll all be great someday."

"See you all at the reunion in ten years!" Mark shouted. He pulled out his wand and raised it above his head. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers as the seventh years shot red, green, yellow and blue sparks from their wands. Lee jumped up onto his seat and began to sing the Hogwarts song at the top of his lungs. When everyone else joined in he pretended to conduct them with his wand.

"Can you believe I actually agreed to marry him?" Katie asked as she gazed up at Lee fondly.

"Absolutely," Alicia answered.

When Lee had finished making a spectacle of himself, the four made their way over to their families. Katie's parents met Lee's parents for the first time, which was an interesting moment. Even better was the once-over that Katie's brothers gave Lee.

"Got a good job?" asked Samuel, who was twenty-six and married.

"Yes," Lee answered promptly.

Tristan, who was twenty-three (and quite good-looking, Alicia noted), asked the really hard-hitting questions. "Which Quidditch team do you support?"

"Er, the Kenmare Kestrels."

Tristan threw his arm around Lee's shoulders. "Welcome to the family. So who's your favourite player and what do you think of our chances next season?"

Katie rolled her eyes and groaned. "You girls are so lucky not to have any brothers."

"You're lucky that your family came at all," Angelina said bitterly.

"You didn't even invite your mother or father," Alicia replied diplomatically.

"They both know when I was supposed to graduate. They could have come but they chose not to. Dad's probably preoccupied with his new daughter and mum's undoubtedly busy having her hair done."

Katie linked her arm through Angelina's and said, "Forget about it. Let's go get our yearbooks signed."

The seventh years all eventually moved out to the front of the castle where yearbooks and congratulations were exchanged. A few of the Slytherins even made more of an effort. They signed all the books that were given to them and managed to keep the sneering to a minimum. All of this took quite a while and by the time the Gryffindors were able to sit down and flick through the books, they had half an hour before they had to board the Hogwarts Express for the last time.

That also meant they only half an hour left together. Alicia's train would be arriving twenty minutes after the Express left. They had to say their goodbyes.

"We were voted best couple!" Katie exclaimed, elbowing Lee.

"Of course we were. That's the only reason why I proposed to you."

"Bugger off, Jordan."

"Hottest female student and most likely to play professional Quidditch?" Angelina read beneath her own picture. "I'm half offended and half pleased. What about you, 'Licia?"

"Most likely to become Minister for Magic and…whoa. George and I were voted most likely to have seven children," Alicia mumbled.

It took quite a while for Angelina, Katie and Lee to stop laughing at this. When they had calmed down they continued to go through the books. Each of the students had been asked to include their favourite Hogwarts memory. Angelina picked the first time they won the Quidditch Cup. Katie picked the moment that she was sorted into Gryffindor. Lee chose the moment he met Katie, which earned him a kiss.

After much agonising Alicia had decided on the Yule Ball. It had been a great night for all six of them. There was a picture of herself and George dancing on the Yule Ball spread. She and George twirled and laughed, oblivious to the future.

Alicia only realised she was crying when a large tear landed in the middle of the page. This was the cue for everyone to close their books and stare at her. She wiped her eyes and forced a smile. "You'll have to leave soon. We should probably say goodbye and stuff."

"I'm not going to say it," Angelina announced defiantly.

"Angelina…"

"I won't do it and you can't make me. You don't just say goodbye to your best friend when there's the prospect that you'll never see her again."

"Don't say ridiculous things like that. I'll be back."

Lee nodded emphatically. "That's right. She's got to come to our engagement party, doesn't she Katie?"

"Absolutely. She's not getting out of bride's maid duties either."

"Bride's maid?" Alicia echoed.

"You and Angelina. I wouldn't want anyone else there with me."

There were cascades of tears suddenly. Things were said, but everyone was too distraught for any of it to be understood. The general sentiment was implicit, however.

"You know I love you guys, right?" Alicia said, fighting not to choke on her tears. "All three of you. And the twins. Will you tell them that I love them?"

"As soon as we see them," Angelina promised.

Katie clutched Alicia tightly around the neck. "We love you, too."

"Don't forget about us too quickly, all right?" Lee said jovially. He looked slightly embarrassed to be crying. At least the twins weren't around to see it.

Alicia kissed him over Katie's shoulder. "_Never._ I'll never forget you guys. I'll write letters everyday and have them sent by express Portkey post. I expect lots of quick replies."

Students began to file out of the front doors of the castle. It was time to leave.

"We'll let you know as soon as we set a date for the engagement party," Katie said, finally releasing Alicia.

"I'll definitely be there." Alicia hugged Lee then Angelina.

"I'm still not going to say it," Angelina said.

Alicia smiled a reluctant, melancholic smile. "You better get going. You don't want to miss the train for your last trip."

Lee grabbed Katie's hand and began to pull her away. "Goodbye!" Katie called.

"We'll see you very soon," Lee said as he waved.

"Bye! Love you guys!" Alicia shouted as the couple followed after the rest of the students. She turned to Angelina. "Are you going to say it now?"

"Nope."

Alicia couldn't help but grin. "Make sure you look after everyone for me, Ang. Make sure the twins don't lose any body parts. Don't let them organise the engagement party. Tell them not to-"

"Relax," she interrupted. "We'll all be fine. Sad but fine."

"Goodbye, Angelina."

Angelina winked and blew Alicia a kiss. Without saying anything she turned and walked away Alicia couldn't believe she really hadn't said it. Her eyes followed Angelina all the way to the gate. She was the last to leave the school. Alicia dried her eyes and dragged her trunk down the path that led to the front gate. She sat on her trunk as she read through the last of her yearbook.

Everyone had written nice things to her at the end. Lee and Katie had filled an entire page between them. Alicia giggled and turned the page. The tears, which were only below the surface, reappeared immediately. The word GOODBYE was written across the page in Angelina's handwriting.

That damn girl, Alicia thought as she shut her book to keep her tears from smudging anything.

"Can I have a lick of your ice cream?"

Alicia almost fell off her trunk. The voice and the phrase were so familiar. She rubbed at her face and slowly turned around. It was _him_.

"What – why are you – you're not supposed to be here," she stammered awkwardly.

George shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his trousers and shrugged. "I have permission from Dumbledore."

Alicia couldn't stand up. She didn't trust her legs to hold her at the moment. She stared up at him as her body grew warm and her heart pounded. "Why?"

"A little bird told me you weren't going to be at platform nine and three quarters."

"Katie?"

"Lee."

"Oh. Her big mouth must be rubbing off on him."

"Lee told us about the engagement. It's a little odd, if you ask me."

Alicia's eyebrows drew together. "They're in love and they want to get married. What's odd about that?"

George shrugged again, which was a painfully casual gesture to Alicia. He certainly looked a lot calmer than she felt. "Lee's eighteen and Katie's only seventeen. They're really young to be getting married."

"The real world has made you cynical," she commented lightly as she slowly regained control of her emotions.

"Maybe a bit." He looked at her with steady, penetrating eyes.

"You've changed," Alicia blurted without thinking.

"How so?"

"You're looking me in the eye for starters. You couldn't bear to do that a few months ago. You just seem…older."

He smiled. It was the same old smile despite everything. Alicia had to bite the inside of her cheek. "I had a lot of time to deal with what happened between us," he said. "I'm a lot calmer about it all."

"Not long ago you said you never wanted to see me again," she couldn't help but point out.

"I realised we owe it to each other to have a proper goodbye. Not a letter or an argument, Alicia. A sincere goodbye. Don't you think our friendship deserves that at least?"

Alicia nodded hesitantly. She had hoped he had come to beg her to stay or to announce that he was going with her. That obviously wasn't the case.

"I was going to do it at King's Cross with the others, but then I got the letter from Lee. I had to come to Hogwarts to see you. Fred agreed to look after the shop for the day."

"I don't know what to say to you," Alicia admitted. "I've never not known what to say to you and I've come to the conclusion that I don't like it much."

"It was never going to be easy," George said frankly. "You could make things a little more comfortable if you stood up."

"I don't even know if I can."

He extended his hands towards her. With his help she wobbled to her feet. She did not let go of his hand and he did not try to pull away.

"I knew you would get the Founders' Award."

Alicia clutched the medal that still hung around her neck. "It _was_ you I saw at the back of the Hall."

George nodded. "Your thank you speech was very heartfelt. It was good."

"You were the person I was talking about. You were always the one who believed in me."

"I still do believe in you."

Alicia closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. "My God. This is hard to do. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything."

George pulled her towards him gently and she automatically tilted her head. The kiss came, slow and passionate. Alicia's knees buckled slightly but George was there to hold her up. He had always been there to hold her and steady her. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The furrow on her brow showed the depth of her concentration. She wanted to remember his lips, his hands, the inside of his mouth.

Alicia felt the kiss in every part of her body. Every hair on her head quivered as if it had been charged with static electricity. She was painfully aware of every nerve ending because they all tingled at once. Her toes curled in her shoes and she clenched her hands into fists at the nape of his neck. Her tongue burned where it brushed against his.

When he pulled away she whimpered slightly. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide. George gave her a lazily satisfied smile and said, "Looks like we've still got it."

"We'll always have it," she whispered. "I'll see you again at Lee and Katie's engagement party."

"You'll definitely be back?"

"No one will be able to keep me away."

"I heard you're going to Sydney first," he said.

"Lee again?"

"No. Katie."

"Typical."

"She also told me who else was going to be there."

Alarm bells went off in Alicia's head. "Oh?"

"You can, you know," he said.

"I can what?"

"You and Oliver," he explained simply. "You do can whatever you want. I won't get in the way."

"_Oliver_?" Alicia repeated in disbelief. "George, if I could be with anyone it would be you. I love you, not Oliver."

"Sometimes love isn't quite enough, is it?"

He was sliding back into his old habit of jealousy. When that happened an argument was sure to follow.

"Let's not say anything more. Will you sit with me until my train is due?"

"If you want."

They sat side by side on her trunk and didn't speak a word to each other. George flicked through the yearbook and laughed when he saw what was beneath his picture. Somehow, he and Fred had been voted mostly likely to succeed _and_ most likely to end up in prison. Alicia wandered off briefly to pick some flowers that she could dry and keep as a souvenir from Hogwarts.

By the time she returned she had to leave for Hogsmeade. She put a levitation charm on her trunk and pulled on her backpack. All of her other belongings had been sent ahead to Leeds.

"Good luck with everything," George said.

"You, too. Will you write to me?"

"I'll try. No promises though. It might be a little too painful for a while."

Alicia nodded. "I understand."

He put his hand on cheek. "Hey, you aren't crying."

"Wow. I hadn't even noticed." Alicia touched her dry eyes jokingly. She didn't even feel like crying. Partly, she was cried out. Mostly she just felt better about leaving now that she knew that George didn't hate her and that she had his support.

He shook his head and said, "I promised myself I wasn't going to say this to you again, but I love you. There's no point denying it."

"That letter you wrote made me realise how much you really love me. I – I just hope that one day you meet another woman you can love like that."

"It's a possibility."

Alicia stood there for a second not knowing what to do. She settled for kissing him quickly on the cheek. "I have to go. I'll see you at the engagement party."

He returned the kiss. "Bye, Alicia."

"Goodbye."

Before she could make a fool of herself by jumping into his arms, she turned and walked away. George watched her walk out of Hogwarts and out of his life forever. He looked back at the castle that had been his home for the best part of seven years. It looked hollow and depressing when emptied of its students.

When he thought about Alicia in the future he would always think about Hogwarts, and vice versa.

He put his hands back in his pockets and said, "We'll always have Hogwarts."

---------------------------------------

THE END

---------------------------------------

A/N: Hands everyone a tissue George's last line is based on a quote from Casablanca ('We'll always have Paris') and Angelina's whole not-saying-goodbye thing was inspired by the last episode of MASH. Are we all ok now? The saga of their lives at Hogwarts is over, but their stories go on. I just want to make it clear that there is going to be a sequel, details of which can still be found on my LJ. In case you don't know, the title is going to be 'Castles In The Air.' Look out for it in the next 2-3 weeks. This note is going to be long and mushy, but it's my last so please humour me.

For now, the characters and I take our bows. It's been quite a ride, but I've enjoyed every moment of it. I hope you have, too. This story has been an amazing learning experience and the good news is that my writing can only get better. I'd love it if you'd all stick around for the sequel. I promise it'll be like no other story featuring these six that you've read. There's even going to be an action element, which is why I brought up the war so often in these last few chapters. Now for the mushy part.

Everyone loves reviews, but for someone who aspires to be a writer, they mean even more. With that said, my biggest thanks goes to everyone who has ever read and/or reviewed this story. Interest in it steadily grew, but it wouldn't have got this far without the early reviewers.

Specifically I'd like to thank my family. Thanks to me daddy for buying me a notebook computer. Without it you wouldn't be seeing this chapter till this time next year. Thanks to my mum for giving birth to me and stuff. I share a room with my younger sister so big thanks to her for not minding when I'm up late typing away. And my little brother…was actually more of a hindrance than a help.

I easily get the most support from my best friend Meenal, even though she hasn't read any of the story in ages. Yeah. I named a character after her. I named the _Head Girl_ after her and she still can't be bothered reading. Oh well. She listens to me go on and on about Old Faces even though she has no clue what I'm talking about. Thanks for being my muse, Meenal. See. I told you I would get through this without mentioning 'ass mule'. Oh, whoops. ;)

Now for the most obvious thank you. This story wouldn't exist if it weren't for J.K Rowling's genius. She created such a wonderful world to play in. This story wouldn't have been any good if I hadn't had her solid foundation to build on.

The last thanks are reserved for special reviewers. I actually went back through my reviews to find patterns for all of your reviewing. Meenal kindly helped me do this even though I'm sure she thought I was insane to go through hundreds of reviews. It was quite interesting. Anyway, the bottom line is that there is one person who has reviewed every chapter. I'll never forget the day I discovered her review. It was too big to be sent to my email so I didn't even know it was there till a few days later. It put a smile on my face for weeks. I'm talking, of course, about **KitKat001**. She simultaneously reviewed every existing chapter and gave me my longest review ever. As the only person who has reviewed every chapter I'm also offering you a cameo in the sequel if you want it. Thank you for all your reviews and support.

There are also a few reviewers who have been very consistent for at least the last twenty-five chapters. Infinite thanks to **oliverwoodschic, Blandsaft, Oreoline00, Marblez** and **Stephanie** (dbzpunk66). You five have been great reviewers. Recently discovered people who have been around for a looong time: **Eruaphadriel, Alicia, Riley, Princess-Of-Everything, criss, Veelrage07** and **lucid-03-days**. I'm sure there are others, but these guys mentioned it in their reviews/emails. A special thanks also to my intrepid translator, **Angel de la Luna**. Sincere thanks to everyone who left their first ever reviews last chapter. Even people who were shy or had language barriers left wonderful reviews, which I found really touching.

Thanks to everyone who has ever emailed me, left comments on my LJ or spoken to me on Messenger. Thanks to the G/A community here on the site for being very supportive and inspirational. Thank you to every one who has cried, laughed or sworn whilst reading this fic. Emotional responses are what writers crave.

I close the book on OFNT now. As of the time of the posting of this chapter (November 16, 2005) it has 1017 reviews. Before the counter was wiped it had between 17,000 and 18,000 hits. It is featured in 9 C2 communities and is on the faves lists of 248 people. There are 58 people on the story alert list and I'm on the author alert list of 252 people. As far as I'm concerned, those stats are phenomenal for a story that features minor characters. The most amazing stat, however, it the word length. Not including the author notes, OFNT is just over 263,000 words. This makes it longer than any of the HP books. Furthermore, it is the longest story on the site to significantly feature these six characters. In fact, it is the only one over 100,000 words in the Alicia S. section and the only one over 200,000 words in the Fred/George W. section.

What's next for me? Well, I have decided recently to branch out into one-shots. A list of those in production (one of which features Alicia) can be found over at my profile. For now it's goodbye from me. Please take a moment to review. Reminisce about your fave parts, predict what will happen in the sequel…whatever you want. I'm off to get the characters ready for the sequel. They're in training already. We hope to see you over there!


End file.
